Three Years Later (AU)
by Kristoph Reads
Summary: With the successful siege on Ironforge, the Horde returned home to rest, retrain and get ready for the next assault: Stormind City. With three years passing since then, not much has happened during the war in terms of battles. But a lot has gone on behind the scenes which has led to a wavering Alliance and a stagnant Horde. Second part to A Different Path (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**The Prisoner**

Stormwind was in the middle of summer, the sun was shining and there were birds in the sky throughout the whole city. Stone Masons got working on repairing the parts of the city Deathwing had destroyed whilst the rest of the city continued with life as if nothing happened.

Though scars of the past were still fresh on their minds. Especially those that came to seek refuge after Ironforge fell to the Horde.

Stormwind Keep seemed less peaceful these days as well, at least that's what Prince Anduin believed as he slowly walked through the long corridors of the keep.

"It's been three years since Ironforge fell." Varian told his Generals and Advisors. "So why haven't we been attacked by the Horde? They made it clear Stormwind was their main priority."

"Do we have any reports on the Banshee Queen's whereabouts?" Genn asked. "Have our scouts found anything?"

Anduin walked into the closed meeting after the Royal Guards let him in, sitting in on the same discussion they had been having for the past year. "They tell us she doesn't leave Orgrimmar unless it's important, and only then she leaves with twelve guards."

"The same twelve?" Marshal Dughan asked, riding in from Goldshire to take part in the meeting.

"Yes. Apparently she doesn't leave without them, they follow her everywhere." Varian looked over to his son who looked down at the map of the Eastern Kingdoms. "We've had skirmishes with the Horde on the fringes of Redridge, but not once have they pushed further in."

"Do we know why?" Dughan asked.

"We don't, no." Genn replied, looking over to Varian who was still holding a grudge over him from the incident in Dalaran.

"Have we asked _him_?" Anduin asked, speaking up.

"He has been in the Stockades for two months and hasn't said a word." Varian looked over to Muradin who sat on the opposite side of the table to him. "He won't speak now."

"What if I tried to speak to him?"

Varian shook his head. "You're not going down there to see him. It's too dangerous."

"But he's shackled up and his cell is magic dampened, he's harmless."

"No, Anduin." Varian stood up from his chair and looked down at him. "You're not going to -"

"But father, he might-"

"Enough, Anduin! I am your King but most of all I am your father! You are not to step foot into the Stockades unless I say." Varian watched his son look down at the table, letting out a sigh and waving his hand to the door. "Everybody out."

Without needing to be told twice the whole room was emptied, leaving both father and son, Prince and King. "I could talk to him, father. He might listen to me."

"I don't want you alone with him because, although his legs are chained to the wall, he still has free use of his hands." Varian looked at his son. "He will do whatever he can to inflict damage on the Alliance, even if that means killing you."

"I know, father."

"So you also know why I don't want you there."

Anduin nodded slowly. "I know."

"Good." Varian sat down. "Call them all back in, we still have things to discuss."

Anduin left the room and told all the Generals and Advisors to return to the room, though he chose to leave Stormwind Keep altogether. "I can get him to talk." He muttered to himself, making his way to the Stockades and telling any guard that questioned him that the King gave him the all clear.

When the Prince reached the Stockades, he asked the first guard for directions, being pointed the way to the cell. "Thank you."

Anduin walked through the Stockades, having all sorts of words slung at him from the prisoners and ignoring all of them the best he could, focusing on getting to the one person in the Stockades he was looking for.

"Hello?" He whispered when he reached the cell door, noticing just a small window of bars at the top of an almost completely wooden door. He looked through the small window and saw just the back of the prisoner.

"It's Prince Anduin, I have come to talk."

There was no response, just the sound of chains moving as the prisoner laid down on the thin mattress that was his bed. "It doesn't have to be about the Horde. It could be about whatever you wish."

He saw little to no movement, sighed and sat down by the door. "It's Athrodar, right?" He heard the chains move a little, looking back at the door. "I heard you're Sylvanas' consort."

The prisoner began to walk to the door, looking through the small window to try and find Anduin. When he saw the same damp, dark corridor of the Stockades, he shuffled back to the bed.

"Wait!" Anduin yelled, standing up and looking through the small window. "I am right, right? You're Athrodar?"

"He is." A guard said, though he didn't have the usual attire the guards wore. He had no helmet, just a sword and a knife with a Dark Ranger hilt on his belt. "Good luck getting him to talk though, this bastard has been mute since we caught him in Lakeshire."

"Lakeshire? Why was he there?"

"We don't know. But he was recognised whilst he visited the inn, didn't put up much of a fight once we surrounded him and has been in here ever since." The guard walked to the door and looked in the cell.

"Was that knife his?" Anduin asked, eyeing the blade on his belt.

"It was." The guard took it out and banged the hilt on the bars in the window. "Hey, guess who's back?" He saw Athrodar turn around and run at him, being stopped by the door when he charged into it.

"Get to the back wall." Athrodar growled at the guard who just laughed. "You're an animal now? That's fine, because I'm still the Sergeant who will make sure you don't see the light of day."

"Sergeant... That makes sense." Anduin thought when realised it wasn't a normal guard.

"And to start with, you're going to stand by the back wall." The Sergeant unlocked the cell door and walked inside, leaving it open as he approached Athrodar who stood up against the back wall. "Are you going to talk now?"

Athrodar had his back to him, looking at the wall and waiting for the same daily punishment from the Sergeant. "No?" He chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Good, because I've been waiting all day for this."

Anduin flinched when the first punch landed on Athrodar's ribs, looking away when the second hit the opposite side to the first.

"You shouldn't be down here." A feminine voice said, followed by a gentle hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Valeera? How did you..."

"Your father knew you wouldn't listen to him." The Sin'dorei woman looked over to the Sergeant and Athrodar. "Williams has been trying to break him for two months straight. I think he gave up after two weeks and now just does this for his own pleasure."

Anduin looked back to the assassin on his right. "Does my dad know?"

"He does, but at this rate, this is the best course of action to get him to talk." Valeera laughed lightly. "Though that won't happen. It takes a lot to break this particular type of prisoner, you just need to find out his weakness and exploit it."

"Do you know what it is?"

"If I did, do you think the Sergeant would still be in there?" Valeera took hold of Anduin's arm and began to drag him out. "Come on, you've seen enough for today."

* * *

Victoria sat on the throne in Grommash Hold, waiting for Sylvanas, the woman who took her in and later adopted her, to come back from her hunt in Ashenvale.

"How long?" The Banshee Princess asked, looking over to Serathea, her chosen Captain of the Royal Guard, who looked towards the entrance to the Hold.

"A couple minutes." She told her Princess, walking over to her. "Has she spoken about it?"

"That my father has been captured?" Victoria shook her head. "No. She avoids the topic, even if I'm the only one in the room." She let out a long sigh. "You'd think she would talk about her husband and getting him back, but instead she..."

Sera frowned at the usually calm and happy Princess. "She goes hunting for the Alliance in Ashenvale instead of dealing with losing her partner?"

"Yes!" The Princess stood up and began to pace. "And with Viraleth in Underity, her list of friends and advisors are shrinking to just me and whatever Generals are in the city." She looked back at the throne. "And I'm nowhere near as experienced as Viraleth or my dad."

Sera placed a hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't need you here to give her advice, she needs you here to keep her calm and make sure she doesn't lose her mind." The Captain smiled at her when she looked up at the Night Elf Death Knight. "You're her emotional anchor now more than ever."

Sylvanas stood at the entrance of the Hold, overhearing their conversation and looking down at the floor below her. Her heart ached after overhearing them, knowing they were both right, but she also knew she couldn't stop and talk about it.

She had the Horde to lead, she couldn't afford to lose her mind thinking about Athrodar's capture.

"My Lady?" Seliana asked, Sylvanas' Captain of the Royal Rangers. "Are you okay?"

Victoria and Serathea span around and saw Sylvanas handing Seliana her bow. "I'm fine." The Banshee Queen walked towards her throne, placing a hand on Victoria's cheek. "We had a successful hunt, more Kal'dorei spies have been eliminated in Ashenvale and we have taken back Splintertree Post."

"Congratulations, mom." Victoria said, smiling at her.

Sylvanas waved her Princess over, nodding to Seliana who nodded back, taking the Banshee Queen's bow back to the armoury. "Has it been quiet whilst I was gone?" The Banshee Queen asked her daughter.

"It has." She stood in front of the Warchief, looking over to the entrance of Grommash Hold. "It's practically been the same as it is now."

Sylvanas pulled on her arm, dragging her down until she was sitting on her lap. "Nothing on your mind?" She whispered, stroking some hair behind her ear.

Victoria looked back at her. "Nope." She smiled, hoping that would cancel out any thoughts the Banshee Queen was thinking. "Just been waiting for you to come back."

Sylvanas believed the second part, but knew she was lying about having nothing on her mind. "Well I'm back now." She told her, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. "And we have all day together."

"You said that last time." Victoria said with a sad tone. "Then you had to leave after an hour to go into Ashenvale again."

"I'm not going to leave you now, I promise." Sylvanas looked towards the entrance of Grommash Hold when Saurfang walked in. "Though we may be interrupted by an old war veteran." She whispered.

"Warchief, I see your hunt was a success?" Saurfang saluted to both Victoria and Sylvanas, though he mostly kept his attention on the Warchief.

"It was." Sylvanas stroked Victoria's hair, looking the old Orc up and down. "I take it there's a real reason as to why you're here?"

"Some of the Orc warriors have travelled to Menethil Harbour and are making their way down to Ironforge to join the skirmishes."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at Saurfang. "How many is some?"

Saurfang looked her straight in the eyes and told her the truth. "Half of Durotar's forces and a third of the forces in the Northern Barrens."

"Damn it..." Sylvanas tapped her fingers on the arm of the throne, which caught Victoria's attention. "Have any of the other leaders experienced the same thing?"

"The Forsaken are waiting for your command, as well as Lor'Themar and his elves. The Goblins have sent in engineers to help as well as make money."

Sylvanas made a sound of disgust. "Goblins..."

"Vol'jin has allowed his best sailors to join the Horde navy at Menethil Harbour as requested and Baine has kept his Tauren in Southern Barrens to claim the rest of that zone." Saurfang looked as if he was about to add more, but said nothing.

Sylvanas saw this and tapped on Victoria's back. "Get up for a second." She whispered, standing up when Victoria did. "Show me on the map where exactly the force of orcs are."

"Here." Saurfang pointed to the middle of the map, just outside the Maelstrom. "They should be at Menethil Harbour in two days."

"I'll send word to Undercity, telling them I didn't send those soldiers." Sylvanas looked back at Victoria who had a slight hint of sadness to her, knowing already what she was going to say. "Sera, fetch me a runner."

The Captain bowed her head. "Right away, my Lady."

Sylvanas smiled at her daughter when she perked up. "Thank you, High Overlord. There's not much we can do now, but I do need you to make sure nobody else leaves unless I have given the order."

Saurfang saluted Sylvanas. "Warchief."

* * *

"Why aren't we on the counterattack?" Genn asked, a slight anger in his voice. "We have their weapon locked up in a cage, their Warchief doesn't leave Orgrimmar and Ironforge isn't as defended as it was three years ago. We have chance here."

"And risk them attacking our backs whilst we lay siege to the city?" Varian equalled out Genn's height. "Not to mention a wavering relationship with Darnassus and Exodar."

"Reports tell us the Night Elves are losing ground in Ashenvale after retaking it during the Horde's siege on Ironforge." Mathias Shaw told them, giving a nod to one of his SI:7 agents who had handed him a parchment.

"Who led them?" Varian asked, watching Mathias read through the report.

"Apparently Sylvanas and her ten Rangers took out an entire company on their own." Shaw looked up at them in disbelief. "Sixty soldiers over two days."

"How did this happen?" Varian asked the spy master. "We were told she was crippled by the loss of her consort!"

"She must have slipped our spies, my King." Shaw looked back at the report. "But we are certain she never leaves the Grommash Hold."

"Are you sure that's not her daughter?" Valeera asked, fingering the tip of her dagger. "She has one, you know. Adopted her three and a half years ago now? Looks a lot like her too, her hair is a pale blonde like hers and her armour is very similar, though hers is more of a red than the Banshee Queen's purple."

"How do you know all of this?" Shaw asked, stunned at the lack of information his spies actually knew.

"Because I'm good at my job. I can tell you who is the leader of her guard and their family or friends." Valeera looked over to Varian. "Or do you want to know where the Banshee Queen really is? Where she goes and who she relies on?"

"You know all of this?" Varian asked this time.

"I do. After you captured Athrodar, I knew you wouldn't break him, so I done some digging and found out a lot about the Banshee Queen." She looked over to Shaw. "Like how she can identify your spies and lose them so easily."

"Let me guess, she knows what they look like?"

"She knows their names." Valeera told Shaw. "She has a spy or two in Stormwind who warn her before your spy has even left the city." She flipped her knife in her hand, throwing it at the map of Stormwind on the wall. "They're somewhere there."

Varian looked at the map. "Old Town?"

"It's where the SI:7 are, located." Shaw said, looking over to Valeera. "Are you sure?"

"It makes the most sense, I just can't pinpoint who." Valeera looked at the map closely, moving her hands behind her back. "I have yet to do a door to door sweep, but I gather they're well hidden and have an exit plan."

* * *

"Free drinks on the house for an hour bitches!" Elaria yelled, standing on top of the bar and handing several mugs of ale to the patrons of her inn.

"El, I told you to stop doing that!" Luna yelled up at her, filling up several flagons quicker than she could clean them. "We still have to make last months payments!"

"Come on, Luna! Where's your sense of fun?" Elaria sat on the bar and leaned back to the closest keg, pouring Stormwind's finest into three flagons and serving the three guards sitting on stools by her side. "There you go boys, tell your friends."

Luna took hold of Elaria's arm and dragged her off the bar. "A word?"

"Emily, watch the bar." Elaria told the human behind the bar with her. Once she was in the back room with the Draenei, she smiled at her and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "What's up?"

"Look, I know that you're getting paid on the side by the Horde, but this..." Luna smiled at one of the barmaids when she walked into the back room to pick up a few things, continuing her train of thought once they were alone again. "But this is losing us money, this constant on the house, party, thing."

"Luna, look." Elaria placed her hands on the Draenei's shoulders. "I have years of savings from before Northrend. I just need to pick it up sometime soon and we will be set for money for a long time, okay?"

Luna sighed, lowering her head and nodding slowly. "Fine, okay. Just... We worked hard to get this place, I don't want to lose it within a year."

Elaria kissed her lightly, brushing a thumb across her lips. "We won't, okay? I made a promise to you that I will take on the world if it meant you had what you wanted, and we both want this inn."

Luna looked down at her hands the moment she took hold of them. "Have you gone to see him yet?"

Elaria shook her head. "There's never a good window of opportunity. Too many guards and I'm certain somebody is watching the inn."

Luna frowned at her. "Still? I thought you dealt with them?"

"I thought I did too, but this might be somebody new." Elaria shrugged. "I'll keep a low profile for a while and try to find a window of opportunity to talk to him, see how he's doing."

Luna looked passed the Night Elf and towards the front of the inn. "Let's go, we have patrons to entertain."

* * *

Athrodar lifted up his ragged tunic, closer to a burlap sack than anything he thought, inspecting the new set of wounds that he had gotten the day.

His silence had cost him a lot. They took his armour and weapons the day his was captured, but over the next two months, they had taken personal belongings that he had managed to hide from the guards.

The arrowhead Sylvanas gave him when he gave her a ring in return. It looked like nothing to the guards at first, but after Sergeant Williams saw the Death Knight's emotional attachment to it, they took it from him and he hasn't seen it since.

Shorty after the arrowhead was taken, they took the ring Sylvanas gave him when they eventually married. It was a small event, nothing traditional and not at all memorable for either one of them, they were just happy it was out the way.

Much like the one he gave his Queen, the ring had a sapphire on it though it didn't glow like the one he gave her. That was taken two days after the arrowhead, enraging Athrodar so much that he injured three guards and killed another.

It eventually took ten of them to keep him down, but the damage was already done. He vowed to himself that day that he wouldn't break his silence unless he saw a friendly face.

Or was free, which seemed the more likeable option after two months of nothing.

Pulling his ragged tunic back down, he laid on his bed, or thin mat, he wasn't sure, and stared up at the ceiling he had become all too familiar with. The cracks, shapes and cuts of the stone as well as the points of leakage.

The other prisoners in the Stockades gave him a wide birth when they were all let out of their cells to wander around. The brave few were left with injuries when they taunted him, advising others to not make the same mistake they did.

Over time, he did begin to make his way to the door and look out at the other prisoners who were allowed to roam freely for their half an hour a day, regretting the decision he made on the first day.

He knew he shouldn't have broke the kids arm, he was barely out of his teens, but he had it coming. The foolish boy didn't know who he was, so when Athrodar was on his own, inspecting the ring he held in the palm of his hand, the kid stole it from him, instantly regretting it within two seconds.

Athrodar grinned at the memory now, swaying one leg off the side of the bed and making a sound with the chain that attached him to the wall.

These moments of peace never lasted more than five minutes for him though, as he began to feel the hole in his heart open up when he missed his family.

He hoped a rescue team would come soon, or he would lose his mind in this place. The constant beatings he got from the bastard who taunted him with his Dark Ranger Knife were fine, he had taken worse in his life, but the silence was killing him.

Still, he had to see this through. Even after Prince Anduin's surprise arrival had shook him a little, he managed to stay silent, save for the growls and other feral noises he made to the Sergeant.

He wondered if the Prince would return. He might just break his silence then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaining Trust**

A week had passed since Anduin visited the Stockades and the Prince had begun to plan a way to talk to Athrodar. He had asked Valeera to gather a schedule on when Sergeant Williams had 'tried' to get the Death Knight to talk as he planned on visiting shortly after he had finished.

The only problem was trying to come up with a topic of conversation. The Prince didn't know Athrodar and since he has vowed an act of silence, it has made getting to know things about him a whole lot more difficult.

After recieving details on when it was possible to talk to the Death Knight, Anduin had set off towards the Stockades, thinking about what to say the whole time he walked through the city.

Just as he was about to have a topic come to mind, all thoughts went out of his head when he saw both Rhonin Redhair and Vareesa Windrunner standing outside the Stockades, the High Elf practically yelling at the Sergeant in charge.

"Get out of my way! I am only here to speak to my brother in law, not some up jumped foot soldier!" Vareesa was being held back back Rhonin who saw Anduin approaching, smiling at the Prince and shaking his head at same time.

"We just got word that Athrodar was captured. After visiting Sylvanas, we came here to talk to him." Rhonin let go of Vereesa when she began to calm down upon seeing the crown Prince.

Vareesa moved a couple strands of hair out of her eyes, waving at the Prince of Stormwind. "Sorry you had to see that. But this asshole seems to think he can stop us from entering the Stockades." Vereesa looked back at the Sergeant with a glare.

"I was actually coming to visit him as well." The Prince pointed towards the Stockades. "Would you like to join me?"

"As long as that guarantees I get to see my brother in law, I'm fine with that." Vereesa quick walked passed the Sergeant, glaring at him the whole time until he was no longer in her field of view.

The three of them walked through the darkened corridors until Rhonin lit up the area, staying close to his wife and the Prince to make sure nothing happened to them. "He's at the end here." Anduin told them, speeding up his pace.

The second they reached the door, Vereesa whispered something to him in Thalassian, catching the Death Knight's attention and making him almost run to the door.

"_Vereesa. How is she?" _He asked in his native tongue the moment he saw both Rhonin and Anduin.

"_She misses you. She won't admit it, but I know my sister. Sylvanas can be complicated at times, but she barely spoke about you when I went to see her."_ The youngest Windrunner smiled at him. "_Which only means it hurts her that you're not there."_

"What are they saying?" Anduin asked Rhonin.

"I don't know." He replied. "She refuses to teach me her language, only keeping it to greetings and goodbyes."

_"I miss her." _He told his sister, pressing his head against the bars. "_They took my ring. My one connection to her and it's gone."_

_"Was it that Sergeant out the front with the beard?"_ She asked, placing a hand on one of the window bars. She saw him nod and look passed her, towards Anduin who watched the two of them talk.

"_I have vowed silence unless a friendly face shows up or I'm no longer in here."_ He told her, looking back to Vereesa. "_So this conversation never happened, okay?"_

Vereesa nodded. _"I won't repeat a word."_

_"Not even about the ring. Only the Sergeant knows it's gone because he took it." _Athrodar looked back to Anduin, lowering his eyes when he believed the conversation to be over. "_Tell Sylvanas I love her when you next see her."_

_"I will. Stay strong, okay?" _Vareesa put a hand over the top of his. "_I'll visit again when I can."_

Anduin watched Vereesa leave the door and looked over to Rhonin when she walked passed them. "Did she say brother in law earlier?"

"She did, yes." Rhonin looked down at a surprised Anduin. "You didn't know they were married?"

"We weren't exactly invited." Anduin looked back to Athrodar's cell. "Though it may have just given me a topic of discussion."

Rhonin placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Good luck. Something tells me he will be a difficult nut to crack."

Anduin watched what little of Athrodar he could see sit back down on his bed, facing the back wall. "And yet, I feel like he needs someone to talk to who won't beat him to a pulp."

"What?" Rhonin widened his eyes at the Prince's slip up. "The guards beat him?"

"Just the Sergeant." Anduin told him truthfully, figuring he already let the cat out the bag.

"I'll have words with your father. Are you okay down here on your own?"

Anduin nodded. "I'll be fine."

* * *

"I don't like being here without Athrodar." Victoria looked back to Sera who stood by the Orgrimmar portal, waiting for the rest of the Royal Guard to come through. "I know Undercity is my home, but it doesn't feel like it without him."

Sera stood by Victoria's side once the last guard was through, walking with her as she began her journey through the city. "It's been over two months, Princess. You need to adjust to him not being here."

Victoria let out a long sigh. "I know. But I just miss him." She looked over to Sera with saddened eyes. "Someone has to say it, because Sylvanas won't."

"Is that why you're here? Because she won't talk about it?"

The Princess nodded. "Yes. I told one of the Dark Rangers to inform her when she comes back from another hunt, to hand her a letter I wrote."

Sera frowned at her, never seeing this letter. "What did it say?"

"To sum it up; I will be in Undercity until she decides she can talk about Athrodar out loud." Victoria sped up her walking, quickly making it to the throne room and surprising both Viraleth and a now human formed Nathanos.

"My Lady, you're here." Viraleth bowed to her. "I didn't expect you and your mother back until next month." The Dark Ranger-General looked passed her and to the last two Royal Guards at the back. "Is your mother with you?"

"No. She's on another one of her hunts." Victoria walked passed both Viraleth and Nathanos, sitting on the throne and looking more broken than the Dark Ranger-General had seen her.

"Are you okay?" Viraleth asked after a long minute, crouching down in front of her. "You can talk to me, I have helped Sylvanas out in the past with sensitive subjects."

Victoria looked at the arm of the throne and began to pick at it, something Viraleth picked up on right away as Sylvanas had done it a lot in the past too. "She won't talk about him."

Viraleth frowned, keeping her attention on Victoria's hand as it continued to pick at a loose stone. "She doesn't talk about Athrodar? At all?"

Victoria shook her head. "Nope. She just returns to Orgrimmar for a day, deals with whatever problems the citizens have and leaves for two more days on a hunt with hers and Athrodar's Royal Rangers in Ashenvale."

"Huh... That's not like her at all." Viraleth stood up and looked down at the Princess. "What does she do when you bring up Athrodar?"

"She goes silent for a while, then finds an excuse to either change subject or leave the room."

Viraleth began to smile. "Okay, so she's not entirely avoiding any topic about him." She let out a small laugh and shook her head, forgetting that Victoria didn't know Sylvanas as well as she thinks she does. "Your mother's not good at emotions."

"You don't say..." The Princess muttered.

"Listen. She has loved Athrodar longer than he has been a Death Knight. How did she tell him? By mistake after they had se... Some alone time together." Viraleth glanced over to Sera who held onto the hilt of her blade. "I didn't say it!"

"Good." Was all the Night Elf said.

"Anyway. She blurted out she loved him and then almost lost him on the same day." Viraleth smiled warmly down at the Princess, something that was becoming a lot easier for her. "Give her a chance to talk about him on her own time. Titans knows it's difficult for her to talk to Athrodar about sensitive stuff."

"So you're saying she is trying?"

"I'm saying she's not good at talking about topics that make her feel sad." Viraleth looked over to Sera and then a few other guards. "Some of us have had enough sadness in our lives to no longer want to talk about it."

Victoria slowly nodded, sitting back in the throne in silence. "You're thinking about something." Sera said out loud, seeing the same face on her she always had when she was deep in thought. "What is it?"

"I get not talking about it, but not sending a group to break him out?"

"Perhaps she's busy." Viraleth told her. "Or she is coming up with a plan."

Victoria stood up, looking directly at Nathanos to her right. "How many ships do we have docked in Tirisfal?"

"Three, my Lady. The Windrunner, Banshee's Wail and your ship, The Princess' Pride."

Viraleth looked back and forth between Victoria and Nathanos. "Princess, what are you thinking?"

"I'm going to break him out." She kept her focus on Nathanos. "You're my family's Champion, will you help me?"

"I will, my Lady." He replied with a bow.

"No, no. You're not sailing into Stormwind to free your father." Viraleth stood in front of Victoria just as she was about to leave. "Your mother would kill me if she found out."

"Then don't tell her." The Princess said, moving towards the exit of the throne room.

Viraleth watched Nathanos and Victoria's guard leave with her. "Fuck it. I'm coming too."

* * *

"What did the two of you speak about?" Athrodar kept his back to the Prince, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Was it about your wife?" He asked more boldly this time, getting some movement out of the Death Knight in front of him, but not enough to make him turn around.

Knowing he now had his attention, the Prince continued this line of inquiry. "It was, wasn't it?"

Athrodar looked back at the Prince, taking in his blond hair, baby face and the look of pity he had for him. He didn't speak, though his attention was fully on Anduin now.

"You miss her, don't you?" The Prince kept his voice soft, trying to show the Death Knight that he was a friend, not a foe.

"Yes..." He muttered, watching the Prince's eyes widen when he spoke to him.

Anduin let out a small laugh, shocked that he had actually spoken to him. "We didn't know you were married to her." He smiled at the Death Knight. "Now that I know she is capable of love, perhaps we can ask for peace."

Disappointed at the direction of the conversation, Athrodar turned around again to face the back wall. "No."

"Wait, okay. We won't talk about that." Anduin scratched under his chin, thinking about a topic that will keep his attention. "How were you captured?"

"Outnumbered." Athrodar told him, choosing to stick to one worded answers for now.

"I heard you could destroy a town single handed." Anduin frowned at him. "Why didn't you?"

"Civilians."

"You got him to talk!" The Sergeant exclaimed, moving Anduin out the way and unlocking the door at a rapid pace, being followed by two guards. "What did he say?"

Athrodar saw all three guards, including the Sergeant, enter his cell and draw their swords. He snarled at Sergeant who drew his sword and Athrodar's knife, backing up slowly until his back was against the wall.

"Stop! He's not going to talk to you!" Anduin tried to pull the guards away. "There's no need to hurt him!"

"If he won't talk, there's no reason why we shouldn't." The Sergeant grinned at the surrounded Athrodar. "Hold him down, boys."

Athrodar struggled against them, but it was all for naught as the magic stopping his Death Knight abilities were also weakening him physically. In a last act of defiance before they held him down, Athrodar roared out in anger and betrayal as he now believed Anduin had set this up.

Of course, deep down he knew he didn't, but right now, he had another enemy on his list. Anduin saw this on his face and felt guilty, knowing if he didn't visit him, he wouldn't be getting his second beating of the day.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, spinning on his heel and slowly walking out the Stockades.

* * *

Sylvanas entered Undercity a day after Victoria left, frantically searching the city top to bottom looking for her. "My Lady, we can't find her."

"Have you checked everywhere!?" She yelled at Seliana, panicking at losing her daughter as well.

"We have, my Lady." Seliana stood in front of her group. "We can split up and check Tirisfal, widen our search."

"Yes, go!" Sylvanas watched the ten Rangers make their way towards the Ruins of Lordaeron, frantically pacing back and forth in the throne room, hugging herself to avoid breaking down.

"My Lady, you're back?" Alina asked, entering the throne room slowly. "Have you come to help Victoria?"

"Help her with what?" When the Dark Ranger didn't answer quick enough, Sylvanas stepped towards her. "Answer me!" She roared.

"She left with her guard, Viraleth and Nathanos to rescue Athrodar." Alina watched Sylvanas run to the throne doors. "I thought you came back to help them. I... I didn't know if I should stop them."

Sylvanas held onto the door handle tightly. "You should have." She growled, leaving the throne room quickly and aiming to catch up with her Rangers.

Seliana and Clea were the first two, the latter catching up with the other eight and calling them back. "Did you find her?" Seliana asked and realised she was standing alone. "Or not."

"She's on her way to Stormwind. My guess is via ship, so we have to beat them to Menethil Harbour." Sylvanas whistled to summon her skeletal horse. "If we leave now, we should be there by morning tomorrow." She looked up at the sky and saw the two moons in the middle of it. "That gives us six hours."

Seliana and the other Rangers climbed onto their mounts. "We're right behind you, my Lady."

* * *

Victoria stood at the helm of the ship, a new look of confidence on her face because she was doing something. "We are going to break him out." She told Sera who stood by her side.

"Yes we will, my Lady. And we will be by your side the whole time." Sera held onto a runespear she had the smiths make for her, as well as keeping her sword on her back for close combat purposes.

There was a slight twitch in the Princess' features when she thought of home. "I probably should have told Sylvanas though."

Sera chuckled lightly. "It wouldn't have hurt to tell her."

Victoria faced her Captain and friend. "What if she comes home looking for me and I'm not there? She will worry that I've been taken as well." She took hold of the wheel and began to turn the ship around. "We should go back."

Sera raised an eyebrow at her whilst Viraleth ran up to see what was going on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back. I didn't tell Sylvanas and when she finds out that I'm not in Undercity, she will be angry and yell at me."

Viraleth stared at her in shock. "Really? What is this, the first time you're running away?"

"Yes."

Viraleth blinked slowly, a loss for words. "Wow. Okay..."

"Don't say it like that!" She cried, letting go of the wheel. "Not everyone has run away from home."

Viraleth covered her mouth just as a small snicker came out. "Of course not. I just.."

Victoria's ears bent down, knowing the Dark Ranger-General was laughing at her. "What?" She asked with a low voice.

Whilst Sera put the ship back on course to Menethil Harbour, their first stop for sailors to defend the boat should they get attacked, Viraleth quickly felt guilty for laughing at her and doing the one thing she could think of.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." She told her the moment she wrapped her arms around the Princess. "I forget you're still young compared to the rest of us."

"Viraleth."

"Hm?"

Victoria hesitated for a second. "Uhm... Your dagger is poking me."

Viraleth grinned, being set up perfectly to scare the Princess. "That's not my dagger."

Victoria widened her eyes and pulled herself off her, looking down at the Dark Ranger-General's waist. "What is it then?"

Viraleth began to laugh at Victoria's reaction. "Oh man, you're too easy."

"Ugh." Nathanos made a sound of disgust loud enough to alert everyone on the helm.

"Uh oh, grumpy is near." Viraleth looked over to Nathanos who stood in the middle of the ship. "What's wrong now?"

"Why are you always happy? There's nothing to be happy about, not whilst Athrodar remains in Stormwind."

"I would have thought you'd like to keep him in Stormwind, Blightcaller. You could get closer to Sylvanas then." Viraleth smirked at him. "Just like you have always wanted."

"What's this?" Victoria asked, looking over to Viraleth.

"Ever since Sylvanas chose him as her champion when they were alive, he has been barking up the Windrunner tree at every opportunity." Viraleth continued to smirk down at Nathanos who made another sound of disgust whilst walking away from them. "He believed he had a chance because both her sisters went off with Humans."

"Soooo... I should have left him behind?"

Viraleth shook her head. "No, we can use him for bait if it comes to it." The Dark Ranger-General shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps we will be rid of a future problem before it comes around."

Victoria gasped and covered her mouth. "Viraleth!"

"What? I'm just saying..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Promises**

"What have I told you about going down to the Stockades?"

Anduin sat at an empty table, alone in the room with Varian. "You don't bring your guards with you, you send Valeera out to gather information on one of the guards there." The High King looked down at his silent son. "What has gotten into you?"

"I wanted to help." He said quietly, not looking at his father. "I thought if I could get him to talk, to trust me, he would help bring peace."

"He has been made for war, son. He doesn't know peace, that's how Arthas made his Death Knights." Varian sighed and sat down opposite Anduin. "Any peace we will have now with the Banshee Queen is when we're one of her Forsaken."

"We have her husband." Anduin told him, getting the same reaction he done to Rhonin when he was told they were married. "Yes, they're married. We could trade him for peace with the Horde."

Varian rubbed his chin in thought. "We planned to, but I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because the moment she has him back, they could both wipe out the rest of the Alliance in the Eastern Kingdoms right there and then." Varian shook his head. "There will be no trades."

"What will we do with him then?"

Varian tapped a finger on the table, having the same question on his mind for a month. "We haven't decided. Genn wants him killed when he's no longer useful, which isn't a bad idea, but others want him locked up until the end of days."

"Why don't we try to convert him?" Anduin asked. "Get him to fight for the Alliance?"

"And against Sylvanas? How do you propose we do that?" Varian sat back in his chair, waiting for his son's answer.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure there's a way."

Varian stood up and began to leave. "When you find a way, let me know." He opened the door to the room. "Until then, you're not to enter the Stockades unless I say. Promise me that?"

"I promise."

* * *

Athrodar sat curled up in the corner of his cell, silent and staring at a spider sitting on its web a few inches in front of him. A couple of hours passed since his second beating in front of the Prince and he found that they had broken his last two ribs as well as a couple of fingers.

Still, it could be worse he thought, looking around the rest of his cell and noticing his mattress had landed in the puddle under the leaking part of the ceiling.

Okay, it got worse.

But at least he wasn't killed he then told himself, hearing several plated footsteps walking passed the door to his cell and stopping outside a cell two doors down.

"It's time." One of the guards said after tapping on the bars with the hilt of his sword. "Come on."

What followed next was a series of kicking a screaming, followed by a lot of crying from the prisoner as they were hauled off to the executioners block. Each new prisoner for the block were getting closer and closer to his cell as days rolled by and soon Athrodar believed he would be the next.

The one thing that stopped him from fully believing he was next, were the constant visits from Sergeant Killjoy and his band of sadistic guards.

Once all was quiet again, Athrodar returned to looking at the spider, only to get interrupted by a latch opening outside his cell and the sound of a woman cursing at herself.

"Athrodar?" The voice said in a loud whisper, looking into one of the cells and finding a half naked prisoner. "By Elune that's not what I want to see." The voice said, covering their eyes. "Put some pants on, man. Come on!"

"Elaria?" Athrodar whispered out loud this time, standing up slowly and moving towards the door to his cell. Turns out they badly injured his leg as well this time, forcing him to limp. They really went to town on him today he thought as well, looking through the small window in his door.

"Wow, you look like shit." The Night Elf told him after seeing his cut up face. "Does Sylvanas like scars or something?"

"No. Yes. I.. I don't know, what are you doing here?"

Elaria grinned, leaning up against his door. "I heard you were feeling blue, so being the amazing person I am, I came here to cheer you up."

"Great..." He muttered, sounding less than amused.

Elaria saw him limp to the flipped over bed. "Seriously, what has happened to you in here?"

"Daily beatings because I won't say a word to them." Athrodar chuckled the moment he sat down on the soaked mattress. "I'm lucky I'm undead, otherwise it would fucking hurt."

Elaria frowned at him. "Don't you have some sort of.. Fast healing? The necromantic magic or whatever coursing through your veins?"

"I can't do anything in here. They have dampened my magics, so I can't heal, use my abilities and I feel physically weak." He looked towards the door and the head of Elaria looking through the small window. "How did you get in here?"

"Sewers." She saw him raise an eyebrow at her. "I know, but I had no choice."

"Is that so?" He asked, chuckling at her.

"I'm almost certain my inn is being watched, so I had to go through the sewers." Elaria looked down at herself. "I feel dirty and I smell."

"What else is new?"

Elaria glared at him. "Why did I come here if you're just going to insult me?"

"You're right, sorry. Just been a while since I saw a friendly face, and now I've seen two in a day." He tried to look behind her, but figured it was impossible. "Make sure we're alone. I'm not in the mood to get hit for a third time today."

Elaria looked behind her and saw nothing but rows of bars. "We're fine." She wrapped a hand around one of the small bars. "Do you want me to break you out?"

"No, I don't want them coming after you or Luna. She shouldn't be dragged into this further than she already has been." Athrodar groaned as the pain of the day was catching up to him, laying flat on his back atop the mattress. "If you can, get a message out to Sylvanas and tell her I'm okay."

Elaria smiled as he closed his eyes. "I was going to say something cheesy like 'you can tell her yourself when I break you out of here.' But that would just be stupid."

Athrodar chuckled. "Thank the Titans you didn't or I would have asked you to break me out just so I can lock you in here."

Elaria laughed with him, letting out a small sigh. "I've missed this."

"You never came to visit me in Undercity or Orgrimmar after we took Ironforge." Athrodar told her.

"You never came to Stormwind to visit me." She retorted.

"Well, look what happens when I step into Alliance territory for a day." Athrodar gestures to his cell. "Not exactly the welcome party I was expecting."

"What were you doing in Lakeshire anyway?" She asked him, trying to understand why he was on his own, so far from the Horde.

Athrodar didn't reply right away, thinking to himself if he should answer or not. "A story for another time." He told her, figuring it was the best answer he could give without saying why. "You should go, before the guards realise someone is down here."

Elaria watched him cover his eyes with his arm, knowing the conversation was practically over. "I'll come visit again soon. Hopefully under better circumstances."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Victoria asked, looking over the side of the boat with her head buried in her arms.

"For the tenth time, we're almost there!" Viraleth snapped, losing her patience with the Princess and knowing she couldn't do anything to harm her. "Just stay quiet until I tell you we're in Menethil Harbour."

Victoria grinned at her reaction, knowing it was winding her up and continuing to prod Dark Ranger-General with a long stick. "Are we there yet!?"

Sera stood between both Viraleth and Victoria, finding the whole thing amusing and interesting at the same time. "You know," she whispered to Victoria, "they say that the people you annoy or bully or whatever this is, is someone you have a crush on."

If Victoria could go red, she was certain her face would be the brightest red Sera had ever seen. "Wh-what? I don't have a crush on her."

"No? Then why did you stutter?"

Victoria covered her cheeks with her hands, suddenly becoming flustered by Sera's questions. "You caught me off guard."

Sera leaned closer to the now embarrassed Princess. "You two would be cute together. She's serious and cold, does what she has to do to progress and survive in this world. And you manage to warm her up by just being nearby."

Victoria covered her ears. "Stop!" She begged, catching the attention of everyone on the ship.

"Now what?" Viraleth asked the Princess who jumped out of her skin when she stood beside her. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" She blurted, clearing her throat and trying that again when she realised she just gave away that something was up. "Nothing, okay? I am fine."

"Oh yeah, I'm convinced."

Victoria glanced over to Sera who was now grinning at her. "I'm going to my cabin, call for me when we're there."

Nathanos watched her leave from the wheel of the ship, looking back to both Viraleth and Sera. "The Dark Lady will know something is up if she sees her like this."

"What makes you think that?" Sera asked him, suddenly realising she could have broken the Princess.

"Because Sylvanas knows her well enough to know if something isn't right." Nathanos looked towards the horizon, trying to find Menethil Harbour. "And by the way she was just acting, something isn't right."

Viraleth turned to Sera. "What did you do?"

"Me?" The Death Knight had a feigned look of innocence on her face she hoped they would buy. "I didn't do anything."

"Okay, then what did you say to her?"

"Nothing... Too bad." Sera sighed and rolled her eyes. "I may have teased her about annoying you and how it could be seen as her saying she has.. A.. You know... Crush on you?"

Viraleth snorted, then began to laugh out loud at how ridiculous it sounded. "Yeah, because the Princess would have a crush on the one person who constantly yells at her."

"Well, you don't _constantly_ yell at her. I have been there when you comfort her because Sylvanas isn't around."

Nathanos glanced over to them and decided to chime in. "You are also the only person she comes to when she needs advice."

Viraleth pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I comfort her because I'm the Dark Ranger-General and the Queen's closest friend. I have to make sure everything is in order for her and there's no stiff cogs in this well oiled machine."

She looked over to Nathanos. "And since when do _you _take notice of these things?"

"I'm their family Champion, I have to make sure they're all protected, even if that means I have to take notice of whatever you and the Princess have."

"We don't _have_ anything!" She yelled, shaking her head at the pair of them. "You go back to sailing this ship." She told Nathanos, looking over to Sera. "And you should be standing on guard outside your Princess' cabin."

Sera grinned. "To stop you from pouncing at her?"

Viraleth curled her fist. "Don't make me hit you."

Sera held up her hands. "Okay, okay. I'm going. I didn't know this was such a touchy subject for you." Just as she walked down the steps leading to the helm of the ship, a knife flew passed her head by inches, looking back at a glaring Viraleth. "This doesn't stop me from thinking it."

"Keep this up, I'll make sure the next one doesn't miss." Viraleth told her, holding another throwing knife between her middle and index fingers.

"That will have to wait." Nathanos told the Ranger-General. "We're at Menethil Harbour."

Viraleth looked towards the horizon and noticing the land mass and just making out the Horde flags on the blockade of ships around the outside of it. "Good. The quicker we get reinforcements, the quicker we can get Athrodar out of Stormwind and I can return to Undercity."

Whilst they were getting closer to the port, Seliana ran into the keep where Sylvanas was looking through the reports and documents that the port had piled up. "They're here, my Lady."

"Good." She replied, placing down the report in her hand, picking up and slinging her bow over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

Sera knocked on the cabin door, waiting a couple of seconds for Victoria to answer. "We're just about to set anchor in Menethil Harbour. I thought you should know after you told us to tell you."

"Thank you, Sera." Victoria opened the door and stepped out on to the deck, watching as the port town got closer by the second. "How long will it take to get everyone?"

"Half an hour? Maybe less. Just depends on who is coming."

Victoria saw a group of familiar Rangers waiting for them, widening her eyes when she realised who they were. "How did they get here so quickly?"

Sera saw the group and stood to attention by Victoria's side as they docked. "My Lady." She said as Sylvanas walked on board.

"Mother.. What are you...?"

Sylvanas inspected the Princess head to toe, checking every inch of her she could to make sure she was okay before hugging her tightly. "Don't run away like that again." She whispered to her.

Victoria didn't reciprocate the hug, instead she waited until Sylvanas let go of her before she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I had to do something, you weren't talking about dad, or sending a group to break him out."

Sylvanas looked over to Viraleth who remained standing at the helm of the ship. "You didn't tell her?"

"I did, she apparently didn't listen."

Victoria looked back and forth between them. "What?"

Sylvanas took hold of Victoria's hands, looking down at them both. "I'm not very good at this." She told her, kissing the top of one. "I can't... _express_... myself like you or Athrodar in these situations."

Victoria lowered her head, having it lifted by Sylvanas so she was looking at her. "I miss him, so.. so much. And I... I couldn't live with myself if you went to Stormwind to save him. Only to get caught yourself."

Victoria nodded profusely, biting her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. "I just want him back."

Sylvanas pulled her in for another hug when she saw a tear fall from her eyes. "I know, I do too." She kissed her cheek. "Come back with me, help me plan for his rescue."

"Promise?"

She smiled at her daughter. "I promise."

Viraleth watched the two of them hug once more, tapping her hand on the wheel of the ship. "So... We're not going to free Athrodar after all?"

* * *

"They have still secured the entirety of Northern Lordaeron with ships." Admiral Taylor told Varian. "They're placed perfectly for a counterattack against anything we throw at them."

"Can we draw them out?" Varian asked, looking at the Admiral first and then the other Officers in the room. "Any idea will be better than nothing."

"We could lure them away with something." Genn suggested. "Though I'm not sure what they would want."

"We have the Banshee Queen's consort." Varian said. "They would leave Menethil Harbour to pursue us if they think we're moving him."

"It's just coming up with a way to move him without leaving that spell encased cell." Genn muttered, looking over to the Admiral. "Do you have any ship that could hold him?"

"We have a few for transporting war prisoners, but they have almost no defence should the Horde catch up to us." The Admiral sat back in his chair. "Though I suspect there will be a convey for such a high profile prisoner?"

"That's correct." Varian said, standing up and walking around the large war table, moving several Alliance ships on the map towards Menethil Harbour. "We will take a detour around the northern part of the Maelstrom towards Menethil Harbour and landing in Theramore where we will drop him off."

"And Jaina will agree to this?" Genn asked, sounding unconvinced.

"She should. It will give her time to get to know our prisoner, study him and act as a neutral party between the Horde and Alliance, though acting in our terms."

"Wouldn't the Horde just attack Theramore when they find out he's there?"

"Not unless Sylvanas orders it." Anduin said, speaking up after a long silence. "Baine won't attack unless the Horde attack. Jaina was a friend of Cairne's, at least that's what she has told me."

"This planning is all well and good," Muradin told them, "but how do ye plan teh get him on the ship?"

"Dalaran had an arcane wrap around his wrists when he was under Arthas' control." Anduin said, suggesting an idea at the same time. "I'm sure we have a Mage who can do the same."

"The same one who put the spells up around the Mage wing of the Stockades." Genn said, nodding slowly at the idea. "Prince Anduin, that might just work."

"The only problem is, he's retired and he doesn't exactly like the Royal Family." Varian sighed. "I suppose if he is the only one who can help, we will have to make a visit."

"Aren't there any others?" Anduin asked, hoping they wouldn't have to, by the look on his fathers face, beg the Mage in question.

"All the mages who know what to do are part of the Kirin Tor, who aren't a part of this war. It's their spell after all." Varian shook his head. "No, we're going to have to talk to him and hope he has calmed in his later years."

"Why does he hate us?" Anduin now asked.

Varian glanced over to Genn and then to Muradin, both of them wanting to know as well as Admiral Taylor and the other officers. "I don't particularly know why he does, but I just know he has hatred for the Royal Family. So don't be surprised if he doesn't agree to it."

Anduin frowned at the rather short explaination. "Why don't we just arrest him? For treason or something."

Varian laughed a little. "You can't arrest people for hating you, my son. There will always be those that dislike you, that's life."

Anduin nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Varian walked to the edge of the room and gazed out the window, overlooking the Alliance Capital below. "For now, we will continue to get the finer details of this plan out the way before we talk to him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Planning**

A few days had passed since Sylvanas told her daughter they would come up with a plan to free Athrodar together and the Princess was now on a similar situation to the one she found herself in before she left.

"My Lady," Sera began, standing next to the Princess who sat on the wolf skin draped throne in Grommash Hold, "no offence, but how is this different to the last two months?"

"Because, Captain, my mother may be out on a hunt, but she has promised me we will come up with a plan to break Athrodar out of the Stockades." Victoria stroked one of the wolf pelts. "She should be back any minute now, and then we will begin."

Sera was about to argue, but bowed her head instead. "Very well, my Lady."

A few minutes passed by of complete silence in Grommash Hold with Victoria continuing to stroke one of the pelts. This was interrupted when Sylvanas returned from one of her many hunts in Ashenvale, making her way over to Victoria and kissing her forehead.

"How are you?"

Victoria stood up from the throne so Sylvanas could sit on it, standing in front of the Banshee Queen with a smile on her face. "Excited, prepared. I want to plan right away to get Athrodar back."

Sylvanas took the first report of the day off of Seliana who had already gathered at least twenty. "I don't know. We just got back and I have all these reports to look through." She began to scan through the first one, not noticing the upset look on Victoria's face.

"Oh... Okay then." She began to walk away, holding up her hand when Sera began to follow. "No... I want to be alone." She told her.

"Understood, my Lady." Sera replied, sounding professional whilst keeping her anger from boiling over, knowing that the Princess' running away done little to change the every day goings on with Sylvanas.

Leaving Grommash Hold, Victoria began to wander the city streets of Orgrimmar, keeping her hood up and avoiding any contact with civilians or soldiers that recognised her. She headed straight for the Cleft of Shadows and the darkest part of the area, looking to hide from everyone.

"I hate it here!" She yelled, letting her frustrations be known to those that could hear her. "I just want him back..." She then muttered, falling to her knees and gently weeping. "And nobody will help me!" She yelled again, this time letting out a long, loud banshee scream.

Everyone in the Cleft of Shadows covered their ears, though the young Banshee continued to scream and wail, suddenly finding it hard to control her emotions.

One of those covering their ears was Viraleth who was visiting the Cleft of Shadows to pick up a few poisons from the rogues inside, looking around the darkened areas and finding either Sylvanas or Victoria on their knees, hidden from everyone.

"My Lady!" She yelled, trying to get through to whichever one it was, stepping closer and slowly moving a hand down to their shoulder. "My Lady!" She yelled again, pulling on the shoulder and turning Victoria around so she was looking at her.

Viraleth stared at her for a few seconds, knowing that if she does what she's thinking, it may calm the Princess, but she will also fuel the rumour mill that Sera is churning to tease her. "Fuck it..." She muttered, hugging the Princess and rocking her back and forth.

Victoria held onto her tightly, crying into her shoulder. "She hasn't... Hasn't changed!" She cried, continuing to hold onto her tightly. "I want to get him back."

Viraleth closed her eyes and continued to rock her back and forth. "Shh, I know. Let me talk to her." She said calmly, pulling her hood down and stroking her hair. "Let me talk to her." She repeated, feeling Victoria's grip loosen and knowing she was calming her down.

"I want him back." Victoria whispered, closing her eyes as well and just hugging the Ranger-General. "I want my dad back, I don't want him to be so far away."

_By the Gods, she is the most innocent undead I've ever met._ Viraleth thought, pulling the Princess off her and looking into her eyes, not seeing a young women, only an upset little girl. _It's wrong, it's so, so wrong._ She thought this time.

Victoria looked the Dark Ranger-General in the eyes and began to believe what Sera told her, she may just have a crush on her. She leaned forward slowly, only to have Viraleth cover her lips with her hand. "My Lady, no. I... We better not."

Victoria sat in silence whilst Viraleth stood up and offered a hand down. "I'm sorry." She eventually said, being helped up by the Ranger-General. "I wasn't thinking."

"Don't talk about it. You'll make it worse." Viraleth tidied the Princess' uniform, avoiding eye contact. "Come on, let's go talk to the Queen."

* * *

Varian stood outside a lone house in the middle of Elwynn Forest along with his Royal Guards behind him as well as Genn and Anduin. "Are you sure about this, my King?"

"He's the only one who can help." Varian said, nodding to the Captain by the door who knocked on it shortly after.

"I'm not in!" A voice yelled, followed by a low grumble. "Now go away!"

Varian looked back to both Genn and Anduin, the pair of them wearing a frown on their faces. "Matthew, we need your help."

The Mage opened up the door a little and peered out of it, looking at the Royal Family, especially Varian, and glaring at them. "No." He shut the door behind him, shuffling back further into his house.

"You're the only one outside the Kirin Tor who can help us." The King then told him.

"Then go ask one of them. I no longer practice magic."

"We can't. This is an Alliance matter, the Kirin Tor won't get involved. Their leaders are close to the prisoner we need escorted." Varian stood closer to the door. "It's the Prince of Death. Arthas' second in command and now the second in command of the Horde."

The door slowly opened again, this time the Mage was watching the High King very closely. "I'm listening..."

"We need him transported to Theramore, away from Stormwind and the remaining Alliance on this continent." Varian looked directly at the Mage who continued to watch him closely. "If we do this without your help, he will escape and it would have all been for nothing."

"And why should I care?" The Mage then asked. "I may be a human, living in Elwynn Forest and despise the Horde. But why should I care what happens to him? Let him escape, be with his Warchief or whatever. Just leave me out of this."

Varian watched the Mage close the door again, sighing and turning to face Genn and Anduin, the latter moving forward and banging his fist on the door. "Matthew, why won't you help us? Why do you hate the Royal Family?"

Matthew opened the door and looked at the Prince, figuring the young lad wasn't even born or was too young to remember. "My wife died serving your father, my son too. So you want to know why I won't help you? Because I never got to say goodbye to them and I think keeping that Death Knight locked up and away from his family is the most cruel thing you can do."

Anduin watched the door close, shocked at the answers the old Mage gave him. Genn however, was becoming angry and moved towards the door this time. "His whore murdered my son! Why should we hand him over to her when I never got to say goodbye!?"

"Then you should understand what I'm saying." The Mage told him behind the closed door. "Let him spend time with his family, before fate rips them apart for good."

Varian placed his hand on Anduin's shoulder. "There's no getting through to him. Come on, let's go back and come up with a different plan."

Anduin shook his hand off his shoulder. "He was arrested for being in Alliance territory during a war."

"Was he fighting back when you arrested him?" The Mage asked.

Anduin looked back to his father who shook his head. "No."

"Then have you all considered the notion that he wanted to be arrested?"

Anduin shook his head. "But he spoke to me. He told me he didn't attack because of civilians."

"How honourable of him." The Mage opened up his door completely, looking out at the three of them. "It was convenient that he just appeared in Alliance territory, I'm assuming alone?" Varian nodded. "Didn't attack anyone and then said it was because there were civilians."

Varian frowned at the old Mage. "What are you saying?"

"That he got himself captured for a reason. You just have to figure out what that reason is." The Mage began to shut the door, shaking his head. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who sees these things."

Genn and Anduin looked back to Varian who nodded slowly. "I think it's about time we gave our prisoner a little visit."

Athrodar sat on one side of his cell, staring at the other side and whistling out loud as he was overcome with boredom. He had yet to speak since his Anduin encounter and the Sergeant made sure that he was punished every day for keeping silent.

He was waiting for today's beating, knowing it was running late by a couple of hours and was strangely missing the sadistic bastard. _I wonder what's keeping him._

He looked towards the door when footsteps were coming closer to his cell. _Finally, time to get this over with._ He thought, standingjj up and preparing for the struggle he was going to give them.

Once the door was unlocked and opened, Athrodar saw the Royal Family step in, flanked by Royal Guards and Genn at the back, kept at a distance to the Death Knight for both of their safety. "Are you willing to talk?"

Athrodar looked over to Varian who stood on the opposite side of the bed to the Death Knight who just smirked at him. "Apparently not." The King said, nodding over to the two guards flanking him.

Athrodar didn't struggle against their attempt to hold him down, being pulled to the floor and sitting down in front of the King. "Why were you in Lakeshire?"

When he didn't respond, Anduin decided to try something. "If you help us, we can help you. Just answer this simple question."

Athrodar looked over to the Prince then to the King, finally looking over to Genn who looked disgusted at the Death Knight. "Tell him to leave." Athrodar told them, staring at the old wolf.

Varian looked back to the Gilnean King. "Go back to the keep."

Genn bowed to Varian after a long minute. "My King."

Once he was gone, Athrodar looked towards Anduin and decided to answer to the Prince more than the King. "You want to know why?" The Prince nodded, making the Death Knight grin. "Because I was bored."

"I don't believe you." Varian said, though Athrodar didn't respond to him.

Anduin repeated what his father said, making Athrodar grin when they actually made Anduin the main interrogator. "Good, I'd have been surprised if you did."

"So why were you in Lakeshire?" Anduin asked again.

"Waiting to get captured." Athrodar told them, this time sounding more truthful than the last answer. "Waiting to get captured to then be taken here in the middle of Stormwind, the Alliance capital."

Anduin looked over to his father who narrowed his eyes at the Death Knight. "Why do you want to be here? You're alone in the Capital, locked in our Stockades. Whatever plan you have, it won't work."

"I'm almost certain it will." Athrodar told him, leaning back against the wall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rest."

Varian placed a hand on Anduin's shoulder. "Leave us."

"But father-"

"Now, Anduin." Varian looked down at Athrodar who had closed his eyes. "I need to talk to him alone."

Athrodar opened his eyes when the door to his cell shut behind Anduin's departure, grinning up at the High King. "Is it wise to be left alone in here with me?"

Varian sat down on the bed, looking at Athrodar. "You tell me. Will you attack me whilst we're alone in here?"

"Oh, now your majesty, that wouldn't be very honourable of me now, would it?"

"Cut the crap." Varian said, his face a mask of seriousness. "You haven't spoken for two months and now you want to talk? Clearly you want something."

"There's no fooling you." Athrodar sat forward, smirking at the High King. "I want to leave. Go home and spend time with my family."

Varian laughed at the demand. "That will never happen, you're not leaving here until this war is over." He stood up from the bed and walked to the cell door. "Unless, you can convince Sylvanas to a ceasefire. We will then talk over terms of her surrender."

Athrodar laughed this time. "She will never surrender, not even if it means she gets me back. The Horde are winning this war, Ironforge is ours, nobody has seen the leader of the Gnomes since we took their city as well." Athrodar sat back against the wall. "Your Alliance is fragile. The correct deal could see the Draenei and Kaldorei on our side."

"They won't join the Horde. There's too much bloodshed between them and the orcs."

"Perhaps." Athrodar closes his eyes again. "You know what I want now, so unless you're going to give it to me, this conversation is done."

"Fine." Varian knocked on the door, hearing the two guards outside unlock it and open it for the King. "I'll see you again soon. You best come up with more realistic demands if you want them met."

* * *

Viraleth stood at the entrance to Grommash Hold, uncomfortably shifting her weight from her left leg to her right as Victoria stood beside her. "My Lady, can I have some room?"

Victoria only just noticed their close proximity and took a big step right. "Sorry..." She mumbled, not quite sure on how to act around her now.

"Just don't mention what happened to your mother, okay? Titans knows she will skin me if she finds out what _almost_ happened." Viraleth entered Grommash Hold, being followed by the Princess shortly after.

Once they were in the Hold, Sylvanas looked over to them with a frown. "Viraleth? Why are you here?"

"Collecting poison. But the other reason is because, you lied to your daughter."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the bold accusation, handing Seliana the report in her hand and standing up from her throne. "Excuse me?"

Viraleth straightened her posture, keeping Victoria behind her as Sylvanas got ever closer. "That's right. You lied to your daughter about planning for Athrodar's prison break... Thing."

Sylvanas stood in front of the Dark Ranger-General, looking down at her. "You're accusing your Queen of lying?"

"Well..." Viraleth looked away at the intensifying gaze from her Queen, becoming uncomfortable as she knew Sylvanas was getting increasingly angry. "Maybe not lying... But you're not doing what you promised your daughter."

Victoria placed a hand on Viraleth's arm, moving her out the way so she was standing in front of Sylvanas now. "She's right. You threw away my offer to plan for Athrodar's freedom the moment you came back."

Sylvanas' expression softened the moment Victoria stood in front of her, slowly moving a hand to her cheek and being stung when she moved away from it. "Honey... You don't understand.."

"What I understand is, you don't want to get Athrodar back. You avoid talking about him and planning to get him back." Victoria looked down at the floor. "Why do you avoid it?"

"You don't understand." Sylvanas repeated, looking behind Victoria and towards Viraleth. "Neither one of you do."

"Then tell us." Viraleth blurted out.

Sylvanas sighed, placing a hand on Victoria's face. "Have you noticed something missing in this room?"

Victoria and Viraleth looked around the room, though it was the Dark Ranger-General who noticed it. "Athrodar's Rangers aren't here."

Sylvanas nodded. "Very good. That's because they're moving south, from Undercity." She saw Victoria look at her with widened eyes. "They're moving south to break Athrodar out of the Stockades."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Victoria asked.

Sylvanas cupped Victoria's face in her hands. "You left before I could. I was going to tell you after I read through a few reports." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I know how much it meant to you."

"Can they do it with just five?" Victoria asked, being dragged to the throne as Sylvanas aimed to sit back down.

"They're Athrodar's chosen Rangers, he wouldn't have chosen them if they couldn't do it." Sylvanas sat on the throne and pulled Victoria onto her lap. "They should arrive outside Stormwind in a couple of days. They will then sneak into the Capital and into the Stockades, find Athrodar and break him out."

The Banshee Queen hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. "They will then go to the harbour and meet up with Velonara and the Forsaken aboard your ship that left at Menethil Harbour and sail straight to Durotar."

"And back to us."

Sylvanas smiled, squeezing her tighter. "Precisely. He will return to us and then we can prepare for the attack on Stormwind."

Viraleth stood in the middle of the room, looking at both banshees. "Why wasn't I told this?"

"Because I told nobody about it, to keep it a secret. Now that you two know, it is fine. They've already left and word won't travel as quick as those five." Sylvanas took hold of Victoria's hand, looking at Viraleth. "Now I need you to answer me something."

"My Lady?"

"Should I listen to Sera?" Sylvanas looked over to the Night Elf. "She is very talkative about you and my daughter."

Viraleth widened her eyes, shocked at the Night Elf's betrayal. "My Lady, nothing has happened. Sera is just teasing the two of us."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the Dark Ranger-General, making her become uncomfortable once more under her gaze. "I know." She said, grinning at her. "She told me it would make you both uncomfortable, I didn't believe her until I saw it."

Viraleth began to laugh along with the Banshee Queen, though deep down she was calming herself at dodging a bullet. Victoria however was easier to read, though she was luckily facing away from the Banshee Queen.

"But if you do have something to her and act on it," Sylvanas began, her tone one of seriousness, "I will hunt you down. Even if you are my friend."

Viraleth bowed to her. "There's nothing, my Lady. As I keep telling Sera, I am her mother's friend, I will treat her like I treat you, my Lady."

Sylvanas stroked Victoria's hair, having the Princess lean back into her. "Good. I don't want anyone to hurt her."

"They won't." Victoria told her. "Not whilst I have my guard."

Sylvanas smiled at her. "I know. I still have to make sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Prisoner**

Clea and the rest of her group arrived on the outskirts of Stormwind city itself, setting up a tiny encampment inside a group of trees and away from any roads.

"We'll find a clean, safe route to Athrodar tonight then we will break him out tomorrow night." Clea looked towards the outer wall of the city she could just see through the trees. "Let's just hope everything goes to plan."

"It will, Captain." One of the Rangers said, looking through her quiver. "Then we will get Athrodar back and then return here and take the city for the Horde."

"That's a good plan." Clea said, smiling at the Dark Ranger. "Trouble is, plans almost never go to plan. So we will need a backup."

"We will have to dig in and wait if we're caught and our way to the harbour is blocked off." Another Dark Ranger said.

"Worst case scenario, we all get captured or killed." A third said, petting her skeletal horse.

"At least if we're captured, we're closer to Athrodar and can plan an escape from the inside."

Clea laughed a little. "That is true, though let's not aim for that." She picked up her bow and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm going to find a way in, wait here until I return."

By the time Clea left, it was already dusk which was perfect for her as she already found weaknesses in their night guard positions. "Interesting..." She muttered, noticing they had a twenty second gap between guard rotations.

Making her way further in to the city, she kept to any shadows she could find on the roofs as gryphon riders patrolled from the skies. "That's going to be a problem."

Waiting for a few minutes until a window of opportunity presented itself, Clea quickly moved from the roofs to a nearby back alley in the Trade District and hiding behind two crates stacked on top of each other.

She quickly left the Trade District with ease, spotting the entrance to the Stockades within seconds and hiding behind a nearby tree. "Please nobody come out of that building." She pleaded to herself, looking at a wine store to her right whilst occasionally looking over to the Stockades.

When she heard voices coming from the shop, she quickly looked up the tree and saw it was easy to climb, hiding away in the branches and leaves just as the door opened. "Don't look up..." She whispered, nocking an arrow on her bow and waiting for the human to pass.

"Hurry up! The King has summoned us to the keep." Clea watched a group of guards run passed her tree, across the bridge connecting the Trade District to the Mage District and continuing into the former.

"No time to check that out." She muttered, climbing down from the tree the moment the area was clear of Alliance.

Whilst Clea remained in Stormwind, the other four Dark Rangers were scouring out the main entrance of Stormwind as well as any escape route through Elwynn Forest should their plan not work out.

By the time Clea returned to them, it was already midnight and they began to discuss several outcomes and exits to their original plan, should it not succeed. "It's highly unlikely, if they stick to their current guard rotation, that we will get caught." Clea told them.

"But?" One of them asked.

"Should they change it for whatever reason, we will need to be quick and light on our feet. We have to get in and out in lightning speeds to not have the entirety of Stormwind city falling down on to us."

"We can escape through the forest." One of them suggested. "It covers a lot of ground, so if we climb up and stick to the trees, we could lose them."

"Not a bad idea, actually." Clea looked towards the city. "If we're cut off from our naval escape, running into their forests could lose them, but we risk getting lost ourselves."

Clea continued to look at the city, getting a nagging feeling that they were missing something. "I saw a group of guards running towards the keep. I didn't think anything of it, but I may have made a mistake."

The four Dark Rangers frowned at their Captain. "How so?" One of them asked.

"What if they saw us coming?" Clea asked them. "Five Dark Rangers marching south towards Stormwind doesn't exactly scream safe."

"Should we move it forward to now?" Another one asked.

"If they saw us, they would think we're going now. So no, not tonight. We will stick to the plan and break him out tomorrow." Clea looked at the four Dark Rangers with her. "Got that?"

They all nodded at her. "Good." She said with a grin. "Let's get back to naming all the possible ways we could get caught."

* * *

"Has he spoken since we visited him?"

Varian shook his head, sitting on the throne in Stormwind Keep and looking over to Genn who asked him. "He has gone back to silence."

"Why are we keeping him around? If he has no use to us, and what he says is true, he will be more work than he is worth."

Varian rubbed his temple, closing his eyes to try to relieve the stress of the situation. "He can become useful, if we can find out a way to make him talk."

"What did the two of you speak about?"

"He wants to go home." Varian looked over to Anduin who looked like he was about to speak. "Go ahead."

"He wants to go home, and he spoke to me about Sylvanas." Anduin told them. "I think the way to make him talk, is to talk about her." He glanced over to Genn. "Without insulting her."

Genn snorted. "That's impossible."

"He won't speak otherwise. At least that's what I learned."

"So... What, you want us to have an actual conversation with him that won't tell us anything about the Horde's plans or why he is here?" Genn shook his head. "Leave me alone with him, I'll get him to talk."

Varian held up his hand. "No. He told me Sylvanas would never take a ceasefire, even if that means she will never get to see him again." He stood up from the throne and walked down the steps leading to it. "They're winning this war, and we can't retaliate because they stop our attacks before it happens."

"Then we go through with the original plan. We just need to persuade that Mage." Anduin looked back and forth between Varian and Genn. "I just don't know how."

"Then it looks like we will have to pay him." Varian said, putting his hands behind his back. "The trouble is knowing his price."

"It's not much." The old Mage said, walking into the throne room. "Just an apology from the King for his father's mistakes. And compensation."

"You want me to apologise for the late King's orders he gave your wife?" Varian asked, surprised at the request.

"If you're too proud to do it-"

"No, no... I give you my word, as High King of the Alliance and son of the late King Llane, that I am sorry for what has happened to your wife and son. I'm sure they were good people." Varian looked over to Genn and Anduin "How much of a compensation?"

"Twenty-five hundred gold. Enough to see me through my last years comfortably." He glanced over to the guards on either side of him. "Well?"

"We'll get your gold. Half now and half when you've helped us." Varian nodded over to the two guards on either side of the Mage.

"I will have to go with you if you're planning on taking him away. Make sure the spell keeps."

Varian looked down at the hunched over Mage. "You done the spell on the Stockades Mage quarter and that has kept over the years."

"I'm old, my magic isn't what it used to be."

The High King sighed. "Fine, you join the voyage."

"Good. I assume you'll hand me one of these guards so I can move everything over to my cabin on the ship."

Genn let out a low growl. "My King, this is getting out of hand."

"Yes." Varian stepped towards the old Mage. "I will have a guard collect your things and have them sent to the cabin. In the meantime, you will help us move our VIP prisoner to the ship."

"Yes, yes. Whatever." The old Mage began to hobble towards the exit of the keep. "Lead the way."

Varian looked over to Genn who let out a long exhale through his nose, losing his patience with the Mage already. "Summon our officers and their guards to the Keep, I'll take him to Athrodar."

Genn bowed his head. "My King."

As Varian and the old Mage made their way to the Stockades, they saw several officers and guards run passed them, saluting their King before continuing their trip. "I see they all still kiss your feet."

"They respect their King. I can't help that." Varian looked towards the Stockades that was getting closer. "How do you plan to keep him contained?"

"I'll enchant the shackles with the same magic as his cell. It will drain his strength, magical abilities and any healing he has." The old Mage smiled. "Very handy if you need to torture someone."

"We're not going to torturw him. We're just bringing him to Theramore." Varian waved over the Sergeant in charge of the Stockades as well as his men. "We are taking him out of here and on a ship. You're in charge of watching over him until we arrive."

The Sergeant saluted. "I will make sure he remains weak and just about alive, my King."

"Good." Varian and the Mage walked into the Stockades, having the Sergeant and his guards follow them until they were outside Athrodar's cell. "Open it."

The Mage watched the door unlock and then walked inside. "Interesting... My spell hasn't completely drained him." He groaned as he sat on the bed and looked down at Athrodar who was on the floor. "I will love to study him on the ship."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at the old Mage, not taking in the Sergeant and his guards holding shackles, ready to take him away. "Put them on him." Varian ordered and in a flash the chains were on him.

The Death Knight didn't put up much of a struggle as the Old Mage just smiled at him, being lifted up on to his feet and watching him enchant the shackles. "This should last until we Theramore, but I will stay with him throughout the trip."

"Take him to the Harbour and gather all the guards you can." Varian ordered the Sergeant. "We don't want to risk losing him before we've set sail."

"Understood, my King." The Sergeant ordered his men to drag Athrodar out the cell, following them closely behind and telling any guard he saw to follow them.

"I expect my other half of the payment the moment we set sail." The old Mage looked up at Varian. "You need not worry about my making portals, it's been too long and I don't think I have the energy."

"You will be paid the moment we set sail." Varian reassured him. "You have done Stormwind and the Alliance a great service."

"And yet," he began, shuffling towards the exit of the Stockades, "I didn't do this for you."

* * *

Clea narrowed her eyes at several approaching guards, watching them talk and run back into the city shortly after. "They're leaving the front gates unmanned." She told the four other Rangers with her.

"Should we move the plan up to now?"

Clea continued to watch the guards retreat into Stormwind, trying to work out what was going on. "Why are they leaving their front gates unmanned? What could possibly be important enough to lower your defences?"

"Maybe they have a problem with Athrodar. You know how many people it would take to subdue him, he's not a normal Death Knight."

Clea nodded slowly, climbing down from her tree. "Let's go find out for ourselves. We could help him escape if that's what this is."

All five Dark Rangers quickly made their way into Stormwind on foot, keeping an eye out for both Athrodar and any Alliance that spot them. "Where are we going first?"

"The Stockades." She told her Rangers, nocking an arrow into place and scanning their surroundings. "Be careful here, they have gryphon riders above. We will have Stormwind alerted to us the moment they see us."

All five of them continued further into Stormwind, reaching the Trade District and sticking to the back alleys. "Left here." Clea told them, moving towards the wine shop she was outside earlier. "We can see if they're going to the Stockades from here."

It took only a couple of minutes for them to realise something was wrong, all four Rangers looking to Clea for guidance. "Damn it... We're going in."

"Are you sure? What if it's a trap?"

"Then we will have free Athrodar quickly." Clea told them, making her way towards the Stockades without waiting for them.

As soon as she entered it however, she realised something else was wrong. "Where is everyone?" She thought out loud, glancing over her shoulder when the other four Rangers joined her. "Split up and find his cell."

Clea looked around at the top of the Stockades, not going down into the dark corridors. She began to look through the paperwork on a desk, finding no clues as to where everyone had gone, but finding a room containing the prisoners personal belongings. "Interesting."

She looked through the room, finding a chest carrying all of Athrodar's gear and frowning at the ring placed on top of it. "That's new."

Crouching down, she began to inspect the ring and eyed the encrusted rubies on it. "This isn't his ring." She muttered, looking through the rest of the chest and placing a hand in a pocket on his ranger leggings and pulling out a note. "What the..."

"Clea, we couldn't find him. Apparently he's been taken out of his cell by the King, several guards and a Mage half an hour ago."

"That _is _interesting..." She said, looking back at the Dark Ranger and handing her the note. "Read this."

The Dark Ranger scanned through it quickly, frowning once she got to the bottom. "Where did you find this?"

"In here." Clea pointed to the chest carrying Athrodar's belongings. "I don't know if it's real or not, but if it is, that changes everything."

"So what do we do now? Can we catch up to him?"

Clea nodded, closing the chest and slinging her bow over her shoulder. "Three of us will follow, the other two will take the chest and bring it with us, but they will split off when we reach the Harbour."

"Okay... But what do we do when we catch up to them? Three of us can't take on an army."

"No, but we will try to rescue Athrodar nonetheless." Clea ordered two of her Rangers to carry the chest, quickly leaving with the two remaining. "We're lucky it's the middle of the night, they will be difficult to spot, even with the chest in their hands."

The three of them made it to the Harbour and saw a massive gathering of guards beside a prisoner ship. "Where are they taking him?" One of the Rangers asked.

"I don't know, but this is a lot of muscle for a prisoner transfer, even for one of Athrodar's strength." Clea pointed to the armada in the horizon. "That's not a convey, not all of them at least. They're planning to attack us."

"Orgrimmar?"

Clea shook her head. "Too high profile, our so would have caught onto the whispers in the city and told us. No, this is an attack to get a foothold somewhere."

"Durotar? Or the Barrens?"

"Maybe... But the ships are pointing north." Clea tapped her fingers on the wall they all stood behind, looking over it and down to the harbour. "Maybe Menethil, but we've got it locked down so tightly that it would be suicide to attack it."

"Not if the Horde get word their Warchief's consort is on a nearby prisoner ship." One of the Dark Rangers told her.

"You're right... They would leave the port and attack it to free him, thus opening up a gap to launch an invasion on Northern Lordaeron." Clea placed a hand on the Dark Ranger's shoulder. "Good thinking. We need to report back to Menethil at once and warn them."

"What about Athrodar?" The second ranger asked.

"He's too protected to break him out here. We will have to see where he's going." Clea opened up the note she took from Athrodar's pocket. "Though I think he will be fine."

"What does it say?" The second Dark Ranger asked, having not read it yet.

"To sum it up, he knows what he is doing." She looked over to the Dark Ranger who asked. "So does our Queen. Whatever is going on between them is above my paycheque, so I can't say much."

"How do we get down there and to our ship?" The first Dark Ranger asked. "They're everywhere down there, it will be a miracle if we get passed them all."

"Then we will have to fight our way through if we're caught." Clea pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow in place. "Let's go."

The three Dark Rangers caught up to the two carrying Athrodar's gear, Clea informing them on the new plan and having them agree with her. "We need to be stealthy and make sure we get to the ship alive, got that?"

The two Dark Rangers nodded. "We're with you, sister."

Clea smiled, taking one side of the chest off them. "Go, stay on the right side of the harbour and head north. Velonara will be waiting for us on the edge of the water to row us back to her ship."

All was going to plan, they had kept an eye out for any Alliance soldier as well as the ship carrying Athrodar sailing away from them and into the open water. "I hope this is the right call." Clea said out loud.

"It was suicide to attack them, sister. At least we have his gear and we have an idea on where they're going."

"Still, Sylvanas sent us out here to bring him back."

The other Dark Ranger carrying the chest dropped her end. "Listen. She is our Queen and Warchief, but not a woman who can see into the future. She would never have known they would take him out of his cell and onto a ship, surrounded by the entirety of Stormwind's army."

Clea nodded, smiling at her. "You're right, sorry. Let's get out of here before we are spotted."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prisoner Ship**

"They've spotted a ship sailing into Durotar port!" Victoria exclaimed, getting giddy and excited about having Athrodar back. "Come on, let's go!" She exclaimed, taking hold of Sera's hand and dragging the Night Elf with her.

Sera laughed at her eagerness, stopping her movements and subsequently stopping Victoria. "Princess, calm down. He might not be on the ship."

"Why? Why would you say that?"

Victoria let go of the Night Elf and stared at her, a little hurt she had brought up that possibility. "Because you need to be realistic, Princess. They may have failed in bringing him home, which is okay."

"How is that okay?" She asked, her voice as low as a whisper whilst her ears showed her sadness, both sides bending down. "I don't want to go now."

"My Lady, look." Sera crouched down in front of her so they were both looking at each other. "If he's there, you will be over the moon and you will run to him, hug him and he will hug you back." She saw the Princess smile at her. "But if he's not, that's not a bad thing, because then we will come up with another plan that will see him return to us. Okay?"

Victoria nodded, kicking one foot back and forth. "Okay..."

"Hey, look at me." The Night Elf waited for a few seconds before Victoria looked at her. "I promise, whatever the answer is, I will be here for you, okay? If we still have to get him back, I will be the first to put my name forward."

"Sera, you don't have to."

The Night Elf shook her head. "You're my Princess, it's not just my job to protect you physically, but I need to protect you in here." She placed a hand over Victoria's heart. "If that means I have to march into Stormwind myself and free him, I will."

Victoria smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. I love that I can rely on you to pick me up."

Sera patted her on the back. "We still have to check if that's him." She pulled the Princess off her. "Don't let Viraleth see you like this, she might just pounce on you."

Although Sera was joking, Victoria widened her eyes and looked around, trying to find the Dark Ranger-General. "She's not here, is she?"

"She's not, no." Sera stood by her side, waiting for the Princess to remember she was going to the port in Durotar. "When you're ready, my Lady."

"Huh? Oh.. Right." Victoria shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Let's go."

Sera walked beside her as they made their way through Orgrimmar, glancing down at the distracted Princess from time to time. "There's never a simple day with you, my Lady, is there?"

"I just have a lot on my mind." She looked up at the Night Elf and then behind at the other eleven guards. "I don't want to share it in front of them."

"You mean the guards that will protect you with their lives? The same guards who see you as their daughter, like your parents?" Sera grinned at Victoria's widened eyes. "Oh yes, they care for you because you care for them."

"Either way, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to see Athrodar walk off that ship." She sped up her walking, leaving Orgrimmar and reaching Durotar port.

"Remember, don't expect him to be there." Sera whispered to her. "Though if he is, I am happy for you."

Victoria stood at the start of the docks, not daring to get closer for the fear of being let down. Her hands were doing several different things at once, not knowing what to actually do with them as she became increasingly nervous. "I see movement." She told Sera.

"Give them time." The Night Elf told her, watching the first Dark Ranger climb off the ship.

The Princess watched more Dark Rangers walk off the ship, followed by Forsaken sailors as well as other members of the Horde. "Come on... Where is he?"

Sera put an arm around the Princess the moment Clea and the other four Royal Rangers walked off the ship. "Damn..." She muttered, pulling the dejected Princess in close as she lowered her head in defeat. "We'll get him back soon, I promise."

* * *

Athrodar sat in the corner of the wooden room, sitting in the middle of the prisoner ship. "So you're this infamous Scourge Princeling I've heard so much about." The old Mage said, having joined Athrodar.

When the Death Knight remained silent, the Mage chuckled. "Not much of a talker, eh? No matter." He sat down on a nearby chair, groaning as his old bones ached from the simple movement.

The Mage watched Athrodar stare at the guards, looking back to the guards himself then over to Athrodar. "You don't want them here, do you?" He looked over to the guards standing around the room. "Can you leave us?"

At first they all stood there, unsure if they should leave the Mage alone with Athrodar, but after he told them he could handle himself. "After all, I am the one who put the spell on his shackles." He added making up their minds for them and all of the guards leaving shortly after.

"Will you talk now? That they're gone?" He asked Athrodar, glancing over to the door and making sure it was shut. "About anything you want."

"Why are you here?"

"I have to keep up the spell on your shackles." The Mage replied.

"Not here in this room. I mean here, on this ship, helping them when you clearly want to be anywhere else." Athrodar smirked at the raised eyebrow. "You and the King don't have a friendly relationship it looks. I see the way you don't look at him when he speaks."

The Mage chuckled at him. "You don't miss much, do you?"

"A little trick I picked up from being an assassin." Athrodar sat forward. "So what happened for you to not like your King?"

"His father sent my wife and son off to their deaths."

"Price of serving a ruler." Athrodar shuffled towards him, leaning up against the closest wall to the Mage and watching him look away and distant. "I see you don't agree."

"The point of a ruler, is to keep his citizens safe." The Mage told him.

"And the point of the soldier, is to keep their people safe." Athrodar retorted. "Though if they have an incompetent commander, their life will be forfeit because of a wrong decision."

"You speak as if you have experience."

"I do and I don't. I've never lost a battle since I joined the Forsaken, but I have seen commanders fail their soldiers."

The Mage frowned at him. "You say you've never lost a battle, but you're in chains on an Alliance ship. So clearly you're lying."

Athrodar grinned, shrugging his shoulders at the Mage. "Or did I lose the fight but win the battle?"

The Mage continued to study Athrodar's body and facial language, realising why he was so calm. "You wanted to get captured."

Athrodar pointed at him. "There you go."

"I told the King and his son that, then I told them they had to find out why." The Mage looked at Athrodar closely, hoping he would say why and getting no immediate answer. "So why did you want to be here?"

"Why do you think I want to be here?" Athrodar asked him, curious on what the Mage might say.

"Because you're insane?"

Athrodar let out a genuine laugh, glancing over to the door when someone walked passed it, stopping the little amount of light coming through the slit under it. "I know what they're doing, shipping me from one continent to another."

"So do I, but I'm curious on what you think it is."

Athrodar smiled. "They're trying to distract the blockade we have at Menethil Harbour, so they can land ships north of Ironforge and cut off any trade we have coming by sea from Orgrimmar." He leaned back against the wall. "It's smart, using me as bait."

"But?"

"My Rangers are already dealing with it." Athrodar said with confidence.

"How do you know this?" The Mage asked, keeping his voice low to avoid the guards outside from overhearing.

"Because I left them a note, one that Sylvanas gave me before I left. It told them, in Thalassian, to follow me should anything happen." Athrodar smirked at the Mage's raised eyebrow. "They know that the Alliance are moving me and will stop this ship before it reaches its destination."

"And when they get here, what happens to me?"

"They'll kill everyone who puts up a fight." He told the Mage, hinting towards him not fighting. "Though we will take those who surrender, prisoner."

"And after this is all over?" The Mage asked. "The Horde win, remove Varian and his son from Stormwind Keep and your Warchief rules the Eastern Kingdoms. What then? Do you just slay all the humans and make them Forsaken?"

"No. We allow them to serve the Horde like we done with the Dwarves of Ironforge. Those that refuse can leave and seek refuge somewhere else." Athrodar saw the Mage begin to think about it. "Those that stay and fight against my Queen and I, will be rebels and put down as such."

"So you're just planning to carry on from where Varian left it?" The Mage almost smiled, shaking his head. "What makes you two any different from him? You'll just send the Alliance soldiers into the fight first."

"That's where you're wrong. They will live like they already do, we won't disrupt that." Athrodar shuffled towards him once more. "We just want to secure a future for the Horde and our daughter. With the Night Elf and Draenei people in north-western Kalimdor, she will be safe here."

"My wife would have liked you." The Mage told him, looking down at his feet and smiling. "She tried to make a better world for our son."

"And you say she died serving her King?"

"She died because her King made the wrong decisions." The Mage stood up from his chair and walked to the door. "I hope you and your Queen don't make the same decisions."

Athrodar watched him lock the door from the inside, slowly standing up, only to walk two steps forward before having the chains on his hands keep him close to the wall. "What are you doing?"

"We're alone in the middle of the sea. The rest of the fleet are moving towards their ambush site." The Mage stood up straight, clicking his back and stretching his muscles and joints for the first time in a long time.

"Okay? But what are _you _doing?"

"Breaking you out." The Mage interlocked his fingers and stretched then out in front of him. "Give me a minute, I've not done this in a long time."

Athrodar stood as far back as possible, watching the Mage engulf his hands in fire and begin to set the wooden room alight. He heard the guards outside slamming on the door and yelling at the Mage to open it. "Why? What about Varian?"

"Fuck Varian, and the Alliance." The Mage began to cast a spell at Athrodar's chains. "I don't mean to swear, but neither Varian or the Alliance have done a single thing for me." He broke Athrodar's chains with an accurate fireball, watching the Death Knight flex his fingers as his strength rapidly returned to him.

"Sylvanas will make sure you're rewarded, as soon as we sail to Orgrimmar."

"If we get out of here." The Mage span around and faced the door, summoning tongues of fire that slithered their way up his legs and across his torso, sitting on his hands and creating bright beacons of fire. "Stand back."

Athrodar covered his eyes as the fire in the Mage's hands burnt brightly, blasting open a hole in the wall and knocking back all the guards slamming on the door. "Are you sure you're as old as you look?" The Death Knight asked, walking out of the room with the Mage.

The Mage chuckled, throwing a couple of fire balls at charging guards, freezing others in place. "Gods, I feel young again." He threw another fire ball at a guard standing up from the initial blast wave, charging up another spell for the Sergeant who came with them from the Stockades.

"Wait, not him." Athrodar placed his foot on the Sergeant's chest and pushed him back down onto his back. "This one I want alive."

"Fine by me." The Mage said, hitting the guards that were frozen in place with fire balls, clearing the remaining guards on the deck of the ship. Just as he was about to go to the helm of the ship, he heard the bells ring out from the nearby ships leading the convoy. "We've got a problem."

Athrodar looked towards the battleships turning around to face them, running over to the side of the prisoner ship and watching them sail passed them and towards the Forsaken ship following them. "We need to help them, or the Alliance will swarm and destroy the ship."

"I can't do anything. They're moving too fast and I'm not as strong as I once was." He saw Athrodar pick up a nearby blade and begin to enchant the sword. "What are you doing?"

"Freezing the water around them. Get to the helm of the ship and turn us around." Athrodar finished enchanting the blade, wrapping his arm around a nearby rope and dipping the tip of the sword into the water. "When you're ready, old man!" He yelled up to the Mage who chuckled and shook his head.

Once they turned the ship around and caught up to the battleships, being the quicker one out of the fleet, the Alliance caught on to what was happening when they saw the guards laying dead on the deck with the middle of it on fire.

The moment they were in front of the stunned Alliance fleet, Athrodar froze the water behind them and therefore the ships froze in place too, sailing alongside the Forsaken ship where Clea saluted Athrodar who bowed his head back to her.

"Time to go home." He muttered to himself, looking up at the Mage who stood in awe of Athrodar's power.

* * *

Victoria remained looking down, not noticing Athrodar who was struggling to put on one of his shoulder guards as it seemed to be deliberately designed by Sylvanas to have someone else attach it to his person. An excuse for her to dress him and therefore have her hands on him.

"Princess, look up."

Victoria listened to Sera and looked up and over to the ship, watching Athrodar walk across a plank, still trying to put the shoulder guard on and slowly making her way towards him.

By the time Athrodar looked up, Victoria was in a full blown sprint and halfway through the air as she leapt at him, knocking the Death Knight over as she hugged him tightly. "Dad!"

Athrodar just chuckled, hugging her back just as tightly and kissing her cheek. "I've missed you so much, my shadow flower."

Victoria continued to hug him tightly, even after the old Mage walked off the ship with the Sergeant in magical chains in front of him. "I don't want you to leave us again."

"I won't." He sat up and kept the Princess on him, knowing she didn't want to let go. "Where's your mother?" He asked, smiling at Sera who smiled warmly down at them.

"Hunting in Ashenvale. She wanted to pass the time until Clea returned with you." Victoria looked over to the old Mage and the Sergeant who Clea took off him. "Who's this?"

"A friend. Someone who helped me escape and capture a gift for your mother." Athrodar stood up and helped Victoria up shorty after. "He can be trusted."

Victoria stood beside Athrodar, offering a hand out to the old Mage who smiled at her and took it. "Thank you. You've helped me more than you know."

"I don't know you or your father, but just by hearing him talk about you momentarily I knew he held you and your mother close to his heart." He bowed his head to the Princess. "So it was my pleasure."

Victoria looked back up at Athrodar with a massive smile. "Let's return to Orgrimmar and wait for Sylvanas. She didn't admit it, but she has missed you more than anyone."

Athrodar just nodded. "Alright, just let me say goodbye to my friend here."

Victoria just continued to smile brightly at him. "Okay!"

Sera waited until Victoria walked towards her, watching Athrodar shake the Mage's hand and whisper a few words to him before following the Princess to Orgrimmar. "I am happy for you, my Lady."

Victoria said nothing, only humming a happy tune and practically skipping her way back to Orgrimmar, spinning around and facing Sera who furrowed her brow at her, though she also had a smile on her face. "I am happy for myself as well."

Sera watched her spin around once more, humming to herself once more as they entered Orgrimmar, turning several heads in her direction as it seems odd to have the Banshee Princess so happy.

Once they entered Grommash Hold, they came across Clea, her four Rangers, the captured Sergeant and Sylvanas who had returned from her hunt early, sitting on the throne and listening to Clea give her the mission debrief.

"We found a chest in the Stockades as well as a message in Athrodar's leggings, that were inside the chest." She told Sylvanas who grinned at her.

"Good." The Banshee Queen stood up and walked over to the new prisoner, stopping in front of him. "And who is this?"

"Athrodar said he was his torturer." Clea kicked the back of the Sergeant's knees and made him drop down onto them. "He also said he is now your new toy."

Sylvanas grinned wickedly, glancing up at Athrodar who entered Grommash Hold. "And that's why I love him." The Banshee Queen walked over to him, deliberately swaying her hips side to side to seduce her consort. "And he loves me." She whispered when she stood in front of him now, placing a hand on his face and kissing him lightly. "I've missed you." She whispered to him soon after.

"I know." He whispered back, moving an arm around her when she span around to look at the Sergeant who was quickly losing his confidence. "I didn't want to kill him, since I figured you would enjoy playing with him more."

Sylvanas took hold of his hand, glancing over to Victoria who stood nearby. "Everyone leave us." She saw the Princess was about to argue, placing a hand up to stop her. "Just for a couple of minutes, I need to talk to him alone." She saw Clea pick up the Sergeant, stopping her too. "Leave him."

Clea bowed her head. "My Queen."

Once they were alone, Sylvanas kissed Athrodar hard whilst the Sergeant was still facing away from them. "Did you get what you were sent in there to get?"

"I know that the Alliance were going to attack Menethil Harbour, but were stopped by Clea who saw them preparing in Stormwind and warned Velonara." He sighed and lowered his head. "But I couldn't get the layout for their defences. I am sorry."

Sylvanas shook her head, placing her hand on his face and making him look up at her. "No, don't be sorry. You brought me a better gift." She looked over to the now shaking Sergeant. "I have him to give me information now."

Athrodar pressed his forehead against hers when she looked back at him. "Don't go easy on him. Two months of constant beating from him has grown a lot of hatred in my heart for him." He moved his hands to her hips. "So do anything you wish to him."

"I am going to have a lot of fun with him." She nodded over to the two grunts standing on guard at the entrance of Grommash Hold. "Send them back in."

As they all entered the Hold, Clea took the Sergeant away to the Undercity portal and handed him off to some Dark Rangers who would put him in the darkest area of Undercity.

Victoria meanwhile, hugged Athrodar once more. "Welcome home." She whispered, having Athrodar place his hand on top of her head. "Don't leave again."

Sylvanas chuckled lightly, smiling up at Athrodar. "He won't, I promise as both Warchief and your mother." She looked down at Victoria who looked back at her. "He's staying by our side."

Victoria grinned back at Athrodar. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

**An Old Enemy**

"Damn it!" Varian yelled, throwing a goblet across the room. "How did he escape!?"

"He had help from that Mage, my King." A Captain said, bowing his head to him. "He must have planned the whole thing with him the moment they were alone on the ship."

Varian began to pace, getting increasingly furious at the loss of his VIP prisoner, and his return to the Horde. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Mage." He stripped off one of his shoulder guards and threw it to the floor. "We haven't even taken Menethil Harbour!"

Genn lowered his head, not knowing what to say. "My King... Maybe it's not over."

"No? Tell me, Genn, how isn't this over!?"

"I.. I don't know, my King." Genn said, keeping his head low.

"The Horde have their weapon back." Varian said, going back to pacing and looking to his right when he stopped. "I am sorry for wasting your time."

Jaina shook her head. "No, my King. You don't have to be sorry. You still have an opportunity here."

"What opportunity? He has almost likely returned to his Banshee Queen and she doesn't want a ceasefire."

Jaina walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let me talk to Baine. He could convince Vol'jin and Saurfang and maybe even Lor'Themar to stop this war and pursue peace."

"Athrodar told me Sylvanas wouldn't accept peace, even if it meant she couldn't see him again." Varian sighed, and took off his other shoulder guard. "There's no talking to them. Their only desire is Stormwind."

"I don't believe that." Jaina told him. "Maybe the Banshee Queen and her consort, but not Baine or Vol'jin. Thrall wanted peace between the two factions and I know they do too."

Anduin stepped forward and stood beside Jaina, both of them looking at Varian. "I believe her, father. We should at the very least try it."

Varian nodded slowly, looking at Jaina who seemed confident in her plan. "Can you set up a meeting with him?"

"I'll try, Varian. When do you want the meeting?"

"As soon as possible, Jaina." Varian sighed and walked to a nearby window, looking out at Theramore. "For all we know, they're planning to attack Stormwind as we speak."

* * *

"I am thinking about keeping you chained here."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at Sylvanas who was currently laying on top of him. "I spent two months in the Stockades chained up only for you to chain me up again?"

The Banshee Queen grinned, kissing him and gazing into his eyes. "But this time you'll be visited frequently by a naked Queen." She sat up and moved his hands to her breasts. "And I know how much you love these."

Athrodar sat up and moved his hands to her back. "I'd hope I love them. I married the woman they belong to."

Sylvanas' ear twitched a little shortly after he spoke, pressing her head against his and smiling brightly. "I forget some days that we're now married." She placed her hands on his face and moved in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Athrodar whispered to her, making her smile and dragging her down with him when he laid back on the bed. "I have also missed just holding you." He admitted, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Good, because I refused to stay still whilst you were in Stormwind." Sylvanas moved to lay beside him, resting her head on his chest. "Now I just want to stay here until the last possible second."

"We can." Athrodar whispered to her, holding her close to him. "But we still have a war to win. And it needs our input."

Sylvanas chose to ignore him and held herself closer. "Not if I am already busy."

Athrodar chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "And you do seem very busy." He rubbed the top of her arm, looking around the bed. "This looks different than from what I remember."

"I got the best hunters to get me the best pelts for the bed." She looked up at him. "Make it special for your return."

"I didn't want this to sound so fluffy, but anywhere with you would be special."

Sylvanas laughed, kissing his cheek. "Cute. I almost believed you didn't mean it to sound like that."

Athrodar grabbed and rolled Sylvanas onto her back, pinning her underneath him and hearing her giggle. "Maybe I did mean it, but I know for definite I meant this."

Viraleth stood outside their room in the Undercity, overhearing their giggles and laughs as they began round seven of their 'alone time' since they returned home. "My Lady." She said out loud, trying to stop it before they were fully committed to their... Time together.

"Go away Viraleth." Sylvanas yelled at her, going back to giggling when Athrodar began to kiss down her neck and chest.

"I want to, my Lady." She looked down at the floor. "Believe me..." She muttered before looking back at the door. "But our plan to secure the Plaguelands hasn't gone to.. Well.. Plan."

Sylvanas sighed, hearing Athrodar sigh as well when his Queen sat up. "What happened?"

"The Scarlet Crusade, my Lady. They're undead now, but they're more bold with their attacks." Viraleth heard murmuring inside the room, tapping her foot on the stone floor for a couple minutes until Sylvanas opened the door, half dressed with hair that she wouldn't want anyone else seeing. "Morning."

"Did you say they were undead?" She asked, ignoring the fact she had nothing on above her waist.

"I did." Viraleth answered, slowly grinning at the state of her hair. "Do you want to fix that?"

Sylvanas placed her hands on her head, flattening her hair that was sticking up in certain places. "Right, we were just-"

"I don't want to know." Viraleth said, already missing the times Athrodar wasn't here. "I have already assembled your Royal Rangers," she looked passed Sylvanas and towards Athrodar, "both of yours."

"Thank you, we'll be in the throne room in a few minutes" Viraleth bowed to her, the Banshee Queen closing the door and facing Athrodar who was already standing in front of her. "We have some unfinished business with our Scarlet friends."

Athrodar placed her boots down by her feet, keeping her pinned against the door and kissing her lightly. "I have also missed this."

The Banshee Queen grinned, taking hold of his hand as she deepened the kiss. "Hunting alone hasn't been as fun." She whispered, pulling him as close as he could get to her. "I can't wait to hunt with you again, my love."

Viraleth stood beside Sera and Victoria, the latter of the two avoiding eye contact with the Ranger-General. "Well this is fun." Sera said out loud after nobody spoke for the longest two minutes of her life.

"They should be here soon." Viraleth said, looking at the throne and occasionally glancing over to the Princess.

Sera looked back and forth between the two of them. Every time one looked at the other, they would look away when they shared eye contact. "Okay, you two are adorable and annoying at the same time. Just say what's on your mind."

Victoria looked away for a minute before sighing and glancing over to Viraleth who was busy kicking her foot back and forth. "I think I might... Just... Like you? A little bit."

Viraleth rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "This is stupid, she's the Princess and I'm her General." She looked over to Sera who had an eyebrow raised, making a sound of disgust. "Fine... I think I like you too." She folded her arms and looked away. "Stupid..."

Sera just grinned, moving her arms around the two of them. "Aww, I like you two as well."

Viraleth made another sound of disgust and struggled against the Night Elf who held her too tightly. "Let go of me!" She demanded, though the Royal Guard Captain didn't listen.

Victoria on the other hand, had Viraleth's confession circling through her mind several times a second, becoming increasingly embarrassed by the confession. "Do you really?" She asked.

Viraleth broke free from Sera and glared at her, only to look over to the Princess when her question registered in her head. "Yes, I guess... I don't know, you're cute and I like having you around..." The Dark Ranger-General hugged herself and looked away. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

Victoria walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "You don't have to talk." She said, feeling her struggle at first but then cave in to the action. "Talking makes it worse."

Athrodar and Sylvanas walked in on their daughter hugging their Ranger-General and frowning at the scene. "What did we just walk in to?" The Death Knight asked, watching them break apart.

"Nothing." Viraleth said, straightening her uniform and bowing her head. "Your Rangers are in the ruins, preparing for the trip."

"Thank you, Viraleth." Sylvanas said, keeping her attention on their daughter who stood there awkwardly. "You can go." She whispered to Athrodar. "I'm going to have a couple words with our daughter."

Athrodar nodded, kissing the top of her hand. "I'll meet you up there."

Victoria smiled up at her mother who wasn't buying her fake, innocent act. "Hello."

Sylvanas took hold of her hands, looking into her eyes and seeing what she thought she could see. Guilt. "Something you want to tell me?" She asked softly, seeing her gaze drop to the floor.

"No..." She pouted, though they both knew she would tell her. "Ugh, fine... I think I have a crush on... Well, Viraleth." When she looked up at her mother, she saw her raised eyebrows as well as her overall surprised expression. "Say something."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's Viraleth."

Victoria frowned at her. "Yeah, so?" She saw Sylvanas try to explain herself, letting go of her hands when she said nothing. "Do you not want me to find someone?"

"No, honey I do.. It's just." Sylvanas sighed. "She's one hundred, maybe one fifty years older. Maybe you should think -"

"No!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand away when Sylvanas reached for it. "I have feelings for her because she has been there for me whilst you were busy 'hunting'!"

"Victoria wait!" She yelled as her daughter began to leave, stopping her just as she reached the doors to the room. "I'm sorry." She began to walk towards her, stopping herself when Victoria began to open the door. "Honey, please... I was worried about him and... And I didn't know how to handle it."

"What about me, huh?" Victoria shook her head. "I missed him too!"

Sylvanas extended a hand out to her. "I know." She said softly. "I know you did, honey."

Victoria watched her slowly walk closer, taking hold of her hand and burying herself into Sylvanas as the Banshee Queen hugged her. "I was worried he wouldn't come back."

"I know." She repeated with a whisper, stroking her hair to keep her calm and safe. "I won't stand in your way if you want to pursue this... Feeling you have for Viraleth."

Whilst Sylvanas dealt with Victoria, Athrodar placed his sword on the saddle of his mount, petting the Deathcharger who seemed to be happy he was back. "Calm down, boy." Athrodar said, laughing as his horse nudged him with its head.

"He missed you." Clea said, climbing onto her mount.

"Well I missed him too." Athrodar told her, petting this mount's nose. "Didn't I?" He looked over to his left and saw Sylvanas' skeletal horse walking over to him as well. "Yes, and you."

Clea furrowed her brow, watching Athrodar now pet Sylvanas' mount. "Where is she, horse whisperer?"

"She should be here soon." Just as Athrodar finished his sentence, Sylvanas entered the courtyard and made her way over to him. "Speaking of."

"Come on, let's go." The Banshee Queen said, taking the reins of her skeletal horse from Athrodar and wiping away a small tear that was present under her eye.

"Are you okay?" Athrodar asked her in a low tone, climbing onto his mount shortly after.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling at him. "Just a little talk with our daughter, didn't expect it to affect me as much as it did."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her, the two of them joining the back of their group as they all rode off towards the Plaguelands. "Something I should know?"

"She has a crush on Viraleth." She whispered, smiling a little at just the mention of it. "It's cute, but I also told her we wouldn't get in the way if she wanted to pursue her feelings."

Athrodar grinned, letting out a small chuckle. "I suppose I should have a word with our Ranger-General. Scare her a little into not harming our daughter."

Sylvanas chuckled as well. "I wouldn't mind being there for that."

* * *

"Baine is on his way." Jaina told Varian who was reading over several reports that were handed to him that day. "He should be here in a few hours, my King."

"Thank you, Jaina. The only problem I have now is what I would say to him." Varian told her, hoping she would have an idea or two. "The Horde look stronger than ever because they have a purpose. I don't know if I can persuade one to drop this cause and convince others to pursue peace."

"I don't believe Baine will want a continued war for his people." Jaina told him, standing behind her King. "The Tauren, despite their size, are a peaceful people by nature. If there's a way to keep them alive, Baine will take it."

"I hope you're right, because we can't afford to be at war with them much longer. Tyrande and Malfurion are on the verge of leaving and Velen doesn't want any part of this."

Jaina watched Varian stand up and move towards one of the many windows. "That's why this is important. You can't lose Stormwind, but you can't lose the Alliance either. The only way to keep both is to convince the Horde to ceasefire, then if it all works out, a peace treaty soon after."

"This all comes down to how Baine will take the offer and how good he is at getting the rest on his side." Varian looked back at the Mage and sighed. "I feel as if I'm failing the Alliance."

"You're not, my King." Jaina stepped forward and stood beside him, looking down at the Alliance soldiers talking to the Theramore guards. "You're doing the best with what you have. And after the fall of Ironforge, it was always going to be tough."

"I should have sent more soldiers to help them defend the city." Varian said, looking down at the hilt of his sword. "I should have defended it myself with my entire army."

"My King, it's easy to say that now. But you had to deal with Deathwing, securing your borders and clearing out the Defias uprising once again." Jaina looked down at his hand that was now over the top of the hilt. "The Horde had one task and that was to punch a hole in the Alliance."

"And now they're close to taking the entirety of the Eastern Kingdoms." Varian dropped his hand and began to return to the reports. "We need a miracle to stop them now."

"Then pray the meeting with Baine goes to plan, my King." Jaina walked to the door. "I will be there to help, should you need it."

Varian heard the door open and close, sinking down onto the nearby chair and burying his head in his hands. "This is just getting worse as time goes on." He said to himself. "I don't know how I can keep the Alliance together, not whilst the Horde are looking to take Stormwind."

He let out a long sigh. "I may lose the city, father. But I will go down fighting if it comes to it."

* * *

Athrodar looked over Tyr's Hand with Sylvanas and the ten Royal Rangers with them, shocked at the state of the Scarlet Crusade. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, my love, but we will make sure they're all put to rest before they become a problem." Sylvanas kissed Athrodar before leaving with her Rangers and heading to the left side of the town.

"She'll be fine." Clea told him when she caught Athrodar watching Sylvanas sneak away.

"I know, but like I have constantly been saying for the passed three years, I won't stop worrying until I'm by her side again."

Clea watched Athrodar continue to watch Sylvanas, shaking her head. "I'm glad you're back, but I didn't expect this to still be a thing."

"Well, it is." He glanced back at her. "Are you honestly waiting for me?"

"I am, my Lord." She said mockingly, grinning at him when he sighed. "What? I don't know what to call you, technically you are a Lord because you married Lady Windrunner. But you're being difficult when it comes to titles."

"No titles. Just call me by my name." As soon as Sylvanas disappeared from his field of vision, he began to move around the right flank of the town. "We need to get over the wall without being seen, any ideas?"

"Wait until it's dark." Clea suggested, looking up at the wall that was now beside them. "Or you can boost me up there and I will scout it out."

"You sure?"

Clea nodded. "Sure, why not? I get up there, make sure it's clear and then the rest of you climb up and over and we begin the attack."

Athrodar saw the rest of his Rangers agree to the plan, nodding slowly. "Okay, give me your foot."

Clea stepped on Athrodar's interlocked hands and pulled herself up when he lifted her above him. "It looks clear at the moment." She whispered down to him, laying on the top of the wall and offering a hand down to them. "Next one up."

One by one, Athrodar lifted each ranger up to Clea who pulled them onto the wall, helping out the next ranger until it was just Athrodar. "Do a run up." She told him.

Athrodar rolled his eyes. "Do a run up... No shit." He took several steps back, just enough to catch the attention of two patrolling guards and alerting them to their presence. "Ah crap."

"Quick!" Clea now shouted at him, having her cover blown the second the undead Crusaders informed the rest of the town. She and another ranger pulled Athrodar up onto the wall seconds before the Scarlet Crusaders got to him.

"Now what?" One of the Rangers asked, climbing down onto the other side of the wall.

"Now we fight through the awaiting army." Athrodar told his Rangers, taking out his bow and nocking an arrow into place. "Until we meet up with Sylvanas or clear the whole town, whatever comes first."

Clea scanned the town and the many Crusaders coming their way. "This is going to be fun."


	8. Chapter 8

**Something New**

Victoria slowly walked through the lower levels of Undercity, being drawn by the screams coming from their new prisoner. The further down she got, the louder the screams got until she was in the same room as the Sergeant and Viraleth who was holding a hot poker.

"You shouldn't be down here, Princess." Viraleth said, pressing the poker onto the Sergeant's chest and grinning at the sound of sizzling flesh. "Not whilst I'm doing this to him."

"He hurt Athrodar." She said, walking towards the chained up Sergeant laying on a wooden table. "He hurt my father!" She glared at the human. "I want to be here."

Viraleth handed her the hot poker and stepped behind her. "You don't have to do this." The Sergeant sobbed, trying to stop the Princess from inflicting more pain onto him. "I was ordered to do it, I had no choice!"

"He's lying to you." Viraleth whispered in her ear, sending both chills and anger down the Princess' spine. "Athrodar told me everything, he said this man would take pleasure in beating your father."

Victoria held onto the poker tightly, glancing down Viraleth's hand when she placed it over hers and slowly guided it to the Sergeant's chest. "Do it." The Ranger-General whispered into her ear, helping guide her hand and hot poker towards his chest.

The moment the poker was pressed into his chest, the deafening screams and sizzling sound of his flesh strangely drew something out of the Princess, spurring her on to press harder.

"That's it.." Viraleth purred, letting go of her arm and watching in awe as the Princess continued to press harder. "That satisfaction you feel is what we all have. Especially Athrodar. He thrives on pain and I can see you do too."

Victoria pulled the poker away when the Sergeant fell limp, suddenly becoming worried she had done something wrong. "Is he dead? Did I kill him?"

Viraleth placed a hand on her arm. "No, Princess, he's just unconscious." She smiled at Victoria when she looked back at her. "You did good."

Victoria had the poker taken off her, looking back at the Sergeant and finding it hard to feel bad for what she had done. "Is it wrong that I enjoyed that?"

Viraleth shook her head. "No, especially with what he done to Athrodar." She took hold of Victoria's hand, catching her attention. "But like I said, you shouldn't be down here."

"I want to be down here, because you're down here." Victoria interlocked her fingers with the Ranger-General's, making her look down at it. "We both have feelings for each other and you know it."

Viraleth looked up at her then over to the Sergeant. "What are you trying to say?"

Victoria looked back at the Sergeant who was slowly coming to. "Both Sylvanas and Athrodar aren't here." She looked back at Viraleth with a mischievous smile. "I have a comfortable bed, even for a member of the Forsaken... Who knows what could happen between us."

Just as Victoria began to drag Viraleth with her, the Dark Ranger-General quickly came to her senses and halted their movements. "My Lady, we shouldn't. If your mother was to find out, she would place me on that table instead of the Sergeant."

"My mother gave me the all clear." She told Viraleth.

"Sh-she knows?"

"She doesn't have to know what happens whilst she's away." Victoria whispered to her, surprising the Ranger-General at how bold she was becoming.

Viraleth backed away slowly as Victoria got increasingly closer to her, having her back hit a wall and subsequently being pinned between the wall and Princess. "My Lady, we shouldn't..."

"Except that you know you want to." Victoria whispered, leaning forward and kissing the Ranger-General on the lips, having Viraleth reciprocate the action by returning the kiss.

She wanted to feel guilty for taking advantage of the young, innocent Princess, but she told herself that she had initiated the first move. "My Lady..." She muttered, only to have Victoria deepen the kiss.

Victoria on the other hand was enjoying this new experience, having never kissed someone before, let alone another woman who she felt something for. She let out a small moan as Viraleth melted into her kiss, pulling down the Ranger-General's hood.

"We won't be interrupted." Victoria told her, smiling at the shocked look she got from the Ranger-General. "My room isn't far."

Viraleth tried to argue, but every time she began to speak, Victoria kissed her again. "Okay." She eventually said after nodding at her, caving in to her wants and needs.

"Good." The Princess purred, taking her hand and taking the Ranger-General to her room.

* * *

"So... We've taken their blacksmith." Clea looked around the town and the trail of corpses they left behind. "Now what?"

"Did anyone see Sylvanas and her group?" Athrodar asked, letting loose an arrow into a Scarlet Crusader charging their way. "No? Yes?"

"They were near the church last I saw." Clea told him. "But that's on the other side of the town, there's no way to get to them without being surrounded."

Athrodar scanned the area, noticing a keep not too far from them. "There." He pointed at the building with the arrow in his hand. "We go in there, clear it out and hold them off. When Sylvanas clears her way to us, we will kill the rest."

Clea looked at the distance between the blacksmith and the keep, nodding slowly. "It's not far." Her attention turned to the other four Rangers. "Run to it one at a time, kill anything that attacks you and wait at the entrance."

The four Rangers nodded at her, sending in the first one and covering her run by letting loose arrows into any Scarlet Crusader who charged towards her. "Next one." Athrodar said once the first one crossed, looking out for the Banshee Queen.

Once the fourth ranger was across, Clea placed a hand on Athrodar's arm to get his attention. "Are you here?"

He nodded at her. "Yes, go. I'll cover you."

Clea watched him closely for a few seconds before stepping out of the blacksmith. "She'll be fine, okay? She's been doing this for two months whilst you were in Stormwind."

Athrodar let loose an arrow into a scarlet archer lining up a shot on Clea. "I know, but I haven't lost my touch."

Clea smirked as the archer fell from the nearby battlements. "Okay, I believe you."

After grouping up at the keep, they pushed in and cleared the building until they were on the roof, looking down at the rest of Tyr's Hand in shock. "They were all actually affected." Athrodar muttered, looking back at Clea. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, but we will find out." Clea stood at the edge of the battlements, looking around the town. "There she is."

Athrodar followed Clea's finger as she pointed down to the Banshee Queen. "She's behind the cathedral, do you think we can get her attention?"

"Let's see." Clea made her way to the closest point of the roof to the Banshee Queen, bird calling over to her and catching her attention. She beckoned the Banshee Queen over when she looked up at her, watching her send her Rangers around the outside of the town until the were outside the keep.

Once Sylvanas and her Rangers joined up with them, she hugged Athrodar tightly and kissed him, inspecting his person for any cuts, scrapes or injuries. "I'm fine." He whispered to her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Good." She whispered back to him, smiling because he was safe and back with her. "You done well, taking this keep."

"I needed a way to get you here." He told her, brushing a thumb across her cheek. "And I may or may not have been worried."

Sylvanas chuckled, moving her hands to his hips. "You're adorable. My Death Knight husband was worried for me." She poked his stomach. "You're getting soft."

"Only for our family. Anyone who threatens it will face my wrath." Athrodar gently cupped her face in his hands. "They will face our wrath. Nobody harms our family."

Sylvanas placed her hands on his face as well. "Nobody harms our family." She repeated, kissing him to end the conversation.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Clea slowly said, inching forward. "But we're surrounded by hostiles and we still don't know what happened here."

"We were thinking infected grain." Sylvanas said, looking over to Clea whilst Athrodar wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It happened in the past, maybe it happened again."

"It's possible, but if they survived the Scourge attack, the attack from Acherus and all the years in between, surely they would know?"

"She's right." Athrodar whispered in Sylvanas' ear. "I don't think this was plagued grain."

"What do you think it is then?" Sylvanas asked him, curious for his take on what happened.

"In New Hearthglen, when I first joined the Forsaken in Northrend, one of the officers done something... Interesting." He saw their frowns and knew he had to explain. "He had some sort of demonic presence to him, yet the Scarlet Crusade couldn't sense it."

"Are you saying he had something to do with it?" Sylvanas now asked him.

Athrodar nodded. "I think so. He was in a leadership position, so he might have done something to these lackeys." He brushed a thumb across Sylvanas' cheek once more. "Though he was killed in Northrend, so I'm not sure."

"Either way, they're a threat and we will extinguish their _rightious cause _for good." Sylvanas looked over to her Captain. "Seliana, set up a defence on the roof, we are going to draw them in."

"Yes, my Queen." Seliana gathered her Rangers and took them to the roof whilst Clea set up her Rangers on the bottom floor.

"Are you ready?" Sylvanas asked Athrodar once they were alone in the commanders room.

"I am, my Queen."

Sylvanas kissed his cheek. "I'll see you when they pull back to the Cathedral."

* * *

"That was amazing!" Victoria sat up in the bed, crossing her legs and looking down at Viraleth who was resting her arm across her forehead. "Why did I wait so long to do this?"

"I don't know, my Lady." Viraleth said, avoiding eye contact with the naked Princess to her right and feeling extremely guilty now.

"I want to do that every day. Why do people fight wars when you can just have sex all day?"

"It surely is a mystery, my Lady." Viraleth rolled over onto her side and had her back facing the Princess.

Victoria pounced on the Ranger-General, resting her chin on Viraleth's arm. "Let's go again!"

"Not now, Princess."

Victoria pouted at her, noticing Viraleth's steeled gaze on the bedroom door. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? It was my first time, I just followed your lead the best I could."

"No, my Lady. You were fine." Viraleth hugged herself, trying to cover herself up. "I just don't feel like it."

The Princess became saddened by her decline. "It was me, wasn't it?"

Viraleth rolled onto her back and looked up at her. "It wasn't you, my Lady. You done everything right and I enjoyed it." She sighed, sitting up and having Victoria hug her from the side. "I took advantage of you. I knew you never had sex before and wanted someone to experience it with."

"And I chose you." She said softly, now resting her chin on her shoulder. "I didn't want anyone else. You shouldn't feel guilty." The Princess kissed her on the cheek. "And I won't tell my mother if you're worried."

Viraleth let out a small laugh. "Yes, that's what I was worried about."

Victoria tightened her hug around the Ranger-General. "Okay, then I'll tell her."

"No!" Viraleth exclaimed. "I don't want you to tell her unless you're certain she won't have my head."

"I won't tell her." She repeated, kissing the Dark Ranger-General on the cheek again. "But I would like to go again. Just so I can have a chance to make you feel better."

"My Lady, I... I don't know if I can.."

"That's an order!" She commanded, though it wasn't anything but a playful command.

"You're ordering me to have sex with you?" Viraleth asked, surprised she heard her Princess had just said such a thing.

"Y-yes.. Yes! I am ordering you to have sex with me!"

Viraleth gave the Princess an incredulous gasp. "Who are you and what have you done to the sweet young woman I knew."

"I'm serious!"

"Oh no, I'm sure you are, it just took me by surprise."

Victoria pushed the Ranger-General on to her back and straddled her hips, glaring down at her. "You're not leaving here."

Viraleth just stared at the Princess, sitting up and closing the gap between each other. "Are you saying I can only leave if I follow your orders?"

The Princess slowly smiled at her, getting a new found confidence and nodding her head. "I am."

The Dark Ranger-General picked up the Princess and flipped her on her back. "Very well. If my that's what my Lady orders."

Victoria gazed into her eyes, getting nervous now that the high from torturing the Sergeant and experiencing sex for the first time had disappeared. "It is." She said softly, watching Viraleth slowly move down to between her legs.

"Just lay still and let me take care of everything." Viraleth whispered before kissing between her legs.

* * *

"How long until he's here?" Varian asked, waiting by the entrance of the Theramore gates.

"Soon, my King." Jaina said, waiting with Anduin and Genn by their King's side. "They have to trek through the marsh before arriving here."

"And you're sure he's coming?" Varian asked, looking over to Jaina. "One hundred percent?"

"Yes, my King. He should be here any min-" Jaina saw the first group of Tauren appear through the fog of the marsh, smiling as relief washed through her as she began to think they weren't showing up. "Here they are."

"Better late than never." Anduin said, looking up at his father who didn't exactly share the same sentiment.

"I'll be in the tower." Varian said, turning around and beginning to walk back into Theramore. "We'll conduct the meeting there."

Anduin watched his father and Genn walk back into Theramore, sighing and lowering his head a little. "He means well." He told Jaina who watched Varian disappear into the distance. "He is just scared about losing Stormwind and the Alliance."

"I know. But Baine will listen to him, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't in his interest for peace." Jaina smiled warmly at Anduin before looking back at the approaching Tauren. "I just hope your father doesn't scare him away."

"He won't, though I worry for Genn. I don't think he will accept peace with the Horde." Anduin looked back at the tower Genn and his father walked into. "He will never forgive Sylvanas or Athrodar for the death of his son."

"He's going to have to try, for the sake of his King." Jaina bowed her head to the first group of Tauren walking into her city, smiling at Baine who saluted her. "Cheiftain, how was the trip?"

"Same as the last, my Lady." Baine looked over to Anduin who bowed his head at the great bull. "Prince Anduin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Chieftain. I hope you don't feel this trip to be a waste come the end of it."

The young bull's lips twitched into a small smile. "I hope so too, Prince Anduin." Baine looked around the immediate area of Theramore. "Where's your father?"

"In my tower." Jaina said, waving her hand towards it. "If you'd follow me, I can take you to him."

"As you wish, my Lady."

The three of them entered and climbed the tower until they reached the top where both Varian and Genn were waiting, the High King bowing his head to the young bull. "Baine, I never got to say my condolences for the loss of your father. He was an honourable man."

"I thank you, High King, but we both know I'm not here for that." The Tauren Cheiftain sat down at the round table set up at the top of the table. "You want peace with the Horde and have come to me for a reason I think I know."

"Yes, we believe you can help persuade the rest of the Horde leaders to consider a ceasefire with the Alliance." Varian looked over to his son who stood with Jaina at the far end of the room. "As well as a move for peace between the Horde and Alliance if it goes well, later on down the line."

"And what terms do you bring to the table?" Baine asked, almost certain there is only one thing that will convince the Banshee Queen.

"During the ceasefire, there will be no fighting between the two factions and they will stick to their lands." Varian let out a small sigh, looking down at his hand tapping on the table. "When those terms are met for a year, we will sign a peace treaty that will allow both factions to visit any city without conflict."

"That's a nice idea, but it won't happen. The Banshee Queen won't accept anything unless you offer her Stormwind." Baine looked over to Genn who knew what he was about to bring up. "Especially after an assassin was sent for her consort."

"I am aware of that concern." Varian said, looking over to Genn. "But I know I can't take back what happened, all I can do is apologise and hope to work around this." He looked back at Baine. "Is there a way to work around that?"

Baine rubbed his chin in thought, slowly moving to stroking one of his braids. "I don't know, the entirety of the Horde knows she wants Stormwind and many of the Horde itself want Stormwind after the assassination of Garrosh."

"That we had nothing to do with." Genn said, a low growl in his voice.

"I'm not saying you did, but someone was behind it and the signs do point towards the Alliance." He held up a hand just as Genn began to glare at him. "Either way, that's what is driving the Horde. I can talk to the leaders when there's a proposition I think will work, but right now it won't happen."

Varian closed his eyes and refrained from losing his patience. "We can't give her Stormwind. But would there be something she would want instead?"

"Hmm..." Baine rubbed his chin once more. "There might be something, but if the stories I have been told are true, it's an impossible task."

"What is it?" Jaina asked, walking towards the table.

"Her sister."

Jaina frowned, sitting down beside him. "Vereesa? She talks to Sylvanas a lot more often now than before the war."

Baine shook his head. "Not her, Alleria."

Varian shook his head, letting out a long sigh. "Nobody has seen her for years. She is presumed dead, how would we get Sylvanas her sister?"

Baine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but she seems calmer and less bloodthirsty around her family. If you can somehow find her sister, she may accept the peace offering."

"So either Stormwind or finding her sister who is presumed dead." Genn scoffed. "So nothing too difficult."


	9. Chapter 9

**Blind Advice**

Viraleth quickly walked through the corridors leading from the Princess' chambers to the Throne room, fixing her Dark Ranger uniform before arriving in front of the Horde ambassadors and Nathanos who was currently running Undercity whilst the Banshee Queen was in the Eastern Plaguelands.

"She's going to find out." Nathanos told the Ranger-General once she stood on the dais, in front of the throne.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Viraleth said, double checking her uniform.

"She loves that girl and will do anything to keep her safe." Nathanos glanced over to the Dark Ranger-General, quickly checking out her uniform. "Your quiver is loose on your back and your cloak is tucked into your leggings."

"I know.. She will kill me if she found out." Viraleth glanced over to Nathanos. "But... The Princess is the one who told me Sylvanas won't know."

Nathanos raised an eyebrow at Viraleth. "So you did sleep with her?"

The Dark Ranger-General looked around the throne room as it fell silent, knowing they all just heard what Nathanos said. "Well... Looks like that's no longer a secret." She said, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'd apologise, but it's not my life on the line."

Viraleth groaned, looking up at the ceiling and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I didn't do anything to harm her. She came on to me to begin with."

Nathanos smirked at her. "I don't think the Dark Lady will accept that excuse."

Viraleth closed her eyes again, clenching her fist tightly and trying to stop herself from yelling. "I know... But I am just saying, I didn't start it, I was seduced by her."

"The Princess who would rather bring people back to Undercity to help them than to bring them back to her bed?"

"Look... She ambushed me when I was in the lower levels of the city. I didn't know she was there until -"

"She was there whilst you were torturing that human?" Nathanos asked, interrupting the Ranger-General.

"Y-yes... Why?"

Nathanos frowned at her. "You're asking why the Princess, someone who is notoriously innocent, is down in the lower levels of this city?"

Viraleth looked away, realising her mistake. "Well... Maybe she was exploring?"

"You really think that?"

"Look, I don't like this constant stream of questions." Viraleth looked back at the Banshee Queen's Champion. "When are they back? So I can come up with an amazing excuse to avoid them for the rest of the story."

"We've had no word from them since they entered the Eastern Plaguelands." Nathanos caught a glimpse of the Princess poking her head into the room, choosing to ignore it only to see where this could lead. "But I imagine they will be here in a day or two."

Viraleth sighed, lowering her head. "Damn, that's not enough time."

Nathanos continues to occasionally catch a glimpse of the Princess who was now trying to sneak her way out of the throne room. "How did she lose her guards?" He asked Viraleth, making it known to the Princess that she was their topic of conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe a secret door or something." She looked over to Nathanos, not knowing Victoria was in the same room. "Can we just drop this topic and let the citizens in so I can have a distraction?"

"Okay, just one question."

Viraleth narrowed her eyes at the Dark Lady's Champion. "What question?"

"Why is the Princess trying to sneak out of the throne room if she came onto you first?"

Viraleth looked around the room and laid eyes on the now frozen in place Victoria who was stunned Nathanos had seen her. "What are you doing?"

"Erm... Nothing?" The Princess smiled at the room full of ambassadors and advisors. "I'm just taking a walk."

"Well it's good that you're here." Nathanos said, ignoring the glare from Viraleth. "Your mother wouldn't want you to miss an opportunity to lead."

Victoria frowned at her family's champion. "What are you suggesting?"

Nathanos waved his hand towards the throne. "Sit in for your mother and lead your people." He began to grin when Viraleth shook her head at him. "We will be here to help if you need it, both Viraleth and I."

Victoria slowly walked towards the throne, looking over to Nathanos and then Viraleth who smiled a little at her, but mostly tried to avoid giving away what they done. "O-okay then. I guess I could give it a go."

Nathanos bowed his head to her once she sat down on the throne. "And again, the two of us will be here if you're unsure or if we think you made the wrong decision."

"Though we will advise you first if we don't agree." Viraleth told her softly, placing her hand over Victoria's and making the Princess smile at her.

Nathanos grinned at the obvious silent flirting they were doing, leaning closer to them. "You're not alone in here, you know."

Viraleth moved her hand away and placed both hands behind her back whilst Victoria looked away, embarrassed at the amount of eyes looking at her. "Open the door." She said quietly, trying to calm herself down. "Let's try to resolve their problems."

* * *

"They've shut the doors to the Cathedral, they won't budge either so it's probably blocked by whatever they have inside." Athrodar looked up to the top of the building. "I don't know how we are going to get in and kill them."

Sylvanas stood beside him and looked up at the cathedral with him. "Maybe from the windows up there. We break in, drop you down and you freeze them from inside whilst the rest of us kill anyone who manages to escape."

Clea dropped her head and let out a long sigh. "I'm going to have to climb that and find out, aren't I?"

"Of course." Athrodar said, grinning at her defeated look. "I've got to have some entertainment at your expense."

Sylvanas watched Clea begin to climb up the Cathedral, leaning on Athrodar's arm and resting her head on his shoulder as his Captain took it slow and steady in her climb. "She still hates heights, after all these years."

"Of course." He said, watching Clea evaluate her next step up. "Why do you think I make her climb things?"

Sylvanas chuckled, hugging his arm. "You're terrible."

"I can still hear you!" Clea yelled down at them, not daring to look down as she was certain she would fall. "I don't appreciate you exploiting my phobias for own personal amusement!"

"Think of it as me training you to conquer your fears." Athrodar yelled up to her, grinning as Sylvanas chuckled again.

"I may need to be around more often if this is what you do to her." Sylvanas said, hearing Clea groan loudly.

"Join our Royal Ranger group Clea, you will be the elite group that protects the Warchief and her consort Clea." She banged her head on the side of the Cathedral. "Why am I still serving them?"

Whilst Clea was climbing to a vantage point, Seliana was in charge of setting up a perimeter around the Cathedral should anyone show their heads. "We're in position, my Lady. Nobody will escape without our knowing."

"Good." Sylvanas said, interlocking her fingers with Athrodar's when she took hold of his hand. "Are you ready to climb up once she finds a point of attack?"

"Of course." He said, kissing the top of her hand. "Just get ready to kill anyone who runs out. Though I suspect they'll be too cold to move."

Sylvanas moved a hand behind his head and pulled him in for a long kiss. "Don't do anything that could get you killed. Just get in, freeze them and open the door, okay?"

"I will." He muttered, pressing his head against hers. "Once this is done, we can return home to our daughter."

"And then plan our invasion on Stormwind, with no more distractions." She added, looking back up to Clea. "Found a way in yet?"

"I may have, my Lady. The windows here look fragile." Clea braced herself as she looked down at Athrodar and Sylvanas, holding in her scream of terror as she was higher up than she thought. "Wh-when you're ready."

Athrodar smiled, taking several steps back to get a run up. "She is going to complain a lot once I get up there."

"Just don't get yourself into an impossible situation, okay?"

"I won't."

Sylvanas smiled warmly at him. "Good luck." She watched him run up and begin to climb up the side of the Cathedral, a lot quicker than Clea.

By the time he reached his Captain, she looked to be physically shaking. "Don't say it!" She snapped, holding onto the wall with all her strength. "Just break the window so I can get inside."

"You're coming in? Whilst I'm freezing everything?"

Clea looked at him then down at the floor, closing her eyes and whispering words of encouragement to herself. "It's either that or stay up here, terrified and useless."

Athrodar nodded slowly, looking into the Cathedral and seeing all the undead crusaders inside preparing for an attack at the entrance of the building. "Just stay hidden when I start and you should be fine."

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I left you alone in there. I'm not hiding."

Athrodar placed a hand on her arm, holding her close to the wall and himself so he could whisper to her. "You wouldn't be doing your job if your froze to death, either. I'm not asking you to sit this out, you can help by not dying and killing anyone who tries to kill me."

Clea looked down at the floor once more and closed her eyes tightly. "Yes okay, whatever. Just break that window and get me inside!"

Sylvanas watched from the ground as shards of glass fell to the floor nearby and both Athrodar and Clea climbing into the Cathedral. "Get ready, they've just broken in from the top."

All the Royal Dark Rangers surrounding the Cathedral nocked arrows in place before drawing them back, waiting for any stragglers who try to escape. "Hold..." Sylvanas commanded, drawing back the bowstring on her bow.

The sound of fighting rang out in the Cathedral, followed by harsh winds the buffeted the doors and windows of the great building. "Hold and make sure you know your target." She told them, narrowing her eyes at the rattling door. "Athrodar and Clea could come out first."

The banging on the doors got louder as the soldiers trapped inside tried to get away from Athrodar, some of them moving the furniture out the way that they used as a blockade. Though it was all for nought as the banging quickly stopped as a cloud of frost bellowed from under the door.

"Put your arrows back." Sylvanas now told them, placing her arrow back in her quiver and slinging her bow over her shoulder.

A chair was thrown through one of the windows the moment they put their bows back, the Banshee Queen watching Clea climb out the window first followed by Athrodar.

As soon as they were clear from the Cathedral, Sylvanas rushed over to Athrodar and inspected his body, finding a new cut on his hip. "I thought I told you not to get into a situation where you could die?"

"It's just a small cut." He told her, hearing her sigh. "I'm fine, trust me."

"This is why I don't like your plans that involve being alone." She said, placing a hand over the cut. "You get hurt more often than not because you think you're invincible."

"No, that was Arthas' mount." He joked, seeing her annoyed look. "Okay, so maybe that was bad timing, but not all of the plans where I'm alone is my idea. You sent me into Stormwind alone."

"And I hated every minute of it." She said softly, glancing over to Seliana who was inspecting one of the frozen crusaders. "Are we good?"

"It's all clear, my Lady." Seliana bowed et head at the Banshes Queen. "We await your command."

Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar who moved his hand over hers above his cut. "I don't think we will know what happened here."

"As long as they're all dead, it won't be a problem." Athrodar looked around Tyr's Hand, seeing only the fallen. "We should return home."

"We should." Sylvanas agreed, looking over to Seliana who was already commanding the rest of the Royal Dark Rangers out of the town and back home.

* * *

"We can't give up Stormwind."

"I'm not telling you to give up Stormwind, my King, just that we should use it as the final bulwark against the Horde." Genn walked around the table and stood beside Varian. "If we target their Warchief and her consort, they won't have a leader and will become disorganised."

"Keep your voice down. Baine may have left but he isn't far. We're concluding the meeting tomorrow and I need a proposition or this was all for nothing." Varian looked over to the Gilnean King. "So come up with something that doesn't involve a battle."

"Then we send someone to kill them."

Varian glared at the Gilnean King. "Like last time? Dalaran was a mistake that we are still paying for."

"It wouldn't have happened if Valeera was reliable."

"She is reliable!" Varian roared, making Genn lower his head. "You sent her against the Prince of the Scourge in Dalaran, right next to Icecrown itself!"

"It was a miscalculation -"

"A miscalculation!? You almost got her killed whilst destroying any plans of a peace treaty we had." Varian looked away from him, throwing a goblet of wine across the room. "And now you have the audacity to suggest we try it again!?"

"My King, I only meant that-"

"No, I know what you meant. You want justice for your son, but have you considered he died trying to save you?" Varian walked towards the door, opening it up. "If you think killing her will give you peace, you are mistaken. It will only make things worse."

Genn flinched as the door slammed behind the High King, looking over to the goblet and spilt wine. "Not if we kill her and all her followers..."

Jaina heard the door slam from the bottom of the tower, looking up the staircase and watching Varian leave the tower, handing one her of apprentices the book she was skimming through. "I'll be right back." She told them as she followed Varian out the tower.

"My King." She yelled, trying to catch up to him. "My King, are you okay?" She asked once he stopped moving.

"I'm not, no." He sighed and lowered his head, the stresses of the day catching up to him. "Our one chance to get peace is resting in the Keep and I don't even have an offer for him. Genn wants war and Baine said the only way to get peace is to offer Stormwind or Alleria."

Jaina placed a hand on his back, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I know you don't want to hear it, but perhaps the only way to have peace is to give them Stormwind."

"I can't. My people will never forgive me if we give up Stormwind without a fight."

"Or maybe they will understand that you saved them from being slaughtered in a siege." Jaina smiled as he looked at her. "Theramore will take them in if you're worried about a home. Just don't decide something if you're unsure."

"Where have to been for the past few hours? That's the sort of advice and planning I needed from Genn who is too busy waiting for a fight."

Jaina laughed lightly, covering her mouth when a couple of guards looked over to them. "You should get some rest, my King. It's late and you have a long day tomorrow."

"I will, my Lady." He began to make his way towards the barracks, a different building entirely to Baine's room. "You should get some sleep too." He said once he looked back at her.

"I will, my King, don't worry."

"Good." Varian bowed his head to the Mage. "Goodnight, my Lady."

Jaina curtsied to Varian. "Goodnight, my King."

* * *

"We can spare a few guards, they should keep the rabid wildlife away."

The Forsaken herbalist bowed to Victoria who remained sat on her mother's throne. "Thank you, my Lady. That should help."

Nathanos watched the last Forsaken leave the throne room, glancing over to Victoria who slide down on the throne, picking at the arm of it. "It's over, my Lady. You did good."

"Can I go now?" She asked, pouting and picking at a loose stone.

Just as Nathanos was about to answer, a Dark Ranger made her way up to Viraleth and whispered something in her ear. "Okay, thank you." She said, sending the Dark Ranger away. "Good news, they're on their way back."

Victoria sat up, widening her eyes at the Dark Ranger-General whilst her ears perked up. "Really? How far away are they?"

"They're stabling their mounts." Viraleth said, glancing over to Nathanos who had a smirk on his face. "So they're about two, three minutes away."

Victoria smiled and looked towards the doors to the throne room. "Great!"

Nathanos raised an eyebrow at her eagerness, almost certain he could see a tail wagging then remembered she doesn't have one. "Excited, my Lady?"

"Yes! I haven't had a lot of time with my father since before he was captured." Victoria looked over to Viraleth who looked less than excited. She looked nervous more than anything and it began to worry the Princess. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Viraleth shook her head, opting not to speak should she say something just as they enter the room. "Not here." She whispered, making it the only thing she would utter before Sylvanas returned.

As soon as the doors to the throne room opened, Victoria looked over to Sylvanas who was the first to enter, standing up from the throne and waiting for the Banshee Queen who quickly made her way over to her.

"My dark rose is still here." Sylvanas said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Of course I am. I'd never leave." Victoria saw her mother raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay, unless I am trying to free dad."

Sylvanas cupped her cheeks with her hands. "Something I hope you never do again, okay?"

Victoria nodded. "Okay."

Athrodar entered the room last, behind the Royal Rangers and hugging Victoria next. "There she is."

Victoria hugged him back, laughing when he lifted her up and span her around. "Stop! You know I don't like that!"

Viraleth smiled a little as both Athrodar and Victoria began to talk to each other, not noticing Sylvanas who was slowly making her way over to her. "I know that look." She said, snapping the Dark Ranger-General out of her state.

"My Lady?" She asked, looking at her and wiping away her smile.

"You had that look a long, long time ago. When you first met Thelian."

Viraleth looked away, not hearing the name of her husband out loud after Arthas' invasion of Quel'Thalas. "It's been so long since I heard his name."

"It has, which is why I brought him up." Sylvanas stood beside the Ranger-General, looking at her daughter who was still in conversation with Athrodar. "The last time you looked at someone with that look you gave my daughter, you spent the next twenty years with them."

"That's your fault for inviting me to your sister's birthday party."

Both women began to lightly chuckle, Sylvanas shaking her head. "Remember when we thought we knew our future? Who we were going to spend it with and how we would end our careers?"

"You said you would never retire, that you would be the longest serving Ranger-General." Viraleth looked over to Athrodar. "At least you're with the one person you wanted to be with."

Sylvanas looked back at Viraleth. "So the reason I mentioned his name."

"Yes, I feel the same about her as I did with Thelian." Viraleth admitted before Sylvanas could say it. She looked at the Banshee Queen and sighed. "And I know for a fact she feels the same."

Sylvanas raised and eyebrow at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I know she does because she made it perfectly clear... Whilst we were in her bed... Together."

"You didn't..."

"My Lady, I did but only because she wanted to. She initiated everything and she didn't want anyone else." Viraleth backed away slowly when Sylvanas had a fiery glare aimed a her. "I didn't hurt her, I would never hurt her."

"But you took her innocence whilst we were away?"

"Y-yes.. But only because I care for her and she wanted me to." Viraleth closed her eyes and sighed, not knowing how to get out of this. "If you're going to kill me, do it quick."

Sylvanas placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, but slowly moved it away when Viraleth kept her eyes closed, instead she pulled her in for a friendly hug. "Just don't hurt her, okay? She means a lot to us."

Viraleth moved her arms around her. "I won't. She means a lot to me too."

Athrodar and Victoria looked over to both the Banshee Queen and Ranger-General. "What's that about?"

"Your daughter and the Ranger-General had sex." Nathanos said, hearing Victoria gasp.

"Nathanos!" The Princess hit his arm. "Why would you say such a big lie?"

Athrodar raised and eyebrow at the Blightcaller who nodded, giving Athrodar all he needed to know. "Well, at least you had fun whilst we were out."

Victoria gasped as both Athrodar and Nathanos chuckled, unable to believe how casual they were about it. "So you're not mad?" She asked when they dropped the topic immediately.

"Of course not, it's not _that_ big of a deal." Athrodar said, pointing over to Viraleth and Sylvanas who were now both sharing a few words. "If it was, they wouldn't be so calm."

"Oh..." Victoria scratched her ear. "Okay then."

* * *

**A/N: As of this chapter, the upload rate will be the same days as it had been before this story started. If you haven't seen it updated on my profile, it will be every Monday and Friday. If I'm late one day, I will still upload twice a week but it will just be when the chapter is finished, going back to the usual schedule.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Plans For The Future**

Varian stood in the same meeting room he was in the day before, tapping a finger on the table below him and thinking hard about his options.

On one hand, he could fight the Horde when they eventually attack and die heroically, killing as many of them as he can. Or they get lucky and keep the Horde at bay long enough that they fall back.

"That's an impossible outcome." He muttered to himself, sitting down around the table. He then began to think about a different plan, handing Stormwind over to the Horde. They would allow his people to leave without a fight, whilst both the Horde and Alliance could potentially live without fighting.

"But where would my people go?" He then asked himself, though he couldn't think of a place for them. That was until he stood up and looked out the window, watching Jaina talk to Anduin who stood on the docks, remembering what she told him.

"Theramore..." He shook his head. "No, I can't lose Stormwind." He began to pace the room, noticing it was lacking advisors and one in particular caught his attention. "Where's Genn?"

He looked out the window and down at Theramore, looking amongst its citizens for the Gilnean King and coming up with the answer he feared. "He's not here..."

Just as he was about to leave to inform Jaina and Anduin of Genn's disappearance, he saw a glimpse of the Tauren Chieftain and his guards walk out of the Keep and talk to Jaina. He looked down at the meeting table they would soon be around and let out a long sigh. "You better not be doing anything stupid, Genn."

He sat down and waited for a few minutes for the rest of them to arrive, watching Jaina and his son walk in first, followed by Baine and his guards soon after. "Chieftain." Varian said, standing up when he entered the room.

"High King. I see you're a man short, do you want to postpone the meeting until he arrives?"

Varian looked to the empty chair beside him, Genn's chair, and shook his head. "No, if he's not here, he must have a good excuse."

Baine sat down around the table. "Very well. I won't beat around the bush, do you have a proposition for me?"

Varian looked over to Jaina, and then his son, looking back at the young bull in front of him. "I do not, no. But I do have one thing to ask."

Baine sat back in his chair, a little disappointed he didn't have a plan for peace. "Yes?"

"Ask her what she wants. What the Alliance could give her beside Stormwind in exchange for peace." Varian looked back at his son. "It's no secret we're not as strong as we once were, which is why I want to stop the bloodshed now before we lose more good soldiers."

Baine nodded his head slowly. "I understand... But if she doesn't want anything else?"

Varian looked back at the young bull. "Then we make our last stand in Stormwind herself. She is my home, my city, and I will defend her with my life."

Baine was pained to know it would come to war if Sylvanas had no other goal in mind, standing up and bowing to the High King. "Then let's both hope she has something else in mind, for I don't want to lose any more of my people."

Varian watched the young bull begin to leave, looking over to Jaina who lowered her gaze. "Anduin," he said, looking over to him, "when the time comes, you will lead our people to safety." He looked back to Jaina. "You will lead them to Theramore."

"Father, I.. I don't know if I can."

Varian smiled at his son. "You can, you're the best person to lead them."

"But I'm not you, father. The people look up to you."

"And they will look up to you too." Varian looked over to Jaina who placed a hand on Anduin's shoulder. "Lady Proudmore will help, won't you?"

"I will." She said looking down to Anduin. "As if they were my people."

* * *

Victoria was quickly walking through the long corridors in the Royal chamber, looking for her parents room in a hurry and was almost certain she walked passed it. "Oh, here it is." She said just as she was about to double back.

She pressed her ear up to the door and heard nothing, slowly opening it and peering inside, seeing both of them laying on the bed and what looked to be sleeping. She smiled a little a closed the door behind her and span around on her heel, quickly walking back to the throne room.

As she entered it, she was alone with Viraleth who looked to be pacing, waiting for the Princess to return. "Well?"

"They're asleep." She said, almost laughing at the fact. "I always found it weird that they choose to sleep when they don't have to."

Viraleth shrugged her shoulders. "Some of us like to do things that make us feel more living than dead. Apparently for them it's sleeping."

Victoria closed the gap between them significantly, being stopped by Viraleth when she held out a hand. "Why not?" The Princess asked, pouting at her.

"Because this room echoes. Trust me, I've heard your parents in here more times than I'd like." Viraleth physically shuddered as she remembered the sounds they made. "It's worse when you remember I've known them for a long time."

Victoria brushed her hand against the Ranger-General's. "We could just keep it to kissing."

"And risk them walking in on us? I'd rather take my chances with sex."

Victoria perked up. "Okay!"

Viraleth held up her hands. "No, Princess, I didn't mean we should have sex. I just meant that if we do _anything _in here, we have a high chance of getting caught."

Victoria pouted again, sitting down on the throne and looking fed up, propping her head up with her fist. "Fine..."

Viraleth crouched down in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. "Look, if you want this to work between us, you need to understand my hesitation." She sighed and took the Princess' hand in hers, kissing the top of it. "Your mother scares the shit out of me when she's angry."

Victoria laughed which made Viraleth laugh. "That's fair. But she won't be angry at you because you won't hurt me, right?"

Viraleth kissed the top of her hand once more, keeping her lips pressed against it. "Right."

"And you will do whatever it takes to make me happy, right?"

Viraleth narrowed her eyes at the Princess. "Right..."

"Then have sex with me!"

Viraleth rolled her eyes and let go of her hand. "You're incorrigible."

Victoria stood up and hugged Viraleth from behind when she began to walk away. "Stay, please?"

"Are you going to keep pushing for sex?" She asked.

"No..." The Princess muttered.

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Viraleth then asked, curious on her plans.

"I mean... We _could_ kiss for a little while."

"Princess, I told you-"

"Try it!" She cried, spinning the Ranger-General around and looking her in the eyes. "Please."

Viraleth groaned and lowered her head. "I am finding it difficult to say no to you, my Lady."

"Then say yes." She whispered to her, tilting her head up so they were looking at each other once more. "Just for a little while."

Viraleth watched her close the small gap between them, caving into her desires and kissing the Princess, being dragged to the throne and sitting on her lap. "We could get caught." She told her between kisses.

"Then we get caught." Victoria replied, pulling down Viraleth's hood and running her fingers through her hair.

Meanwhile, back in the Royal Chambers, Athrodar kissed Sylvanas shoulder as she slept in his arms. "Are you awake?"

"No..." She muttered, holding onto his arms that were wrapped around her. "I'm sleeping in my lovers arms and I don't wish to be disturbed."

Athrodar chuckled, kissing her shoulder once more. "Fine by me. I can stay here with you."

Sylvanas smiled, snuggling backwards into him. "Good. The longer we're in here, the less likely we'll be disturbed."

Athrodar held onto her tightly. "And the less likely we'll be disturbed, the more time we get alone." He kissed her neck. "And you love being alone with me."

"I do." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to sleep. "Now shhh. Sleep with me."

"I can't." He admitted, making her look back at him. "But I won't stop you from sleeping. I can stay here with you."

"Are those nightmares back? The ones from Northrend?"

Athrodar smiled and kissed her lightly. "No, I'm just not tired. But I do want to stay here with you."

Sylvanas rolled over and faced him, pressing her ear to his chest and closing his eyes. "Then stay here." She whispered, silently wishing they were both alive so she could hear his heartbeat. "Hold me until we're interrupted." She told him, loving the feeling of protection she had when his arms were around her.

"I will." He whispered, keeping her close.

They spent close to ten minutes alone before there was a knock at their door. "Don't move." Sylvanas whispered, burying her head in his chest. "Close your eyes and pretend you're still asleep."

Once the door opened, Nathanos saw both of them laying on the bed with their eyes closed, sighing at them. "I know you're not sleeping."

Sylvanas buried her head further into his chest, trying to hide from both Nathanos and her responsibilities as the Banshee Queen. "Don't move, he senses movement." Athrodar whispered to her, hearing her chuckle.

Nathanos groaned, walking around the bed and standing in front of them, watching Athrodar open one eye to look at him before closing it again. "I literally just saw you open your eye."

"Is he still there?" Sylvanas asked, having her back turned to him.

"My Lady, it's important."

The Banshee Queen groaned, rolling onto her back and looking up at the Blightcaller. "What?"

"There was a situation. Whether it's good or bad, is up to you, but Baine has been seen talking to High King Wrynn in Theramore."

Sylvanas sat up, bringing the bed sheets up with her to cover herself up. "Are you certain? Do we know what they spoke about?"

"Our scouts reported back to us the moment he entered Theramore, so I don't know what they spoke about." He watched Athrodar sit up behind her, adding more to his report. "We did see him leave a day later when our scouts in the Barrens saw a group of Tauren heading to Mulgore."

"Anything else?" Sylvanas asked, leaning back against Athrodar.

"He is sending an emissary to Orgrimmar, my guess is to talk to you."

Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar, patting his leg. "Looks like we're going to Orgrimmar my love."

"Nothing says duty like going to a hot, dry city." Athrodar said, sounding more disappointed than anything.

"I know..." Sylvanas muttered, kissing his cheek. "But that's the price of loving me. You have to go to these places when you _really_ don't want to."

"I should have asked for the downsides." He whispered, reaching down to his leggings beside the bed.

Sylvanas waved Nathanos away, watching her family Champion bow to them before leaving the room. "There are no downsides." She told him, hugging him from behind as he tried to put on his ranger leggings. "Only good times." Her hand moved down his chest and towards his crotch. "And excellent times." She purred, kissing his cheek.

"Those excellent times can't happen now." He told her, raising an eyebrow when she began to stroke him up and down. "I'm serious, we need to go to Orgrimmar, you said so yourself."

"I did." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "But I also went two months without you being inside me."

"That goes hand in hand with sending me into Alliance territory." He told her, letting out a sigh of pleasure when he began to enjoy her hand job.

"Enjoying that?" She asked, grinning when he nodded. "Good. Because you will be getting a lot more when we are alone again."

There was another knock on the door, this time it was Victoria who spoke, instantly putting a stop to their fun. "Is it true that you're going back to Orgrimmar?"

"It is." Sylvanas told her, hearing Athrodar sigh and mutter a few words to himself.

"If I wasn't already undead, you'd see my blue balls..."

Sylvanas snorted, covering her mouth when she continued to snort, surprising both Athrodar and Victoria who heard her laugh from outside the room. "What was that?" The Princess asked, becoming a little concerned after hearing the sound.

"Nothing." Athrodar said, having a huge smile on his face as Sylvanas became increasingly embarrassed at the sounds she made. "We'll be out soon."

Once Victoria left, Sylvanas had already buried her head in her hands and remained silent for a couple of minutes until she was ready to speak. "I have never made that sound before."

"I can see that with the way you're acting." Athrodar grinned as she looked up at him, keeping her hand over her mouth. "You're really embarrassed by it, aren't you?"

She nodded, burying her head in his chest. "It never leaves this room, okay?"

"Trust me, I'm not telling anyone that my Queen snorts like a pig."

Sylvanas hit his arm, glaring at him. "I didn't snort like a pig. And that's what you will tell anyone who finds out." Her glare became more intense, though she knew it wouldn't affect him. "And nobody will find out because it doesn't leave this room."

"I know." He said, kissing her lightly. "I'll tell nobody."

Taking half an hour to get ready and arrive in Orgrimmar, Sylvanas sat down on the great throne in Grommash Hold just as the Tauren emissary entered. "Warchief."

"Baine?" Sylvanas asked, trying to act as if she didn't know the emissary was showing up.

"He's fine, Warchief. He has actually sent me here to talk about the Alliance."

"Oh?" Sylvanas sat forward on the throne, raising an eyebrow at the emissary. "What concern does he have?"

"No concern, Warchief. He had a meeting with the High King who wanted to discuss peace terms." The emissary saw Athrodar and Saurfang look over to Sylvanas who narrowed her eyes at him. "They came up with nothing, but the High King did ask him to find out if there was anything else you would take as a peace offering gift other than Stormwind."

Sylvanas sat back on the throne, stroking one of the many pelts that were laying across it. "Why isn't he here to ask this himself?"

"He was certain he was being followed back to Thunder Bluff, Warchief. He didn't want to risk the trip."

Sylvanas frowned at the emissary, looking over to Athrodar who looked just as confused. "We didn't have anybody follow him into Thunder Bluff, right?" She whispered to him.

"No, the closest scouts we have are in the Barrens." He whispered back to her.

"Okay." She muttered, looking back at the emissary. "What do I want instead of Stormwind?" She asked him.

"Yes Warchief, that's what the High King has asked."

Saurfang looked back to Sylvanas. "The Horde want blood for what happened to Garrosh. Stormwind is their target, that's why our soldiers are leaving to fight skirmishes at Redridge."

Sylvanas took in Saurfang's concern, holding up a hand and looking over to Athrodar. "Do you agree?"

"I do, but this could give us an opportunity to get anything if he's willing to ask us what we want." Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "I'll support what you decide."

"Then it appears we have our answer." Sylvanas looked back to the emissary. "They give us Stormwind or we take it by force. That's our stand."

The emissary bowed to her. "I'll inform Baine. Thank you, Warchief."

Sylvanas stood up the moment the emissary left, glancing over to Saurfang who bowed to her. "Do you have scouts in Mulgore?"

"We don't. There's no need for them in Mulgore, our closest are in Barrens." Saurfang looked at her, tilting his head.

"Do you?"

"We don't, either." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who stood by the entrance of Grommash Hold. "I need you to send some scouts to Mulgore, High Overlord. If Baine's cautiousness is to be believed, we need to make sure he isn't being followed."

Saurfang saluted her. "Will do, Warchief."

Athrodar followed the Banshee Queen out of Grommash Hold, keeping silent until they were in the Cleft of Shadows. "Do you think the Alliance are following Baine?"

"It would make the most sense." She replied, walking through the Undercity portal. "But why go through all the trouble of getting him to come to Theramore, if you're just going to follow him? And maybe even kill him?"

"It would send a strong message in the Horde, that the Alliance might be weaker in number, but can still shake the foundations of our faction." Athrodar held open the door to the throne room for her once they reached it.

"Maybe... But why pursue peace?"

Athrodar stood in front of her once she sat down on her throne, none of them realising the room was empty. "It's their primary goal, but if they don't get the outcome they want, in this case our threat to give us Stormwind or we take it by force, they will take out a major leader."

Sylvanas tapped a finger on the arm of the throne, thinking deeply about her next move. "We should send extra guards to him, Forsaken guards that will never rest or tire like his Tauren guard."

"I can gather the best Forsaken soldiers we have."

Sylvanas held up a hand just before Athrodar began to leave. "Wait... We could tell him to stay in Orgrimmar. They wouldn't dare start anything in the Horde capital."

"It's your call, my Queen."

Sylvanas tapped her fingers on the arm of the throne, nodding slowly when she decided on the plan. "Send guards to him. If he is truly being followed and doesn't want to leave the city, they will help defend it."

Athrodar bowed his head to her. "Right away, my Queen."

Sylvanas watched him leave the room, only now noticing how quiet and empty the throne room was. All the advisors and ambassadors were gone as well as Nathanos, Victoria and Viraleth.

She stood up from the throne and began to make her way to the Royal chambers, stopping outside her daughter's room and listening in. Only, she couldn't hear a thing.

Opening the door now, she walked in to an empty room and noticed nothing had been touched. It looked like it hadn't been used for some time.

A small feeling of worry began to creep in to the Banshee Queen's stomach, leaving the room and heading back to the throne room, stepping into a small puddle of black liquid. As she looked down, she realised she had just stepped in blood, looking down at the floor and noticing a trail of similar small puddles, getting smaller and smaller the closer they got to the entrance.

The worry creeping in to her stomach was getting bigger, opening the doors to the throne room and following the trail of blood down the long corridor leading to the room and out into the Apothecarium.

She looked left and then right, crouching down in front of a randomly discarded arrow near the green river. As she knelt down to pick it up, she recognised it the moment it was in her hands. "No..."

It belonged to Viraleth and it had some blood on the arrowhead, living blood, red blood. She looked back at the trail of blood and followed it all the way to the Mage's Quarter, opening a door when the blood spots began to increase in size and finding Viraleth sat down in the corner of the room.

"Viraleth!" Sylvanas gasped, crouching down beside her and only just realising the larger pool of blood around her. "Hold on!"

Viraleth weakly looked up at Sylvanas who was pressing her hands against her waist, wincing as the pain, even in undeath, was high. "They took... Her..."

Sylvanas held on to the wound, but stared at the Ranger-General with widened eyes. "Who?"

"W-Worgen. They... They took Victoria." Viraleth winced as a wave of pain struck her. "Natha.. Nathanos is chasing them... But I got hit."

Sylvanas looked around the immediate area, finding nobody walking around the city, much to her annoyance. "Hold on." She stood up and walked out the room, quickly making her way further into the Mage's Quarter and towards the necromancers.

"All of you, with me. Now!" She commanded, watching them all drop what they were doing and following her towards the Ranger-General who they immediately got to work on.

Sylvanas began to pace outside the room, feeling her legs become weak and not even noticing Athrodar quickly make his way over to her. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked when she didn't acknowledge him.

Only when he placed a hand on her arm did she react, walking into him and having his arms wrap around her as she began to feel sick. "They took her."

"Who? Who took who?"

"Genn and his Worgen... They took our daughter!"

"How? How did they get into the city?"

Sylvanas shook her head, not knowing the answer to that question right now. "Nathanos is chasing them, but Viraleth is badly hurt. She followed them into that room and is now being looked after." She looked up at Athrodar and the blue glow of his eyes that were becoming more and more intense. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to kill that old wolf." Athrodar said with such coldness that Sylvanas thought, just for a second, that he was under the Lich King's control again. "I'll hunt him down, capture him and slowly but painfully skin him alive."

Sylvanas gripped onto his tunic tightly, pulling on it to get his attention. "_We _will hunt him down."

Athrodar gave her a nod of acceptance. "I'll get our Rangers."

Sylvanas watched him leave once more, joining the necromancers momentarily to check on Viraleth. "How is she?"

"She will make it, my Queen. But there will be a scar and she needs to rest."

Sylvanas nodded. "I'll make sure she does."

Once Athrodar and the Rangers returned, Sylvanas informed them of the situation. "Nobody is to kill him, not yet any way. I want the pleasure of doing it myself."

The Rangers all agreed to the terms of the hunt, Athrodar more so than anyone. He had a fire that was raging within him now, and he was going to make sure any Alliance that came across him had a painful death.

Just for this hunt, he was going to let out the Prince of the Scourge that he had buried away deep within himself. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Family Vengeance**

Viraleth bowed her head to Sylvanas and Athrodar as they left for Orgrimmar, smiling at the Princess who let go of her father after they shared a big hug. "When I come back, I will continue to teach you some Death Knight abilities, okay?"

"Okay!" The Princess replied, already excited for his return. "I can't wait!"

Athrodar left the room, leaving just Sylvanas who now hugged the Princess. "We'll be back soon okay? Don't go getting yourself into trouble whilst we're gone."

"I'm not a child, mother." Victoria laughed, having Sylvanas squeeze her tightly.

"No, but you will always be my little Princess." Sylvanas brushed a thumb across her cheek, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Victoria watched Sylvanas leave and catch up to Athrodar, spinning around and facing Viraleth who stood beside Sera. "So, we're alone now."

"Are we?" Viraleth nodded to her right and at Sera who raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem to be forgetting the twelve guards around you and Nathanos."

Sera watched the Princess make her way to the throne, sitting down on it and looking up to her. "You two know I was joking when I said you would be great together, right?"

"Well, you were just very convincing that we just _had _to try it out." Victoria grinned at the Guard Captain. "You don't need to worry about Viraleth, I trust her."

Viraleth sighed and lowered her head. "I'm right here."

"And you should be closer." Victoria said, beckoning her over. "Right by my side."

"It amazes me how much you sound like the woman who adopted you." Viraleth moved closer to her. "She said the same thing to Athrodar constantly."

Nathanos noticed a steady stream of Forsaken coming down the long corridor to the throne room. "My Lady, since your parents aren't here, you're in charge."

"I know, Nathanos." Victoria said, looking over to the corridor and noticing the approaching Forsaken. "Oh..."

Sera grinned as the Princess sunk down on the throne, clearing her throat to get her attention. "Sit up, my Lady."

"Sit up my Lady..." She mocked, glancing up at the Night Elf and lowering her head at her raised eyebrow. "Sorry..."

Viraleth shook her head, rolling her eyes. "What have I got myself in to."

Ten minutes passed by and Victoria was already getting bored of ruling, propping her head up with her hand and staring at Viraleth who was dealing with a situation. "It's rude to stare, Princess." Nathanos whispered to her.

"It's also rude to interrupt." She whispered back to him, watching Viraleth continue to handle the situation he was given. "Don't you have some citizens to help?"

"We're almost done for now, my Lady." Nathanos told her.

"Good, because I want to go train later with Wilfred or Alonso before Athrodar comes home."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Genn said, sending forward several Worgen who burst into the throne room.

Before most of the Royal Guards had time to react, the Worgen had already knocked over or captured the guards and advisors. Viraleth pulled out her sword but was hit by a swiping paw and having a claw puncture her waist.

Victoria stood up when she saw Viraleth struggle to pull herself up, reaching for her sword that she left by the throne, but was hit over her head by the hilt of Genn's sword, being lifted up over his shoulder.

"Fall back!" He yelled, parrying Nathanos' sword followed by Sera's sword. "Kill all who follow!"

Viraleth watched Genn leave with Victoria, picking herself up, followed by her sword and holding onto her waist, staggering out the throne room whilst the rest of the guards were still battling with the Worgen.

By the time Viraleth had reached the Apothecarium, she saw Genn disappear into Undercity. "Victoria!" She yelled, watched two Worgen turn around and double back to fight her.

The Dark Ranger-General killed the first Worgen with ease, but was too distracted with pulling her sword out of its chest that she was swiped by the second Worgen, having another claw puncture her.

She began to pick herself up, being kicked several feet backwards into a room, sitting slumped over in the corner as she saw her blood flow from her wounds. Looking up at the Worgen standing over her, she patiently waited for the final blow.

Only, the Worgen quickly ran away as the sound of both Sylvanas and Athrodar could be heard, walking back from the Mage's Quarter and towards the throne room.

Whilst Viraleth sat bleeding out, Victoria was coming to from her head injury, finding herself in the forests of Silverpine, hands and legs bound whilst her mouth was gagged. "Keep going. We're retreating into Gilneas and stealing a Horde ship."

"My King, what about Varian?"

Genn looked down at the Banshee Princess who was looking around the best she could from her position. "He will see that we have another option. Peace in exchange for their daughter."

"They're catching up." One of the Worgen reported to Genn, making the Worgen King pick up the Princess and throw her over his furry, Worgen arm.

"Let's get moving. We're safe the moment we take a ship."

The Princess bounced up and down on the shoulder of the Worgen King, looking around at the pack of Worgen rushing through the forest. She thought she would be scared, but she knew her parents were looking for her. She would be saved.

* * *

Sylvanas, Athrodar and their Royal Dark Rangers rode through Tirisfal and entered Silverpine, following the bodies of Worgen, forsaken and the arrows stuck in the trees, catching up to Alonso and Wilfred who stood in the middle of ten Worgen corpses.

"What happened!" Sylvanas demanded, pulling her skeletal steed to a stop in front of them.

"The Worgen snuck into Undercity, my Lady." Alonso told her, looking over to Wilfred. "They ambushed us whilst the Princess and advisors were captured along with some of the Royal Guard. I only just caught up to the group with Wilfred bound up in rope."

"Where were they all heading?" Athrodar asked him, pulling his Deathcharger around and sitting beside his Queen.

"Further south, towards Gilneas."

Athrodar watched Sylvanas kick her mount into action once more, all ten Royal Rangers following her. "Bring him back to the necromancers in Undercity, we'll take it from here."

Sylvanas caught up to Nathanos, Sera and the rest of the Royal Guards, the Captain inspecting each one. "Sera, what happened?"

"I don't know, my Queen. We were in the throne room with the Princess, taking over for you when the Forsaken had problems for us. Next thing I know we were attacked by the Worgen, they got into the city and out without us even noticing."

Sylvanas looked down at the injured Royal Guards and advisors that Sera stood over, not finding her daughter amongst them. "How did they take her? Why weren't you protecting her?"

"We were overrun quickly, my Lady. Viraleth tried to get to her, but was knocked back as soon as it started. I haven't seen her since." Sera looked amongst the Royal Rangers on their mounts. "Have you?"

"She's being looked after by the necromancers, she took a couple of puncture wounds and was clinging on to life." Sylvanas looked south and towards Gilneas. "Take them all back, leave Genn to us." She looked over to Athrodar as he raced passed them, turning her mount around. "Kill any other Worgen you come across."

By the time they hit Greymane Wall, Athrodar slowed his pace when he heard distant howls behind it. "They're waiting for us." He told Sylvanas, looking over to her. "Let me go first." Sylvanas nodded and followed him in, then Clea and Seliana with the rest of the Royal Rangers behind them.

The blue glow from Athrodar's sword lit up their group, both warning their enemies of his presence and informing Genn that they were near. As they strode through Gilneas atop their mounts, some of the Dark Rangers could see a Worgen or two watching them from the forests every now and then.

"They're not attacking." Clea said, gripping onto the hilt of her blade and continuing to scan the area. "But they are following us."

"Good." Athrodar said, looking forward the whole time. "Gives me more heads to take as trophies."

Sylvanas held onto her bow tightly the further in they got, keeping an arrow nocked in place but not drawing it back. "The port is nearby." She told Athrodar who nodded, engulfing the head of her arrow in shadow magic. "Peace is forever off the table."

"Understood." Athrodar said, glancing over to his left and spotting the pack of Worgen following them from afar. "Prisoners?"

"We take none." Sylvanas told them. "But we will send the High King his pet's head as a message." She looked back at the Rangers behind her. "Nobody touches our family."

They all nodded, repeating her last sentence. "Nobody touches our family."

* * *

"Put her in the cabin and guard her." Genn told the four guards with him. "The Banshee Queen will be here soon and I want her shipped away if things take a turn."

Victoria tried to fight and struggle as she was picked up by one of the Worgen, giving up when she put up virtually no resistance. Her belief that she would be rescued was slowing fading as the growing inevitability of being shipped off to the Alliance as a prisoner crept in.

When she was thrown into the cabin and left alone as the guards all stood outside, she began to feel increasingly scared as the minutes passed by and there were no sounds of fighting, even shedding a tear or two as she feared the worst.

Genn stood on the deck of the ship, watching his Worgen drag off the slain Horde members and either throw them into the water or pile them up on the docks. "Pick up the pace, boys! We could avoid a fight if you hurry up."

The Gilnean King looked over to the forest and the approaching blue glow of Athrodar's sword, followed by the many red eyes and one set of intensely glowing blue eyes as the Horde party came into view.

"Push them all in the water! They're here!" Genn climbed up the steps to the helm of the ship, watching Athrodar climb down from his mount and slay the first two Worgen with ease.

Sylvanas and her Dark Rangers climbed off their mounts next, letting loose arrow after arrow into the Worgen and quickly thinning out their numbers.

"Forget the bodies, get on the ship and lower the sails!"

Athrodar glared at the Gilnean King who was instructing his Worgen to flee from the fight. "Push forward! Take the ship before they sail away!"

Sylvanas watched the sails drop down and almost instantly get hit by the wind, pushing the ship forward slowly. "We're not going to make it..." She muttered, dodging a sword and plunging one of her long knives into the Worgen's neck.

Athrodar had came up with the same conclusion as the ship had almost left the dock and they weren't even on it yet. "No!" He yelled, looking back to his Deathcharger and whistling to get its attention.

Sylvanas' heart broke as the ship left the docks and was too far away to reach, falling onto her knees and letting out an anguished scream. Both groups of Royal Rangers surrounded her and shot all the Worgen remaining on the docks with arrows.

Clea watched Athrodar ride off towards the docks on his Deathcharger, glancing down to Sylvanas who was on the verge of breaking down. She was torn between responsibilities, looking after her Queen or following Athrodar as she was his Captain.

The decision was made for her however when Athrodar's mount began to create a path of frost underneath its hooves when it ran on the water. "My Lady, she may not be gone."

Sylvanas looked up to Clea then over to Athrodar who was chasing after the ship from atop his Deathcharger, the rest of the Rangers giving her a clear view as they moved out the way.

"My King, incoming! From behind the ship!"

Genn ran to the back of the ship, looking at the Death Knight catching up to them atop his mount. "Archers!" He yelled, looking back at the archers running towards him. "Take him out!"

Victoria looked up at the ceiling as the sound of many footsteps made the wood groan and creak. She heard Genn yell at the archers to let loose another volley, looking towards the door when one set of boots began to walk from the helm, down the steps and onto the deck before stopping outside her door.

When it burst open, she began to kick and scream though it was all for naught as she was still bound by ropes and had a gag in her mouth, stopping her from talking. She was held in the middle of the deck just as a wave of ice froze the ship in place, making everyone collapse as the ship suddenly stopped.

Being the first to get back up, Genn picked up the Princess and held her in front of him, taking out a pistol from his coat and pointing it at the back of her head, waiting for Athrodar to climb onto the ship.

"The last time we were both in Gilneas, I told you I would take something from your Queen that meant a lot to her." He cocked the hammer back on his gun when Athrodar drew the arrow back that was nocked on his bow. "I meant you at the time, but she will do nicely."

"Honey, look at me." Athrodar said softly, trying to keep her calm as she was terrified. "Remember what your mother told you? About the best way to hide from the ambassadors?

Victoria looked at him through her watery eyes, nodding her head slightly as she remembered their golden rule.

"Good." Athrodar said, smiling at her and looking back to Genn who had just one eye showing as he stood behind the Princess. "I'm going to need you to hide from the ambassadors."

Victoria ducked the moment he finished talking, making Genn fire his pistol the same time Athrodar let loose an arrow, both of them being hit by each other's projectile. She crouched down and barged into Genn to knock him off his feet, allowing Athrodar the gather his footing and nock a second arrow into place.

"Honey, get behind me." He said, sweeping his foot across the deck the moment she crawled to him, unable to stand up on her own. As he swept his foot across the deck, the entirety of the Worgen army was frozen in place, save for Genn.

The old Worgen laughed, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder and looking up at Athrodar who swapped his bow for his sword. "Do it, let me be with my son."

Athrodar gripped his coat and pulled him up, plunging his sword deep into the Gilnean King's chest. "This isn't a gift. I am going to take your head so you will never see him."

Genn widened his eyes as Athrodar pulled out one of his long knives, walking around the Gilnean King and cleanly slicing into his throat, decapitating his head within a few back and forth slices. "Nobody threatens my family." He whispered to the head of the old Worgen, throwing it on to the patch of ice beside his Deathcharger.

Victoria sat on her knees, moving her arms around to Athrodar as he walked over to her, crying into his chest when he knelt down and hugged her. "It's okay, you're safe."

She felt the gag around her mouth become loose before it was taken off, allowing her to whisper her thank you's to him. "I don't know what happened." She told him, wiping away a few of her tears when he pulled back to look at her.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter now, I'm here." He began to untie her hands, throwing the rope away and having her hug him tightly.

Victoria pulled back when she felt a wetness on her hands. "You're hurt." She said, looking at the bullet wound on his arm.

"It's nothing. I have had worse." He placed his hands on her face, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. "We're going to look in to how they got in to the city, both your mother and I."

"Where is she?" Victoria asked after looking around the ship.

"Back on land. They were sailing away before we even got to you and I had to act quickly." Athrodar put his knife to the rope binding her legs, quickly cutting it off and helping her stand up. "Get to my mount, I need to do a few things here.

Victoria climbed down from the ship and on to the Deathcharger below her, waiting for Athrodar to return to her. He made his way to the gunpowder kegs below deck, kicking them over and lighting a torch, throwing it near the gunpowder and climbing to the deck before jumping off the ship.

Victoria watched him pick up Genn's head and put it in one of the bags on his mount before climbing on and sitting behind the Princess. "Time to return home."

Sylvanas watched everything happen before her eyes, the large frozen patch of ice that stopped the ship and now the same ship being set alight, followed by the Deathcharger galloping towards them.

Clea and Seliana helped the Banshee Queen up onto her feet, watching her walk towards Athrodar and Victoria and hugging the latter when she climbed off the mount and ran to her. "My baby, my sweet, sweet baby."

Victoria hugged her tightly as they both fell to their knees, crying into her chest as Sylvanas stroked her hair. "I was so scared... I didn't want to be taken prisoner."

"Shhh, it's okay." Sylvanas whispered, kissing her cheek. "It's okay, we wouldn't let that happen."

Clea walked over to Athrodar who pulled Genn's head out of the satchel on his Deathcharger. "What, the body too heavy for you?"

Athrodar smirked at her. "No. He wanted to see his son again in the afterlife." He held the head up to her. "So I denied him the ability to see."

"That's cold... But I would have done the same." Clea looked over to both Banshee's still holding onto each other. "She was losing her mind at a rapid pace the further the ship sailed."

"And I was becoming increasingly angered." Athrodar looked back at his Captain. "And I hadn't felt as alive as I did freezing that ship in place since Northrend."

Clea raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know." He sighed and looked over to both Sylvanas and Victoria. "But what I do know is, I am going to want to find that high again soon."

"I suppose that's what the Alliance soldiers are for." Clea looked back to Athrodar. "Your little playground for death."

Athrodar chuckled, shaking his head. "That may be the case soon. Sylvanas will want to launch an attack on the Alliance any day now as a warning shot."

Clea looked back to the two Banshees. "Those poor bastards don't know what's going to hit them."


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Stage**

A week after Genn and his Worgen infiltrated Undercity and kidnapped Victoria, the Princess had been on edge the whole time, though managed to remain calm when she laid down on her bed with Viraleth. The Dark Ranger-General was commanded by the Princess to stay in the bed whilst she recovered.

"You know that I feel fine now, right? I can get up and move around without feeling weak."

Victoria shook her head, holding onto the Ranger-General as she laid with her once more. "I know, but you were injured trying to save me and I haven't thanked you for it yet."

Viraleth sat up and looked down at the Princess who's head was resting on her lap. "Where are your parents? I haven't seen them for a few days."

"Sylvanas is in Dalaran and Athrodar is south, somewhere near Redridge with half of the Horde army in that area." Victoria looked up at her, laying on back and smiling. "But I am here and my guard are outside that door, so I am safe."

Viraleth frowned at her, pushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Aren't you worried for them?"

Victoria shook her head. "My father is surrounded by warriors of the Horde and his Royal Rangers. He wants to raid their lands with the Orcs there and take a chunk out of their lands." She shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's his way of letting out his anger."

Viraleth smiled a little, impressed the Princess wasn't blind to such things. "And your mother?"

"She is asking aunt Vareesa if she could look after me in Dalaran for a while, until it's safe for me here." Victoria looked down at the dirt behind her fingernails, picking at one of them to clean it. "Selfishly, I hope she can't because I want to be here with you and my family."

Viraleth was touched she wanted to spend time with her, but she knew it was putting her at risk. "Princess... If they return -"

"They won't." She said for the hundredth time this week, nobody wanting to believe her when she said it. "Athrodar froze them in place on the ship and then burnt it down. They're not coming for me."

"Okay." Viraleth said softly, stroking her hair. "I believe you."

Victoria looked at the hem of the Ranger-General's leggings. "Good."

Viraleth raised an eyebrow at her when she hooked a finger in her leggings. "My Lady, what are you doing?"

"Thanking you." The Princess told the Ranger-General, pushing a finger inside her. "And no, I won't stop if you ask me."

Viraleth arched her back when the Princess got into her knees, massaging the Ranger-General between her legs faster and making her bite the back of her hand. "Ahh.. My Lady!"

"I like that you keep saying 'my Lady'." Victoria whispered to her, kissing her lightly. "Makes me feel _very_ powerful when it comes to pleasing you."

Viraleth pulled herself up and sat on her hand, wrapping her arms around the Princess' neck and moaning into her ear. "My Lady... I'm gonna... I'm... Ahh!"

Wilfred and Alonso both looked at each other, the latter smirking as Viraleth screamed out an orgasm. "I think she's healed."

Wilfred chuckled. "Clearly."

Viraleth leaned on Victoria who was now holding her up, chuckling in her ear. "You are a loud one." She told the Ranger-General. "I wonder if I can make you louder."

"You've been given too much power, my Lady." Viraleth closed her eyes when the Princess began to rub between her legs. "Too much at an early age."

Victoria just continued to chuckle at her squirming, kissing her on the ear as the Ranger-General continued to lean on her. "I'm just trying to make you feel better, General. Allow your Princess to do that."

Viraleth bit down on her shoulder, holding onto the Princess tightly and shaking as a second quick successive orgasm rocked through her. "No more..."

Victoria smiled at her when she helped her lay back down, pulling her hand from between her legs. "You soaked my hand."

"I couldn't help it." Viraleth said, laughing at herself. "It's been a while since I was with someone I cared about and apparently I flow like a damn waterfall."

Victoria smiled brightly at her, laying down beside her and resting her head on her chest. "I care about you too."

* * *

Athrodar stood on the outskirts of Lakeshire, hiding the best he could in the almost completely orange land in his full black armour. "They have a lot more guards than last time." He said, looking back to Lieutenant Nazgrim. "Have you attempted an attack on the town?"

"No, but we have had a lot more Alliance groups venture further into our part of Redridge." The Orc looked toward Lakeshire. "This is more than what we can deal with."

Athrodar smirked. "Luckily we aren't going to actually attack the town." He made his way to his Deathcharger and took out Genn's head which had a preservation spell on it. "We're just going to deliver a message."

Nazgrim looked at the head, laughing as the Death Knight held it by the hair. "Show them Horde superiority."

"Exactly." Athrodar placed it back in the satchel attached to his Deathcharger's saddle. "Let's gather the rest of our group."

Once he arrived at their small camp in the mountains of Redridge, Clea handing him a letter that arrived a few minutes before he did. "I've not looked at it, but it's from Dalaran."

"Sylvanas?"

Clea shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but it could be."

Athrodar opened the letter, quickly scanning through it and smiling when he hit the bottom. "We're attacking Lakeshire soon. Gather my Rangers and meet up with Nazgrim."

"What does it say?" Clea asked, looking at the letter in his hands.

"Don't worry."

"No, come on. Tell me." Clea tried to look at the letter, though Athrodar kept it away from her gaze.

"You really want to know?" He asked, smirking when she said yes. "Okay."

Clea began to read through the letter, widening her eyes and dropping the letter on the floor. "Wh.. Why? Why would she send this?"

"I told you not to worry about it." He said, chuckling and picking up the letter. "It was for my eyes only."

"You two have a filthy relationship. That now apparently involves sending sex letters to each other."

Athrodar continued to chuckle, folding up the letter and placing it in his cloak. "Like I said, we are attacking Lakeshire soon. Not to take it, but to leave a message."

"The head?"

Athrodar nodded. "Exactly that, yes."

"Thankfully the rangers are already in position." Clea nodded towards the four other Rangers, all of them grouped up and ready for their task. "Just awaiting your command."

"Good. Then let's get going."

* * *

Sylvanas stood on one of the many balconies in the Violet Citadel, looking out over Dalaran whilst her sister sat with her twin sons, both of them sleeping on either side of her. "So you have him back?"

"I do." Sylvanas said, looking back at her sister. "For about a week or two before the Alliance took our daughter this time."

"The Alliance, or one person in particular?" Vereesa asked, stroking one of her son's hair.

"Why does that matter?!" Sylvanas snapped, letting her anger out by mistake.

"Because you can't blame them all for one person's mistake." She told her sister calmly. "Did you get her back?"

"Athrodar did, taking the head of Genn in the meantime."

Vereesa nodded slowly, watching Sylvanas look back to the city down below. "I always thought he was hot headed. He probably done all of that without permission."

"Doesn't matter now. We're taking Stormwind indefinitely, they're not stopping us either." She looked back at her sister. "Nobody will."

"Do you want to go down this path, dear sister?" Vereesa stood up, making her sons sleep on each other. "What would Alleria think if she could see you? She would back the Alliance."

"Don't talk about her like she is here." Sylvanas told her, looking away from Vereesa who now stood beside her. "She doesn't know what I've been through."

"I don't think I know what you've been through." Vereesa said softly, placing a hand on her arm. "But I do see you will do anything to keep your daughter safe."

"And the only way to do that is to secure the Eastern Kingdoms for the Horde." Sylvanas said, glancing over to her. "A whole continent for her to rule."

Vereesa looked down at Sylvanas' hand, placing hers over the top. "Would you kill anyone who stood in your way? Even if there are thousands of innocents caught in the crossfire?"

"No." Sylvanas sighed and looked at her little sister. "Athrodar has drilled it into my head by now that we spare the civilians, only killing the soldiers that fight back."

Vereesa looked back to her twins, realising Athrodar wasn't actually there. "Where is he anyway?"

"South. Far, far south." Sylvanas told her, watching her sister crouch down and kiss both her children on the forehead. "I envy you, little moon."

Vareesa frowned, sitting down beside them and picking up her goblet of wine. "You do?"

"I do. You are spending countless hours with them and with your husband, not having to worry about someone taking them away." Sylvanas' face saddened, lowering her eyes off her sister. "I don't even know if I'd get peace when we take Stormwind."

"Then take Varian up on his offer. Have peace now and forget about Stormwind." Vareesa smiled at the Banshee Queen when she looked up at her. "Spend time with your family, outside of war and keep them safe."

"I can't..." Sylvanas muttered, looking back out at the city. "I have to take Stormwind, if not for myself or the Horde, it's for their protection. With the Human capital in our hands and the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Alliance will disband and we won't have an enemy to fight."

"I can't talk you out of that, can I?" Vereesa asked.

"No. Maybe before my daughter was taken, but not now." Sylvanas continued to look out at the city. "They're going to pay the price for hurting this family."

* * *

Athrodar plunged his sword deep into one of the Alliance soldiers coming their way, leaning back when a spear was thrust towards his head. He took hold of the spear and began to freeze it before breaking the spearhead off, making the soldier drop the weapon.

Clea pulled the soldier away from Athrodar and tripped him over so he fell on his back, plunging a knife into the soldier's neck. "There's a lot more of them coming." She told Athrodar when she looked over to Lakeshire.

"That's okay, we just have to give them a message." Athrodar reached into the satchel of his Deathcharger, pulling out Genn's head.

Clea called off her Rangers, making Nazgrim do the same for his soldiers as they watched Athrodar climb on his mount and ride towards the oncoming Alliance army. "Don't get yourself captured... Again." She told him before he was gone.

Athrodar smirked as he charged towards the group of Alliance soldiers who began to shield wall, casting a death grip on the middle soldier and pulling him towards his awaiting sword.

The shield wall now had a hole in the middle, allowing Athrodar the opportunity to charge through and disrupt their lines. Once he did however, he left the stunned soldiers who watched him ride through their shield wall and threw Genn's head at the feet of the second wave of soldiers, turning his mount around and riding away.

One of the soldiers picked up the head and recognised it at Genn Greymane, plucking the letter that was attached to it by an arrow and opening it up. All the other soldiers looked at the one reading the letter, waiting for them to repeat what it said.

"We need to inform the King." Was all the soldier said, watching Athrodar ride off back to the group of Horde soldiers waiting for him to return.

"There you go," Athrodar said to Clea, stopping in front of his Royal Rangers, "done. They have their message and I'm unhurt."

Clea shook her head. "If you tell the Queen what you just did, she will make sure one of us doesn't make it to the next assignment." She looked down the line and at the other Rangers. "Most likely me."

Athrodar chuckled, climbing down from his Deathcharger. "I won't tell her everything. At least, not in detail."

Clea sighed, looking toward Lakeshire. "Now what?"

"We let Nazgrim continue to skirmish with them whilst we pull back to Undercity until we are ready for a full attack." Athrodar took one last look at Lakeshire before turning his mount and kicking it into action, aiming to return to the Horde camp before they left.

* * *

"He should have listened to me." Varian muttered, looking at the head of Genn whilst Anduin looked away. "But he had to take things into his own hands."

Anduin felt sickened by head in the middle of the meeting table. Despite his short temper towards the Horde, he had always liked the Gilnean King. "What does the note say?"

Varian opened the letter and began to read its contents. "The Horde have returned to you the head of the Wolf King. Taken from his body after he attempted to steal the Princess of the Forsaken. The time for peace is over, hand us Stormwind or we will take it by force."

Anduin watched two guards take away the head once his fathered ordered them to, remaining silent as Varian began to pace around the room.

"First the Dwarves." Varian muttered. "Then the Gnomes and now the Worgen." The High King stood by the table, placing both his hands on it as he leaned down, closing his eyes as the sting of defeat began to set in. "The moment Darnassus hear of this, they will no longer want to be part of the Alliance. They will see that half the leaders have been taken out and will take their chances as a single nation."

"And Velen?" Anduin asked.

Varian looked over to the thinning line of Generals and Advisors sitting around the table. "The Draenei are isolated. They could broker peace with the Horde the moment they are threatened. The prophet has already restored the Sunwell for the Sin'Dorei, he could see them as an ally within the Horde."

As everyone else remained silent, Anduin decided to put forward his concern. "Maybe it's not worth fighting anymore. We are running out of options that see us survive this war, father. We should give them what they want and start anew in Theramore."

"I am not leaving this city without putting up a fight first!" Varian shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. "We have come too far for it to be handed over. This city is our birthright, our home. We will never just give it up for the Horde."

Several fists banged on the table as the advisers and Generals agreed with their King. "We will hold them back!" One shouted. "We'll send them back to their dirt huts!" Another shouted.

Anduin watched several of the officers stand up and shout their agreements to defending Stormwind, looking over to his father who looked proud at his Alliance. "We will start planning our defence, training new soldiers and forging strong blades."

Anduin remained silent as different Generals and Officers were given tasks from training new soldiers to setting up defences. He did raise his concern when the idea of a call to arms was mentioned. "You want to arm civilians? People who have no experience with fighting?"

"With our Alliance falling apart, losing half our soldiers, we need as many fighters as we can get." Varian looked over to General Taylor who stood opposite him. "Make sure everyone is informed, though we won't involve the women or children. We will need them to carry the Alliance name on should we fall."

General Taylor saluted him. "I will inform the Sergeants and Captains, they will help spread the word."

"Thank you, General." Varian looked down at Anduin who seemed concerned and a little saddened. "You don't approve?"

"I just believe we could live with the Horde if we gave them Stormwind, without losing a single life." Anduin looked up at his father. "We build a new life there, expand Theramore into a bigger city, build a new city, something that doesn't involve bloodshed."

Varian smiled a little at his innocence, placing a hand on his shoulder. "My son, you dream of a perfect world, but this one isn't perfect. Blood and war is what made this Kingdom, and blood and war is what will shape it in the future." He saw his words had dampened his son's mood. "But that doesn't mean you can't forge a new world. If your will is strong enough, you can give our people the future you want."

Anduin nodded, though he was still upset. He wanted a world he could share with his father, not one where he had to remember him. "I'll try." He said when he realised he didn't answer him.

"Good." Varian said, looking over to his remaining Officers. "We need a lot more armour and weapons, which means we need more miners and blacksmiths. Find volunteers, whether it be the Ironforge refugees or those who don't want to fight."

Anduin watched the rest of the Officers leave the room, looking back at his father who sat down and re-read the message from the Horde. _He won't win this war. _Anduin thought, shaking his head and leaving the room.

* * *

Athrodar whistled to himself as he walked through the corridors taking him to the Royal Chambers, arriving in Undercity a few minutes ago and avoiding most of the Forsaken to keep his presence in the city to a minimum.

As he turned a corner, he noticed several Royal Guards standing in the next corridor and frowned. "Interesting." He muttered, walking down this new corridor.

When he passed Victoria's chambers, he nodded to both Wilfred and Alonso, stopping his movements and taking two steps backwards. "Is she in there?"

"She is." Alonso told him, though he didn't open the door to prove it.

Which was something Athrodar picked up on. "You want to open the door?"

Wilfred and Alonso looked at each other, being told by the Princess to keep interruptions to a minimum unless it was urgent. But they also had an undying loyalty to Athrodar as he personally raised them, trained them and is close friends to the pair of them. "See, the thing is..."

Athrodar chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "She told you to not interrupt, didn't she?"

"She did." Wilfred said.

"Viraleth in there?"

Alonso nodded. "She is."

Athrodar smirked, patting them both on the shoulder. "Leave us, just for a few minutes."

They both bowed their heads to him, knowing he would open the door whether or not they were there. "We're not to blame for whatever happens."

Athrodar chuckled and shook his head, opening the door slowly the moment they left. "I hope you're decent." He said, hearing hushed voices followed by footsteps running to the door and slamming it shut almost instantly. "Rude.."

"Sorry! I'm just not wearing anything." Victoria told him, becoming embarrassed that she told him that. "Just... What is it?"

"I wanted to check on you, see what you were doing as your mother is still in Dalaran." He began to laugh to himself. "Though I think I know what you're doing. Or at the least who you're doing."

Victoria widened her eyes and looked back at Viraleth who was pinching the bridge of her nose, groaning and rolling over so she was facing away from the door. "Dad! Can you not talk like that!"

Athrodar pressed his head against the door, smiling and hearing more hushed voices. "Is she facing away from me? Like she's annoyed?"

Victoria smiled a little as Athrodar guessed Viraleth's position correctly. "Actually yeah, she is." She said quietly.

"Stop talking about me!" Viraleth cried, throwing a pillow at the Princess. "I'm getting dressed and leaving." She got out of bed and put on her ranger leggings. "Damned family, why do I get myself into these situations."

Victoria watched her get dressed, standing in front of the door when she was finished. "I'm sorry about him." She told the Ranger-General, kissing her cheek. "It was fun."

Viraleth kept a straight face for as long as she could, cracking a small smile which made the Princess move out the way. "It was." She agreed, opening the door a little and squeezing out, looking up at Athrodar. "Don't even speak, or I will be the new threat to this family."

Athrodar held up his hands and said nothing, smiling at the Ranger-General who walked away from him. "Next time, take her somewhere nice." He told her as she turned the corner, hearing her curse at him.

"So she's still in Dalaran?" Victoria asked from behind the door, stretching her leg out to reach her clothes with her toes.

"For a day or two longer, yes." Athrodar leaned against the wall to the left of the door and sighed a little. "Which means we're on our own, little one."

Victoria poked her tongue out, concentrating on reaching her clothes with her foot whilst stay as close to the door as she could to talk to him. "You don't sound happy about that."

"No, I am. It's just, I forgot she will be away for a couple more days and I had planned to plan the invasion on Stormwind." He looked towards the door. "Since she's not... What do you want to do?"

Victoria grinned when her toes curled around her leggings, dragging them over to her and picking them up. "You could teach me a few Death Knight abilities, like you promised before the Worgen attacked."

Athrodar smiled, nodding slowly. "That's right, I did promise that didn't I?"

"Also," she began pulling up her leggings, "you don't have to lie to me, I know you actually planned to spend a lot of alone time with her."

Athrodar laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You got me." He looked at the wall in front of him. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Almost. It takes me some time to get dressed because I actually care how I look."

Athrodar frowned. "I feel like that was aimed at me."

Victoria put her hair up into a ponytail, leaving her hood down and opening the door. "It was." She said as she opened the door. "But I suppose that doesn't matter to you since you kill before you worry about your looks."

Athrodar looked down at his armour as she closed the door behind her. "I thought I was fine."

"Your tunic is untucked and your quiver, belt and knives aren't on straight." She smirked at him when he inspected what she pointed out. "Which is only the beginning of your problems."

Athrodar saw her smirk and hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet. "You worry too much on appearances."

Victoria giggled when he didn't put her back down. "Stop!" She cried, too busy laughing to make it sound serious. "You know I hate this!"

"You say that, but your reaction disagree's with you." Athrodar placed her back down, kissing the top of her head. "Ready for your training session?"

Victoria nodded, smiling up at him. "After you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A Future After The War**

The Ruins of Lordaeron, a monument and graveyard to the city that used to be the Capital of a vast human nation, and now a place Athrodar was sitting in, looking up at the night sky atop one of the ruined towers.

At least, that's where Sylvanas found him. "I was told my consort was stargazing." She said, standing at the top step of the stairs winding up the tower. "I didn't believe them until I saw your silhouette the moment I stood in the courtyard."

Athrodar looked down his nose and towards the Banshee Queen who had a curious look on her face. "You caught me. I was waiting for you to return from Dalaran and I got distracted by that."

Sylvanas watched him point up at the sky and looking up at the blanket of stars and both moons in the clear sky, smiling a little when she thought it looked pretty, a far cry from what Tirisfal looked like, an area she was fond of. "You know, the last time I saw you doing this was when Garrosh was named Warchief and we were in the Orgrimmar Arena."

Athrodar sat up a little as the Banshee Queen sat between his legs, leaning back on him as she too looked up at the night sky. "To think, I wasn't certain if I should stay with the Forsaken back then or leave."

Sylvanas snuggled back into him some more, holding onto his hand the moment his arms wrapped around her. "I'm glad you stayed."

He smiled, looking up at the sky. "Me too."

They spent half an hour in silence, looking up at the sky and enjoying their closeness without being interrupted, a rarity for the two of them unless they made it clear they didn't want to be interrupted.

When the silence was broken however, it was the Banshee Queen who spoke. "We need to talk about Stormwind."

"They got the message." Athrodar whispered, kissing her cheek. "I made sure of it."

Sylvanas smiled. "Good, but I was on about what we are going to do, how we're going to attack it." She kissed the top of his hand. "Any ideas?"

"We've got the Horde Gunship from Northrend that we've yet to use. An armada of ships and an army willing to attack when you command it." Athrodar sat forward, kissing her bare shoulder, after they removed their shoulder guards, and whispering in her ear. "Your pick, my Queen."

Sylvanas thought about the three options of attack, smiling when he continued to kiss her shoulder and work his way up her neck. "It's difficult to decide when you distract me like this, my love."

"Then why not all three?" He whispered softly, kissing behind her ear.

Sylvanas thought about it for a couple of minutes whilst he continued to explore her neck, coming up with a basic plan. "Why don't we hit it like we did Aldur'thar?" She asked, making him stop his torrent of light pecks and kisses.

"As in how we as a collective attacked Aldur'thar, or how we, you and I, attacked it?" He looked at the side of her face, seeing her think about her answer.

"Both." She eventually said, making him frown. "We infiltrate Stormwind Keep from the Gunship whilst the rest of the Horde fight their way through the city." She looked over to him and his frown. "It could work. It certainly did during the First War."

"Only, they didn't expect their King to be assassinated by a friend." He kissed her shoulder, gazing at her the whole time. "The moment we even get near the Keep, we will be swarmed by guards."

Sylvanas sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against him. "It was a good idea until you shot it full of arrows."

"It was." He agreed, holding her tightly and looking up at the night sky again. "Doesn't mean we can't begin to work on that plan."

Sylvanas nodded slowly, looking off into Tirisfal and working on a plan. "So we have our basic plan."

"We do."

The Banshee Queen frowned. "More Rangers to drop down with us?"

"Maybe." Athrodar glanced down at the back of her head. "Though that will leave the Gunship open for attacks by the Keep's defences."

Sylvanas sighed. "You're right. How about a naval attack?"

"Good idea, but their port is a lot tougher to attack than their front gates. They have cannon towers everywhere." Athrodar interlocked his fingers with hers. "We could drop down with a small group from the Gunship and have it attack the cannon towers. They're facing the port so the Gunship can attack from behind."

Sylvanas smiled. "Look at that, the plan is coming together quickly." She looked down at their hands and squeezed lightly on his. "Turns out sending you to Stormwind had its benefits."

"They didn't blindfold me when I was escorted to the harbour." Athrodar chuckled lightly. "I saw a lot of their defences."

"Good." Sylvanas closed her eyes as she leaned back into him. "Now we have a distinct advantage."

Athrodar tilted his head slightly. "As appose to halving the races in the Alliance?"

"Well, there is that." Sylvanas muttered, shifting where she sat until she was laying on her side, still resting on him. "Either way, we will win."

Athrodar felt her move around and looked down at her, smiling when she threw an arm across his chest. "What about after we take Stormwind?"

Sylvanas looked up at him. "What do you mean? After we take Stormwind, we have won."

"I know that." Athrodar said, pulling her up so her head was resting on his shoulder. "But after we take Stormwind, what do we do then? Do we move on to take Darnassus, or do we move to form a peace treaty with the remaining Alliance?"

Sylvanas stared at him, surprised he had come up with a question she didn't know the answer to. "I don't know, my love. I had only thought about taking Stormwind, not what we would do after."

"Then why don't we plan for that?" He asked, looking into her eyes and smiling. "The entirety of the Eastern Kingdoms will be ours, we should plan for its future."

She watched Athrodar move around until he was also on his side, both of them looking at each other. "Westfall." She said, making him frown. "They're struggling with that land, we could renew it for the Humans who decide to stay."

"Smart." He said, shifting a little closer until their noses were almost touching. "Helping the local people out so they can learn to trust us." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

Sylvanas copied him, gazing into his eyes too and smiling warmly at him. "Then, we will clear out the politicians who advised Varian and reinstate a new government, one that is loyal to us."

"That could be a difficult task. Trying to find any human that is loyal to you." Athrodar moved an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Though I will help in any way I can."

Sylvanas took hold of his hand and placed it on her face, closing her eyes when he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "And our daughter." She whispered. "She will rule the Eastern Kingdoms in our name whilst we rule the entirety of the Horde."

"Is she ready for that?" Athrodar was now keeping his voice low, mostly down to how close they were to each other. But also so nobody could overhear them. "She will need a lot of guidance."

"We will be there." Sylvanas reassured him. "More often than not, but she will be who they speak to if its a local problem."

"Okay." Athrodar leaned forward and kissed her, feeling his tunic tighten as he gripped onto it, rolling onto his back and dragging her with him as she now laid on top of him. "And what if she doesn't want to rule? Will you force her?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "No, not at all. If she doesn't want to rule, that's fine. We will rule instead and do so from Stormwind itself."

"Which was the original plan." He told her. "You take the throne of Stormwind, our Rangers circle the room whilst Viraleth and Nathanos stand just in front of you to deal with the citizens." He kissed her lightly. "All the while, I stand by your side, consort to the Queen and your most ardent defender."

Sylvanas smiled brightly at him, pushing her hands through his hair. "My husband, my lover and my consort. Protecting his Queen from her enemies and making love to her when they're not ruling."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding at everything she said. "All of that and more." He brushed her hair out of her eyes, smiling when she closed her eyes at his touch. "What about the Exodar and Darnassus?"

Sylvanas opened her eyes. "What about them?"

"Do we take them as well, or leave them? They're both out the way and not really a threat."

Sylvanas thought about it, sitting up straight and dragging Athrodar up so they were now both sitting instead of laying down. "We offer them a peace treaty, then they decide if they want to work with us, or stay independent."

"Works for me." Athrodar whispered, kissing her on the nose. "So what happens to the humans who don't want to stay in Stormwind."

Sylvanas sighed, lowering her head as the bombardment of questions were becoming tiring. "Do we have to continue talking about this now? I've been home for about an hour and we've not done anything I'd like."

"What do you want to do then?" He asked her, kissing her lightly.

"Strangely not sex." She admitted. "At least, not yet." She began to trace patterns on his chest with her finger. "How about we talk about our future, not the Horde's future."

"Okay." Athrodar nodded slowly, thinking about their future. "Once we've taken Stormwind, we have the world at our fingertips." He began to smile at her. "So we can travel to any place you want to visit. Get away from it all, just for a week or two."

"Would we bring our daughter?" She asked.

"If she would like to go." He replied. "If not, then it would be a great opportunity to have a lot of alone time."

"I like the sound of that." She purred, kissing his ear. "What else?" She whispered.

"You're the most powerful being on Azeroth by then. What would you want to do?"

Sylvanas tapped a finger on his shoulder, thinking about what she wants and slowly smiling when it hit her. She placed a hand on his cheek and saw his curious look. "I want to run away with you." She said softly, watching him slowly widen his eyes. "If it becomes all too much for us, we should run away and forget about it all."

"Where?" He asked, feeling her place a second hand on his other cheek.

"Northrend, Winterspring, Dun Morogh. Somewhere with snow, out the way where nobody can bother us." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Just you and me."

"What about Victoria?" Athrodar asked her, watching her continue to smile.

"She will know where to find us, should she decide to join. But she is young, this new world that we're building for her will keep her interest." Sylvanas kissed him once more. "She won't want to join us, not permanently anyway."

"And what would we do? I don't see us fighting if we're running away to get away from it all."

Sylvanas rubbed her nose against his. "We live as normal of a life as we can. Sleep during the night, use the land to build our home or move into an abandoned one and fix it." She pressed her head against his. "Whatever you want to do, we will do it."

"You've given this a lot of thought." Athrodar whispered to her, feeling her nod her head against his.

"Whilst you were in Stormwind, I had a lot of time to think about our future." She kissed him again, only this time she kept their lips joined together. When they eventually broke apart, she continued her train of thought. "A future I think might be our end game. Once we've finished ruling, or have just gotten tired of it, we could just disappear from the world together. Leaving no traces of where we've gone."

"And you would be happy with that?" Athrodar now asked, already seeing the certainty in her eyes. "Good," he said when she didn't have to say her answer, "then I will be on board with that plan should the time come."

"Fantastic." She whispered, gazing into his eyes. "We have a backup plan now." She held herself against him, closing her eyes and feeling his grip on her tighten. "For now though, I want to stay here with you."

Athrodar kissed her temple, looking up at the night sky. "Then stay. It's a beautiful night and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else."

Sylvanas began to move around once more, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "This may be one of the things we could do in our little cabin in the middle of nowhere."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head. "We could. Though we could also do this whenever we get free time to ourselves."

Sylvanas looked around the ruins momentarily, smiling when she realised it was empty. "I'm surprised nobody has come up here to tell us the city is burning down or something."

The Banshee Queen closed her eyes, something Athrodar saw and slowly began to take off his cloak. When it was off, he draped it over her and saw her smile. "You looked like you were going to sleep."

"I am." She muttered, holding onto him tighter. "If we remain still, we may not draw attention to ourselves."

Athrodar gently pulled her hood down, stroking her hair and watching her fall asleep on him. When he was certain she was sleeping, he slowly began to shut his eyes too, watching the sky and silently thanking whatever God or Titan listening that he had an almost perfect life.

He slept for a couple hours, dreamlessly, but was woken up by Victoria who had seen them from the ruins below, slowly making her way up the tower and towards them, kicking a loose stone against the wall and freezing in place, looking over to the two of them.

"Sorry." She whispered, both her and Athrodar looking down at Sylvanas who remained asleep. "You've both been gone for a few hours and I wanted to know what you were doing."

Athrodar beckoned her over, looking down to Sylvanas occasionally who remained asleep, moving an arm around the young Banshee when she sat on the opposite side to him. "Just looking up at the sky." He whispered to her. "Or we were."

Victoria began to shed some of her armour, taking off her sword, quiver, bow and shoulder guards, placing them with her parents gear. "Nice night to look at the sky."

Athrodar smirked. "That's what I thought."

Victoria began to frown at her mother. "Why do you both sleep when you don't have to?"

"Pass time." He simply put, looking down at Sylvanas once more who had a small smile on her face. "But mostly because it allows us to be together, away from interruptions and feel like we are alive, even just the smallest bit."

"And because I love it when he holds me." Sylvanas muttered, keeping her eyes closed.

Victoria watched the Banshee Queen slowly sit up and stretch, smiling at her. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." Sylvanas looked over to her, narrowing her eyes the moment Victoria dropped her hood. "Have you been teaching her some Death Knight abilities?"

"I have, why?" Athrodar looked over to Victoria and began to grin. "Oh, right."

The Princess placed a hand on top of her head, trying to hide whatever they were looking at and failing. "What?"

"Your hair." Sylvanas told her, taking hold of a few strands and showing her. "It's getting lighter."

"No way..." Victoria widened her eyes at the contrast between her old hair colour and the new hair colour. "Will it go back to the colour I had it when I was alive?"

"Well..." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar and pulled down his hood, grinning when he glared at her. "We both had sun kissed blonde hair. Then when we died, it changed to black but it's now this platinum blonde colour."

Victoria tilted her head at them. "Really? So I will truly look like your daughter?"

"If your hair continues to change like it is, yes." Sylvanas smiled when Victoria smiled. "Though you will always be our daughter, whether or not your hair is changing colour."

"You're welcome."

Sylvanas covered Athrodar's mouth with her hand. "Ignore him."

Victoria smiled at Athrodar who rolled his eyes. "He has helped me with learning a couple new spells." She placed a hand on her head. "Which must have triggered this."

Sylvanas stood up and made her way toward the Princess, sitting in front her with crossed legs. "So I need you to answer a question I have, honestly."

Victoria tilted her head a little. "What is it?"

Sylvanas looked down at her crossed legs, laughing nervously. "I have been speaking to my sister and she has offered to look after you in Dalaran where it's safe."

Victoria smiled at the offer, moving a hand over Sylvanas'. "No." They both looked up at each other, the Banshee Queen wide eyed with shock. "I am safe here, with my family. I know she is your sister, but I barely know her and I can't trust those I don't know... Not yet."

Sylvanas closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "I suppose I don't have to ask you the question then, since you gave me an answer." She began to smile at her daughter. "One I wanted to hear."

Victoria leaned forward and hugged her mother, having the Banshee Queen reciprocate the action. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby." Sylvanas whispered, hugging her tighter. "We both do."

Athrodar rubbed her back, getting the young banshee's attention and recieving a hug from her in return. "We do." Athrodar told her, feeling her hug tighten. "I'd prefer you to stay than to leave, I can't protect you if you're on the other side of the world."

"I know." She muttered, blinking hard to stop a couple tears from forming as, despite it happening over a week ago, she was still shaken up by the kidnapping. "I don't want to be anywhere else."


	14. Chapter 14

**His Weakness**

"Sometimes, I think he forgets I'm the Warchief."

Athrodar grinned as he and Sylvanas walked off their ship and onto the Isle of Quel'danas. "I think he would prefer you over anyone else right now, especially if the report is accurate."

"If the report is accurate, I will want to know why the Prophet is coming to us now." Sylvanas looked back at the Sin'dorei ship sailing away. "It does leave a lot of curiosity about his plan."

"Survivability." Athrodar said, looking over to the entrance of the Sunwell and the group of guards coming their way. "I would probably do the same."

"It's not like we'd attack the Exodar. It's too far away and they can keep that island." Sylvanas began to walk towards the approaching guards, Athrodar following closely as she made her way passed the guards and towards the Sunwell without them.

"But you'll still accept their surrender to the Horde if he has come here to do just that." Athrodar said, watching her smile.

"They would make a good ally, just because of their location to Darnassus, knowledge and potential resources." Sylvanas led Athrodar through the halls of the Sunwell, eyeing the many guards placed around its corridors. "Doesn't much feel like a home coming, does it?"

Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't say, I don't remember this place."

"That's right... You don't remember this past." Sylvanas slowed down until she was walking next to him, staying close by. "Well, then don't touch anything you're uncertain of. Especially the Sunwell itself."

"Wasn't counting on it." He muttered, walking through the gardens of Sunwell. "Hard to believe the Legion were here."

"Clearly you done a good job with cleanup." She said, praising his efforts in the past, though seeing his face she knew he didn't remember that past either. "Don't worry about it, the past is the past."

The two of them continued to be escorted down to the Sunwell where both Lor'Themar and Prophet Velen were supposedly waiting. "What do we do if he offers a ceasefire?"

"We hear his offer. If there isn't anything we want, then the offer is pushed aside." They walked across a long wall, reaching a new building that seemed to be reconstructed. "This is where Arthas marched his Scourge." She muttered, looking out a nearby window and at the Dead Scar.

"Oh yeah, great to be back..." Athrodar said, looking away from the scar.

Once they reached the inner sanctum of the Sunwell, Athrodar covered his eyes due to the bright light emanating from the Sunwell, feeling a slight burn on his face. Sylvanas looked back at him when he wasn't by her side and saw him flinch at the light. "Are you alright?"

Athrodar looked at her the best he could, covering most of his face with his hood. "I'm going to wait outside. I didn't realise the light was so strong in here."

Sylvanas watched him back out the inner sanctum, following him and spinning him around to face her when they were outside. "We could have the meeting out here." She placed a hand on his face and saw a burn mark next to her thumb. "I didn't realise you were so sensitive to the light."

Athrodar hissed when she lightly touched the burn, pulling away from her hand. "I'm hardly in favour with the light. Why do you think I enjoy the dark so much?"

Sylvanas looked around their immediate surroundings, locking eyes with a guard who watched them curiously. "Tell the Regent Lord where we are and to come to us. We're not stepping another foot inside there, not if it hurts him like it does."

Athrodar watched the guard enter the inner sanctum, taking hold of Sylvanas' hand whilst they were alone. "You don't have to stay here." He whispered to her.

"No, but I will." She looked back at him, smiling warmly at her consort. "We are the two most powerful people in the Horde who keep each other safe when one of us is hurt." She kissed him lightly. "Now you are hurt and I am here for you."

Athrodar chuckled lightly, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm hardly hurt. It's a light burn, that's all."

"That, and you were shot." Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him. "Or did you think that I simply forgot that Genn shot you?"

"Honestly, I was hoping you did forget." He laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck as Sylvanas began to glare at him. "It was nothing, honestly. A flesh wound at most."

"It went through you." She pressed her finger on the wound he hadn't fully healed, making him wince at the mild pain. "That wasn't a flesh wound."

Athrodar pushed his wound against her finger harder, grinning when she raised an eyebrow at his self infliction of pain. "Maybe not, but it does make me think of something we can do later."

Sylvanas raised her other eyebrow at him, moving her lips to one side in a half smile. "Really? This makes you think of sex?"

Athrodar moved his hands to her hips and slowly pulled her closer to him. "Really. It's been a while since our last and a lot has happened in a short amount of time, I figured you deserve to be pampered."

"Oh yeah?" Sylvanas had a full smile on her face now, walking her fingers up his chest. "And how would you pamper this Queen?"

"I have a few ideas, most of which involve no clothes and a few of them may involve a third party." He saw a flash of lust in her eyes at the chance of a third member, knowing she was in the mood for it. "We could get Sera again, it's been a while and she has been very loyal to our family."

Sylvanas continued to walk her fingers up his chest, flattening her hand when she got to his shoulder and pulling him in for a long kiss. "As long as you're both worshipping your Queen." She whispered seductively when they broke apart.

Lor'Themar cleared his throat when he stood at the entrance of the inner sanctum. "I hope we're not interrupting. Though you're the one who called us here."

Sylvanas span around to face both the Regent Lord and the Prophet who was standing next to him. "Because stepping inside that building hurts my consort."

Velen bowed his head at both Sylvanas and Athrodar. "I thank you, Warchief, for seeing me."

Athrodar placed a hand on Sylvanas' back, standing beside her. "Why are we here?" He asked, watching both Velen and Lor'Themar look at each other.

* * *

Anduin walked through Stormwind with his guard, noticing within the first couple of minutes the lack of civilians around. He knew they were busy with either training with drill sergeants, mining for ore that would be used to make swords and armour, or they were trying to continue their lives before the Horde attacked.

He walked passed the Stockades, looking into it for a few seconds and remembering the Sergeant that was now prisoner with the Horde. He didn't like to think about it, but he was a little happy the Sergeant was gone.

What he wasn't happy with, was his father's option to arm civilians for the impending battle that will arrive at their doorstep. He believed peace was still the best option, the only option for most of the people in Stormwind.

That's why he sent a letter to Prophet Velen, telling him what was happening in Stormwind and almost begging the old Draenei to help.

But... He didn't get a reply.

This was one of the reasons why he was now walking around the city and now finding himself in the Old Town, meeting up with Valeera who stood outside 'The Tipsy Elf' inn. "My Prince, are you sure you want to do this?"

Anduin nodded his head, looking over to the spy and family friend. "If what you say about her is true, it might be the only way for the citizens of Stormwind to be spared bloodshed."

Vareesa pulled her hood up and pointed to an open window on the next floor. "I'll make my way in there, if she tries to run, I'll stop her."

Anduin watched her climb up the face of the inn, walking into the building and almost instantly silencing the entire room. "Please, continue." He said to the patrons, making his way to the bar with his two guards close behind.

Elaria made her way over to the bar, looking at the young Prince and seeing him only as a child, not registering the guards as anything special. "I'm not that well versed in the human aging process, but aren't you too young to be here, kid?"

Valeera stood behind the Night Elf, reaching over and placing a knife down in front of her. "That _kid_ is the Prince of Stormwind. And he would like to talk."

Elaria saw a marking on Valeera's arm, confirming to her that she was an assassin. A burn mark of a dagger. The Night Elf sighed, closing her eyes. "What did Athrodar do?"

"Not here." Anduin told her, looking to the back room. "Perhaps somewhere more quiet."

Elaria span around and faced Valeera, smirking at her. "Good to see you again Valeera. When was the last time?"

The normally calm and collected assassin went red faced, glancing over to the Prince and returning her gaze to the Night Elf. "I... I don't remember."

Elaria smiled at her. "Luckily I do. And I remember a lot about that day as well." She leaned closer to her, watching Anduin and his two guard walk into the back room. "I wonder if you taste the same." She whispered.

Valeera grabbed her knife from the bar and put it away, looking towards the back room. "I don't like that you broke my concentration and stole my target."

Elaria grinned and smacked her on the ass when she began to walk into the back room. "Well I loved every second of it."

Anduin watched Valeera walk the long way around him and stop beside one his guards. "You know about the Scourge Prince that escaped our fleet."

Elaria folded her arms and sat on top of the table behind her. "He doesn't like that name. Being reminded of _that_ past will make him an enemy you don't want to face."

Anduin held up his hands. "Okay, I'm sorry. We don't get told much about him, the Banshee Queen has been keeping him hidden from the Alliance which has cost us a lot."

Elaria smiled a little. "You should probably make some friends that know them."

"That's why we're here." Anduin looked over to Valeera who bowed her head at him. "It took some time for her, but Valeera found the Horde spy in our city." He looked to Elaria once more. "She could have gone to my father and you'd be arrested, but she came to me because I want to help my people."

Elaria looked over to Valeera who was now smirking at her. "You want me to betray Athrodar?"

"No. I can see he means a lot to you by how defensive you are about him already." Anduin stepped forward and stood closer to her. "I just need to know more about him, see if I can convince him to convince Sylvanas to agree on a ceasefire."

Elaria sighed, lowering her head and looking down at her arms that have remained folded. "He has a weakness, a true weakness..."

Valeera frowned at her, stepping forward. "Lies, I've gone up against him and I couldn't see any."

Elaria shook her head. "No, he does."

"What is it?" Anduin asked.

"His daughter." She told him.

"That Banshee Princess?" Valeera asked, tilting her head. "Both Sylvanas and Athrodar are very protective of her, killing Genn for kidnapping her the moment they caught up to him."

"That's true, they are protective of her. She's their precious gem." Elaria sat forward a little. "But I was on about his birth daughter."

Valeera and Anduin looked at each other, both looking back at the Night Elf. "He has another daughter?" Valeera asked.

"He does. Although he has never met her, I know he will protect her and her mother should anything threaten them." Elaria sighed, knowing she was given up information that was very sensitive to both Athrodar and the Warchief. "Sylvanas doesn't care about them, but because he does, he will go out of his way to protect them."

"What exactly are you telling us?" Valeera asked.

"If they are threatened, Sylvanas won't care, but Athrodar will. This could cause a rift between them and effectively weaken them." Elaria shrugged her shoulders. "Do with that information as you will. I refuse to say anything else."

Anduin looked over to Valeera who was awaiting his command. "Find out what you can about this secret daughter. I don't want to threaten her or her mother, but I do want to know more."

Valeera bowed her head to the Prince. "I'll leave right away."

Elaria watched Valeera leave, followed closely by Anduin and his guards leaving a few seconds later after thanking her. Once she was alone, Lunarii slowly walked out of the room she was hiding in, not wanting to be dragged into the conversation.

"Are you okay?" The Draenei asked her when she saw Elaria's fist tighten into a ball.

"I was put into an impossible position... And now I feel like I've put Athrodar's friendship under threat."

Luna placed a hand over her balled up fist. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry."

* * *

"So the boy Prince has come to you for guidance, and you came to us?" Sylvanas smiled a little, looking back at Athrodar. "What do you think?"

"I think we should listen to his proposition." Athrodar looked passed Sylvanas and towards Velen. "That's why you're here, right? You have something to ask us?"

"I do." Velen showed them the letter he received from Anduin, handing it to Lor'Themar who then handed it to Sylvanas. "The young Prince just wants his people to be safe. I know what he asks will never happen, not after what I've heard has happened to your family, but perhaps you will consider an alternative."

"What alternative?" Sylvanas asked, reading through the letter in the meantime.

"Your sister, the one who has been missing for years."

Sylvanas looked up from the letter, almost letting go of it entirely as she looked at the Prophet. "What did you say?"

Athrodar stepped forward and held onto his Queen lightly, making sure he was both keeping her in place should she lash out and to stop her legs from giving way should the old Draenei say something that would make her feel weak. "Answer her."

The Prophet bowed his head, knowing he should have worded his sentence better. "If we look for Alleria, with your help should you want to help, will you accept a ceasefire? Leaving Stormwind to the Alliance and you can keep Ironforge."

Lor'Themar looked over to the Prophet, not knowing that was his offer. "Are you serious? She's been presumed dead for years, those optimistic to think she's still alive are just that. Optimistic."

Sylvanas nodded her head slowly. "Theron is right. There's nothing to look for because she died years ago."

"Are you sure? Did you find a body?" The Prophet saw nobody confirm a sighting of a body, smiling a little. "From my experience, nobody is dead until a body is found. They are just lost."

Whilst the conversation about finding Alleria continued, Athrodar looked below the bridge they were standing on and to the lower confines of the Sunwell, spotting a young girl with platinum blonde hair, skipping through the gardens.

He could hear her humming to herself, stopping at a flower bed and gazing wide eyed at it. He smiled a little at the innocence of the girl, figuring she was about six years of age and born years after Arthas' attack on Quel'Thalas.

His eyes widened however when he heard a familiar voice call out for the child, watching her run to a crimson headed woman and hug her, being lifted by the man standing beside her.

Whilst the conversation continued between Sylvanas, Velen and Lor'Themar, Athrodar looked down at the crimson headed woman who now looked up at him, telling the man with her to leave whilst she kept the young girl with her.

Athrodar saw her smile up at him, holding onto the girl's hand who was busy talking about the flowers in front of her. "Shh, Tanadia, keep your voice down." The woman said, noticing the three leaders up on the bridge with Athrodar.

Athrodar continued to watch them from above, showing no immediate emotion on his face, though he was feeling joy at seeing the young girl. The same girl he saw as a baby in a picture, only she had grown up a bit by now and her eyes weren't green. No, they were golden now.

His attention was taken away from them though when Sylvanas moved her hand behind her and placed it on Athrodar's arm. "You're quiet, my love." She whispered whilst Lor'Themar and Velen continued the talks.

"Sorry, I'm distracted." He took hold of her hand, watching the crimson headed woman, no, he watched the mother of his daughter walk away with his daughter the moment his attention returned to Sylvanas. "What's the plan?" He asked.

"They're going to look for a dead woman whilst we continue to plan for Stormwind." Sylvanas caught a glimpse of the crimson headed woman disappear into a nearby building, glancing back at Athrodar. "You didn't think she would be here, did you?"

"I should have. Thalina used to spend a lot of time near the Sunwell before Arthas attacked. Good place to train magic I suppose." Athrodar kissed the top of Sylvanas' hand when she looked back at him. "Doesn't matter though, she has found someone else."

Sylvanas looked down at his hand that held her hand, smiling when he rubbed his thumb over the ring he gave her. "Yes, it still glows." Her eyes flicked up to his, smiling wider when he looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Athrodar smiled now, kissing the top of her hand again. "I love you too."

"We will look for her." Velen said, interrupting the two of them. "If we can find any evidence that she is alive, will you call off the siege on Stormwind?"

Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas who looked back at him. "_It's up to you."_ He whispered in Thalassian.

"Fine." Sylvanas said, looking back at Velen. "If you find solid evidence that she isn't dead, I will hold the Horde back."

Velen bowed his head at the Warchief. "Thank you. That's all I ask."


	15. Chapter 15

**Consequences**

Sylvanas made her way up to the balcony that oversaw the training arena Victoria stood in with Sera and five more guards, all of them training the Princess.

Once the Banshee Queen arrived on the balcony, she saw Athrodar already watching their daughter train. "You clearly have too much free time." She told him, stopping beside him and glancing over to Nathanos who stood by the steps she had just climbed. "You can leave."

Nathanos bowed his heard to her. "My Queen."

Athrodar watched their champion leave, chuckling at Sylvanas who tilted her head at him. "What?"

"I have too much free time... You keep me here and away from the front lines." He looked down at their daughter who was sparring with Sera and another guard. "I could travel to Redridge again and help take Lakeshire."

Sylvanas shook her head, leaning her head on his arm. "I sent Viraleth down there with a lot of our Dark Rangers for that reason." She looked down at Victoria who tripped one of her guards and faced the third who came to replace the guard on the floor. "She's progressing a lot quicker after that incident."

"Which is a good thing." Athrodar told her. "She is working hard to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Sylvanas smiled when Victoria kept Sera at bay whilst disarming and knocking over the second guard. "She can hold her own in melee."

"Do you think they will find your sister?"

Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who was waiting for her answer, sighing and looking down at the floor. "I don't know. I can't see how they'll succeed where others have failed."

"I understand." Athrodar moved an arm around his Queen, smiling at something that crossed his mind. "So I saw something the other day when I was placing one of my cloaks away."

"Hmm?" Sylvanas tilted her head up at him. "What did you see"

"A black robe and an old hood." He began to smile wider when she widened her eyes. "It looked worn, like it had been used for several years."

The Banshee Queen covered her mouth with her hand. "I forgot about that robe... I thought I hid it."

Athrodar began to chuckle, kissing the top of her head. "Clearly it was a different time."

Sylvanas pouted at him, looking down at Victoria who continued to train against her guards. "I felt like a Night Elf during that time. Those robes weren't comfortable, but I had nothing else to wear at that time... My Dark Rangers were still trying to find pieces for this armour."

Athrodar turned to face her, picking up the Banshee Queen and sitting her on the side of the balcony. "And I am glad they did. I get to look at this body that you _deliberately _show off."

The Banshee Queen giggled when Athrodar began to kiss her stomach. "I show it off for you, my love."

Athrodar kissed his way down her stomach, pulling her leggings down and burying his head between her legs, making the Banshee Queen throw her head back and moan lightly when he kissed her upper thighs. "Shh, Victoria might hear you." He whispered, moving her closer to the edge.

Sylvanas let out a low groan, biting the back of her hand to silence herself. "We can't... We can't do this here..." She whispered, throwing her head back as a wave of pleasure washed over her when he licked between her legs. "Ahhn! Please, stop...!" She gripped onto his hair tightly. "We will be seen!"

Athrodar chuckled, moving up to her lips and kissing his Queen. "You worry too much." He whispered to her, moving his hand between her legs. "Nobody will know if you remain silent."

Sylvanas bit her lower lip to stop herself from gasping, glancing down to the arena and thanking the Gods that Victoria hadn't noticed yet. "You are not going to stop, are you?"

Athrodar grinned, pushing a finger inside her. "No, I'm not."

Sylvanas let out a small moan when a second finger entered her, feeling Athrodar kiss her on the neck. "I can't say... Ah.. I can't say I'm not enjoying this." She began to chuckle when he began to explore her body with his lips. "And I know... Know you're enjoying this."

"I am." He whispered, kissing her stomach once more and smiling when she lifted herself off the edge of balcony, kissing her between her legs when she lifted herself high enough. "I told you I would pamper you."

Sylvanas let out a long moan, sitting back down on the edge of the balcony and pulling Athrodar into her embrace, biting his ear lightly. "Then pamper me." She cooed.

* * *

Lunarii woke up one of the patrons who had passed out near the door, pouring some holy magic onto his head and helping him onto his feet before helping him out of the inn. "Take care, Tom. Don't hurt yourself on the way home."

The patron waved at the Draenei and poured out his drunken heart to her, making her shake her head and close the door to the inn, locking it shortly after. When she span around, she saw Elaria sat at one of the booths with her head laying on the table.

The Draenei sighed, seeing the same thing she had been seeing since the Prince visited, sitting next to her and throwing an arm around the sleeping elf. "Elaria... You're drunk again." She whispered, laying her head on her back.

"I know." Elaria muttered, lifting her head up off the table and looking at the empty flagon in front of her. "It helps me... hic!"

Luna rubbed her back, slowly helping her stand up after a few minutes had passed. "Let's get you to bed, I'll make you some tea when you wake up and bathe you if you're still hung over."

Elaria stood up with the help of Lunarii, stumbling forward and giggling helplessly when she regained her footing. "I.. I... I named this the... The tipsy elf." She continued to giggle, scaring the Draenei a little. "And now _I'm _the tipsy elf."

Lunarii nodded slowly, smiling a little at the Night Elf and pulling her towards the back room. "Yes you are, now let's get you into bed where you can be the sleepy elf."

"What? So I can wake up and.. hic! And drink all over again?" Elaria shook the Draenei off her arm, making her way over to the bar. "No, I'm... I'm - I'm staying up. If Valeera finds Athrodar's daughter, I want to be a drunk as possible when I face his wrath."

Lunarii watched her reach over the bar and pull out a bottle of wine, sitting down next to the elf. "You don't know that she will find them." She watched Elaria take a long sip of the wine. "He may not even find out."

"He will." Elaria drunk a third of the bottle in a few seconds, slamming it on the table and spinning around on her stool, stumbling forward as she got on to her feet and held herself up with a nearby wall. "And then I will lose my closest friend and I'll be alone."

Lunarii quickly ran to her side to help her stand up, helping Elaria sit on the floor and sitting in front of her. "I won't lie, I'm a little hurt you forgot about me, but I will ignore it if you allow me to help you."

Elaria drew circles on the floor with her finger, unfortunately her vision was blurred and they were the worst circles Luna had seen. "Fine..." She muttered.

Lunarii kissed the top of her knee. "I'll take you to bed so you can sleep, then when you wake up, I'll look after you for the entire day, leaving the inn to our barmaids if you want it to stay open."

Elaria nodded, looking down at the floor the whole time. "This might be the alcohol talking, but can you join me in the bath? You know, tomorrow?"

Luna smiled at her. "Sure. Whatever you need."

The Draenei took Elaria to bed and made sure she was asleep before she fell asleep herself, waking up to an exploring hand several hours later when it began to squeeze her right breast.

"There are many other ways to thank me for helping you to bed, Elaria." Lunarii whispered, slowly opening her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked, looking back at the Night Elf.

"The usual, splitting headache and I feel like I'm about to throw up any second now." Elaria sat up as soon as she said that, quickly getting out of the bed and throwing up in the bathroom. "Nope... Turns out I am throwing up now."

Luna got out of bed to help her, spending close to ten minutes sitting behind her, holding up her hair and rubbing her back. "You want me to run the bath?"

"Maybe to drown out the sound of me regretting my decisions last night." Elaria rest her head on the bowl, looking over to Luna who began to fill the tub with water. "Did I do anything out of the ordinary last night? I don't remember shit."

"Yes you do." Lunarii told her, looking back at the Night Elf who looked down at the floor. "I know you remember everything, because you remember all the other nights." The Draenei dipped her hand into the now full bath, taking off her linen shirt. "Come on, let me bathe you."

Elaria watched the Draenei priestess climb into the bath, shedding her clothes and slowly joining her, sitting between her legs and leaning back against her. "I'm scared, Luna. I can't lose my friendship with Athrodar, he's the last friend I have contact with before Northrend."

Lunarii hugged her from behind when she curled up into a tight ball, using her tail to wipe away a couple of the tears rolling down her cheek. "It's okay, little El. Let it out." She whispered, hearing her cries become a little louder as she poured her heart out, terrified at both Athrodar's reaction to her disloyalty and whether or not he would forgive her.

Luna however, didn't think he would react how Elaria thought he would. The little she had seen of him and how much Elaria would talk about her past with him made her believe he would forgive her. But right now, she was there to comfort her friend, to make sure she was okay and safe.

"Your tail is surprisingly soft." Elaria muttered, making herself laugh as well as Lunarii who hugged her tighter. "Thank you, Luna."

"What are you thanking me for?" Lunarii asked, not realising she was holding onto Elaria's left breast.

"You're trying to keep my mind off Athrodar and what I done." She moved the Draenei's hand around on her breast, making her involuntarily rub her nipple. "It's working."

Luna moved her hand away, cursing under her breath. "In trying to comfort you and you're making it sexual as always!"

Elaria grinned, closing her eyes and leaning back against the Draenei. "Your hand was certainly comforting."

* * *

"You know, you could have let up after the third time I came on your hand and bit hard on your shoulder."

Athrodar chuckled, throwing the discarded cloak around his Queen after she quickly shed her armour whilst he pleasured her greatly. "I could have, but then you wouldn't look as happy as you are now."

Sylvanas smirked at him, stepping into his arms as he tried to attach the cloak to her shoulder guards. "You do know how to satisfy me."

Athrodar struggled to attach the cloak to his Queen the moment she hugged him, sighing to himself. "I know you hate extracting yourself from me, but I am having a hard time dressing you."

Sylvanas just buried her head in his chest. "I don't care."

"Even if your leggings are around your ankles and your boots are on the other side of the balcony?"

She hugged him tighter. "Go get them for me then." She told him, laughing when decided to walk with her still clinging onto him. "I didn't mean right now!"

"Too late, I'm already moving." When he reached her boots, he pulled his Queen off him and sat her down on the side of the balcony once more.

Sylvanas watched him pick up her boots and make his way over to her. "Could have pulled my leggings up, I don't like sitting here with my ass on show."

"It's a nice ass." He told her, chuckling when she poked her tongue at him. "Okay, hop down and I will continue to dress you."

Whilst Athrodar dressed his Queen, Clea climbed up the steps to the balcony, watching the Death Knight kiss the top of the Banshee's foot before slipping her boot on. "Athrodar, there's a problem I think you need to deal with... Pretty quickly."

"How urgent is it?" He asked, kissing the top of her other foot before slipping the second boot on.

"It's very urgent." Clea told him.

Athrodar looked up at Sylvanas who was siting on the side of the balcony once more. "Go, I can put my cloak on." She hopped down and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning forward and kissing him. "Tell me about it after, okay?"

Athrodar returned the kiss. "I will."

Clea led Athrodar through the city, glancing back at him as they waited for the elevator up to the Ruins of Lordaeron. "Are you not going to ask what it is?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me before we get there." Athrodar said, walking on to elevator with the Dark Ranger.

Once they arrived in the ruins, Clea stopped just outside the section she was taking him to, turning around and looking up at Athrodar. "It's your Magister friend. She came looking for you shortly before I came to you."

Athrodar nodded slowly, patting her on the arm. "Thank you, you can go."

Clea bowed her head to him. "I won't tell the Queen unless I have to."

"No, you can tell her. I'm sure she'll find out soon enough anyway." Athrodar walked passed Clea and into the section of the ruins the Magister was waiting in.

When he saw her, her back was turned to him as well as the same elven man he saw standing by her side at the Sunwell. When he cleared his throat, they both span around and faced him, the Magister smiling a little when she saw him, though the elf next to her didn't share the same sentiment.

"You! Your friend, this Elaria, she has informed the Prince of Stormwind about her daughter." The elf placed an arm around the Magister's shoulder, pulling her in close. "A spy was sent to observe her and her daughter!"

Athrodar looked down at the Magister, ignoring the other elf altogether. "Thal, I didn't know. I'm sure Elaria has a good explaination as to why she told them."

Thalina bowed her head at him. "I know, I was hoping you could talk to her-"

"Talk to her?" The elf laughed. "She's a Kal'dorei, they hate us more than any other race out there. She was just doing what her ancestors did. Casting us out."

Athrodar narrowed his eyes at the elf. "I don't believe we've actually met."

The elf stood up straight. "I am Bael'anon Manatide, Magister of the frozen arts."

Athrodar smirked. "Cute titles, though they don't give you permission to speak to the High General of the Horde and consort to the Warchief in such a way." He stepped closer to Bael'anon who began to shrink. "Speak to me like that again and you will no longer speak."

Thalina smiled, looking down at the floor to make sure the Magister by her side didn't see it. "I... I apologise.." He muttered, bowing his head. "I didn't know."

Athrodar watched Thalina place her hand on the Magister's arm. "Honey, could you leave us for a few minutes."

Bael'anon nodded his head. "I'll be nearby."

When he left, Athrodar walked around the Magister left alone with him. "He seems... Confident."

Thalina laughed lightly, stepping closer to the Death Knight and hugging him. "He's just trying to protect me. What are fiancé's for, huh?"

"You're engaged?" Athrodar asked, looking down at her.

"Hey, you're married, so don't give me that." She looked up at him with a smile. "I've missed you."

Athrodar hugged her back, though he didn't repeat her sentence. "How is she? Did the spy do anything?"

Thalina shook her head, closing her eyes and trying to hold onto Athrodar for as long as possible. "She's fine, she is with my parents right now. The spy didn't do anything, she just asked about her."

"I will make sure she is safe." Athrodar whispered to her, pulling the Magister off him. "Then I will talk to Elaria." He looked up and over to where Bael'anon walked off too. "Do you love him?"

Thalina followed his gaze and nodded slowly. "I do, he looks after me." She looked back at the Death Knight. "Maybe not as much as I loved you, but he is the next best thing."

Athrodar kissed the top of her head. "I'll make sure our daughter is safe." He repeated. "As long as you keep her away from here when she comes of age, I will make sure she is never threatened."

Thalina smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. I will keep her away from here." Her hand brushed over his, looking down at them. "She hasn't asked about you yet, but she knows Bael'anon isn't her father."

"Tell her I'm dead." Athrodar told her. "Not that I'm undead, tell her I'm actually dead, that my body couldn't be found." He watched her close her eyes and nod slowly. "It will keep her safe in the long run."

"She won't come find you." Thalina looked back towards the area Bael'anon walked through. "I should head back. Thank you, again."

Athrodar bowed his head to her. "You're welcome." He watched her leave, stepping forward just before she disppeared. "And Thal."

She span around to look at him, her crimson hair sticking out in the darkened area of the ruins. "Yes?"

He smiled a little. "Congratulations on the engagement."

Thalina smiled back at him. "Thank you."

As Athrodar left the ruins, he was met up by Clea once more, his Captain stopping him from moving a step further when she placed her hand on his chest. "What?"

"She already knows. The Queen is waiting for you in the Throne Room."

Athrodar sighed, shaking his head. "This is going to be an overreaction." He took two steps forward, stopping and looking back at Clea. "I need you to gather my Rangers and follow Thalina back to Eversong. The Alliance are watching her and my birth daughter, I need you to find out who it is."

"I'll get going now. Don't upset the Dark Lady before I get back."

Athrodar chuckled, placing a hand on Clea's arm. "I won't. Nothing happened other than her telling me she is being watched."

"Good." She said, splitting away from him once they entered Undercity again and making her way to the War Quarter whilst Athrodar went to the Throne Room.

"Why was she here?" Sylvanas asked the moment he entered the room, Athrodar looking towards the Banshee Queen, Nathanos and Victoria, the latter of which seemed confused.

"Because the Alliance are watching her and our daughter. I have sent Clea to look into the matter and to find the spy." Athrodar climbed the steps of the dais and stood at the top step. "Unless this is where you tell me I am in the wrong."

Sylvanas sighed, rubbing her temple. "They're not our family and that Magister hates me, why should I waste resources on her?"

Athrodar took a couple steps forward, narrowing his eyes at the Banshee Queen. "You seem to forget that I said my birth daughter was being watched by the Alliance. And the last I checked, you being my wife meant that she is now your step daughter." He stepped closer to her. "What happened to nobody hurts this family?"

Sylvanas closed her eyes, pushing herself up and out of the throne and sighing deeply. "You're right." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "She is, technically, my step daughter and I meant it when I said anyone who hurts this family will pay the price." She took hold of his hand and rubbed the top of his ring that she gave him. "Who told the Alliance about her?"

"Our friend in Stormwind." Athrodar told her, looking over to Victoria who lowered her gaze off him. "I will talk to her, find out why she told them."

Victoria looked back up at him. "You're going to Stormwind, again?"

"Momentarily, yes." He looked over to Sylvanas who sighed once more. "I will be quick, they won't even know I'm there."

"I'm coming with you." Victoria said, watching both her parents look back at her with widened eyes. "I'm not a child and I've been training not stop since we took Ironforge."

"And yet, you were captured not too long ago." Sylvanas placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm not having you go into the Alliance capital."

Victoria looked her mother in the eyes with confidence. "How am I going to be a General of the Horde if I'm being held back all the time? What happened with Genn was an unfortunate event that caught us all off guard, even seasoned fighters like Viraleth and Nathanos."

Athrodar looked at Sylvanas who looked pained her daughter wanted to go to Stormwind with him. "I will keep her safe." He whispered to his Queen. "She won't be taken, not on my watch. I'll freeze the entire city if she does."

Sylvanas groaned and hugged Victoria who was eagerly waiting for an answer. "As long as you do everything he says, I will allow you to go."

Victoria reciprocated the hug. "I will."


	16. Chapter 16

**A Different Life**

"Can I ask you something?"

Athrodar looked over to Victoria who sat on her Deathcharger, riding side by side with the Death Knight. "What's up?"

"If it was possible, would you and Sylvanas have children?"

Athrodar smiled at the question. "Almost likely. But we would probably be alive if it was possible, which means a lot of changes that I don't think we have the time to go through."

Victoria looked down at the reins of her mount. "I don't suppose I would be in your life if you were both alive."

"I suppose you're right... Your parents wouldn't have died and you wouldn't have a reason to join the Farstriders." Athrodar smiled a her, placing a hand over the top of the Princess' and catching her attention. "But I'm happy with this life and I don't want to trade it."

Victoria smiled at him, looking forward and towards the gates connecting the Burning Steppes to Redridge. "We're almost there and then I get to see Viraleth."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that the reason you came with me?"

Victoria looked away from him, not wanting to look at the Death Knight when she said her answer. "It might be _one_ of the reasons." She heard Athrodar laugh, quickly looking back at him. "But I do want to go on this mission with you! Honest!"

Athrodar smirked, looking forward as they rode under the gates. "I believe you."

Victoria watched the surrounding area turn from black to orange, though it somehow felt hotter. "How many kids would you have?"

Athrodar glanced over to the Princess, raising an eyebrow at her. "Back to this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, why not? I want to know."

He smile a little, looking forward. "Probably two, maybe three. It all depends how long Sylvanas will want to be at home and not out in the forests."

Victoria rode a little closer to him. "Say you had two, what would you want them to be and their names?"

Athrodar tilted his head a little, confused on Victoria's curiosity. "You're strangely invested in this."

"I'm curious on your family dream with Sylvanas. Now come on, boy, girl or both."

He smiled, placing his hand over hers. "Right now, I'm happy with what I have. I wouldn't trade you for anything." He saw Victoria smile though she was still waiting for his answer. "Okay, fine. We actually spoke about this before, Sylvanas and I. A boy and a girl."

Victoria's smile brightened. "And their names?"

Athrodar smiled, looking down at the reins in his hands. "Your mother named them after her sister and my father. Alleria if we had a girl and Tahnir if we had a boy."

"That's sweet." Victoria told him. "Remembering your family by naming your children after them."

"Though, like I said, I wouldn't change my life for that one. I am happy with this one, with having you as our daughter." He saw Victoria smile and look away from him, moving a hand up to her eyes, trying to hide her wiping away a tear or two. "We're here."

Victoria looked forward and towards the Horde camp in the mountainside, riding off in an instant and leaving Athrodar behind. As soon as she entered the camp, several Dark Rangers bowed to her on sight whilst others just stared at her in disbelief that she had come this far south. "Where's the Ranger-General?" She asked one of them, being pointed towards Viraleth.

Athrodar shook his head whilst he slowly rode into the camp. "Like an excited puppy." He muttered.

When Victoria found the Dark Ranger-General, she decided to sneak up and surprise her with her presence, getting halfway through her plan when Athrodar made his way over to Viraleth.

"I see the Dark Lady has allowed you to leave the nest." The Dark Ranger-General said, glancing over her shoulder. "Why are you down here?"

"A personal mission to Stormwind." Athrodar looked to his left and towards Victoria who was still creeping up on Viraleth. "With the Princess." He said, seconds before she jumped at the Ranger-General.

Victoria hugged her tightly on her left side, almost knocking over the Ranger-General with the speed of her pounce. "Hello." The Princess said, grinning at her.

"Your mother let you travel to Stormwind with him?" Viraleth watched her smile and nod, raising an eyebrow at the Princess. "What did you do, bribe her?"

Athrodar chuckled, nodding slowly. "Not entirely, but she did make you and Nathanos look bad."

"What? I didn't say that..." Victoria pouted at the Ranger-General. "I just said that you and Nathanos were caught off guard by Genn as well, so that shouldn't rule me out of coming down here."

Viraleth span around and looked at Athrodar who shrugged his shoulders, still having the Princess hold onto her though it was a different arm. "Very well." She extended a hand out towards the Death Knight, holding out a report in the hand. "Read this."

Athrodar began to scan through the report, walking around the Ranger-General's tent whilst Victoria began to distract Viraleth. "How accurate is this?" He asked, not looking up at them.

"Pretty accurate, our scouts have been reporting the same thing for a couple days." Viraleth looked at Victoria who was lightly pulling on her arm, keeping grounded in place and raising an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Taking you away for a few minutes, he will be busy reading." Victoria pulled on her arm. "Come on."

Viraleth stared at the Princess in amazement, shaking her head. "How are you so much like Sylvanas despite being her adopted daughter?"

"Is this one also a nyphomaniac?" Athrodar asked, keeping his eyes on the report in his hand.

"She is and she is constantly trying to drag me away." Viraleth smiled at the Princess who became embarrassed. "But that won't work. Not until I am finished here."

Victoria let go of her arm, dropping her head down. "Fine..."

* * *

_"Don't do it. Put me down. Stop, stop!"_

_Sylvanas squeeled as she was thrown into the sea, moving her wet, sun kissed, blonde hair out of her eyes and glaring at a smiling Athrodar who jumped in after her from the docks. __"I'm sorry, I may have missed your command, General."_

_The two of them began to tread water in the sea outside Windrunner spire, the Ranger-General of Silvermoon holding onto the Ranger-Captain in front of her. "I am in some of the only __clothes I have outside my uniform and you decide to get them wet."_

_Athrodar chuckled at her, holding onto her hips as they both continued to tread water in __the same spot. "That's not my fault at all. You should have planned better when you went to Silvermoon."_

_She playfully smacked his chest, stopping him from kissing her. "Hey! You know I don't like shopping." She looked towards the beach and at the few civilians having a family day outside Windrunner Village. "We should get back to shore where you can dry me off. Seeing as you got me wet."_

_Athrodar laughed and agreed, following her to shore soon after, only to pick her up from behind. "Although, you did look like you enjoyed the water." He commented, slowly walking back to the sea._

_"Don't you-" Sylvanas was placed back in the water, although it was only up to her ankles. "That's it!" She shouted, glaring at Athrodar and beginning to chase him around the beach the moment she got out the water again._

_When she caught him, she tackled him to the ground and sat on his legs, pinning his arms down by his side too. "Looks like you got me, General." Athrodar commented, smiling up at her. "Now what?"_

_Sylvanas looked into his blue eyes, letting go of his arms and stroking her hands through his long, sun kissed, blond hair and leaning down to kiss him lightly. "I have some good news for you." She whispered._

_Athrodar sat up and gazed into the eyes of the General on his lap. "Oh yeah? What good news?"_

_Sylvanas took hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach, smiling brightly at him. "This good news."_

_Athrodar widened his eyes when he caught on to what she was saying, smiling brightly too when he saw Sylvanas doing the same. "You're pregnant?" He whispered._

_She nodded profusely, placing her other hand on his cheek. "I am, twins. At least that's what Liadrin said."_

_Athrodar looked down at her stomach and began to rub it lightly, looking back up to Sylvanas. "We're having a baby?"_

_Sylvanas pressed her head against his, blinking hard and letting a couple tears of joy roll down her cheek. "We're having a baby."_

Sylvanas closed her eyes, letting one tear roll down her cheek and onto the parchment below she was writing on. This was the third daydream she experienced in two days, all of them involving similar circumstances.

She didn't know why she was having these daydreams, all she knew was she hated them. It was a tease, a reminder of a future she could never have with the man she loved and it was torturing her to see her living self happier than she believed she could ever be.

She was brought back to reality when a knock was heard, looking towards the door to her chambers when the knock was sound once again, wiping away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Yes?"

"Are you okay, my Lady?" Serathea asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"I am, why?"

"You've been in there for half an hour, my Lady. You said you would be five minutes." Serathea looked down the long corridor and at the rest of the guards. "Are we still going to Orgimmar?"

Sylvanas looked down at the letter she was writing to her sister, folding it up and placing it in one of the drawers. "Yes, give me a minute."

Serathea stepped back when the door opened in front of her, following the Banshee Queen and being joined by the rest of the Royal Guards, as well as her Royal Rangers. "May I ask why we are going to Orgrimmar?"

"The leaders have called a meeting and I couldn't refuse." Sylvanas glanced back to the Night Elf. "Your sister has made things difficult for Athrodar as well."

"What did she do?" The Guard Captain asked.

"She told the Alliance a secret Athrodar has been trying to keep from everyone." Sylvanas looked back at the Night Elf again. "It's a big secret that, if told to the wrong people, could put him in an impossible situation."

"What is it?" Sera asked, making the Banshee Queen stop walking.

She looked at the Night Elf and then the entourage of guards behind her followed by her Royal Rangers. "I trust you all to keep this between us." She saw and heard them all agree. "Athrodar had a relationship with a magister before me, she got pregnant and they have a daughter whom he has never met. But he does care for her safety, so he tells nobody."

"Does anyone else know?" Sera then asked.

Sylvanas shook her head. "No, only us, and it stays between us. If I hear that someone outside this group or who is close to that magister knows, I will personally look into it." She began moving once more. "Come, Orgrimmar and the Horde await our arrival."

* * *

"So you're not going to help us?" Viraleth watched Athrodar climb up onto his Deathcharger. "Not even a little?"

"We can't, I'm afraid." Athrodar checked the straps on his saddle, making sure his knives were close by should he need to reach them. "Perhaps on the ride down, if we have the option to ride back down that is." He looked over to Victoria who was sitting on her Deathcharger next to him. "Ready to go?"

Victoria nodded at him, looking down at Viraleth with a smile. "I'll make sure we come back this way and help you out if needed."

Viraleth bowed her head to the Princess. "Thank you."

Athrodar rode off first, being followed closely by Victoria. They rode east and across a long path around Lakeshire and into Elwynn, not being noticed by guards and slipping away into the forest.

"Leave the horses here." Athrodar told the quiet Princess, tying a rope around a fence of an abandoned house and then tying it to his mount. "We're going on foot."

"Okay." She said, copying Athrodar's actions and tying up her horse. "Are you sure nobody will find them?"

"Not unless somebody decides to visit this house for the first time in years." He looked over to the Princess and tilted his head a little. "What are you thinking?"

"Are you going to kill Elaria?" She asked, not looking over to him as they made their way through Elwynn Forest. "If she tells you something you don't want to hear, are you going to kill her?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly, looking up at the trees and trying to find a quick way up their trunks. "It all depends on the story she tells me. If I believe she had no other choice, that she was forced to tell the Alliance my secret, I will forgive her."

Victoria pulled on his arm to get his attention. "And if she told them willingly?" She looked up at the Death Knight with a hint of worry in her eyes. "What will you do then?"

Athrodar sighed, lowering his eyes off her and towards the grass below their feet. "It all depends on her motives. I can't say I will kill her if she told them willingly, but I can't say I will forgive her either." He shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the trees once more. "It all depends on what she says."

Victoria watched him climb up the tree directly in front of her, following him up shortly after and sitting on the same branch he was scanning the forest on. "Can I ask you something more personal?"

"I hope this isn't to do with children and what your mother and I would have named them." He glanced over his shoulder and saw the Princess shake her head, smiling a little and nodding his head. "Okay, what is it?"

"Why haven't you seen your daughter?" She watched Athrodar look away from her and out into the distance. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"I'm trying to protect her." Athrodar said, still looking out at the forest.

"Protect her from what?"

"Me." He told her, keeping his voice low as well as lowering his gaze to his hands. "I am not exactly the person she needs as a father."

Victoria tilted her head. "Why not? I am happy that you're my dad. You're fun to be around and you've taught me a lot over the years." She shuffled closer to him on the branch until she sat directly behind him, resting her head on his back and hugging him from behind. "Some days, I love you more than mom."

Athrodar chuckled, patting the Princess' arm. "Don't let her hear you say that, she might keep you by her side forever."

"That's not as bad as you think." Victoria commented, smiling at her father when he looked back at her. "I never get to be alone with her, even when we're training Sera or Nathanos is nearby." Her smile widened as she remembered one of those days. "Although I did have her full attention."

Athrodar smiled too, being reminded of those days, though he knew he had them more often than she did. "She does have a way of making those times feel special."

Victoria let go of him and began to climb to a different tree, sitting down on a branch in front of her dad. "How far are we from Stormwind?"

"If we stick to the trees, about half an hour away." Athrodar looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark. "Which should make it night time the moment we reach the city."

Victoria stood up once more. "Should we leave?"

Athrodar stood up now, nodding at her. "We should. Let's go."

* * *

Sylvanas sat on the throne in Grommash Hold, listening to the Horde Leaders discuss their next move in the war, all of them sitting around a long table in front of her whilst Serathea and Seliana stood on either flank. "Why aren't we outside their gates, laying siege to their city this very second?" Moira looked over to Sylvanas who had a little smile on her face. "We have the forces to take it before they're ready to set up a defence. My Dark Iron are ready and waiting for your command in Ironforge."

"We should wait for an offer of peace from the Alliance." Liadrin said, sitting between both Lor'thermar and Halduron. "We could be given Stormwind without shedding any more blood."

"They won't give us Stormwind, despite wanting peace." Sylvanas told them, getting all eyes on her. "I have been informed, countless times, that they're stubborn and won't give it up without a fight."

"We have a good sized army waiting outside Lakeshire as we speak." Saurfang said, look around the table. "They will strike any day now and it should twist the dagger already embedded into their fragile Alliance." The old orc stood up and faced Sylvanas. "The time for waiting is over, the rest of the Horde are thirsty for blood and they are eagre to spill it."

Sylvanas held up her hand, looking over to Saurfang who slowly sat down. "I know the Horde are not satisfied with just taking Ironforge, which is why this meeting has been called." She looked over to Liadrin and the few others who were on the fence about the war. "I will hold one more meeting with the Alliance leaders, offering peace if they give us Stormwind. The entire Horde will be nearby should things go south, which I believe it will, and we will take Stormwind there and then." She looked over to Lor'themar who remained quiet. "And the Horde will have victory soon after."

"What about the offer you gave Velen?" Lor'themar asked, making everyone look over to him then to Sylvanas.

"Offer?" Saurfang now asked, looking over to the Warchief. "What offer?"

Sylvanas glared at the Regent Lord, sighing and looking over to Saurfang when he asked what the offer was again. "I said we will have peace if they can find my sister, Alleria." Sylvanas stood up and looked over the entire Horde Leadership sitting down in front of her. "But that is an offer that they will find difficult to uphold. My sister has been missing for too long for them to find a lead. The Horde will have their vengeance for their Warchief's assassination."

Saurfang stood up to level the heights with the Warchief. "So are we going to attack?" Saurfang narrowed his eyes at the Warchief. "Or will you uphold your word if they do, by some miracle, find your sister?"

Sylvanas nodded at the High Overlord. "We will attack them, because she can't be found." She looked over the rest of the table, addressing everyone else. "In two weeks time, we will send the armies of the Horde to Ironforge and march down to Stormwind, taking it from the Alliance and slaying all the soldiers who try to stop us."

The room erupted into cheers from all those who agreed with the Warchief, though Liadrin, Lor'themar and a couple others remained silent on the matter, attracting the Warchief's attention though not concerning her. "Do you need us to do anything?" Seliana whispered to Sylvanas once she sat back down. "The Regent Lord doesn't seem motivated by the attack on Stormwind."

"No." Sylvanas whispered to her Captain, beckoning her closer until they were inches apart, making it impossible for others to hear them. "Clea is in Eversong, as per Athrodar's request. She will keep an eye out for anything of concern." She glanced over to the rest of the table, watching them all eat, drink and talk amongst themselves. "For now, we let them talk."

"And if it becomes a concern?"

Sylvanas looked back at her Captain, tapping her fingers on the arm of the throne. "I will think about it, but I shouldn't think it will be a concern." She looked back to the table, though keeping Seliana close by. "I just need to sort out this day dreaming problem I have, it's distracting me from everything."

"Have you told Athrodar?" Seliana asked, already knowing the answer herself but needing confirmation.

"I have not. It began the day he left, but I don't think it's connected." Sylvanas looked over to Sera who remained silent on her other flank. "How was training with my daughter?"

Serathea smiled at her. "It was excellent, my Lady. She is learning quickly."

"Good, thank you." Sylvanas looked back over to Seliana who was watching the entrance of Grommash Hold, even though it was the most heavily guarded area in Orgrimmar at this time. "We will return to Undercity soon. I shouldn't think they will want to keep their Warchief here, especially if I have no need to be here any longer than I am."


	17. Chapter 17

**Confrontation**

Athrodar stood in the middle of Old Town, hidden in darkness with his daughter by his side, standing opposite The Tipsy Elf inn and waiting for the patrons outside to leave so they could talk to Elaria. He glanced over to the Princess by his side who was holding onto her bow tightly against her chest, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her jump a little. "Calm down." He whispered, squeezing her shoulder. "Unless they can see in the dark, we are fine."

"What about our eyes?" She whispered back to him. "They glow in the dark, you know."

Athrodar smiled. "Which is why we're outside an inn. They're too drunk to understand what they see and will think it's the ale making them see glowing orbs." He began to lower the bow from her chest until it was by her side once more, watching the patrons laughing and talking outside the inn begin to leave. "Let's go pay her a visit. Keep an eye out for any stragglers still inside."

As they entered the inn, they found it to be quiet, empty and strangely clean considering it was Elaria who owned it. "I have to say, I was expecting you a day or two earlier." The Night Elf said, sitting in the far corner of the room.

"Nice to know I don't have to explain why we're here." Athrodar pulled out a chair for Victoria who sat down on it, standing beside the table and looking down at Elaria who couldn't even look at him. "What happened?"

Elaria looked out the stained glass window next to her. "What do you think? I was compromised and threatened by Valeera and the Prince to give over any information I had on you so they could get you to talk to your Queen." Elaria now looked at the tankard in front of her, resting her head on her folded arms. "I don't expect you to forgive me, I know what I did and I'm ready for the punishment."

Athrodar glanced over to Victoria who was watching the Night Elf stare at the tankard, walking over to the entrance of the inn and locking the door, turning back around and looking at Elaria who watched him lock them inside. "What did they want me to talk to Sylvanas about?"

"The Prince wants peace, his father does too, but both of them have different ideas on how to get it." Elaria looked up at the Princess who smiled at her. "Varian won't give up Stormwind and I think Anduin will do whatever is necessary to have very little bloodshed." She smiled a little at the Princess who continued to smile at her. "I see you're becoming more like your adoptive parents every day."

Victoria moved her fringe out of her eyes, her hair becoming lighter and lighter the more she trained her Death Knight abilities to the point where most of it was the same shade as both Athrodar and Sylvanas' hair. "Spend enough time with those that you love, you start to become like them."

Elaria smiled a little brighter, looking up at Athrodar and removing the smile from her face. "So what is it going to be? Swift and to the point? Or are you going to take me back to your city and torture me until I die of my wounds?"

Athrodar placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, rubbing his thumb across the pummel. "I have been thinking about it the whole time we've been travelling down here." He began to step towards her, slowly pulling out his sword the closer he got until he stood by the table once more, blade in his hand and looking down at the Night Elf. "But after a while, I thought that you worrying about what I would do to you was torture enough." He sheathed his sword, crouching down by the table and looking at the Night Elf who watched him closely. "Are you going to betray me again?"

Elaria shook her head. "No..." She muttered, burying her head in her arms until all the was showing were her eyes. "I didn't mean to the first time, I just didn't want to die either. I'm so sorry."

Victora reached across the table and took hold of her hand, smiling once more at the Night Elf when she looked up at her. "I know you're not our enemy, Elaria."

Athrodar looked around the inn and found it to be missing a blue someone. "Where's Luna?"

"Probably hiding somewhere nearby, listening in to everything." Elaria looked towards the backroom and saw the Draenei begin to walk out. "See?"

"So you're not going to kill her?" Lunarii asked, standing behind Elaria when she made her way over to the Night Elf, placing her hands on her shoulders. "You know she has been drinking a lot, worrying about what you will do."

Athrodar shook his head. "I won't do anything to her, as long as she promises to say nothing else about me to the Alliance." He saw the Night Elf nod, standing up and looking down at her. "Good, because it hurt me that you would give up Thalina and our daughter like that to the Prince." He looked over to Victoria who continued to hold Elaria's hand. "Let's go."

Lunarii made her way over to Athrodar as soon as he began to leave with Victoria. "Wait." She said, watching him spin around to face her and slapping him across the face. "You have no right putting this much pressure on her." She told him, pointing and glaring at the Death Knight. "She is a Horde spy in the Alliance Capital, that's stressful enough as it is without having to worry about her best friend leaving her because she messed up."

"Luna, stop." Elaria said, standing up from her chair.

"No, he needs to hear this." Luna began to cast holy magic on her hands, sending a stinging feeling through Athrodar as he was in close proximity to her. "You will not ask her to do anything else, got it? She is done. You're killing her without even touching her, she is drinking a lot more than she will admit and is constantly sad because of it."

Athrodar widened his eyes a little, looking over to Elaria who looked down at the table. "Is this true?"

"It is.." Elaria muttered, sitting down on her chair and looking into the tankard in front of her, sighing when it was empty. "I have to look over my shoulder at all times because I'm afraid that one day the guards will take me to the execution block for treason." She looked up at him and nodded slowly when he raised both eyebrows at her. "Yes, I am afraid. Despite being an assassin and doing most of the killing back then, I do get afraid of things."

"Which is why you're not going to task her with anything else." Luna repeated, glaring at Athrodar and only him. "The quicker you take this city from the Alliance, the quicker you can talk to her. Until then, I will do everything in my power to keep you and your Queen away from her." Luna looked back at Elaria who was looking at the tankard once more. "She means too much to me and seeing her go down this path of drinking every night until she passes out hurts a lot. So unless you're coming by to just check on her, I don't want you near her."

Athrodar slowly nodded, sighing and looking over to Elaria. "I am sorry, I didn't know. I will leave you out of this until the war is over, then I will get you your big room in Stormwind Keep and you can live the rest of your days how you wish."

Luna watched Victoria open the door for the two of them and then watched both Athrodar and the Princess leave, sighing in relief as she couldn't believe she just stood up to the most powerful Death Knight she knew like that. "Next time I do something like this, drag me away."

Elaria smiled, laughing a little when Luna looked back at her with a face that couldn't believe she got away with it. "He will remember that and most likely respect you more than he does."

* * *

Viraleth set up several of her rangers that were hiding on the outskirts of Lakeshire, waiting for the command to attack the town. It had been a day since Athrodar and Victoria stopped by on their way to Stormwind and she was beginning to think they werent returning to help out. She was also getting a lot of stick from Nazgrim whom she had taken over control from. "We should attack it now whilst they are unprepared. Your rangers are hidden and we have a big enough force here to distract their entire army inside so the rangers can attack the flank."

"Ugh, fine." Viraleth gave the signal for the attack, making the Lieutenant let out a bloodthirsty roar before lifting his axe into the air and charging in with the rest of the Horde. "Take the town from the Alliance, push them back to Elwynn Forest!"

Just as the Horde warhorns were sound throughout the mountains, Athrodar and Victoria arrived on the opposite side of Lakeshire to the entire Horde army in the region, watching as the tide of Orcs charge down hill towards the unprepared town. "Looks like we've arrived just as the battle begins." Victoria said, looking up and over to Athrodar who was frowning at the Alliance town. "What?"

"They shouldn't be attacking, not now. Sylvanas planned for the attack to happen in a couple of weeks once everything was prepared." Athrodar pulled on the reins of his Deathcharger and began to ride around the outskirts of the town, trying to find someone to ask about the sudden attack. With Victoria following closely behind him, he made sure to stay far enough away from Lakeshire to get by unseen, though he knew he had to get closer if he was to find a friendly face. "Stay close to me, we might run into trouble soon."

"Do you think Viraleth knew about the plan?" Victoria asked, stopping beside Athrodar when he stopped. "She wouldn't just go against Sylvanas' orders."

"No, she wouldn't. So I have to guess that the messenger is running late, or he was killed." He looked over to Victoria who was watching the Horde and Alliance clash in Lakeshire. "We need to head back to Undercity and inform Sylvanas. This will put a dent into her plans that she will hate."

"Shouldn't we help Viraleth?"

"If you want to help her, go ahead. But I strongly advise we return to Undercity and report in to your mother, she will want to know you're safe." Athrodar began to summon a Death Gate that would take them back to the Royal Chambers, watching Victoria go to war with herself on where she should go. "Viraleth will be fine, I will explain everything to your mother."

Victoria sighed, walking over to him slowly. "Okay..."

"Trust me, Viraleth has been doing this before you were born. She knows whether or not they will succeed or fail on numbers alone." The Death Gate materialised in front of Athrodar, pointing his hand towards it. "After you."

Victoria stepped through the Death Gate, being followed by Athrodar shortly after with the pair of them looking at Sylvanas who had her back to them, looking at her old Ranger-General uniform that she had hidden away. "What is she doing?" Victoria whispered to Athrodar who placed a hand on her back.

"Put your bow away as well as your knives and sword. I will speak to her." He whispered back, waiting for Victoria to leave the room before making his way over to Sylvanas. "What are you doing?" He asked softly, standing behind her and moving an arm around her abdomen. "Why are you looking at your old uniform?"

"I don't know. I just... I wanted to see it." Sylvanas smiled when his second arm wrapped around her and he began to kiss her neck. "I take it you got your answer from our spy?"

"I did." Athrodar replied to her question, slowly taking off her shoulder guards. "It was as I suspected, she was put into a corner and had to spill that piece of information." Once her shoulders guards were off, he began to kiss her bare shoulder, speaking between each kiss. "There is.. One.. Thing."

Sylvanas tilted her head a little, giving Athrodar more access to her neck. "What one thing?" She asked, giggling when he slipped one hand into her ranger leggings. "Don't you dare try to distract me."

"Okay." He muttered, stopping his kisses and removing his hand from her leggings. "Viraleth and Nazgrim are attacking Lakeshire." He watched Sylvanas spin around and glare at him. "I couldn't stop them, it was happening before we returned from Stormwind. I don't think the messenger got to them."

"Damn it..." Sylvanas looked back at her old uniform and lightly brushed her hand over the hood. "We are going to have to change our plans."

Athrodar began to take off her breastplate, noticing a chain around her neck and lifting up the jewel at the end of it, smiling a little when he recognised it. "You're wearing your sister's necklace again." He whispered, feeling Sylvanas place her hand over his hand and the jewel. "Is there a reason why?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it. I just know that I want to be near this stuff right now." Sylvanas looked down at her chest when her breastplate was taken off, rubbing her thumb over the jewel on her necklace. "If there was a way to make us living again, would you do it? Would you be alive again and move on from undeath?"

Athrodar frowned, resting his head on her shoulder and hugging her from behind. "What brought this on? Aren't you happy as we are? You and I both in undeath, staying together for eternity and ruling over Azeroth without having to worry about dying?" He kissed her cheek, watching her lower her eyes and head. "You are happy, right?"

"Of course I am. it's just..." She sighed, spinning around to face him and fully aware she wore nothing from the waist up. "I can't help but wonder what would our lives have been like if Arthas didn't happen." She placed a hand on his face, stroking his cheek. "If we would be together and happy, what our kids would look like, which parent they would like better." She smiled at him. "Where we would live."

"Victoria asked the same thing on the way to Stormwind." Athrodar told her, placing a hand over the one on his cheek, removing it just to plant a kiss on the back of it. "And I told her there would be too many variables to get a rough idea on how our lives would have differed." He smiled a little, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles. "But yes, I have thought about it from time to time."

"And?" She asked quietly, eagre to know what he thought about but was a little scared at the same time as it could be negative.

Athrodar's smile widened, placing his hands on either side of his Queen's face. "And we are happy, sickeningly so at that. With my supposed family power and you as Ranger-General, we lead the Silvermoon armies and the people see us as some sort of celebrity figure." He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, making it twitch and gazing into her eyes that were showing her interest in his description, as well as the immense amount of love she had for him as her attention was unwavering. "Our children would live comfortable lives, getting top of their class the first year of the Ranger Academy and leading their own company soon after."

"Do you know how happy it makes me that you said all of that?" She removed his hands from her face and held onto both of them. "I want to add to the peace terms with Velen, just for that impossibly small chance they could do it."

Athrodar tilted his head. "What?"

"I want them to find a way to make us alive again."

The Death Knight widened his eyes, not expecting her to ask for this. "It's impossible, my Queen. Don't you think it would have been done by now if you could?"

"That's why I am asking the Draenei to find a way. They're more advanced than other races and they could help us." She stepped closer to him, moving her arms around his waist. "Think about it. If they do find a way to turn us living, we could start our own family with Victoria being their big sister."

"The Forsaken won't accept us as their leaders, you know that right? We would fit in better with our kin."

"Then we go back to Quel'Thalas. Clear out any Scourge still remaining in Windrunner Village and live there once it's rebuilt, or we rebuild it ourselves." She placed her hands on his face. "Look, all I want is for us to be together, with a family of our own and having no worries at all."

Athrodar leaned down and pressed his head against her, closing his eyes and moving his hands to her hips. "I want all of that too. I just need to know, what brought this on?"

"I have been distracting by my own day dreams, all of them invloving us two being alive and away from the taint of death." She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and melting into the hug as he reciprocated it. "I don't want them to be dreams any more."

Athrodar kissed the top of her head. "I understand. I will get a message to Velen, though I don't suppose he would be too pleased you have two impossible tasks for him." He chuckled lightly, hugging her a little tighter. "I love you."

Sylvanas smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"Tie them up and ship them back to Stormwind." Varian looked down at an Orc on his knees who was glaring up at the High King. "Leave this one. I will send their Warchief a message with this one."

Nazgrim spat at the feet of the High King. "The only message I will give the Warchief is that the Alliance are ready for a fight, not that they will win."

"How did you know we would attack?" Viraleth asked, shrugging off the guard who was holding onto her. "We were hidden, nobody knew of our plans. So how did you?"

"We intercepted a message coming from Undercity, one telling you to hold off the attack on Lakeshire." Varian made his way over to Viraleth, waving away the Guard holding onto her. "From that, we believed you would attack Lakeshire soon, so we mobilised our forces and stopped you from doing so." He looked the Dark Ranger up and down, noticing her uniform was different to the others. "You must be their Ranger-General."

Viraleth raised her head, knowing she couldn't hide from her rank. "What of it?"

Varian smirked. "Nothing. I just needed to know who would be the one to blame for this failed attack." He looked back at the Orc on his knees, pointing his sword at him. "And you now get a front row seat to his execution."

The Lieutenant straightened his back, making himself as tall as he could whilst remaining on his knees. "Hurry up then, get it over with."

Four guards came towards them the moment the High King beckoned them over, two holding Viraleth down whilst the other two held Nazgrim. "Any last words?" The High King asked, placing his blade on the Orc's shoulder.

"Lok'tar Ogar." Nazgrim said, sounding and acting proud to have served the Horde until his death. "I will die with honour today, I have done my ancestors proud and have slain many of their enemies."

Viraleth watched as the High King swung his blade and cleanly lopped off the Orc's head, not flinching when some blood splattered across her face. "You have no idea what's coming for you." She said, looking up at the High King.

"I know what's coming for me." Varian cleaned off his sword and watched one of his guards take the head away. "But the Alliance will defend Stormwind to the last and we will take ten soldiers down with us for every one soldier you kill of ours." Varian stood over her, wiping away some of the blood on her face. "But don't worry, you won't have to see all your sisters being killed, because I'm going to make sure you never see them again." The High King beckoned over two more guards. "Take her to the Harbour the moment we arrive in Stormwind. This one is going to live the rest of her days stranded on an island somewhere." He looked back at the Ranger-General. "It's nothing personal, you're just an important figure in Sylvanas' army and I can't have you rejoining her like Athrodar did."

Viraleth was pulled up onto her feet, struggling against the two guards pushing her into the long chain of Horde soldiers that were captured. "You will pay for this! Sylvanas will make all of you pay!" She yelled, being gagged so she would stop talking.

"I'm counting on it." Varian said, climbing onto his horse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Some Bad News**

Anduin stood in the throne room of Stormwind Keep next to his father, looking over to the long corridor leading towards the throne and smiling when he recognised the Prophet Velen coming towards them, that was until he noticed a letter in his hand, looking down at it before looking back at his father who had noticed the old Draenei too. "Velen. I take it that message is for me?"

The Draenei handed Varian the letter the moment he reached the High King, stepping back when he began to read it. "The Warchief has some demands that she has asked of me. If I can uphold either one of them, she will accept a peace treaty."

Anduin looked over to his father, curious on what the letter said as well as what he would say. "Are either of them possible?" Varian asked, reading through the letter again.

"Unless we find a clue for the first request, none of them are possible." The Prophet looked down to the Prince who was confused on the topic of conversation. "Alleria hasn't been found for years and I haven't heard of an undead being brought back to life." The Prophet watched Varian fold up the letter and hand it to one of his Officers, rubbing his chin in deep thought of this new position he found himself in. "I don't know how long we have, but Sylvanas has made it clear that she will only hold back taking Stormwind if we can find some evidence to prove her sister is alive. Or, with her new proposition, find a way to make the Forsaken alive again."

"It looks like we are going to have to fight the Horde when they arrive at our gates." Varian stood up from the throne, looking down at his son who waited patiently for them to finish talking. "And when they find out about what we done to their Ranger-General and the Lieutenant we captured, they may attack sooner."

"King Varian, I advise you stop attacking the Horde if you want to keep Stormwind." Velen said, looking down to Anduin once more. "If the rumours are true, the Warchief will do everything in her power to protect those that are close to her. Whatever you have done to her Ranger-General, if it's bad, she will make sure you get worse."

"What _did_ you do to the Ranger-General?" Anduin asked his father.

"We shipped her off to a remote island in the middle of the ocean. I couldn't tell you where exactly because I left it to one of the Admirals." Varian looked back at his throne, moving his hands behind his back. "If they try to find her, it will take days, weeks, months or even years. I told the Admiral to keep going until he had lost count of the islands."

"So there's no way of knowing where she is?"

Varian shook his head. "No."

"And the Lieutenant?"

Varian looked back at his son who had started this new line of inquiry. "I have sent his head to Undercity. The Banshee Queen should be getting it soon with a note informing her of the Ranger-General's fate."

* * *

"You have taken Genn and his Worgen from me, so I have taken your army in Redridge Mountains. Here you will find the head of Lieutenant Nazgrim," Sylvanas looked down at the orc's head that was sat in a sack, "who was captured along with your Ranger-General."

Athrodar looked down at Nazgrim's head and closed his eyes. "We can't tell Victoria, not yet."

Sylvanas continued to read the letter. "With your Ranger-General. She is not in Stormwind as that would push you to take it from us even sooner, instead she is on a remote island in the middle of the ocean, the location of which I do not know." She placed the letter down on the table next to the head, walking away from it only to pick up one of the Dark Ranger statues on the table and throw it across the room out of anger. "They're going to pay for this!" She yelled, shifting into her banshee form and letting out a deafening scream.

Athrodar covered his ears, flinching as the piercing scream threatened to deafen him. "I'll sail out to find her!" He yelled, trying to make himself heard over her scream.

Sylvanas moved back into her humanoid form, looking over to Athrodar who looked at the black blood on his finger after it began to trickle down his cheek, moving over to him and cupping his face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said softly, kissing him as a way to make up to him. "We have to tell our daughter. She will find out one way or another and I don't think she will want to know we kept it from her."

"She will want to find her as soon as possible." Athrodar told her, brushing a thumb across her bottom lip. "We can set sail as soon as possible if she does."

"I can't go with you." Sylvanas said, looking back at Nazgrim's head. "Saurfang will want to know what happened. I don't think I can stop him from wanting to march down to Stormwind and taking it the moment he does find out."

"Then we march to Stormwind." Athrodar said. "We said nobody messes with our family, and Viraleth is our family." He saw her look away, placing a hand on her cheek. "We will get her back, then will we take Stormwind and then have peace. If this means the Draenei will give up on what you have asked, then I will make it my life's mission to get it done."

Sylvanas hugged him tightly, pulling his head down to kiss him. "Thank you. Now who's going to tell our daughter?"

"I'll do it. I told her Viraleth would be okay and now she has been captured, so I'll take whatever anger she has." Athrodar kissed the Banshee Queen, feeling her slip her tongue into his mouth and chuckling when she held onto him tightly. "I need to go." He whispered.

Sylvanas nodded, though she didn't let go of him, deepening the kiss and slowly pushing him against a nearby wall. "Then stop me from kissing you." She whispered back to him, pulling his tunic up and over his head and throwing it to the side. "You can't, can you?" She asked, grinning when he began to kiss along her neck.

Athrodar picked her up and felt her legs wrap around his hips whilst her arms wrapped around his neck, moving over to the table and placing her on top. "I can't, not whilst you're in this mood."

The Banshee Queen watched as Athrodar shred her armour and more of his, pulling on the waistband of his leggings. "And what mood is that?" She asked, grinning mischeviously at him.

"The same mood you're in every time we get bad news. You put all care out the window and do what you can to get the most satisfying fuck of your life."

Sylvanas pulled down his ranger leggings and then hers shortly after. "And you always deliver." She cooed, laying back on the table and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer until she felt him inside her. "Now since this might be our last time together for a while, so fuck me like it's the last time we get to do it."

Athrodar hungrily kissed her, moving his hands up and down her lithe body and making her gasp when he squeezed one of her breasts. "With pleasure."

Just as Athrodar began to explore his Queen's body with his tongue, there was a knock at the door followed by the voice of Victoria who had a hint of urgency in her voice. "Dad, we need to talk. It's very important."

Sylvanas placed a hand behind Athrodar's head when he rest it on her stomach, stroking his hair when he sighed. "Sometimes, it's just not our day." She told him, sitting up and making him stand up in front of her. "See what she wants, and pull up your leggings." When Athrodar done what she said and more, she stopped him when he reached for his tunic. "Not that, I like to see your stunning chest without clothes on it, even if it's scarred."

Athrodar grinned, flexing his pecs and making his Queen laugh. "I think you should cover up, just in case she wants to come in."

"Fine..." Sylvanas muttered, hopping off the table and pulling her leggings up, reaching for her breastplate the moment Athrodar opened the door and hiding behind the table.

"What is it?" He asked, keeping the door open a little to block the half naked Banshee Queen from their daughter's sight.

"I heard an orc head was sent to you, do we know who it was?" Victoria tried to look into the room, only to have Athrodar move when she did and block her vision entirely. "Was it Nazgrim? Is Viraleth okay?" When Athrodar didn't say anything, the Princess knew something had happened. "What happened? You told me she would be fine!"

Sylvanas heard Athrodar's hushed voice explain everything to Victoria whilst she was putting on her armour, slowly making her way around the table and towards them just as Victoria yelled several curses at him. "Honey, wait. Listen to him." Sylvanas said, placing a hand on Athrodar's arm. "He knows what he said and he is pained knowing she was captured. But we are going to do everything we can to get her back."

Victoria looked over to her mother and then over to her father, filled with rage but at the same time she had sadness and worry which was making it difficult for her to think straight. "How? Because all I can see is you two were about to spend a lot of time alone in here whilst Viraleth is out there scared and alone."

"You and I are going to searching for her with our navy." Athrodar said, watching Sylvanas nod from the corner of his eye. "And we're not going to stop until we find her, got that? We _will_ get her back."

Victoria slowly nodded. "Okay. But if we don't manage to find her, I am never talking to you again."

"More reason for us to look for her then."

* * *

Anduin sat in his room, reading through one of the many books that had taken his interest over the years and completely ignoring the Sin'dorei woman standing by his open window. "That must be a good book." She said, making the Prince jump out of his skin and throw it across the room.

The young Prince began to calm himself down, looking for the book he launched and realising it went further than he thought. "Valeera, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking over to her when he couldn't find it. "It's the middle of the night."

Valeera smirked. "Elaria was right about Athrodar's secret family. The child looks about five, maybe six years of age and the daughter of a Magister. Unfortunately, she has very strong ties in Silvermoon and the Horde."

"How strong?" Anduin asked her.

"She's the daughter to a Grand Magister and seems to still be in a casual, albeit jealous friendship with our Death Knight." Valeera sat at the end of Anduin's bed and took out a sheet of parchment from her pocket that she used to write notes on. "She is engaged to another Magister, though he is much lower down on the Silvermoon political food chain than even her daughter, which I found hilarious." She glanced over to Anduin and saw his neutral face. "Anyway. Athrodar has no family there, save for his mother who I can only presume doesn't know her son is alive, relatively speaking."

"Anything else? Something we can use to get Athrodar to talk to the Warchief?"

Valeera read through her notes, tapping a finger on her chin. "I don't know. He has kept himself as far away as possible from these people. I would have stayed to gather more information, but five Dark Rangers entered the woods shortly after I did and have stayed near the Dawnstrider estate."

"Do you think he knows you were there?"

The Sin'dorei woman shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't say. All I know is they wouldn't just show up unless there was a reason. I will return in a couple of days, gather some more information if needed."

Anduin nodded. "That would be great, thank you." He watched the Sin'dorei woman stand up and make her way to the window. "There is one thing."

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Sylvanas' sister, Alleria. Could you look into her disappearance? The Warchief has asked Velen to find her in exchange for peace and I was wondering if you could help in this matter?"

Valeera bowed her head deeply. "I will try my best."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Try not to get yourself killed." Sylvanas told Athrodar, kissing him lightly. "And bring back my Ranger-General."

Athrodar watched Victoria walk passed them and onto her ship, going straight for the cabin and locking it behind her once she was inside. "She will forgive me." Athrodar said, looking back at Sylvanas who had a look of concern on her face. "She's young, she doesn't have the strength or the patience to ignore me forever."

"I hope you're right, my love." The Banshee Queen hugged him. "I don't like seeing her like this."

"Hey." Athrodar placed his hand under Sylvanas' chin and tilted her head up to look up him. "Don't worry about her, okay? You need address the rest of the Horde and tell them what happened at Lakeshire. That's our biggest concern right now."

"You're right." Sylvanas placed a hand on his cheek and got onto her tiptoes to kiss him. "Alright, go find our Ranger-General. I'll deal with the rest of the Horde."

Athrodar pressed his forehead against hers, both of them holding onto each others hands. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, letting go of his hands and watching board the ship and sail off soon after with a good portion of the Forsaken navy.

Athrodar made his way to the helm of the flag ship, glancing to his left and towards the Dark Ranger standing there. "Anything to report in Eversong?"

Clea shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Your daughter and Thalina are safe as far as we're concerned. The Alliance spy must have left before we got there."

"Okay, thank you." He glanced over to the Dark Ranger when she remained by his side, raising an eyebrow at her. "You know, you didn't have to join us."

Clea smiled at him. "With all due respect, I serve you and your daughter before anyone else. The only exception is our Queen and Warchief, who would rather have you two well protected than to have me and my sisters back in Undercity waiting for your return." She looked forward and towards the open sea. "So yes, I did have to join you."

"Then I am happy you're here. The more people we have looking for her, the better." Athrodar stepped away from the wheel of the ship and pointed towards it. "Would you mind taking control? I don't like sailing myself, I prefer a more hands on approach like riding. I can manoeuvre a lot easier with a horse than with a ship."

Clea rolled her eyes. "Fine, give me the wheel." She moved in front of him as he took a couple steps back, glancing over her shoulder and shaking her head when he began to grin. "Captain of your Rangers and apparently your ships too."

"Then let's call this a promotion." Athrodar placed a hand on her shoulder before walking passed her. "I am going to go check on Victoria, if you hear shouting, don't worry. She is just winning."

The Royal Captain watched Athrodar climb down from the helm of the ship and stop in front of the cabin, knocking three times and hearing the Princess ask what he wanted. "She may not be in the mood to talk." Clea advised, keeping her eyes on the open ocean ahead. "I wouldn't push her if she wants to be alone."

Athrodar placed his hand on the door, resting his head on the back of it. "Listen, I know what I said. I needed to get you home and I know it was the wrong move. We should have helped them."

"You don't say?" Victoria said, sitting on the opposite side of the room from the door. "If we helped them, she would be here and we wouldn't have to look for her."

Athrodar tried to open the door, realising it was locked and sighing deeply. "I know she would." He said, keeping his voice low. "Just like she would have done everything in her power to help you. Just like she did when Genn attacked Undercity."

Victoria slowly made her way over to the door, not unlocking it but standing behind it and placing a hand on the door. "And now I need to find her." She told him. "Because she would be doing the same."

"And I will do everything in my power to find her for you." Athrodar told her in return, hearing the door unlock. "Because she is our family too and we look after family."

Victoria opened the door slowly and looked up at Athrodar, wearing nothing but her tunic, boots and leggings, having taken off the rest of it to relax in the cabin. "We look after family." She repeated, stepping forward and hugging him. "I'm not angry with you dad. I know you couldn't have known they would ambush Viraleth and the Horde."

Athrodar hugged her back, stroking her hair and smiling when she hugged him tighter. "It's okay if you are angry with me, I should have known the Alliance wouldn't have allowed them to take Lakeshire from their grasp." His smile widened when she shook her head. "We will get her back."

Victoria nodded. "We will."


	19. Chapter 19

**A Fake Plan**

Sylvanas stood back as Saurfang walked towards the head of Nazgrim, watching the old orc close his eyes and mutter some words under his breath. "They ambushed our forces in Redridge Mountains, killing Lieutenant Nazgrim and shipping Ranger-General Viraleth off to Titans know where." She saw Saurfang clench his fists tightly before slamming one down on the table.

"We should have attacked them shortly after taking Ironforge!" He roared, turning to face the Warchief who remained calm. "This war would be over, Garrosh would be avenged and Nazgrim along with countless other Horde Soldiers wouldn't be dead!"

"They died honourably, did they not? That's what you orcs go on about everyday, honour." Sylvanas made her way over to Seliana who handed her a bow and quiver full of arrows, slinging the quiver over her shoulder and turning to face the High Overlord. "The Alliance won't go unpunished for their ambush. We will make them pay."

"Are we marching south from Ironforge to take Lakeshire from them?" Saurfang asked.

Sylvanas smirked at Saurfang. "We are. First we will have a meeting with the rest of the Horde and then we will muster our forces and travel to Menethil Harbour, moving south to Ironforge before marching as an entire faction down to Stormwind." Sylvanas sat down on the throne in Grommash Hold, crossing one leg over the other. "The High General won't be there at the meeting again. He is on a special mission to find my Ranger-General along with half my fleet."

"Will he be there when we attack Stormwind?" The High Overlord asked.

Sylvanas nodded. "He will be. We won't attack until he has joined up with us. With or without my Ranger-General."

Saurfang began to pace around the outside of the map in the middle of Grommash Hold, looking down at Elwynn Forest. "It's not going to be like it was for the first Horde invasion. If the Alliance are as fractured as we believe, the humans will be on their own."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the High Overlord. "Are we sure the Night Elves won't join them?"

"Have you seen any of them outside their forest?" Saurfang asked, already knowing the answer. "Because I haven't. We hit the Alliance too hard for the Night Elves and Draenei to protect Ironforge, forcing them to stay home whilst we took a big chunk of their land."

"For two months?" The Banshee Queen asked, not believing what the High Overlord suggested.

Saurfang shrugged his shoulders. "We took their closest port within a couple days. They would have to sail to Stormwind and march up to Ironforge or spend days and resources sending their soldiers, equipment, supplies and everything else through the underground tram."

Sylvanas looked over to Seliana who stood by her side, looking around Grommash Hold and at the rest of her Royal Rangers. "We have kept guards around the tram entrance on Ironforge's side. Though I have been told it's still collapsed and impossible to pass through."

Saurfang looked over to Nazgrim's head. "We are going to honour him along with the rest of our fallen soldiers, then we will sail to Menethil Harbour."

"Send your orcs to Ironforge the moment you do arrive at Menethil Harbour." Sylvanas told him, looking passed the High Overlord and to the Forsaken guards by the entrance of the Hold. "I will arrive when I have confirmation the rest of the Horde will be there."

"Then I will meet you in Ironforge with the rest of the Horde, Warchief." Saurfang said, taking Nazgrim's head and leaving Grommash Hold.

Sylvanas rubbed her temple the moment the High Overlord was gone. "That could have gone a lot worse." She said, glancing over to Seliana who began to smirk. "The quicker we take Stormwind, the quicker I will never have to see an Orc again."

"They will still be in the Horde when we take Stormwind, my Lady." Seliana told her.

"But they won't come to Stormwind unless they want to leave Orgrimmar. And can you honestly tell me they will leave this place?"

Seliana bowed her head. "No, my Lady. I cannot."

Sylvanas smiled a little. "I didn't think so."

* * *

"We're coming up to an Island." Victoria said, climbing up to the helm of the ship and standing beside Athrodar who was at the wheel of the ship. "Are we going to stop and search it?"

Athrodar looked over to the Island, already knowing they weren't going to stop to search it. "It's a flat piece of land with a couple of spread out trees." He glanced over to Victoria who looked hurt at his response. "It would be a waste of time, honey. You just have to look at the island and know she isn't there."

Victoria sighed, lowering her head and walking down the steps and towards the deck of the ship. "Okay..."

Clea looked over to Athrodar who beckoned her over, taking control of the wheel of the ship when he stepped back. "She's eagre to find the Ranger-General." Clea told him when he stood beside her. "She will have a lot of bad days before we get a couple good days." Clea looked over to the Princess who was leaning on the side of the ship, looking down at the water below. "She's still young and hasn't been through enough to stay calm throughout this."

Athrodar watched Victoria stare at the island they were passing, seeing her ears bend down as she became increasingly saddened by his relcutance to stop at the island. "When do you think she will be happy again?"

Clea frowned at the Death Knight. "It's only been a day, Athrodar. Give her a chance to let the whole thing sink in, she will be happy again soon."

"I just don't like feeling helpless." Athrodar told his Captain. "Standing here, searching the entire ocean until we find an island that holds Viraleth? This is something I have never done before."

"Waiting?" She asked.

"Yes, waiting. Waiting for a miracle to happen." He glanced over to Clea. "Because that's what we need. The ocean is massive and there are probably countless islands out here, we need a miracle to find her."

"We can't do anything about it though." Clea said. "We can't track where the Alliance ships went because we would be set upon by their entire navy before we even get near their shores."

Athrodar sighed, looking around at the other ships in their fleet. "We need more ships then."

Clea frowned at him. "From where? The rest of the Horde fleet are at Menethil Harbour, protecting it from any Alliance ship brave enough to attack it."

Both of them looked over to Victoria who remained looking over the side of the ship, still saddened by being told they wouldn't land on the island. "We will find her, right?" Athrodar asked his Captain.

Clea shrugged at him. "I don't know, I'm sorry. The best we can do is just look for her."

Athrodar looked around the open ocean, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword and tapping a finger on the pummel as he began to think. "Where exactly are we?"

"Near Northrend I think." Clea answered. "Why?"

Victoria noticed the ship was slowly shifting off course and looking up at the helm, confirming her suspicions when Clea began to turn the wheel right. She pushed herself off the side of the ship and began to walk over to them, climbing the helm and frowning at both her father and the Captain. "Why are turning the ship around?"

"Your father wants to stop off at Northrend." Clea glanced over to Athrodar who was looking out at the horizon. "He has yet to explain why."

"When we get there, leave me and continue to find Viraleth." He told Clea, turning his gaze from the horizon and towards Victoria. "I have a plan that could help speed up the search."

"Care to fill us in?" Clea asked, looking over to Victoria. "Because I'm not going to stop unless you put us at ease. Why do you want to go to Northrend, the heart of Scourge activity?"

"We need a way to search each island quickly." Athrodar told her, looking over to Victoria and placing a hand on her arm. "I will be safe, don't worry. I know what I'm doing and if it gets Viraleth back faster, that's all that matters, right?"

Victoria smiled, moving forward and hugging him. "I trust you will do the right thing, dad." She saw Clea roll her eyes and turn the ship until it was sailing straight to Northrend. "He wouldn't risk his life unless he knew he would be succesful."

Clea laughed. "Okay, you and Sylvanas are different in that, one of the very few differences you two share." Clea glanced over to Athrodar who kissed the top of Victoria's head. "She would kill him for even suggesting to go to Northrend alone." Suddenly a shiver ran down Clea's spine, something that scared her a little as that had never happened before in undeath. "She's going to kill me if she finds out..."

* * *

"My King, several ships have been spotted leaving Tirisfal Glades and heading south."

Varian smiled at the news. "Thank you Matthias. Send word to Admiral Taylor, tell him to hunt for the Horde ships finding the Ranger-General and destroy them." Varian looked over to his Officers. "We can expect the Horde to retaliate soon, we need to evacuate Lakeshire and move them to the safety of our walls here in Stormwind."

"We are just going to let them take Lakeshire?" One of the Officers asked.

"We are. We don't have the man power to waste protecting the town. The Horde could surround us and take us out with next to no casualties once their full army arrives. Which is why we will pull back to Stormwind and use its defences against them." Varian walked around the map of Southern Eastern Kingdoms, moving pieces on the table and placing them from Lakeshire into Stormwind. "The port will be defended by cannon towers and our own navy whilst the main entrance will hold most of our archers and soldiers."

"We will get on it, my King."

Anduin moved out the way when several Officers walked passed him, all of them bowing their heads or saluting their Prince who smiled at each one. "You are moving the people of Lakeshire to Stormwind?"

"I am." Varian said, looking down at the map. "They will be safer here."

"I know they will." Anduin stood opposite his father and watched him plan out the defence of Elwynn Forest. "Did we have to ship the Ranger-General away? Couldn't we lock her up with the rest of the Horde soldiers we captured?"

"She wasn't shipped away." Varian said, moving a piece on the map and placing it in Goldshire.

Anduin widened his eyes. "She's not?"

"Of course she's not. She's in a dungeon under this keep." Varian looked up at his son who was shocked at this information. "You didn't actually think I would do that, would you? Maybe Sylvanas and the Horde might do such a thing but not me, not the Alliance."

"So why did you tell Velen that you did? As well as countless others?"

"Because after Genn's betrayal of my orders, I can't trust anyone." Varian looked back down at the map and began to move a few more pieces around. "The only people who know are in this room and those that sailed out for two days and returned, only to put her into the dungeon."

"So she's underneath us right now?"

Varian nodded. "She is. And now that I have been informed Sylvanas has fallen for our trap, sending out her fleet to look for the Ranger-General, Admiral Taylor is commanding our best and fastest ships to intercept and destroy them, taking any prisoner we can to weaken the Horde some more before they attack Stormwind."

"You knew they were going to look for her right away?" Anduin asked, a little impressed by his father's foresight.

"I do, because I would do the same if it were you." Varian smiled warmly at his son. "The only difference is, I wouldn't allow you to be captured."

Anduin looked away, a little embarrassed at his father's protectiveness. "What if they figure it out before Admiral Taylor and his fleet arrive?"

"They won't, they have no reason to distrust what we have told them as there is no evidence to suggest otherwise." Varian stepped back from the table, assessing the new strategy. "I think it's done."

Anduin looked over the map, only really noticing how out numbered they were compared to the Horde when he saw both pieces littering the map. "They have more than triple our numbers..." He whispered, looking up at his father who closed his eyes. "Father, you know we can't win this. We should give Sylvanas what she wants and move our people to Theramore. We can start a new life there and work on a future for them."

"Even if we could, I can't give up Stormwind so easily. My father died protecting it and I will do the same if it comes to it." Varian made his way over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't expect you to do the same. You can lead our people to Theramore and to safety whilst we hold the Horde back for as long as we can."

"But father, I.. I don't know if I can." Anduin looked down at the table. "They won't follow me."

"They will, because you are a Wrynn." Varian placed his other hand on Anduin's other shoulder. "And you will lead them to greatness, something I am afraid I cannot do." He began to looked around the room. "Now where is Valeera? I have a task for her."

"Ah.. About that." Anduin began to rock back and forth. "She is in Eversong Woods, gathering information for me."

Varian tilted his head a little. "Information on what?"

"Athrodar's secret family." Anduin told him, keeping his gaze away from his father's. "She is trying to gather information on them so we can use it to pursue peace with the Horde."

Varian nodded slowly, walking away from his son and thinking about his use of Valeera. "We could use the information she gathers against them, threatening his family and forcing them to accept peace."

Anduin widened his eyes, looking over to his father. "Wait, father no. That's not what I-"

"It could work. We won't actually go through with the threat, but if we make them believe we will, we could force them to hold back their attack or even just make them ask for peace." Varian looked back at his son who looked saddened by his father's interpretation of his plan. "Thank you, Anduin. This coud actually work."

Anduin watched his father leave the room, presumably planning out this new idea he just had, sighing deeply. "You're welcome..."

* * *

Sylvanas returned to Undercity shortly after speaking to Saurfang, planning to go to Silvermoon within the next few hours until she was interrupted by a sudden wave of Forsaken coming to the Throne Room with their problems. "This was just terrible timing." The Banshee Queen muttered, glancing over to Nathanos who remained silent by her side. "Any news from Athrodar?"

"None, my Queen."

The Banshee Queen sighed, looking over to the group of Forsaken coming her way. "I know they aren't going to update me for a while, but it's frustrating to have none." Just as the Forsaken moved to the ambassadors and advisors around the room, there was a living elf that caught her attention which made her narrow her eyes. "Why is she here?" The Banshee Queen whispered to Nathanos.

"I don't know, my Queen. I'll go find out."

Sylvanas watched Nathanos intercept Thalina who looked less than pleased to be in Undercity. "Out of my way." The Magister said, side stepping to her left and being blocked by the Banshee Queen's Champion. "Move!"

"The Dark Lady would like to know why you're here." Nathanos said, moving his arm out when she side stepped again. "Take another step forward and I'll make sure you leave this place quicker than you got here."

Thalina let out a loud, frustrated sighed. "I am not here to see her. I am here to see Athrodar." She began to engulf her hand in fire. "Now move, or I'll make sure you'll remember my visit, permanently."

"He's not here." Sylvanas said, standing up from her throne. "He is with half of our fleet, fixing an urgent problem that came up." She pointed towards the entrance of the Throne Room. "Now that you know, you can leave."

Thalina glared at the Warchief, pushing her way passed Nathanos who was halted by Sylvanas when she put up her hand. "If he's not here, then I guess you'll do." She climbed up onto the dais and stood in front of the Warchief. "The moment his Dark Rangers left Eversong - yes I knew they were there - the spy came back and is constantly near my daughter."

Sylvanas sat down on her throne, tapping a finger on the arm of it and sighing. "Could you point this spy out if you see them?"

"Obviously not. I just know we are being followed because all the signs that Athrodar taught me are there." Thalina looked to her left and towards Nathanos who moved to stand beside his Queen once more. "Why, what are you going to do about it?"

Sylvanas looked over to Nathanos, becking him closer and whispering in his ear when he was close enough. "Meet me in Eversong with our best hunters. We might as well do something to make Athrodar's life easier when he comes back." The Banshee Queen looked back at Thalina who stood in front of her, tapping her foot impatiently. "We are going to flush out this spy because it's what Athrodar would have done if he was in this position."

Thalina stopped tapping her foot on the floor, widening her eyes a little as she didn't expect this. "Oh... Well okay then." She held her head up high. "Good, thank you."

Sylvanas waved away the thanks when Thalina began to leave, sitting back in her throne and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Hopefully this is the last time she will come here." The Banshee Queen said to Nathanos.

"I think it will be, my Queen." He replied, leaving shortly after Thalina did to gather their hunters.

"Are you sure you're not doing this to see Athrodar's daughter?" Seliana asked once Sylvanas stood up.

The Banshee Queen smirked at how observative her Captain was. "You pay attention to a lot that goes on, don't you?"

Seliana bowed her head. "It's my job to protect you, my Queen, so I have to know what you're doing and why."

Sylvanas beckoned Seliana to follow her. "Don't tell anyone." She said once they left the Throne Room and began to make their way to the Royal Chambers. "But yes, you are right. I want to see what our children would have looked like, even if they would have looked different to how their daughter looks, I would get some indication." She opened the door to her chambers, making her way over to her armour and weapons. "Like I said, nobody else will know, okay?"

Seliana bowed her head. "Okay, my Lady."


	20. Chapter 20

**A Surprise Visit**

"Do you want to fill me in on your plan, one more time?" Clea asked, thinking about where she will dock the ship so Athrodar could climb off. "I need to know just in case I am asked why you're on this frozen continent alone."

"I am here to help us find Viraleth. You don't need to know more because I don't know what I'm going to find here, I just know I need to be here." Athrodar stood on the edge of the ship, looking down at the land they were approaching and glancing over to Victoria who looked more concerned now that they were there than she was a few hours earilier. "I will be fine. Sera and Clea will be here to look after you until I come back."

"Can't you take me with you?" She asked, standing beside him as the ship halted several yards from the beach. "I haven't been to Northrend and if you ignore the Scourge, I heard it's actually a beautiful place during the night."

Athrodar cupped one of her cheeks, rubbing a thumb across it and smiling at her. "Maybe in the future, when we have won this war and we don't have to find one of our own." He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be as quick as I can, okay? You just need to look for Viraleth as hard as you can and hopefully you will find her soon."

Victoria watched Athrodar climb down the side of the ship, landing in the shallow water and making his way to land. "Be careful, dad!" She yelled, hearing him yell back that he will and that he loves her. "I love you too.." She muttered, walking to the back of the ship and watching the Death Knight walk further into Northrend with each passing second until she couldn't see him anymore.

Athrodar looked back over his shoulder and towards the fleet of ships that were tiny to him now, looking down at the ring Sylvanas gave him on his finger and sighing deeply. "I hope this works." He said to himself, rubbing the ruby on top of it before beginning his trek into the frozen wastelands of Northrend.

For several hours, Athrodar travelled from the Howling Fjord all the way to the outskirts of Dragonblight, looking at the Wyrmrest Temple in the distance and smirking to himself as countless dragons flew in circles around it, gliding lazily whilst the leaders of their Dragonflight were inside. "Thankfully I won't have to go near there for this task. I don't think they would enjoy the company of Arthas' former second in command."

The whole trip up to Dragonblight had been quiet, running into no Alliance or Scourge and thanking his lucky stars as he wasn't in the mood for a fight, nor would he risk going into one. Not until his task in Northrend was complete. A task he didn't feel certain he would succeed, but one he had been thinking about going on for a while. One that would not only aide in finding Viraleth, but also tipping the scales of the war further into the Horde's favour.

He just had to get to his destination first.

A couple more hours passed by of the same, Athrodar avoiding anything that moved and sticking to the more secretive routes in Northrend and finding himself on the footsteps of Icecrown from Crystalsong Forest. He slowly pulled one of his swords out from its scabbard when he heard the feint skittering of nerubians, keeping perfectly still apart from his eyes that were scanning his nearby surroundings. "I see you, you eight legged bastard."

"The Prinsssssse hasssss returned!" One of them said, running down the side of a cliff.

"He isssss no longer Ssssscourge!" Another hissed, flanking the Death Knight.

"Kill him!" A third yelled, charging Athrodar from the front, followed by several other nerubians attack from every side.

Athrodar span his sword around, smirking and making the blade glow a bright cerulean blue. "Just come and try."

The moment the first nerubian came close enough, Athrodar cleanly sliced off one of its legs, swinging his blade around to cleave its head off and move on to the next closest one. He continued cut down the many Scourge arachnids coming his way, spotting a spellweaver at the back that began to cast a shadowy spell, unhooking a knife from his belt and throwing it towards the caster.

"Bullseye." He said the moment it landed between its many eyes, parrying two mandibles that were about to bite down on him, turning his blade just enough to plunge it deep into the spider's mouth and moving on to the next one almost instantly. "I'm not in the damn mood for a fight!" He yelled, cleanly cutting off the heads of three nerubieans before sticking his sword in the ground and letting out a pulse of ice that froze the rest of them.

"Impressive..." A voice seductively purred.

Athrodar looked around for the owner of it, only hearing the slight flapping of wings followed by feet landing in the snow behind him. "Thal'ena... how?"

"Mother always said that you two would be together." The Blood-Princess caressed his cheek, hauntingly similar to how the Blood-Queen used to caress his cheek. "I was far from Icecrown when it fell, far from the place where you killed my mother and then Arthas."

"I didn't mean for her to die. I planned for the two of us to leave Icecrown and be rid of Arthas forever." Athrodar placed a hand on her wrist, stopping her from stroking his cheek and placing his sword back in the meantime. "You have to believe me, I tried to stop it."

The Blood-Princess gripped his throat with her free hand, flashing her fangs at him. "And yet, she still died!" She hissed, tilting his head back and inspecting his neck. "She never did feed on you, did she? Not even to sate her curiosity."

Athrodar growled when her grip tightened, glaring down at her. "I am not here to fight you..."

"No? Then why are you here?" Thal'ena narrowed her eyes at him when he kept quiet. "Tell me!"

Athrodar broke free from her grip just as it weakened a little, knocking the Blood-Princess off her feet and pinning her down in the snow. "First, I'm going to need you to calm down and listen to me." He pulled out his dagger and laid it across her throat when she began to struggle against him. "Keep fighting and this won't end well for you."

The Blood-Princess groaned in frustration, giving up on the fight. "Fine... What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I am looking for something and I was hoping you could help me." He began to slowly withdraw the dagger from her throat, placing it back in its sheath and looking down at her. "I need a frost wyrm, something to traverse the skies quickly so I can look for someone."

"You came all the way to Icecrown for a frost wyrm?" She asked, finding it difficult to believe him. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because your mother was very helpful in the past with taming frost wyrms, I wondered if she taught your or if it's just something natural."

The Blood-Princess smirked at him, raising an eyebrow at the same time. "Help me up and let's see."

Athrodar got up onto his feet, offering the Blood-Princess a hand and lifting her up when she took it. "I don't want any funny business from you. If I so much as smell a trap, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Thal'ena giggled. "Is that what you told my mother?" She grinned at him when he shot her a glare. "I know, I know... You didn't _mean_ to kill her. But look at it from my perspective. You broke free from Arthas' control, battled through Icecrown Citadel and at the end of it all, she's dead and you're not." She began to walk her fingers up his chest. "I guess that means you're mine now." She whispered in his ear.

"Think again." He showed her his ring and watched her eyes widen before she extracted herself from him. "I'm afraid I'm someone elses."

"What!? Damn it!" She hissed, pushing him away. "So I missed out on you because mother said you were hers... and now you're with another? Who?"

"The Banshee Queen." He told her.

The Blood-Princess sighed, lowering her head. "Is it just Queen's you get with? I really wanted to have a ride on mother's toy."

Athrodar pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the reason why Lana'thel kept her daughter away from him and Icecrown in general. "Look, can you help me tame a frost wyrm or not?"

She pouted at him. "Yeah... I think I can." When Athrodar span around to walk further into Icecrown, she pounced on him from behind and hugged him tightly, licking his neck. "It will cost you though." She cooed in his ear.

"How about your life?"

Thal'ena groaned, letting go of him. "I think I prefer the Scourge version of you... At least he would flirt back."

* * *

Sylvanas arrived in Eversong Woods along with her Royal Rangers, Nathanos and his best hunters, all of them searching for this Alliance spy that Magister Thalina had told them about. The Banshee Queen's Champion had set up a defensive perimeter around their village whilst Sylvanas and her Royal Rangers set about the task of flushing out the spy, telling Nathanos to let his hunters loose in the woods in hopes of finding the spy further away from the village.

"Are we certain there even is a spy?" Seliana asked, scanning the forest they were slowly walking through. "She could be lying."

"More than once? And Athrodar's spy confirmed that there was one, so no, I don't think she is lying." Sylvanas glanced over to her Captain who was concentrating on the forestry ahead of them. "Have you had a chance to look at her yet?"

"No, my Lady. I was leaving that to you." Seliana looked over to her Queen who tilted her head at the Captain. "Okay, maybe I forgot and was too caught up in the whole spy finding task."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we'll get a chance before we leave for Undercity."

"I'm sure we will, my Lady." Just as she finished speaking, all of them heard a twig snap and began to aim their bows in that direction.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the location, signalling Seliana and two others to move right whilst her remaining two Royal Rangers moved left, leaving the Banshee Queen to advance through the middle of them. "Don't let loose an arrow unless we have to." She told them, all of them advancing quickly towards the sound.

Just as they turned the corner and looked at the back of the tree where the sound came from, they all widened their eyes and lowered their bows when the origin of the sound came from a small elven child playing with many sticks and leaves. "My Lady, is that...?"

"There you are!" Thalina cried, running passed Sylvanas and her Rangers and picking up her daughter. "What are you doing out here? I told you to stay inside."

"I got bored!" The little elf replied, folding her arms and pouting at her mother who raised an eyebrow back at her.

"What has gotten into you today, little one? Hey?" Thalina rubbed her nose against her daughter's, making her giggle. "You just want attention, don't you?"

Tanadia continued to giggle, not acknowledging the Warchief and her five rangers behind her. "Hug!" She cried, wrapping her little arms around her mother as best she could.

"I'm sorry about this." Thalina said, holding her daughter tightly against her. "She wasn't too much trouble I hope."

Sylvanas remained silent, watching the little elf the whole time and was taken back by how much she looked like Athrodar when he was alive. "Not at all." Seliana said for the Banshee Queen, bowing her head to the Magister. "We'll get looking for the spy now."

Thalina caught Sylvanas watching her daughter and how silent she was, finding it odd but not pressing the Warchief for answers. "Very well. Thank you again for this."

"You are welcome." Seliana replied, seeing as nobody else was going to.

As Thalina was making her way back to the village, her daughter began to stare at the six women behind her, waving at the Warchief who couldn't stop herself from waving back, much to the rest of the groups surprise. "That's definately his daughter..." Sylvanas muttered, glancing back to her five rangers who looked more than surprised at her actions. "What?"

"You waved at her daughter." Seliana told her, watching Sylvanas lower her hand when she realised it was still up. "It was kinda cute."

"None of you are to speak about this to anyone." Sylvanas told them, watching them all nod but already knowing they would tell everyone she wasn't as tough on the living as she normally makes out. "Especially Athrodar."

"Of course, my Lady." Seliana said, bowing her head. "We won't tell anyone."

"And yet, I don't believe them.." She muttered, shaking her head and moving deeper into the forest. "Come on, let's find this Alliance spy so we can get out of here."

* * *

"So I have a question."

Athrodar groaned as the Blood-Princess hadn't stopped talking since they began their journey into Icecrown. "What is it?"

"Do you miss her?" She asked, making Athrodar halt his movements.

The Death Knight lowered his head, looking down at his boots and kicking the snow beneath him. "There are times where something reminds me of her and it makes it difficult to do things for a couple hours. But I visit her grave when I can to talk to her."

"Where did you have her buried?" Thal'ena asked, pulling on his arm to get him to face her. "Somewhere I can visit, right? You know, her flesh and blood."

Athrodar frowned, looking away from her. "She's in Silvermoon, where she belongs."

The Blood-Princess glared at him. "You done that deliberately. I can't get to Silvermoon and you know it!"

"I do know it, but I didn't bury her there just to spite you. She was a former Magister of Silvermoon and I buried her in a place she dedicated most of her life to." Athrodar pulled his arm free from her grasp. "Now can we just find a frost wyrm so I can tame it and find my friend?"

"Did you ever think about fucking me?" The Blood-Princess asked out of the blue, making Athrodar trip forward. "I mean, there were certainly times where we were both alone and I thought about taking you there and then." She pounced on him from behind, lightly nibbling at his neck. "Just like I am now." She moaned in his ear. "It's been years since I was last with someone. You know how we Darkfallen get after a long period of no sex, we begin to crave it so much it's all we can think about."

"I seem to remember it's only women. The male Darkfallen were just play things for you and your mother."

Thal'ena giggled in his ear, a sound that was strangely arousing for the Death Knight as it made him think of Lana'thel. "But not you. You were the exception for mother, she loved you more than you knew and hated the fact you two couldn't be together for eternity." She smirked at the Death Knight, hugging one of his arms. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I took you for a ride or two, hmm?"

"No, but I'm sure the Banshee-Queen would mind very much." Athrodar took two steps forward, stopping when she continued to hold onto his arm and affectively keeping him there. "You know, your keeping me here makes it a whole lot more difficult for you to get what you want."

"Oh please, like you'd sleep with me anyway. You're too attached to your Banshee Queen to change." She let go of his arm, following him closely behind when he began to walk again. "Can you take me back with you? I'm bored out here and I would like some company."

"You want to join the Horde?" Athrodar asked, a little surprised she had brought this up.

"Well.. I want to meet the woman who stole you from me. But if that means joining the Horde to do so," she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I'll have to."

"First of all, she didn't steal me from you. I was never yours to begin with." Athrodar didn't stop walking, glancing up at the sky when he caught a glimpse of something. "And second, I don't think joining the Horde just to meet her is the best idea. We're at war with the Alliance and -"

"War? I love war!" The Blood-Princess made her way in front of him, placing her hands on his arms and grinning at the Death Knight. "If you need someone who can defeat them, I'm your woman. You know how powerful my mother was, I am just as powerful! What do you need me to do, burn them? Drain their bodies of blood?" She leaned close to him and whispered. "Want me to feed on them?"

"No I don't want you to feed on them." Athrodar watched the skies closesly, seeing a small outline of a frost wyrm and smiling a little. "What I need you to do is get his attention."

The Blood-Princess looked up at the skeletal dragon, just about making it out through the dark clouds and the snow that was falling. "Easy. Just don't look up my robes when I fly up there." She glanced back at him, smirking mischievously. "Or do, I don't mind."

Athrodar rolled his eyes. "Just go, will you?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." The Blood-Princess began to flap her wings, taking off in front of him and flying towards the skeletal dragon circling in the middle of the sky.

"Finally... some peace and quiet." Athrodar muttered to himself, sitting down beside a rock and waiting for the Blood-Princess to do her thing. "This better work, or I have wasted my time." He pinched the bridge of his nose when he thought over the last few hours. "I don't think I can cope with having her in the Horde. She talks too much." He looked around and remembered he was alone. "And apparently I talk to myself."

* * *

Clea stood at the helm of the flag ship, keeping one hand on the wheel whilst the other remained by her side, fiddling with a loose piece of string on her cloak. "She's getting worse as the day goes on." She said to Serathea, glancing over to the Royal Captain. "We've passed five islands now and found nothing, Athrodar isn't here to comfort her and her morale is already dropping."

"What should we do?" Sera asked. "Athrodar trusts us to protect her and so far we're failing."

Clea nodded slowly. "She trusts you more than me and you're her personal guard. You should probably sit with her at the very least, not stand up here with me."

Victoria looked to her left when she saw Sera walking towards her, smiling a little at her before resting her head on her arms that were on the side of the ship. "Come to give me a peptalk?"

Serathea smiled at her. "In a way, yes. But I've just come over to give you some company." The Night Elf sat down beside her, placing a hand on her back and looking out into the ocean with her. "We will find her. I'll continue to look for her if everyone else gives up."

Victoria smiled a little brighter, resting her head on her arm. "Thank you, Sera. It means a lot to me that -"

Sera looked down at the Princess with a frown when she stopped mid sentence. "Princess?" She followed her gaze and saw the massive Alliance fleet sailing there way. "Clea!" She yelled, looking up and over to the Royal Captain. "Port side!"

She looked over to her left, widening her eyes when she saw the armada of Alliance ships sailing their way. "Everyone to their stations!" She ordered, watching the Forsaken scramble around the deck before looking to her first mate. "Signal the rest of the fleet."

"We can't take them all." Sera said, climbing up the steps to the helm of the ship. "They outnumber us three-to-one. We'll be decimated before we even take out a quarter of their fleet."

Clea watched the fleet get closer to them with every second, glancing to her left and then to her right, watching the heavily outnumbered Forsaken fleet turn their ships to a defensive position. "They will chase us back to Tirisfal if we run, or destroy us if we attack."

"You need to make a decision now, Captain." The first mate told her, waiting for her command.

She knew what she wanted to do, but it would cost lives and she wasn't in the position to make that call without having backlash. There was a long pause before she sighed, deciding to take the heat for the decision. "Send in half our fleet. We need to keep the Princess safe and to do that, we need to sacrifice enough ships to delay their pursuit of us."

The first mate waited for comfirmation on the order. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, do it!" She ordered, taking the wheel of the ship and slowly turning the ship. "Victoria is our priority more than the rest of the fleet. The Dark Lady will understand when we tell her what happened." At least, that's what Clea hoped would happen. "We just need to make sure they don't follow us, or we're doomed either way."

Victoria climbed up to the helm, watching Clea turn the flagship around along with half of their fleet. "What are you doing? We can't leave them to die!"

"And if we turn around and fight, we all die." Clea looked over to the Princess. "I'm sorry, but we have to get you to safety before anything else. They all know that." She pointed to the other half of their fleet. "They will die to keep you safe, they know how much you mean to our Queen."

Victoria didn't feel comfortable with knowing that, wanting to help fight and keep the Forsaken safe from the Alliance. "We have to do something."

"We're running. That's all we can do." Clea signalled her crew to drop all sails to speed up their escape. "They know what they're doing, but I have to live with the decision."

The Princess lowered her head. "Let's hope they didn't sacrifice themselves for nothing yet."

Clea nodded. "Let's hope not."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Next Stage**

"Incoming!"

Athrodar opened his eyes, looking up at the sky and towards the Blood-Princess flying at him at a rate of knots. "Well... Shit."

She charged into him as soon as he stood up, chuckling when she was laying on top of him as they both fell to the floor. "Well, look at this. We're in such a compromising position that I could take advantage of it." She purred, stroking his cheek.

Athrodar looked passed the Blood-Princess and towards a very angry looking frost wyrm. "Uuhm, you know you're being followed, right?" He pointed towards the skeletal dragon.

Thal'ena rolled her eyes. "Always the drama queen." She pushed herself off him, deliberately placing her hand on his little ranger and smirking at him. "I still want a ride of this." She whispered, winking and blowing him a kiss.

Athrodar rolled out the way of an icy breath that came towards him from the frost wyrm, glaring at the Blood-Princess who was laughing at him. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Oh lighten up, your majesty. We're just having a bit of fun." The Blood-Princess cast a shadowflame spell around the frost wyrm's neck, shrinking it until it was just a rope of shadowflame around the skeletal dragon. "There, I am holding it in place for you."

Athrodar continued to watch her closely, slowly walking towards the skeletal dragon that was letting out deafening screech after deafening screech, trying to call for help from its nearby brood. "Hold it still, I need to brand it with my magic."

The Blood-Princess nodded, holding onto the shadowflame rope tightly and watching as Athrodar crept ever closer to the frost wyrm, extending a hand out to place it on the beast's neck. "You are crazy, you know that? If it breaks free it will kill you."

"Then don't let it break free." Athrodar placed a hand on the neck of the frost wyrm, focusing on taming the skeletal beast with his magic by clearing his head, drowning out the screeches as well as the Blood-Princess' voice as she tried to talk to him. "I'm trying to concentrate." He said calmly, whipping up a snowstorm around the three of them to block any scourge from seeing them.

"Cute trick." The Blood-Princess commented, looking around the snowstorm and noticing it had a heavy layer of snow around it that made it impossible to see through. "You do this with my mother at one point?"

Athrodar felt the frost wyrm moving under his hand, knowing the spell the Blood-Princess was casting was getting weaker. "If you could keep the spell on him strong, that would be great."

"Don't worry, I've got this. This is the easiest thing I've done in a.. Uh oh."

Just as the spell broke off the frost wyrm, Athrodar was immediately swiped by its claw which made him drop the blizzard he had conjured as well as the spell he was weaving into the skeletal dragon. "Damn it!" He yelled, picking himself up. "Concentrate for five minutes! Can you do that?"

"I can't!" She cried, hugging herself to stop herself from shaking. "My lust is taking over... I may have been teasing you earlier, but I wasn't wrong about not having sex for a few years. You know what Arthas made us into!"

Athrodar calmed himself, freezing the legs of the skeletal dragon in place and wipping up the blizzard once more. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Now can you please keep him still?" When she didn't move, he sighed and lowered his head. "I will help you sate your lust when we tame this beast. But for now I need you to focus, got it?"

Thal'ena shuddered, nodding and quickly casting her shadowflame spell around the frost wyrm's neck once more. "Just hurry... I've lost control before and it's not pretty."

Athrodar concentrated on the spell, smiling a little when he could continue where he left off and knowing that he was already close to taming the frost wyrm, he just needed a little more time and no distractions, something that was becoming increasingly impossible with every passing second as the Blood-Princess was quickly succumbing to her overwhelming lust. "Hold on a little longer." He said, moving his second hand next to his first. "He's almost mine."

There was a long, loud, deafening screech let out by the frost wyrm before it lost it's connection to the Lich King, going as still as a statue for a few seconds before letting out a bellowing roar and spreading it's wings out as far as they could go, almost as if it was celebrating it's freedom from it's master. The second it roared, the Blood-Princess fell to her knees and held onto her head tightly, wrapping herself up in her giant, leathery wings as a defence mechanism to try and combat her growing need.

Seeing this, Athrodar made his way over to the Blood-Princess and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her arm. "What do you need me to do?" He asked, berating himself for such a stupid question when he knew what her problem was and how it could be fixed. He let out a long sigh, hating that he couldn't leave her here like this and knowing what he had to do. "Lay back, let me help you."

Thal'ena slowly opened her wings and peeked through them, seeing the look of seriousness on his face and moving to lay on her back. "Thank you for this."

"Just... Just don't tell anyone, okay? This is our secret."

The Blood-Princess grinned, lifting her butt off the snow when she felt him move her dress up her legs. "Oh don't worry. I will be keeping this one close to my chest, just like I plan to keep you close to my chest whilst you fulfil my needs."

* * *

Sylvanas glanced down at her ring when it began to glow brightly, raising an eyebrow as the ring only glowed when something was happening to Athrodar. "My Lady?" Seliana asked when the Banshee Queen stopped moving.

"Sorry it's just... Something is happening with Athrodar." The Banshee Queen glanced over to her Captain, showing her the ring. "It doesn't glow like this unless he has to use his Death Knight abilities." She looked back down at the ring. "I'm sure it's nothing, but I can't help but worry."

"If it was bad, I'm sure he could handle it and keep your daughter safe, my Lady." Seliana reassured her, placing a hand on her back. "Right now, we need to find that spy."

"You're right." Sylvanas looked over to the rest of her rangers, pointing at two of them. "Head back and search the south of the village." She looked over to Seliana. "Lead them, report back to Nathanos if you find anything odd and he will decide what to do. We will continue searching north and around the outskirts of Silvermoon. They could be using the city to hide during the day."

Seliana saluted her. "We'll get going. Good luck, my Lady."

The Banshee Queen and the two rangers left with her continued to search near Silvermoon, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and finding the whole forest to be peaceful and frustratingly so at that. "I'm starting to think they got tipped off that we were coming." Sylvanas told her two rangers after a further ten minutes of searching. "There are no tracks or obvious signs of a spy lurking around in these woods. The floor looks natural, like it hasn't been disturbed in a long time and the birds are chirping above us."

Valeera was watching and listening in to the Banshee Queen's conversation from the trees above them, slowly pulling out her dagger and making sure it didn't make a sound as it was taken out of its sheath, positioning herself on the tree perfectly above them and readying for the attack that would end the war that very moment.

Sylvanas' ear twitched just as the Sin'dorei woman above her pushed herself off the tree, looking up at her and dodging out the way just in time as her blade connected to the floor, pulling out an arrow from her quiver and firing it in her direction almost instantly but watching it miss her as Valeera dodged out the way too. "There you are."

Valeera smirked at her, spinning her blades around in her hands when she unsheathed her second dagger. "Who would have guessed that Athrodar's current lover has come to help his former? Certainly not me, so imagine my surprise when the opportunity to end this war walks below the tree I was sitting in."

"I've heard that line many times in the past. 'Opportunity to end this war.' It's cute, really." Sylvanas looked at her rangers flanking the Sin'dorei woman, both having their bows drawn on her. "In case you haven't figured it out, you've got two arrows aimed at the back of your skull."

"Good. I could use a fair fight, seeing as the last one I had was against your _Prince_." Valeera smirked at the Banshee Queen who glared at the use of the title. "What's the matter, is that a bad word?"

"Take her." Sylvanas ordered her rangers.

Just as one of them removed the arrow from her bow, Valeera grabbed her and pulled her in front of the second ranger who let loose an arrow just as she done it, killing her sister on the spot and was too stunned to do anything about the two knives being plunged into her chest by the Alliance spy. "Oops, you didn't expect that did you?" She whispered in the ranger's ear before pulling her blades out of her chest.

"You're going to pay for that." The Banshee Queen said, anger lacing her tone as she dropped her bow on the floor and pulled out her swords. "I suspect you're the assassin sent to kill my daughter in Dalaran a few years back."

Valeera laughed, side stepping to her right just as the Banshee Queen side stepped to her right too, both of them walking around in circles and taunting each other. "You're a fool to believe I wanted to kill her. I didn't even know she existed until that meeting. No, I was there to kill Athrodar."

"Something that clearly backfired." Sylvanas span one of her swords around in her hand. "Let me guess, he was too strong for you? You underestimated his power and he made you look like some back alley street rat."

Valeera couldn't help but be stung by her words, knowing they were only said to get her angry and make a mistake, having one of those affects on her immediately. "Where is he now, hmm? Searching for someone he will never find?"

"He will find her. I know what he's like. He doesn't give up on something so easily unlike your King's Alliance." Sylvanas launched her attack on the assassin, having metal clash on metal as each swing was parried or blocked, stepped back when she couldn't penetrate her defences. "Impressive, but how long can you go on for?"

"Longer than you think, Banshee."

Sylvanas chuckled, launching another attack on the assassin and huge amount of ground on her with each attack, forcing her to step back with each swing as she was clearly stronger than her and a much better fighter than the ex-gladiator. "We undead don't tire easily. You must be running out of steam or you're not as skilled as you make out."

Valeera growled at her, hating that she was losing this fight despite getting the drop on her. She unhooked a smoke bomb from her waist and threw it on the floor, crating a huge cloud of dirt, dust and smoke that blinded both the Banshee Queen and herself, giving her a chance to escape. "I'll be back and this time, I won't make the same mistake of attacking you alone."

Sylvanas, despite winning the duel, was frustrated by the outcome. "Slippery rat. I will kill her before this war is over." As the smoke began to clear, she saw the bodies of her two Royal Rangers and sighed. "You both died serving me and I'm grateful." She commented, picking up her bow and slinging it over her shoulder before moving both bodies towards a tree and sitting them up beside it. "I'll be back, sisters. Then we will return home and give you a proper burial."

* * *

"They're catching us." Sera informed Clea who occasionally glanced back to the Alliance fleet that already dispatched the Horde ships trying to slow them down and grit her teeth in frustration. "We won't be able to outrun them forever."

"I know!" Clea snapped, looking around the ship and to the many Forsaken awaiting her orders after her outburst. "We need to keep the Princess safe, but we also can't outrun the Alliance ships." Athrodar's Captain looked over to the Princess who stood in the middle of the deck, looking up at her with worried eyes. "She can't be captured by the Alliance, they will use her against Sylvanas or worse. They'll kill her."

Sera began to nod slowly, smiling when an idea came into her head. "Then we don't give them the chance to."

Clea looked over her shoulder and towards the ever approaching fleet. "What do you have in mind?"

"We stand our ground and fight." Sera held up her hand when Clea was about to argue. "We turn and face them, but in the meantime Victoria jumps off the side of the ship and into the water, swimming down so she isn't spotted by their fleet when they decimate us."

Clea shook her head. "And what, wait until they're gone? Out in the open ocean alone?"

"Yes it sounds bad, but think about it. She will be safe from the Alliance's grasp and Athrodar told us he will find us when he's done with his task in Northrend. So clearly he has a way to get back to us." Sera looked down at Victoria who continued to look worried in the middle of the deck. "He will find her, I'm almost certain of it."

"That's a big risk, Sera." Clea told her, looking down at Victoria as well. "But if it keeps her away from the Alliance... It may be our only shot."

Sera placed a hand on Clea's shoulder. "We have to keep her safe." She whispered to her, knowing this plan would almost certainly mean they would either get killed or captured. "When you're ready, give everyone the command. I will talk to the Princess and tell her the situation."

Clea nodded towards Victoria. "Go tell her. She needs to be prepared for it."

Victoria watched the Captain of her guard make her way over to her, lowering her head already before she even had a chance to speak. "We have to fight them, don't we?"

"Yes, _we_ do." She saw the Princess look up at her. "When Clea turns this ship around to fight them, you need to leave the second the command is sound."

"Leave?" Victoria asked, tilting her head. "You mean... jump off the ship?"

"Yes. You need to jump off the ship and swim down far enough that the Alliance won't see you."

"But what about you? And Clea? And the rest of my guard? Wilfred and Alonso, they're connected to Athrodar... What will happen if they get killed?"

Sera placed her hands on the Princess' shoulders, smiling down at her and trying to silence her worries. "We will be fine, Princess. This is why we are here, to protect you. We wouldn't be doing our jobs if they get to you." She kissed the Princess on the forehead, moving a hand to her cheek and brushing a thumb across it. "We will be fine, okay?" Her voice began to shake, smiling weakly at the Princess now. "I love you, you know that? You're like a sister to me and I want nothing more than to keep you safe, always."

Victoria nodded, tearing up and hugging the Night Elf standing in front of her. "I know. I love you too, Sera. You're the sister I never had."

Clea saw them hug, nodding to her first mate who began to turn the ship. "Everybody, man your posts! We're going to give the Alliance one last fight. Let's show them why they should fear the Horde!"

There was a collective cheer which made Sera remove the Princess from her person. "Go now, sister. Athrodar will find you soon enough, I promise."

Victoria looked over the side of the ship and closed her eyes to calm herself, diving into the ocean and swimming down far enough until she was certain she wouldn't be spotted, watching the underside of the Horde ships sail towards the Alliance.

Several agonising minutes passed by with Victoria still under water, watching two ships sink to the bottom of the ocean whilst the rest had sailors falling from them left and right and feeling helpless the whole time. More than once she had to stop herself from swimming up to the surface and then over to the ships to help defend them, but then remembered what Sera said and staying below the water for her own safety.

What threatened to change her mind however was when she saw a lot of naga begin to swim their way up to the sailors who were sinking to the sea bed, catching them and taking them deeper under water. She didn't want to be captured by naga as she believed that would be a worse fate than being captured by the Alliance. When several more of them appeared around the ships, she knew she had to get away from them, swimming up to the surface and watching the Horde Flagship get boarded by two Alliance ships.

Victoria stayed put after swimming to the surface, watching many of the Forsaken crew walk over to the Alliance ship in chains, including eight of her personal guard out of the twelve she had, sighing in relief when she saw Sera, Wilfred and Alonso but then frowning when she couldn't see Clea. Just as she was about to swim over to the ships to get a closer look, there was a quiet roar coming from behind her, turning around and scanning the horizon only to find nothing behind her.

A couple seconds after she looked back at the ships, the roar was sound once again only this time it was louder. She glanced over her shoulder this time and saw nothing there, beginning to think it was her imagination until the roar was at it's loudest, followed by a gushing wind that blew past her and the sound of screaming as what looked like blue flames began to light up several ships from a fast flying skeletal dragon. "What the..?"

Athrodar pointed towards the Alliance flag ship, glancing over his shoulder to Thal'ena who held onto him tightly. "That's our target!" He yelled, the wind buffeting their ears and making it difficult for either of them to hear each other. "When we get down there, you are free to kill as many of those Alliance as you wish, how you wish."

The Blood-Princess kissed his cheek. "With pleasure." She whispered in his ear, biting the bottom of it before diving off the side of the frost wyrm and flying down to the flag ship, landing on the deck of the ship and casting shadowflame at the Alliance whilst Athrodar continued his strafing run on top of the skeletal beast. "Hello boys." She said seductively, using blood magic to possess several soldiers' limbs and make them fight for her. "How kind of you to protect poor, defenseless me."

Athrodar flew around the top of the Alliance fleet, searching for his daughter and unable to find her in the carnage below. "Damn it... Where is she!?" He yelled, flying around in circles whilst his frost wyrm continued to freeze several ships and crew members.

Victoria watched the skeletal dragon fly in circles, slowly making out the rider on top of it and waving her hands around in the middle of the ocean, hoping that he could see her from where he sat. "Dad!" She yelled, trying to get his attention and knowing it was going to be a long shot from the great distance they had between each other.

Luckily Athrodar was scanning the ocean around the ships at the time and saw the arms waving in the distance, having a sense of relief wash over him and steering his skeletal dragon towards her. Once their height was levelled, he extended out his arm in hopes of dragging her out of the sea in one attempt, tilting the frost wyrm to the side until its wing was slicing the water, glancing back over his shoulder when he heard cannon fire and pulling his frost wyrm up and over the Princess to dodge the incoming cannonballs.

On his return back, he tried to time it with the reload of the cannons, successfully taking hold of Victoria's hand and pulling her out of the water and watching her climb onto the back of the skeletal dragon. "This was your plan!?" She screamed, holding onto him tightly when they flew up high. "To get a dragon!?"

Athrodar chuckled when they levelled out in the clouds, hovering in place so he could talk and asses her. "This will help us find Viraleth a lot quicker as I can search from above." When he was certain she was fine, Athrodar kicked the frost wyrm back into action, diving down towards the now retreating Alliance fleet below. "Hold on tight!" He yelled, banking to the right to avoid the arrows any remaining archers were letting loose at them.

"I hate this!" She screamed, holding onto her father tightly. "You know I hate heights!"

Whilst they were destroying the retreating ships from above, Thal'ena was laughing manically, controlling many of the soldiers on the Alliance flag ship and forcing them to fight their brothers and sisters in arms, catching a glimpse of Admiral Taylor who was making his way down from the helm of the ship. "Oh, here comes handsome." She purred, balling her hands up into fists and killing all those she controlled instantly, flying over to the Admiral and taking out his guards quickly before having to come toe to toe with the battle hardened human. "It's a shame you're still alive. It just means I am going to have to feed on that thick, veiny neck of yours."

The Admiral, donning the golden-yellow armour of the Alliance generals, unsheathed his sword from its scabbard and prepared for a fight with the Blood-Princess. "I heard we killed the Queen of your kind during the assault on Icecrown. I would like to take out another this day."

"That Queen was my mother and I don't plan on seeing her again for a long time." The Blood-Princess engulfed her hands in shadowflame, glaring at the Admiral for bringing Lana'thel into the conversation. "She would however, love to have a servent sent to her by her beloved daughter."

"I didn't see Clea board any of the Alliance ships!" Victoria yelled, having to speak up because of the wind blasting their ears. "We should check the Horde flagship!"

Athrodar nodded, dropping to the Horde flagship and letting his frost wyrm loose on the Alliance fleet. "Search for her, I'll keep the Alliance at bay if they try to stop you."

Victoria ran into the cabin, finding several dead Alliance soldiers dotted around as well as the four guards she didn't see board the Alliance ship, closing her eyes as they we all friends to her and she didn't like seeing them like this. "Your sacrifice won't be in vain." She muttered, opening her eyes and looking around the rest of the cabin in hopes of finding Clea and sighing deeply when she couldn't see her.

"Any luck?" Athrodar asked, already standing over four Alliance soldiers.

"She's not in there, but four of my guard are." Victoria looked up to the helm of the ship. "I'm going up there."

"I'll be down here if you need me." Athrodar told her, spinning his blade around in his hand and preparing for a fight.

As she climbed to the top of the stairs and scanned the helm of the ship, she could already see Clea and the bad state she was in, running over to her and placing her hand over the top of the Captain's, looking down at it and the liquid flowing between their fingers, knowing it was blood. "Clea... No..." When she didn't react to her touch, the Princess lightly shook her. "Clea, it's me... Athrodar is here." When she still didn't respond, the Princess pressed her head against the Captain's chest and began to gently weep. "No... You weren't supposed to die, not here..."

Athrodar, having the feeling something was wrong, glanced up to the helm of the ship but he couldn't see Victoria at all. "Did you find her?" He asked, raising his voice so it would carry to her.

"Yes..." She yelled back, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "She's dead."

Athrodar loosened his grip on his sword momentarily, staring up at the helm of the ship in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Certain." Victoria told him, moving her hand over Clea's eyes and closing them. "She died fighting." She added, looking down at the sword still in Clea's hand.

Athrodar watched more Alliance ships retreat, including the two flanking the Horde flagship that were holding the Horde captives including Sera, Wilfred, Alonso and the rest of Victoria's guard as well as Athrodar's Royal Rangers. "Honey, we need to stop their ships from leaving and taking our best fighters with them."

Victoria climbed down from the helm of the ship, renewed by anger and vengeance. "Let's kill all of them." She said coldly, glaring at the Alliance ships that were sailing away.

The Blood-Princess however, was playing with the Admiral, deliberately using blood magic to slow him down and make him kill his crew when she controlled anyone who tried to interrupt her game. "Tut tut, your Alliance pups should know better, Admiral." She grinned wickedly at him. "I never like to be interrupted when I play with my meal."

Admiral Taylor looked around his immediate surroundings and realised he was alone, having slain the rest of his crew that the Blood-Princess hadn't already killed herself. "Stop toying with me and fight properly!" He commanded, charging forward and missing her as she dodged his attack, lightly pushing him across the deck and smiling when he stumbled a bit. "Argh!" He roared in anger, turning and charging at her again.

Thal'ena just laughed at him, disarming him when he began to get tired and pouting at the Admiral. "Come on... Don't give up now, I was having fun!"

Athrodar hovered with his frost wyrm next to the ship, looking down at the Blood-Princess. "Thal'ena, stop playing with him and come on. We've got to stop those two ships at the back of the fleet."

The Blood-Princess looked up at him with a flirtacious smile, wiping it away when she saw Victoria sitting behind me. "Oh... Who is this cutey?" She asked, grinning at her. "I have never seen this one before." Thal'ena pushed the Admiral out the way when he tried to attack her again, knocking him off his feet. "Is she..?"

"My daughter, yes." Athrodar moved an arm in front of her as a way of protecting her. "Finish what you're doing here and meet us on those ships, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." She said, glancing down at the Admiral who was picking himself up. "I am hungry however, so I'll be with you later... I just need to feed on this one."

"Now, Thal'ena." Athrodar said, making her raise an eyebrow at him. "Feed on him later. This is important."

The Blood-Princess cast a spell on the Admiral that would keep him in place. "Fine..." She grumbled, looking up at the Banshee Princess. "As long as I get to sit behind her."

Athrodar looked back at Victoria who rolled her eyes, smiling when she shared the same annoyance towards her as he did. "You've got wings, fly."

"Ugh" She groaned. "You've got to be the least fun person I know."

* * *

**A/N:** **Long ending, I know. But it was either cut it mid way or finish it and get close to the 5000 word mark (This part at the end takes it over 5000). I chose option two as it meant that I wouldn't start the next chapter off with Clea dying at the beginning. (I'm sorry! But she died protecting Victoria, something I had planned since the 'A Different Path' story).**

**With the loss of a main character does mean I bring in someone who can replace that hole. I'm sure you've guessed it by now, but it is the Blood-Princess Thal'ena (Actually in the game, Legion Violet Hold revamp) and it gives me a chance to play with a Darkfallen/San'layn, one of my favourite Scourge races/Elven races.**

**I have also killed off several guards (Six overall) that protect Sylvanas/Athrodar/Victoria, making them weaker as a whole when it comes to fighting main characters in the story. Think of this as my version of a nerf hammer that Blizz love to throw around when warriors start to deal top damage. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again I'm sorry for killing off Clea, but she redeemed herself, right? At least I hope you believe she did.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Voice**

Athrodar and Victoria caught up to the back of the Alliance fleet, the Princess shifting into her banshee form before they could land and taking out the first three guards she came across, flying through two more before slamming into the middle of five of them, slowly shifting back into her elven form and killing those around her instantly. "Where is Viraleth!?" She yelled, pulling out her bow and letting loose an arrow into another guard that attacked her. "Where is our Ranger-General!?"

Thal'ena and Athrodar stood on the deck of the Alliance ship Victoria was single handedly clearing, making the Blood-Princess grin at the Death Knight. "Oh yeah, she is definately your daughter. She has your temper."

"I should hope so, I gave her some of my power." Athrodar told her, watching his new frost wyrm fly off towards the second ship carrying Horde soldiers. "Same thing, kill them any way you want, feed on any if you can. I need the Admiral alive for questioning back on the Alliance flagship."

Thal'ena hugged his arm, smiling at him. "I can feed on them?" She asked, sounding both surprised and hopeful at the opportunity to feed.

He rolled his eyes, pulling his arm out of her grip. "Yes, you can feed on them."

The Blood-Princess looked around her immediate surroundings, finding a lone guard making his way towards Victoria. "I'll be taking my leave."

Athrodar watched the Blood-Princess catch the guard and sink her fangs into their neck, wrapping her wings around herself to protect her prey from other Darkfallen. "I see it's still the same," he commented, "even if she's the only one here."

He looked over to the other ship that had been frozen in place by his frost wyrm, climbing onto the back of the skeletal dragon and making his way over to it, letting his frost wyrm loose on the fleet once more.

The moment he landed on the Alliance ship, he was met by a dozen scared guards, all of them flinching and shaking whenever his frost wyrm let out a roar or a breath of ice. "I'm going to ask this once. Where is our Ranger-General?" When none of them spoke up, Athrodar slowly nodded and smiled a little. "Okay, thanks." Pulling out his sword, he cleanly lopped off the head of the first soldier and pointed his sword at the second. "Talkative now?"

"We don't know!" One of them blurted out, shaking a lot when Athrodar walked over to them. "Th-They didn't tell us."

"Then who did they tell?"

"The.. The Admiral. He was in charge of taking her."

Athrodar chuckled. "Of course he was."

"Can we go n-now?" The Alliance soldier asked.

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at the soldier. "I didn't say that."

All the soldiers tried to back away from him but found they couldn't, all of them looking down at their feet and realising they were frozen in place. "But we told you everything!" One of them cried.

"And yet, it wasn't enough." Athrodar's eyes flashed brighter for a split second, forcing several icicles through each soldier, impaling them in front of him. "You didn't tell me where she was." He told them after, smirking at the power he tried to hide from and feeling that hunger he always felt whenever he used his Death Knight abilities. "Just a few more..." He muttered to himself, opening and closing his fist. "A few more deaths should suffice."

Victoria held the Captain of the first ship by the neck, holding a blade to his throat. "Where is the Ranger-General?" She asked him, pressing the blade a little harder against his throat. "Answer quickly or you won't be able to answer at all."

"I.. I don't know! We were just told to capture any of the Horde that we can!" The Captain looked over to the deck of the ship and towards Thal'ena who was feeding on a second soldier. "Please... I don't want to die, not like that."

The Princess looked over to Thal'ena and smirked, removing the knife from his throat. "You won't die like that." She looked back at the Captain who looked back at her, widening his eyes when she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him over the edge of the ship. "I'll leave you to the mercy of the sea."

Thal'ena looked up at Victoria who now stood over her, removing her fangs from her victim's neck and grinning at her. "You are a pretty little thing, aren't you? Though I didn't know Athrodar had a daughter, he never mentioned you before."

Victoria looked down at the soldier in the Blood-Princess' arms, a little interested in the feeding process but not openly admitting it to her. "I'm not biologically his daughter, but he and Sylvanas adopted me and love me as if I were theirs, a couple years after he broke free from Arthas' control." She scanned the deck and slowly nodded when all the soldiers were dead. "Stay here, I'm going to free our soldiers."

The Blood-Princess licked her lips, nodding at her. "I don't plan on moving, not until I've finished."

Victoria watched her go back to feeding on the soldier, walking down to the lowest level on the ship and looking at the four wooden cells holding too many prisoners in each and finding Sera and the rest of her guard in the closest one. "Princess!" Sera cried, surprised to actually see her. "How did you...?"

"Athrodar is here." She informed her Captain, freezing the lock on the cell with her hand before breaking it off with the hilt of her sword. "He brought a friend, I think? I don't know who she is but she is good at what she does and if Athrodar trusts her, I trust her."

Sera hugged the Princess the moment the cell door opened. "They killed Clea, I couldn't get to her in time before she was swarmed by four of them." Her grip tightened around Victoria. "I tried... I really did."

Victoria hugged her back. "I know. We have left her on the Horde flagship for now, along with their Admiral who is bound by magic. We came to free you before returning back to Undercity."

Serathea extracted herself from the Princess, looking around the lower deck for Athrodar and not finding him. "Where's your father?"

"He's taking care of the second ship." Victoria began to walk towards the stairs leading her to the top, stopping when she remembered something important. "Oh, and he has a dragon."

Sera made it onto the deck, looking up at the sky when Athrodar's frost wyrm flew overhead and began to strafing run the slower Alliance ships in the fleet. "What the... How did he get one of those!?"

"I am yet to ask." Victoria said, looking over to Thal'ena who was still feeding. "Here's our new friend." She said, pointing towards the Blood-Princess.

"Darkfallen?" Sera asked, recognising the race just by her wings. "And an important one at that."

Thal'ena removed her fangs from her victim's neck, glancing over her shoulder and towards both Victoria and Sera. "The Princess of my race. Though I suppose new Blood-Queen since my mother's death." She stood up and faced them, licking the blood from her lips. "I could use a Princess to keep me company." She said, winking at Victoria.

Sera stepped forward, going to reach for her sword and realising it was taken from her. "Want me to wipe that smirk from her face, my Lady?"

Thal'ena raised an eyebrow at the Night Elf. "Jealous? I didn't specify who could be my princess."

Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply. "This isn't helping us find Viraleth. So if we're done here, Sera take control of the wheel and sail us back to the Horde flagship. Athrodar will meet us with the second ship when he's done."

* * *

Sylvanas returned to the village in Eversong Woods, watching Magister Dawnstrider walk into her home with her daughter in her arms, not acknowledging Seliana until she stood directly in front of her. "We found her." She told her Captain, though her attention was still on the Dawnstrider house.

"Where are the rest of our group?" The Captain asked, noticing the Banshee Queen stood alone the moment she entered the village. "Are they taking her back to Undercity?"

"She killed them." Sylvanas said, looking over to her Captain. "I need help returning their bodies to Undercity, then we will go about replacing them."

Seliana tilted her head at the Banshee Queen. "Are we not going to give them a funeral, my Lady? Or at the very least say a few words?"

"We don't have the time." Sylvanas looked over to Nathanos who returned with his hunters shortly after Seliana. "The rest of the Horde will be going to Ironforge in a matter of days, we needed to head south yesterday."

Nathanos bowed to his Queen when he stood in front of her. "I will gather our forces whilst you retrieve our fallen, my Lady. We will be ready to leave the moment you return."

"Thank you, Nathanos." She looked back to Seliana. "They're north of the village, near the walls of Silvermoon. Meet me back in Undercity when you've gathered they're bodies, I am going to inform the Magister and her family that the spy is gone."

Seliana hesitated for a second, trying to figure out her Queen's angle and getting nowhere other than believing she wanted to see Athrodar's daughter again. "I will meet you in Undercity." She replied, bowing her head before moving north of the village and into the forest.

Sylvanas watched her leave the village, looking back over to the Dawnstrider's house and sighing deeply, suddenly becoming nervous about seeing Athrodar's daughter again and rubbing her arm to try and calm herself down. "It's just a kid, no big deal." She told herself, laughing stupidly and rubbing her eyes. "So why am I acting like this?"

Thalina looked out the window, watching the Banshee-Queen being to pace back and forth as well as talking to herself. "What are you doing..?" She whispered, smiling a little when Sylvanas let out a frustrated groan. "Athrodar married a crazy woman."

"Who are you talking to, honey?" Her mother asked, making the Magister jump out of her skin.

"Nobody. Myself." Thalina rolled her eyes, knowing that made her sound a little crazy herself. "The Warchief is outside pacing and talking to herself. I was just commenting on it to... nobody."

Before her mother could reply, there was a knock at the door that took her away from the conversation, opening it up to behold Sylvanas. "W-Warchief, I take it you were successful?"

The Banshee-Queen let herself in, looking over to Thalina who had her daughter napping in the armchair next to her. "It was. She was their best spy, so the King or someone near his level of authority."

Driana, Thalina's mother, frowned at the Banshee-Queen. "What would the leader of the Alliance want with my daughter?" She narrowed her eyes at the Warchief when she figured it out. "It's Athrodar, isn't it? They can't get to you so they go after her?"

"I think so, yes." Sylvanas' attention returned to the sleeping elf, smiling a little and making both Dawnstrider women raise their eyebrows at her. "She looks a lot like him."

"She doesn't know he exists." Thalina told her, feeling like it was something she needed to know. "His request and something I have upheld."

Sylvanas slowly nodded, not looking at anyone else but the sleeping elf. "Your spy problem is taken care of. She'll be safe now." She glanced up and over to the Magister. "Anything else like this happens, speak to Halduron or Lor'themar. I'm not risking another Forsaken for this."

Thalina watched her turn her back and begin to leave. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Good." Sylvanas said, leaving the house soon after.

* * *

Athrodar stuck his sword deep into the ship Captain's abdomen, lifting him up off his feet before throwing his body across the room, looking around the cabin and grinning when he found an enjoyment in the many bodies littering both the cabin and the deck outside. "So much death.. I should have done this a long time ago." He removed the enchantment from his sword, cleaning it and placing back in its scabbard. "I haven't felt this alive in years." He told himself, rolling the Captain over with his foot and eyeing the keys on his belt. "I need to use my Death Knight abilities more often..."

Taking the keys from the dead Captain, Athrodar made his way over to the cells and freed his rangers, handing each one their weapons before looking down at the floor. "Clea is dead." He told them outright, knowing he couldn't beat around the bush. "We are going to sail back to the Horde Flagship and question their Admiral we have captured before returning back to the Undercity."

When they all agreed, Athrodar escorted them to the helm of the ship, glancing up at the sky and towards his frost wyrm, summoning him back and away from the retreating Alliance fleet in the far distance. "Catch up to the other ship, I need to take care of a few things."

Climbing onto his skeletal drake, he took off and flew towards the rest of the Alliance fleet, patting the neck of his frost wyrm and making both their eyes glow brighter, conjuring up a snowstorm in the meantime. "Fly lower, we're going to freeze them in place." He told the frost wyrm, knowing it could understand him and grinning when they began to skim across the surface of the water.

Once he reached the ships at the back, he placed the tip of his sword in the water and froze the sea around them, jumping off the back of his frost wyrm and watching his skeletal dragon blast a hole in the side of one ship and taking hold of two guards with his claws from another. "This is going to be easier than I thought." He mused, climbing through the hole in the side of the ship and making his way through the lower deck.

By the time he made it to the deck of the ship and then the helm, he saw his frost wyrm had frozen half the fleet in place and was chasing down the other half, hearing some cannonfire but knowing they were missing as the skeletal beast continued to fly around the fleet. "I see none of you are going to return to Stormwind." He commented, pointing his sword at the ship Captain's throat. "Well, not alive at least."

The Captain widened his eyes and opened his mouth to argue, only to have Athrodar push his blade into his throat and have it flooded with blood in a matter of seconds, choking on the red liquid for a short while before dying on the floor of the helm. Removing his blade from the Captain's throat, Athrodar pointed it towards the rest of the ship and began to raise all the fallen soldiers as his servents in death, relishing the power he was using and feeding on the pain and suffering he was causing others.

Once the fallen Alliance soldiers had been fully risen into undeath, he ordered them to attack the next ship and kill everything living, knowing they wouldn't refuse as they were under his complete control.

_You're turning into him._ He heard a voice say in his head, snapping him out of his entranced state of power for a second before falling back into it. _The Lich King would be proud of you this very second, raising the fallen into your slaves? That's just like him.  
_

Athrodar shook his head to clear the voice, focusing on the task at hand and making his way over to the second ship, already hearing the sounds of fighting before he even made it on board. "Kill them all! Leave none alive! They will _all_ pay for taking Viraleth and killing several of our brother's and sisters. Including my Captain, Clea!"

_This won't bring her back._ The voice said, sounding disappointed in him more than anything. _How do you think she would react? Seeing you like this?_

"Clea would understand. She would want us to do all we could to get Viraleth back, to avenge her death by killing all those that were involved in getting her killed." Athrodar side stepped out the way of a sword coming his way, holding onto the soldier's arm and plunging his sword deep into their chest, pushing them off his blade with his boot. "Every last one of them."

_I'm not talking about her. How would Lana'thel feel if she saw you becoming the man you both hated? _That sentence alone stopped Athrodar in his tracks, standing in the middle of the deck, surrounded by his undead slaves who fell back to protect him. _She looks a lot like her, doesn't she? That daughter of hers. _The voice chuckled in his head. _That's why you let her tag along, why you helped sate her lust. You wanted to know if she was the same as her mother._

"That's a lie!" Athrodar growled, holding onto the hilt of his blade tightly. "She is an ally we need if we are to win this war convincingly."

_Convincingly? The war is practically over you fool. You just wanted had a craving for something familiar and sort to find it in her._ The voice laughed once again. _The question is, how do you explain it to the one person who can read you like a book?_

Athrodar widened his eyes, suddenly realising he was in more trouble than he thought. He cheated on Sylvanas with some undead elf he knew from a past life and had no good explaination as to why. "Oh no..." The voice laughed again, frustrating him more. "Shut up!"

_Continue like this and she will know something is up._ The voice told him. _Let them go, fight them another day. You have more important things to do than to become like Arthas._

Deep down he knew the voice was right, letting go of the undead around him and watching them drop to the floor, looking up at the frost wyrm who began to fly back to him, pointing towards the bed of ice between the ship he was on and the one he had just raided. "I suppose I do have an Admiral to question."

* * *

"Where is she!?" Victoria yelled, pushing the Admiral against the door of the cabin. "Answer me!"

Admiral Taylor spat on the floor between her feet. "I'm not telling you a thing, you dead bitch!"

Victoria looked over her shoulder and towards Serathea who stood at the other end of the cabin, awaiting orders from her Princess. "Hand me my knife. If he won't choose to speak to us, I will make him."

Athrodar and the second ship arrived at the Horde Flagship, the Death Knight climbing off the skeletal dragon and making his way towards the cabin, hearing a spine chilling scream coming from the Admiral and smiling a little. "She's a natural, isn't she?" Thal'ena commented, sitting on a crate beside the cabin door. "Already making men scream out in agony and she has only been in there five minutes."

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he tried to open the door and found it to be locked, sighing and pressing his forehead against it. "I should be the one in there, not her."

The Blood-Princess stood up from the crate and placed a hand on Athrodar's chest when he span around to look at the empty deck. "I'm not complaining that you're out here. Alone." She smiled at him. "With me." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss him but having a hand placed over her mouth to stop her.

"No. I'm not interested." He said, side stepping away from her. "The last time was the last time, got it?"

Thal'ena pouted at him, side stepping with him and walking her fingers up his chest. "If I had known that, I would have given you my best." Athrodar began to smile at the offer, almost caving into her advances but was saved by the Admiral screaming out in pain once again.

"Are you ready to talk now, huh?" Victoria pressed the knife against his cheek, looking to create a similar cut to the one of the other side. "Tell me where Viraleth is. The Ranger-General you captured and shipped off, where is she!?"

The Admiral laughed through the pain, not caring about the dagger pressed against his other cheek. "Somewhere you will never find her."

Athrodar heard the Admiral scream out in agony as Victoria pressed the knife into his cheek harder and pierced the skin, smiling a little as the screams got louder. "I'm going up to the helm. We're returning home." He looked Thal'ena up and down. "Don't follow me unless you have something important to say. Sylvanas will asses whether or not she'll allow you to join the Horde." He climbed up half the steps to the helm, looking back at the Blood-Princess who was gazing lustfully at him. "Upset her and she will make sure you never set foot in the Eastern Kingdoms again."

"Is there an easy way to win her over?" Thal'ena climbed up to the helm of the ship once Athrodar stood at the wheel. "Perhaps the same way both my mother and I knew how to win you over?" She whispered in his ear when she stood beside him, placing a hand down the front of his ranger leggings. "I reckon I can win her over that easily."

Athrodar glanced over his shoulder at her, recieving a kiss on the cheek from the Blood-Princess. "Remove your hand or I will remove it for you."

"I'm going to join you two in bed one day." She told him, stepping away from him and walking to the back of the ship, looking out at the frozen in place Alliance fleet in the distance. "Trust me, my Prince. She is going to beg for me to join you often."

Athrodar rolled his eyes, not mentioning that uttering the title of Prince when addressing him was an easy way to get yourself killed if Sylvanas heard it. "I'd like to see the day."

"It will come, believe me." She told him, continuing to watch the Alliance fleet shrink as they got further away from it. "I'll make sure of it." She whispered to herself, grinning to herself whilst she began to come up with a plan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Home Again**

Athrodar and the remaining Forsaken fleet returned to Tirisfal Glades a couple days after running into the Alliance, the Death Knight pushing Admiral Taylor forward as they were the last to leave the Horde Flagship. "Since you've decided to remain quiet outside of the screaming you have been doing, we are going to have to make life a lot more difficult for you." Athrodar pushed the Admiral forward once more, following the rest of Victoria's guard as well as his. "The last Alliance officer we had lasted a couple weeks, now he's a slave for one of the apothecaries or something, I don't know." He patted the Admiral on the shoulder. "Point is, you're not going to make it out of here alive unless you give us some very useful information."

The Admiral held his head high, pretending he was scared for his life. "Then I die with my lips sealed."

Athrodar chuckled. "Ahh, I was hoping you would say that. See, we have this new torture table.. thing. I was waiting for an opportunity to test it and seeing as you're here, I get to have some fun."

Thal'ena made her way to the front of the column, walking beside Victoria and Serathea who had both remained silent after arriving back home. "Tell me more about yourself, little one." The Blood-Princess asked, stepping closer to the Banshee.

Victoria glanced over to her, not acknowledging her close proximity. "If you try anything on with my father, I will be the first person you see. And the last."

The Blood-Princess stopped walking, staring at the back of Victoria's head as she continued to make her way to Undercity. "Oh I am almost certain you are a wild one." She mused, grinning and making her way back to the front of the column. "What if I try anything on with you?" She purred when she walked beside her once more. "What will you do then?" She seductively whispered.

Serathea made a sound of disgust at the back of her throat, getting the attention of both Victoria and Thal'ena. "I have heard about your kind, San'layn. Your only ambitions are to feed and fuck. When you're not doing one, you're doing the other."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at the Night Elf, looking her up and down and trying to figure out why she brought it up. "Something on your mind, Sera?" She asked when it was too quiet between the three of them.

Thal'ena began to laugh when she saw Serathea look away from them, leaning closer to the Banshee on her right. "She won't admit it, some sort of stubborn Kaldorei pride, but she was close to death and now she has only one thing on her mind."

Victoria looked back to the Blood-Princess. "What?"

"Don't!" Sera hissed, glaring at the vampiric being.

But she didn't care, finding the whole thing to be a game. "She needs a good, hard fucking. I imagine she doesn't care who it is, she just has a lot of pent up lust." The Blood-Princess looked the Night Elf up and down, watching her try to hide the obvious. "Tell you what." She said, moving inbetween the two of them. "You help me get into your Forsaken and I will help you out with your problem." She walked her fingers up her arm, lightly stroking her with each step. "And whenever you need me in the future, I will be just a name call away." She whispered in her ear, nibbling her lobe shortly after.

Victoria watched Sera close her eyes and begin to fall for the Blood-Princess' advances, nodding her head slowly as she was a little impressed with how good she was at making someone like her Captain weak after a few words. "Sera, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sera snapped at her, though there was very little venom in her voice. "I.. I'm sorry Princess.. It's just, she's getting to me that's all." The Night Elf glared at Thal'ena who continued to smirk back at her. "It's annoying."

"Because you know I'm right." She replied, placing a hand on her back and slowly moving it down to her ass, making Sera bite her bottom lip. "Otherwise you wouldn't react like this now, would you?"

Once they reached the Ruins of Lordaeron, Victoria smirked at her Captain. "You know, if you want to go and fix this... issue, I'm sure the introductions can wait a few minutes." Before she got a response, the Blood-Princess dragged Serathea away from the rest of the group, seemingly more eagre to help than Sera was at recieving it, though the Night Elf didn't fight back. "I should probably make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Athrodar pushed the Admiral onto the elevator taking them down to Undercity, watching him grow increasingly nervous as he began to shake in front of him. "Any last words before we arrive?" Admiral Taylor shook his head, trying to remain calm but finding it increasingly difficult the moment the doors opened to the Forsaken city. "Oh well. Looks like you're going to be in for a long day."

Just as they stepped into the centre of Undercity, Athrodar was approached by Seliana who apparently knew they were coming. "Sylvanas has requested your presence in the Throne Room." She looked over to the Admiral. "I will take him."

Athrodar handed him over to Seliana, looking back at his Royal Rangers and sighing when he couldn't see Clea. "Time to inform the Queen of our loss." He told them, watching them all lower their eyes at the recent loss of their Captain and friend. "We will need to find a replacement, but I'm sure we all know it won't be the same."

His rangers agreed, following him to the Throne Room and standing by the entrance once they were inside, leaving Athrodar alone with their Queen when she began to ask about Clea. "The Alliance got her." Athrodar whispered, taking hold of her hand. "They attacked our fleet with their own, three times the size."

Sylvanas closed her eyes, sighing deeply and pressing her forehead against his. "Where is she now?" She asked quietly.

"We have placed her beside Anya's grave." He replied, moving her hand to his lips and kissing the top of it. "I didn't know what else to do." He admitted, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Where is our daughter?" Sylvanas now asked, changing subject almost instantly. "She did survive, right?"

"She did." He replied, moving his free hand to her cheek when she began to look around for her. "She's with Sera right now, don't worry." He kissed her lightly, chuckling when she deepened the kiss. "I've missed you." He whispered.

Sylvanas placed her hands on his face, keeping her head pressed against his. "I've missed you too." She looked him in the eyes, looking a little saddened. "I have lost two of my rangers."

Athrodar frowned at her. "How?"

"The spy returned, so we ventured into Eversong to deal with her." She held up her hand when Athrodar began to worry that his daughter would have seen her. "Your daughter doesn't know who I am, so you don't need to worry, my love." She smiled at him. "She looks a lot like you, you know. I couldn't stop looking at her whilst she slept."

The Death Knight began to smile. "You're going around staring at children? You know that will make them think Hallow's End has come early, right?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him, not finding the comment amusing and stepping back. "I'm sorry?"

"I was joking." He quickly replied, knowing it was a poor attempt at a joke. "You're my beautiful Queen, not a Hallow's End costume. Nobody would think you were anything else."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him. "I forgive you... for now." She stepped close to him once more, placing her hand on his chest. "I do have a couple questions however."

"What questions?" He asked, tilting his head.

"How do you have a frost wyrm and who is the San'layn roaming the ruins above?" She saw him raise his eyebrows, surprised she knew about both of them and knew she had to explain to him, once again, that she was the Banshee Queen. "Honey, we have been together for almost five years. I have told you countless times that I know everything that goes on around my city." She kissed him lightly. "So don't act so surprised."

"We took a detour to Northrend." He told her, looking over to his rangers who remained by the entrance of the throne room. "I told them to continue looking for Viraleth whilst I searched for help." He looked back at Sylvanas who raised an eyebrow at him. "I know, I know... Northrend was the last place I should have gone, but it gave us a potential ally as well as frost wyrm to search for her from the skies."

Sylvanas looked around the Throne Room, recieving a kiss on the top of her head from Athrodar to get her attention. "So your new ally."

"She is also with Sera. I saw her, Victoria and Sera all head off in a different direction. I think they're showing her around the city or something." Athrodar waved away his rangers, all of them bowing to him though he didn't see, too busy gazing into Sylvanas' eyes. "This does mean we get to be alone for a while." He whispered, brushing a thumb across her bottom lip and slowly inching closer to her.

The Banshee Queen smiled when his lips were fractions from hers, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back to the thone, sitting on his lap and hungrily kissing him shortly after. "We should make this quick, before they come here." She told him, getting on her knees and pulling down her leggings. "We can take our time later."

Athrodar pulled down his ranger leggings too, placing his hands on her waist and pushing himself deep inside her when they were both ready. "Take our time?" He enjoyed the idea of taking his time later, moving his hands up to the back of breastplate and working to undo the straps keeping it on. "I do like the idea of exploring your body when we get to 'take our time.'" He commented, undoing the first strap.

Sylvanas, rocking her hips back and forth on top of him and letting out the first moan of many, smiled when the second and third strap were undone on her breatplate. "You just couldn't resist, could you?" She asked, gasping when Athrodar latched onto one of her nipples the moment he took off her breastplate. "Greedy." She hissed, holding his head against her breast.

Athrodar felt his hood being pulled down as well as Sylvanas kissing the top of his head, letting out a lustful moan and keeping his head in a tight grip against her breast. "You really need this, don't you?" He asked, his voice muffled by her beast.

The Banshee Queen nodded profusely, pulling on his hair and moaning loudly in his ear. "It's the.. ah! The only reason I asked you here." She pulled his head back, kissing him hard on the lips and slipping her tongue into his mouth, stroking it across his tongue and moaning into his mouth as she continued to rock back and forth on his lap. "I'm close." She whispered, moving her hands to either side of his face. "So very close."

"Then let go." Athrodar told her softly, moving a hand up to one of her breasts and pinching her nipple. "I know you're weakening, my love."

Sylvanas shook her head this time. "Not until you're close."

Athrodar felt her tighten around him, knowing she was already having an orgasm and began to take over, holding her close to him and pumping in and out quickly, making the Banshee Queen scream his name loudly and trying to climax with her as a second one began to roll around for his Queen. "I'm close." He told her, feeling her dig her nails into his back, despite him still wearing his leather tunic.

"Then finish inside me." She whispered in his ear, biting down on his shoulder when she felt him spurt string after string of his undead cum inside her, reaching her second orgasm and collapsing into his arms, holding onto him weakly with a satisfied grin when they had both finished their orgasms. "It's always great having you back from a mission." She said, resting her head on his shoulder and gazing at him. "It makes these moments feel amazing."

"I say we keep these moments rare then." He said, looking at Sylvanas and rubbing his nose against hers. "I don't particularly want to be away from you so often."

She smiled at him. "You won't be, not now. The Horde are sailing to Menethil Harbour as we speak and then marching down to Ironforge." She began to draw circles on his chest. "We are leaving soon, very soon, to meet up with them."

Athrodar hugged his Queen, resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes. "We best get going then."

Sylvanas moved her arms around him. "We should." She agreed, though neither one of them moved. "I mean it, we should get going."

Athrodar chuckled when she didn't even try to break free from his arms wrapped around her, kissing the top of her head. "Five more minutes?"

She nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Thal'ena asked, the Blood-Princess looking over to Sera and then over to Victoria, both women laying naked on either side of her whilst her wings were wrapped around them. "Damn, I am good." She commented when both of them had satisfied grins on their faces, holding onto her tightly.

Victoria's grin was wiped off her face however, when she looked up and saw it had turned dark out, the two moons shining down on the three of them. "How long have we been here?" She asked, sitting up and looking down at her Captain and the Blood-Princess.

Thal'ena sat up, using the wing around Sera to drag her up as well and kissing the shoulder of the Banshee-Princess. "Longer than you think." She replied, moving an arm around her. "I have to say, you were a lot more timid than I thought you would be."

Victoria gasped, looking back at the Darkfallen. "I am not timid!" She cried, looking over to Sera who remained quiet. "Am I?"

"Well..." Sera said, looking away from her. "You didn't exactly take the lead at all. You let us take care of you with very little input from yourself."

"I'm new to this..." She muttered, looking away. "I've only ever been with Viraleth. And that was a few times at most."

Thal'ena grinned mischeviously, kissing the Banshee on the neck and plotting her new plan to plant herself high up in the Forsaken hierarchy. "Perhaps I can teach you." She offered, hugging her from behind and wrapping her wings around the two of them. "I am very good at pleasuring people, especially young, inexperienced elves like yourself." She stroked a finger across her cheek, placing it under her chin and tilting her head up. "I will teach you all I know." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing her.

"You will?" Victoria asked, gazing into the eyes of the Blood-Princess who was becoming more attractive to her with every passing second.

Thal'ena kept her finger under Victoria's chin so she couldn't see the spell she was weaving on her. "I will." She cooed, kissing her again. "You will make this Viraleth very happy by the time I am finished with you."

Sera, not seeing the spell Thal'ena was weaving on her Princess, tilted her head at the two of them. "Are you sure about this, my Lady? You hardly know her."

Victoria shuffled forward until she was sitting on the lap of the Blood-Princess, watching the wings wrapped around them open up so Serathea could see them. "I am certain." She whispered, smiling at the vampiric elf in front of her. "I know I don't know her, but I think I can trust her."

Sera picked up her cloak and armour, placing her breastplate on first. "If you trust her, my Lady, I trust her too." She looked over to Thal'ena who had her hands on the young Banshee's waist, watching her closely when whispered a few words to Victoria. "But I will keep an eye on you."

Thal'ena watched Sera began to leave after she put on her armour, looking down and avoiding eye contact with the Banshee on her lap. "I don't think she likes me.." She muttered, faking sadness to win Victoria over and succeeding when she felt a hand placed on her cheek.

"I'll talk to her." Victoria said, smiling warmly at the Blood-Princess who began to weave another spell on her.

Thal'ena smiled back at her. "Thank you." Her hand moved to her back, weaving a spell on the young Banshee to get her to succumb to her seduction. "You know, you're really kind for someone of our standing. Most undead don't care as much as you."

Victoria opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when Athrodar called for her, looking down at herself and realising she wasn't wearing anything. "Oh no... Where are my clothes?"

Thal'ena watched her scamble for her armour, smirking when she bent over to pick up her leggings and getting a nice view of everything. "Do you know how badly I want to eat that?" She asked, staring at the young Banshee's ass. "It's a gift that we don't physically change, isn't it?"

Victoria sauntered over to her, stopping just in front of the Blood-Princess. "You will have to wait for a while." She told her, putting her leggings on. "Then when we have time, you can teach me all you know."

Thal'ena stood up, picking up her robe and placing it on her person. "I look forward to it."

By the time Athrodar found them, they were both dressed and talking to each other. "Your mother has requested your presence outside the ruins." He told Victoria, looking passed her and towards Thal'ena. "And yours."

Victoria made her way towards Sylvanas who was waiting with the rest of the Forsaken outside the ruins, leaving Thal'ena behind with Athrodar who watched her closely. "You know," the Blood-Princess began, slowly walking over to him, "Sylvanas is the last one out of your family that I have yet take into bed." She smirked at him when he looked back at Victoria who had now disappeared into the ruins. "That's right. I originally planned for just me and her Captain, but the little Banshee got all hot and bothered and joined in." Thal'ena stood next to him. "She is something special, I will tell you that."

Athrodar looked back at her with a glare, moving an arm in front of her just as she was about to leave. "You touch her again and I will personally kill you."

Thal'ena smirked at him. "Funny, she said the same thing about you." She ducked under his arm, deliberately caressing him with her wing. "Besides, she has specifically asked me to teach her about sex and my many moves." She span on her heel to face him, winking seductively at the Death Knight. "So unless you want to disappoint your daughter, I'd suggest you let me do my thing."

Athrodar watched her begin to walk away from him once more. "It's up to Sylvanas if you'll stay. If she says no, you're not going to get the chance to teach her anything."

"I have a way with people. Your wife will be begging me to stay by the end of the conversation." Thal'ena seductively walked away from him, swaying her hips as she moved and knowing it was keeping Athrodar's attention on her behind. "Just like you're trying to convince yourself that you don't want me." She said, raising her voice so it would carry to him.

"Damn her." He said to himself, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She's just like her mother..."

_Of course she is._ The voice inside his head said, speaking up for the first time since the incident with the Alliance. _The best part about it is, she's probably more wild than her mother and a lot less stable in terms of_ _relationships._

Athrodar frowned at the voice, slowly making his way towards Sylvanas and the rest of the Forsaken. "What does that have to do with anything? I'm not interested."

_No, but she is. When was the last time you heard of a Darkfallen not trying their hardest to get what they want?_ Athrodar smirked at the voice, knowing it to be true. _Sylvanas won't easily be manipulated, you know that. But she won't be able to resist Thal'ena for long either._

"I know that." Athrodar said, pacing back and forth.

_Then why are you just standing here?_

Athrodar made his way to the Forsaken army, standing beside his Deathcharger that was waiting next to Sylvanas atop her Skeletal Warhorse, looking up to his frost wyrm that was circling above them. "Are we ready to leave?" He asked, climbing onto his Deathcharger.

"Almost." Sylvanas told him, placing a hand on his leg and looking up at the frost wyrm above them. "I am going to need to get used to that, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so." He said, smiling at her. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Her." Sylvanas pointed towards Thal'ena who was being inspected by Seliana. "She is checking for any signs of her still being under the Lich King's control." The Banshee Queen smirked, looking back over to Athrodar. "She's the best we have and is very thorough."

"How thorough?" Athrodar asked, watching Seliana examine the Blood-Princess.

Sylvanas moved her skeletal horse forward, slowly riding in a circle around Athrodar and stopping when she was in front of him. "Thorough enough that she will not want to go through it again." The two of them looked over to Victoria when she began to laugh, watching her talk to Sera, Alonso and Wilfred. "She asked about the Admiral and what we were going to do with him."

"And what are we going to do with him? We are leaving for Ironforge and he is being left in Undercity."

"Our Champion isn't coming with us, my love." Sylvanas told him, moving to position her horse beside his once more. "He is going to keep the Admiral close company until he tells us where Viraleth is exactly, then Nathanos will tell us and we can send a search party for her." She looked over to Seliana who gave her a nod. "It appears our new friend is clear of corruption." The Banshee Queen smiled when Thal'ena glared at her Captain. "And she doesn't look too pleased with the examination. Good." She looked back at Athrodar who was watching the Blood-Princess. "If she touches you again, I will kill her and make sure you never speak to another soul, living or undead, again."

Athrodar widened his eyes at Sylvanas, unable to speak due to how shocked he was she knew what happened between him and Thal'ena, despite them being the only two he knew. "How...?"

"I can read you like a book when you're trying to hide something from me." Her eyes saddened, looking away from him. "I just find it difficult to believe you would do such a thing.."

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding sincere enough. "She helped me tame the frost wyrm, but then succumbed to her curse... I couldn't leave her behind like that." He lowered his head, knowing it was a bad excuse. "I know it won't make up for anything, but I love you and only you." He placed a hand on her knee, smiling a little when she didn't move it. "Let's just take Stormwind and move on from this."

Sylvanas nodded, though she didn't look at him. "I mean it. If she so much as places a hand on your arm, she's gone. Got it?"

"I understand." He said, testing his luck and taking hold of her hand, knowing she was angry at him but also knowing she couldn't hold a grudge either. "Shall we get going?"

The Banshee Queen nodded again. "To Ironforge and then Stormwind."


	24. Chapter 24

**A King's Thank You**

Athrodar hugged Sylvanas from behind whilst they were stationed outside Gilneas, waiting for Lor'themar and his Sin'dorei to show up. "Hey."

Sylvanas placed a hand over his, looking down at the reports on the desk in front of her. "Hi."

He kissed her neck, squeezing her a little tighter. "Talk to me." He whispered, watching her pick up a report and begin to read it.

"I am." She replied, quickly scanning through it.

"You've remained quiet the whole time since we left Undercity." He kissed her shoulder this time, reading through the report in his Queen's hand. "I said I'm sorry."

"I know you did." Sylvanas placed the report down, picking up the next one and skimming through it. "And I said what I said, that's the end of the conversation."

Athrodar didn't press her any further on the matter, sensing she would snap at him if he did and deciding to change the topic. "When are we expecting the Regent Lord?"

Sylvanas sighed, placing the report down. "I don't know, but he said he would meet us outside Gilneas so we just have to wait." Leaning back against him, the Banshee Queen closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth in his arms. "Was she better than me?"

"No." He replied honestly, kissing her cheek. "It was just to help her stay in control. She was nothing compared to you." He began to move his hand towards the waistband of her leggings. "You are the best I've ever had." He whispered, slowly moving his hand under the waistband and towards her crotch. "When we've not had sex in a while, I can't stop thinking about you."

Sylvanas began to chuckle. "Okay, I forgive you. Not completely, but it's a start." Tapping his hand that had moved under her leggings, she put a stop to his plans instantly. "Not now, they could arrive at any time."

Athrodar continued to kiss her neck, though he did remove his hand from her leggings. "Maybe not all the way then, but we could have a little fun."

"Mmm, what sort of fun?" She asked, tilting her head to the side when he continued to kiss along her neck, giving him more access to it. "As long as it doesn't involve removing a lot of clothing, I am all game." She admitted, spinning around and facing him. "So what do you have in mind?"

Athrodar picked her up and placed her on the desk, removing her cloak once she was sat down. "Well, I was thinking." He placed the cloak next to her, brushing her hair behind her ear and gazing into her blood red eyes, the same eyes he had fallen in love with and getting lost within them. "We could just spend this time alone." He kissed her softly, placing a hand on her knee and slowly moving it up her leg. "Doing whatever it takes to please you, my Queen."

Sylvanas smiled when he continued to gaze into her eyes, placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked, snapping his attention back to her. "You look like you have something on your mind. I just don't know what it is."

"It's nothing." He told her, moving her hand to his lips and kissing the palm of it. "I love you. I feel like I don't say it enough, but I do." He pulled her to the edge of the table, feeling her legs wrap around him. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm lucky to have you."

Sylvanas began to passionately kiss him, being lifted up from the table and knowing they were moving towards the bed, pulling Athrodar down when she was placed on it. "You aren't lucky to have me." She told him, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm the one that's lucky to have you. We wouldn't be in the position we are in if it weren't for you." She dragged his head down until her forehead was pressed against hers. "I don't want to lose you." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You mean the world to me."

"Then it appears we are both lucky to have each other." Athrodar commented, kissing his Queen lightly and being pulled to lay down next to her. "And we are both lucky to have the daughter we have."

Sylvanas shuffled over and rest her head on his shoulder, grinning at him when he moved an arm around her. "And soon we will be lucky to have Stormwind, right?"

Athrodar chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Yes okay, smartass. We'll be lucky to have Stormwind too."

"So tell me," the Banshe Queen began, sitting up and looking down at him, "how did you manage to tame a frost wyrm? Aren't they all under the Lich King's control?"

"They are." He replied, sitting up and moving the Banshee Queen so she was sitting on his lap. "But I used my Death Knight abilities to take control of one. With a little help from our new ally as she held it down with shadowflame." He brushed his hand through her hair, smiling when she closed her eyes at his touch. "This did mean I had to get as close to one as possible."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "After the Northrend campaign, you decided to get close to another hostile frost wyrm? Even though you almost got killed by two of them in the past?"

"I didn't say it was a good idea." He told her, glancing over to the entrance of their tent when a shadow was cast on the floor nearby. "I think we are about to be interrupted." He whispered to her, nodding over to the entrance.

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder and saw the shadow getting closer. "Well.. We had next to no time together." She looked back at him, lightly kissing him and sighing a little. "Perhaps when we take Stormwind, we will be interrupted less."

Athrodar tilted his head a little. "Do you really believe that?"

Sylvanas lowered her head, letting out a longer sigh. "No. But one came dream right?"

Athrodar kissed the top of her head, looking over to the entrance of the tent and rubbing her back to comfort her. "We could set up a council to run things, giving us plenty of time to be alone with each other."

"Other than our daughter, who do you trust to run the Horde for us?" Sylvanas asked, looking up at him.

He smiled at her question, knowing she already knew the answer. "Nobody."

"Precisely." She stroked his cheek with her hand, gently caressing him. "Chances are we are going to be a lot busier than we are now." She shifted on his lap, spinning around so her back was facing him and leaning against him, moving his arms around her. "The down side of winning this war perhaps."

"Or, since there will no longer be a war, we could have a lot of free time." He whispered in her ear, watching the entrance of their tent. "I don't think they are here."

Sylvanas shook her head. "I don't think so either. Maybe it was one of our guards moving around or someone walking passed." She snuggled back into him, feeling his grip tighten around her. "Which is good, because now we get to spend more time alone."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes we do."

* * *

Varian slammed his fist on the table, angered by the report he just recieved by one of the Captains of his fleet. "Explain to me what happened!"

"We destroyed their fleet, my King." The Captain said, bowing his head. "The flagship was on the run but we were rapidly catching them. When we did catch up to them, we took them out in a matter of seconds, capturing many of their best warriors and killing one of their officers."

Varian eyed the Captain from head to toe, narrowing his eyes when he didn't continue. "How did you lose almost half of our fleet AND our prisoners AND the Admiral along with the flagship!?"

"Athrodar, my King." A different Captain said. "He attacked us from the skies, riding on a frost wyrm and accompanied by one of those vampire elves." The Captain looked over to the other ship Captain's, all of them either nodding their heads or looking off into the distance as the fear of being attacked by the frost wyrm continued to affect them. "They arrived with the Princess too and all of them broke the prisoners out and escaped with two of our ships."

Varian had turned his back to them, looking at the shield on the wall in front of him with a lion's head carved into it. "All of you out." He glanced over his shoulder and towards Matthias Shaw, his spymaster. "Not you."

Once they were alone, Matthias bowed his head to the High King of the Alliance. "My King, what is it you need of me?"

"This war is lost, Shaw. I need you to begin the evacuations of the civilians. Any that want to leave will be heading to Theramore, those that want to stay will have the choice to stay in their homes or fight to keep them." Varian looked at the picture of his father on the wall, sighing and lowering his head. "I need you to escort Anduin out of the city before the siege begins. He will lead our people once they arrive in Theramore, with Jaina's guidance."

Matthias bowed his head. "If that's your wish, my King, I will uphold this task."

"You have served me well." Varian said, turning to face his spymaster. "I hope you advise my son as well as you have advised me."

"I will do what I can, my King." Matthias bowed to his King, leaving the room shortly after and leaving Varian to his thoughts.

That only lasted a few minutes however as Valeera slowly made her way into the room. "You don't have to fight them, Varian." She told him, standing behind the High King. "You may be one of the greatest fighters the Alliance have known, but even you can't take on the entire Horde." She smiled a little before adding. "Not even if we got the team back together."

Varian chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's funny. Sometimes I look back on those days with envy, how easy life was then."

Valeera sat down on a nearby table, swinging her legs back and forth as they dangled over the edge and looking at the back of Varian's head. "All we did was train, eat, sleep and occasionally fight others living the same life."

"It was simpler back then." The High King admitted, looking back at the lithe woman sitting behind him. "Now I have the stresses of war and knowing that we are on the losing side." He took a rolled up parchment with the royal seal on it from his pocket and handed it to Valeera. "Open it now or after the war, it doesn't matter."

Valeera broke the royal seal and began to read through the document, widening her eyes when she reached the bottom of it. "You're relieving me from my duties as your personal spy?" She asked, tilting her head and narrow her eyes at him. "Why?"

"You've served me and my family far better than anyone else could, Valeera." He told her, standing in front of the Sin'dorei woman. "You deserve to go out and find a life for yourself when I'm gone, not stay tied to this family and spying on our enemies."

"What if I don't want to leave?" Valeera asked, looking down at the parchment. "I can still serve your son. I know Anduin wouldn't mind keeping me around."

"I won't stop you from serving him, if that's what he wants. But this just gives you the option to go out and find a life for yourself." Varian placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps the Banshee Queen will recruit you." He joked, getting a laugh out of her.

"I don't think so, not after I killed two of her rangers." Valeera smiled up at him, crossing her legs under the table she sat on and seeing his saddened eyes. "You don't have to fight them. I know you've heard this countless times already, but give them the city and live another decade."

"You know I can't. My father defended this city until his last breath, I have to do the same." He removed his hand from her shoulder and began to walk towards the painting once more. "The people need to see that their King done everything he could to stop the Horde."

"And sacrificing your life is showing them that?" Valeera asked, hopping down from the table and slowly walking over to him. "What would Broll say if he heard you right now?"

"He'd probably call you a child." He joked, turning to face her. "But he'd understand, I'm sure of it."

Valeera rolled her eyes, leaning all of her weight on her right leg. "Annoyingly I think you're right. He would say that just to annoy me, even though I have explained that I am not a child!"

Varian laughed, looking down at the parchment in Valeera's hand. "If you plan to stay loyal to my family, you should probably take the first ship out with Anduin when the time comes. I don't want you to see me fall on the battlefield."

Valeera's eyes began to water a little, blinking hard and trying to keep her mind from thinking about his death, offering a hand out to him. "I want to thank you for allowing me to serve you family for all these years." She said, avoiding eye contact as it made the whole thing easier.

Varian looked down at the hand, ignoring it and moving forward to hug his close friend. "You are always welcome to serve my family."

At first Valeera was taken back by the move, but then began to hug him back. "I will protect your son with my life, Varian. I have vowed to serve you and your son and I will stick by that until the day I die."

* * *

"They're still not here." Sylvanas said softly, gazing into Athrodar's eyes as he looked back at her, both of them not moving from the bed they were laying on. "How long has it been?"

"A couple hours." Athrodar told her, smiling when she let out a long sigh. "Relax, they will be here. It just means we begin the march down to Ironforge a little later." He placed a hand on her back and pulled her closer until they were inches apart. "And it just means we're not interrupted for longer." He whispered, kissing her neck then cheek, nose and finally her lips, being held in place when the Banshee Queen didn't want to part from his lips.

"We could have spent this time fucking each other's brains out." She told him, quickly working to take off his tunic.

Athrodar helped her out by taking it off himself, chuckling into her mouth when she kissed him again. "I seem to remember you saying we shouldn't remove any clothing."

"I said not all of our clothing." Sylvanas sat up and looked down at her breastplate. "Perhaps half will be enough, if you'd do the honours."

Athrodar began to take off his Queen's breastplate and shoulderguards, glancing over to the entrance of their tent when a shadow walked passed it. "If someone walks in now, you're not going to be best pleased."

"If anyone walks in now, I'll make sure they never walk again." She told him, taking off her breastplate and throwing it to one side once the straps were undone, spinning around and sitting on Athrodar's lap. "Or I'll just punch you hard because you jinxed it." She held herself against him, pressing their foreheads together and closing their eyes, just trying to soak up more of their time together. "I should have spoken to you about my feelings when we were alive." She whispered, moving her arms around his neck. "Perhaps our lives could have been different."

Athrodar slowly began to smile, keeping his hands on her waist and slowly moving his hands to her back. "Perhaps it would have been different. We both could have died trying to stop Arthas, or we would have both survived." He leaned his head back a little, tilting her head up to look at him. "Doesn't matter now though, since we still ended up together."

Sylvanas lifted herself up a little, kissing him on the lips hard and pinning him against the headboard of the bed. "Yes we did." She said between kisses, weaving her fingers through his hair and taking complete control of the situation. "And we will remain together, forever." She gave him a long kiss, pressing her head against his once more. "If Velen somehow finds a way to make us living again, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." He whispered, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I want you to put a baby in my belly." She told him, staring into his eyes. "The second we are alone, I want you to squirt a baby into my belly, okay?"

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head against hers. "I'll do it in front of the Prophet if I have to." He admitted, making his Queen chuckle too. "If he finds a way to make us living again, I will put a thousand babies in your belly."

Sylvanas began to laugh, shaking her head at him. "A bit of an overkill, but I love your enthusiasm." Her smile began to slowly fade, lowering her eyes to his chest. "All of this is just talk though, he may never find a way to make us living."

"No, he may not." Athrodar placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. "But I will do what I can to help in this matter. I may not know the spells or have the talent to actually make us living again, but I will search the darkest corners of Azeroth and beyond to find answers." He leaned forward and kissed her when she didn't say anything. "Just say the word and I'll go." He whispered.

"I need you here, with me." She told him, moving her head to his chest and hugging him tightly. "When we take Stormwind, when the world is safe for our daughter, then we will start to think about _our_ future." She placed her hands on his face and gazed into his eyes. "Until then, we need to take Stormwind."

"We will." Athrodar told her, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "We will." He repeated, looking over Sylvanas' shoulder and towards the entrance of the tent. "But first, we have to talk to the Regent Lord."

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder and towards the shadow that was being cast on the entrance to their tent, sighing and lowering her head. "Yes, Seliana?"

"The Regent Lord is here, my Lady. He brings with him Ranger-General Halduron, Lady Liadrin and Grand Magister Dawnstrider." Seliana said, still standing outside. "Do you want me to tell him you'll be out soon?"

Athrodar pulled Sylvanas into his embrace, rubbing her back and replying for her. "She'll be out in ten minutes, tell them to be patient until then."

"Thank you." Sylvanas muttered, smiling as Athrodar continued to hold her. "I just want this war to be over, Stormwind to be ours and for the three of us to be left alone." She held onto him tightly. "Then we can rule the world, just you and me and our daughter."

Seliana stood outside the tent for close to ten minutes, as still as a statue and waiting for the Banshee Queen and her consort to leave the tent, following them closely behind when they did. "The Sin'dorei are setting up camp for the night." She looked over to Athrodar who was quietly scanning the area. "She's not here, Athrodar. Your Magister has remained at Eversong Woods with her daughter and the rest of her family, it's just her father here."

Sylvanas glanced over to Athrodar who lowered his eyes, not pressing him on anything and just taking hold of his hand. "Are you good?" She did ask him however, keeping her voice as low as possible to not draw attention to them and walking as close to him as she could.

"I'm fine." He whispered back, smiling down at her. "It's just, our former kin don't seem to get along with me very well and it makes meetings with them either awkward or heated."

The Banshee Queen looked over to the group of high ranking Sin'dorei members, noticing Halduron was already looking over to them and whispering to Athrodar. "Keep quiet and perhaps we can get out of this conversation with relative ease."

Just as they got close enough to speak with Lor'themar and his advisors, Victoria took hold of Athrodar's arm and pulled him away. "Dad, I need your help." She said, looking over to the group of Sin'dorei staring at her. "Please."

"Saved by the bell." Sylvanas muttered, narrowing her eyes at her husband. "Go, see what she needs. I'll be here if you need me."

Being dragged away from the meeting, Athrodar followed his daughter who continued to hold on to his arm, quickly walking through the camp until they were standing on the beech on the outskirts of the camp, meeting up with Thal'ena who sat on the sand, staring out at the ocean. "Why am I here?" Athrodar asked, looking down at Victoria who let go of his arm.

"I don't know what happened, but she's been struck by a bit of melancholy ever since we left home." Victoria began to bite one of her thumbnails, watching the Blood-Princess continue to gaze out into the ocean. "Can you help her?" She asked, looking up at him.

Athrodar suppressed a sigh, not wanting to go near the Blood-Princess at all until Sylvanas was happier about her presence in the camp. "Honey, I don't know."

"Please!" She cried, taking hold of his arm once more and slowly dragging him towards Thal'ena. "You know her better than anyone, you can help her."

The Death Knight groaned, lowering his head. "Your mother is going to kill me. Fine." He took two steps forward, spinning around and facing Victoria. "Stay here and don't tell your mother."

Victoria smiled up at him, rocking back and forth on her feet. "My lips are sealed."

Athrodar rolled his eyes, turning back around and slowly walking towards the Blood-Princess who hadn't taken her eyes off the ocean since he got there. Once he was close enough, he began to walk around her, looking down at the Blood-Princess and noticing her lack of awareness on him. "Thal'ena?"

"Yeah?" She said, her voice sounding a little lost as well as her attention not breaking away from the ocean.

"Are you okay? Victoria is getting worried about you." _Gods know why._ The voice in his head said, giving Athrodar a growing concern on where it was coming from.

"I'm fine." She replied, letting out a small laugh. "I wonder if that voice in your head believes me though." She looked up at him for the first time since his arrival, smiling a little more at his shocked face. "Don't look so surprised that I knew, I also have that same voice in my head, though it sounds like the living version of me and I'm sure the voice in your head sounds like you, minus the Death Knight effects."

_She is a clever one, isn't she? Like mother like daughter._ Athrodar closed his eyes, hearing both the voice and Thal'ena chuckle at him. "Why do I have a voice in my head, and why now? It's been years since the last voice plagued my mind and that one belonged to Arthas, so why is it happening now?"

"I asked myself the same questions and I didn't get very far." Thal'ena looked back out towards the ocean. "You can tell your daughter to stop worrying about me, I am here to think. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You know she's going to know what you're thinking about."

Thal'ena sighed. "She's nothing like you in that regard. You'd normally be gone by now." She looked over to him. "I know your Banshee Queen doesn't like me, that's fine. A lot of women hated me when I was alive because I'd constantly flirt with their other half. What is bothering me however is how fiercly loyal you all are to her. If she doesn't like someone, none of you like them and right now, I am that person." Thal'ena let out a small laugh. "Besides your daughter that is."

"She is different to the others." Athrodar looked over to Victoria who looked worried for the Blood-Princess. "Now I don't know if this is some game you're playing, but she will want to talk to you very soon." His attention returned to Thal'ena who was looking away from him. "Do anything to manipulate her, bend her to your will or harm her in any way and I will make sure the Banshee Queen has her fun with you." He smiled a little when she didn't look at him. "And she likes to torture those she sees as an enemy."

"Why were you never this protective of me?" The Blood-Princess asked, frowning at him. "When we were with the Scourge, you let Arthas' minions abuse me without giving it a second thought. I thought I was being punished for something, but I always came to the same conclusion." She glared at him. "You just didn't care about me."

"That's not true." He told her, crouching down beside the Blood-Princess.

Thal'ena scoffed, rolling her eyes and looking away from him. "It's true. Your attention was focused on my mother or on whatever Arthas had tasked you to do. I was just some girl that you ignored because I wasn't _the Queen_." She pushed his hand away when he tried to place it on her shoulder. "Get away from me and go back to your Queen. We're done talking."

Victoria pulled her father away, crouching down in front of the Blood-Princess and taking hold of her hand. "You can go, dad." She said, not looking up at him.

Athrodar slowly walked away from them, looking back at them occassionally and tilting his head, not quite sure why Victoria was spending a lot of time and energy with someone who is still both a potential threat and someone she had just met. "The two spies I use are either dead or missing." He muttered to himself, letting out a long sigh. "I'm going to need a third."


	25. Chapter 25

**Back Down to Ironforge**

"I see Saurfang, Vol'jin and Baine have already arrived."

Sylvanas looked over to Menethil Harbour in the distance and the Horde fleet docked around it. "We should really change the name of that town. The name Menethil is nothing but trouble."

Athrodar smirked, nodding his head slowly. "How about Windrunner Harbour? Name it after the Queen that took it from the Alliance."

"If we're being honest, you're the one who took it." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who smiled and looked down. "So unless you're telling me you've taken my last name, that won't be an accurate statement." When he continued to look down at the reins in his hands, Sylvanas tilted her head a little and narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you been thinking about taking my name?"

"The thought has crossed my mind once or twice." Athrodar glanced over to his Queen and saw the raised eyebrow. "You and our daughter are the only real family I have. I know she has taken your name and since I don't really have a name of my own, I began to entertain the idea of taking yours." He shrugged his shoulders. "But at the same time I'd rather keep my name as is."

Sylvanas smiled, looking forward as they continued to ride through the Wetlands. "The choice is yours. Though I would personally love it if you took my name." She glanced over to him. "We could even take each others and make it into one."

Athrodar laughed lightly. "Sunrunner or Windblade?"

Sylvanas smirked, nodding her head slowly. "Okay, maybe not them but if you do choose to take my name, I will be forever happy for it."

"No pressure then." Athrodar said, looking behind them and towards Victoria who was sitting between Sera and Thal'ena, though her attention was mostly on the Blood-Princess. "Something is going on with them." He whispered, making Sylvanas look back at their daughter too.

"Do you think it's sexual?" The Banshee Queen asked.

Athrodar stared blankly at her, slowling blinking. "Really? You're asking me if our daughter is having sex with her?"

Sylvanas began stare at her daughter and the Blood-Princess, trying to read their lips to understand the conversation they were having. "Not really asking you if they are... I just wanted to see if you knew or not."

"That's called asking." Athrodar told her, looking back at their daughter. "But I think they are."

"Should we do something?" The Banshee Queen whispered, pulling her skeletal horse closer to him.

"If we do something, she will hate us for it." Athrodar looked forward, making it look like he wasn't paying attention to both Princess'. "But don't worry, I have Sera on it. She's keeping tabs on them without being too obvious about it."

"Spying on our daughter..." Sylvanas muttered, shaking her head. "What have we become?"

Athrodar began to smile. "Concerned parents." He said, looking over to her. "I blame you for this."

"Me!?" She cried, making everyone around them look over to the Banshee Queen. "Me?" She whispered this time.

"Well it's not my fault." Athrodar replied.

Sylvanas began to pout like a child, looking away from him. "It's not my fault either..." She muttered, keeping her eyes on the Wetlands around them.

The Forsaken and Sin'dorei continued to march down through the Wetlands and found themselves in Loch Modan within an hour, already on the outskirts Dun Morogh. Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas every now and then during the trip, smiling and shaking his head when he saw her continue to look away from him, deciding to speak up when they neared Dun Morogh. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"Not until you apologise." She said, keeping her attention off him and towards the ground.

Athrodar rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. You're not to blame, our daughter has free will and she chose to _be with _Thal'ena."

Sylvanas looked back at him with a cocky grin. "I knew I could get you to apologise."

The Death Knight raised an eyebrow at his Queen. "Or did I know what to say to get you to talk to me?" He began to smirk when she realised he was right, though he also knew she was right in her statement. "Let's just call it a tie." He looked back towards the rest of the two armies behind them for a second before returning his attention to his Queen. "And you can win later when we're alone."

"I like the sound of that..." Sylvanas muttered just as they began to make their way through the tunnel and towards Dun Morogh. "Though something tells me you'll still be the winner."

"Let's just agree to disagree." Athrodar said, moving his Deathcharger closer to her Skeletal Warhorse and placing a hand on her leg. "After all, we both can't keep our hands off each other." He whispered to her, looking down at his hand on her leg.

Victoria, riding behind her parents, watched them closely the moment they moved their mounts next to each other, tilting her head when they both began to laugh quietly. "Do you think I will ever have someone who could make me laugh like that?" She asked the Blood-Princess on her left who was too busy distracting herself from her growing hunger. When she didn't get an answer, Victoria looked over to the Blood-Princess and saw her shaking on top of the skeletal horse she was given. "Are you okay?"

"No." Thal'ena told her, closing her eyes and trying to stop herself from visibly shaking. "I need to feed." She whispered.

Victoria looked around, making sure nobody could hear them and moving closer to her once she saw Sera looking forward and ignoring them. "What do you mean? I thought we didn't need to eat."

The Blood-Princess laughed, scratching her arm when it began to itch. "I figured Athrodar wouldn't have told you." She looked over to Victoria who saw her fangs were standing out more than ever. "The San'layn feed on blood. When we don't over a long period, we begin to lose control of ourselves and try to find it. Even if it means hurting someone we care about."

The young Banshee frowned at her, having another question cross her mind. "How can I help?"

"Either find me someone I can feed on, or you can't help." She whispered, looking forward and towards Athrodar and Sylvanas, making sure they didn't hear what she asked. "I will be most grateful though if you did help."

"A prisoner." Victoria said, watching the Blood-Princess nod. "I will speak to my father about it, I'm sure he can help as well."

As they neared the great doors of Ironforge, Athrodar glanced back at Victoria who had a look about her that told him she needed help. "I'll meet the rest of the leaders later, I need to do something first." He told Sylvanas.

The Banshee Queen placed her hand on his arm. "Don't be long."

"I'll try not to be." He reassured her, stopping to one side of the column and having Victoria and the Blood-Princess stop by his side. "She needs to feed, doesn't she?" He asked his daughter, seeing Thal'ena visibly shake without even looking at her.

"She does." Victoria said, nodding her head and look over to the Blood-Princess. "I want to help her but I don't have anything to give her." She paused, looking down at the head of her Deathcharger. "Or anyone."

Athrodar waited until the Forsaken and Sin'dorei armies had entered Ironforge before addressing the situation. "Let me guess, you don't have anyone who she can feed on?"

Victoria shook her head. "That's why I was hoping you could help us."

Athrodar sighed,, pulling his Deathcharger around and slowly making his way down the road that led them to Ironforge. "Come on, we're going to go hunting."

Victoria and Thal'ena began to follow him back down the mountain road leading to Ironforge, the young Banshee looking over to the Blood-Princess who was becoming increasingly agitated. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something."

* * *

"Is Athrodar not joining us?" Lor'themar asked after making his way to the front of the column.

"He has a personal errand to run. He will be here when he's finished." Sylvanas looked over to the Regent Lord who sat upon his hawkstrider. "Why, were you worried?"

"Of course not, I was just wondering why your King wasn't coming to the meeting with the rest of the Horde leaders."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the Regent Lord. "He's not a King."

"No?" The Regent Lord now asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "How long have you two been married? Almost six months now?"

"Coming up to that, yes." She let out a sigh, looking down at the ring on her finger. "I have asked a few times to let me name him King, but he refuses each time."

Lor'themar began to smile. "Wow, sombody who actually says no to you. That must feel really annoying."

"You have no idea." The Banshee Queen said, entering The Great Forge in the middle of Ironforge. "And I can't do anything about it because it's his choice not mine. Though I would prefer it if he did accept my offer of naming him King." She looked over to the Regent Lord. "Then we would be equal and I would be okay with that. I don't like that I am still his superior even though we are together."

Lor'themar began to grin at the Banshee Queen, both of them climbing off their mounts once they were outside the great hall housing the rest of the Horde Leaders. "You're sounding more and more like you did when you were Ranger-General of Silvermoon." He saw her look away and smile a little, tilting his head. "Have you had any word from Velen about your deal?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "None, so I can only assume he's unsuccessful so far."

"Have patience." Lor'themar reassured her. "He will find your sister, I am sure of it."

The rest of the Sylvanas and the Sin'dorei leaders all joined the rest of the Horde leaders in the Great Hall, the Warchief sitting at the head of the great table and glancing over to Moira who sat in the closest chair to her whilst the other was left empty for when Athrodar returned. "How are the siege engines coming along?" She asked the Dark Iron Queen.

"They are ready and prepared, Warchief. We can move them towards Redridge Mountains when you give the command."

Sylvanas smirked. "Good. Soon as this meeting is over, send them down to Redridge with the rest of your armory." She looked over to the other end of the table, looking at Saurfang who was talking to Baine. "Saurfang, have your scouts reported anything?"

The High Overlord looked over to the Banshee Queen, nodding once at her. "They have. They tell me that the Alliance are pulling back from Lakeshire, Darkshire, Sentinal Hill and Goldshire, setting up a defence in Stormwind."

Sylvanas began to tap a finger on the desk, nodding slowly at the High Overlord. "So they are pulling back all their soldiers to make Stormwind as impenetrable as possible." She sat back on her chair, smirking at the Alliance's plan. "No matter, we have the numbers to crush them five times over." She looked over to Lor'Themar who sat beside Moira. "Any ideas on how to break their defence for our entire army to enter the city?"

"Warchief, if I may." Moira said, sitting forward. "The siege engines we have designed here in Ironforge should punch a big enough hole in their walls that we don't need any other plan. The moment their walls fall, the war is over."

Sylvanas began to smile, knowing her faith in the Horde's new ally wasn't misplaced. "I trust your siege engines, Moira. But it wouldn't hurt to have another plan if they should fail."

"We have our fleet at Menethil Harbour." Baine said, looking down the table and towards the Banshee Queen. "We have more than enough to take Stormwind harbour and attack from a separate flank." Baine then began to look around the rest of the table. "We can storm the city and attack the defenders on the walls from behind, quickly allowing our warriors to flood the rest of the city and get vengeance for Garrosh's death."

"Athrodar told me about their defences whilst he was their prisoner." Sylvanas raised her hand up to stop the chatter the moment she said it, only just realising that they weren't told he was a prisoner of the Alliance. "Their cannon towers are positioned high up and overlook the harbour. Unless we can take them out quickly, they could tear our ships apart."

"Athrodar was imprisoned by the Alliance?" Liadrin asked, finding it hard to believe. "How? Why?"

Sylvanas sighed, lowering her hand. "We both discussed a way to get into Stormwind and assess their defences. Although I wasn't a fan of the final plan, it was the best we had in such a short time." The Banshee Queen tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "What does it matter anyway? He has seen their defences and when he returns he can give us a detailed overview of them."

"Why isn't he here now?" Saurfang asked.

Sylvanas looked to the two empty chairs on her left, one for Athrodar and the other for Victoria. "He is on a personal errand that shouldn't take too long." The Banshee Queen looked over to the High Overlord. "Now unless you're telling me you need him here instead of your Warchief to plan out the siege and what happens after, then this meeting is over."

"No, we don't need him." Lor'themar said, bowing his head to the Banshee Queen. "We can continue without him, though I think they would like to know where he is or what he's doing, seeing as he is the High General of the Horde."

Sylvanas looked over to the two empty chairs again, shaking her head a little. "I don't know."

* * *

"There." Athrodar said, pointing towards the distance. "A camp of Frost Trolls."

The Blood-Princess groaned. "You know I hate the taste of Frost Troll blood." She glared at him when he began to smile. "You deliberately chose them."

"Isn't there something else?" Victoria asked, looking around the frozen forests of Dun Morogh. "A bear or a boar, something other than a Frost Troll."

"We could, but then we would be here a lot more often." Athrodar looked back at the Blood-Princess who was hugged herself, noticing her fangs were sticking out and crying for a neck to sink into. "It's these or nothing. You're not touching a soldier of the Horde."

"Fine." Thal'ena said through gritted teeth, letting go of herself and casting shadowflame in her hands. "Stay here."

Victoria watched the Blood-Princess charge into the camp, capturing all of the Frost Trolls in her spell. "Have you seen this before? The.. process?" She looked up at her father who stood there silently, seeing in his eyes that he had. "What's it like?"

"If she's hungry enough, painful for the victim. If not, there is some mercy in the process as she numbs their entire body." He let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "Though it's not done for mercy's sake, it's to keep them calm and to not put any fear into their blood."

Victoria frowned at him. "Why, what does it mean if they have fear?"

"I guess it doesn't taste as sweet? I don't know. Her mother explained it to me once whilst we were... Anyway my point is; the first two might be in pain, but the rest won't be." Athrodar began to walk towards the Blood-Princess the moment she began to feed on one. "It's safe now."

Victoria made her way to the Blood-Princess to watch the whole thing, becoming instantly fascinated by the process and crouching down beside her. "So how does it work?"

Thal'ena glanced over to the young Banshee, taking her fangs out the Frost Troll's neck and not stopping the blue blood from rolling down her chin. "I stick my fangs in here." She said, pointing to the neck. "And then I use one hand to forcefully pump their blood around their body whilst the other soothes them so they don't struggle." She moved her mouth back towards the neck of her first victim. "Makes the whole thing a lot easier."

Victoria shuffled a little closer to her, watching the blood drip from her chin and land in the snow. "How does it taste?" She asked, ignoring Athrodar who stood a few feet away, making sure they weren't being watched.

Thal'ena removed her fangs from the Frost Troll's neck once again, looking at the young Banshee's lips and leaning forward. "Why don't you find out?" She whispered, kissing her whilst her lips were still bloody and allowing her to taste the blood still fresh on her tongue when she gently stroked it against the young Banshee's. "How did that taste?" She asked when they pulled away, removing the spell from her hand that she had tried to keep up whenever possible, forcing Victoria to fall for her.

"Mmm, not as bad as I thought it would." Victoria said, licking her lips.

Athrodar looked over to them, noticing some of the Frost Troll's blood on his daughter's lips. "Victoria, let's go." He waited for her to stand up before beconing her over. "She knows where to go when she's finished." He glanced down at the young Banshee when she wiped away the remaining Troll Blood on her lips. "You should know that your mother doesn't like her very much."

"She will have to put up with it because I do like her."

The Death Knight raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to Viraleth? We haven't found her yet, but I believe Nathanos will get her location from the Admiral soon. Just give it time."

Victoria sighed, lowering her head. "I know he will... I want to find her too, it's just... She could be anywhere and I don't want to tie myself down to one person whom I may not see for years."

"I never said that." Athrodar told her, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. "Why, what are you doing with her?"

Victoria widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks become hotter as she became embarrassed with what she just said. "N-nothing! I am just interested in her and her kind. Honest!" She began to bat her eyelashes at Athrodar, smiling sweetly up at him in an attempt to convince him. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Athrodar, deciding to play along just to make sure she didn't think he knew what she was doing, smiled and hugged her tightly. "Okay, I believe you." He kissed the top of her head, helping her up onto her Deathcharger. "Let's return to Ironforge, your mother will be wanting to know where we are."


	26. Chapter 26

**We Need To Talk  
**

Victoria and Athrodar arrived in Ironforge half an hour after the meeting had concluded and running into Sylvanas who began to glare at them the moment she saw them. "Let me do the talking." Athrodar whispered to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Where were you both?" The Banshee Queen asked and not politely either. "Two hours I had to spend alone with the rest of the Horde leaders, I needed you both there to keep me from biting their heads off." Her glare intensified when they didn't respond. "So where were you?"

"We were -"

"We were helping Thal'ena with her problem!" Victoria blurted out, making Athrodar cover his eyes and rub them with his hand whilst Sylvanas looked over to the young Banshee who looked instantly relieved. "I'm sorry dad, but I couldn't lie to her."

Athrodar let out a long sigh, moving his hand from his eyes and watching his Queen only glare at him. "Look in my defence, she wasn't meant to say anything." He looked back at Victoria who looked down at the floor. "One job, hun."

"Sorry..." She mumbled, drawing circles on the floor with the tip of her foot.

"You were going to lie to me? AND you tried to drag our daughter down with you?" Sylvanas' eyes narrowed until they were just fiery slits of pure anger. "What exactly were you two doing with that San'layn that required you to miss the _entire _meeting?"

"She needed to feed, so we helped her find some Frost Trolls out in Dun Morogh." Victoria said before she could stop herself.

Athrodar looked back at Victoria who covered her mouth, amazed she had blurted out more of the truth he was trying to hide. "Really?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I don't know what's come over me."

Sylvanas began to smile at the young Banshee. "Well, it appears that she isn't going to take after you." She looked over to Athrodar who looked defeated. "Why did you need to be there?"

"Because I asked him to help." Victoria said, looking down at the floor. "I didn't think it would take so long."

Sylvanas stepped towards her daughter, cupping her face with one hand. "It's okay." She whispered, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "You told me the truth, I won't be angry at you for that." She kissed her forehead, hugging her shortly after. "Your father however, I will be keeping a close eye on." She whispered, looking over to Athrodar who was watching the Dark Iron Dwarves march out of the city. "He has been different as of late, thinking about lying to me as well as a few other things that I won't mention here."

"With Viraleth missing and Clea being killed, I think recent events are taking a toll on him." Victoria suggested, looking over to Athrodar who continued to watch the Dark Iron Dwarves march out of Ironforge. "I don't think he wants to lose anyone else."

Sylvanas smiled a little, kissing her daughter's temple and looking over to Athrodar as well. "You are becoming very observant, aren't you?"

"Only because I have noticed something was off with him too." Victoria told her.

Athrodar looked down the column of Dwarves, pretending he couldn't hear the two women behind him and knowing they were correct. After he saw Clea's body slumped over on the deck of the Horde Flagship, something snapped inside him that filled him with rage and something else he couldn't put a finger on. "When are _we_ leaving for Stormwind?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the Dark Iron army in front of him.

"Within a couple of days." Sylvanas told him, squeezing the young Banshee once before letting go of her. "We are going to be the last to leave, waiting for the rest of the Horde to set up for the attack whilst we march down."

Athrodar nodded. "Okay, good."

_She suspects something. You are not yourself as of late. _A voice whispered to the Death Knight, irritating him slightly. _Lying to her, cheating on her. Even going as far as to leaving her alone with people she would rather be without._ The voice chuckled in his head. _The loss of your Captain and friend has released something within you that is hurting everyone else._

"Can you give us a minute?" Sylvanas asked her daughter who nodded almost instantly, leaving to find Serathea and the rest of her guard. She made her way over to him, placing a gentle hand on his back and catching his attention. "We need to talk."

Athrodar sighed, lowering his head. "I know."

The Banshee Queen took hold of his hand, dragging him into a quiet building nearby, shutting the door behind her and watching Athrodar sit down beside a desk and pull his hood down. "What has happened lately?" She asked, crouching down in front of him and placing a hand on his knee. "You've tried to lie to me and cheated on me within a few days." She watched him now close his eyes, knowing he felt guilty for his actions in the last week or so. "Was it because of Clea and Viraleth?"

"Yes. The moment I saw Clea's body on the helm of the flagship, something just snapped within me and I don't know what it was. It's making me do things I would never normally do." Athrodar placed a hand over the one on his knee. "I don't mean to hurt you, if I have or not. I just.. I'm acting without thinking as of late which isn't like me."

"I know it's not." Sylvanas whispered, standing up and moving to the side of him, hugging his head to her stomach and stroking his hair slowly. "Have you even grieved for Clea? I know you two were close friends near the end of her life."

"We're just losing everyone in this war." Athrodar muttered, having Sylvanas move to sit across his lap and place her head on his shoulder, looking at him. "Anya and Clea are both gone. Viraleth is out there somewhere." He pressed the side of his head against the Banshee Queen's, letting out a long sigh. "I can't even see Elaria anymore without risking our friendship."

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his and looking down at the desk beside them. "Victoria and I will always be here for you, you're not losing us." She kissed his cheek before pressing hers against his once more. "You just need to talk to me more, don't keep everything bottled up."

Athrodar began to silently chuckle. "If the you from ten years ago could hear yourself now, she would beat you up for sounding so damn soft."

Sylvanas began to chuckle as well, hugging him a little tighter. "The me from ten years ago didn't have you, so she wouldn't stand a chance." She pulled his head to her chest, stroking his hair. "Besides," she said softly, "I'm the Warchief of the Horde and we're so close to taking Stormwind. I think she would be proud."

"Maybe. Though I think she would see that you're happy and would become envious." Athrodar looked up at the Banshee Queen as recieved a quick kiss on the lips. "Then we may have a problem, because you get very angry when envious."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? And what makes you such an expert?"

Athrodar sat up so they were level in height, smirking at his Queen who began to frown at him. "Because I know you so well, dear wife of mine. And you get angry when I talk to the mother of my daughter, even if you try to not show it."

"That's because she..." Sylvanas sighed, nodding slowly. "Okay, fair enough. But that's only because she has the one thing I can't give you. A child related to you by blood." She pressed her forehead against his. "I just need Velen to find that cure, if there is a cure, and then I can give you anything you want."

"And if I already have everything I want?" Athrodar asked, making Sylvanas chuckle.

"Good answer, my love." She answered, kissing him lightly. "But you don't have everything." She began to stroke his hair once more. "You don't have a son. I could give you one if Velen and his Draenei find a cure."

Athrodar smiled, shaking his head at her. "You could give me a son? The woman from a family known as the Windrunner sisters because there were three of you and one brother?"

Sylvanas cupped his face with her hands, gazing into his eyes. "If that means we have to keep going until I have a boy, then so be it. I won't give up the chance to have sex with you constantly."

"It's not like we don't already." Athrodar said, moving his hands to the Banshee Queen's back. "Some days, they can't keep us away from each other." He whispered, kissing her on the lips and having the Banshee Queen deepen it.

"Unfortunately, those days seems to be interrupted a lot." She purred, rubbing her nose against his. "And the days when we're not interrupted, one of us is already on the other side of Azeroth."

Athrodar moved his hand to her leg. "I tell you what. I will stay with you indefinately, unless you've personally tasked me with something. I will just deligate to Nathanos or someone if a task comes up."

Sylvanas smiled, moving around on his lap until she was facing him, moving her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his. "Look at you, already commanding people before a problem even shows its head." She stroked his cheek, pressing her head against his again. "You would make a good King." She whispered, looking into his eyes and watching them look away from her. "You won't be anything like Arthas. I know you won't."

"I don't want to be known as the King who took after Arthas." Athrodar told her.

"You won't." She whispered reassuringly. "You will be my King and I will be your Queen, the two of us ruling how _we_ want to, not listening to anybody else." She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Just be my King."

Having heard the same arguement from her over and over again, Athrodar was slowly warming to the idea of being her King. This time was no different however, he felt a lot better about accepting it than he did previously and not quite understanding why that was the case. He began to smile at the Banshee Queen sitting on his lap, cupping her face with his hands. "Okay."

Sylvanas widened her eyes. "Y-you will? You're not just saying that like the last time you accepted my offer?"

Athrodar shook his head. "I mean it this time. I will be your King, when we take Stormwind, but not before."

The Banshee Queen pouted at him. "Sure I can't convince you to accept it before that?"

"I already agreed to becoming your King once we've taken Stormwind, don't push your luck."

"Okay, okay." Sylvanas buried her head in his neck. "Thank you."

* * *

Victoria sat on the throne in Ironforge, dangling one leg over the side whilst she stared up at the ceiling. "What do you think they're doing right now?" She asked Sera who sat beside the throne, leaning back against it.

Sera began to laugh, glancing over to her warspear that was still leaning up beside the wall next to her. "You may not want to know that answer, especially if they're alone."

The young Banshee groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I didn't want to think about that!"

Serathea continued to chuckle. "You asked."

"Yeah and now I wished I didn't." She looked over to the entrance of the great hall and sat up when she saw Thal'ena was looking around, inspecting the dwarven craftwork. "You're back."

Thal'ena strolled over towards the young Banshee who was now standing up in front of the throne, ignoring the Royal Captain standing beside her. "I am. Thank you again for your help." She stood in front of her now, gently caressing her cheek with the back of her index finger. "You are too kind to me." She said softly, trying and succeeding in seducing the Princess.

"I saw you needed help." Victoria whispered, moving her arms around the San'layn's waist. "I couldn't leave you like that."

"Well, thank you."

Victoria tilted her head a little at the Blood-Princess. "How long does it last? Until you have to feed again?"

"Not for a week or two. Maybe a month if I conserve my energy and not fight." She looked passed the young Banshee and towards Sera who was watching them closely. "I don't think she likes me." She whispered, making Victoria look back to her Royal Guard Captain.

"She's harmless unless I give the order." Victoria smiled back at Serathea who bowed her head in response before leaving them alone. "She's just protecting me, more so now due to recent events."

"Does she need to protect you now?" Thal'ena asked, grinning mischeviously at her. "Or are you safe in my hands?"

Victoria began to giggle when she was pulled in close to the Blood-Princess. "I do feel very safe if your hands." She whispered, watching Thal'ena's wings wrap around the two of them and getting an immense feeling of lust all of a sudden, blushing at her when she saw the Blood-Princess gaze at her. "What?" She asked quietly, getting embarrassed by her focused gaze.

"You look beautiful, Princess, especially in this light... Or lack of it." Thal'ena gave Victoria a small peck on the lips, teasing her a little before having the young Banshee kiss her back with much more pressure, even having her tongue enter her mouth and explore the inside of hers. All the while she was weaving her seduction spell into the young Banshee's heart, claiming her as her own. "I want you to feel safe around me. I know I was an agent of the Lich King, but so was Athrodar once. If you can trust me, I'm sure the others can too."

"I do trust you, Thal'ena." Victoria said, almost too innocently. "You haven't done anything to show me you can't be trusted."

The Blood-Princess hugged her tightly, removing her wings from around them and folding them on her back. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me to know somebody trusts me. After spending several years on my own in Northrend, I thought I was doomed to be alone." She began to smile when Victoria returned the hug, knowing that her plan to secure a high position in the Horde was soon to be complete.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone again. I'll make sure my parents know that you are going to stay around because I want you around." Victoria pulled back, looking at the Blood-Princess. "And when we get Viraleth back, I'm sure she will give you a rank befitting to your skills."

Thal'ena smiled though inside she was frustrated that the young Banshee was still thinking about someone else. "I would like that."

Victoria smiled back at her. "Great!" She said, looking passed her and towards her parents who were walking into the great hall. "I'm sure they can help you as well, Athrodar is High General of the Horde as well as being the consort to Sylvanas. He will have a rank for you in the Horde."

Thal'ena turned to face them, relcutantly bowing her head to the Banshee Queen. "Warchief." She said, looking over to Athrodar who was distracted by Wilfred and Alonso. "I haven't yet been given a role in your Horde, I was wondering -"

"I don't have one for you." Sylvanas interjected. "I don't know what you can do, nor do I know how useful you will be to us. After the war when I have seen what you are capable of, maybe. But until then, you are just another soldier in the ranks of the Horde." Sylvanas walked passed her daughter and the Blood-Princess, sitting on the throne in the great hall.

Victoria looked over to Athrodar who was still in conversation with Alonso and Wilfred, tilting her head a little at them until she heard her name being called by her mother. "Yes?"

"Come here." Sylvanas said, beckoning her over.

Whilst the young Banshee walked over to Sylvanas, Athrodar continued to talk to Wilfred and Alonso, leaving Thal'ena in the middle of both parties alone. "So do you understand what I'm asking?" The Death Knight asked both Royal Guards in front of him.

Alonso nodded his head slowly. "I do. You want us to keep Victoria away from the front lines whilst we take Stormwind."

"Yes, exactly. Just make sure she doesn't know we asked you to do that. Make it look like you are just being protective of your Princess, which you are." Athrodar looked over to Serathea who stood at the entrance of the great hall. "Inform your Captain and the rest of the guards, just remember she can't find out, otherwise she will go out of her way to prove she doesn't need to be this protected."

"We won't say a word." Wilfred said, patting Athrodar on the arm and looking over to the Blood-Princess who was looking around the great hall, a little lost on what she should do. "Do we trust her?"

Athrodar followed Wilfred's gaze and looked over to Thal'ena, letting out a sigh and dropping his shoulders a little. "For now, yes. Though I have tasked Sera to keep a close eye on her when she's around Victoria." He looked back to the two guards by his side. "I will ask you two the same thing, if it's not too much trouble."

Alonso shook his head. "Not at all. Victoria is precious to all of us as she cares for her guards, we will keep her safe from the Alliance and if necessary, safe from that San'layn too."

Athrodar shook their hands. "Thank you, inform Sera before returning to your posts."

Sylvanas glanced over to Athrodar for a split second, watching both guards walk away from him and knowing his part of their plan was done, returning her focus to their daughter once more. "We are leaving for Stormwind in three days, okay?" She saw Victoria nod, smiling warmly at her. "When we get there, I want you to lead a small group of rangers that I am going to assign to you."

Victoria widened her eyes. "R-really? Am I ready for that?"

Sylvanas placed a hand on her arm to keep the Princess calm. "You are, don't worry. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you were." She looked over to Athrodar who was walking over to them. "You won't have a big task, just securing one of the bridges in the city so the Horde army can cross the canals that run through it."

Victoria nodded slowly. "I think I can do that."

"You can." Athrodar said, standing beside her. "You have seen both of us lead over the last three years, I know you have been paying close attention to us and learning. You are ready."

Victoria smiled up at him, slowly convincing herself to take the role of leader. "Okay.. I will give it a go."

"Good." Sylvanas said, looking over to Sera, Wilfred and Alonso walking into the great hall. "Though you will continue to have your guard with you, the rangers are also yours to command should you prove to be succesful."

"I'll try not to let you two down." Victoria said, growing in confidence at the idea of leading a small group. "Can I take Thal'ena as well?"

Both Sylvanas and Athrodar looked at each other, leaving nothing but silence in the room before having the Death Knight speak up. "Only if you don't play favourites. They're all of your rangers to command, none of them will get special treatment, understand?"

Victoria nodded her head profusely. "I understand."


	27. Chapter 27

**The March Down**

Velen began to make his way through the long corridor leading to the Throne Room of Stormwind Keep, having such haste in his movements that everyone moved out the way due to how urgent the message he had seemed to be. By the time he had reached the Throne Room, Varian had seen the many guards move out the way for him and was already standing up from the throne he sat in. "Velen? What is the meaning of such urgency? Have the Horde attacked the Exodar?"

The old Prophet shook his head. "No, great King, my Draenei and I have been wondering about something for a long time ever since Sylvanas had tasked us with her peace terms. The undead don't have a heartbeat, but their brains work because they act out of their own free will, think, talk. If we can find a way to make their heart beat, I believe they would then become living again. At least the elves of their society."

Varian slowly nodded, trying to understand what that meant for the war. "How certain are you that it will work?"

Velen shook his head, looking over to Anduin who stood by his father's side. "I am not certain at all, it's just a theory. But if we can convince Sylvanas to test it, or at the very least one of her rangers, we can see that it works."

Anduin looked over to Varian who was taking it all in. "Father, we need to try it. This could put an end to the war if it works."

"Or speed it up if it doesn't." Varian told him, looking over to Velen once more. "How can we be sure it doesn't kill them instead of helping them?"

"We can't." Velen told him. "Not without testing it. We can't be sure if it will heal them or not, or even if it will kill them."

Just as Velen stopped speaking, a Lieutenant made his way passed the Old Draenei and towards the High King. "My King, Redridge, Goldshire, Westfall and Darkshire have been evacuated, they are all now safe in the walls of this city." Just as he saw Varian was about to speak, he interrupted him to add more. "The Horde are also on the footsteps of Lakeshire as we speak. It's only a matter of time until they find out it's been evacuated."

Varian slowly nodded, looking over to Velen who was watching their conversation. "Inform the Generals, tell them to arm every able bodied man and woman who will defend this city. They will be marching straight to our gates the moment they find out."

Velen watched the Officer leave to inform the Generals, looking back over to Varian who had the face of someone who was ready to face death. "We can still stop this. We just have to talk to Sylvanas and tell her what we have found."

"What we have found is nothing more than a theory." Varian told the Prophet. "The Light will harm them if it touches their skin, it will look like we are trying to kill them which in turn will force the Banshee Queen's hand and make her attack us."

"I am the last ally you have got, Varian." Velen told him, stepping closer. "Tyrande and Malfurion have abandoned you as they believe the Alliance is a lost cause. We need to at the very least try or this city will fall into their hands without a fight because we didn't try anything."

Varian sighed. "You're right. We need to send a message to the Banshee Queen and inform her of your idea... We just need a way to test it without making it look like we're trying to kill them."

Spymaster Shaw nodded to Varian when he glanced over to him, bowing and spinning on his heel and leaving Stormwind Keep shortly after to send a message to the Horde. "We tell them our problem if they accept our offer. Perhaps they have an idea on what to do."

Varian frowned at the old Prophet. "That's one hell of a gamble, Velen. They may just cut the meeting short when they find out we only have a theory, not an actual method."

"Or they may not." Velen told him. "If we tell them everything we know and hold nothing back, they will see that we're not hiding anything from them."

"I'm not worried about hiding anything from them, Velen. I'm worried they will leave the moment they find out we don't have anything." Varian looked over to Anduin who was saddened. "And if it doesn't work, who's to say they won't kill us on the spot?"

"I will talk to them." Velen told them, looking over to Anduin. "I will try to buy more time."

Varian looked back at the Prophet. "I hope this works."

* * *

"So what are you thinking, a day?"

Athrodar nodding his head, placing his swords in the saddle attatched to his Deathcharger. "I reckon it will take a day to get to Stormwind gates if we don't stop at all." He looked over his mount and towards Sylvanas who was fixing the equipment on her Skeletal Horse. "Though I bet there will be something that stops up."

"Almost likely." Sylvanas said, pulling the leather straps on her saddle to tighten it to her mount. "But we should be able to keep them away with the size of our army."

Athrodar began to make his way around his Deathcharger, sneaking up on the Banshee Queen and hugging her from behind when he was close enough, making her giggle when he began to rock her back and forth. "And when we arrive in Stormwind, we will take it within a couple hours and you will be named Queen of Stormwind, Warchief of the Horde and Queen of the Forsaken."

Sylvanas moved her hands over his, leaning back against him. "And you will be my King." She whispered, tilting her head up and recieving a kiss as his response. "Mmm, that's not the response I was looking for but I do like it."

Athrodar kissed her again, having the Banshee Queen spin around and slowly pushing her towards the edge of the stables, not removing their lips from each other and making the Banshee Queen giggle again. "I will be your King when we take the human city of Stormwind."

Sylvanas looked up at him with lustful eyes, biting her bottom lip and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just hearing you say that makes me want to jump you right now." She said in a husky voice, bending one of her legs around his. "We have ten or so minutes, you know..." She raised her eyebrow at him, tugging on the waistband of his ranger leggings.

Athrodar looked down at her hand, smiling at the action. "You know we will be caught, right?"

The Banshee Queen ignored him, pulling him in closer until she was pinned between Athrodar and the stable wall, moving her hand up to the back of his head and pulling him down so she could kiss him. "Not if you stop talking." She whispered before kissing him, holding onto the strap of his quiver going across his chest.

Whilst Athrodar was being held against his Queen, Seliana had come looking for the same Queen to report some urgent news she had just been given. "My Lady!" The Captain yelled, looking around the outside of Ironforge. "My Lady?"

"Shit..." Sylvanas muttered, letting go of Athrodar's quiver but not moving out from between him and the back wall of the stables. "This better be good."

By the time Seliana found them, she saw both of them still in the same position and looking away in case she saw something she wasn't meant to. "My Lady, we recieved some news from Undercity. Apparently Nathanos has got information out of the Admiral a couple of hours before he died."

"What information?" Sylvanas asked, moving out from between Athrodar and the stable wall. "Where is she?"

Seliana looked pained to tell her, hesitating a little. "M-my Lady... You're not going to like the answer."

"Tell me." Sylvanas said, this time her a stern tone. "I need to know, she is our Ranger-General."

Seliana looked over to Athrodar, knowing it was going to infuriate him the moment she told them and letting out a small sigh. "She's been locked up under Stormwind Keep the whole time. They planned to take out our fleet when they said she was on a remote island somewhere."

Whilst Sylvanas looked both angry and relieved at the whereabouts of Viraleth, Athrodar did infact look infuriated. He began to walk away from the two of them, clenching his fist in a tight ball and punching the wall hard, leaving a small frozen crater in the stone wall before letting out a scream of pure rage. "We lost Clea and several good soldiers, all for a lie!?"

"I'm afraid so." Seliana said, keeping her head down. "The Admiral pleaded for his life whilst telling Nathanos. If it's true, when we take Stormwind we can check under the Keep and see for ourselves."

Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who continued to pace back forth, knowing he was taking this news harder than normal. "We will get her back. We know where she is now."

Athrodar picked up and threw one of the stools in the stables across the room, watching it shatter as soon as it hit a wall. "I'm going to kill them. All of them." He span on his heel and faced them. "They played us and now I will make them pay."

Sylvanas saw Athrodar was at war with himself. He was both angry and upset, the latter showing itself more and more with every passing second. She waved away Seliana, the Captain bowing her head and leaving them alone, giving the Banshee Queen the opportunity to make her way over to Athrodar and hug him. "We will make them pay." She whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her and hearing him quietly sob on her shoulder. "Shh... We will make them pay for killing Clea. She didn't deserve to die like that, she wanted to find Viraleth as much as anyone."

Athrodar held onto Sylvanas tightly, burying his head in her neck to muffle the sounds of his sobbing. "I am going to kill them myself." He said, having his hood pulled down by the Banshee Queen and feeling her stroke his hair. "They could have killed Victoria, our daughter was on those ships."

"I know she was, and that's why _we_ are going to kill them. Like I've said in the past, nobody threatens our family." She kissed his cheek, continuing stroking her hands through his hair and being put at ease as she could finally witness Athrodar mourning the loss of his Captain and friend. "Use that anger against them, I'll allow you that moment of weakness to fall into that hunger for death and pain." The two of them remained holding onto each other for a few minutes longer, the Banshee Queen taking hold of his hand and kissing the top of it the moment they broke apart. "Just hold it together until then, okay?"

Athrodar nodded. "I will."

Sylvanas placed her hand on his cheek, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. "For now, we have to ride south and towards Stormwind. Take our new home from those that hold it and build a new world for not only us, but for our daughter."

Athrodar pressed his forehead against hers. "For our daughter." He repeated, having his hood pulled up and over his head. "She will be safe and away from danger once we take the city."

Just as they were about to climb onto their mounts, Victoria ran into the stables and looked at them in distress. "Is it true? Did Nathanos find out where they're holding Viraleth?" When they both looked at her in silence, the young Banshee began to get agitated. "Is it true!?"

"They have her under Stormwind Keep." Sylvanas told her, looking over to Athrodar who had calmed down since they were told. "We are marching to Stormwind now and when we get there, you can lead a group to find her." She didn't wait for Athrodar's approval, looking over to their daughter. "But don't go looking for danger, if something doesn't feel right, come back and get us."

Victoria had a thousand thoughts racing through her mind, finding it difficult to stay on her feet and holding herself up by placing her hand on a nearby wall. "She... She isn't on an island somewhere?" She looked up at her parents, feeling betrayed by the Alliance. "They lied to us?"

"They did." Sylvanas said, walking over to her. "But we will make them pay. They set up a trap for us and we fell for it, costing Clea and several other lives in the process."

Victoria hugged the Banshee Queen, recieving a hug back from her. "I want to get her back. She doesn't deserve to be locked up in some cell."

"We will get her back, little one." Sylvanas said, kissing the top of her head. "Like I said, we will focus on getting her out of that cell the moment we are inside their walls." She cupped her daughter's face and smiled down at her. "Then we will take Stormwind from them and begin our new lives."

Victoria hugged her tightly. "I love you, both of you."

Sylvanas smiled, holding the young Banshee close. "We love you too, honey. Now go get ready, we're leaving in a couple minutes."

When Victoria left to find her Deathcharger, Athrodar watched Sylvanas climb on top of her Skeletal Warhorse. "Ready?" He asked, watching the Banshee Queen nod.

"Ready. Let's take the human Capital."

* * *

Varian walked along the walls of Stormwind City, looking out at Elwynn Forest in the middle of the night and just listening to the silence before the storm. "Is Anduin on the ship?" He asked Mathias Shaw who was walking beside him.

"He is, my King. I am taking the last ship out in a couple of hours, I was just staying to see the city one last time before the Horde take it from us."

Varian smiled, understanding his reason completely. "You have served my family well, Mathias. I hope you can serve my son just as well as you did me."

"I will, my King. Anduin will want to build a new life for his people and I will try my best to help him in this matter." Shaw looked out at Elywnn Forest the best he good, seeing the tops of a few trees though the rest of it was covered in darkness.

"I hope Velen's plan works out, I'm not ready to say goodbye to this city." Varian admitted, placing his hands on the parapets of the wall and letting out a long sigh. "It all rests in their hands now. We need them to, at the very least, test out Velen's theory."

"I got the message to Moira and her Dark Iron Dwarves. She said they were going to inform Sylvanas when she arrived at the Horde camp." Shaw looked back at the city behind them, taking in one last long look before he had to get ready to leave. "Jaina will take care of your son."

"I know she will." Varian agreed, looking back at Shaw. "She cares for him a lot and Anduin sees her as an Aunt. He couldn't be in better hands."

Shaw frowned at his King. "I do have one question, my King."

"What is it?"

"If Velen's theory works, if we bring them back to life, are we just going to let them return home? After everything that has happened?"

Varian had been thinking about that a lot. He was unsure on what would happen next, what Sylvanas and Athrodar would do if they were brought back to life. "We will stay on alert, see what happens. They promised us that they would call off the siege of Stormwind if we helped them with one of two things. If we can help them with this, they won't take Stormwind from us, but they also won't be Forsaken anymore." He looked out at Elwynn once more. "Their future will be up to them."

"How do we know they will keep to their word? What's stopping them from taking Stormwind from us after we help them?"

"Nothing." Varian admitted. "They have the superior numbers, if they wanted to, Stormwind would fall into their hands after we help them out." He shook his head. "But I don't think they will, not if what I have heard about Athrodar is true." He looked back at Shaw. "He's become a shadow of what he once was under Arthas. He tries to keep civilian casualties to a minimum instead of killing and raising everyone."

"And Sylvanas will listen to him? Even if she wants to take Stormwind and he doesn't?"

"As we found out recently, they are married. I believe she will take his council to heart and act on it." Varian sighed, turning to face Elwynn Forest once more. "But something deep down is telling me that none of this will happen, that it's too late to change what is coming."

Mathias stood beside his King, looking out at the forest as well. "I wished I could fight by your side, my King. I'm afraid your son will need me more."

"I know, Shaw, I know." He glanced over to his Spymaster. "You should start your preparations. There won't be another ship after this one."

"I'll leave in a couple of minutes, my King. I just needed to make sure I spoke to you before I left." Shaw bowing his head to his King when he faced him fully. "It was an honour to serve as your Spymaster."

Varian extended out his hand and waited until Mathias took hold of it, shaking the Spymasters hand. "I wish you the best."

"You too, my King. You too."

* * *

Anduin watched Stormwind shrink in the distance, sighing and lowering his eyes from it and towards the compass that held a picture of his father inside. "I won't forget you, father."

"He won't forget you either." Valeera said, sitting on a nearby crate and watching Anduin. "You meant a lot to him and he meant a lot to us. Whatever you decide to do when we reach Theramore should be to honour his name." The Sin'dorei woman hopped off the crate, walking over to him and placing a hand on his back. "He wanted you to grow up and lead the Alliance. That may be an impossible dream now, but you can carve out your own future."

Anduin smiled a little, looking over to Valeera. "I'm going to need a lot of help. My father made leading look easy."

Valeera smiled at him. "I may not know how to lead, but I will be there to advise you. Along with Mathias and Jaina."

The young Prince span on his heel and looked at the rest of the ship, looking up at the helm and the Captain sailing them towards Theramore. "Then as my future advisor, what would you suggest we do when Sylvanas takes Stormwind? Do we pursue for peace as soon as that happens, or do we wait until a few days have passed?"

Valeera frowned at him. "Why would you want to be at peace with them? We are far enough a way from Stormwind that they won't bother with us, small enough that Orgrimmar won't see us as a threat and Jaina is practically on speaking terms with half of their leaders that it would be like attacking their own faction."

Anduin nodded slowly, listening to what she had to say. "But if we can work with the Horde and make a better future for everyone, should we try?"

"You could, Anduin. But I wouldn't be surprised if your people disagree with what you decide, and you shouldn't be either. They would have just lost their King, your father, and his son wants to make peace with the people who killed him?" Valeera shook her head. "Give it some time before then. Let your people mourn before you make such a decision."

Anduin smiled a little. "You're right. Maybe you will be good at this sort of thing after all. Though are are always welcome to be my spy should you miss it."

Valeera bowed her head at him. "Thank you, my Prince. Or should I start calling you King now?"

Anduin's eyes dropped from her. "Not yet. Not until we are certain my father is gone."

Valeera bowed her head at him once more. "As you wish." She saw he was troubled by that idea, slowly moving her arms around him for a hug. "If you're worried about disappointing him, don't be. He will be proud of you no matter what happens."

Anduin began to hug her back, feeling like he was way too young for all this responsibility. "I don't think I'm ready for this, Valeera. I still have a lot to learn."

"And you will learn." Valeera said, pulling herself off him and looking him in the eyes. "You can't learn how to lead in books or from other people, not without trying it yourself." She put her hands on her hips and grew a cocky smirk. "Besides, I expect you to fail for the first month or two. For my amusement at the very least."

Anduin laughed, lowering his head. "I expect I will too." He looked up at Valeera and smiled. "Thank you for all of this. I don't think I could have gone through with leaving if I didn't have a friend by my side."

"You have Jaina. I know she is close to your family."

"She is. But the more friendly faces helping me, the more comfortable I feel." Anduin offered out a hand to the blood elf. "So again, thank you."

Valeera took the hand and shook it. "You are welcome, Prince Anduin."


	28. Chapter 28

**A King and Queen Meet**

"It looks like the rest of them have already moved into Elwynn Forest." Sylvanas said, looking around the empty Horde camp in Redridge Mountains. "Moira, Baine and Lor'themar must have decided to leave without us, so that means there will be no resistance until we hit Stormwind." The Banshee Queen smiled. "Good."

"With Vol'jin and Saurfang attacking from the sea, we shouldn't have much problem at the front gates." Athrodar said, looking up at his frost wyrm flying above them in the sky. "I might be able to scout ahead, check out their defences some more with the frost wyrm."

Sylvanas looked up at the skeletal dragon. "I'm still not sure about that beast."

Athrodar smiled. "Relax, he is tethered to me. He won't act untill I give him the command, which right now means he is flying above us, keeping the skies clear."

"I know, but still." Sylvanas continued to look up at the frost wyrm. "If Velen has a way to make us living again, do you think we will keep our abilities?"

Athrodar tilted his head at her, finding the question to be off topic but shrugging his shoulders when she looked over to him. "I couldn't say. If we do, I don't know what will happen to Wilfred and Alonso, or the frost wyrm above us. We may have a problem if it begins to attack us."

"Then we kill it before that can happen." Sylvanas told him, taking hold of his hand. "Preferably before you lose your powers."

Athrodar raised her hand and kissed the top of it. "You're getting too far ahead again, my love. We don't even know if he has started looking for a cure."

Sylvanas watched him brush his thumb over her knuckles, smiling at the action. "I know I'm getting too far ahead, but I can't help but wonder what our lives would be like should Velen find a cure."

"The same, only we will spend a lot more time eating and drinking." Athrodar moved an arm around his Queen's waist, pulling her in closer to him. "And you will be even more beautiful than you are now. Maybe a little fatter after I put a child in your belly."

Sylvanas punched his arm, though she began to laugh when he did. "I might get a little fatter, sure. But you'll still love me all the same, right?"

"If you're carrying our child, I would love you even more than I do now." Athrodar placed his other hand on her stomach, the two of them looking down at it. "Just knowing that we have a son or daughter in here would fill the both of us with so much joy."

Sylvanas leaned forward a little, pressing her head against his and still looking down at his hand on her stomach. "Our own Prince or Princess, related to us by blood." She smiled at the idea. "A sibling for our current daughter."

"You know she won't leave them alone the moment they enter this world. Victoria has a kind heart and will protect them with her life."

The Banshee Queen laughed lightly, shaking her head against his. "Now who's getting too far ahead of themselves?"

Athrodar kissed the Banshee Queen, moving both his hands to either side of her face. "You started it." He whispered, kissing her again and slowly moving the pair of them away from the Forsaken army waiting at the old Horde camp in Redridge Mountains. "I was just following your lead."

Sylvanas wrapped her legs around him when she was picked up, moving her arms around his neck and pressing her head against his and giggling when she was placed on the floor, still wrapping her arms and legs around him. "You just can't wait until we've taken Stormwind, can you?"

Athrodar smirked at her. "Oh no, I can. I just don't want to."

Sylvanas continued to giggle, though she began to lightly push him away when he tried to undress her. "Not now, my love." She said, stroking his cheek with her hand. "Just wait until we've taken Stormwind and we have time to ourselves."

"Okay." Athrodar said, kissing the back of her hand once more. "I will wait." He stood up and pulled his Queen to her feet, fixing her cloak until it sat perfectly around her body. "We should catch up to the rest of the Horde."

"Warchief!" A voice yelled, not sounding familiar to the two elves who were making their way back to the Forsaken army. "Warchief I have an urgent message!"

Sylvanas looked the Sin'dorei messenger up and down, watching him catch his breath when he eventually made it to her. "What is it?"

"King Varian, Warchief. He has requested a meeting, along with Velen." The blood elf continued to catch his breath, looking at Sylvanas' frown and knowing he had to explain more. "They wouldn't say what it was about, only that you would understand and that Velen thinks he has found a way."

The Banshee Queen's eyes widened, looking back at Athrodar who looked just as shocked. "You don't think...?"

Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "I.. I don't know."

Sylvanas looked back to the messenger who was waiting for a reply. "Go back to your Regent Lord and tell him we are on our way."

Once the messenger had left, Athrodar moved closer to the Banshee Queen and held her from behind when she began to lean into him. "We don't know if it's true, or if it's a trap." He warned her, kissing her ear. "We still have to get Viraleth back."

"Then we go there and demand her back before we take the meeting any further." Sylvanas told him, turning her head to the side to look at him. "They sent us on a wild goose chase to an island that probably doesn't exist."

"And if they ask for their Admiral in return?" Athrodar asked, looking forward and towards Victoria who was walking towards them, accompanied by Sera and Thal'ena. "We can't give them a Forsaken."

"I know we can't." Sylvanas beckoned Victoria over when she stood a several feet away, watching them closely. "We have been asked to attend a meeting with Varian and Velen." She told her daughter when she stood in front of them.

Victoria frowned at them. "Why? Are they going to give us Viraleth?"

Sylvanas nodded at her. "They will, but there is something else." She cupped one of her cheeks and smiled at her. "Velen may have found a cure for our undeath."

"Emphasis on the may have." Athrodar interjected. "We don't know if he has found a cure, or if it will even work."

Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar. "He's right, we don't know." She turned her attention back to her daughter. "But we will go nonetheless, just for that chance."

Victoria smiled and hugged the Banshee Queen, recieving a hug in return from her. "I hope it does work, I know how much it would mean to you if it did." She pulled back a little and looked up at Sylvanas. "You could have the child you've always wanted."

Sylvanas smiled at the young Banshee, kissing her forehead. "I already have the child I've always wanted. She wants the best for her parents, even if she thinks that means we want a different child."

Victoria hugged her tightly again, smiling at Sylvanas' comment. "I want us to be living again. You, me and dad. Sera, Viraleth and anyone else who has wanted this." She looked back at Thal'ena and smiled at her. "Even you."

Thal'ena stood there in silence, smiling a little at the young Banshee but at the same time trying to understand what her life would be like without her wings, unending hunger and her ability to manipulate people with her magic. "It is a good deal." She told them, though she looked more distracted than hopeful. "To be alive again in exchange for peace."

Athrodar narrowed his eyes at the Blood-Princess, already knowing something was on her mind and trying to figure out what. "We still have to keep a level head. If you get too hopeful, you will be greatly disappointed when it doesn't work."

Sylvanas looked back to her consort, raising an eyebrow at him. "You had to be negative, didn't you?"

"I'm being realistic, my love." He whispered to her, taking hold of her hand. "Though I do want the impossible for us."

Sera cleared her throat when both Sylvanas and Athrodar began to lean closer to each other, nodding towards the rest of the Horde army. "We should get going, my Queen. The rest of the Horde army awaits."

"She's right." Sylvanas said, biting her bottom lip when they two didn't seperate from each other. "We have to leave." She whispered, her eyes flicking down to his lips then back up to his eyes. "The Horde are waiting."

Athrodar grinned at her growing need, still holding onto her hand. "Then let's get going."

"Great! Let's go." Victoria said, snapping the two of them out of their entranced state of need for each other. "I don't want Viraleth to stay locked up for a minute longer than necessary." She took hold of Sylvanas' arm and began to drag her away. "Let's go!"

* * *

Varian stood on the outskirts of Stormwind City with Velen by his side and his Royal guards flanking them. "How long are we going to wait?" He asked the Prophet who seemed to be very calm about the whole thing. "Are you sure they will turn up?"

"They will. Sylvanas wouldn't give up this opporunity, no matter what has happened." The Prophet told Varian, sounding even more confident than he looked. "I saw the look in her eyes when she asked me about it. There's nothing more she wants than for this to work, we just need to hope it does."

"That's all this war is coming down to..." Varian muttered, glancing over to Velen. "Hope."

"Without it, good King, what else is there to fight for?" Velen looked around at the Royal Guards surrounding the two of them. "Your men fight for you, yes. But they also fight for hope. Hope that their family will remain safe after their sacrifice." The old Draenei looked at Varian. "Just like you have hope your son will live in a world with peace."

"And what do you hope for?" Varian asked him.

"That this theory works. Too many have died in this war, there doesn't have to be any more bloodshed." Velen looked directly at the High King when he said that, almost as if he was telling him personally.

"I will stay my hand, leaving it to the Horde to make the first move should this not work out." Varian's attention returned to Elwynn Forest, waiting for the Banshee Queen and her court to show up. "Though I suspect we will be met with hostilities."

Time passed by slowly for the High King and the Prophet, both of them waiting patiently for the Horde Warchief to show up. Just as Varian was about to complain, a Forsaken and Horde banner began to wave in the distance. "They are here." Velen said, smiling a little as Sylvanas and Athrodar were seen on their mounts, shortly followed by Victoria, her guards and the Royal Rangers with Thal'ena in the rear.

Once they stopped a few feet in front of Varian and Velen, Athrodar glanced over to Sylvanas and began to speak to her in Thalassian, keeping their conversation private. "_Their force is pretty small, we could kill the King and his guards right now._"

Sylvanas looked oer to Athrodar and shook her head a little. "_Not until we get back Viraleth and have tested out this theory._"

"If you could speak the common tongue." Varian said, making the two elves look over to him. "That would be appreciative."

"Before we start, we would like our Ranger-General back." Sylvanas demanded, not waiting for introductions. "We know she is being held under Stormwind Keep. The moment she is back with us, we will continue."

Athrodar looked back at Victoria who was sitting patiently on her Deathcharger behind her parents. "_I'll go get her myself if he refuses." _She said to her father, keeping the conversation in Thalassian despite what Varian asked.

The Death Knight grinned, looking back at the High King. "_I will join you if it comes to that."_

"_Speak common or don't speak._" Sylvanas told them, glaring at the pair of them. "_Now's not the time to piss them off._" She looked back at Varian from atop her Skeletal Warhorse. "That is our proposal before anything else happens. Take it or leave it."

Varian watched the Horde begin to dismount, looking over to one of his guards and nodding at them, giving them the go ahead to get Viraleth. "Deal." He said, looking back at the Warchief. "There is something you must know about Velen's theory."

"We don't know if it will work, we haven't had the chance to test it on anyone because we don't have any undead elves at the Exodar." Velen watched Sylvanas' gaze drop from him, thinking about what he just said. "It's risky, but we don't know if it will work until we've tried it."

"And what theory do you have?" Athrodar asked, stroking the nose of his Deathcharger and looking over to both Velen and Varian. "You continue to go on about having a theory yet you haven't told us what it is."

"Your hearts." Velen said, making all of them look over to him. "Your bains work, you talk, think and have free will, so they have to be working. Your hearts however, they aren't beating, are they?" He watched Athrodar shake his head. "My theory, which I'm hoping is correct, involves making your hearts beat again. I think if we can do that, you will begin to have blood pumping around your body and bringing everything back to working order."

Victoria began to make her way passed her parents the moment the guard returned with an elf in front of him, wrists bound and a bag over her head. "Viraleth!" She yelled, starting to run towards her but being held back by Athrodar who had quick enough reactions to hold onto her arm. "_Let go of me!_" She yelled at her father, though her eyes didn't show anger, only relief.

"_Wait._" He told her, stopping her struggle against him. "_We have to wait until she's handed over._"

Victoria looked pained at his words, sighing and stepping back towards Athrodar. "_Okay._"

Varian watched the young Banshee step back some more though she kept her gaze on Viraleth who was being held by one of his Royal Guards next to him. "Remove the bag from her head."

Victoria watched the bag get removed from Viraleth's head, smiling at the Ranger-General who began to look around, trying get her eyes to adjust to the light. "My Lady?" She called out, moving her hand to above her eyes to block out the sun.

"We're here." Victoria said, taking a couple steps forward. "_We went looking for you._" She told her in Thalassian, taking another couple steps forward.

"Let her go to them." Varian told his guard.

Viraleth began to walk forward slowly, Athrodar letting go of Victoria who ran over to the Ranger-General and hugged her tightly before she was even a few steps away from the Alliance. "_We're here._" She whispered to her in Thalassian. "_I'm here. I was so worried about you._"

The Ranger-General closed her eyes and melted into the Princess' hug, having her hands still tied together and restricting her ability to hug her back. "_I never thought I would see you again, my Lady. I began to give up hope on seeing you, but here you are._"

Sylvanas watched her daughter bring Viraleth back into their group, placing a hand on the Ranger-General's shoulder and nodding once at her before looking over to Varian. "So how are we going to do this? You want one of us to become a lab rat for your theory?"

Velen bowed his head to them. "I know it sounds like a trap, that we will just kill whomever volunteers, but believe me Warchief, that's not what we plan to do."

Sylvanas looked back at their group, automatically ruling out Victoria, Viraleth and Athrodar. "I won't ask anyone to step forward, though I would appreciate the person who does."

Seliana stepped forward and looked her Queen in the eyes. "I will do it, my Lady. I have served you in life and death, let me do this one last task for you. If it kills me, fine. As long as I get to serve you until my true death."

Sylvanas stepped forward and hugged her Captain. "You have been a loyal ranger and friend. If this is what you want, I will step aside and let you test their theory."

Velen watched Seliana step towards him and the High King, offering a hand out to her. "Come with me, my Draenei will prepare you."

Whilst Seliana was being prepared for the test, Sylvanas began to walk over to Athrodar who was eyeing Varian's Royal Guard. "_How many do you think you can take?_" She asked him in their native tongue, looking over to the guards momentarily then back at Athrodar.

"_All of them in a matter of seconds if push comes to shove._" He looked over to his Queen, smiling a little at her. "_Just say when and I will end this war._"

"_Not now. We will see what Velen does first._" She looked over to Victoria who was inspecting the Ranger-General closely. "_At least we have her back._"

"_We do._" Athrodar agreed, looking over to Seliana, Velen and his Draenei who seemed to be ready for what was about to happen, an unknown to all the Horde members save for now Seliana who was told by Velen the moment she was swarmed by Draenei. "_I think whatever Velen has planned is about to happen._"

"What exactly are you going to do?" Sylvanas asked the Prophet, watching Seliana closely as she stood in the middle of five Draenei priests. "Will this hurt her?"

"We are going to pour the holy light into her heart, trying to revive it and make it beat once again." The Prophet looked at Seliana who was keeping eye contact with her Warchief. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Seliana said, bracing herself for what was going to be a painful experiment.

Sylvanas flinched the moment the first scream was sound, keeping her gaze on her Captain and hoping all of this pain would amount to something other than a nasty scar or worse, death. "_It's killing her._" She muttered, jumping out of her skin a little when Athrodar placed his hand on her shoulder. "_It's killing her._" She repeated, louder this time so those who could speak Thalassian in their group could hear.

Athrodar placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, looking down at it when Sylvanas placed hers over the top. "_They are killing her, you said so yourself._"

"She knew what she was getting into the moment she volunteered herself." Sylvanas deliberately said in common, removing Athrodar's hand from the hilt of his sword. "Just wait until it's over."

Varian looked over to the Horde, watching Athrodar remove his hand from the hilt of his sword and returning his gaze to Seliana and the Draenei, Sylvanas' Captain trying to hold herself up whilst taking five full blasts of holy magic every few seconds. "Velen, is it working?"

"I don't know." The Prophet admitted, watching Seliana fall down to one knee. "We have to keep trying."

Victoria stepped forward, standing in between her parents and watching Seliana continue to take the full force of the five Draenei priests in front of her. "_We need to stop them. She won't make it if this continues._"

Athrodar continued to watch for a couple minutes longer, trying to drown out the screams coming from Seliana and getting his wish when she dropped to the floor, falling deadly silent. "_She's dead._" He said, looking over to Sylvanas. "_It won't work, it's just five minutes of torture for the undead."_

Sylvanas looked at the unmoving body of her Captain and long term friend, closing her eyes and sighing before looking over to Velen who had also closed his eyes. "It appears your theory was wrong, Velen. Shame, some of my rangers had just had their uniform cleaned."

"Wait." Varian said, holding out his hand to Sylvanas though his attention was on Seliana. "Just give it a moment."

Sylvanas pointed to her Captain, glaring at Varian. "Give it a moment? She is laying on the floor, Varian. That's a telling enough sign to say it didn't work."

"Turn her over." Varian asked Velen, watching the Captain closely. "Flip her over so we can see for certain."

Athrodar saw Velen nod to his Draenei, watching them flip Seliana's body over and inspecting her closely for the longest minute, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh when that minute was over.


	29. Chapter 29

**Change of Plans**

Athrodar looked down at the body of Seliana for the longest minute, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh once that minute was over.

Though it was a sigh of relief, of joy.

Seliana sat up quickly with a gasp of air, grimacing at the pain of everything waking up after over a decade of not working, having the Draenei and Velen heal her body to help with the pain as well as repair the parts of her waking up for the first time.

"_It worked..._" Sylvanas muttered, watching Seliana breathe air for the first time in a long time and noticing her skin changing from a greyish blue to a peach like complexion. "_It actually worked..._" The Banshee Queen looked over to Athrodar who had a very rare look of amazement about him, making her feel happy and knowing what they had worked for was finally paying off. "_My love..."_ She whispered, stepping closer to him.

"_The chance to be alive again is here..._" Athrodar whispered back to her, facing her completely. "_Your dream is here._"

"_Our dream, my love._" She told him, placing a hand over his. "_There is something we still need to do though._"

Athrodar looked over to Varian and his guards who were too busy watching the impossible. _"The peace agreement..._"

Sylvanas moved her hand to his cheek, catching his attention again and shaking her head. "_No... We are taking Stormwind from them the moment Velen cures us. We were always going to take it from them._" She began to smile at him. "_We just needed a reason to distract them from making a strong defence._"

Athrodar smiled back at her, placing his hand over the one on his cheek and moving it to his lips. "_You, my beautiful Queen, had me going there for a second. I thought you were willing to give up on Stormwind if it meant we were alive again. Turns out you were never going to give up on the human capital._" He looked back over to Varian who had a smile on his face, thinking Velen had saved his city. "_Just give me the order and I will_ _attack._"

Sylvanas nodded, placing a hand on his arm and stepping towards Seliana. "_Let me check on her._"

Varian watched the Warchief make her way over to the Captain, narrowing his eyes at them. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He told his guards, glancing over to Athrodar who was watching on in disbelief.

Seliana looked up at Sylvanas with eyes that protrayed both fatigue and shock, almost like she was waking up from a decade long coma and finding out the world has changed completely. "My Lady, I feel... warm."

Sylvanas inspected her Captain closely, looking her up and down every inch and letting out a small laugh. "You're alive..." She said, also finding it hard to believe. "How does it feel?"

Seliana shook her head, finding the words hard to come by. "It's... It's nothing like I remember. I feel warm, tired..." He stomach began to growl, making her laugh. "And apparently hungry."

Velen looked down at Sylvanas who laughed with the Captain. "We don't know if it's going to be a certainty when we do this again. We will need one or two more to experiment on to give us more answers than questions."

Sylvanas nodded her head slowly. "I will do it."

"No." Athrodar quickly responded, stepping forward. "I will. If it doesn't work, the Horde can't be a Warchief down... Not until we are certain it will always work."

Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar, shaking her head at him. "_No.. I won't let you. If I lost you because it didn't work I don't know what I would do without you._"

"_And if you die, I don't know what I would do. I meant it when I said I couldn't lose anyone else, I will cause more destruction than you could imagine._" Athrodar made his way towards her, crouching down in front of the Banshee Queen to level their heights. "_Your death will push me over the edge._"

"I'll be the next one to test." Thal'ena said, stepping in front of the Horde group and showing herself to the Alliance for the first time. "I've got nothing to lose and a lot more to gain. I'd rather have my unending hunger removed by either a cure or death, I am not fussed."

Velen looked at the vampiric being who looked serious with her request. "Very well. I don't know what it will do for your wings, but I suppose it's worth a try."

Athrodar and Sylvanas helped Seliana up onto her feet, practically carrying her to the rest of the Horde and sitting her atop her skeletal warhorse. "Tell us if you need anything." The Banshee Queen said, keeping a close eye on her Captain. "And thank you for doing this."

Seliana smiled down at her. "You don't need to thank me, my Lady. I done this because I know how badly you wanted this to happen. Even if it killed me, I would have died serving you."

Whilst Sylvanas and Seliana continued to speak to each other, Athrodar watched the Draenei carefully prepare the Blood-Princess for the next test. "Are you sure about this? It may kill you, or it might bring you back to life but you keep the wings."

Thal'ena shrugged her shoulders, being moved into place by a couple of the Draenei. "Whatever happens, I will have a better life than the one I have now. I am shunned by everyone, I can feel the eyes of judgement from those Alliance soldiers without even looking at them. If I keep the wings, then I keep them. If I die, then I am one less pest in the world." She looked over to Victoria who was checking on Seliana and Viraleth, paying her no attention. "Keep her safe once this is all over." She smiled a little when Velen said they were ready. "Before this happens, I have to tell you something. I have been manipulating your daughter to fall in love with me."

Athrodar narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"Relax, big man. I stopped the moment we began to make our way down here. She didn't stop going on about that Ranger-General, that's when I knew my spell wasn't taking full control." Thal'ena looked over to Velen. "When you're ready."

Athrodar took a couple of steps back the moment they began to pour holy magic into her heart, flinching when he began to get backlash from the spells being cast as they mildy burnt him. "If this works and cures you completely... I'll make sure you are welcome, after we've had a little chat about your manipulations."

Thal'ena took the incoming spells without much resistance, gritting her teeth the whole time but sucking up the pain and almost laughing at how similar it was to the times Arthas would punish her. "It's definately doing something!" She hissed, clenching her fists into tight balls. "Oh this pain brings me back." She began to laugh again, looking over to Athrodar. "It's exactly like that time I was punished for letting those Taunka escape."

Athrodar began to smile a little as she took each spell to the chest in her stride, shaking his head when she laughed and groaned at the same time. "You never could do those missions on your own, could you? They would go wrong a lot more often than they would go right."

Thal'ena collapsed down to one knee, stopping herself from casting shadowflame as a counterspell to protect herself from the onslaught as she saw it. "I did good, right?" She asked him, digging her nails into the grass below her. "I wasn't as much as... as a failure as Arthas made me feel.. Right?"

Athrodar shook his head, though he knew she couldn't see him. "No, you done the best you could. Despite never saying it to your face, your mother was proud of you."

The Blood-Princess looked up at him for a split second before having a blinding pain shoot through her, making her collapse down onto the ground and gasp for air. A few seconds passed and she began to feel warm, looking over to her hand that was beside her and watching as it began to turn pink from the blood slowly coursing through her veins. "My... My wings?"

Athrodar looked at her back in amazement, finding evidence of wings being there but not actually seeing any. "They're gone..." He said, too stunned to say any more. "They're actually gone."

Thal'ena pushed herself up onto her knees, inspecting her arms and finding it hard to believe she was alive again. "So.. it worked?" She opened her palm and began to cast a small orange flame in her hand. "My magic... It's not Scourge magic."

The rest of the Horde group looked over to the near unrecognizable Blood-Princess, having lost her fangs, wings and claw like nails. "Thal'ena?" Victoria asked, stepping to the front of the group. "You look... So different."

Athrodar made his way back to Sylvanas and the Horde, helping Thal'ena walk back with him as she became incredibly tired as well. "_I don't think we can fight if we all do this._" He whispered to the Banshee Queen the moment the Blood-Princess was placed next to Seliana. "_Two tests and both were succesful, but_ _they look exhausted._"

Sylvanas looked back at Seliana and now Thel'ena, nodding her head slowly. "_Then we return to the rest of the Horde, show them that we have been cured._" She saw their blue eyes filled with joy as their curse had been lifted, feeling a little envious of them. "_We will attack them after a day has passed and our energy has returned._"

Athrodar placed a hand on her arm, looking over to Velen and his Draenei who were discussing what they have established from the tests. "_Let me go next, then you after. Okay?_"

Sylvanas took hold of his hand, making him look over to her. "_Okay._"

Athrodar made his way over to Velen and his Draenei, fully aware Varian was keeping a close eye on him and looking up at his frost wyrm. "Time for him to go." The Death Knight said, making everyone look up at the frost wyrm gliding lazily through the sky before it let out a deafening roar and crumbled down into make pieces, the necromantic magic keeping it together fading almost instantly.

The Prophet placed a hand on Athrodar's shoulder, knowing he was extremely sensitive to the light after their last encounter. "This will hurt you more than anyone else, it may even kill you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The Death Knight nodded, looking over to Sylvanas who had a worried look about her. "I am certain."

The Banshee Queen looked away the moment they began the ritual, finding it difficult to listen to Athrodar's screams of agony let alone watch it. "_Tell me when it's over._" She told Victoria who was watching closely.

The Draenei along with Velen were taking a lot longer this time around compared to the last two though Athrodar had somehow remained on his feet. "_He's remained strong the whole time._" Victoria whispered to Sylvanas. "_I think dad will make it through this._" She continued to observe the Death Knight and admiring how little of a resistance he was puting up in terms of using his Death Knight abilities.

Sylvanas continued to look away until the screams had stopped, tentatively looking around and towards Athrodar who had collapsed onto his knees and went limp in that position, running over to him and dropping to her knees as well, tilting his head up and looking at his face. "Come on baby, wake up." She whispered to him when she saw his eyes were closed. "Wake up, please.. Don't leave me alone." She looked up at Velen who was watching them. "Do something!"

Velen nodded over to his Draenei who began to heal Athrodar, watching and praying that he was still alive or the whole deal would be gone. Just as he was about to give up on hope however, Athrodar took in a big gasp of air and opened his eyes wide, feeling a sharp pain in his chest at the same time.

"Thank the titans." Sylvanas muttered, smiling at Athrodar and hugging him him tightly. "I thought I had lost you." She whispered in his ear, feeling him weakly put his arms around her. "How do you feel?"

"_Weak_." He whispered to her in Thalassian, feeling warmth come back into his chest and up his arms. "I.. I feel warmth coming back to me." He told her, pulling back slowly from their hug and looking at his Queen, noticing her eyes widending. "What?"

"Your eyes... I can actually see them now." Sylvanas smiled at him, looking into the green eyes of the man she loved. "They're not just an endless sea of blue anymore." She looked down at his hands and took hold of one, pulling off his gauntlet. "Your skin isn't grey either and your hair is..." She let out a small laugh, pulling down his hood. "It's the same colour I remember you having."

When Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed him, Athrodar groaned and broke away, shaking his head at her. "I'm in too much pain, everything either aches or burns."

The Banshee Queen stood up and dragged Athrodar up with her, ducking under his arm and walking him back to the Horde group and handing him over to their daughter. "Take care of him." She told Victoria who nodded and sat him down on the floor. "I'm next." She said out loud, looking over to Velen who bowed his head.

Athrodar blinked slowly, trying to stay away but finding he was extremely fatigued from the whole ordeal. "Honey..." He whispered, trying to keep his eyes open and his head up. "I need... I need you to.." Athrodar groaned when he tried to sit up. "_I need you to send a message.. to.. to Lor'themar. Tell them to, to keep a ranger party near the gates of Stormwind... In case we are ambushed._"

Victoria nodded at him, knowing he told her in their native tongue to keep it a secret from the Alliance. "I will bring them back to the Horde camp for rest and food, stay here."

Athrodar watched her begin to leave before falling asleep against the tree he was placed beside, having half of Victoria's guard placed around him, including Wilfred and Alonso who had, to his surprise, remained intact and moving. Whilst he slept he had a dream, his first dream in a long time and it involved himself and his family, though they weren't doing anything special other than sitting on a beach and watching the sea come in and out.

By the time he woke up, he had a something weighing down his right arm, glancing over to whatever it was and finding his Queen asleep on his arm, though she wasn't the Queen he remembered. Her hair was blonde and brighter than the sun, her skin a peach colour like his and smiling when he heard her breathing and knowing it worked. He kissed the top of her head and heard her let out a small sigh. "You're even more beautiful than you were before." He whispered, watching her smile.

"They should be on the last one." Sylvanas whispered back to him, glancing over to her right and towards the three bodies laying on the floor. "Some of them didn't make it. Two of Victoria's guards and one of yours."

Athrodar looked around their surroundings, finding their group to be missing a big chunk of them. "Where is everyone else?"

Sylvanas shifted closer to him, hugging his arm and keeping her head leaned against him. "Back with the Horde. I've been told they're being looked after by Lor'themar.. Even our guards that are of Alliance origin." She looked up at him and smiled when he looked down at her. "You know, I haven't yet kissed you whilst we were both alive."

Athrodar smirked, leaning down and kissing her lightly, both of them deepening the kiss as the new feeling of warmth between them began to take over, only stopping when Velen called their names. "I have a feeling you are going to want to continue this later." Athrodar whispered, kissing her lightly before standing up. "Prophet, what is it you need?" He asked when he looked over to Velen.

Varian stepped forward, speaking up for the prophet. "We have upheld our half of the deal, Athrodar. We expect the Horde to uphold their half."

Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas, only just noticing Victoria sleeping on her right shoulder just like she was sleeping on his and smiling at the sight. "We will uphold the deal, but first we need to return to the rest of the Horde and get some rest and plan for the future." He looked over to the High King. "We will return tomorrow and discuss peace terms."

The High King looked over to Velen, the both of them nodding in agreement. "Very well."

Athrodar bowed his head to them. "Thank you." He span on his heel and made his way over to both Sylvanas and Victoria, helping the now former Banshee Queen up onto her feet whilst picking up and carrying Victoria who had remained asleep. "Time to return to the Horde camp."

* * *

Lor'themar stood at the edge of the Horde camp and waited for the arrival of the remaining Horde members from the meeting with High King Varian Wyrnn, watching as a group of skeletal horses came closer to the camp and smiling when he saw they were all living. "Well look at this." He said, walking towards them. "The Banshee Queen is no longer a Banshee." He looked over to Athrodar by her side. "And the Prince of the Scourge is now just the consort to the Warchief."

"And the Regent Lord is still leading a small army of elves." Sylvanas said, smiling at him and for the first time no longer feeling anger towards the living, climbing off her Skeletal Warhorse and walking over to him. "Though you will always be a friend."

Lor'themar narrowed his eyes at her. "How much of you did they heal? I haven't seen this side of you since before Arthas invaded."

Sylvanas placed a hand on his shoulder. "A lot of me." She looked over her shoulder and towards Athrodar and Victoria who was just waking up. "I didn't think I would ever see this day." She admitted to him, looking back at the Regent Lord. "But here it is."

"Well, I'm happy your dream has come true." The Regent Lord looked back at the Horde camp. "What do we do now? The rest of the Horde won't accept peace with the Alliance until they have taken Stormwind from them."

"No, they won't. And Varian won't give us Stormwind without a fight." Sylvanas looked passed the Regent Lord and towards the Horde camp. "This will be discussed further in the morning, or later tonight. For now, we are exhausted.. The ritual took a lot out of us." She looked back at Athrodar who was climbing off his mount. "But to have him alive again, as well as myself and the rest of our group, it's all worth it."

Lor'themar bowed his head, moving out the way. "You can rest, Warchief. I'm sure the rest of the Horde will understand."

Athrodar began to make his way passed Lor'themar, stopping by his side and glancing over to him. "Thank you, for sending the rangers."

"The Warchief requested them." Lor'themar told him, not looking over to the former Death Knight. "So we sent them over."

Athrodar smirked at the lack of eye contact, looking down and nodding his head. "Again, thank you."

Sylvanas made her way to the tent set up for the Warchief, slowly making her way over to the bed and stroking her hand over the many furs draped over it, finding it difficult to stop herself from crying out of sheer joy and laughing at the same time. By the time Athrodar entered the tent, he saw her crying and making his way over to her. "I'm not upset." She told him when he sat down beside her. "I'm just extremely happy."

Athrodar took off his gauntlets and placed them down beside the bed, moving his hands to her face and smiling at the warmth eminating off her. "I know you know I don't remember you when you were alive.." He began to smile at her. "But that doesn't matter now, because you are more beautiful than I could have imagined."

And with that, Sylvanas pounced at him and began to hungrily kiss him, the two of them wasting no time to shed their armour and get under the bed sheets. "Remember what we discussed?" She asked him, placing her hands on his now scarless chest and truly admiring how well built he was. "I want that baby you promised me."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head at her. "Then I will give you that baby, my love."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** I wasn't one hundred percent on this chapter because I didn't know how to go about "reviving" the Forsaken elves/Death Knights back to life. I know it's not a thing in the Lore (Unless someone can tell me otherwise), so I had to go out on a limb and run with a theory I thought about for a while. **

**I had flirted with the idea of making it not work and almost deleting this whole chapter entirely and rewriting it as a failed theory from Velen, costing the Alliance the war and thus ending the story early. (Not that I really want to, but there wouldn't be much more to write about). So tell me if you liked it or not and I will think about adding an alternative ending... Or replacing this whole chapter entirely if it's not recieved well, or keeping it in if it is.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Siege Preparations**

Waking up the next day, Athrodar looked down at the naked elf in his arms and growing the biggest smile on his face when this was the second time he woke up and found that he hadn't been dreaming it all. From his angle, he could only see the top of her head but the hair colour alone told him it was real, as well as her slowly breathing in and out. "Are you awake?" He whispered to her.

"Mmm.. No?" Sylvanas responded quietly, holding onto him tighter and pressing her ear against his chest, smiling when she could hear his heart beating. "I don't want to stop hearing this sound." She admitted, looking up at him and into his green eyes. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"We do." Athrodar agreed, kissing her lightly and hearing her chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just.." Sylvanas moved her hands to his face. "I still can't believe it worked. You're alive, I'm alive.. our daughter is alive." She began to laugh again, burying her head in his chest. "It feels like a dream that I haven't yet woken up from."

"It's real." Athrodar told her, tilting her head up to look at him. "I'm real, everything that happened is real." He kissed her again, this time without her chuckling and instead having his Queen deepen this kiss. "And when we take Stormwind, everything will be complete and we can begin to work on our family."

Sylvanas sat up and looked down at him, smiling brighter than usual at his sentence. "We will work on our family, build a kingdom for our daughter and rule until we think she is ready." She climbed onto his lap and looked down at him, grinning as his hands began to explore her body. "We are going to have a lot of sex once we take that city." She told him, giggling when his hands moved to her breasts and moaning when he squeezed them. "I'm a lot more sensitive now compared to when we were undead."

"Makes it all the more enjoyable." Athrodar told her, slowly pushing himself inside her. "And with how frequent we were together like this when we were undead... We are going to have some very happy years ahead."

Sylvanas bit her bottom lip, sinking down until she was at his hilt. "Oh yeah... This feels SO much nicer now than it originally did." She leaned down and kissed him, keeping her hands on his chest. "So what do you say, one round before the rest of the Horde wake up?"

"We're practically ready to go." Athrodar said, slowly moving his hands down to her waist. "I take it you're leading?"

"Oh without a doubt." She said, grinning at him. "I'm on top, I think it's only fair that I should lead." She began to get into a comfortable position, having her ear twitch when she heard two sets of booted feet stop outside their tent. "No, no.. please no." She whispered, slowly reaching for the bed sheets.

"My Lady?" A voice said directly outside their tent, sounding like Wilfred. "The Horde leaders are gathering and have requested both your presence and Athrodar's."

Athrodar began to chuckle, looking into the blue eyes of his Queen. "Turns out nothing has changed."

"We have." Sylvanas said, climbing off her consort and sitting at the edge of the bed, her back facing him. "And no matter what anyone says, you have changed as well." She looked over her shoulder and towards him when he sat behind her. "You're nothing like Arthas, especially now, and I believe you will be a fantastic king once we take Stormwind."

"If you say so." Athrodar replied, kissing her shoulder and watching her pick up her armour. "We should get new armour, unless you like this one."

"We probably should." She muttered, looking down at her armour. "But it does mean a lot to me. I've had it for years."

Athrodar hugged her from behind, handicapping her ability to get dressed. "Perhaps with us being alive now, we could change how we look."

"Perhaps." She said, looking back at him and looking down at his chin. "Maybe you could grow a beard... Nothing special just stubble or something."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Again with this beard thing?"

"Well, yeah. Not much, maybe just a little tuft of hair." She stroked his chin with her thumb, smiling when he kissed her. "We need to get dressed."

"Okay, okay." Athrodar kissed her cheek. "Get dressed, but I will be trying my best to disrupt you as much as I can."

The Warchief laughed, standing up and pulling up her leggings. "I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

Wilfred and Alonso stood either side of Victoria who was waiting outside the command tent holding all the leaders of the Horde, the young elf smiling brightly at her parents as they walked over to them. "I still can't believe it worked." She told them, hugging Sylvanas tightly when she was close enough. "We're alive again and you look exactly how I remembered you looking the day you saved me."

Athrodar shook Wilfred and Alonso's hands, the two of them no longer being undead and instead looking more like paladins. "I see you two wasted no time shedding your armour and wearing.. what?"

"Our Scarlet armour from when we were paladins." Wilfred told him. "Alonso said we should bring them with us on our trip down here, just for the off chance Velen had a cure for undeath." The human laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Funny how these things work out."

Athrodar saw a glimpse of their swords on their backs, noticing the yellow glow on them. "Enchanted with Holy power?"

"Of course." Alonso said, smiling at the High General. "Turns out once we lost our Death Knight abilities, our Paladin ones came back."

Athrodar looked around, finding the lack of guards to be concerning. "Where is everyone else?"

"Victoria left everyone in their beds, or told those that were awake to get some food." Alonso looked over to the Princess. "She says it's to keep everyone fresh for the attack on Stormwind."

Athrodar smirked, nodding slowly and looking over to his daughter. "She is becoming quite the leader." He said, smiling at her when she smiled back.

Wilfred narrowed his eyes at Athrodar, finding something interesting about him today. "You're smiling a lot more than usual. You seem happier as well."

"I think it's because I am." Athrodar rubbed the back of his neck, laughing lightly. "You know that feeling of anger and hatred at the back of your mind you had every day since I raised you?" He saw both Wilfred and Alonso nod. "Have you noticed that it's gone?" He saw them nod again, smiling at them. "Well, the same goes for me. Except it was much stronger. Now that it's lifted, gone from my mind, I can't help but smile when I look upon my family." He placed his hands on Wilfred and Alonso's shoulders. "Nor can I help but smile when I look upon you, friends."

"We should go inside." Sylvanas said, placing her hand on Athrodar's back and interrupting their conversation. "They are waiting for us."

Athrodar nodded, following the Warchief into the command tent and being joined by Victoria, Wilfred and Alonso. "So it's true." Liadrin said, standing up and looking over to them. "The Alliance made you living again?"

The Warchief stood behind the chair at the head of the table, nodding at the Blood Knight Matriarch. "They did, all of us that went to the meeting at least." Sylvanas looked over to her consort and smiled at him. "And I am grateful for that, but..." She looked over to the rest of the Horde leaders. "I know you all feel like we haven't been compensated for the assassination on Garrosh."

"Which is why we are still going to attack them." Halduron said, looking over to the Warchief. "Even after they have held up their end of the deal."

"Yes, they held up their end of the deal. But they also lied about where they were holding my Ranger-General, tried to kill my daughter, twice, and led us into an ambush whilst we were looking for my Ranger-General." Sylvanas looked over to Halduron. "So yes, they held their end, but that doesn't mean we have to. Not after everything that has happened."

"The Warchief is right." Saurfang said, looking over to both Liadrin and Halduron who weren't agreeing with them. "They killed Lieutenant Nazgrim after he was already a prisoner, I don't want to make peace with the race that does that to someone who surrendered." The old orc looked over to Sylvanas and Athrodar. "If we plan to attack today, I will return to the fleet and prepare them for the assault."

Sylvanas bowed her head at him. "Thank you, High Overlord. You may leave and inform the fleet." She looked over to Moira who stood beside Victoria. "Are the siege engines in place and ready to move out?"

"They are, Warchief. Ye can expect the walls to be down within a matter of minutes once the attack starts."

"Good." She looked around the rest of the leaders, namely Lor'themar and Baine who had remained silent. "Anything else?"

"Just glad to see you're happy, Warchief." Baine said, bowing his head to her. "And to see the end of this war, whether it's by fighting or by making peace."

"I second that, Warchief." Lor'themar said, nodding at her. "The sooner this war is over, the sooner our soldiers can go home. Either way, as long as it means peace in the end, my Sin'dorei will fight."

Sylvanas began to grin. "Excellent. Start to prepare your soldiers to move out, we're leaving in an hour." She looked around at the rest of the command tent, watching everyone else nod at her. "You're all dismissed."

Whilst everyone was leaving to prepare their soldiers, Athrodar continued to stand behind his chair and smiled when Sylvanas sat down on hers and yawned. "That's the first time I've ever seen you yawn." He said, making her smile back at him.

"Well you don't have to stare at me like that." She replied, leaning back and closing her eyes, letting out another yawn and covering her mouth. "Stop looking at me! I can feel your eyes on me."

Athrodar chuckled, pulling his chair closer to his Queen and sitting down on it. "It's cute, watching you yawn like that."

"Don't say that.. I didn't want to go from menacing Banshee Queen to cute elven pixie." Sylvanas looked over to Victoria who had a smirk on her face. "What? Not you too."

"Well you do look less angry when you yawn like that. Especially now whilst you're alive." Victoria placed a hand on her mother's arm. "Cute elven pixie and all."

Sylvanas groaned, pulling her hood down over her eyes. "I'm going to have a lot of this, aren't I?"

"Yes you are." Athrodar said, standing up and kissing the top of her head. "You better get used to it."

* * *

Varian walked along the outer wall of Stormwind's defences, looking out into the forest of Elwynn and waiting patiently for Sylvanas to return and agree on peace terms. "Come on... Where are you?" He whispered to himself.

He continued to pace back and forth on the wall, thinking a thousand things at once and having a pit slowly grow in his stomach, getting the feeling something was wrong as it was near midday and nobody from the Horde had come to discuss peace terms. "Something is wrong."

When he looked back at the forest, he saw sever trails of smoke coming towards Stormwind, realising they were siege engines and closing his eyes when the first one appeared through the trees. "We have been lied to..." He muttered, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I knew the Horde couldn't be trusted." He looked around for his closest officer, finding a nearby Lieutenant. "Send word to my Generals, tell them to prepare our defences."

"My King?" The Lieutenant asked, tilting his head a little. "But the Horde..?"

"The Horde are preparing for an attack, we need to defend this city to the last man, now move!" He saw several more siege engines appear from the trees, growing angry at the predictable betrayal. "I should have seen this coming."

Sylvanas and Athrodar rode to the front of the Horde army, looking up at the High King who was glaring down at them. "I don't think he's happy." Athrodar commented, looking over to his Queen. "Perhaps his anger will give us the advantage."

"More of an advantage than we already have?" She asked, grinning at him. "We'll overpower his Alliance quickly and the city will be ours, then I will have my King and you will have your Queen." She looked up at the High King, kicking her mount into moving forward. "But first, I'm going to go talk to him."

Victoria watched her mother ride forward, moving next to Athrodar and looking over to him. "Once this is over, I want to go back home for a while."

"You want to go back to the Undercity? Even after we've taken Stormwind?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. I want to go back home, to Eversong Woods. Just for a couple of weeks, like a holiday or something."

Athrodar began to laugh lightly, nodding his head in agreement. "I think we could all use one of those, but I'm afraid your mother and I will be busy here for a while, just until the city is back to working ways and there won't be any riots or disorder whilst we're gone."

"I can take Viraleth with me." Victoria began to laugh a little. "Titans knows she needs a vacation."

"I'm sure she would like that." Athrodar looked back at the Horde, spotting the Ranger-General near the front of the group looking just as alive as the rest of them. "How is she doing by the way?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it." Victoria began to get sad, looking down at the floor. "She doesn't talk at all to be honest. At least not about anything other than taking Stormwind." The Princess sighed, turning her attention back to her mother who was riding towards the High King. "I don't even think she slept much last night."

"I trust you'll keep an eye on her?" Athrodar asked, watching his daughter nod and placing a hand on her arm. "Report to me or your mother if she seems off, okay? This is a lot for someone who has been locked away for a while, taking part in a siege not even a day after being brought back to life."

"I will, dad. Don't worry." She moved her hand to the one on her arm. "My guard will look after the pair of us."

Athrodar smiled at her. "Okay." He removed his hand from his daughter's, climbing down from his Deathcharger that had remained intact even after he was brought back to life. "Stay here and wait for you mother, I'm going to go check on the siege engines."

"I should have known you would go back on your word." Varian yelled down from the wall he stood on. "The Horde are never to be trusted, I see that now though it's too late to do anything."

Sylvanas smirked at the High King, finding the whole thing amusing. "Funny that you speak of trust. I trusted the Alliance to tell me the truth on the location of my Ranger-General, yet they lied as she was under Stormwind Keep the whole time." She shrugged her shoulders. "I will give you thirty minutes to stand down and allow us entry, or we will force our way in."

"I only need one. Stormwind will always fight against the Horde, long after it's been conquered again." The High King walked away from the parapits on the wall and out of Sylvanas' and the rest of the Horde's line of sight.

"Very well." Sylvanas turned her mount around and began to ride back to the Horde, stopping beside Victoria who was waiting for her. "He's as stubborn as always, though I didn't expect anything less."

Victoria followed her mother back to the rest of the Horde, looking over to Athrodar who was talking to Wilfed and Alonso, along with Sera and Seliana. "I didn't see it before, but he does look happier, doesn't he?"

Sylvanas looked over to her daughter and followed her gaze, smiling when she saw Athrodar smiling as well as the other four with him. "I think it's the first time he's ever felt completely free from Arthas since he was killed by him." Sylvanas climbed down from her mount with Victoria shadowing her mother. "I don't think we told you, but our plan once we were brought back to life was to try and have a baby."

Victoria widened her eyes, though she quickly began to smile at her mother. "I could have a brother or sister?

"You could." Sylvanas said, taking hold of her daughter's hand. "Maybe even more than one. It all depends on how he feels about having a big family."

"I know I want one." Victoria told her, making the Warchief chuckle. "I could be the big sister they all come to for help."

Sylvanas smiled at her, looking down at her hands. "Yes you could." She replied, rubbing her thumb over her daughter's knuckles. "I could ask for nothing less from our Princess."

Athrodar looked over to his wife and daughter talking to each other, both with smiles on their faces and making his smile grow wider. "It's hard to believe you were the deadliest elf on the planet." Serathea said, watching Athrodar glance over to her and roll his eyes. "What? You're just so happy now and that's a good thing."

"I suppose it is." The High General kept his focus on his wife and daughter, feeling his heart beat faster when Sylvanas looked over to him and being taken back a bit by the sensation. "I need to get used to being alive, having my heart beat a thousand times a minute any time she looks at me is so foreign at the moment."

"D'aww, the former Death Knight is feeling proper love for the first time." Seliana stuck her tongue out at Athrodar when he glared at her. "Lighten up, you're going to feel it often and you will get used to it."

"I know I will, it's just a new sensation." Athrodar placed his hand on his heart, feeling it beat hard through his chest. "Excuse me."

The rest of the group watched Athrodar begin to walk over to Sylvanas and Victoria, Serathea tillting her head and trying to figure out what his plan was. "What is he...?" The moment she began to ask, Athrodar placed both his hands on either side of the Warchief's face and kissed her deeply. "Oh.. Well that answers that."

Sylvanas moaned in his mouth when the kiss deepened some more, moving her hands through his hair after pulling down his hood. When they broke apart, Sylvanas gazed into his eyes and felt the same intense feeling in her heart as Athrodar did a few moments ago and almost being knocked off balance by the sensation. "Wow... what was that for?"

"It took a while for my heart to kick in, but the second you looked at me it began to speed up as well as my need to kiss you." He brushed some of her hair back into her hood, gazing into the same loving eyes that were gazing into his. "I love you."

Sylvanas' heart almost skipped a beat after those three words, scaring her for a split second before realising her heart was also playing catch up. "I love you too." She whispered, kissing him again. "Even more so when you kiss me like that."

Athrodar stood a little closer, smiling at her. "I can keep kissing you like that, but our daughter is embarrassed by it and we have a city to take."

Sylvanas looked over to their daughter who had become red faced, looking away from the two of them. "Sorry, he took me by surprise."

"No it's... it's fine." She placed her hands on her cheeks and felt how hot they were, trying to hide the red blush. "Let's just.. Let's just take the city."

Sylvanas began to chuckle when Victoria had gone over to Seliana and Serathea, stepping towards Athrodar and having his arms move around her. "Time to get this siege underway."

Athrodar kissed her on the nose. "After you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Storming Stormwind**

The first shots of the new siege engines Moira and her Dark Iron brought to Stormwind rang out around the city and forest, crumbling half the wall within seconds and giving a small opening to the Horde Army. The moment the second volley of cannonfire was sound, one of the walls came crumbling down and opened up an avanue for the Horde soldiers to charge in.

Leaving no time to wait for another opening, several soldiers, led by Moira and her guard, charged into the breach and began to clash with the Alliance soldiers and militia there. "They're eager." Athrodar commented, standing on a nearby hill with Sylvanas, Victoria and their collective guard, overviewing the siege until it was time to take to the streets of Stormwind.

"She wants to impress me, to make a name for herself in the Horde." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who began to smirk at the idea. "You don't think so?"

"Oh no, I do. I just think the Dark Irons siding with us, defending Ironforge from the occasional skirmish and making these siege engines is enough. I don't think she needs to go head first into the attack with her best warriors to prove anything." Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "Though I suppose it doesn't hurt if she clears a path for us."

"Do you think I can get a pet?" Victoria asked out of the blue, keeping her attention on the walls of Stormwind.

"A pet?" Sylvanas asked, tilting her head at her daughter. "What do you mean?"

"You know, a pet... Like a cat or dog or something." She looked over to her parents who still looked confused. "Something to keep me company whilst nobody else is around."

"Sure?" Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas who shrugged her shoulders. "What uhm... What sort of pet were you thinking?"

"Well, our new home will be big enough, so I was thinking something exotic but also something that reminds me of my first home." She looked over to Sylvanas and then to Athrodar, seeing neither of them were catching on. "A lynx. Or a Hawkstrider. Something in that origin."

"I could try and get you a Nightsaber." Serathea said out loud, listening in to their conversation. "They live longer than both of those animals, can be used as a mount and a loyal friend until it dies."

Victoria looked back at her Captain with eyes full of excitement. "Yes! I would love that! A companion, mount and a pet all into one."

Serathea smiled at her. "I will try my best to get you one. It will be a cub too, so you can train it from a very young age, but it will require a lot of attention, especially in the early years."

Victoria shook her head, waving away her Captain's concern. "That's fine. I will look after it better than anyone." She looked back at her parents who were watching and listening in to their conversation. "If.. If that's okay with you two."

"It's fine with me." Athrodar said, looking over to Sylvanas who was looking at her daughter closely. "Is it okay with you?"

Sylvanas began to nod slowly. "It's fine with me too, as long as you look after it."

"I will!" She exclaimed, already excited about the possiblity of having a Nightstaber. "I want a white one, I think they look the cutest!"

Serathea raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when have you seen a Nightsaber?"

"Books." She told her Captain. "And maybe a few paintings."

The sound of walls crumbling interrupted their conversation, leading to a second breach in the wall followed by a battle shout from Baine who led his Tauren into the fight, leaving Lor'themar and Sylvanas' forces behind for the third and final breach point. "Seliana." Sylvanas said, looking over to her Captain. "Send work to Viraleth and tell her to prepare for the final breach. She will be leading our forces in."

The Royal Ranger Captain bowed her head and began to leave with Victoria watching her climb down from the hill. "Are you sure that's the best course of action?" She asked, looking over to her mother once Seliana have rejoined the Forsaken army. "I don't think she's ready to lead anyone, not for at least a week or two."

"Your concern is noted, honey, but I have known Viraleth for most of my life and she has been through worse things than being locked up under Stormwind Keep." Sylvanas looked back at her Ranger-General who was being debriefed. "She will be fine, trust me. If anything goes wrong, we will be nearby to help."

Victoria nodded, though she wasn't convinced, watching the siege engines bombard the gatehouse for several volleys before that too collapsed and made a breach point for the Horde. "We're ready to go." She said, watching her mother give the order to attack to the remaining forces waiting outside the city.

Athrodar drew his swords, finding them a lot heavier now than they were in undeath. "I'm definately going to need new swords..." He muttered, placing one back in its sheath and using two hands for the other one he had out. "This will be a new challenge, though I suspect it will be a fun one."

Sylvanas took out her bow, nocking an arrow in place and watching Viraleth lead the third and final group through the gatehouse. "Stay close to me, my love. I don't want us to fall at the final hurdle."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on going anywhere else." Athrodar said, following his Queen closely as they climbed down from their hill and joined the fighting at the gates of Stormwind. As soon as they joined the fight however, most of the bridge had been cleared and several Horde soldiers were pouring into the Trade District. "Like carving a hot knife through butter." The High General commented, grinning at how much easier this was going to be than he first imagined.

* * *

"Barricade the doors." Varian commanded, making his way into Stormwind Keep. "We will make this the most costly place to attack in the city."

"But, my King, they have taken the Trade District and are moving to the Mage district as we speak." One of the guards said.

"That is why we are barricading the doors to the Keep." Varian told him, facing the guard. "They can't claim Stormwind if the Keep isn't in their hands." He looked over to the great doors that were quickly having large beams of wood placed across it. "It will hold them off for as long as it can before we have to fight."

Just as Varian was making his way up to the Throne Room, there was a loud bang on the door which forced him to turn around and look at it. Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, he turned back around to walk towards his throne, only to hear it again. "Men, what is that?"

"I think the Horde are at the doors, my King." One of them said, looking back at the door when it banged again.

"Hurry up and finish barricading the doors, we are running out of time."

Saurfang and his Orcs stood on the opposite side of the doors to the High King, all of them moving aside when they brought forward a battering ram that was shipped to the port by the fleet. "Tear down these doors! Kill anyone who tries to attack, leave the civilians."

Vol'jin stood beside the old Orc, leaving his Darkspear Trolls to defend the rear should they get outflanked. "De harbour be clear and de Warchief be attacking de Mage District."

"Good, that should keep the rest of their forces occupied." Saurfang inspected his axe, brushing a hand across the head and looking at himself in the reflection. "This will be our last fight. Let's make it a good one."

The air was filled by loud bangs from the battering ram in front of Stormwind Keep, the sound echoing through the halls that Varian stood in and drawing his sword when the door began to give way. "Shields up!" He commanded, splitting his sword, Shalamayne, into two seperate blades. "Hold the line, no matter how many bodies they throw at us we must hold the line!"

The battering ram hit the gates once more, punching a small hole in the door and allowing a couple of archers to let loose arrows through it before the battering ram hit it again. "Shields up!" Varian commanded, standing behind the wall of Royal Guards. "Block those arrows!"

"Prepare for combat." Saurfang said, holding onto his axe tightly and watching as the great doors of Stormwind keep began to give way to the battering ram. "Leave the High King to me, I will personally cleave him in half myself."

"My trolls be keeping da rest of dem at bay." Vol'jin told the High Overlord.

"Good. Keep our backs safe whilst we deal with them. Though there shouldn't be much resistance coming our way." Saurfang watched the battering ram hit the doors and punch a big enough hole into them that several orcs began to pour through. "Smash their lines! Break down their defences! The Horde will paint the Keep with Alliance blood!" Saurfang roared before charging into the breach, having the battering ram knock down more of the door and allowing more Orcs to flood in.

"Stand your ground!" Varian commanded, trying to find Saurfang in the middle of the fighting and finding it to be more difficult than he imagined. "Leave the High Overlord to me! I will make sure to take out one of their leaders before this is over."

With one final hit of the battering ram, the doors to the Keep burst open and with it, came a tide of Orcs that stormed through, clashing steel with the human soldiers defending their King's home and already knowing it was going to be a long grind to break their lines.

* * *

Athrodar sat down on the broken bridge between the Mage District and where the Park used to be, dangling his legs over to side and looking at the scorched ground and the beginnings of construction in the district. "We have to repair this once we've taken the city." He said, cleaning off his blade and looking over to Sylvanas who was standing beside him. "Maybe remake The Park but even better than it was."

Sylvanas looked behind her and towards the Royal Rangers standing at the foot of the bridge guarding their backs and sitting down beside her consort when she felt safe. "Do you even know what it looked like before it was destroyed?"

Athrodar moved his arm around his Queen, pulling her in closer until her head was resting on the right side of his chest. "I remember parts. Though I suspect if we just rebuild the foundations, we could get Druids to make it into a new park."

"I like the way you think." Sylvanas said, looking up at him and kissing his cheek. "Then we could, maybe, use the park for when we need time alone."

Athrodar began to chuckle, nodding his head at her proposition. "That's not a bad shout, though we would have to request a private area for the two of us. Maybe we could get the Druids working on that too."

The Warchief began to laugh, moving an arm around him and holding herself tightly against her consort. "And what would we use that private area for exactly?"

"You know exactly what we would use it for." Athrodar told her, kissing her deeply when they both looked at each other and making her lay on her back, leaning over her and smiling. "We would use it to get away from everything for a while." He said, knowing she thought he meant sex. "We'll have a bed for whatever you're thinking."

Sylvanas hit his chest, sitting up and shaking her head but still smiling at his comment. "That's not what I was thinking." Her hand remained on his chest, covering his heart and feeling it beat in his chest. "Though I suppose we could use it for that as well..." She whispered, looking into his eyes and feeling her heart beat ten times faster.

"We could." He whispered back, leaning a little closer and pressing his head against hers. "Though I suppose that also goes into the being alone part. Just the two of us, laying in the grass and looking up at the night sky."

Sylvanas' smile widened, nodding her head against his. "I would love that. Laying beside you, knowing we wouldn't be interrupted and looking up at the stars."

"Perhaps we could have Windrunner Spire renovated and make it our home away from home." Athrodar tilted her head up when she looked down to think about it, smiling at his Queen and putting her mind at ease. "We could have it as a place to raise our kids."

Sylvanas tilted her head. "Kids? With an 'S' at the end?"

The High General nodded, spinning around where he sat and facing her completely whilst crossing his legs. "I know you want more than just one, excluding the daughter we have now." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, watching her close her eyes and lean into his head the second he touched her. "I want as many as you want. We could have a huge family if that's what will make you happy."

Sylvanas laughed lightly, keeping her eyes closed and not noticing the couple tears of joy that bwere falling from them. "I want as many as we can handle." She said, choking up a little and launching herself at him for a tight hug. "You've made me soft." She whispered in his ear, holding onto the back of his head and keeping him in her embrace. "But I'm not complaining, not if it means I get to keep you."

"Of course you will keep me." He whispered back to her, kissing her cheek. "I am going to stay by your side until you're sick of me, and even then I will be difficult to get rid of." When he heard her laugh, he began to laugh with her. "We may have missed years before Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas, but we now have the rest of our lives together once this war is over."

"We do." She agreed, burying her head in his neck. "But I prefer this over having you before Arthas' invasion. Who knows how we would have ended up." She pulled herself off him and shook her head. "No, this is perfect, even if we had to jump a thousand hoops just to get here."

"Dad?" Victoria called, turning the corner and finding her parents sitting on the edge of the broken bridge. "You told me to come find you if something was wrong with Viraleth."

Athrodar stood up, helping Sylvanas onto her feet. "What happened?"

Victoria shook her head. "I don't know, we were sitting at the foot of the mage tower, waiting for our next orders when suddenly she began to cry."

Both Athrodar and Sylvanas followed their daughter towards Viraleth who was curled up in a ball, her head buried in her lap and still crying, catching everyone's attention who was nearby. "Viraleth?" Sylvanas said, crouching down in front of her. "Talk to me, what happened?"

"I.. I don't know, my Lady... I just began to feel sad." She breathed in through her mouth, though the sound was trembling as her bottom lip quivered. "I saw everyone was talking and laughing and.. I don't know, I just felt.."

"Sad?" Sylvanas asked, trying to finish her sentence for her and watching her nod. "And you don't know why?" She saw her Ranger-General shake her head. "Do you want us here, just Victoria or none of us?"

Viraleth looked up at them, her bloodshot eyes giving it away that she was crying as well as the tears streaming down her face. "Just her." She muttered, reaching a hand out to Victoria.

The Princess sat down beside her, moving an arm around the Ranger-General and having her lean into her body. "I'm here if you want to talk." She whispered to Viraleth, looking up at her parents who were concerned for their General. "I'll come find you if it gets worse."

Sylvanas nodded, taking hold of Athrodar's arm and pulling him away. "Okay, sweetie. We won't be far."

As they were walking away, Athrodar saw a glimpse of Thal'ena sitting on her own and looking around at the Horde army. "One second." He said, kissing the top of Sylvanas' hand before walking over to the former Blood-Princess. "A word."

Thal'ena looked up at him, her blue eyes looking innocent compared to the deathly black ones she had in undeath. "Yes?"

"My daughter, Victoria. What exactly was it you done to her?" He began to slowly pace back and forth in front of her. "Did you hurt her?"

"What? No. The spell was harmless, it was just there to get her to like me enough that she would fall in love with me." The mage shrugged her shoulders, looking over to the Princess and the Ranger-General. "Clearly it didn't work as intended because the moment she got her back, I have been ignored."

Despite hearing her admission to manipulating his daughter, Athrodar somehow felt sorry for her. He let out a long sigh before asking her a question. "Look, Sylvanas will probably kill me when she finds out, but would you like to be our court Magister once we take this city?"

Thal'ena frowned at him, tilting her head slightly. "And what would a 'Court Magister' position entail?"

"You'd be in charge of the mages in Stormwind, anything to do with magic that could threaten or help the city as well as be one of our advisors." He crouched down in front of the mage who remained sat on the floor. "What do you say? I could use your experience."

Thal'ena looked down and thought about it, growing a small smile when a question crossed her mind. "Do I get my own room in the keep?"

Athrodar smiled back at her. "Yes, you would. I couldn't have one of our advisors trek all the way from the mage district to the keep every day." He shrugged his shoulders. "And who knows, perhaps you'll find it better to be a part of something than to sit here on your own."

Thal'ena looked away from him but continued to smile, thinking about the offer some more. "Okay." She said after a few seconds. "I suppose it's better than doing nothing."

"Good. Then as your first assignment, you will explain to my daughter what you did." Athrodar offered her a hand to help her up. "You have my word that nothing will happen to you, but I would advise you to tell her all the same."

Thal'ena took his hand and stood up. "Yeah, okay... I suppose I should."

Athrodar watched the former Blood-Princess make her way over to his daughter, being joined by Sylvanas once the conversation was over. "Do I want to know what that was about?" She asked, interlocking her fingers with his when she took hold of his hand.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." He looked down to her and saw she wouldn't take that as an answer and was actually waiting for a real one. "I asked her to be our Court Magister, once she apologises to our daughter for attempting to manipulate her." He held up his other hand to stop her from yelling out loud. "It didn't take much affect because she was still more concerned for Viraleth than anything else."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him, hating that he kept that from her. "Why am I just being told this now?"

"Because your reaction wouldn't be a very positive one." He saw her begin to glare at him. "Case and point."

Sylvanas let go of his hand and began to walk away from him. "Fine, then I won't react to anything anymore."

Athrodar rolled his eyes, catching up to her and holding her from behind. "Don't be silly." He kissed her on the neck. "This wasn't that big of a concern because it had no affect on our daughter." He continued to hug her, planting kisses up and down her neck and ignoring the looks they were getting from the rest of the Horde. "I should have told you, I am sorry." He whispered.

"Yes, you should have." She said, smiling when he continued to kiss her neck and finding it difficult to stay mad at him. "Stop before we accidentally do something we haven't got time for."

"Are you angry with me?" He asked, knowing she wasn't but wanting to hear it from her.

"I will be if you continue." She told him, making him stop his onslaught of light kisses to her neck. "Thank you." She said, leaning into him when he didn't let go of her. "We should start moving out towards the last two districts. Saurfang should have taken the Dwarven District and moving onto the Keep by now."

"Old Town." Athrodar quietly said, kissing her ear. "I would like to pay Elaria a visit before we move towards The Cathedral. I'm sure she hasn't heard about what Velen has done."

Sylvanas nodded, glancing over her shoulder and towards him. "Sure. We haven't come across the Prophet yet, so I assume he's in the Cathedral with his Draenei."

"Good, that means we have time to explain everything to him." Athrodar span his Queen and Warchief around, kissing her deeply despite having caught some of the Horde's attention, including Lor'themar who looked over at the wrong time. "I love you." He whispered to her shortly after pressing his forehead against hers and taking hold of her hand.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him, closing her eyes and taking the next few seconds in. "Let's go claim our new home."


	32. Chapter 32

**Ancestors Watch Over Us**

Saurfang charged towards Varian with an enraged roar, swinging his great axe down towards his head and being stopped mere inches from impact by Varian's two swords. "You are a worth opponent." The High Overlord said, grinning at the High King when his axe was slowly moving closer to his face. "The honour of killing you will be mine."

"You'd have to kill me first, High Overlord." Varian said through gritted teeth, finding the strength to push away the far stronger Orc. "A task you will find very challenging."

Saurfang swung his axe up in a long, arcing motion, making Varian lean back to dodge it. "I have been to many wars and I am yet to be dealt the death blow." He parried two blows from the High King when he launched a counterattack, ducking under the third swing and punching Varian in the gut.

Varian recoiled back a bit, looking up at the High Overlord who was already swinging his axe for the next attack and parrying it quickly before sidestepping out the way of the next. "So that's how you're going to play this?"

The High Overlord growled at him, charging forward and having his attacks either parried or dodged by the quicker human. "Why? Why did you killed him after he surrendered?"

"A message needed to be sent to your Warchief." Varian told him, attacking with both of his swords at once. "It could have been anyone, but Lieutenant Nazgrim struck me as the sort who would fight until the end." The High King smirked at the old Orc. "Which he did until I lopped his head off."

Saurfang, in a fit of rage, swung his great axe at the High King, missing him by inches as Varian dodged to attack. "You're getting slow, High Overlord."

The old Orc let out a growl of anger, swinging his axe again and making the High King parry it with his swords, having the head of the axe cut deeply into his shoulder when his strength overwhelmed Varian. "Quick enough to draw blood." Saurfang said, dodging a sword swung from an Alliance soldier and embedding the head of his axe in their chest. "And to kill one of your soldiers."

Varian watched the soldier bleed out on the floor, looking up to the rest of his forces and watching them get cut down quickly. "Fall back!" He commanded his remaining forces. "Fall back to the command room!"

Saurfang watched the humans retreat, not allowing Varian to escape his grasp and charging at him, tackling and knocking him off him feet. "You are not escaping me!" He roared, raising a fist and punching the High King square in the jaw, raising another fist and feeling a sharp pain in his side.

Varian pulled the dagger out of the High Overlord's side that he had pulled from his boot, piercing his skin again when he plunged the knife into him once more. "Your Warchief got you killed, Saurfang." Varian said through gritted teeth, pulling out the knife and plunging it into the old Orc's stomach, pushing him to one side and getting back onto his feet before slowly backing away towards the command room. "She led you into a war that didn't need to happen."

Saurfang tried to stand up and follow him, only to collapse down onto his knees and cover his wounds with his hand the best he could, tasting blood in his mouth as he watched the High King and his remaining forces lock themselves in the command room. "An honourable death..." He muttered, closing his eyes and waiting for death to take hold of him.

"Saurfang!" Vol'jin exclaimed, crouching down in front of him and inspecting the old Orc's wounds. "Don't worry, da healers be on deir way."

"No..." The old Orc muttered, looking down at his blood covered hand. "Leave me.. I have been in too many wars.. This is my time."

Vol'jin looked over to the room Varian had his men had retreated into, hearing them stack things in front of the door to make life more difficult for the Horde. "Da Warchief would not be happy if ya just died with no healing."

"Then don't tell her." Saurfang said, coughing up some blood and spitting it on the floor. "Take the Keep for the Horde. The soldiers will look to you to lead them now."

"Da priests and shaman be nearby, dey could heal you." Vol'jin repeated, placing a hand on Saurfang's shoulder. "Let dem."

"No!" Saurfang growled at him, pushing the Troll away. "I have waited too long for this day, I will die to the blade of a King. My ancestors will be proud I was strong enough to wound him."

"Den at least let me help you move into a more comfortable position."

The High Overlord nodded, being helped up onto his feet by the Darkspear Chieftain and moved to a nearby wall, leaning back against it. "Keep a close eye on the Warchief once we have taken Stormwind. Stop her should she try to do anything that goes against the Horde."

"If what ya told me is true, she be living again." Vol'jin shook his head. "I don't tink she be a threat to da Horde."

"Just keep an eye on her, Vol'jin." Saurfang said, closing his eyes and feeling his life slip away. "Athrodar is already too far gone and will follow her blindly... Someone has to keep a clear head."

"I'll be nearby should someting happen. If I can get through to Athrodar he might help stop whatever plan she comes up wid." Vol'jin looked over to Saurfang who wasn't moving, placing two fingers on his neck and letting out a slow sigh. "Be wid ya ancestors now." He muttered, looking over to the Horde army gathering to look at their High Overlord. "Da Alliance be locking demselves in dat room. De King killed Saurfang, let's give him da same."

* * *

"Do you want me to join you?"

Athrodar looked over his shoulder and towards Sylvanas who stood closely behind him, nodding his head slowly. "She won't try anything if you're there. She can't risk having the Horde after her for years to come."

"I would like to join you too." Serathea said, stepping forward the moment Athrodar placed a hand on the door. "She is my sister, I want her to see me living again."

Athrodar nodded once to her. "I suspected as much. You can join too." He looked back at the rest of their group of guards and towards their daughter. "Keep everyone else out here."

Victoria smiled at him. "Will do."

Athrodar pushed open the door to the inn, finding it to be abandoned but not believing for a second it actually was, placing a hand behind his back and gripping the hilt of his knife resting there. "Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Elaria knows how to hide in plain sight."

They slowly walked through the inn, reaching the back room as seeing Elaria sit at the table in the middle of the room, spinning her knife around. "Hiding in plain sight?" Sylvanas whispered to Athrodar, just to tease him.

That made him sigh and shake his head. "So maybe she wasn't hiding in plain sight today." He whispered back, removing his hand from his knife and slowly making his way towards the table. "Elaria?"

"We're closed. In case you haven't noticed, there's a siege going on." She told him, not looking over to either one of them.

"Even for family?" Sera asked, stepping forward and walking towards her sister, sitting down opposite her and taking hold of her hand, grabbing her attention in the process. "I have been worried about you."

"Sera? Y-you're alive!?" Elaria looked over to Athrodar and Sylvanas, seeing they too were alive and not believing it. "I... I must be dreaming, because you're all undead, forsaken. None of you should look like you are."

"Hey," Athrodar began, walking over to her, "it's us, we're alive." He smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And we're close to taking Stormwind. I came by to check on you before we take the last couple of districts."

Elaria let go of her knife, looking over to Athrodar and Sylvanas who stood to her left with Serathea still holding onto her other hand. "Why? How?"

"Velen done this to us, after we said we would make peace with the Alliance if and when he found a way." Athrodar looked back at his wife who smiled at him. "Something we wouldn't be keeping since the Alliance tried to kill, or at the very least capture, our daughter twice."

"Is she alive again?" Elaria asked, looking over to Serathea who nodded. "Okay, that's good. She was always too innocent to be undead." She looked back over to Athrodar and Sylvanas who she had noticed were holding each other's hand. "So other than to check on me, why else are you here?"

Athrodar smirked at the always second guessing Night Elf. "Very well, since you asked. My Captain was killed not too long ago and since I'm alive now, the position for Captain of my personal guard has opened up to practically anyone good enough to take up such a role. Since you asked for a big room in the Keep once we take it, I was wondering if you would also like to be my Captain." He glanced over to Sylvanas who was a little surprised he asked. "You'll keep me safe and I'll keep you company."

"And Luna?" Elaria asked, looking over to a door on the other side of the room. "What will she be doing?"

Athrodar looked over to the door as well, figuring that's where the Draenei was listening in. "She could be the court healer." He looked back at Sylvanas who nodded once, agreeing with his offer. "If she would so wish it."

The door slowly opened, revealing Lunarii and her surprised expression at both the offer and actually seeing the three former undead elves now living. "Y-you want me to be your healer?"

"Amongst other things, yes." Athrodar looked back at Sylvanas who stepped forward to explain the offer some more.

"Your main role will be the court healer, but you will also advise us on how to deal with the general public." Sylvanas took hold of Athrodar's hand, sidestepping a little closer to him. "We would do it ourselves, but a friendly face would probably be better."

"Someone who isn't Horde?" Luna asked, watching the two of them nod. "Anything else?"

Both Sylvanas and Athrodar looked over to each other, not finding anything else to say. "Not at the moment." Athrodar said, looking over to the Draenei. "But if there is something else we can let you know?"

Lunarii nodded. "Okay. Then I will take the offer." She looked over to Elaria who was too busy staring at her sister in disbelief. "As long as I am sharing the same room as Elaria."

Athrodar watched Elaria look up and over to the Draenei, smiling warmly at her. "Very well. I suggest you get prepared to leave soon, I will return once the city is ours and bring you to the Keep should you both accept the offer."

Sylvanas began to make her way towards the door leading out of the inn, looking over to Athrodar who was being hugged by Elaria. "_Come on._" She said in Thalassian.

"_Okay._" He replied in the same tongue, pulling himself free from Elaria's grip. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He saw the Night Elf nod, patting her on the arm. "Good, okay then. Stay here and don't get into trouble whilst we go take this city."

Sylvanas opened the door for her consort, following him out shortly after with Serathea hot on their heels. "Are you ready, my love?" The Warchief asked, placing her hand on Athrodar's face when he span around to face her. "The final push in our plan." She saw he looked a little distracted, moving her hand down to his chin and lowering his head so he was looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right." He said, leaning his head into her hand. "We've had no updates from Saurfang or Vol'jin on how the fight is going for the Keep. I'm worried something has happened."

"Hey, look at me." She said when his attention moved away from her, placing her other hand on his face. "Nothing has happened because they would have told us. And if something has happened, we will make sure the Alliance pay for it." She pulled his head down and kissed him. "Stay close to me and we'll see the rest of this siege through, okay?"

"I will, don't worry." He whispered, kissing her shortly after. "Let's go to the Keep and help Saurfang and Vol'jin. Victoria can secure the Cathedral with Lor'themar, Moira and Baine."

Sylvanas nodded, smiling at him. "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

Vol'jin stood behind the Horde soldiers trying to break down the command room door, watching the door not budge an inch and frowning at it. "Dey be making it impossible to break in." He Darkspear Chieftain looked back at the many soldiers waiting for the door to be open, seeing their impatience as well as anger towards it remaining shut. "Use ya axes! Break down da door."

Athrodar, Sylvanas and their guard made it to the Keep just as Vol'jin yelled the order, the High General catching a glimpse of Saurfang who was sat up against a wall with shaman tending to his body. "No.. How?" He asked when he realised he was dead.

"He fought the High King." One of the shaman told him, cleaning the blood off of Saurfang's armour. "He wounded him but paid the price. He is with his ancestors now."

"Where is the High King now?" Sylvanas asked, fully aware of Athrodar's pained look at the loss of a great warrior.

"He locked himself and his remaining guard in the command room, Warchief." The shaman replied, going back to tending to Saurfang's body.

Sylvanas took hold of Athrodar's hand and began to pull him away from the High Overlord. "Come with me."

Athrodar was pulled away from Saurfang's body, looking over to Sylvanas when she turned the corner into a corridor and shut the door behind them. "What are you doing?" He asked the moment the door shut.

"I need you to focus on me now, okay?" Sylvanas had an aura of seriousness about her, as well as a look in her eyes that showed she was focused on the task. "This is about to be the most important hour of our lives and I need you by my side." She leaned forward and kissed him. "So are you by my side?"

Athrodar kissed his Queen in return, pressing his head against hers shortly after. "I am by your side." He whispered, stroking her cheek with one finger and tracing a line down to her bottom lip. "How are we going to get Varian out of that room?"

"We take it by force." She told him, watching him frown a little. "You don't agree?"

"Let me talk to him, to all of them inside that room. If we could get them to surrender, we don't have to fight and the city will be ours." He saw that she was finding it difficult to agree to those terms, nodding slowly and smiling a little. "I see you don't agree this time."

"Do we have to keep Varian alive?" She asked.

"No, but he could prove to be a good bargaining chip should Theramore decide to become a nuisance." Athrodar moved his hands to Sylvanas' waist, pulling her in slowly. "Keep him locked up, or send him back to Theramore and keep a close eye on them, stopping whatever plan they have should one begin to form."

Sylvanas began to smile. "That's not the worst idea you've had." She said, leaning forward and resting her head on his chest, moving her arms around him. "You know he won't surrender, right?"

"I know." Athrodar smiled the moment she hugged him, having the smell of lavender hit his nose for the first time and not stopping himself from inhaling deeply. "When did you have time for a bath?" He asked quietly, hearing her chuckle in his arms.

"Whilst you were sleeping, I went into Lor'themar's camp and asked around for some stuff to clean myself." She hugged him tighter, looking up at him with a flirtatious smile. "Perhaps there is a room with just a huge bath we could use after the siege is over."

"You mean like a royal bathhouse?" He asked, watching her smile widen. "I think I would enjoy that... Especially if it's just the two of us."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him, having the flirtatious smile plastered to her face. "The two of us naked, wet and alone in a hot bath? You sure know how to tease me, my love."

"I mean.. We could go now and try to find one." Athrodar suggested, pulling Sylvanas' hood down and combing his hand through her hair. "Who knows, maybe the rest of the Horde will take care of Varian before we come back."

"Maybe." She said, walking her fingers up his chest. "If we find one within the next five minutes, I could be pursuaded to join you." She placed her hand flat on his chest, stopping him the second he began to move forward. "Five minutes, okay? If we don't find what we're looking for, we are coming back here."

Athrodar smirked, knowing he could pursuade her to continue for a few minutes longer. "Five minutes."

Sylvanas took hold of his hand, leading him further down the corridor. "Let's hunt for this bath then." She said, opening the first couple of doors they came across and finding nothing of interest.

Once they reached a third different corridor, Athrodar opened the door in the middle and found exactly what they were looking for, growing a wide smile and looking back at his Queen who rolled her eyes and shook her head. "A deal's a deal." He said, walking backwards into the room and pulling Sylvanas along with him. "You'll enjoy it, a little alone time with me to relieve any stress you might have."

Sylvanas watched him begin to take off his boots, gauntlets and cloak, smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. "You're actually going to do this?"

"Of course." He said, taking off his shoulderguards and tunic, throwing them to one side and watching her stare at his chest. "Now are you going to drool at the sight of me or join me?" He asked, offering her a hand.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him after his comment, but began to ease off when he smiled at her, always finding it difficult to stay mad at him when he smiled at her. "Fine. I suppose we could use some time to ourselves whilst everyone else is busy." She watched Athrodar take off his leggings and walk backwards into the bath, followed shortly by him watching her shed her armour. "Want me to go quicker or slower?"

Athrodar grinned at her. "Definately slower." He replied, moving to the opposite side of the bath and sitting down, watching her put on a little show for him and she deliberately bent over to take off her leggings. "You are such a tease." He told her, hearing her giggle whilst she took off her leggings, standing up straight and having only her breastplate on. "Come here, let me take it off for you."

"In the water?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied, watching her tentatively dip a toe in to test out the temperature before placing her foot in the bath, followed by her other foot and letting out a satisfied sigh when she was far enough in for the water to be at her waist.

"This feels really nice." She commented, making her way over to him and climbing onto his lap when she reached him. "And this feels even better." She whispered, feeling her breastplate loosen before it was taken off and placed to the side. "Now what?" She asked him quietly when they both began to gaze into each others eyes.

"Now we do whatever you want." He replied in an equal tone, smirking when she took hold of him before pushing himself inside her. "A good choice."

Sylvanas chuckled, nodding her head and biting her bottom lip. "It's a very good choice, especially when I'm not carrying your child yet."

Athrodar watched her slowly bounce up and down, moving his hands to her waist and taking one of her breasts into his mouth, forcing a moan out of her. "We're just going to have to keep going until you are." He told her, showing an equal amount of love to her second breast as he did her first. "I want us to have a little Prince or Princess."

Sylvanas held his head against her chest, moaning loudly into his ear just to get him more aroused. "A Prince for my King." She whispered in his ear before gently biting the bottom of it. "And a Queen said King could fuck on a regular basis."

"An offer I mean to take full advantage of." Athrodar told her, kissing his Queen, wife and the love of his life.

The next several minutes were more of the same, Sylvanas riding her consort like a wild buck whilst Athrodar whispered sweet nothings to her as well as worshipping as much of her body as he could, more so when she began to moan louder until an orgasm struck her hard, holding her close to him. "By the light..." She whispered, panting in his ear and feeling him still moving his hips up and down. "I love being alive again... That felt incredible."

"I'm not finished yet." He told her, hearing her giggle. "Can you go again?"

"I certainly can." She told him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him as she began to bounce up and down on top of him once more, rocking her hips back and forth at the same time to speed up his orgasm.

It only took a couple of minutes before Athrodar was painting her womb with his seed, having his Queen collapse on top of him and resting her head on his chest. "See?" He said, stroking her hair as she listened to his heart beating. "This was always going to be better than waiting for a door to be knocked down."

Sylvanas looked around the room, smiling as they were still alone and looking back at her husband who was watching her. "This is my new favourite room." She told him, tilting her head when he just smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... You look so beautiful I can't stop staring at you."

Sylvanas' heart skipped a beat before feeling it speed up at just those words, launching herself at him and kissing him hard on the lips, slipping her tongue past his lips and stroking it across his tongue, almost forgetting to breathe when Athrodar deepened the kiss some more, holding her tightly against him as the kiss consumed them both. They only broke apart to gaze into each other's eyes, though that only lasted a minute or two at a time before they both began to kiss each other again, finding a whole new level to their love since being brought back to life.

The next time they broke apart however was when Seliana could be heard calling for the two of them, listening to her open door after door until she reached their room. "My Lady, the Alliance have... Oh, sorry."

Sylvanas held herself against her consort, though she turned her head a little to catch a glimpse of her Captain. "What was that about the Alliance?"

Seliana was distracted by Athrodar's naked body, shaking her head to clear her mind before responding. "The soldiers have surrendered the moment they broke down the door to the command room."

"And Varian?" Athrodar asked, catching a glimpse of Sylvanas looking over to him before looking over her shoulder towards her Captain. "Did he surrender too?"

"He did not, but the Horde soldiers managed to subdue him and keep him bound in chains. He is waiting in the Throne Room with the rest of the Horde, including your daughter." Seliana's eyes began to roam over Athrodar's body once more, looking up at Sylvanas and seeing her curious grin. "I.. I apologise my Lady, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Seliana." Sylvanas said with a smile. "Feel free to join us any time we are in here." She looked over to Athrodar who raised an eyebrow. "You've earned it." She said softly, lightly kissing him on the lips. "And an extra play thing for us." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, my Lady. I will consider it." She made to leave, looking back at them when she didn't get an answer. "How long will you be?"

Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who nodded slightly. "We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you, Seliana."


	33. Chapter 33

**A Long Awaited Victory**

Varian was on his knees in front of the throne he once sat on, finding it difficult to even look at it now as he had failed to defend his home from the Horde, despite the odds being heavily against him. "The High King of Stormwind, on his knees before my throne." Sylvanas said, entering the room with Athrodar closely behind. "The question I have to ask myself is: What should I do with you?"

Sylvanas sat down on the throne and cross one leg over the other, having Athrodar stand beside her and offer two choices for the former High King. "Stay locked up in the Stockades, or return to Theramore and be with your son. Both options involve giving us Stormwind and both options involve being watched closely by the Horde." Athrodar looked down at Varian who refused to look at them. "The choice is yours, though there are no other options."

When he didn't respond, Sylvanas sat forward a little. "Are you not responding now? My consort gave you two options."

"Kill me, be done with me and move on." Varian told them, not looking up at either Sylvanas or Athrodar. "You won the war, why are you keeping me around?"

"Because you could be useful to us in the future." Sylvanas told him, looking over to Victoria who was making her way to stand on the other side of her.

Varian caught a glimpse of the Princess, looking up at both Athrodar and Sylvanas for the first time since his capture. "I tried to kill your daughter, twice. I captured your Ranger-General and lied to everyone about where I was keeping her. I even thought about torturing her. Why won't you kill me!?"

Sylvanas just smirked at the former High King, uncrossing her legs and standing up from the throne, waving Seliana and her guard over. "I am keeping you around because you would rather die than see the Horde in control of Stormwind. And since you see no honour in killing yourself, I trust you will be around for a long time." Once Seliana placed her hands under Varian's arm and lifted him up onto his feet, Sylvanas held up her hand and made them wait. "Put him in the stockades until he is ready to talk."

As they were taking Varian away, Athrodar saw Seliana, Elaria and Lunarii walk through the long corridor leading to the throne room and leaned closer to Sylvanas. "I'll show them their room." He whispered to his Queen, kissing her lightly before making his way over to them. "Let's start this tour." He said, watching Elaria roll her eyes at him.

"I better have a good view." The Night Elf said, following Athrodar into one of the many corridors.

Meanwhile, Victoria watched several of the Horde soldiers tend to the few wounded as well as rest from the fighting they had endured. "So this really happened?" She asked, looking over to her mother who began to smile. "We have the city?"

Sylvanas extended her hand out to her daughter who took hold of it, smiling up at her. "We have Stormwind." She told her, finding it a little hard to believe herself. "It's finally ours."

Victoria saw more than just happiness in her mother's eyes. For the first time in her llife she saw what looked to be undescribable relief. "We can rest now, mom." She whispered to her, squeezing her hand a little. "We don't have to fight."

Sylvanas smiled at her innocence, knowing she had no idea what was to come next and the amount of fighting they still had to do. "Come here." She said, patting her lap and watching the Princess sit on top of it sortly after, brushing some hair away from her face when she pulled down her daughter's hood. "You are right, we don't have to fight anymore." She said, looking down the long corridor that had several Horde soldiers resting in. "But we must fight to keep the peace your father and I are working so hard to obtain."

Victoria looked down at her mother's hand, rubbing a thumb over the sapphire on her ring. "So there's no rest?"

"Not for your father and I, no." Sylvanas pulled her daughter closer and hugged her. "But you and countless others can lay down your arms, for this fight won't be to take a city or town or an entire faction." She kissed her on the cheek. "The fight will be to make sure you and countless others are safe, that there will be no future wars like the one we have just won."

"So you're fighting for a better future? For who?"

Sylvanas smiled, letting out a small chuckle and squeezing her daughter a little tighter. "For you. You're our Princess, our daughter. We want what is best for you, which we believe is a future where you don't have to worry about fighting."

Victoria smiled, cuddling up to her mother who continued to hug her. "I love you. Both of you, for doing this."

"We love you too." Sylvanas told her, kissing her on the cheek again. "And even though he's not here to say it, we are both very proud of the young leader you're becoming."

* * *

"Look at the view!" Lunarii exclaimed, making her way to the balcony of her new room and looking out at the city and towards the ocean in the distance and inhaling deeply through her nose. "And the air smells so clean here."

Elaria smiled, looking down at her hand that was pulling on her fingers and not realising Athrodar had noticed it. "When are you going to ask her?" He asked the Night Elf.

"Ask her what? I don't have anything to ask her." She replied quickly, looking over to him at the same time and noticing him staring at her hand. "What are you looking at?"

"You're fiddling with your hand, something I know you only do when you're unsure on something." He looked up at the Night Elf who looked back down at her hand, letting go of it when she realised she was still doing it. "So what's the question on your mind? Marriage, or just the first stage of asking her to be your girlfriend?"

Elaria placed her hand over his mouth and glared at him, shushing him at the same time. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him, hearing him chuckle into her hand and seeing he was proud he could still read her after all these years. "Ugh, fine... I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend..." She shuddered at the word, always finding it childish but not knowing a better alternative. "Are you happy? You guessed it first time."

When she removed her hand, Athrodar continued to smile at her though it wasn't a cocky smile, it was a warm smile that told her he was in fact happy for her. "I'm happy for you, the last couple of years haven't been easy on you and I'm sorry for that. I just want you to be happy now."

"Thank you." Elaria said, lowering her gaze from his face and looking down at her hand that was pulling on her other once more. "You know, now that I'm your Captain I am going to make your life hell."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Athrodar told her, laughing when she laughed. "So how do you like your room?"

Elaria looked around the immediate area, nodding her head slowly at how spacious it was. "It's nice, better than I was expecting."

"Will the owner of the room before us return to try and claim it back?" Lunarii asked, walking into the room after overhearing Athrodar's question. "I don't know if I want to get into an arguement about a room."

Athrodar laughed, waving away her concern. "If they come back and try to start anything, talk to me. As you're both friends of the new crown of Stormwind, there shouldn't be any problem."

"So you're actually being named King?" Elaria asked, tilting her head a little. "I didnt think you would actually go for it."

Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "I love Sylvanas and she has been asking me to be her King for close to five years now. I figured once we take Stormwind, there was no longer a good enough excuse to turn it down." He laughed lightly, looking down at the floor. "I suppose it's better late than never, I know it will make her very happy and that's all that matters."

"And Thalina?" Elaria asked him, watching him close his eyes and already knowing he didn't want to be asked about her. "Once she knows you're living again, you don't think she will come to see you herself? The poor girl loves you, even if she is engaged to that pompous, jumped-up Magister of hers who I would rather punch in the face than listen to for another second."

Athrodar began to laugh at her comment, nodding his head in agreement. "The one time I met him I felt the same way." He sighed, lowering his head. "As for what I will do, I don't know. I never thought Velen would find a cure and now that he has... A part of me wants to spend time with our daughter. I want her to know her father, but at the same time I don't."

"You can move them down here." Elaria suggested, knowing it was an awkward suggestion but at the same time, beneficial to all. "Since I'm guessing you're going to make this the new Capital of the Horde and thus the world, it will be the best place for your daughter to grow up, learn about other cultures as well as whatever she decides to study."

"Victoria does want to meet her sister... Even if she's not related to her." Athrodar began to smile at the idea. "I suppose it's not a bad idea."

The Night Elf grinned, cracking her knuckles. "And her aunty Elaria will be nearby should she want to know how to beat up anyone who tries to hit on her." Her grin turned into a cocky smile. "Unless it's me of course."

"She's right. If it was Elaria hitting on her, I will be there to protect the child from her." Luna said, looking around the room and walking towards a closed door. "Naruu, bless us..." She muttered when she opened it, beholding a huge closet full of the old owner's clothes. "The amount of outfits I can fit in here..."

Athrodar laughed, patting Elaria on the arm. "Get settled and come find me if you need anything, I'll be in the Throne room or if all goes to plan, our new royal chambers."

Elaria raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at his comment. "Plan to test out the bed?"

"Of course." He said, chuckling along with her and watching Lunarii look through the giant closet. "She wants to have a baby, did you know that?"

"Sylvanas?" Elaria asked, watching the Draenei as well. "She told you this?"

"She did." Athrodar confirmed, glancing over to her. "Which is fine with me. I even told her I want as big of a family as she can handle."

"And how many is that, I wonder?"

Athrodar shrugged his shoulders, watching Luna pick out a dress and show it to them, both Elaria and him smiling and nodding their approval. "We only ever spoke about having a boy and a girl, but if she wants more I won't argue."

Elaria laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Of course you won't, that would mean having more sex and I've heard stories about how you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Athrodar pushed her lightly, shaking his head when she began to laugh. "We can keep our hands off each other, we just get interrupted whenever we do plan to be together and it builds a lot of sexual tension between us over time until we can't hold it in any more."

Elaria bit her tongue, trying not to burst out with a cheeky statement. "Okay. If you say so." She said, holding back some more.

Athrodar rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. It's amazing how many times it happens." He rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his head around when he began to feel it stiffen. "I need to get used to being alive again. I didn't have aches or stiff necks or anything like this whilst being undead."

Elaria began to smirk at him. "I'm sure your Queen feels the same. Ask to give her a massage whilst you're fooling around in your new quarters."

"I could say the same to you." Athrodar said, nodding over to Lunarii who was trying to decide which dress out of the two she liked more, deciding to take both. "Perhaps it's something you could ask her whilst she goes to the tailor and gets more clothes."

Elaria punched him in the arm, making the former Death Knight chuckle. "Weren't you supposed to be leaving?"

Athrodar rubbed his arm, laughing lightly. "I was, you know where to find me if you need anything."

Elaria nodded, waving him away. "Yeah, I do. Now go."

* * *

Entering the Stormwind Throne Room, Athrodar looked around and found it to be empty save for a few of Victoria's guard standing around the outside. "Where is everyone?" He asked Wilfred, who was talking to Alonso and a couple others.

"Sylvanas said she was going to go find the Royal Chambers and to tell you it's not for what you're thinking." Wilfred began to smile at Athrodar when he rolled his eyes. "Looks like she's got your number there."

"Apparently so." He muttered, nodding his head in thanks at Wilfred and making his way to where he believed the royal quarters to be, finding them after opening and closing several doors and noticing his Queen's armour was thrown on the bed and the doors to the balcony were left open.

"I've had many dreams in the past few years of us taking Stormwind, standing on a balcony similar to this and looking out at the city below us." Sylvanas told him, doing exactly what she described and wearing nothing but a cloth shirt she found in the closet that just covered everything, ending at her upper thighs. "I never thought we would be here when you first joined my Forsaken." She span around and leaned back on the side of the balcony, smiling brightly at him when he walked towards her. "But here we are."

Athrodar stepped in front of her, placing his hands on her hips and leaning forward to kiss her. "Here we are." He whispered before locking lips with his Queen, moving one hand down to her bare thigh and slowly stroking it up until he forced a quiet moan out of her when he gently grabbed her ass. "Is this shirt all you have on?" He asked, getting a throaty chuckle from her as an answer.

"I wanted to get comfortable." She told him, being lifted up on to the side of the balcony and placing a hand on his face when she pressed her head against his, gazing into his eyes and momentarily getting lost in them. "It hurt when you were away from me whilst we were undead, something that has multiplied now that we are alive. Even whilst you were showing Elaria her new room, I wanted you back by my side the second you were gone."

Athrodar laughed lightly, closing his eyes and feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. "I know the feeling. I knew Elaria wouldn't attack me if I went to her alone, I just wanted you to join me because I didn't want to part from you."

Sylvanas began to laugh this time, moving her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Listen to us, a pair of clingy elves who can't be away from each other for too long without feeling pained at being apart."

"Because we don't need anyone else." He told her.

Sylvanas climbed down from the side of the balcony, spinning around and facing the city once more. "No we don't." She said, smiling when he hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "So our daughter is planning to go back to Eversong for a couple of weeks. Something about you telling her we couldn't join because we would be busy?"

"We are busy, are we not?" He whispered to her, kissing her neck. "We now have Stormwind to run as well as the entire Horde and any of the Alliance who have stayed to join us."

"Something I have been doing for years." She told him, tilting her head to one side and exposing her neck some some more for him. "We could join her, return to Eversong for a week or two and just relax."

"We could if you really want to. It's just finding someone to run Stormwind whilst we're away." Athrodar interlocked his fingers with hers when he took hold of her hands, hugging her a little tighter. "Think of all the things we could do with two weeks alone, then watch all our plans go out the window because spending time in bed is the better option."

Sylvanas giggled when he continued to kiss her neck, working his way down to her shoulder. "I would make sure we spend a couple days in bed over two weeks, just because I have some plans already for when we return to Quel'Thalas."

"Involving Windrunner Spire, I preumse?" He asked, looking out at the city below.

"It does. Like you said the other day, it could be our second home.. A place to go when we need to get away." She leaned back against him, looking up and kissing under his chin. "A place to go when I'm pregnant and have our child, away from the city and into the peacefulness of the forest."

"A few healers nearby to help with the birth and that's all the company we'll need." Athrodar kissed the top of her head, the pair of them looking down at the city below. "This is actually ours.." He whispered, still in shock with everything that happened. "It's hard to believe."

"I have you to thank for that." Sylvanas replied in hushed tones, leaning back against him some more. "Without you, my love, none of this would have been possible." She span around and faced him, tears evident in her eyes as her emotions, that were normally always in check, began to take over. "I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. We may not have found the sweet girl that we adopted as our daughter and we wouldn't be living." She placed her hands on his face, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. "All of this was because of you and I can't express how lucky I am to have you with me."

Athrodar moved his arms around Sylvanas and feeling her do the same, resting his cheek on the top of her head and looking at the night sky as he spoke. "You don't need to." He whispered, rubbing her back when he heard her sniffle just to calm her down. "You don't need to say anything at all, just stay here with me and we can spend the rest of the day together."

Sylvanas smiled whislt being wrapped in his protective arms, not wiping away the tears falling freely from her eyes. "I don't plan on going anywhere else." She whispered back to him. "Not until the morning."

* * *

Victoria sat on the throne in Stormwind Keep, tapping her hands on the arm rests and looking around the room, trying to get a feel for her new home. At least, that's what Thal'ena thought she was doing, walking over to the Princess who had not reacted kindly to her admittance of what she was doing. "Can we talk?" She asked, catching a glimpse of Serathea and the rest of her guard glance over to her every now and then. "I need to explain some things."

When she stood in front of her, Victoria looked in a different direction just to spite her. "You don't need to explain anything. You were using your magic to manipulate me into sleeping with you."

"I did, on the face of it yes. But I done it to help you."

Victoria scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How were you trying to help me, exactly?"

"You were upset about the Ranger-General being away." Thal'ena told her. "You were distracted a lot, worrying about her and angry that you couldn't get her back. I wanted to ease your suffering by distracting you from those thoughts. The way I was made by Arthas meant I had to seduce you with my magic."

Victoria glanced over to her for a split second, catching her saddened eyes and almost feeling immediately guilty for being mad at her, averting her gaze and trying to remember why she was angry. "There were many more ways to distract me from her. And who's to say I wanted distracting? You can't just assume I did without asking me."

Thal'ena lowered her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you about it first." She let out a saddened sigh. "I just wanted to get this out in the open before my role as Royal Magister officially starts. I don't want any bad blood between us, Princess, I want you to know that."

"If you never do that again, there won't be." She looked over to Thal'ena who had lowered her head, nodding her head slowly and noticing her ears were bent down, realising she was truly upset about her actions. "Do my parents know of this?"

Thal'ena shook her head. "They think I was just trying to get you to love me, that was it. They didn't know my true intentions."

Victoria tilted her head. "Why not? They won't be happy about it, sure, but they would try to understand. Titans know they tried to distract me themselves, though they didn't go to such extremes."

They both laughed a little, Thal'ena smiling at her for a few seconds before catching a glimpse of Serathea walking towards them. "I.. I should go, Princess. I have to find my room, get settled in and plan for the next week on what I am going to be doing."

Victoria watched her begin to leave, holding up a hand for Serathea who was a couple steps away from her. "Thal'ena wait." She saw the mage turn around to look at her, beckoning her back towards the throne. "I'm not angry at you, you know that right? I am just annoyed at what you did." She stood up from the throne and walked towards her, placing a hand on her arm. "We are friends, you got that? Friends don't try to mind control friends when they're hurting."

Thal'ena looked down at the hand on her arm, smiling at the action. "You are too innocent and pure for this world Princess." She looked up at her. "Perhaps that's just something that we need right now."

Serathea stood beside Victoria once Thal'ena began to leave once more, looking down at the Princess who watched the mage leave. "Do you believe her, my Lady?"

"About the reason why she did it?" Victoria asked, looking up at Serathea who nodded. "I do. She doesn't strike me as a liar, at least not towards me. Mean, angry and a bit dark, sure, but not a liar."


	34. Chapter 34

**The First Feast of Many**

Morning had hit the day after Stormwind was taken by the Horde and Athrodar was being woken up by the sun beaming down on his face, opening his eyes a little and feeling something moving around in his arms and on his chest, peering down at it and seeing a head of golden hair shift about a little and smiling when the owner of it groaned. "Sun waking you up as well?"

"Yes..." Sylvanas grumbled and pulled Athrodar's cloak, that he had draped over her, up and over her head. "Tell me again why we slept out here?"

Athrodar looked around and realised he was on the balcony of their bedroom, letting out a small chuckle. "We were planning to stay awake and watch the sunrise."

"Now the same sun is trying to wake me up." Sylvanas said, staying hidden under his cloak and keeping her ear pressed against his chest. "Your heart is beating faster."

Athrodar smiled at her comment. "It's what happens when you are close to me."

Sylvanas slowly poked her head out from under his cloak, looking up at him and gazing into his green eyes. "Your heart must be constantly at this speed." She whispered to him, placing a hand on his chest and feeling his heart beating rapidly and looking down at his hand that was placed over her heart. "It's the same for me, isn't it?"

Athrodar nodded, leaning forward and kissing her. "It is, my love."

Sylvanas smiled at him, moving around until she was sitting on his lap with the cloak wrapped around the two of them now. "And now that we're like this," She said, placing her hands on either side of his face, "alone, with a practically naked Queen on your lap, I suspect your heart is working overtime."

"It is.." He muttered, looking into her deep blue eyes and getting lost within them, finding it difficult to breathe as the pair of them couldn't take their eyes off each other. "Even more so when you look at me like that."

Sylvanas kissed him lightly, deepening the kiss when he moved his hands through her hair and holding herself against him. "I love you so much." She whispered, having her ear twitch when the door to their quarters had been opened, the pair of them looking towards the doors to the balcony and waiting for whomever was looking for them.

"Dad?" Victoria said, looking around their quarters and noticing her mother's armour placed on the bed, yet the bed itself looked untouched. She frowned at the emptiness of the room, only noticing the doors to the balcony were open when she heard birds chirping outside. "Are you out here?"

Athrodar had continued to cover Sylvanas up with his cloak, the former Banshee Queen sitting between his legs and leaning back against him whilst they both looked up at the sky, glancing over to Victoria when she stepped out onto the balcony. "Were you calling for me?" He asked, pretending they were too distracted to notice her entrance to the room.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Victoria sat down on a nearby bench, looking at her parents and slowly smiling at them. "I have come to ask if you two are still planning to be busy for the next two weeks, or if you have some free time soon. I want to return to Quel'Thalas for a week or two and I just came here to ask if you would too."

Sylvanas squeezed Athrodar's hand that was wrapped around her stomach, knowing before she even came to ask that this question might turn up. "Over the next week or two we might be busy here, trying to hold everything down." She told her daughter, looking over to her. "But once I find someone I can trust to run the city in our absence, we would love to return to Quel'Thalas with you for a couple weeks."

Almost instantly after telling her, Victoria shot up to her feet and dived at the two of them, hugging her parents tightly. "Yay! Thank you!"

Sylvanas began to chuckle once their daughter had extracted herself from them and left them alone. "We should start getting ready to address the public."

Athrodar kissed her behind the ear. "Do you even know what you're going to say?"

"Not a clue." She told him, pushing herself up onto her feet and fully aware Athrodar could look up her shirt. "Get a good view, my love. I am going to cover up very soon." Athrodar took this opportunity to bury his head between her legs, making her yelp out of surprise before biting her bottom lip when his tongue began to explore her. "By the light... You are eager"

Athrodar let her turn around so she was facing him, having her climb onto his shoulders and lifting her up before hungrily licking her between her legs and holding her against a wall. "I haven't had the chance to taste you whilst you're living." He told her, hearing her both moan and chuckle at the same time.

Sylvanas held onto his hair tightly as his tongue began to explore the inside of her. "A King has to eat..." She joked, letting out a loud moan shortly after and arching her back when she began to feel a wave of pleasure rush through her.

Athrodar helped her down after a couple of minutes when her orgasm subsided, holding her against him when her legs felt weak and threatened to buckle under her. "Are you okay?" He asked, a little concerned for her, not knowing if it was what just happened or something else.

"Yes, I'm fine... Just a little compliment for your work." She joked, hugging him to keep herself standing as well as just having the overwhelming urge to hold him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. "Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked.

"If you want to, sure." He replied, hugging her back and closing his eyes, taking in this moment alone with his Queen. "We could stay like this forever if it was practical." He told her, making her laugh lightly and hold onto him just a little tighter. "Though I suspect you wouldn't mind if it was or not."

"No I wouldn't." She told him, smiling when he kissed her cheek. "I would rather stay here for the rest of our lives if it meant the world was safe for our daughter."

"Unfortunately, we have to make it safe." He said, extracting himself from her but cupping her face with his hands. "A task I'm sure we will grow to hate together."

"But made all the more bearable with you by my side." She told him before tenderly kissing him. "I need to get ready to inform the Horde and any of the Alliance still in the city about the future."

Athrodar watched her walk into their room, looking down at the city below whilst she was getting dressed. "And what is the future?" He asked, leaning against the side of the balcony and looking at the Horde soldiers below. "Can you see the remaining races working together with us?"

"Not really, no." Sylvanas replied, pulling up her leggings. "But if they can see that we are not a threat, perhaps they will try."

Athrodar walked to the doors of their balcony, leaning up against the frame and watching Sylvanas get dressed. "And if they follow Anduin across the sea and to Kalimdor? Do we see them as a threat or as nothing more than a neighbour we have to keep an eye on?"

Sylvanas put on her breastplate, lifting up her hair so Athrodar could tighten the straps. "We'll keep an eye on Theramore, but I don't see them as a threat."

Athrodar began to tighten the straps on her breastplate, kissing her shoulder when he was done. "I still think we should get new armour. What we have is better for the undead, we are alive now." He kissed behind her ear, making it twitch a little. "We should have new armour that makes people think we are to be trusted."

"If you really want to, you can do that after we've spoken to everyone in the city." Sylvanas looked over her shoulder when he hugged her from behind. "Make it practical though, I don't want you to get me a chain bikini and that's it. I couldn't stop an arrow with that."

"Can't say I'm not disappointed in your choice, but I understand." He kissed her on the cheek, stepping back to inspect her armour. "Ready?" He asked.

"I believe so." She replied, pulling her hood up and having Athrodar open the door for her. "You don't need to be such a gentleman, I'm already sleeping with you."

Athrodar chuckled, picking her up from behind and spinning her around, making the former Banshee Queen giggle and hit his arm lightly, begging to be put down. "Promise to allow let me be a gentlemen to you?"

"I promise!" She cried, still laughing when she was put down. "I love you." She told him, stepping forward and hugging him.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing the top of her head before following her to what he believed was the biggest dining room he had seen where all the Horde Leaders and several speakers for the Alliance were sat around three tables filled with food and enough wine to sate even the most parched drunkard, both Horde and Alliance members not speaking to each other save for a few brave souls. "This could be an interesting feast."

Sylvanas sat down in the middle of the head table with Victoria and Athrodar on either side of her, listening in to the conversations around them before leaning closer to her daughter who had been there for a while. "What have we missed?" She asked.

"Not much." Victoria told her, looking around the room that had all her guards as well as several random Horde Guards stationed around it. "Lor'themar and Liadrin have been talking to some of the Alliance, but it was just greetings and small talk."

Sylvanas watched a young human woman pour wine into her goblet and then Athrodar's, watching her walk around the room and refill many other goblets that went empty. "None of the Alliance are making conversation?"

"Only between themselves." Victoria told her, taking a sip of wine before looking over to Viraleth who sat beside her and smiled at the Ranger-General who looked to be a little distracted. "Are you okay?" She whispered to her.

Viraleth looked up from the food she was pushing around in the bowl in front of her and towards Victoria who had a concerned look on her face. "I am fine Princess, it's just been a complicated few days." She sighed, looking back down at her food. "I'm not even hungry." She said before pushing the bowl away. "If you need me, I'll be in our room."

Sylvanas, Athrodar and Victoria all watched their Ranger-General stand up and take her leave, Sylvanas being the most concerned for her life long friend. "Is she okay?"

Victoria shook her head. "I have no idea."

"I'll speak to her soon." Sylvanas told them, standing up from her chair and clearing her throat to get the room's attention. "I would like to start by thanking you all for coming here." She said once they all turned and looked over to her. "I know some of you would like to return home, but we have some important matters to address, specifically about the future of both the Alliance and the Horde and becoming one faction that will exist to work together in peace, not war."

"By coming into Stormwind and taking it from Varian?" One of the human's said, though they kept themselves low down so they Sylvanas couldn't see who said it.

"He wasn't fit to rule." Another said, an old man who looked seemingly familiar to the royal family at the head of the table. "He got my wife and son killed and done nothing about it as an apology." He stood up from his chair and looked over to Athrodar in particular. "I may not be in this world for many years to come, but I would be very happy to know that it is left in the capable hands of someone who will look after their people."

Athrodar began to smile when he recognised the old man, standing up from his chair and placing his hand over his heart. "Your words are kind, Matthew." He said, remembering the old mage's name, the same mage who broke him free from the Alliance ships. "I promise you I will help the people of Stormwind and the Alliance as much as I am able."

The old mage smiled back at him, bowing his head. "I don't doubt that, especially after I have seen how protective you are of your family."

Sylvanas placed a hand on Athrodar's back as he sat down, smiling at his comment before looking back at the rest of them. "Yes, we took Stormwind from the Alliance, but that's because Varian took our Warchief from us, tried to kill my daughter twice and captured my Ranger-General and even thought about torturing her." Sylvanas looked over to the Horde side of the room. "We have been granted our vengeance for the loss of our Warchief by taking both Ironforge and Stormwind, gaining an ally in the process."

Moira and her Dark Iron raised their mugs and cheered in dwarvish for their Warchief. "We are by ye side, Lady Windrunner."

Sylvanas raised her goblet to them. "And you are an inspiration to all those who wish to join the Horde." She looked back over to the Alliance side of the room. "There won't be war if you wish to stay or leave." Her gaze turned to her King. "Athrodar and I... My apologies, King Athrodar and I wish for you all to stay in the Capital and and help build a better world for our children and their children after them."

The moment she finished speaking and sat down, the room errupted into a thousand whispers, all of them talking about her casual anouncement of Athrodar being named King. "Very subtle, my love." Athrodar whispered to her, "I don't think they noticed at all."

"Did you say King?" Liadrin said, speaking up and silencing the room when she stood up. "You named him King?"

Sylvanas nodded. "I did." She told the Blood Knight Matriarch.

Liadrin nodded, stepping towards the head table and dropping to one knee, unsheathing her sword in the process and placing it in front of her, tip of the blade pressed on floor whilst the hilt of it sat in front of her head. "Then I pledge my Blood Knights to the two of you should you need them."

Athrodar, who was a little taken back, stood up from his chair and looked down at the Paladin. "Liadrin, I..."

"Accept the offer, my King." She said, not looking up at him and remaining down on one knee. "I once told the Athrodar of old, years before Arthas' invasion, that if he ever became a leader of his house, I would pledge myself to his family until they were sick of me. I am hoping you are the same Athrodar in life as you were back then."

"I can't promise I am the exact same." Athrodar said, walking around the table and standing beside the kneeling Paladin. "But I can try to be. Your advice will be most appreciative if you accept my offer of being this city's Highlord."

Liadrin's eyes widened, looking up at him in disbelief. "You want me to be the head Paladin of Stormwind?"

"I want you to be the head Paladin of the Horde and Alliance." He told her, knowing he was in front of everyone and making sure they could all hear it. "You have experienced war, got redemption from the light and have actively been against us in this war, though you haven't led a rebellion against us." He crouched down beside the Paladin who was still in shock of his offer. "Be the leader of the Paladin's, help us or even just me if you believe what I am doing is wrong and I will do my best to keep your advise close to heart."

"I.. I accept." Liadrin said.

Athrodar smiled at her, standing up and catching a glimpse of Elaria and Luna walking into the room, beconing them over. "Good, because I have someone I would like you to meet."

Liadrin stood up and looked over to Elaria and Lunarii. "I already know Elaria." She said, not realising he meant the Draenei.

"I know, but this is Luna. She is a priestess that I believe you should get to know. She was recently given the role of Royal Healer and will help you and the rest of the city with religious matters."

Luna extended out her hand to the Paladin who took hold of it and shook firmly. "Is that so?" Liadrin asked.

"It is." Lunarii responded, smiling at the Blood Elf. "I look forward to working with you."

"Same here." Liadrin replied, bowing her head to Athrodar. "I will return to my chair now, my King."

Athrodar bowed his head back to her. "Enjoy the feast."

Both Elaria and Lunarii followed them to the head table, sitting in the last two available chairs beside Athrodar, the Night Elf smirking at him as the rest of the room went back to talking and eating. "King?"

Athrodar glanced over to her, shaking his head and smiling. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" She asked, laughing lightly and leaning against his arm. "I wasn't going to say anything. Especially not '_Y__our Highness' _or '_My King'_ or '_Your Majesty'_." She began to laugh a little louder at the last title, glancing over to Luna who had an eyebrow raised at her. "What?"

"You are a child sometimes." She told the Night Elf, taking hold of her hand. "Perhaps that's why I am sticking around. Someone has to look after you." The Draenei looked around the room, watching many people talk, laugh and eat. "This isn't our first date, is it?"

Elaria widened her eyes, somewhat hoping it was but quickly shaking her head when the Draenei looked over to her. "Of course not. I am planning something special for that."

For the next several hours, many of the Horde came up to the head table and gave their opinions on how to help with maintaining peace and what to do next. Some suggestions were helpful, though most of them weren't so much and had hints of selfishness amongst them. "So many of these plans are to better elevate their positions within the Horde." Athrodar whispered to his Queen. "It's quite amusing actually."

Sylvanas chuckled, turning her head so it was hiding behind Athrodar's and whispering back to him, making sure nobody could read her lips. "It would be a lot more amusing if the plans were actually good." She told him, moving back and smiling at him when he smiled at her. "We're yet to have a member of the Alliance tell us their plan."

"Someone will." He whispered to her, looking over to the Alliance table and seeing some of them talk to the Horde, though the majority were keeping to themselves. "It will just take a bit of time."

"I hope you're right." She said, glancing over to Viraleth who had returned from what looked to be a nap, watching her Ranger-General rub her eyes and stretch before walking over to the head table once more. "How are you feeling?" She asked the moment she sat down.

"Better now, I think I was just tired." Viraleth looked over to the Princess on her left and smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Victoria shook her head, smiling at the Ranger-General and placing a hand over hers. "It's fine, as long as you are okay."

"I should be, but I will tell you if I'm not." She lifted her Princess' hand up to her lips and kissed the top of it. "So what have I missed?" She asked, glancing passed Victoria and towards her parents who were still talking amongst themselves and making each other laugh. "Other than those two flirting with each other."

Victoria looked over her shoulder and towards her parents who were both sitting very close to each other, whispering and giggling like children as if nobody was watching them. "They're happy, I can't fault them for that." She said, looking back at the Ranger-General. "Liadrin pledged herself to my father after it was announced he was King and several of the Horde members here have tried to suggest plans to keep the peace in the near future."

Viraleth scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "No doubt to elevate their position in the Horde."

"You really think so?" Victoria asked, tilting her head a little.

"Of course it is. They come up with a plan and if it works, your parents will think better of them and they will rise up through the standings in the Horde." Viraleth shrugged her shoulders. "But I think your parents know that."

"Really?" Victoria asked, looking over to her parents who were both watching a random member of the Horde she had never seen before talk to someone else, hearing what she believed was Athrodar trying to guess what their conversation was about, making Sylvanas laugh when he began to mention topics that were almost likely not a part of their conversation. "Because right now they're acting like children."

"Let them have their fun, Princess." Viraleth said, picking up her goblet that was just filled moments ago. "We are here to celebrate our win, relax a little."

"Okay... ah! What about the two women at the back." Sylvanas said, nodding over to the two human women having a conversation and waiting to be called upon by someone who needs a refill of their goblet.

"Let's see..." Athrodar muttered, slowly smiling when something came to mind. "Okay, I'll start. I have the one on the left, you have the right one." He cleared his throat, leaning a little closer to his wife before impersonating his chosen serving girl. "I can't wait to go home and lay down, these stuck up noblemen and women are driving me crazy."

Sylvanas smiled, slowly nodding and trying to think of a response for her chosen serving girl. "Tell me about it, and the way that fat goblin looks at me whenever I go over to him is creeping me out."

Athrodar spat some of his drink back into the goblet he was taking a sip from, forcing a loud laugh from Sylvanas who covered her mouth and giggled into it, trying to stop herself from snorting. "Out of all the things to say." He whispered to her, watching a couple of tears roll down her cheeks as her laughing fit continued. "Tell me when you're ready to continue."

Sylvanas nodded, calming herself down but still letting out a small laugh every now and then. "Go on, continue."

Athrodar had a permenant smile on his face, shaking his head and looking back over to the two serving girls who didn't seem to notice them. "I've noticed it too. He doesn't even try to hide it, either."

Sylvanas had calmed herself completely by the time he had finished, though she was on the edge of laughing once more when Prince Gallywix looked over to the two serving girls and beckoned one over, coincidentally the one she was impersonating. "Ugh, here we go again. Wish me luck."

"Okay, I'll do Gallywix, you continue with your one." Athrodar waited for the serving girl to make her way over to the Trade Prince, clearing his throat and preparing what he was going to say next. "Ayy, serving girl!" Athrodar said quietly in his best goblin accent, making Sylvanas laugh into her hand again. "What? I thought it was pretty good." She shook her head, moving her hand in circles and telling him to carry on. "My drink is a little low! Could ya be a doll and refill it? I'll make it worth your time."

Sylvanas removed her hand from her mouth, putting on the best fake smile she could. "Certainly, my Lord! Let me get the jug of wine."

Athrodar watched the serving girl walk away, almost certain he saw Gallywix tilt his head to the side a little and watch her walk away too but a little lower than what Athrodar was looking at. "Mmm.. If I was a couple feet taller or she was a couple feet smaller I would all over that."

Sylvanas let out the loudest laugh she had done all day, catching the attention of most of the people in the room and waving their concerns away, burying her head into Athrodar's arm and snorting constantly as her laughing fit took over. Elaria, who remained sat on the opposite side of Athrodar, leaned closer to him when she began to grow a little concerned. "How much has she had to drink?"

Athrodar looked over to the Night Elf, keeping Sylvanas held against him as she couldn't stop laughing. "About two, maybe three goblets of wine, why?"

"She's been dead for at least a decade, maybe close to two. I think her tolerance to wine is pretty low right now." Elaria looked at the Queen who was still giggling, though not as much as before. "She is in the giggly and playful phase, one more goblet and she will be the bravest person you know, having no regrets or care in the world until the morning." She looked out the window, noticing it was just gone midday. "We still have a long day ahead of us."

Athrodar looked out the window too, also noticing it was midday and shaking his head. "I'll get her to ease off the wine, thank you." He looked down at his Queen who was wiping away the tears from her eyes, kissing her cheek when she was least expecting it. "I think you've had enough to drink." He said beckoning Serathea over and handing her Sylvanas' goblet. "It's time to slow down."

Sylvanas pouted at him, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes a little at him. "I am the Queen, you can't take my drink away from me."

"No, but I can take the goblet that holds it away." Athrodar placed a hand on her arm. "It's the middle of the day and you're probably more intoxicated than anyone else here. Sober up a bit before you drink more wine." He moved a goblet in front of her containing water. "Drink this for now."

"Fine..." She muttered, picking up the goblet of water and taking a sip. "Ruin my fun."

"Yes, I did." He said, looking out at the Horde leaders and officers as well as those speaking on behalf of the Alliance in the city. "We have a long week ahead of us and I would rather it start with you not being smashed because you drank too much wine."

"I suppose you're right." Sylvanas picked up a nearby strawberry and bit into it, looking over to Athrodar who was looking out at the Horde and Alliance in front of them. "I love you."

That made him smile, which in turn made Sylvanas smile when she saw it. "I love you too." He said when he looked back at her, being offered the rest of her strawberry which she fed him. "Even more so when you feed me." He said jokingly, though she lined up a grape this time and fed him that shortly after.

"Don't get used to it." She told him, kissing him lightly. "You'll have to get me in a similar mood to now."

"Flat out drunk?" He asked, making her grin.

"Perhaps." She cooed, leaning closer until her mouth was right next to his ear. "Or just tipsy enough to be willing to do anything." She whispered, biting the bottom of his ear lightly.

"Are you hinting at something?" He asked, catching the flash of lust in her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Meet me in our quarters in five minutes." She whispered to him. "I'll leave now and you go shortly after, tell them that you're concerned about me and are just checking up on your Queen."

Athrodar watched her stand up from her chair, nodding at her, "Will do."


	35. Chapter 35

**Family Reunion**

A week had passed since the Horde took Stormwind from the Alliance and not much had happened in the way of protest. Athrodar and his rangers had took to the streets on a daily, trying to keep the rioting down to a minimum and having perfect results as many civilians had spoken to him outright about how they were happy the Horde had come to free them. "Elaria." He said, turning to face his Captain and friend who had spent the last couple of years in the city as both a spy and a citizen. "What do they mean free them?"

Elaria frowned, trying to find the words to explain it. "Once Ironforge fell, Stormwind had become just about bearable for some, whilst others turned to taverns and inns to drink away what little money they were making since the royal family had upped taxes due to the lack of imports and exports they had." She shrugged her shoulders. "I think they believe life will be easier with everyone united under the Horde banner, thanks to you and Sylvanas coming here and taking the city from the Alliance." She smiled a little. "Word has gotten around that Ironforge is thriving under Horde leadership."

Athrodar continued to walk through the city with his guard and stopped at the half destroyed bridge that used to lead to The Park district. "We need to get builders working on this place as soon as possible." He said, looking back at Elaria who nodded in agreement. "The people need a place to go and relax. I believe this could be it, a huge open space full of grass, trees and fountains."

Elaria began to smile, already liking the idea. "The people would enjoy such a place. It would be a perfect area for druids to learn as well as teach."

"It would..." He muttered, looking over to Elaria who was waiting on him. "Let's go to the Dwarven District and see how they are getting on with creating our new armour."

"Are you sure she will like the colours?" Elaria asked him as they made their way to the district. "Blue and gold doesn't really say Warchief of the Horde."

"It's a new Horde we are working on now." He told her, moving his right hand up so she could see his ring. "Blue because that's our colour. Sapphire rings and she has a sapphire necklace. And gold because of our hair. Mine, hers and our daughter's are all golden blonde."

Elaria nodded her head slowly, smiling at him. "Fair enough, I can see that now."

Once they reached the Dwarven District, Athrodar looked over to Elaria who had remained quiet about her own life. "How are things with you and Luna?"

"Pretty good, actually."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "Pretty good? She has turned up late to a few meetings along with yourself." He smirked a little. "And you don't always look the tidiest either."

Elaria laughed lightly. "Okay, really good." She looked around to make sure nobody was nearby and leaned closer to Athrodar. "She is wild when it comes to sex. I can't get enough of it."

"Really? Luna?" Athrodar tilted his head a little. "Are we on about the same Draenei here? She seems too calm whenever I speak to her."

Elaria grinned, looking up at the keep in the distance. "That's what makes it amazing. She is a completely different person when it comes to sex that sometimes it feels like I am with someone new every night." She glanced over to Athrodar who was smirking at her. "I mean, I don't want someone new because she's the best, but it does feel like I have someone new in my bed every night with her."

"I can honestly say it's not the same for us." Athrodar told her, nearing the blacksmith working on Sylvanas' and his new armour. "We're a lot more passionate since we've been brought back to life, that's what keeps me very interested." He glanced over to Elaria who smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just.. I am happy for you, truly I am." Elaria placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've found someone that has clearly made you very happy, both in and out of bed." Elaria looked over at the armour on the stand to the right of the forge, nudging Athrodar's arm with her elbow to get his attention. "I think it's ready, though I don't see a cloak."

"We're going to the Mage District for the cloaks, the tailors are located there." Athrodar pulled out a sack of coins and dropped it in the blacksmith's hands, watching his assistant place everything in a crate before taking it to the keep.

"You aren't even going to look at it?" Elaria asked, watching the blacksmith's assistant slowly take the crate to Stormwind Keep.

"I don't need to, I trust the blacksmith as it's the same one who made Victoria's swords as well as my new swords I am carrying." He watched Elaria look at the elven blades on his back, followed by her slowly nodding. "Much lighter than the two I had in undeath, turns out I lost a lot of my strength once I was brought back to life."

"In fairness, it was magic that enhanced your strength, that magic has been quelled now." Elaria and Athrodar turned the corner and left the Dwarven District, heading towards the Mage District next and being stopped by Thalina who turned the same corner as them. "Well... This just got awkward." Elaria muttered, stepping back slowly to give them some privacy.

Thalina looked at Athrodar in awe, her jaw dropping just a little and leaving her mouth open as she stared at him. "Athrodar... You're... I mean, you're.."

"Alive?" Athrodar asked, watching her nod. "Yes, I am, for about a week now." He glanced over his shoulder and towards Elaria who had made sure she was facing the other way, pretending to not listen in to their conversation. "What are you doing here, Thal?"

Thalina frowned at him. "What do you mean, you invited me here?"

Athrodar shook his head. "No I didn't, I think I would have..." He sighed and looked behind him, watching Elaria glance over to him and put on the most innocent smile she could. "But I think I know who did."

"Okay, let me explain." The Night Elf said the moment they both began to walk over to her. "It's been too long since we had the old gang back together, and now that Athrodar is alive, I thought it would be a nice time to catch up." She wrapped one arm around Athrodar and the other around Thalina, standing in between the two of them. "So how are you two crazy kids?" She looked down at the Magister. "When's the wedding?"

Thalina looked saddened at Elaria bringing it up, keeping her gaze off the two of them. "It's not happening... I broke it off with him."

Both Athrodar and Elaria widened their eyes, looking at each other in shock. "You did?" The Night Elf asked. "Why?"

"Because I was an idiot for even thinking he was interesting in me." Thalina moved away from the two of them, having Elaria's arm drop off her as she moved out of range from them. "I caught him sleeping with some whore in my own bed." She hugged herself and tried to stop herself from crying. "He was an asshole anyway..." She muttered, looking down at the locket around her neck and opening it, beholding a picture of her daughter. "I know my daughter didn't like him, or my parents to be honest." She closed the locket in her hands and held onto it tightly. "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier!"

Elaria quickly made her way over to the Magister, hugging her tightly when she began to cry and shushing her. "It's okay, I'm here." She whispered, rubbing her back. "You were too good for him anyway." The Night Elf looked over to Athrodar, nodding her head at Thalina to get him to come over and handing the Magister to him once her was close enough.

When Thalina hugged him tightly, he moved his arms around her and listened to her cry against his chest for a few seconds before shushing her too. "Elaria's right. The one time I met him, I knew you were too good for that bastard." He looked over to Elaria who nodded at Thalina then up at Stormwind Keep behind them, making Athrodar narrow his eyes at her in anger. His mood was changed however when he continued to hear Thalina cry into his chest. "Tell you what, come stay in Stormwind Keep with us for a week or two, try to move passed this. You can bring our daughter too."

Thalina looked up at him with wide eyes, her makeup smeared across her cheeks. "Y- you want to meet her?" She hiccuped.

Athrodar smiled at Thalina, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "I do. I am alive now and with that asshole gone, I don't think it will hurt anybody if she meets her real father." He smiled at her when she smiled up at him. "I know Victoria has been dying to meet her these last couple of years."

"Oh, well... You may have your wish." Thalina took hold of his hand and began to drag him towards the Mage Quarter, being followed by Elaria who had a huge grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Athrodar asked the Night Elf who remained silent. "Tell me."

"Just wait and see." She said, hoping Thalina stuck to what the letter said.

By the time they were in the Mage Quarter, Thalina had taken them up the mage tower and towards a group of several mages who were all gathered around a young girl, keeping her company until her mother came back. "Tanadia, honey." Thalina said pushing her way passed the mages and kneeling down in front of her daughter, being hugged almost instantly by her. "I have someone I want you to meet, okay?"

"Okay!" She said all too innocently with her big golden eyes looking excited already.

Thalina looked back towards Athrodar, having a clearing made for him when the mages recognised him as their new King. "This is Athrodar." She said, smiling up at him. "He is your father."

Athrodar slowly made his way towards his daughter, kneeling down in front of her and having the young elf jump at him and hug him tightly. "Hi sweety." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Dad!" She cried, holding onto him tightly.

Elaria smiled at the sight, crouching down beside Thalina who was watching her daughter and Athrodar talk to each other. "You are welcome for this by the way." The Night Elf whispered, smirking at the Magister. "If I didn't write that fake letter, this wouldn't be happening."

Thalina rolled her eyes, shaking her head and smiling at the Night Elf. "I suppose you're right, but don't do that again." She looked over to Athrodar who let Tanadia hold his ring the moment he took it off his finger. "Though this is exactly what I wanted."

Elaria placed a hand on the Magister's back, moving it up to her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug when she began to get worked up. "Trust him when he says you should stay here for a couple weeks. You need the change of scenery and to clear your head. With just you and your daughter here, you get to spend as much time with her as possible and not need to worry about anything else."

"It will be torture though." Thalina told the Night Elf. "Being around Athrodar and knowing he is married to Sylvanas. I don't know if I can be here for two weeks."

"You'll be fine." Elaria whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll always be around if you need to let out your anger or frustration, Luna too. She's the best at listening to people's problems and she will try to help in any way she can." She rubbed the Magister's arm and looked over to Athrodar who was making his daughter laugh. "He's a natural at this sort of thing, being a father. When we were assassins he would occasionally entertain the kid whilst I dealt with their parents." She heard Thalina gasp and stare at her with shocked eyes. "No, we didn't kill the parents. We just straightened them out, threatened them a little. It was our golden rule to not kill them if a child was present."

Thalina began to smile when she heard her daughter laugh some more, though it began to sadden when the hard truth hit her. "She's going to want to visit him often when she gets a little older. I don't know if I can handle her going to Stormwind all the time to visit him."

"She'll be safe here if she does, Thal." Elaria told her.

"I know, it's not that." The Magister sighed. "Ever since the Northrend campaign ended, I have kept her with me the whole time. I didn't want to leave her here alone whilst I went searching for you two, but I did and it hurt me inside being away from her."

"You could move here." Elaria suggested. "The Keep has many spare rooms, and I mean many. It's big enough to have two more people in and not make a difference." She looked over to Athrodar who was listening to his daughter talk about some random topic of interest. "He won't admit it, but he'd love to have her nearby. Sylvanas wouldn't mind either if it makes him happy and Victoria, Titans knows she will be over the moon to have her half sister here."

"Could you talk to him about it?" Thalina asked her. "I don't know if my asking will make it look like I just want to be closer to him or not."

Elaria smiled, nodding at her. "I'll ask him, don't worry." Her smile began to turn into a smirk. "You do just want to be closer to him though, right?"

"Yes." She replied in a whisper, looking up at the Night Elf. "But I don't want to destroy his marriage either. He's happy and I don't want to be the person who puts a stop to that. He'll just hate me forever."

"It's okay." Elaria told her. "I'm sure we can sort something out."

* * *

Sylvanas looked at herself in the mirror, having her new armour delivered to her by the Blacksmith's apprentice and trying it on before Athrodar returned with her cloak, admiring the craftsmanship on her armour and how well it fit her, hugging her figure perfectly. "You have really out done yourself this time, my love..." She muttered, already falling in love with the colour scheme. "You made it look close to what my Ranger-General uniform used to look like..."

She turned her back to the mirror and looked at her behind, smiling when she saw how sexy she looked from the back. "Oh my love, I am going to find it difficult to keep your hands off me now, aren't I?"

Just as she caressed her own ass, getting a feel for it in her new leggings, she heard a knock at the door and told them to come in. "Wow... Mom you look, wow."

Sylvanas laughed when her daughter looked blown away by her new armour. "Thank you, hun." She began to look over her new armour once more, specifically down to her breasts and shaking her head with a smile when her cleavage was just as noticeable as her Banshee Queen armour, though it was encrusted with a sapphire or two more than the last. "Your father has been too generous with this.. I can only imagine what strings he had to pull to make me this."

"He loves you, mom. You know what he's like, he will do anything to make sure his Queen is happy." Victoria looked over her mother's armour with much envy, noticing the lack of skulls and spikes on this new set compared to her last. "He's made you look more beautiful than I would have imagined. I am jealous."

Sylvanas let out a small laugh, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek and rubbing her thumb across it. "You will have a new set soon, okay?"

"The blacksmith is already working on it." Athrodar said, holding a folded up cloak in his hands and almost dropping it when Sylvanas looked around at him. "Wow."

The former Banshee-Queen couldn't help but blush, feeling her cheeks go red. "Do you like it?"

Victoria stepped away when her parents walked closer to each other. "I love it." He said, placing the cloak down on the bed and moving his hands to Sylvanas' waist, looking her up and down. "This turned out a lot better than I could have imagined, you're breathtaking."

Sylvanas gazed into his eyes, feeling her heart beat really hard at his compliments and biting her bottom lip when everything else began to drown out and her focus was just on him. "I love you, and I love this new armour."

Athrodar smiled, pressing his head against hers and closing his eyes. "I love you too."

Victoria looked around the room, trying to avoid looking at her parents as they had a brief moment of alone time and having her attention drawn to the little elf and her mother standing at the door. "Uhm.. Can we help you?"

Sylvanas looked passed Athrodar and towards the door where Thalina and her daughter were standing, the Magister looking away from them but the smaller elf in front of her smiled up at Victoria. "Dad!" She said with a voice full of happiness, pointing at Athrodar before running over to him.

Both Victoria and Sylvanas watched the little elf run over to Athrodar and hug his leg, leaving Thalina standing uncomfortably outside the room. "S-sorry about this, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"What is she doing here?" Sylvanas whispered to Athrodar who had closed his eyes and sighed the moment he saw the Magister.

"She broke up with her fiancé and I told her she could spend a week or two here with her daughter just to clear her head." Athrodar looked over to his Queen who looked mildly annoyed. "It will be for a couple of weeks, she's a friend and won't put a halt to whatever plans we have, okay?"

Sylvanas watched him pick up his daughter who instantly hugged him, letting out a sigh of her own. "Fine, okay."

Victoria smiled at the little elf when she grabbed two of her fingers. "Hi little one, I'm your big sister."

Thalina slowly smiled when Victoria took her daughter off Athrodar, carrying her to the balcony and leaving the three of them alone. "Again, I'm sorry about this.. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"So what happened with you and this Magister I have heard nothing but good things about?" Sylvanas asked, being sarcastic on the praise she gave her former fiancé.

"I caught him in my bed with one of his students." Thalina told her, being news to Athrodar as he wasn't told it was one of his students, just thinking it was some random elf he picked up off the street. "A day later and I got a letter from who I thought was Athrodar, but was actually his Captain, Elaria who sent the letter, telling me to come to Stormwind."

Athrodar held up his hand when he saw Sylvanas begin to get angry and look over to him. "I have spoken to her, she promises to never do it again."

Sylvanas sighed, looking over to the Magister who was still intimidated by her despite the lack of Banshee in her title and appearance. "Find Elaria, she will show you to your room." She glanced over to Athrodar who was unsure on how he felt about the whole thing. "It is yours for as long as you need it to be."

Thalina bowed her head to Sylvanas. "Thank you, Warchief. I will go find her."

"Before you go." Sylvanas said, taking several steps forward and taking hold of Thalina's hand with both of hers. "If you ever need anything, I am here for you. You might be the mother of my husband's daughter, but I would like us to be friends." Sylvanas smiled at her, throwing Thalina off balance a little as she wasn't expecting it. "Our Royal Magister, Thal'ena.. Similar name I know, wouldn't turn down any help from someone who is as like minded as her when it comes to magic."

"I.. I will keep that in mind." Thalina said, smiling a little at the Warchief. "Thank you." She bowed her head, looking over to the balcony which had both Victoria and her daughter on.

Sylvanas saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Victoria will take good care of her and bring her back to you should she even utter your name."

Athrodar watched Thalina bow her head to Sylvanas once more before leaving the room, albeit reluctantly as she wanted to stay with her daughter. "O..kay? Do I even want to know why you were nice to her?"

"She plans to stay in this city as long as possible." Sylvanas told him, glancing over her shoulder and towards her King. "When did she find out you were her father?" She asked, nodding over to the balcony.

"An hour or two ago, I bumped into Thalina on my way to pick up your cloak." Athrodar took hold of her hand, interlocking their fingers and standing beside her. "I want to get to know her, Sylvanas. She is my daughter."

"I know." Sylvanas said softly, turning to face him. "I can see she adores you already, and Victoria for that matter."

"So, you're okay with her being here?" Athrodar asked, a little on edge with the question as he couldn't read his Queen's expression.

"Well, no. But if nothing happens between the two of you, which I should hope it doesn't, I will be fine with it." Sylvanas looked over to the bed and her new cloak that was folded up nicely, waiting for her to try it on. "Now if you don't mind, I have a cloak I need to throw on."

Athrodar smiled at her, kissing the top of her hand. "I'll be waiting outside for the big reveal."

Sylvanas picked up the cloak, slowly smiling when she felt how soft it was in her hands and admiring the sapphire blue colouring as well as the golden embroidery around the hem of the cloak as well as the symbol for the High Elves in the middle. "He has gone to too much trouble for just a cloak.." She whispered, recognising the cloth as imported netherweave, all the way from Silvermoon. "I don't imagine he has the same material.."

"Of course he doesn't." Victoria told her, watching Tanadia climb onto the bed and sit down on top of it, staring at Sylvanas. "He would wear the worst leathers possible if it meant you got the best, mom."

"Still.." She muttered, throwing the cloak around herself. "He didn't need to go to so much trouble for a cloak."

"Is she my aunty?" Tanadia asked Victoria, pointing towards Sylvanas. "Like Li Li?"

Both mother and daughter looked at each other, though it was Sylvanas who decided to speak up first. "Yes, I am." She said, crouching down in front of the little elf after strapping her cloak to her shoulderguards, though she left her hood down. "I'm your aunty Sylvanas and I am the best one you will have." She smiled at Tanadia when she smiled at her. "I am the Queen of this city and if you ever need a place to stay, my home is always open to family." Sylvanas poked her nose lightly which made her giggle. "You can be my princess if you want, what do you say?"

Tanadia's smiled practically lit up the room, infecting both Victoria and Sylvanas who both smiled back at her. "Yeah!" She yelled, excited already which made both women laugh.

"Okay." Sylvanas said, standing up and looking over to the door. "First, let me get your father, tell him about you becoming a Princess and then we will do whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay!" She said, looking back at Victoria who sat down behind her. "I'm a Princess!"

Victoria grinned at the little elf. "So am I." She whispered, putting a finger to her lips and shushing her to keep it a secret. "But don't tell anybody, it's our little secret."

Tanadia put a finger to her lips and shushed her too. "Our secret." She whispered back to her.

"How do I look?" Sylvanas asked Athrodar, standing by the door and keeping him outside.

"Stunning." He whispered to her, placing a finger under her chin and leaning forward to kiss her. "Breathtaking." He whispered before kissing her again. "A Goddess in the flesh."

Sylvanas chuckled after the third compliment, pressing her head against his. "Okay, calm down you poet. Have you been reading those steamy romance novels again?"

Athrodar chuckled this time, moving both his hands to her cheeks and stroking his thumbs over them. "I might have, but they didn't inspire my compliments. I spoke from the heart."

"Keep speaking like that and I may be sick." She told him, smiling when he continued to whisper many similar compliments. "You're in such a playful mood today."

"What can I say, that new set of armour has really brought out my playful side today." Athrodar moved one hand from her cheek to the waistband of her new leggings. "A side of me that will happily please his Queen for nothing in return, for as long as she wants."

Sylvanas bit her bottom lip, refraining herself from jumping at him. "I would love to take you up on that offer, it sounds perfect, but I have promised a little elf that she will be my Princess for the day and we are at her command."

Athrodar looked passed Sylvanas and towards Tanadia who was sitting on Victoria's lap, waiting for the two of them. "It's okay, the offer can wait." He looked back at his Queen who smiled at him. "I know that you agreed to that so you can learn to be a mother to our baby once you have one."

Sylvanas smiled warmly at him, kissing him lightly and placing her hand over his heart. "You are one hundred percent correct." She took hold of his hand and slowly walked backwards into the room. "Come on, let's see what the Princess wants from us."


	36. Chapter 36

**A Visit**

Two weeks had now passed since the Horde had taken Stormwind and they had yet to come under any sort of resistance from the population. With Thalina moving in to the Keep with her daughter temporarily as well as constant meetings to discuss future plans, Sylvanas had next to no time alone with Athrodar as of late and it was starting to play on her mind, only being along with him when they both retired to their bed.

Though that was not to be the case this night as Sylvanas couldn't feel Athrodar's arm around her, waking up and looking to her left and then right, finding the bed to be empty and calling for Athrodar shortly after. When she got no response, she began to worry and climbed out of the bed, walking to the balcony and finding it to be empty. "Where are you?" She muttered under her breath, walking back into the bedroom and making her way to one of the connecting rooms, opening the door and finding Athrodar sitting at a desk, his head resting on the parchment he was writing on as he had fallen asleep due to fatigue.

The Queen began to make her way over to him, placing a gentle hand on his back and waking him up. "What time is it?" He asked, sounding very tired.

"It's still late, what are you doing up?" She asked him.

"I was..." Athrodar yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry. I was writing up a troop count that I was supposed to do today but forgot." He looked over to his Queen and smiled at the silk nightie she was wearing. "If I knew you were wearing that I would have stayed in bed."

Sylvanas chuckled, looking down at his hand that began to travel up her nightie, rubbing his back. "You can finish the report in the morning." She told him, stepping back when he began to stand up. "Come back to bed, it's more comfortable to sleep there."

The two of them made their way back to bed, Athrodar moving both of his arms around her and spooning her from behind. "I enjoy this much more than sitting at the desk." He whispered, kissing her neck.

Sylvanas smiled, backing up into him and feeling safe in his arm, turning around in the bed so she was facing him and burying her head in his neck. "Then stay in the bed with me." She told him, closing her eyes and holding herself against him.

And he did, staying in bed with his Queen for the rest of the night and waking up to the feeling of her still sleeping in his arms, though she was facing away from him again. "Is it bad I don't want to move?" He whispered to her, getting no response and smiling when he realised she was still asleep. "Turns out I'm not moving at all." He whispered to her again, kissing the top of her head.

When he moved slightly, trying to make the pair of them more comfortable, Sylvanas held onto his arm tightly and groaned. "No... Stay here." She muttered, not letting go of his arm. "Until we are interrupted."

Athrodar kissed her shoulder, moving his free hand to her stomach and keeping it there. "Do you know if you're carrying yet?"

Sylvanas chuckled lightly, patting the top of his hand. "It's barely been two weeks, my love. Not enough time to know, but I will ask Luna today." She turned to face him, placing a hand on his cheek. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're more excited about having a baby than I am."

"I am." Athrodar told her, smiling when she began to smile. "A child of our own, someone we can nuture and take care of." He moved an arm around her, pulling her in a little closer. "A Prince or Princess that we will love." He smiled a little wider when she kissed him lightly. "And our daughter will love them too."

"Without a doubt." Sylvanas whispered to him, kissing him once more.

* * *

Victoria sat on the throne in Stormwind Keep, staring at the back of the Ranger-General who was the stand in regent until Sylvanas or Athrodar woke up. "How do you like your new armour?" She asked Viraleth.

Viraleth looked back to her, smiling at the Princess when her eyes began to roam over her body. "It's very fitting, my Lady. I like that it hugs my body nicely that it gets you to look at me like that." The Ranger-General looked around the room, smiling when it was only the Royal Guard with them and climbing onto the Princess' lap. "I like that it's blue and gold, the lack of spikes and skulls. It reminds me that I am alive and not undead, that I get to grow old with someone." Viraleth leaned forward and kissed the Princess, placing her her hands on either side of her face to keep her there. "And I am happy that it's you."

A couple minutes passed by with Viraleth sitting on her Princess' lap, kissing her passionately the whole time until they were interrupted by an Orc clearing his throat, the Princess looking passed the Ranger-General and widening her eyes, helping Viraleth off her lap. "Th-Thrall... I'm sorry for this. A-are you looking for my parents?"

The former Warchief looked away from them, rubbing the back of his neck. "Erm, yes.. I am. Do you know where they are?"

"They are still sleeping, I think." Victoria looked over to Serathea who shrugged her shoulders. "I can check for you."

"Thank you." Thrall said, looking around the Throne Room in the meantime.

Victoria, accompanied by Sera, began to make their way to the royal quarters, passing the main hall and finding her parents, as well as Elaria, Thalina, Luna and Tanadia sitting at the tables, talking and eating together. "Dad." Victoria said, becoming the centre of attention momentarily. "I need to speak to you."

Athrodar nodded at his daughter, kissing Sylvanas on the cheek before walking out the room. "What is it?"

"Thrall is here." Victoria told him, looking over to Serathea who she knew would tell her father about what the former Warchief saw. "He may have seen Viraleth and I... making out."

Athrodar began to chuckle, watching Serathea smile and look down, knowing the Princess was embarrassed by it. "Okay, thank you." He kissed the top of her head. "Have you eaten at all today?"

Victoria shook her head. "I haven't yet, no."

Athrodar looked back at the main hall, nodding towards it. "There's plenty of food in there, I'm sure your mother would enjoy the company."

"Thank you." She said, hugging him before walking into the main hall, only to spin around and poke her head through the door. "Don't tell her about what Thrall saw... I'm embarrassed enough to have told you."

Athrodar smirked at her. "I won't."

Whilst Serathea and Victoria joined the rest of them in the main hall for some food, Athrodar made his way to the Throne Room and found Thrall looking around at the suits of armour on display around the outside. "Warchief." Athrodar said, listening to Thrall let out a small laugh before facing him.

"Not any more, but I won't stop you from using it." Thrall walked around the room slowly, looking at the art work and other intricate details that made this room unique, being followed by Athrodar. "So the stories are true? Velen has brought you back to life?"

Athrodar nodded at the Orc. "He has and I am grateful for it, though he's not pleased with us after we went back on our word."

"What word?" Thrall asked, stopping to ask the question.

"We were going to have peace with the Alliance if he could bring us back to life." Athrodar glanced over to Thrall who was now deep in thought. "It would have stayed the plan, had Varian not tried to kill our daughter twice after we had struck that deal."

"Where is the High King now?" Thrall asked him.

"The Stockades. I can take you to him now, if you'd like?"

Thrall nodded at him. "I would like to speak to him, yes. Former leader to former leader."

Athrodar pointed towards the exit of the keep. "This way."

* * *

Elaria leaned across the long table full of food, picking up several legs of chicken and glancing over to Victoria who had an eyebrow raised at her. "I have a high metabolism." She told the Princess.

"And she's greedy." Thalina said, watching her daughter eat and making everyone around the table chuckle. "I'd keep your eyes on her if she's near you when you're eating."

Sylvanas watched Tanadia eat as well, smiling at how something so innocent still existed in this world, not realising that her Royal Magister and several Royal Guards had noticed her watching the little elf too. "My Lady." Seliana whispered to her, standing by her side. "You're staring at Athrodar's daughter and some of us are starting to notice."

Seliana's words made her Queen look away from the child before Thalina noticed, turning her attention to the empty plate in front of her instead. "Thank you, Seliana." She glanced to her left and saw her Captain still standing by her side, looking up at her then down to the chair beside her. "You can sit, I don't mind."

Seliana bowed her head to her Queen, sitting down on Athrodar's chair and watching her Queen get lost in thought. "My Lady, if it's not too much out of line to say, you've been acting strangely the last hour or so."

"Athrodar's not here, I don't like it when he's gone." She told her Captain, though Seliana was smart enough not to believe it.

"I don't think it's that. I've seen what you're like when he's not around and this isn't that." Seliana sat a little closer, fully aware the rest of the table weren't focussed on them. "What did Luna and Liadrin say when you visited them yesterday?"

"Shh!" Sylvanas said, placing her hand over Seliana's and glancing around the table, thankful nobody heard them. "Only you know I went to visit them. Athrodar still thinks I am going to do it today."

Seliana leaned a little closer to her Queen. "What did they say?" She whispered.

Sylvanas looked over to Liadrin who sat near the end of the long table, talking to Thalina and Elaria and letting out a long sigh, shaking her head. "They both said they couldn't see anything that would suggest I am pregnant. They did say it was still a little too early and to not give up."

Seliana placed a hand over her Queen's smiling warmly at her. "Then it's still too early, my Lady. Give it another week or two then go to them again."

Liadrin looked over to the Queen on the other side of the table, figuring she just told her Captain what she and Luna had told her. "How long do you plan on staying here, Thal?" The Blood Knight Matriarch asked, looking over to her.

"Not for long, I am just trying to clear my head of his face, voice and everything else." Thalina looked over to her friend, tilting her head a little. "Why?"

"No reason." Liadrin replied, smiling at her. "I enjoy having you around." She glanced over to Sylvanas who went back to staring at her empty plate. "And because I think the King and Queen are trying to have a baby."

Thalina's smile was wiped from her face almost immediately, looking over to Elaria who kept her head down, already knowing this bit of news for a while now. "How do you know this?" She asked, looking back to Liadrin.

"Sylvanas came to see Luna and I yesterday, asking if we could find any sign of her being pregnant." Liadrin looked over to the Draenei who was remaining silent. "I just thought I would tell you, since you're staying here for a while." Liadrin looked to the little elf sitting between the two of them, placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair. "I also want what is best for your daughter, and this city could be a good place for her, but Silvermoon might be better."

"I know Silvermoon might be better for her." Thalina placed a hand on her daughter's cheek when she looked up and smiled at her. "But what is best for her is having her father in her life. I might not be married to him, dating him or anything like that, but I do love him and he has missed out on too much of her life already." She picked her daughter up and sat her on her lap, keeping her arms around her as the little elf sat quietly on her lap. "I don't want him to miss out on any more, nor do I want her to miss out on having her father around should she need him."

"I suppose it would make it easier for her to be near her mentor." Liadrin said, smiling at the little elf who smiled up at her.

"Her mentor?" Thalina asked, raising an eyebrow at the Paladin.

"Well, yeah. I am her mentor when she comes of age." She looked up at Thalina who said nothing. "Right?"

Thalina deliberately didn't respond for the longest time, smiling when Liadrin began to worry she wasn't her daughter's mentor. "Of course you are. She adores you, Li Li."

"Li Li!" Tanadia exclaimed, giggling and stretching out her arms towards the Paladin.

Sylvanas watched the little elf get picked up and sat down on the Paladin's lap, smiling at the action but also feeling as if she was missing out, looking over to the twin doors leading to this room and letting out a small sigh when Athrodar still hadn't walked through them. "What did you need Athrodar for?" She asked her daughter who was talk to Sera.

"Thrall is here, he was asking for you two and I know how much you don't like politics this early in the morning, so I asked him instead." Victoria saw her mother look down. "That... That was the correct thing to do, right?"

Sylvanas smiled at her daughter, placing a hand over hers. "It was, sorry. I'm a little distracted at the moment and I need your father here."

"What is it?" Victoria asked her, growing concerned for her mother. "Maybe I can help."

Sylvanas smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, but this is something that only he can help me with." Sylvanas looked over to Liadrin and the little elf on her lap, feeling her chest tighten as she began to feel saddened by the lack of children of her own she had. "I'm going to sit in the bath for a while. Tell your dad where I am if he comes looking for me."

Victoria watched her mother leave, letting out a small sigh when the door shut behind her. "I've never seen her like this, Sera." She said, looking over to her Captain. "She looks sad, like she's about to break down into tears."

Sera stroked her back, watching her sister walk around her and sit on the opposite side of the Princess when she saw she looked troubled. "She needs some time alone, whatever has upset her requires Athrodar to make her feel better."

Victoria nodded, resting her head on Sera's chest when she pulled her closer for a hug. "Okay..."

* * *

Athrodar and Thrall stood on the opposite side of the bars keeping Varian locked in his cell, the former Warchief nodding to Athrodar as a thanks and to leave them alone. "I'll be nearby if you need me, Warchief."

Once Athrodar was far enough away, Thrall pulled a nearby chair towards him and sat down in front of the former High King. "It's been a while since we spoke to each other."

"You should have stayed as Warchief, perhaps I would still have a kingdom." Varian looked over to Thrall who thought about what he just said. "No Garrosh or Sylvanas to wage war on us, you knew that we could work together in peace."

Thrall looked behind him and towards Athrodar who stood in the distance, waiting for the Warchief to finish talking. "From what I have been told, you have been offered peace several times, only you turned it down to protect your city."

"Give up Stormwind to the Horde for peace in return? The Alliance would be over by then and Ironforge had already fallen by then." Varian made his way over to the bars of his cell, looking down at Thrall who remained sat on his chair. "I don't regret turning down the offer Sylvanas gave me, what I regret is not leaving with my son when I had the chance. It's been two weeks and I have heard nothing from him."

"You could see him whenever you want. They have given you a free pass to Theramore, you just need to agree to a ceasefire and you will be set free from this place and returned to your son." Thrall looked back over his shoulder and towards Athrodar once more. "Talk to him and he will tell you what the ceasefire entails."

"Can't you? I trust you more than him."

Thrall exhaled, nodding slowly. "Okay. They will give you a ship and any citizens that want to leave and you will sail to Theramore. From there you will be instructed to not attack the Horde and they will not attack you." Thrall looked back to Athrodar and noticed he wasn't looking at them, leaning forward to get closer to the High King and whispering to him. "They will have spies watching the city, so if you do plan to do anything, make sure they can't see you."

Athrodar looked over to them, watching Thrall talk to the former High King quietly and watching Varian node his head slowly before looking over to him. "Is what he says true?" Varian asked Athrodar.

"Depends, what has he said?" Athrodar asked.

"That you will let me return to my son if I agree to a ceasefire." Varian watched Athrodar walk towards them, looking up at the new King of Stormwind. "Is it true?"

"It is, though it's the same offer we gave you before we took Stormwind, what has changed your mind?" Athrodar asked.

"I miss my son." Varian admitted. "You have a child, two I've heard, you should know what it feels like to be away from them for too long."

Athrodar smiled, looking down at the jewel on his necklace. "I do, which is why I have kept this deal open for you."

Varian sat up straight, looking at the new King of Stormwind. "Explain it all to me in detail."

* * *

Sylvanas sat alone in the bath house, wanting to be left alone to her thoughts as well as being alone should her emotions get the better of her the more her mind decided to stay on the touchy subjects. This had been going on for close to an hour now and she had yet to be disturbed, though she wasn't aware of the passing of time as she was preoccupied with other things, the most prominant of all being the news she got from Liadrin and Luna that she didn't show signs of being pregnant. "They tell me it's too early, but what if I can't have kids because I was killed?" She asked herself, outloud and without a care in the world.

She asked herself several similar questions too, being interrupted by her King when he walked in to the room. "What's wrong? Victoria said you were upset."

Sylvanas made her way to the other side of the bath when he crouched down beside it, nodding her head and hugging him tightly when she was close enough. "I went to see Luna and Liadrin yesterday and they said they could see any signs of me carrying your child."

Athrodar frowned at his Queen when she held onto him tighter, not caring that she was getting his clothes wet, only caring that she was clearly upset and that she had been to see the two people she said she was going to see today. "You went to see them yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sylvanas began to cry into his chest, having the wall she was mentally building around her emotions come crashing down the second he showed up. "I'm sorry... I should have told you..." She was too busy with holding onto him tightly to notice he was taking off his clothes, preparing to join her in the bath so he could hold her properly. "Seeing your daughter today, I... I couldn't keep it in." She began to choke up holding onto him tightly when he joined her in the bath. "I'm scared.. I might not be able to carry your child... What if bringing us back to life didn't heal all of me?"

Athrodar kissed the top of her head, holding her close to his chest and rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "Hey, listen to me.. okay?" He said softly, still listening to her cry into his chest. "It's only been two weeks, you shouldn't be working yourself up so early." He kissed the top of her head again, watching her look up at him and wiping away her tears. "I am not worried, because I believe them. It might be still too early to know and that's okay."

Sylvanas shook her head, looking down at his chest. "I just have a bad feeling... I.. I.. I feel like I will disappoint you and that scares me more than anything."

Athrodar cupped her face in his hands, making her look up at him and smiling at her. "You can never disappoint me, my love. If we have angered the Titans to such an extent that you can't carry my child, I will still never blame you." He kissed her lightly, having his Queen deepen the the kiss and holding herself against him tightly.

"You're too good to me." She whispered, pressing her head against his. "I never want to lose you to someone else."

"You won't." He whispered back to her as they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness they were sharing. "Like I have said in the past, I am yours until you are sick of me."

Sylvanas laughed lightly, loving that he had managed to not only make her feel better in such a short amount of time, but also keeping her mind off the subject. "I will never be sick of you. You mean the world to me and I couldn't imagine my life without you, especially after everything."

Athrodar smiled, opening his eyes and looking at his Queen who began to shift around until she was sitting beside him, moving an arm around her and having her head rest on his chest. "I love you and I don't ever want you to be upset."

Sylvanas hugged him, listening to his heart beat in his chest and never getting tired of hearing it. "I love you too and I'm sorry if I made you feel sad. I didn't plan mean to, it's just... I needed you there with me but you were called away."

"Well I am here now." He told her, kissing the top of her head and holding onto her and she kept her ear pressed against his chest. "And I will be with you for the rest of the day."

The former Banshee-Queen smiled and said nothing more, just listening to his heart beat and forgetting that Thrall had visited them, not asking her King about the reason for his visit as she was too consumed by his presence to even remember the former Warchief taking him away. "I would like nothing more." She muttered, wishing in those few moments of alone time that they wouldn't be disturbed ever again.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Return To An Old Home**

Nathanos travelled down from Undercity at the request of his Warchief and Queen, though it was not to bring him back to life as he had refused such an offer. "How long will you be gone, my Lady?"

Sylvanas looked back at her daughter, Ranger-General and her husband, all of them waiting for her to finish informing the family Champion on what he had to do and how long they would be. "Just a week or two, though Athrodar and I will come back earlier if it's something major."

Nathanos watch them begin to make their way out Stormwind Keep, shaking hands with Athrodar when he stopped in front of him. "Don't burn down the city whilst we're gone."

Nathanos nodded his head once at him. "I'll keep it running."

Athrodar smirked at family Champion. "Good." He began to catch up to the other three going to Silvermoon, walking towards the Mage Quarter and to Thal'ena who was waiting for open up a portal for them.

"Enjoy the trip." She said, bowing her head at the four them seconds before they walked through the portal.

The four of them rode from Silvermoon to the outskirts of Windrunner Village, only being stopped by the remnants of the Scourge that were surrounding village and dismounting. "What's the plan?" Viraleth asked, looking around the village and at the few ghouls, skeletons and banshee's roaming around. "There are enough to not threaten us if we play this smart."

Everyone began to pull out their bows, nocking arrows in place and scanning the area. "Sylvanas and I will clear a path to Windrunner Spire and draw most of their attention, leaving you two to clean up the rest of them that we didn't get, okay?"

Victoria and Viraleth nodded. "Okay." The Princess said.

Sylvanas smiled at the opportunity to take back her family village with her current family. "Let's take back our home."

Both Sylvanas and Athrodar drew the attention of the Scourge, killing any that got close and making their way into Windrunner Spire, closing the doors and hearing the Scourge bang loudly on them. "Nice place." Athrodar said, leaning against the door to keep the undead at bay. "Could use a little cleaning though." He told her when he saw blood and many other things splattered around their immediate surroundings.

Sylvanas chuckled lightly, hearing Victoria and Viraleth cut down the undead outside the spire and opening the door to clear out the last few that were turning back to attack both the Princess and Ranger-General. Once they had cleared the village of the little amount of Scourge, they four of them slowly entered Windrunner Spire properly and began to look around. "This used to be a beautiful place..." Sylvanas muttered, looking around the room. "I'm sure we can make better than it was."

Victoria took hold of her hand, smiling at her mother. "We will, I know it."

Athrodar and Viraleth walked to the top of the spire and looking out at the balcony towards the ocean only a few feet away. "This is not how I remembered this place." Viraleth told him, looking up at her King. "It used to be beautiful. Colours everywhere ranging from red, yellow, orange and green. The ocean was clear and the sand was bright. It's going to take a lot of time to renew this place."

Athrodar smiled, continuing to look out into the sea. "We have the resources. Warchief of Azeroth, minus the Night Elves, Draenei and humans. We can call on the druids and shaman to cleanse this land."

Viraleth frowned at him. "Why didn't we take any with us?" She asked.

"We don't plan to stay here for the two weeks." Athrodar replied, looking over to the Ranger-General. "Sylvanas wanted to clear the village for the Druids and Shaman who are coming tomorrow, whilst also having a company of rangers placed around the village to keep any Scourge remnants away."

"Where will we be staying instead?" Viraleth now asked.

"There's a small village near the Tranquil Shore, just west of Silvermoon. Sylvanas claims to have visited there a few times in life, I don't know if you remember it."

Viraleth began to slowly smile, nodding her head when she remembered. "I know what she's on about. It's perfect for wanting to relax if it's not murloc season which, if I remember correctly, is not for a few months."

"Fantastic." Athrodar said, looking behind them as Sylvanas and Victoria joined them on the balcony. "Ready to leave?"

Sylvanas nodded at them, taking hold of Athrodar's hand. "I am. There's a lot less Scourge here than I would have thought. I will send word to the Shaman and Druids, as well as Lor'Themar that the village is clear and ready to be renewed."

Athrodar raised her hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it. "Let's get going."

* * *

Liadrin was in the Great Cathedral in the Cathedral Square sitting with Tanadiaas she had been given free time alone with the little elf by her mother. "Now, we need to get some things sorted, little one." Liadrin said, trying to be serious but finding it difficult when the innocent smile on Tanadia's face made her smile too. "Sylvanas is not your aunt, she's the Warchief of the Horde and Queen of Stormwind. But she is also married to Athrodar who is your dad."

"Where is dad?" Tanadia asked, looking around for him. "I want to play!"

Liadrin smiled at the innocence of the child, stroking her hair and just watching her eyes look around the room in awe. "So what do you want to play?"

"I don't know." The little elf said, taking hold of Liadrin's hand and playing with the ring on her finger. "Dad came up with the games. They are always fun."

Liadrin frowned at the little elf who continued to play with her ring. "Why don't we play one? What was your favourite?"

Before the little elf could reply, several priests came into the cathedral looking for the Blood Knight Matriarch. "My Lady, there's been a problem."

Liadrin sighed, stroking the hair on Tanadia and looking over to the priests. "What is it?"

"Bandits have raided a nearby village and have killed some of the citizens, injuring a lot more." One of the priests looked down at Tanadia who thye had just noticed. "I'm sorry, my Lady... I didn't know you had company."

Liadrin waved off their concern, looking down at the little elf and frowning at her. "I'm sorry little one, I am going to have to return you to your mother, though she won't be happy."

"No, Li Li!" Tanadia cried, holding her arms up to her for a hug and being picked up shortly after for the hug. "I don't want to."

"Shh, don't say that." Liadrin whispered to her, bouncing up and down and looking at the saddened eyes of the little elf and finding it hard to let go of her. "You can stay here, but you must never tell your mother what you're about to see, okay?"

Tanadia smiled brightly at her. "Okay!"

Liadrin looked over to the priests. "Bring them in here, lay them around where you can and get them comfortable, we will do what we can to help them."

Tanadia got up onto her knees and watch the priests, several guards and many civilians helping the injured into the cathedral, staring wide eyed at a human man who had more blood on him than she had ever seen. "What's wrong with him?"

Liadrin glanced back to the little elf who was growing increasingly scared, looking to the human priestess to her left. "Get her out of here, take her to the library or something. She shouldn't be seeing this."

The priestess took the little elf away to the library full of books that ranged from the deeds past Paladins to the founding of the Light. "That was no place for a little girl." The priestess said to her, smiling at Tanadia when she folded her arms and pouted at her.

"I'm not a little girl!" She cried, looking away from her.

The priestess smiled at her. "I'm sorry, you're not a little girl, you're a big girl!" She took hold of Tanadia's hand and made her look over to her. "I'm not good around blood." She told her, lying to the little elf to make her feel better. "I need you to keep me company until it's all over, okay? I trust you to keep me safe."

"You're scared of blood?" Tanadia asked her, watching the priestess nod. "I am too..." She said, lowering her head. "Was that man going to die?"

The priestess smiled at her, shaking her head. "Not if Liadrin can help it. She is the best of us, she will help that man."

Tanadia smiled at her. "Li Li is the best."

The priestess laughed at the nickname. "She is."

* * *

Athrodar looked around the beach they were all standing on, noticing how empty the place was save for a few elves here and there. "This really is a need to know location, isn't it?"

Sylvanas, wearing nothing but a bikini she had picked up on their trip through Silvermoon to Windrunner Village, hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. "It is. Most people go here around the murloc season, which is during the summer. Luckily it's spring and this place is free of murlocs for a few more months."

"We could stay here for a few more months." Athrodar said, spinning around to face her and inspecting her choice of clothing. "And you didn't want a chain bikini as armour."

Sylvanas laughed, stepping forward and hugging him. "I still don't. This is because we're not King and Queen for two weeks, we're husband and wife spending time together on a beach."

"With our daughter and her girlfriend." Athrodar told her the moment both Viraleth and Victoria made their way out the house they were all sharing, wearing bikini's too and making him laugh when Victoria continued to look down Viraleth's cleavage when she wasn't looking. "I think our daughter is being rude."

"In what way?" Sylvanas asked, looking back to her daughter who was indeed looking down her Ranger-General's cleavage. "And somehow Viraleth hasn't noticed..." She whispered to him, amazed that Viraleth was so oblivious.

The moment all four of them were standing together, Victoria smiled up at her parents who were both raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Athrodar shook his head. "Nothing." He began to look around at the few groups on the beach with them, watching one or two of them whisper to each other and look over at them. "I think we've been noticed." He told them.

Sylvanas looked over to a few of the groups, watching them talk amongst themselves the moment she made eye contact with them. "That lasted two minutes."

Whilst she was distracted with looking around at the other groups, Athrodar picked Sylvanas up and began to carry her towards the water. "Let's give them something to talk about then."

"What? No, no, no.. stop!" She cried, watching the sea get closer and closer with every step. "Don't you dare throw me in there. Athrodar I mean it!"

But he didn't listen, too busy smiling at her reaction and stepping far enough into the water that it reached his stomach, looking at his Queen who was glaring at him. "Ready?"

"Don't!" She told him, looking back at Viraleth and Victoria who were watching from the beach, both either smiling or laughing. "You're not helping!" She yelled at them, being let go by Athrodar and squeeling as she was dropped into the sea.

Both Viraleth and Victoria began to clap, the younger elf cupping her hands around her mouth before shouting at them. "Well done, dad!"

Sylvanas stood up and moved her hair out of her face, glaring at her King. "I said don't!" She began to smirk at him, moving a leg behind his slowly and placing her hands on his chest. "Not until I've done this first." She leaned forward and kissed him, pushing him whilst her leg was still behind him and making him fall back into the water.

Athrodar stood back up and saw his Queen smiling at him, bowing his head at her. "That was fair, though you did trick me into thinking we were just kissing."

Sylvanas placed her hands on his face, pulling his head down and kissing him, slowly slipping her tongue into his mouth and stroking it across his. As the kiss deepened, she moved her hands through his hair and being pulled closer to him when he moved his arms around her. "Do you forgive me now?"

Athrodar chuckled, picking her up and feeling her wrap her legs around him, pressing his head against hers. "I forgive you."

Sylvanas began to chuckle lightly, stroking his cheek when she remember something important to her. "So when I had that daydream a few months ago, it was very similar to this. Only, I didn't have any good news to tell you like I did in the daydream. I told you I was pregnant in that daydream and I'm afraid I can't do that now."

"We will speak to Liadrin or Luna when we return." Athrodar told her, placing a hand on her stomach. "Though with a week or two by ourselves with no duties to worry about, we could increase the chances of you being pregnant by a lot more than we already have."

Sylvanas smiled at his offer, kissing him again and keeping her legs wrapped around his waist, staying lifted up out of the water. "That is a very good plan, my love. I look forward to it."

* * *

Liadrin looked around at the injured gathered in the Cathedral, all of them being treated by several priests and paladins. "This is the third attack in a week, is it the same group of bandits?"

"We believe so, my Lady." Liadrin's Captain said, handing the Blood Knight Matriarch her sword. "Do we inform the Warchief?"

Liadrin shook her head, looking over to the back room where Tanadia was sitting with the priestess. "No, they left for Eversong Woods this morning and they entrust us with protecting Stormwind and its people." She place her sword on her back, making her way over to the back room. "Gather a group and meet me outside the walls, I will be there soon."

Tanadia looked over to Liadrin who walked into the room, smiling up at her and extending her arms out to her. "Li Li!"

Liadrin rolled her eyes, thanking the priestess who stood up and began to leave, picking up the little elf and feeling her arms wrap around her neck as they hugged each other. "I need to speak to your mother about that nickname."

Tanadia just giggled. "Li Li!" She repeated, making the Paladin laugh and rubbing her nose against the little elf's.

"You're so cute, it makes this part difficult as I don't want to leave you." Liadrin placed Tanadia down on the nearby desk, smiling at her. "I have to return you to your mother. What I'm about to do is not suitable for someone like you, it's big people stuff."

Tanadia lowered her eyes in sadness. "Okay..."

"Hey, don't be upset.. When I return I will spend all day with you." Liadrin placed a gentle hand on her face, stroking her platinum blonde hair and smiling when the innocent golden eyes looked up at her. "I will be an hour, maybe two. Your mother will look after you during then and who knows, maybe you will enjoy her company more."

Tanadia pouted and looked away from her again. "Okay..."

Liadrin took hold of her hand and began to walk her to the Mage Quarter, using holy magic to keep her calm the whole time. "You love your mother, right?" She asked the little elf as they approached the Mage Tower.

"Yes." Tanadia replied quietly.

"Then don't look so upset." Liadrin told her, climbing up the mage tower. "We can't have your mother thinking something is wrong when you've enjoyed your time with me, even if it wasn't long." She looked down at the little elf who remained silent. "You did enjoy your time with aunty Liadrin, right?"

"Yes." Tanadia replied quietly again.

Liadrin smiled and picked her up, carrying her to her mother for the duration of the journey. "Good, because I would be upset if you didn't."

Thalina looked up and over to the Paladin and her daughter when they entered the room she was sitting in, placing a ribbon in the book she was reading to get back to it later. "What happened? Why are you back so soon?"

Liadrin placed Tanadia down on the table next to them and turned to face Thalina. "Bandits have raided again, I have to go out with my Blood Knights to try and find them, along with anyone else who wants to help."

Thalina sighed, nodding her head slowly. "Okay, fair enough." She looked over to her daughter who looked sad, placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair. "What's wrong, honey? Why are you so sad?"

"I want to be with Li Li!" She cried, folding her arms and looking away from her mother.

Liadrin frowned at her. "She's been like this ever since I told her Athrodar wasn't here." The Paladin looked over to Thalina who also frowned at the little elf. "I'm sure it will pass, but she seems pretty upset he's not here."

Thalina nodded slowly. "I know she will, this is the fourth time since we've arrived in Stormwind that she's been like this."

Liadrin placed a hand on Thalina's arm, rubbing it up and down to keep her calm. "I will be back soon, okay? Know that I don't want to leave you alone."

Thalina smiled at her. "I know. Go do your job, I'll be in here with her when you return."

* * *

"Do you know how much I've missed the feeling of the sun on my skin without worrying about it hurting me?" Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who was lying on the sand beside her, eyes closed as the sun was directly above them. "It looks like you are enjoying it too."

Athrodar smiled and looked over to his Queen. "It's weird because I couldn't even go near the Sunwell earlier this year and now here I am, sunbathing next to you."

Sylvanas sat up and looked over to Viraleth and Victoria who were both in the sea, treading water and just talking to each other. "Did we send Sera to Darnassus to speak with Tyrande and Malfurion?"

"Yes, as well as picking up the nightsaber cub for our daughter." Athrodar sat up and took hold of Sylvanas' hand when she continued to watch Victoria and Viraleth. "We just have to keep it between us, I don't want to tell her we've got her a nightsaber cub and it turns out Sera couldn't get one."

"I know, don't worry. I won't say anything." Sylvanas leaned her head against his arm, glancing over to a nearby couple who were talking amongst themselves, not paying the Warchief or her King any attention. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Athrodar looked down at his Queen who was still looking at the couple, following her gaze and smiling when he saw them too. "Not us. I'm sure it's something to do with how one of their students is failing their mage school or priest school or whatever they do."

Sylvanas chuckled lightly, holding onto his hand tighter. "Do you think they know who we are?"

"I'm sure they do." Athrodar said honestly, looking down at his Queen who was becoming increasingly curious about their conversation. "If you want to know, go over there and ask them."

"What? No." Sylvanas looked up at him. "That would be weird."

"So would staring at them trying to guess what they're saying." Athrodar smirked at her. "But what would be less weird is if you didn't."

"And what do you have in mind?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Several ideas." He told her, leaning closer and kissing her lightly.

Victoria looked over to her parents who began to make out in the middle of the beach. "Unbelievable."

Viraleth frowned at her. "What?" She looked over to both Sylvanas and Athrodar, letting out a long sigh. "Oh... Of course."

"I should have seen this coming, they've been left alone for the first time in years and now they won't keep their hands off each other." She looked over to Viraleth who frowned at them. "Should we tell them they're in public?"

Viraleth shook her head. "No, leave them. We should do something ourselves."

Victoria tilted her head a little. "Like what?"

"We could walk around Silvermoon, find a store to spend all the money your mother has saved up when she was the Banshee Queen." She began to smile. "I know she never spent anything, despite amassing a vast sum due to the trade we had with the rest of the Horde."

Victoria widened her eyes. "Really?" She looked over to her parents who were still distracted by each other. "Why are we still here then? Let's go to the city."

Viraleth smiled at her. "Okay."


	38. Chapter 38

**A Special Visit**

Liadrin, Nathanos, Elaria and Seliana all stood around a table that held maps of Redridge Mountains, Elwynn Forest and Westfall, each place falling victim to the bandit raids. "They are too spread out to be just one group, or if they are, it's a much bigger group than we first thought." The Blood Knight Matriarch looked over to the rest of them. "Before it's even considered, we are not going to trouble Athrodar or Sylvanas, not unless it's dire."

Everyone nodded at the Paladin. "We can sort this out between us." Elaria said, looking at Westfall in particular. "Moonbrook used to be where the Defias worked out of for years, if there's any place to start it would be there."

Liadrin looked up at Elaria and then over to Seliana. "Could you two search there? You both have the best rangers Sylvanas and Athrodar could choose, I reckon you could scout out Moonbrook without it being too much trouble."

They both nodded to Liadrin. "Consider it done." Elaria said.

"Nathanos, I'm going to need you to stay in Stormwind and escort King Varian to the ship that will take him to Theramore." Liadrin looked down at the map, expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

"Why am I doing it? I was left in charge of Stormwind until our Warchief's return." His comment made Liadrin look back up to him. "Give it to some lackey, a Sergeant or a Captain, not to the Banshee Queen's Champion."

"It's because you are the Banshee Queen's Champion that you are getting this task." Liadrin told him, looking directly at Nathanos and nobody else. "You were left in charge by the royal family and you will do what they cannot, which is to escort Varian to the ship waiting for him in the docks." Liadrin saw Nathanos begin to glare at her. "Are you going to do it, or are you going to argue some more?"

Nathanos muttered to himself in gutterspeak, stepping away from the table shortly after. "Fine, I will escort the King to his ship."

Elaria smirked as Nathanos began to leave Stormwind Keep. "I don't think he likes you very much."

"I don't need him to like me, I need him to do what he is told." Liadrin looked up at Elaria. "Did Athrodar say when exactly he'd be back?"

The Night Elf shook her head. "Not a damn thing. He said a week or two, nothing specific."

Liadrin sighed. "Fine, okay. Looks like we may have to do all this without them for two weeks, I don't see them coming back a week early if they have time alone."

Elaria began to laugh lightly. "I can almost guarantee they are in bed, going at it like a couple of rabbits."

"I would not be surprised." The Paladin muttered.

* * *

"So move your hands to behind my neck and I'll move mine to your waist."

Sylvanas frowned at him, following his instructions. "What exactly are we doing?"

Athrodar smiled at her. "I told you, we are slow dancing."

Sylvanas continued to frown at him. "But why? You don't plan to make me throw a party or organise a ball or something, right?"

"No, not unless you want to." Once they were in position, Athrodar began to sway the pair of them side to side slowly, smiling when he saw her concentrating on following his movements. "For someone who wasn't sure about this, you seem to be trying really hard to get this right."

"You seem to want to do this and it looks easy, so why not?" Sylvanas looked down at their feet, accidently stepping on top of Athrodar's foot. "Oh, sorry."

Athrodar chuckled. "It's fine, you weigh nothing remember? Just try not to do it so often."

Sylvanas pouted, watching his feet and making sure she was avoiding them. "I'm trying."

Athrodar chuckled some more, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I know." He said, a few seconds before there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that."

Sylvanas looked down at her feet, trying to practice without him and hearing a familiar voice at the door when Athrodar opened it. "Little Moon?"

"It's true..." Vareesa muttered, stepping into the house and looking at her sister, her living sister, in complete awe. "You're alive.."

Sylvanas looked over to her little sister who was a lot more professionally dressed than she was, wearing nothing but a linen shirt and some leather pants compared to her full Ranger-General uniform from Dalaran. "I am, dear sister."

Vareesa ran to Sylvanas and hugged her tightly. "How... When?"

Sylvanas hugged her sister tighter, closing her eyes and melting into the hug. "Velen." She told her softly. "Before we took Stormwind. I have a letter written out to you that I have been forgetting to send that tells you everything."

Vareesa shook her head. "It's fine, I'm not angry." She pulled back to look at her sister, smiling at her as she had no hood on to cover her hair, something she knew her sister wore constantly to not feel like she was exposing a weakness. "You look the exact same as I remember."

Sylvanas wiped a couple tears off her sister's cheeks with her thumb, pulling her in for another hug. "I am the exact same as you remember, just more battle-scarred."

Rhonin folded his arms and watched his wife and her sister continue to talk about Sylvanas being brought back to life and recent events, glancing over to Athrodar who stood beside him, wearing a similar outfit to Sylvanas though his shirt was black instead of her white. "The last we spoke to each other, you were locked up in a cell under Stormwind. Now I hear you're the King of the same city."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head slowly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Funny how the world works sometimes."

Rhonin began to frown at the new King of Stormwind when something began to bug him. "Why are your eyes green but hers are blue?"

"She died before the Sunwell was destroyed and revived with Fel Magic, so her eyes remained blue. Mine however are green because I died after all of that happened." Athrodar shrugged his shoulders, watching his Queen talk to her sister. "I'm not complaining and neither is she. I think she likes the idea of being a High Elf, married to a Blood Elf. The diplomatic bonuses alone between the two might be enough to cease any bad blood."

Rhonin laughed lightly, nodding his head. "I can see that. I know Vareesa doesn't mind having you around, I think it's a Windrunner thing."

Athrodar chuckled. "It might just be."

"And Victoria, is she?"

Sylvanas nodded her head at her sister. "She is. She's in Silvermoon with Viraleth at the moment, has been for the past couple of days now. They leave to go shopping or to spend time alone with each other." She placed a hand on her sister's arm when she began to look around the room. "I have some good news."

Vareesa looked back at her. "What good news?"

"I have druids and shaman working hard to restore Windrunner Village and the lands around it to what it once was. I am yet to get told a rough estimate on how long it will take, but we will have our home back." Sylvanas smiled at her when she saw her eyes widen. "It will be for family only, you and your sons are welcome any time."

"Will it be as it was before Arthas invaded?" Vareesa asked.

Sylvanas shook her head. "No, it will be better. What we want it to be, not what our parents wanted it to be."

Vareesa began to laugh when she remembered the way it looked when their parents decorated Windrunner Spire. "Remember those purple curtains?"

"Belore... Those were horrible to look at." Sylvanas laughed along with her sister. "We won't use it often so feel free to stay there once it's rebuilt."

"What will you be using it for?" Vareesa asked her.

Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar and smiled warmly at him. "When I am about to give birth, I will use it as a place of rest until the child is born."

Vareesa widened her eyes again, looking down at her sister's stomach. "You're pregnant?"

Sylvanas smiled, though it had traces of sadness. "No, not yet. But we are trying." She told her sister, placing a hand on her stomach. "We are trying a lot." She whispered to Vareesa, making her laugh a little.

Athrodar placed a hand on Rhonin's shoulder, looking at both him and his sister-in-law. "I should have asked earlier, are you two hungry? We were going to have lunch soon and I was wondering if you would want something to eat?"

Sylvanas smirked at him, hooking her arm around Vareesa's and looking at her sister. "Hard to believe he used to be an instrument of death for the Lich King, isn't it?"

Rhonin nodded to the new King of Stormwind. "I believe we both wouldn't mind a bite to eat, I will help you."

Vareesa sat down with her sister on two nearby chairs, staring at her in disbelief despite being told already about her revival. "I'm still finding it hard to believe.. I mean, you're alive."

Sylvanas smiled, looking down at her barefeet and nodding slowly. "I find it hard to believe sometimes, but when I wake up next to Athrodar and press my ear to his chest to hear his heart beating, I know it's real." Her smile widened a little more. "It calms me when I hear it sometimes and I know I will have a good day." She looked over to her sister who had a couple of tears evident in her eyes once more. "What's wrong?"

Vareesa shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Nothing, it's just... This brings me back to when we were all together. You, me, Alleria and Lirath, all sitting around a large table of food during Winters Veil or Pilgrim's Bounty, talking about what was going on in our lives." She smiled warmly at her sister. "It just brought back some fond memories, that's all."

Sylvanas placed a hand over the top of her sister's. "We may be the last two left, but we can rebuild our family. Starting with Windrunner Spire."

Vareesa smiled at her. "Starting with our home."

* * *

Elaria and Seliana kept to the outskirts of Moonbrook, the town being too populated with defias sympathisers to even get a close look inside the town center. "This is hopeless." The Night Elf whispered, looking around Moonbrook. "We can't get close enough without drawing attention to ourselves, and we need to get closer to see what's going on."

Seliana looked up at the night sky, smirking a little. "Luckily it's dark out and the town isn't lit up." Seliana placed a hand on her back. "Good luck."

"What? Why me?" Elaria looked back at Seliana who raised an eyebrow at her. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I am the Warchief's Captain, so that makes me your superior." Seliana nodded towards the village. "Off you go."

Elaria groaned, glaring at the smirking high elf ranger. "I hate you." She said, moving her group towards Moonbrook and trying to stay in the shadows and away from any torches and patrols. "Split up and try to find any evidence that there is bandits working within this town, I don't want to be here any longer than we need to."

Seliana watched the Night Elf walk further in to the town until she was no longer in her sight, looking over her shoulder and towards the rest of her company. "Stay alert, keep your bows out and arrows nocked, we might have company soon."

Elaria and her group made it through Moonbrook quickly and quietly, trying to play it as safe as they could when it came to searching houses and anything that could be of interest, making it back to Seliana with a full group and full quivers, not needing to engage in any sort of combat. "It looks as abandoned inside the town center as it does over here. If they are working from this place, they are doing a great job at hiding it."

Seliana frowned and exhaled through her nose, scanning the town from where she stood. "If they're not in Moonbrook, they must be closer to Elwynn Forest than we first thought." She glanced over to Elaria who was waiting beside her. "We should return to Liadrin and tell her what we have found." She looked back at the town just before they left. "Nothing..."

Whilst they were making their way back, Nathanos was standing on the docks with Varian standing just in front of him, arms bound in front of him so he wouldn't fight against Sylvanas' Champion. "So why are you still dead when your Queen and King are allowing all those who are put together enough to be brought back to life?"

"Someone has to stay in charge of the Forsaken." Nathanos told him, not looking at the former High King but seeing his eyes were on him. "And because living brings about weakness. In undeath, you can take an arrow and shrug it off as if it was an ant biting you. When you're alive, you may be told you have to rest for a week or two before going back in to the fight."

"So you are calling your Queen weak?" Varian asked, trying to mess with the undead human.

"No. She might be alive now, but she is still stronger than most. She was strong enough to take Stormwind from you and lead the Horde." Nathanos walked around Varian and pulled out his knife, cutting the rope around the former High King's wrists. "Your ship is here, get on it and stay quiet when you reach Theramore. You don't want us to come knocking on your door should you try to do anything."

Varian rubbed his wrists that had a slight burn on them from the ropes, looking up at the Blightcaller who was pointing towards the ship. "Believe me, I will be staying silent. The city is lost and the Alliance is no more, I just want to live out the rest of my days watching my son grow into the man I believe he can be."

Nathanos pushed Varian forward and towards the ship when he didn't move. "Goodluck with that."

* * *

"My sister is staying here for a couple of days." Sylvanas told her King, straddling his lap and smiling down at him. "That does mean we are no longer alone, but we can still spend a lot of time together, just without sex being a part of it."

"She seemed really happy compared to when I last saw her." Athrodar smiled a little. "Then again, the last time I saw her I was in the Stockades."

Sylvanas chuckled lightly, pressing her head against his. "She has her sister back, let her be happy." She kissed him hard shortly after speaking, biting his bottom lip and dragging him with her for a couple of seconds before grinning at him.

"You are in a playful mood tonight, aren't you?" Athrodar asked the moment she began to pull up his shirt. "Our daughter could return home soon."

"Look to you, sounding like a concerned father." Sylvanas pulled his shirt off and placed it on the chair beside the one they were in. "She is spending the night in Silvermoon. If you were awake when she told us, you would know."

Athrodar frowned at his Queen. "I was sleeping during that?"

Sylvanas laughed, nodding her head. "You were. But you looked so peaceful, our daughter didn't want to wake you." She leaned forward and kissed him again. "And neither did I."

Whilst they were both close to each other, Vareesa had slowly walked into the room they were in to get a drink, only to stop by the door and watch as her sister's happiness took over her mind and smiling as it was a rare moment for her to see Sylvanas look so happy. "Alleria would be so proud of you, Lady Moon." She whispered to herself, slipping into the kitchen to get a drink before returning to the spare bedroom.

"It's only been a few days, but I don't want to go back." Sylvanas told him honestly, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. "I've had more fun here than I have the whole time we were at war, and I love a good fight."

"It's only been a few days. Wait until the two weeks are up and we have returned to Stormwind. If you want to leave the Horde behind, we will leave it behind." Athrodar brushed a thumb across her bottom lip, smiling a little when she kissed it. "But I would like to believe you will miss being in charge."

"Maybe, but if you do a very good job of convincing me to stay away, I will stay away from leading and settle down with you." Sylvanas cupped his face in her hands, smiling down at him. "Whatever we do after these two weeks are up, I will be happy with because you are still there with me."

"Of course I will still be with you, but I want whatever makes you happy." Athrodar kissed her, having his Queen keep his lips pressed against hers as she looked to deepen the kiss. "You deserve happiness."

Sylvanas shook her head. "No, I don't deserve happiness. But I will take it should it be offered to me." She stroked his cheek once more. "And you have been going out of your way to make sure I am always happy." She pressed her head against his, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. "I don't deserve you either. Like I said, you go out of your way to make me happy and I don't do anything that's even close to that."

Athrodar had closed his eyes as well, though he was still frowning at what she had said. "Why are you saying these things? You're the Queen of Stormwind, Warchief of the Horde and my beautiful wife. I don't want to hear you putting yourself down like that because you're more special than anyone I've ever met." They both opened their eyes to look at each other, Athrodar smiling at her whilst she remained uncertain. "After Northrend, I didn't feel like I was wanted anywhere and why would I be? Prince of the Scourge isn't exactly an ally you would want, yet you took me in as one of your rangers and kept me safe from those who would seek to do me harm."

"I done all of that because I still wanted the Athrodar that caught me eye in life to be a part of my life in death." Sylvanas told him, keeping her voice low as her gaze fell from him momentarily. "It was selfishness that made me keep you around."

Athrodar shook his head. "No, I don't believe that one bit. You cared for me too much for it just to be selfishness. You threatened anyone who would call me Prince, you berated and even threatened to leave me if I continued to do stupid stuff that could get me killed. You took care of something as broken as I was to the extent that you made your apothecaries find a cure for my nightmares." Athrodar took hold of her hand and kissed the top of it. "You deserve all the happiness I aim to give you because you melted this cold bastard's heart when it needed someone to do that."

Sylvanas smiled at him, pressing her head against his once more. "I didn't like seeing you hurt, so I tried my best to make sure you were never hurt again." Her arms moved around him for a hug whilst she buried her head in his neck. "I have failed in that recently, with the Sunwell burning you when we went near it and you taking a beating daily whilst in the Stockades."

Athrodar hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek and shaking his head. "No, you didn't fail. We took Stormwind from those that sort us harm and we are now alive so the Sunwell won't burn us for getting near it. All of this was because you led the Horde to victory after victory, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I don't want to hear otherwise."

Sylvanas held herself as close to him as she could, nodding her head and shedding a tear or two. "I love you." She whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on it. "More than anything."

"I love you too." He replied in an equally hushed tone, closing his eyes and keeping his arms around her. "Unless you want to move, I think we will be sleeping here tonight."

Sylvanas smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not moving, here is perfect."

Athrodar chuckled. "Good, I didn't want to move either."


	39. Chapter 39

**Some Bad News**

It has been a week since Sylvanas and Athrodar had left Stormwind to come to Quel'Thalas for some alone time, courtesy of Victoria who was now hugging her aunt Vareesa tightly. "Are you sure you have to go?" She asked, not letting go of the youngest Windrunner sister.

"I'm afraid so, little one." Vareesa replied, pulling back to look at Victoria. "You can come to Dalaran any time you want to visit your aunty Vareesa, okay? Our city is always open to you."

Victoria moved over to Rhonin, hugging him next. "Tell the boys I said hello, okay? I would very much like to see them again."

Rhonin smiled at her once they broke apart. "I'm certain they would like to see their cousin again too. Like my wife said, you are welcome to visit any time you wish."

Sylvanas and Vareesa looked over to the youngest member of their family present, both of them smiling at Victoria who was still talking to Rhonin. "Does she know about you two trying to have a baby?" Vareesa asked her sister.

"She does." Sylvanas replied, smiling a little brighter. "She is almost as excited as we are."

"She would make a great sister." Vareesa commented, looking over to Sylvanas who smiled. "I would know, I had two great sisters myself."

"You still have one, little moon." Sylvanas turned to hug her sister, feeling her arms wrap around in her in return. "Come visit us in Stormwind anytime you wish, you know we won't turn you away."

Vareesa tightened her hug around her sister. "Next time I will bring the twins. I'm sure they would love to see their aunty Sylvanas alive and well." She pulled back to look at her. "And who knows, perhaps you will have a child of your own by then."

Sylvanas continued to smile, nodding at her younger sister. "I hope so too." She looked over to Athrodar who was standing by the door, the pair of them smiling at each other before Sylvanas looked back to her sister. "He doesn't say it, or at least tries not to, but I know he wants a kids more than I do."

Vareesa frowned at her sister. "If what you told me is true, you still have a couple of weeks left until the priests know for sure." She placed a hand on her sister's stomach. "For all we know, you could have your little Prince or Princess inside you right now. Give it a little more time, dear sister, you will know for sure soon enough."

"I hope you're right, little moon." Sylvanas placed her hand over the top of her sister's and smiled. "It was nice having you around the last few days."

Vareesa smiled at Sylvanas, looking passed her and towards Athrodar who remained stood beside the door with his arms folded. "You take care of my sister, I don't want to come to Stormwind after hearing you've hurt her."

Athrodar held up his hands. "You won't have to worry about that, I will never hurt her." He smiled at Sylvanas when she looked back at him. "I love her too much."

Vareesa smirked at him. "Cute. Now we have to go." She glanced over to Rhonin who had opened up a portal to Dalaran. "I hope the next time we return here, Windrunner Spire has been repaired."

Sylvanas nodded at her. "I hope so too."

Once both Vareesa and Rhonin had walked through the portal, Victoria looked back at her parents who remained stood in the same place. "Where's Viraleth?" She asked, noticing the Ranger-General wasn't present.

"She's still sleeping." Athrodar said, nodding towards the house behind him. "I don't know what you two were doing last night, but she seems exhausted."

"Dad!" Victoria cried, covering her cheeks when she became quickly embarrassed. "Mind your own business..."

Sylvanas chuckled, hugging her daughter and kissing the top of her head. "Ignore him, he's just trying to embarrass you."

Athrodar smirked, remaining leaned up against the door frame. "Did it work?" He asked, laughing lightly when both women glared at him. "I'll be inside if you need me."

Sylvanas stoked Victoria's hair looked down at her and smiling when she cupped her head in her hands. "So how is my Ranger-General? I have barely spoken to her since we arrived."

"She seems very happy, a lot happier than when she was undead." Victoria began to frown, looking a little upset. "She's not the same as she was before being brought back to life. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the moodiness some days."

"You do?" Sylvanas asked, a little surprised at her confession and watching her daughter look away from her. "Why do you look and sound like you're not happy yourself?"

Victoria sighed, lowering her eyes and not stopping her ears from bending down in the middle. "I don't think I am..." She began to rub her arm. "We had... you know..." She saw Sylvanas frown, groaning and closing her eyes before saying what she didn't want to say. "We had sex last night and I was hoping that would stop my doubts, but I was wrong."

Sylvanas began to smirk at her daughter when she saw she looked uncomfortable. "I knew what you were going to say, you didn't have to say it." Her face went serious when she saw Victoria look pained by the conversation. "Right, sorry. So what are you going to do?"

Victoria sighed. "I don't know.. I thought about breaking up with her, but I can't bring myself to do it." She let out a longer sigh. "You two make it look easy, being with someone."

Sylvanas hugged her again, kissing the top of her head. "Viraleth is a big girl, she will understand if you just explain why."

Victoria nodded. "I know.. I just don't want to hurt her. I still like her, mom, I just don't love her." She buried her head in her mother's neck, becoming increasingly upset the more she thought about telling Viraleth how she felt. "What do I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth." Sylvanas whispered to her, stroking her hair to calm her down. "You don't want her to find out you lied or to drag on a relationship that isn't working." She kissed the top of her head once more. "Just talk to her, little one. She will understand."

Victoria nodded her head again. "Okay."

* * *

Elaria sat back on her chair positioned around the long table, letting out a long sigh that was also mixed with a groan. "How many villages is that now?"

"Five villages, two farms and a failed attack on a nearby garrison." Liadrin pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a long sigh of her own. "They're becoming bold, trying to take out defensive positions for their own benefit." The Paladin looked around the map in front of them, discussing a plan with the Night Elf and Thalina who they were both visiting at the time. Though she wouldn't admit it, Liadrin actually dropped by to see Tanadia and to spend time with her.

"Why aren't you two sending a messenger to Eversong so they can tell the Warchief that there are bandits constantly raiding her lands?" Thalina looked over to Liadrin and then to Elaria, keeping her arms wrapped around the little elf sitting on her lap to stop her from leaving. "It's been a week, they said they would be at least a week and if I'm understanding this correctly, you're both being outplayed by bandits."

Elaria reached over to the jug of wine, pouring herself half a tankard. "You sure you don't just want him back so you can look at him?"

Thalina widened her eyes at the Night Elf. "N-no!" She hugged her daughter a little tighter, though made sure she wasn't hurting her. "I just think if he was here, he could be very helpful." She looked at Tanadia who yawned on her lap. "And this one would get to see her father."

Tanadia rubbed one of her eyes, yawning again and looking up at her mother. "When's dad home?"

"Soon, baby. He will be home soon." Thalina kissed the top of her daughter's head, watching her yawn again. "You're getting tired little one, I think it's time I put you to bed."

Liadrin shot up instantly, offering her arms out to the little elf. "I'll take her. Have her spend some time with her favourite aunt."

Thalina rolled her eyes, handing her daughter over to Liadrin. "You're incorrigable, you know that? Always looking to take my daughter away from me."

The moment Liadrin picked up the little elf, she heard her yawn in her ear and began to smile at Thalina. "I may not be back, she's adorable when she sleeps."

"So you're just going to leave us to stare at my daughter whilst she sleeps?" Thalian asked, raising an eyebrow at the paladin who stopped at the door.

"Not necessarily." Liadrin said, looking at Tanadia and smiling at the little elf when she rest her head on her shoulder. "Okay, maybe just a little."

Elaria looked over to Liadrin who slowly opened the door to the room, trying to keep still as to not disturb Tanadia. "Where's Luna?" She asked the Paladin, thinking she was the last person to have seen her.

"She said she will be by in a few minutes, she was healing a few of the injured from the last attack." Just as Liadrin opened the door, Luna stood on the other side of it, moving out the way when she saw Liadrin and the little elf in her arms. "Speak of the devil, here she is."

Luna smiled at the sight of Tanadia practically sleeping on Liadrin, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Sleep well, little one."

Elaria watched both Liadrin leave the room and Luna make her way towards her and sitting down beside her. "How are you?" The Night Elf asked, resting her head on the Draenei's arm.

"Tired." Luna replied quietly, kissing the top of her head and looking over to Thalina who was looking at the map in front of them. "How is she?"

Elaria looked over to Thalina as well, noticing she seemed a little distracted and frowning at the Magister. "I think she's okay? Definately moved on from her fiancé, I know that."

"It's Athrodar." Thalina told them after overhearing their conversation. "I can't stop thinking about him. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him for over fifty years, but for some reason seeing him with _her_ hurts more than seeing him with anyone else."

Luna frowned at the Magister, thinking she knew why she felt like that. "Is it because she makes him happy and you believe you could make him just as happy? If not happier?"

Both Elaria and Thalina looked over to the Draenei, both raising an eyebrow at her though it was the Magister who was more shocked at her guess. "How could you possibly know that?" Thalina asked.

"I have been around for many years, Thal. Just hearing you speak about him the last couple of weeks has told me all I needed to know you think that." Luna smiled at her. "It's perfectly normal to feel jealous."

Elaria widened her eyes, looking over to Thalina who began to think about what she said. "Are you?" She asked the Magister.

"I am..." Thalina muttered, looking over to both women on her left. "I am jealous of Sylvanas because she is married to the man I can't stop thinking about and they're making each other sickeningly happy... Something I should be doing."

Elaria placed a hand on Thalina's arm, rubbing it to keep her calm. "You know you can't tell him any of that, right? He won't be happy if you tell him, he will think you're trying to break his marriage."

Thalina sighed, nodding her head slowly. "I know..." She stood up from her chair, looking down at the two women remaining sat down. "I'm going to my daughter, check in on her and probably sleep in her bed with her. I need the company and she's the one last ray of good I have left in my life." She smiled at their hurt expressions. "Okay, and you two... And Liadrin, but don't tell her she was last on my list."

Elaria smiled at her. "Goodnight, Thal. We may or may not join you to keep you company." She saw Luna nod along with what she was saying, placing a hand on her leg. "There will be no touching, unless you want to cuddle?" She then saw Thalina roll her eyes, letting out a small laugh in repsonse. "Okay, maybe no cuddling, but the offer is there should you change your mind."

Thalina opened the door and waved away her offer. "Goodnight Elaria." She smiled and bowed her head at the Draenei. "And you Luna." Once she left the room, she made her way to the rooms given to her and her daughter, walking into Tanadia's bedroom and finding her curled up in Liadrin's arms, the pair of them sleeping soundly and making the Magister smile as she walked over to them slowly.

The moment she laid down on the bed, Liadrin opened her eyes slowly and looked at the Magister who was moving an arm around her daughter. "She was lights out the moment her head hit the pillow." The Paladin whispered, not removing Tanadia from her grasp. "I didn't want to leave her alone, so here I am."

Thalina watched her daughter roll over and instinctively cuddle up to her, almost like she knew her mother was there. "You can stay." Thalina whispered back to her. "But she is my daughter and she knows when her mother is here."

Liadrin chuckled, shuffling closer and keeping the little elf between the two of them. "And I'm her aunt, she looks to me when you're not."

* * *

"How long have they been in there?" Athrodar asked, walking back and forth in front of Sylvanas. "Maybe I should go check on them."

Sylvanas placed her hand on his arm when he began to walk over to the room Victoria and Viraleth were in, shaking her head at him. "No, my love. Let them talk it out." She began to pull him towards a nearby chair, slowly pushing him onto it until he was sitting down. "You can't interrupt them, not now."

Athrodar looked up at his Queen who sat on the arm of the chair, kissing the top of her knee and watching her smile down at him. "You could at least put something on other than my shirt and underwear."

Sylvanas continued to smile when he placed more kissing up her leg. "I would if you didn't give me so much attention when I dress like this."

Athrodar chuckled. "The only reason you dress like this is because you know I will give you attention." He kissed her knee again, working his way up her leg and stopping near her underwear. "It works every time."

Sylvanas bit her bottom lip, nodding her head at him. "It works everytime." She repeated, stroking his cheek with her foot. "And the reason it works everytime, is because you are weak when it comes to my legs."

Athrodar took hold of her foot and dragged her down from the arm of the chair so she was sitting on his lap, watching her giggle as he leg was held up, putting her off balance. "And you're weak when it comes to me wearing no shirt."

Sylvanas nodded her head, still laughing at her leg behind held up in the air. "Yes I am, now can you put my leg down?"

Atrhdoar accepted her request, dropping her leg onto the arm of the chair and being attacked by her lips the moment she could pounce on him, chuckling into her mouth when she began to lift up his shirt. "See? You always want to feel my chest." He said, feeling her cup his face.

"Yes, I do." Sylvanas whispered, kissing him again before hearing a knock on the door. "I'll get that." She poked his nose as she stood up. "Stay here."

The moment the door opened up, Serathea looked her Queen up and down and raised an eyebrow at her. "I get you're on some sort of holiday, but do you really need to get this comfortable?"

Sylvanas closed the door a little, hiding behind it and only poking the top half of her around it. Just as she was about to respond to her question, she began to smile at the cub in her arms. "You didn't?"

Serathea looked at the nightsaber cub in her arm, stroking under its chin with a finger. "I did. It didn't take much, but getting it here was a pain in the ass. Turns out this little guy doesn't like ships." She began to smile when the nightsaber purred. "So where is the Princess? I want to give her this little guy."

Sylvanas sighed, opening the door and letting her daughter's Captain in the house. "She and Viraleth are having a.. private.. discussion."

Sera frowned at her Queen before slowly realising what she was saying. "Oh... oh no. What happened?"

"Viraleth wasn't the same in life as she was in death, Victoria didn't like the change of personality so she is telling her everything." Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar who was looking down at the ring on his finger. "Which may end with the two of them splitting up."

"She may need the cub if things go south." Athrodar said, looking up at the nightsaber sub that was being placed down on the floor after Sera shut the door behind her. "Something good to come out of today."

Sera sat down on the ground and watched the nightsaber cub begin to explore the room. "I will keep her company if things do go south." She looked up at the two of them. "I'll be out of your way, just staying if your daughter needs me."

Athrodar watched the cub make its way over to him, smiling when it jumped onto his lap and gently stroking its head. "I have no problem with you staying, as long as our daughter needs you."

Sylvanas nodded her head in agreement. "For as long as she needs you. I know she won't want to talk to us about it." She made her way back to Athrodar, crouching down in front of him and stroking the nightsaber cub too.

The three of them sat in silence for close to ten minutes, all of them giving focused on petting the nightsaber cub as well as not drawing any attention to the raised voices in Victoria's room. When the voices stopped however, it was followed quickly by Viraleth walking out the room and slamming the door behind her, looking over to her King and Queen when their attention turned towards her. "My Lady, thank you for taking me with you to Quel'Thalas, but I have to get back to Stormwind now."

Sylvanas stood up and followed her Ranger-General out the house, taking hold of her arm and stopping her from walking away from her. "Viraleth wait. Are you okay?"

Viraleth closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to keep herself calm before turning to face her Queen. "No, my Lady, but I will manage. Right now I need to return to Stormwind."

Sylvanas saw the pain on her friend's face, stepping forward and hugging her. "When you get to our new Capital, you have permission to use the bath house for as long as you wish, when you wish." She held onto her a little tighter. "You can use it however you see fit, okay? Nobody will interrupt you if place your cloak on the handle."

Viraleth nodded her head, holding onto her Queen tightly and understanding what she was saying. She could use the bath house as a private room to let out her anger or to pour her heart out in anguish. "Thank you, my Lady." She muttered, pulling back to look at her. "I still love her, you know? I just don't want to look at her right now."

Sylvanas smiled at her. "I understand. Something tells me she is the same."

Athrodar looked over to the door to Victoria's room, watching the nightstaber cub scratch at it, almost as if it could sense she was upset. "I see your present is taking the initiative."

Serathea smiled when the door opened a little and the nightsaber cub walked in. "She didn't say no, so I think she accepted it."

And Victoria did, sitting down on her bed and watching her new nightsaber cub struggle to climb onto the bed, picking it up and placing it down beside her. "You're a curious little one, aren't you?" She smiled when the cub rubbed its head on her arm, laying back and watching the cub walk to the top of the bed and lay down beside her. "If you're always like this, I think we will be great friends." Her smile widened a little when the cub snuggled up to her, needing the distraction right now and being thankful it was coming from such a cute source. "I have yet to give you a name." She saw her new pet yawn, smiling when a name came to her head. "Snow. I think it goes with your white fur."


	40. Chapter 40

**An Old Family Member**

"How is she?" Athrodar asked, looking at Serathea who was smiling a little at the Princess who sat on the beach with Snow, her back turned to all of them.

"She's quiet." Sera told him, standing on the terrace with both her King and Queen, leaning on the railing and watching Victoria stare off into the ocean with Snow sitting next to her, being stroked on the head by the Princess. "Though she does talk to Snow, a lot actually."

"I have noticed that too." Sylvanas said, sitting on the swing bench behind them. "But it's keeping her both happy and distracted. She needs this right now and I'm not going to force her to talk to us."

"I suppose you're right." Athrodar said, looking back at his Queen. "Still, I have this feeling of uselessness that I loathe. I want to help her but she doesn't want it."

Sylvanas pat her hand on the space next to her, moving an arm around Athrodar when he sat down on the bench and kissed the top of his head when he rest it on her chest. "You need a distraction yourself, don't you?" She asked, smiling when he nodded his head. "How about you focus on what you would change about Stormwind, if you could."

"I'm the King, I can change Stormwind." Athrodar moved his head to her lap, laying across the bench and looking up at his Queen. "But it would definately be the park, once it's rebuilt."

Sylvanas stroked his hair, swinging the bench back and forth and smiling at him. "You have told me what you will do to the park. You will rebuild it into a place where we can rest, a place for Druids and Shaman to call home, full of trees, bushes, lakes and a fountain in the middle." She continued to stroke his hair, watching him close his eyes. "Someone seems to be enjoying his pampering."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head. "I am." He recieved a quick kiss from his Queen before adding more ideas on what he would change. "We will remake the Old Town into the Ranger's Square, training new scouts, spies, rangers and warriors to fight for us. They won't be like the Alliance Knights, they will fight like elves, train like elves. We will create an army that will scare off anyone who even tries to rebel."

"That's more like it." Sylvanas purred, kissing him again. "An army for us, for our daughter. It will take a lot to rebuild Old Town, but I look forward to the task."

Athrodar sat up and span around on the bench, watching his Queen move over to sit on his lap and smiling at her. "Once the park has been rebuilt. That comes first, to give the people of Stormwind a place to relax." He kissed her lightly. "They will thank us for giving them such a place, we will gain their trust."

Sylvanas began to laugh when he laid down on the bench, dragging her down with him and watching the bench swing back and forth. "And when we have their trust," she whispered to him, "we will be loved by everyone."

"Their beautiful Queen." Athrodar whispered to her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"And their war veteran of a King. All the soldiers will be honoured to fight alongside the man who took down the Lich King." Sylvanas hungrily kissed him, the two of them ignoring Serathea who cleared her throat.

When she cleared it again, it caught both of their attentions as it was louder than the last. "We have company."

Athrodar looked over to the steps leading to the terrace they were all on, locking eyes with a Sin'dorei woman who widened her own eyes the moment she looked at him. "Athrodar?"

Both Sylvanas and Athrodar frowned at the woman, though it was the former Banshee Queen who began to recognise her. "Uhh... Athrodar." She muttered, placing a hand on his arm. "This might be important."

Athrodar stood up and made his way over to the woman who was getting increasingly upset? Happy? He couldn't tell. "That's my name. But I don't know yours?"

The moment Sylvanas saw pain in the woman's eyes, she stood up and placed a hand on Athrodar's back, looking at the woman and placing a hand up to try and calm her. "He doesn't remember anything more than ten years ago. Forgive him before you judge him."

"Who is she?" Athrodar asked his Queen.

"I'm your mother, Illana." The Sin'dorei woman said, smiling a little at him. "It's been so long since I last saw you... I thought you were dead."

Sylvanas stepped back when Illana stepped forward and hugged her son. "I'll leave you two alone." She waved Serathea over, having the Captain follow her into the house.

Illana smiled up at her son, taking hold of his hand and looking at the ring on it. "You're married and I missed it."

Athrodar let out a small laugh. "In fairness, everyone missed it. Only Sylvanas' sister, brother in law and their children as well as our daughter was there."

"You two have a daughter?" Illana asked, widening her eyes at him. "Where is she?"

Athrodar nodded over to the elf sitting on the beach, holding a nightsaber cub in her arms and petting it. "There she is. We adopted her a few years back and have loved her since."

Victoria smiled at the sound of Snow purring in her arms, hearing two sets of footsteps walk towards to her. "I don't want to talk."

Athrodar shook his head and waved away the look his mother gave him. "We're not here for that, honey." He placed his hands on Illana's shoulders, walking with her until they both stood in front of the Princess. "This is my mother, Illana."

Victoria looked up at the two of them, smiling up at Illana who smiled down at her. "You're my grandmother?"

Illana nodded, watching the Princess stand up after gently placing Snow on the floor and taking hold of her hands. "I am, little one. My son sure knows how to pick out a daughter that looks like him. You are beautiful my dear."

Victoria began to get embarrassed, looking down at her feet and smiling shyly. "Thank you.. You raised a fantastic son, I couldn't ask for a better father."

Illana looked over to Athrodar then back to the Princess. "I'm sure you have many stories about him."

Athrodar placed a hand on Illana's shoulder when Victoria didn't respond right away. "Let's return to the house, you have yet to properly speak to Sylvanas."

* * *

Viraleth and several rangers returned from a scouting mission into deep Elwynn Forest, the Ranger-General only returning to collect more arrows before setting off once more, being stopped by Elaria and Liadrin who began to grow concerned for her after arriving home from Quel'Thalas a few days ago and already going on twenty more missions than any of them. "You need to slow down." The Paladin said, standing in front of the door. "You've only been home for a few minutes, you're not undead any more you will get exhausted very quickly if you continue."

Viraleth held onto her bow tightly, side stepping around Liadrin but being stopped by Elaria who stood in front of her. "Get out of my way. I am trying to track down those bandits that you have all failed to find."

Elaria frowned at her. "Let us help you find them. I don't see the logic in going out there without resting."

"I don't need to rest, because I'm not tired." Viraleth pushed her way passed both women, walking out the room shortly after.

Elaria sighed, looking at Liadrin who shook her head. "Do we even know what happened over there for her to return early and more moody?"

"Not a clue." Liadrin told her. "We will find out in a couple of days, they should be home by then."

Elaria began to follow the Paladin out of the room, the pair of them making their way out of Stormwind Keep and towards the Mage District. "I want to say I hope it's nothing bad, but considering how early she returned after we sent nobody out there to tell them, as well as her mood, I don't think it's good."

"You think? I have heard rumours that she went to the bath house and spent hours in there alone, sometimes crying, sometimes screaming out in anger." Liadrin looked over to Elaria who began to frown at her. "Whatever happened, we may have to leave her alone until it all blows over."

Elaria nodded her head in agreement, climbing up the Mage Tower with the Paladin once they reached the middle of the Mage District. "The only reason we're here is because you want to steal Thal's daughter again, isn't it?"

Liadrin smirked. "Maybe."

The moment they entered the room with Thalina and her daughter, Liadrin was assaulted by Tanadia who ran at her and hugged her leg tightly. "Li Li!"

Thalina looked over to both women, rolling her eyes when Liadrin picked up her daughter. "One day, I would love it if you visit your friend because you want to visit your friend, not to steal her daughter away."

Elaria made her way over to the Magister who was sitting at her desk, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. "I'm here for you."

Thalina wiped the kiss from her cheek. "Great..."

"Hey! I get you're talking about Liadrin but that still hurts." Elaria sat across Thalina's lap just to annoy her. "Doing anything important?"

Thalina glared at the Night Elf, placing a hand on her back and slowly smirking at her as a flame began to climb up her arm. "I was thinking about cooking."

Elaria frowned at her, widening her eyes when she felt her back begin to heat up and jumping out of her lap when she smelt smoke. "Ow! Thal, for fuck sake!" She looked back at her cloak and saw a giant hole in the middle of it where Thalina had burnt some of the fabric. "This is my favourite cloak..."

"You know how much I hate it when you start to kiss me. I have told you I'm not interested, Elaria." Thalina smiled up at the Night Elf who was still looking at the new hole in her cloak. "Just take it to a tailor, they will repair it."

"You're mean, you know that?" Elaria put a hand through the hole, looking a lot more hurt than any of them had ever seen. "I was just playing." She looked over to Thalina, shaking her head at her. "I'm going to go find Luna."

Thalina watched the Night Elf leave, groaning and sinking down in her chair. "That was such a stupid move by me."

"Yeah..." Liadrin agreed, looking down at Tanadia who now sat on her lap, the pair of them looking at the Magister. "You know what she's like, I would have done something similar, but not actually burning her favourite cloak."

Thalina buried her head in her arms, letting out a long groan. "Stop reminding me..."

Liadrin made a ball of light in her palm, handing it over to the little elf on her lap and watching her mother remain slumped over in her chair with her head buried in her folded arms. "Look, she's a big girl, she'll get over it." She began to smile when Tanadia gazed longingly at the ball of holy magic in her hands. "Give her a couple of hours, she'll forgive you and try to get you into her bed again."

"Even though she's with Luna?" Thalina asked, looking back at the Paladin and her daughter.

"Of course. It's Elaria. She's loyal to that Draenei, doesn't mean she won't try to..." Liadrin covered Tanadia's ears, stopping her from hearing what she was about to say. "Doesn't mean she won't try to fuck someone else." She whispered, removing her hands from her ears shortly after.

Tanadia looked up at the Paladin and then over to her mother. "Elaria said fuck."

Both Liadrin and Thalina widened their eyes and looked down at the little elf who seemed lost by the word. "Honey, please don't say that word. That's a bad word, we don't say that." Thalina made her way over to her daughter who now looked scared, crouching down in front of her. "Don't look scared, I am just telling you for the future."

Tanadia extended her arms out to her mother. "I'm sorry. I won't say it again."

Thalina picked her daughter up, smirking at Liadrin who narrowed her eyes at the Magister. "It's okay, baby. I'm not angry at you."

Liadrin rolled her eyes, crossing one leg over the other and shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

"Hush, you. I am her mother, she should want to hug me and apologise when she does something wrong." Thalina kissed her daughter's cheek, bouncing up and down to keep her calm. "And you done nothing wrong, little one." She told Tanadia.

Tanadia hugged her mother tighter. "I am sorry." She repeated.

"And I forgive you." Thalina said, smiling down at Liadrin who rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

"You really don't remember her, do you?"

Athrodar shook his head, looking over to Sylvanas whilst they were both in the kitchen making dinner for Sera, Victoria and Illana who had stayed the entire day, getting to know everyone. "My mind is blank when it comes to her. I am getting something in the back of my mind, but I think it will take a while to remember her."

Sylvanas kissed his cheek, moving an arm around him and resting her head on his arm. "She is refreshingly kind. Considering who we spoke to on a daily basis and who is in the Horde, she is nice to have around and talk to if you're feeling down." She looked back at the living room and saw a glimpse of their daughter. "She seems to have brought Victoria out of her shell."

"She always did like meeting new people. Perhaps meeting my mother made her want to talk more." Athrodar looked down at Sylvanas who kept her head rested on his arm, using his other arm to make the dinner. "You look tired."

Sylvanas nodded against his arm, covering her mouth when she yawned. "It's been a lazy day for me. I haven't had the energy to do anything."

"Well, we return home in two days. You might need the energy to deal with whatever is left of the city." Athrodar kissed the top of her head when she laughed lightly. "Then we can sleep in our own bed again and I know how much you've enjoyed sleeping ever since we were brought back to life."

"Only because I get to sleep with you." Sylvanas told him honestly, interlocking their fingers when she took hold of his hand. "I can't sleep if you're not there."

Athrodar smiled, knowing this to be true as he began to recall countless times he had climbed out of bed to get a drink and being stopped by Sylvanas when she woke up and took hold of his wrist to ask him where he was going. "I know you can't." He said softly, pressing his lips to her temple. "It's quite cute actually."

Sylvanas pouted, though she didn't let go of his hand, nor did she move away from him. "I am not Queen of the pixies, I am Queen of Stormwind." She looked up at him when he raised an eyebrow at her. "I am not cute, I am fierce and deadly."

"As well as beautiful." He said, kissing the top of her hand. "But most of all, you're adorable when you try to tell me you're the scariest, most powerful person in the world." He turned to face his Queen, smiling at her when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I know you are when you're in the mood to be scary, but it's never towards me or our family. Even when you're angry at me."

"I've not been angry at you for a long time. But that's because you've behaved yourself and you're not going out of your way to get yourself killed." Sylvanas kissed him on the lips, letting go of his hand shortly after. "You finish up here whilst I go back in the other room."

"So you're Elaria's sister?" Illana asked, smiling at Serathea who nodded her head. "I didn't know she had one."

Sera nodded her head, looking down at her hands that were resting on her lap. "In her defence, she didn't know she had a sister when she was last here. She went through the same thing as Athrodar, both of them losing their memories close to ten years ago."

Sylvanas joined the three women in the living room, sitting beside her daughter and Snow who was sleeping on Victoria's lap. "What did I miss?" She asked her daughter in hushed tones as to not wake the nightsaber cub.

"They're talking about Elaria now, before that it was still on the topic of dad and what he's been up to the past decade." Victoria looked down at Snow sleeping on her lap, smiling as he purred whilst she stroked his head lightly.

Sylvanas looked down at Snow and smiled too, leaning closer to her daughter to whisper to her. "It's not even been a week and he is attached to you."

"And I am attached to him." Victoria said with a smile. "He sleeps next to me, follows me around and even eats when I eat, though it's not the same meal. I love him already." She smiled a little wider, remembering something the little cub did. "I cried shortly after Viraleth left, which was when this little guy began to scratch at my door. After that, whenever I feel sad he rubs his head against my arm, or leg to try and make me feel better. Sometimes if he's close enough, he will rub his head against mine. It always works."

Sylvanas kissed her daughter's temple. "Feel free to talk to us as well if ever you feel sad. Your father and I want to know you're okay."

"I know, mom. I just don't feel like talking about it right now." Victoria rest her head on her mother's shoulder, watching Illana and Sera continue to talk to each other. "I feel like I made a mistake. Did I do a bad thing?"

"Are you asking if you should have stayed with Viraleth?" Sylvanas asked.

Victoria nodded her head. "Yes. I broke up with her and I feel awful because of it... Maybe I should have just spoken to her about how I felt and tried to work passed this."

Sylvanas shook her head. "No, my sweet daughter. You didn't make a mistake because you thought about the options and made a decision based on your heart."

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Victoria asked her, her voice breaking at the end of the question as her emotions began to get the better of her.

"Because you loved her." Sylvanas told her softly, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. "Because you still love her, but you're not in love with her and that's what hurts."

"I just want it to stop." Victoria muttered, letting a tear drop from one of her eyes.

Illana watched both her daughter in law and her granddaughter talk, smiling a little when Sylvanas tried to comfort her. "The first breakups are usually the toughest." She said, catching both of their attentions. "I hope you don't have to go through another."

Victoria smiled at the older woman. "I hope so too."

Athrodar walked into the room, holding onto a pot of steaming chicken soup and placing it on the dining table and looking back at the four women in the living room. "Dinner is served. Grab a bowl and a seat." He smiled at Victoria who picked up Snow from her lap. "I have a plate full of mammoth steaks shipped from Northrend and purchased in Silvermoon for your cub."

Victoria carried Snow to the kitchen. "Thanks, dad." She said on her way passed him.

"If Elaria was here, she'd steal all of this and run away with it." Sera said, making everyone around the table laugh. "She loves food more than I remember. The kitchen staff in Stormwind Keep are exhausted when she gets cravings."

Sylvanas closed her eyes and inhaled, letting out a small sigh of approval when she enjoyed the smells of the food. "If there's one thing I missed whilst being undead, it was the taste and smell of food."

Illana smiled at her son who was focused on his Queen. "I am proud you hadn't forgotten how to cook. We spent countless hours cooking meals for your father, his father and his grandfather when they came to visit."

Athrodar looked back at his mother, smiling and looking down at his bowl. "I wish I could remember those days. I don't remember my father or anyone else in our family."

Sylvanas took hold of his hand and therefore his attention. "Your mother is here though. You can get to know her again and maybe even remember some of your times together."

"I would like that." Illana said, smiling at her son. "If you want to see me again."

Athrodar nodded at his mother. "I speak to Sylvanas a lot about family. I would be going back on my word if I said I didn't want to see you again." He reached a hand out towards her from across the table, having Illana take hold of it. "You should come to Stormwind with us. We have a lot of room so you wouldn't be a nuisance."

Sylvanas also nodded her head. "He's right, we have a lot of room and I would love to have you come stay with us. I could use the help when it comes to raising a child."

Illana looked over to Sylvanas and frowned at her when she didn't understand why she said that. "Isn't Victoria old enough to take care of herself?"

Sylvanas let out a small laugh. "Yes, she is." Her hand moved from holding Athrodar's to her stomach. "But we are trying for a baby and I would love to have your help in raising them."

Illana smiled at the former Banshee Queen. "I would love to."

Several hours had passed since dinner had come and gone and Athrodar was laying on a sofa as Illana had been spending the night with them. "So why is your mother in our bed again?" Sylvanas asked, stretching her arms above her and looking down at him. "Why isn't she in the guest room?"

"Because Sera is in the guest room and our daughter doesn't want to share her bed." Athrodar moved the blanket off him amd to the side and nodded down to his chest. "Besides, I didn't think you would complain about sleeping here."

Sylvanas smirked at him, walking over to the sofa and straddling his waist soon after. "And by sleeping here, you mean sleeping on you?"

Athrodar placed his hands on her waist. "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

Sylvanas leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I never said it was a bad thing." She purred, grinning and him. "In fact, I think it's a treat more than anything."

"Oh?" Athrodar raised an eyebrow when he felt Sylvanas' hand move from his chest to between his legs. "Is this also a part of the treat?"

"Yes." She whispered in his ear, pulling down her leggings and then his leggings, letting out a small sigh when she pushed him inside her slowly. "And we are both going to enjoy this treat."

Athrodar pulled her shirt up and over her head, dropping it on the floor beside them and pulling the blanket over her shoulders so she was covered up, but made sure he could see everything. "Would you believe me if I said I planned for this?"

Sylvanas chuckled, biting her bottom lip and nodding her head. "I reckon you would have come up with something similar to this."

Pushing himself deeper inside his Queen, Athrodar raised his back off the sofa and forced a squeel out of Sylvanas. "Shh, everyone is trying to sleep."

Sylvanas threw herself at him, pressing her chest against his and hungrily kissing him, letting out small moans into his mouth as he continued to slowly move in and out of her. "We may need to burn this sofa once we're done." She whispered to him, making the pair of them chuckle. "I love you."

Athrodar span the pair of them around so Sylvanas was on her back, feeling her legs wrap around him and kissing her hard as they both reached their climax. "I love you too." He panted, pressing his head against hers as she tried to catch her breath.

The two of them rolled over onto their side, Athrodar laying behind his Queen and wrapping his arms around her whilst she backed into him. "This is much better than laying on you." She told him, holding onto his hand from under the blanket. "And with the sofa not being as wide as our bed, I get to be held against you no matter what."

Athrodar chuckled, kissing her cheek and holding onto her just a little tighter. "Doesn't matter if we were on the biggest bed in the world, I would still hold you against me."

Sylvanas smiled. "Good. Otherwise we would have serious problems."


	41. Chapter 41

**Back Home**

"Titans it feels good to be back." Sylvanas span around and took hold of Athrodar's hands. "I know what I said whilst we were away, that I could just drop everything and run away with you. Although I meant it and still have strong feelings towards that idea, there's something about being back here after all we've been through that makes me want to stay."

Athrodar just smiled at his Queen. "That's okay. Whether we stay or go, I will be there every step of the way."

"See? This is why I married you." Sylvanas gave him a quick kiss, knowing they would be interrupted very quickly the moment they start anything. She began to look around the throne room that was left empty on her orders the day they left. "They'll know we're home very soon, so take in this alone time for as long as you can."

But before they could, Nathanos entered the throne room and put a stop to it within seconds. "My Queen, I heard you were back."

Sylvanas let out a small sigh, pressing her head against Athrodar's chest for a second before looking over to Nathanos. "I am, where is everyone else?"

"Haven't you heard?" Nathanos asked, watching both Athrodar and Sylvanas frown at him. "Liadrin, Elaria and Seliana are searching for a group of bandits that have been raiding towns and villages in Elwynn and Westfall."

"Why are we just being told this now?" Athrodar asked.

"Because we believed we could handle it without the two of you, my King." Nathanos looked over to Sylvanas. "Only, they have appeared to be more elusive than we first thought."

Sylvanas groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We don't have time for this. Sera returned from her mission in Darnassus a few days ago and told us a couple of Night Elf ambassadors are being sent to Stormwind to discuss peace terms today."

Nathanos looked back at the entrance of the throne room, looking at Thal'ena and Lunarii who joined them. "I think this is all we're going to get, my Lady. That is until Liadrin, Elaria and Seliana return."

"And Viraleth?" Athrodar asked, not seeing the Ranger-General anywhere.

"She's gone too." Thal'ena told him. "Ever since she returned from Quel'Thalas, she has been a bitch to everyone, only stopping by to collect more arrows and fresh rangers before heading back out to find the bandits."

"Brilliant, so the four people I need here to discuss this bandit situation, aren't here." Sylvanas let out a long sigh and rubbed her temple with two fingers. "I have been back a few minutes and already I am stressed."

Athrodar took hold of his Queen's hand and kissed the top of it. "Don't worry about that bandits. I'll get to work on finding out what's happening. You need to get ready for the ambassadors from Darnassus, I'll try to be as quick as I can and return to you before they arrive."

Sylvanas placed her hand on his cheek and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. "Make sure to send everyone back here if you come across them."

Athrodar nodded. "I will."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to return to the Keep, my Lady?" Sera asked, following her Princess to the Mage District along with Illana who came with them to Stormwind.

"Not now, Sera. I want to see my sister and show her Snow. I know she will love him as much as I do." Victoria looked behind her and towards Illana. "And I'm sure you want to see your other granddraughter."

Illana smiled at her. "I do."

"See?" Victoria grinned at her Captain, looking forward and toward Snow who was running up the long twisting ramp leading them to the entrance of the Mage Tower. "Even Snow is excited, he's already there."

Once they reached the part of the Mage Tower Thalina and her daughter were in, Victoria knocked three times on the door and was told to come in, having the Magister stand up and bow deeply to the Princess. "M-my Lady, I didn't know you were coming." She watched Victoria wave away the title, followed by watching Snow run into the room and begin to explore the place, finally resting her eyes on Illana who was doing the same. "Illana? What are you doing here? Is my mother with you?"

Illana shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. I came here with my son, though I left him and his wife to come and visit you and your daughter. How are you, little one?"

Thalina walked over to the Sunblade Matriarch and hugged her. "A lot better than when I found out he was sleeping with his student, but it still hurts when I think about it."

"It will." Illana told her, pulling back and smiling at the Magister. "Your mother misses you."

"I will visit her soon." Thalina looked over to her daughter who was giggling at the nightsaber cub who pounced on her and began to purr the second she touched him. "So when did you get this little guy?"

"Sera visited Darnassus on my mother's orders. I mentioned I wanted a lynx as a pet and she offered to get me a Nightsaber instead." Victoria smiled when Tanadia hugged Snow. "I'm happy she did because I love him. And I think your daughter does too."

Thalina smiled when she saw how happy her daughter was with the nightsaber cub around. "I think so too. I haven't seen her this happy for a couple weeks."

Victoria sat down in front of her half-sister, smiling when Snow began to lick Tanadia's face and making her giggle in the process. "He really likes you." The Princess said, looking over to Thalina. "Sera said they are well trained at birth and pose no threat to anyone unless they are a threat."

The Night Elf nodded. "This one is a month old, they remain this size for another month or two before they start to really grow. Then it's all about trying to find a big enough home for them or to keep them in Darnassus as companions to the Officers or war mounts for the riders."

"How long until it's fully grown?" Thalina asked, being understandably cautious around the nightsaber.

"About a year." Sera said. "Give or take a month."

"S-so when my daughter is seven..."

"She will have a fully grown nightsaber nearby to protect her, yes." Sera looked over to Snow, thinking Thalina's questions were nothing more than curiosity. "They remember smells for years, so as long as your daughter is a frequent visitor and is friendly to Snow, he will protect her with his life."

"Oh good. And here I was worried it might get hungry and eat her."

Sera frowned, looking over to Thalina in confusion. "And why would it do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because it will grow into a massive fu..." The Magister stopped herself, realising her daughter was nearby and not wanting to swear in front of her. "A big cat."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. Like I said, as long as your daughter is friendly towards Snow, he will remember her scent and know she is a friend." Sera smiled when Tanadia stroked the nightsaber cub and made it purr loudly whilst it rolled onto its back and exposed it belly. "See? He already knows he can trust her."

"How long did it take Athrodar to remember you?" Thalina asked Illana, keeping her attention on her daughter and Victoria as they both played with Snow.

"He doesn't remember me." Illana said, her voice laced with sadness. "But I have him back, that's all that matters."

Thalina frowned, taking hold of Illana's hand. "He will remember you soon. I am just surprised he offered to take you back to Stormwind with him."

"Sylvanas asked me to come back with them so we could get to know each other again and Athrodar agreed." Illana shrugged her shoulders, patting the top of Thalina's hand. "I'm not fussed because I get to have my son in my life again."

"Did you know Athrodar and Sylvanas are trying for a kid?" Thalina asked, wathing Illana smile a little. "I take it you did."

"That's the other reason I am here." Illana told her. "Sylvanas wants me to help her raise their child once she gets pregnant and gives birth to them... Turns out they're still in the planning stages."

Thalina smiled a little, though it was because she had a one up on the former Banshee Queen by already having a daughter with Athrodar. "Until then, I suppose you could look after Tanadia if I ever need someone to babysit her."

Illana nodded her head. "I would love to."

* * *

Athrodar personally went on a hunt to find Liadrin, Elaria, Seliana or Viraleth. "One of them have to be here somewhere..." He muttered, sitting in a tree in the middle of Elwynn Forest and looking around his nearby surroundings for any signs of a battle or that someone had run through there recently. "Makes my life easier that they leave so many tracks when they're not being cautious."

Athrodar began to follow the tracks for close to thirty minutes before finding the three elves he expected to find. "Oh, you're back." Elaria said, sitting at the foot of a tree and picking her teeth with the tip of her knife. "Enjoy your holiday?"

"I did." Athrodar kicked Elaria's foot. "Why didn't you tell me we were being attacked by bandits and that you three have all failed to find just one of them?"

"They're just very elusive." Elaria told him, looking over to Liadrin and Seliana, the pair of them talking to their groups of rangers and paladins. "And they're very slow."

"I heard that." Liadrin shouted back at her, watching the Night Elf grin at her. "You wanting to rest every two minutes and eat every five is what is slowing us down."

"Of course, blame the one person who is a Night Elf. Racist."

Liadrin, Seliana and Athrodar all raised their eyebrows at her in surprise, not expecting her to say such a thing. "No, I am saying that because it's true." Liadrin told her, looking over to Athrodar who was still staring at the Night Elf. "The first week she was all for trying to find them, but recently she has been going out of her way to slow things down and sometimes not help look for the bandits altogether."

"Is that so?" Athrodar asked, smiling when Elaria looked away. "I thought so. Well, the Queen needs you all to return to Stormwind. We are expecting a couple of Night Elf ambassadors soon and she would very much like the input from two of her Captains and the Highlord on how we can broker peace and perhaps work with Darnassus and Exodar."

Elaria stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Great! Let's get going."

Liadrin rolled her eyes. "I am not as needed as she will be. If they see two Night Elves so high up in Sylvanas' Horde, they will be more willing to push for peace and more." The Paladin placed her sword back in its sheath on her back, folding her arms and looking at Athrodar. "I will continue to look for the bandits with my Blood Knights and return later tonight, with or without good news."

Athrodar smiled at the Highlord. "Very well. If you see Viraleth, send her back to Stormwind under Sylvanas' orders. She won't refuse if it's a direct order from her Queen."

Liadrin bowed her head to him. "I will keep an eye out for her, Athrodar."

"Thanks you." Athrodar looked over to Elaria who was waiting for him with the rest of her company. "Ready?"

"To go home? Of course!" Elaria punched his arm playfully. "Let's get going."

Seliana followed Athrodar closely, making sure her Queen's consort was well protected as Elaria was distracted by the prospect of returning home, watching the Night Elf lead them back to Stormwind and stepping a little closer to her King. "Are you sure she's the best choice for your Captain?"

Athrodar frowned at the question, watching Elaria as well as she continued to lead them from the front. "She has her moments where it's understandable to question her ability. But if she has a reason to do her job properly, she is deadly and very good at her job."

"She is your Captain, my King. I won't argue your choice, but if it becomes a threat to our Queen, I will make sure she is safe before anyone else." Seliana continued to walk beside Athrodar, letting her promise sink in. "She will want to keep you safe above anything else, so I suppose I will have to keep you safe too."

"So what point were you trying to make?" Athrodar asked her, seeing the walls of Stormwind in the distance.

"I won't hesitate to fight your Captain if she is a threat to my Queen." Seliana told him.

"And if I defend her?" Athrodar asked, smiling a little when he stopped Seliana from talking for a few minutes. "Will you attack your King?"

"No, I don't suppose I will." Seliana muttered, glancing over to him. "So you would defend her, even if she is a threat to the Queen?"

"If she is a threat to the Queen, I will deal with her myself. But I will be damned if I let someone try to kill her." He glanced over to the Captain, looking her up and down. "She deserves better than to be put down like some rabid dog, I will talk to her if she becomes a problem."

They all walked under the gates to Stormwind, Seliana nodding her head slowly. "Fair enough. I won't interfere if you are going to deal with it."

Once the reached Stormwind Keep, Elaria and Seliana broke off from Athrodar with their ranger companies and leaving him alone as he made his way to the throne room, watching his Queen's face light up when she saw him enter the room. "Tell Malfurion and Tyrande we'll be with them in a couple of minutes."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at Sylvanas, moving his hands to her waist when she walked over and kissed him. "Malfurion and Tyrande?" He asked, watching her smile at him just being back in her arms.

"Yes. Turns out they were the ambassadors being sent to us." Sylvanas placed her hands on his face, brushing a thumb across his cheek and wiping away a small smudge of dirt on his face. "You were gone for an hour, two at most. How did you get dirt on you already?"

"I had no adult supervision." He joked, watching her roll her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. But I have found our Captains and they are placing their weapons back in the armory before joining us."

"And Viraleth?" Sylvanas asked, now brushing her thumb across his bottom lips and kissing him shortly after. "Did you find her?"

Athrodar shook his head. "No, but Liadrin has stayed out to find her."

Sylvanas smiled a little at the Highlord's acceptance to look for the Ranger-General, but still being worried about her life long friend. "Okay. I want her to come back soon, I need to know she is safe."

"She'll be back soon." Athrodar told her reasurringly. "She knows that it's not safe to be out during the night, especially as we don't know this land well enough to launch night missions." He kissed his Queen lightly, pressing his head against hers shortly after. "Let's go talk to Tyrande and Malfurion, see if we can get a good deal at the end of this."

Sylvanas led Athrodar to the room they were hosting the meeting in, the pair of them sitting on the opposite side of the table from the Night Elf leaders and watching them both look at Athrodar. "The Prince that killed his King." Tyrande mused, watching Athrodar's face twitch a little. "But I suppose you are a King now."

"You came here because you'd like a deal with the new rulers of Stormwind and the Eastern Kingdoms." Sylvanas looked from Tyrande over to Malfurion who continued to eye Athrodar closely. "So if you want to sit here and try to get a rise out of my consort, this meeting will be cut short."

Malfurion put his hand up. "I must apologise, we aren't used to dealings with both Quel'dorei or Sin'dorei that involve a positive outcome. Our history is evidence of that."

"I suppose you're right." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who was tapping a finger on the table. "Where is Elaria?" She whispered to him, stopping him from tapping his finger.

"She will be here soon." He whispered back, looking over his shoulder when the door opened and the Night Elf walked in. "Or now."

"You're one of ours, but I don't recognise you." Tyrande watched the Night Elf closely, more so when she sat down beside Athrodar. "How long have you been with them?"

"Since before they started their conquest of the Eastern Kingdoms." Elaria told Tyrande, surprising Athrodar a little with how professional she answered the question. "And they have seen passed my race and treated me as one of their own, even when they were undead, because of my skill and what I can do."

"Is this supposed to impress us?" Tyrande asked, looking over to Sylvanas. "That you can see passed race?"

"No." Athrodar said, answering for his Queen. "This is meant to show you that we can work with those who were a part of the Alliance. We don't want Darnassus, you can keep the world tree, but we would very much like to have you as part of our new world."

"What do we get out of this?" Malfurion now asked. "The Orcs will want to continue to cut down our forests, we will put up a fight to defend them and this will just cause more problems than it will solve."

"Then you can have it under my word that nobody will touch your forests, unless they plan to travel through them to Darnassus." Sylvanas looked at Tyrande and then Malfurion. "Is that understood?"

"And if we don't want this deal?" The Archdruid asked. "What if we don't want any deal you lay out before us?"

"Then you wouldn't have come all this way to talk to us." Athrodar said, smirking a little. "You would have just told her sister that you're not interested in a deal when she came to visit you with the idea of talking."

Malfurion smiled a little. "You're sharper than you look." He turned his attention to Tyrande who leaned closer to him, the pair of them whispering to each other in their native tongue, one similar to Thalassian, some words meaning the same thing but most of what they said went by without Sylvanas or Athrodar knowing what they were saying.

That was until Elaria began to whisper to Athrodar what they were talking about, allowing him to relay back to Sylvanas in their native tongue what they were saying so she could understand. "_They are thinking about accepting the first set of terms, but have many others they would like to_ _discuss_." He told his Queen, listening to Elaria tell him more of what they were saying. "_They are also finding it difficult to trust us after Velen told them what happened after he made us living again, betraying Varian's trust and breaking the deal we had._"

Sylvanas nodded slowly, letting out a long sigh. "_I feared they would bring that up._"

"We are finding it difficult to trust you." Tyrande said after overhearing Varian's name. "You went back on your word outside Stormwind before taking the city from Varian Wrynn. How do I know you won't do the same when the Orcs start to pressure you into letting them harvest our trees?"

"With Ironforge and their mines under our control, they won't have much need for trees other than to fuel their fires. We will provide them with said trees, far from your lands and closer to ours." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who smiled and nodded at her. "We will keep a close eye on the Orcs too and give you regular updates if need be."

Malfurion began to frown at the former Banshee Queen, becoming curious on her eagerness to please them and get them to join her new world. "There is one thing I would like an answer for." He said, looking soley at Sylvanas. "Why are you so determined to make us happy? Why do you need us to join your new Horde? Alliance? I don't know what we are calling it these days."

Sylvanas looked over to the Archdruid, smiling at his questions. "I thought it was obvious. We all come from the same race of elves, though some of us has evolved, or devolved, whatever your viewpoint on it is. I would like us to return to those days, minus the Legion's involvement." She looked over to Athrodar and smiled warmly at him. "I would like us, High Elf, Blood Elf and Night Elf, to build a new world for our children and their children to live in. Safe from threats and wars, though a world united and strong enough to defend from invaders."

"It's an interesting dream." Tyrande said, watching both Athrodar and Sylvanas look back at her. "But do you really see it working out? Humans and Orcs? Kaldorei and Sin'dorei? Gnomes and Goblins? These are races with history of war and hatred. It sounds like more work than anything to make it happen."

Athrodar smirked at the High Priestess. "Then that's more reason to make this work out between us. Lead by example and to work together to stop fights from happening between Orcs and Humans, or Orcs and Draenei. Gnomes and Goblins have proven to work together in the past, albeit for a short time." He looked over to Malfurion who wasn't looking so sure himself. "None of you were in Icecrown, but I saw how the Horde and Alliance can work together against a common foe. Let our common foe be the Legion and their return, working together to prevent them from coming back."

Elaria began to smile, looking down to make sure none of them could see it, but she was amused by the whole conversation. She was living proof that the Horde and Alliance could work together if they set aside their differences, but at the same time she has had bad blood with Horde members too. It was a slippery slope they were now walking on, one wrong footing and it could all fall down.

"So what do you say?" Athrodar asked. "Agree to this first term and we can work on making a longer lasting pact between our two," He looked over to Sylvanas and smiled, "three races?"

Malfurion and Tyrande both looked at each other, the Archdruid nodding after a few words were whispered. "Fine. If you can keep the Orcs out of Ashenvale and in the Barrens and Durotar, we will have the first stage of our deal." The two of them stood up. "We will return after two weeks, in that time we hope to have seen an immediate change."


	42. Chapter 42

**A New Council**

Viraleth placed her bow back in the armory after a two day long hunt for the bandits, coming up short just like the rest of them and feeling more angry than tired about it. "We have checked everywhere." She told her rangers who were exhausted. "They are either very good at hiding, or something else is going on." She looked back at her squad, noticing they were shattered and feeling bad for puting them through so much. "Go to bed, all of you. I pushed you much harder than I should have and you're all exhausted."

Each ranger said their thank you's and wished the Ranger-General good night, leaving her alone in the armoury with her thoughts. That was until she began to think about Victoria, missing the Princess a lot more than she thought she would and holding onto the hilt of her sword tightly as her emotions were getting the better of her. "I don't miss her..." She muttered to herself, placing her sword in one of the many racks.

"Yes you do." Sylvanas told her, standing by the entrance of the armoury after being informed her Ranger-General had returned to Stormwind. "Don't think I don't know why you decided to stay away from Stormwind the day we came back."

Viraleth couldn't help but smile a little, knowing her Queen was right and hating that she could read her so well at the same time. "All of my stuff is in our room... her room I mean." She let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if she has thrown it over the balcony and onto the streets outside the Keep."

Sylvanas smiled, knowing that's the complete opposite her daughter had done as she had visited her before coming to the armoury. "I can tell you that she hasn't done that."

"She burnt my clothes?" Viraleth asked, trying to find out for herself without checking.

"She's sleeping with them on." Sylvanas told her, smiling when Viraleth looked down. "She still loves you, Viraleth. She's just going through something that she has yet to understand what it is."

"What do you think it is?" Viraleth now asked.

Sylvanas smiled a little wider. "She's new to this whole love thing, she sees how Athrodar and I are and believes everyone should be like that. Give her time to realise that's not the case and she will talk to you again."

Viraleth sighed, nodding her head slowly. "I hope you're right. I didn't think I would feel like this, but I miss the innocent little elf."

Sylvanas beckoned her Ranger-General over. "Let's go find you a room to sleep in tonight. We have much to discuss tomorrow and I need you focused."

Viraleth walked with her Queen until they found a spare room, the pair of them wishing each other good night before the Ranger-General collapsed on her bed with her uniform still on, falling to sleep instantly.

Once Sylvanas returned to her room, she noticed Athrodar wasn't in bed and instead was sitting on the balcony, looking up at the clear sky as well as both moons. "Couldn't sleep? Or were you waiting for me?" She asked, smiling down at him when he looked over to her.

"Both." He replied, moving an arm around her when she sat down beside him. "How was she?"

"Viraleth?" Sylvanas asked, watching Athrodar nod. "She's conflicted, just like our daughter. Both of them want to be with each other, but at the same time don't want to be near each other." She cuddled up to him, moving her arms around him and resting her head under his arm. "It's all confusing, but what can you do?"

Athrodar kissed the top of her head, replacing his lips with his cheek and resting his head on top of hers shortly after, the pair of them looking out into the night sky. "I can talk to Victoria tomorrow, see what's really going on. She's a good kid, but I think she is easily confused when it comes to grown up subjects."

"You really think there is something else going on?" Sylvanas asked.

"I don't know, but we could help her clear her mind." Athrodar reached over to a blanket that he had taken with him the moment he walked on to the balcony, throwing it over the two of them. "It's getting cold." He told his Queen.

"We should probably go inside then." She whispered back to him, though she kept under the blanket and held onto him tighter. "Don't want to catch anything being out here in the cold."

Athrodar chuckled, holding onto his Queen just as tightly. "We'll be fine if we stay close and under this blanket."

"Glad to hear you say that." She whispered, closing her eyes and keeping her arms around him. "Because I don't want to move."

Athrodar closed his eyes and smiled. "Neither do I."

* * *

"How long have we been waiting here?" A human noble said, sitting at a large round table with serveral other human nobles and a couple of the advisors Athrodar and Sylvanas had chosen in the Horde. "We were called to a meeting that isn't happening at the moment."

"The Queen and King will be here soon." Viraleth told them, standing behind her chair whilst the rest of the room sat down. "So be patient and they will be here."

Luna, Elaria and Victoria were the next three to join the meeting, the Night Elf sitting in between the Princess and the Ranger-General and smirking the whole time, feeling the tension between the two of them. Most of it sexual tension as they both wanted to be near each other, to touch each other and wish the whole thing to be forgotten. But also the tension between them with how everything went and the bad blood they now share. "Well this is just super." She said, tapping her hands on the table. "You could cut the tension between the two of you with a knife."

Viraleth sat down and groaned, rolling her eyes and turning on her chair so her back was facing the Night Elf, looking at Seliana and Liadrin who were waiting quietly with Thal'ena. "How long are we giving them?" She asked, watching the Captain, Highlord and Magister look over to her. "Five more minutes before we send someone to get them?"

Thal'ena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. I didn't want to be here anyway."

Liadrin waved away Thal'ena's comment. "Yes, fine. Five more minutes and we will send someone." The paladin let out a frustrated sigh. "Would be nice if they turn up for their own meetings on time."

On their way to the meeting room, Athrodar span Sylvanas around and pinned her against a wall, passionately kissing her and making her chuckle against his mouth. "We have to meet with the Alliance nobles that our advisors have picked out." She told him, moving her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side when he began to kiss her neck. "I'm serious."

"I know you are." Athrodar whispered, continuing to plant kisses along her neck. "But this could be a long meeting and you are my wife." He kissed her neck again, moving up to her lips and tenderly kissing them too. "I want to make sure you are as calm as possible before going in, as well as allowing me to worship you a little more."

Sylvanas watched him create a trail of kisses from her lips, down her neck and onto her chest, ending up at her stomach. "I need to see Luna or Liadrin today." She told him, placing her hands on his head and keeping him at her stomach whilst he continued to kiss her. "If they can't see any signs that I am pregnant, then I am not pregnant."

Athrodar stopped kissed her stomach, moving up to her face and pressing his head against hers. "You are pregnant." He told her, the pair of them closing their eyes whilst they kept their heads pressed against one another's. "You hear me? You are pregnant, my love. We are having a baby, they will tell you that."

Sylvanas frowned, keeping her eyes closed. "How are you so confident?" She asked him, sounding less so. "We don't know if bringing us back to life has allowed us to have children."

"I am so confident because it's us. We have taken the Eastern Kingdoms, something that seemed impossible. We were brought back to life and we have a daughter who loves us as much we love her." Athrodar opened his eyes and watched his Queen slowly open hers to look deep into his eyes. "If fate is going to play a cruel hand, it would have done it years ago."

Sylvanas smiled, hugging him tightly and pressing her ear on his chest. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Being clear minded enough to talk some sense into me." She hugged him tighter, feeling Athrodar wipe away a couple tears from her face. "I love you."

Athrodar smiled, pulling his Queen's hood down and stroking her hair. "I love you too."

Just as the five minutes were about to be up, both Athrodar and Sylvanas joined the meeting, sitting down at the head of the table and looking over to Viraleth who stood up to address them all. "You have all been chosen because our Queen believes you will help us forge a world for everyone to live in, a world for your children and their children, away from war."

Sylvanas began to smile slowly when she saw several of the nobles nod their heads and talk amongst themselves, overhearing several positive responses already and standing up off her chair. "What my Ranger-General says is true. I would like to have a world for my daughter, safe from wars or at the very least, a combined faction that will work together to stop a big war happening like we just had."

"My apologies my Queen, but weren't the Horde the ones to start the war?" One of the nobles asked.

"We were and we weren't." Athrodar said, answering for his Queen. "But only after our Warchief was assassinated, so you could pin the war down to your former King."

"Either way," Sylvanas began to add, placing a hand on Athrodar's arm, "that's not what we're here to discuss. We are here because you have all been selected to help us build a better future as we have said, but also because there have been several bandit raids these last couple of weeks and no tracks of them have been found." Sylvanas looked around the table, watching several of the nobles nod as they knew about the bandit raids and how nothing had been done to stop them. "I need you to find out what you can about the raids and to help us catch those responsible."

"What happens when you catch them?" A noblewoman asked, looking younger than the rest of the nobles in the court. "Will it be execution, locked in the stockades or will you leave it to the court to decide?" She looked around at the rest of them. "Which I suppose is us."

"I will leave it to the court to decide. If and when we capture them, we will all decide on their punishment." Sylvanas sat back down in her chair, taking hold of Athrodar's hand underneath the table and brushing a thumb across the ring on his finger. "If they surrender to us that is. We can't promise we will bring everyone back if they put up a fight." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who nodded at her, making the former Banshee Queen smile and look back at the council. "We are also planning to restore Westfall to a land full of farms, like it once was." She told them, hearing more chatter from a few of the nobles around the table. "As well as the Park."

"When do you plan to get this all done?" An older noble asked, this one looking to be the oldest around the table. "Because this is a lot to get done, especially if you plan to do it all at the same time."

Sylvanas thanked the noble for his concern, squeezing Athrodar's hand a little before letting go of it and standing up once more. "We have scouts already looking for the bandits, but with help from the citizens we can, hopefully, find them sooner rather than later. We also have builders on standby for the reconstruction of the Park, both from the Horde and the Alliance. Finally, we have Druids and Shaman who will work to get the lands of Westfall fertile enough for the crops to grow." She looked at the one noble who made his concerns known. "Is that enough information to answer your question?"

The noble nodded his head slowly, smiling at how prepared the Queen was to answer his question. "It is, my Lady. I look forward to seeing the end results."

"Good." She said, looking around the table for a final time. "Unless anyone has anything else to add, that will conclude the first council meeting. Feel free to talk to my husband and I or any of my advisors should you have something that can help us, or any concerns you might have." When nobody spoke, Sylvanas smiled a little and looked down to Athrodar. "Then this meeting is over. You can go back to your lives."

Whilst everyone was getting up from their chairs and slowly leaving the room, Athrodar's hand was stolen from him by his Queen who took hold of it and kissed the top of each finger. "I think it went well." He whispered to her, hearing her chuckle before she nodded and placed his hand on her cheek. "Ready to talk to Luna or Liadrin?"

"I am." She whispered to him, standing up and dragging him up with her. "Come on, let's go talk to them."

Just as Liadrin was about to leave, Sylvanas placed a hand on her shoulder which made the Highlord turn to face her, already knowing what this was about and nodding at her Queen. "I'll get Luna, you could always use a second opinion. We'll meet you somewhere private."

"Our room." Sylvanas told her, keeping hold of Athrodar's hand. "We'll be waiting in there."

A few minutes passed by with Athrodar and Sylvanas waiting impatiently in their room for Luna and Liadrin to arrive, the former Banshee Queen keeping Athrodar's arms around her to keep her both calm and to stop her from pacing. "Any moment now." He whispered in her ear, kissing the back of it. "Just wait."

"Sorry we're late." Luna said the moment they opened the door, bowing her head to Sylvanas. "I had something that needed to be attended to urgently, but we are here now and we should get started." Both the Draenei and Highlord made their way over to Sylvanas, making their hands glow with holy light and placing them on her abdomen, trying to find some sort of life growing inside her.

"This will take a couple of minutes." Liadrin told her softly, smiling at the Queen to keep her calm. "In the meantime, I suggest you get comfortable and wait patiently for us to finish."

Sylvanas reached back and placed her hand on Athrodar's cheek, feeling him move it to her lips and kiss her palm before taking hold of it. "We need to decide on names." Athrodar whispered to her, trying to distract his Queen. "Do you still plan on naming them after our lost family members?"

"Of course." Sylvanas told him, smiling when he kissed her cheek. "Alleria after my sister if it's a girl, and Tahnir after your father if it's a boy."

Luna smiled at the names and who they were named after, looking up at Sylvanas who was watching both women examine her abdomen "Beautiful reasons to give them those names, my Queen." The Draenei said, focussing on her task once more.

Three agonizing minutes passed by and everyone in the room could feel Sylvanas' patience growing thin, forcing Liadrin to stop what she was doing and pull Luna to the side for a quick chat. Athrodar saw this however and hugged his Queen from behind, kissing her ear and trying his best to distract her once more. "It won't be bad news, okay?" He told her, kissing her ear again. "They are just confirming they both found life growing in your womb before telling you you're pregnant."

Sylvanas watched both woman carefully, glancing over her shoulder to Athrodar every now and then. "How can you be so sure? They might be trying to find a way to tell me I'm not carrying your child that wouldn't hurt me."

"And is there a way?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No. It will pain me greatly no matter what."

The pair of them saw Liadrin nod, looking over to Sylvanas momentarily before watching Luna slowly walk over to them. "My Lady, I have good news and I have bad news."

Sylvanas held onto Athrodar's hand tightly, looking a lot more scared than excited by any form of news right now. "What's the bad news?" She asked, figuring she would get it out the way first. "Please."

"You are going to be spending a lot more time with either Liadrin or I, getting more frequent as the months go by."

Athrodar frowned at her, kissing the top of Sylvanas' hand when she squeezed his. "And the good news? I'm sure it will explain the bad."

Both Luna and Liadrin smiled, the Draenei crouching down in front of Sylvanas and placing a hand on her knee. "We have found signs of life in your belly. We can't be certain for another couple of weeks, but we both believe you are pregnant, my Lady."

Sylvanas said nothing, just staring at the Draenei for a long time before having her mind come crashing back to her body, looking back at Athrodar slowly and getting up off the bed they were sitting on. "We... We are having a baby?" She asked, though her attention was fixed on Athrodar.

"We are eighty percent certain, my Lady. But yes, we believe you are having a baby." Liadrin smiled when Sylvanas threw herself at Athrodar, kissing him hard on the lips and burying her head in his neck shortly after. "Congratulations."

Both Luna and Liadrin were about to leave, being stopped by Sylvanas who hugged the pair of them. "Thank you, you have made me happier than you know."

"We will do this again in a week, my Queen." Luna said, bowing her head at her. "Just another quick examination before scheduling more in the near future." She looked back at Athrodar then towards Sylvanas again. "Once again, congratulations."

Once they were left alone, Sylvanas jumped at Athrodar and began to plant several kisses on his face, wrapping her legs around his waist and being held up by her King as he planted a long kiss on her lips. "We're having a baby." Sylvanas whispered, pressing her head against his and smiling down at him as she remained lifted off the floor.

"We are having a baby." Athrodar whispered back to her, turning around and placing her down on the bed. "Stay here, I am going to find someone to take over our duties for the rest of the day. We are going to spend all day together, hopefully uninterrupted."

Sylvanas sat on the side of the bed, taking hold of his hand and stopping him from walking away from her. "Wait." She said, making him turn around to face her. "Kiss me."

Athrodar walked over to his Queen and kissed her, having Sylvanas slip her tongue into his mouth and stroking it across his tongue, the pair of them melting into the kiss and forcing Sylvanas to lay back whilst Athrodar climbed onto the bed, the former Banshee Queen taking his tunic off and throwing it to one side for the split second they broke apart. "I need to put someone in charge for the day." Athrodar told her, watching his Queen shake her head before pulling him down and kissing him again.

"Later, we are celebrating by fucking each other's brains out."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head and climbing onto the bed once more. "I was planning to do that all day, but now sounds like a good plan too."

Once Sylvanas' tunic was taken off and dropped on the floor beside the bed, she cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him. "We're having sex now because I want to spend the rest of the day with you either in bed, or around the city."

"Why around the city?" Athrodar asked, sitting up and looking down at his half naked Queen.

"Because I have been thinking about that time you were teaching me to dance, an excuse to have my body pressed against yours more than actually teaching me, and I thought we could have a party or a gala or whatever they are called." Sylvanas sat up and smiled at him. "We are going around the city so you can watch me try on dresses that I will only ever wear once because we won't be doing it again."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "You want to wear a dress?"

"No, but if it's required for a one time party, then I will wear one that will make you want to rip it off me the whole time." Sylvanas climbed onto his lap and kissed him lightly. "Deal?"

"You won't be wearing a cloak to hide your hair. I know how much you hate having people look at your hair."

"We all have to make sacrifices." She whispered, kissing him again. "It's all worth it, because we're having a baby."

Athrodar smiled. "We're having a baby." He repeated, kissing her hard on the lips and forcing her to lay on her back.


	43. Chapter 43

**A Cause For Celebration Part 1**

"What about this one?"

Victoria pushed her lips to the side, frowning at the long ball gown her mother was wearing. "I don't know. Are you sure you want to wear purple? Maybe in undeath but not now."

Sylvanas groaned, signalling for the tailors to find another one. "This is the fifth one, I am getting agitated very quickly because you have turned down every single one so far."

"She doesn't do this often, does she?" Elaria asked, cleaning her nails with the tip of her knife.

"I have never done this." Sylvanas told her, rolling her eyes when Elaria began to smirk at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to start dress shopping now if you've never done it in the past." Elaria looked over to Victoria who was petting Snow, the nightsaber cub rarely leaving her side. "Though I must say, I am thankful you have invited me here to witness this."

"To witness this?" Victoria asked, tilting her head at the Night Elf. "You're buying one too."

"What!?" She screamed, making the tailors jump with the sudden increase in volume. "Sorry." She said to them, looking back at Victoria and keeping her voice low. "What?"

"You're here to buy a dress, like me and like your Queen." Victoria continued to stroke Snow's head, hearing him purr loudly. "You have all week, but getting one as soon as possible would be ideal." The Princess smiled. "Your sister, Luna and Thal'ena are coming soon to pick out theirs, so the less people that see you do this the better."

"I know you're speaking to Elaria, but I can't help but feel it would benefit me just as well." Sylvanas saw the next three gowns she had to try on, dreading the rest of the day as she believed it would last longer than these three. "I wished I never brought this up with your father now. I could be doing something much more important than this."

"But this is important." Victoria said, kissing the top of Snow's head and placing him down on the floor. "You get to feel like the most beautiful and important woman in the room, dressing like this will make it known to everyone that you are."

"I don't need to dress like this to feel like I am the most beautiful and important woman in the room because I know that I am." Sylvanas looked over her shoulder at Victoria who rolled her eyes. "What? I am."

"Just because Athrodar says you are, doesn't mean you are." She saw her words had stung her mother, taking hold of her hand. "Okay, I didn't mean it like that. He's not lying when he says those things, but you get to be the centre of attention if you choose the right dress." She kissed the top of her mother's hand. "Trust me, you will enjoy it."

"You speak as if you know from experience." Sylvanas muttered, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. "How do you know this?" She began to smile, remembering her younger days. "The celebration of Farstriders when they become fully fledged rangers. I avoided mine, going out on my first mission as ranger on the day it was held with my sister, Alleria."

"You missed out." Victoria told her.

"And yet, I don't feel as if I have. I am Queen of Stormwind, Warchief of the Horde and a former Ranger-General of Silvermoon." Sylvanas smirked at the titles and looked at herself in the mirror. "I didn't go to the celebration and look how that turned out."

"You're still wearing a dress to the celebration." Elaria said, biting her nail. "You can't talk your way out of it."

Sylvanas groaned, looking at the three new dresses put before her. "The blue one next, I suppose."

* * *

Thalina and Liadrin sat in the great Cathedral, watching Athrodar play with Tanadia and both smiling at the sight, though the Magister felt a tinge of sadness at the news Liadrin had told her. "So she carries his child?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Thal, but this was always going to happen." Liadrin placed a hand over Thalina's and continued to watch Tanadia and Athrodar, the latter making the little elf giggle. "He will make a good father, to both Tanadia and to the child growing in the Warchief's belly."

"I know. He was always too caring to be a bad father." Thalina smiled at a few memories of him that washed through her mind. "I'm just happy he has time for our daughter now. She always asks about him when he's not here."

"Well, he's here now." Liadrin told her, having her ear twitch when she heard something outside the cathedral, looking back towards the doors and watching them burst open with several guards helping wounded into the building. "Not again..." She shot up to her feet, running over to the first civilian. "Thal, get the priests."

Athrodar held his daughter close to him, covering one ear with his hand whilst her other was pressed against his chest, turning her away from all the blood present on their bodies. "What happened?" He asked standing up and keeping Tanadia facing away from everything.

"Bandits, my King." One of the guards said, placing an elderly man down on the floor, leaning him up against a wall. "They've attacked near Goldshire, a small fishing village to the north."

"Did you see where they went? Or at least where they came from?"

The guard nodded. "I did, my King."

Athrodar made his way over to Thalina when she returned with the priests, handing Tanadia over to her. "Look after her, make sure she doesn't see anything."

Thalina looked up at him, keeping their daughter held to her stomach. "Where are you going?"

"To try and stop them from escaping again." Athrodar pointed at all the guards. "Come with me, show me where they came from."

Liadrin watched Athrodar leave with the guards, looking over to Thalina who held her daughter close, shielding her from the scenes. "Thal, take her home. She doesn't need to see this."

"Come on, little one." Thalina whispered to her daughter, shielding her eyes from the blood. "We need to leave."

Athrodar and the group of guards rushed towards Goldshire, all of the climbing onto horses after stopping by the stables to make their way to the fishing village to the north of a major town at break neck speed. The second they arrived at the village, Athrodar bore witness to the destruction the group of bandits had left and began to look for any tracks that would lead them to their hiding spot. "Spread out, find survivors and any signs of where they could have gone."

Whilst all the guards began to look through the wreckage for any survivors, Athrodar walked into a charred house that looked like it had just finished burning, closing his eyes at the sight of two burnt bodies huddled in a corner and clenching his fist tightly before leaving the house and looking around the village for any signs of where the bandits could have gone. "Something.. anything..." He muttered, catching a glimpse of someone struggling to move as a wagon had fallen onto them, whistling to get a few of the guards attention and pointing over to the person under the wagon.

Once they made their way over to them, Athrodar saw the red burlap mask over their face, unsheathing his knife and pressing it on their throat. "Where is the rest of your group?" He asked, pressing the tip of his blade against his neck a little harder when he didn't respond. "Believe me, I have much more painful ways of making you talk."

"My King, perhaps we should bring him back to Stormwind to get him questioned." One of the guards suggested, a good suggestion as well when Athrodar thought about it.

"Get him out from under there and bring him to the Stockades. I want two guards on his cell until the council is ready to deal with him." Athrodar looked back at the charred remains of a house. "And bury the two bodies in that house, we can't leave them there."

Three guards saluted at him. "Right away, my King." They all said, or at the very least something similar, before heading off to do their tasks.

Athrodar looked around the village some more, trying to find any tracks, even the slightest of hints to where they could have gone, so he could begin his own personal hunt. "Where did you say they attacked from?" He asked out loud, looking across the lake in front of him and not at the guards behind him.

"From the other side of the lake, my King." One of the guards told him before helping lift up the wagon that pinned the bandit to the floor.

Athrodar looked back at all of the guards, only just remembering they were all human and didn't have to stay in Elwynn Forest, smiling when he realised they chose to stay because it was their home. "One of you go back to Stormwind and tell the Ranger-General I need a small company of rangers down here." He watched one of the guards climb onto their horse and ride off, looking down at the bandit that was being dragged up onto his feet. "Take him to the City, bind his hands in chains as well." He watched them take the prisoner away, having his ear twitch when he heard a small voice calling for help and turning around to where he believed the voice was coming from.

"Help..." It said again, sounding a little louder and helping Athrodar narrow down where they were.

When Athrodar closed down on the voice, he began to move some debris out the way and came across a human child, a boy that looked like he had seen nowhere near enough winters to have been through this. "Stay calm." Athrodar said, moving some more debris. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sa-Samuel." The boy said, coughing and watching Athrodar move more debris off him. "Help me, please... It hurts."

"You're almost free, Sam. Can I call you Sam?" He saw the boy nod, smiling at him. "I'm Athrodar by the way. When I get you out of here, I will take you to Stormwind Keep and have you checked on by the best healers in the Kingdom, okay?"

"Okay." The boy said, having a gentle stream of tears flow from his eyes the whole time as the pain was too much for him. "Where are my parents?" He asked.

"I'm sure they're in Stormwind with everyone else. What house is yours?" Athrodar now asked, wishing it wasn't the one house that was burnt down.

"We live in Goldshire... This was our family day."

"_Bad timing..._" Athrodar muttered in Thalassian, removing the last piece of debris and freeing the boy. "I'm going to help you up onto my horse now, okay? I will try to make it as painless as possible." He pulled the child up onto his feet before picking him up and carrying him to his horse, hearing him cry out in agony and placing him down on the saddle, climbing on behind him. "We will be in the city shortly, then I will look for your family whilst you get some rest."

Samuel nodded. "Thank you."

Athrodar smiled, pushing his horse to its limit as they raced back to Stormwind, riding passed the guards taking the prisoner back. He realised the boy in front of him didn't know he was the new King and found it humbling as he didn't particularly like the attention the role brought. "You were brave hanging on so long and very smart for asking for help, I wouldn't have found you otherwise."

And he didn't want to think about what would have happened if he didn't find him.

* * *

"Who could have guessed the slutty red one would be the dress you all like." Sylvanas said, looking at the dress she was wearing in the mirror. "And you're sure this will make him want to tear it off me?"

Elaria smirked, sitting on the sofa behind the Queen in her purple dress, one leg cross over the other and taking a sip of the wine her sister brought with her as the rest of them arrived at the tailors. "My Queen, I want to tear that dress off you. I've always found Athrodar and I have similar tastes, so believe me when I say he will be all over you."

Sylvanas smiled at herself in the mirror. "Brilliant." She looked over to the tailors who were proud of their work. "Now can I take this off and get back into my ranger gear? I've finished with feeling like a pixie for a good while until the _big day_."

Thal'ena scoffed, rolling her eyes at the comment. "Try being a Magister where you practically have to wear a robe day in day out. I'd much rather just wear a tunic and some simple leggings."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the Magister, not knowing she felt more or less the same as her. "You know, I could make it so you didn't have to wear a robe. In fact, I just did."

Thal'ena nodded her head slowly, raising her glass of wine at the Queen. "Long live the Queen." She said, making sure she didn't spill any wine on the black dress she was wearing. "I hope this damn thing gets me laid."

All the women began to laugh, Elaria shuffling a little closer to the Magister. "I think I can arrange that."

Luna cleared her throat, making the Night Elf flinch and shuffle back to her slowly. "That's what I thought."

"Sorry." Elaria muttered, sitting beside Luna once more, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Whilst Sylvanas was getting changed back into her usual attire, Viraleth burst into the shop and began to look for either Luna or Liadrin, finding the Draenei first and ignoring the rest of them who all sat in their dresses. "Athrodar needs you." She said to the Draenei, stepping back and holding the door open for her.

"Is everything alright?" Sylvanas asked, growing concerned as her Ranger-General didn't specify much, only that Athrodar needed a healer.

"Athrodar's fine, my Lady. There was another attack and he has captured one of the bandits. Luna is needed because there was an injured child left behind when the village evacuated." Viraleth bowed her head to Sylvanas. "I need to get going, we are about to interrogate the prisoner now."

Whilst everyone began to get undressed and changing back into their usual clothes, Luna followed Viraleth, still wearing her dress, and entered Stormwind Keep soon after, making their way up to where Athrodar had placed the child he rescued. "What's wrong with him?" Luna asked, engulfing her hands in holy magic and placing them on the visible wounds.

"Bandit raid, they destroyed most of the village and some of the debris landed on him. There's not much bruising so internal bleeding doesn't seem to be a problem." Athrodar smiled down at Samuel who was watching the Draenei get to work on healing him, brushing his hand through his hair. "She's going to take care of you now, okay?"

Samuel nodded, seeming a lot calmer the moment Luna began to heal him. "Okay."

Athrodar stood beside Viraleth who was waiting with the rest of his guard, minus Elaria who was still with Sylvanas and the rest of the advisors and Officers. "_Do what you can to extract information out of him. We have until the new council find out we have captured one of_ _them._"

Viraleth nodded, looking back at Athrodar's company. "_Where will you be going?_" She asked him.

"_I'm going back to the village to try and find clues as well as following where I believe they went._" Athrodar looked back at the young boy being healed by Luna. "_If you can, try to find his parents. His name is Samuel and I think they might be in the Cathedral with Liadrin._"

Viraleth nodded again, patting his arm. _"Will do._"

Athrodar and his company began to make their way to the fishing village, being stopped by Sylvanas when she ran into them. "Where are you going?" She asked Athrodar, holding onto his arm to stop him from moving . "You promised me a day off today." She whispered, sounding strangely sad.

"I know." Athrodar whispered back to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "We are just going to look for clues in the recently raided village then I will be back." He kissed her lightly, hearing her sigh. "Come with us if you want, I could use your experience."

Sylvanas began to smile, placing her second hand on his other cheek and kissing him again. "That's all I wanted to hear. You needing my help."

Athrodar chuckled, taking hold of her hand. "I always need your help. Come on, let's get going so we can return home quicker."

The two of them, along with Athrodar's company, made their way to the recently raided fishing village, all of them looking for tracks that could lead them to the bandits hideout, or at the very least in the direction of where they were going. "Have you checked across the lake?" Sylvanas asked, looking around the village once before turning her attention to Athrodar.

"Not yet." He replied, looking to the other side of the lake. "I was waiting for backup before searching. No use going alone if I'm no longer a Death Knight.".

Sylvanas smiled at him proudly, thinking her constant yelling at him for going into dangerous situations on his own in the past had finally sunk in. "Look at you, learning from your mistakes."

Athrodar rolled his eyes, shaking his head and not stopping himself from smiling a little. "It's not that. I just can't do it on my own anymore because I don't have my Death Knight abilities."

"Oh, is that the reason?" Sylvanas began to walk her fingers up his arm. "And here I thought you were listening to your Queen."

"I am." He told her, making sure nobody was looking before placing a hand on her rear. "I just want you to know I can't be as affective as I was when I was undead, that I may need help from time to time."

Sylvanas slowly removed his hand from her behind, raising an eyebrow at him when he smiled at her. "And here I thought you were learning a lesson."

"I am." Athrodar said, placing his hands behind his back. "I am learning that you are very easy to please if you know what to do."

"And what is it you know how to do?" Sylvanas asked, having Athrodar whisper it in her ear and going bright red when he explained all the sexual things he can do to her in explicit detail. "W-well... That would certainly please me." She said in a low voice, clearing her throat to try and calm herself. "H-how about you show me what you mean after?"

Athrodar smirked, walking around his Queen and kissing the back of her neck. "Gladly." He whispered before slowly walking towards the edge of the lake. "I think we should search over there." He said, pointing to the opposite side of the lake. "They could have a camp nearby, I know I would. A lake to fish and get water as there are streams leading to it, in the middle of the forest so they won't be easily spotted." He looked back at his company and Sylvanas who was a little distracted by his list of things he would do to please her, grinning at her when he could almost read her thoughts. "It's just a suggestion."

"And a good one at that." Sylvanas said to break the short window of silence after he spoke. "Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N:**** This might be a three part chapter, spanning over a long and eventful day (And possibly the last day before I leap forward a year or two for the final set of chapters on this story). If it does go on for three chapters, you will find out pretty quickly when I upload on Wednesday for part 2 and part 3 will be the normal Friday (Or very late Thursday, 10-11pm UK Time).**

**I felt like I have written all I can for this part of the story, needing to push it forward a year or two, maybe three, for the final third (and final leg) of the story, focussing on the future of Athrodar and Sylvanas - along with everyone else - and what they have done in Stormwind and the Horde as a whole.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A Cause For Celebration Part 2**

The sound of an arrow being drawn back was all that was heard in Elwynn Forest as Athrodar scanned the trees surrounding him and his group, along with Sylvanas who was drawing an arrow back too. "There were definately people here." She whispered to him, looking up in the trees just in case the bandits climbed up them to hide. "Aside from the campfire that was recently put out, I can smell cooked fish on the air and there are no birds singing."

Athrodar looked back at his company, nodding forward and watching them slowly push up whilst he scanned the trees above them. "Don't make unnecessary risks." Athrodar told his Queen, glancing over to her and watching her smile a little. "We have just been told you're pregnant, I don't want to lose it within a day."

"I should be telling you that, my love." Sylvanas glanced over to him, lowering her bow in the meantime and giving one of the bandits an opening to take out the Queen, pulling his bowstring back slowly and letting loose an arrow towards Sylvanas from atop one of the trees, watching the projectile hit the right side of her abdomen as she tried to move out the way of it.

"No!" Athrodar cried, looking up at where the arrow came from and letting loose an arrow in that direction, hearing a scream as the bandit was shot out the tree and fell to the floor.

Sylvanas pulled the arrow out, taking a step forward and collapsing down to one knee as her leg buckled under the pain that just shot through her. "Athrodar.. I didn't see him." She placed a hand over the wound, looking over to him as he ran to her, commanding his company to shield them. "I'm sorry..." She said, her bottom lip quivering as she had just realised where the arrow hit her. "I lost concentration.."

Athrodar shook his head, placing one hand on her wound whilst his other went to her cheek. "No, don't be sorry. We couldn't know he was up there until it was too late." His attention turned to the wound, noticing it was to the side of where they didn't want it to be, though a wound was still a wound. "It missed your womb, okay? The baby is fine."

Sylvanas nodded her head when Athrodar did, taking his words to heart and knowing he wouldn't lie. "The baby is fine..." She repeated, looking up at two of Athrodar's company who came to their side when he called on them. "No, I can still fight."

Athrodar frowned at her when she tried to stand up, limping twice before collapsing down to her knees again. "You can't stand, let them take you back." He nocked an arrow in place and looked around the forest, hearing several twigs snap as the rest of the bandits began to run towards them. "We don't have time to argue this, they are coming towards us."

"Then don't argue with me." Sylvanas snapped at him, though she wasn't angry, she more scared than anything at what had just happened. "Have your guards around me for all I care, I am staying and fighting."

Athrodar sighed and looked back at her. "Fine. Keep those two by your side and don't push yourself." He drew back the arrow he nocked in place, letting it loose in the first bandit that came into his line of sight, nocking another in place. "And don't stop me from letting out my anger on them."

Sylvanas was helped up onto her feet by the two rangers, sticking the tip of her sword into the ground and using it as something to lean on, keeping herself up on her feet. "My Lady, Athrodar is right. You can't stand on your own, you shouldn't be here."

"Don't you dare suggest I return to the city." Sylvanas spat through gritted teeth, taking two steps forward and collapsing down onto her knees again, keeping her hand on the hilt of her sword that remained stuck in the ground. She panted as the sheer pain made her lose her breath, placing her other hand on her wound and looking down at it as blood seeped through between her fingers. "Protect your King!" She snapped at the two rangers Athrodar left with her. "Go!"

Both rangers looked at each other for guidance as they were conflicted in their duties, both of them picking up their Queen when they decided to go against her wishes as they were Athrodar's rangers. "I'm sorry, my Lady, but you are losing blood too quickly to stay here. We are taking you back to Stormwind."

Sylvanas tried to fight them off, but failed in shaking the two rangers off her arms as she was dragged back to her horse and lifted up onto it, having the two rangers join her and take her back to Stormwind. "Damn you both..." She muttered, holding onto her wound.

Athrodar watched them ride off towards Stormwind, placing his bow back over his shoulder and unsheathing his swords, holding onto the hilt of each one tightly. "Kill all of them, take anyone prisoner who surrenders." He smiled a little, spinning one of his swords around in his hand. "But if some of them were to die, that wouldn't be so bad."

As the bandits came into sight completely, the rangers left with Athrodar let loose a volley of arrows, instantly nocking and drawing arrows back in their bows and letting loose another volley before all placing their bows over their shoulders and pulling out their swords. "_Slay them all for wounding our Queen._" One of the rangers said.

Athrodar smirked, nodding his head. "_Slay them all._"

* * *

Luna and Elaria visited Thalina and Liadrin in the Cathedral, the Draenei wanting to help out in anyway she could and dragging the Night Elf along with her, ignoring the moans and groans she let out the whole time. "I don't have any healing abilities... I kill people for a living."

"You can bandage them." Luna told her, handing several bandages over to the Night Elf. "Just wrap it tightly around the wound."

Elaria reluctantly done as she was told, glancing over to the entrance of the Cathedral when the sounds of more injured came walking in, only to find Sylvanas being practically carried by two of Athrodar's rangers. "That's not good." Elaria said, making Luna look over to the Queen and then over to Liadrin who noticed her too.

"My Lady, what happened?" Liadrin asked, leaving Thalina to tend to the wounded along with the priests and paladins. As she made her way over to the Queen, she saw the wound and where it was placed. "My Lady..."

"Just tell me!" Sylvanas snapped at the paladin, watching her place her hands on her wound and begin to both heal and examine her. "Tell me I have lost the baby the same day you told me I am carrying one. Tell me!"

Liadrin saw the placement of the wound and knew the answer without having to examine any further. "An arrow?" She asked the Queen, watching one of the rangers behind her nod. "I see you have pulled it out, impatient and unpractical but it didn't do much in terms of damage than it already had when it pierced you." Liadrin placed both hands on the wound and looked up at Sylvanas. "You have not lost the baby, but you came close. A few more inches to the left and you might have. I advise you play it safe in the future."

Sylvanas closed her eyes and let out a long exhale, everyone hearing her quivering breath as the fear of losing the baby subsided but she still felt greatly upset and she didn't know why. "Take me to another room..." She whispered to her rangers, looking down at Liadrin once she was lifted up onto her feet. "I need to be alone, but I also need to be healed."

Liadrin nodded her head when she understood what she was saying, looking back at Thalina who strangely didn't feel smug about seeing the usually fierce but happy Queen look so upset. "Let's take you to a different room then."

Elaria watched Liadrin, Sylvanas and the two rangers leave the main hall of the Cathedral, looking over to Thalina and slowly making her way over to the Magister on her hands and knees before sitting beside her. "You are not happy the Queen almost lost her baby."

Thalina gasped at the Night Elf, looking shocked she even said such a thing. "I'm jealous of her, sure. But I don't want to wish something like that! I wish her to have a happy and healthy child, they have no part in my jealousy."

"Oh.. Well that's boring." Elaria laid on her stomach, propping her head up with her hands and watching Thalina inspect the bandaging work she had just done. "How are you liking your stay here?" She looked around the Cathedral, noticing a certain small elf was missing. "Also, where is your daughter?"

"Illana is looking after her, turns out I missed her more than I knew. She is very helpful to have around." Thalina looked over to Elaria who was waiting for an answer to her first question, rolling her eyes at the Night Elf. "Okay, fine... I don't mind this place, but it's not Quel'Thalas. My parents aren't here and I am beginning to miss them."

Elaria smiled and looked up at the Magister. "I do admire how much you talk about your parents and how much you miss them. I don't know if mine are alive or even care about me."

"Why don't you go find them?" Thalina asked, placing a hand on her back. "I'm sure Sera will go with you."

Elaria frowned, looking away from her. "I don't even remember them. I can't sit in the same room as two strangers who know more about me than I know about them."

"Then don't." Thalina told her, smiling down at the Night Elf. "Besides, I always felt like we were closer to family than any real family you have. You're like my sister, I'm sure you know that."

"As you like to remind me." Elaria rolled onto her back, looking up at the Magister and folding her arms across her chest. "I find it hard to want to sleep with you when you continue to tell me we're sisters."

"Why do you think I keep telling you that?" Thalina smirked at the Night Elf. "Luna has warned me about you several times, despite my telling her I know you all too well."

"Because she is a slippery one." Luna said, walking passed them. "She will do her best to try and get you into bed, as she tells me often."

Thalina raised an eyebrow at the Night Elf who tried to look innocent. "I need to know, why me? There are several rangers here who would gladly take you up on your offer, probably a lot more experienced than I in... pleasing you. So why are you so hellbent on trying to sleep with me?"

"Because of those reasons you just said. You're not interested and your very inexperienced." Elaria poked her on the nose. "It intrigues me."

"Down girl." Luna said, placing a hand on Thalina's shoulder. "I need your help, since this one refuses to bandage the wounded."

Thalina smiled down at Elaria. "Coming."

* * *

Athrodar walked around the four bandits left alive after he and his company slaughtered the rest of them, standing behind one and holding onto his hair, pulling his head back and placing his knife across the bandit's throat. "Where is the one orchestrating all the raids?"

"Fuck. You." The Bandit said, spitting at the rangers standing in front of him. "I'm not telling you anything."

Athrodar held out his hand when his rangers began to unsheathe their swords. "Wait." He smiled and began to walk around the bandit he was interrogating, crouching down in front of him and waving his knife in front of his face slowly. "You know what I've always found interesting? How you never remember the name of those that wound you in battle. You go back home, recover and fight the next fight." He looked back at his rangers who were putting their blades back in their sheathes. "But you always remember the name of those that take something from you."

Nodding to the arm of the bandit in front of him, two of Athrodar's rangers quickly made their way over to him and held out the bandit's arm, spreading his fingers apart. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the King who span the knife around in his hand.

"Taking something from you." Athrodar said, having his rangers place the bandit's hand on the ground and swinging his knife down to chop off one of their fingers, making a clean cut and relishing in the screams of agony the bandit began to make. "Are you willing to talk now?"

"You bastard!" The bandit cried, laying on the floor and still having his arm held out before him, stopping him from retracting it and holding onto his hand. "You cut off my finger!"

"Yes, well done. You can tell the difference between five fingers and four." Athrodar waved the knife in front of the bandit again. "Are you willing to talk, or am I going to have to take another finger?"

"I don't know what you're asking!" He cried, trying to pull his arm back. "I just go where I am told!"

"By who?" Athrodar asked, picking up the severed finger and using it to point at the next bandit down the line. "By him?" When the bandit shook his head, Athrodar used his finger to point to the next one. "Her?" When he shook his head again, Athrodar pointed at the last one. "Him?"

"Yes... Yes, by him! He tells us where we are going."

"Shut your mouth, coward!" The leader looked at Athrodar who stood up and smirked down at him. "I'm not saying another word, so cut off as many fingers as you'd like, I'm not telling you shit."

Athrodar sighed, looking back at his rangers and nodding at them once. "Very well."

The bandit leader watched the rangers let go of the first bandit and made their way over to him. "Do it! I won't tell you anything, false King!"

Athrodar sheathed his knife and took out his sword. "Okay. You asked for it." He watched his rangers hold the leader's head back and exposed his neck to him, placing his blade across it. "Tell me who leads the bandit groups, or I will kill you here and now."

The bandit laughed. "If you kill me, I can't tell you how leads us."

Athrodar smiled a little. "You're right." He placed his sword back in its scabbard, taking out his knife and slicing it across the bandits throat, all in one quick, fluid motion and sheathing it once more. "Take the rest of them to the city and place them in the Stockades, the council will decide their fate." He watched his rangers pick up the three bandits, looking down at the severed finger still in his hand and smirking at it before throwing it in the lake. "He won't be needing that."

Whilst Athrodar's rangers got ready for the trip back to Stormwind, Athrodar himself raced back to Stormwind and to his Queen's side, being told she was taken to the Cathedral and riding there as fast as he could, climbing down from his horse and racing up the steps until he pushed open the great doors. "Where is she?"

Elaria sat up and pointed towards the spare room. "What happened?" She asked, but got no response as he made his way to the room Sylvanas was in.

"How is she?" He asked the second he entered the room, making his way over to Sylvanas and kissing her the second they were close enough.

"She's fine." Liadrin said, standing up from where she sat. "And so is the baby."

Athrodar thanked Liadrin shortly before watching her leave along with the two rangers he assigned to his Queen. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking back at her and being hugged tightly, hearing her begin to cry into his chest. "Shh, hey.. Liadrin said the baby is fine."

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, being rocked back and forth by Athrodar as they both sat on the floor. "I was so scared I lost our baby." She kept her ear pressed against his chest, looking at the wall on the opposite side of the room to them. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Athrodar kissed the top of her head, wiping away her tears and continuing to rock her back and forth. "Don't be sorry, it was a tense moment." He pulled her hood down and stroked her hair to calm his Queen, hearing her gently weep against his chest. "You're fine, our baby is fine, I have captured another three bandits and slain many more." He smiled at his Queen when she looked up at him, wiping another tear from her cheek and kissing her lightly. "There's no need to cry."

Sylvanas pressed her ear against his chest once more, listening to his heart beat and holding onto him tighter. "Just let me feel weak for a few more minutes." She said softly, sniffing and closing her eyes as the sound of his heart beating calmed her. "I very rarely get to feel like this."

The two of them remained sat down on the floor for close to ten minutes before Victoria entered the room and looked down at her parents, rushing to her mother's side. "I heard what happened. The baby, is it okay?"

Sylvanas placed her hands on her daughter's face a smiled. "It's fine, the baby is fine. Thanks for asking how I am by the way."

Victoria widened her eyes and stammered a little, having Athrodar place his hand on her arm. "It's okay, she was just teasing you." He looked down at Sylvanas who sat under his arm. "Right?"

The former Banshee Queen sighed and rolled her eyes. "I suppose so."

Victoria pushed her way in between them as she sat in the middle, resting her head on her mother's arm and holding her hand, both of them being pulled closer to Athrodar. "I hope it's a boy." The Princess muttered, being sandwiched between both her parents and not complaining in the slightest. "I've always wanted a brother I could compete against."

"You could compete against a sister too. Perhaps she would want to be ranger like her parents and her sister." Athrodar looked down at Victoria who nodded her head slowly. "But I do want a son."

Sylvanas smiled, looking over to both Athrodar and Victoria. "So do I." She told them, kissing her daughter on the temple and pressing the side of her head against hers. "One of each."

"Just like you've always wanted." Victoria said, smiling when Snow pushed open the door and ran towards Victoria, climbing onto her lap and curling up before falling asleep on her. "There you are. I was wondering where you went little one."

"Is he getting bigger?" Sylvanas asked, scratching behind Snow's ear and making him purr.

"I think so." Athrodar responded, looking at Victoria for her confirmation.

"Sera did say they get to their full size after a year, I'm not surprised if he is growing now." Victoria leaned down and kissed the top of Snow's head, stroking his cheeks and smiling when he purred louder. "I can hardly wait to see him fully grown."

"He is going to eat so much..." Sylvanas muttered, looking over to Athrodar who began to laugh. "Luckily we're rulers of a kingdom that can provide for a nightsaber."

There were three knocks on the door shortly after to interrupt them, Sylvanas asking what they wanted. "The council know about the bandits, my Lady." Viraleth said, being the one standing on the other side of the door. "They have reqested a meeting to deal with all four of them."

Sylvanas sighed. "We are going to be summoned to a meeting by the council so often." She muttered, standing up and making her way over to the door, opening it up and looking at her Ranger-General with a less than amused stare. "Tell them we'll be there in five minutes."

Viraleth bowed her head to her Queen. "Very well, my Lady."

Sylvanas closed the door once Viraleth began to walk away, looking over to her husband and daughter who were pretending to sleep. "Wake up, you're not getting out of this meeting."

"Stay still, she will leave if we just stay still." Athrodar muttered, opening one eye and looking at Sylvanas who raised an eyebrow at them. "Abort, abort. She knows we're not sleeping."

Sylvanas stood in front of Athrodar, taking hold of his hand and leaning back to drag him up onto his feet. "Come on, you. I need you with me when we talk to them."

Athrodar was pulled up onto his feet, groaning and looking at his Queen who smiled at him. "Fine, okay." He smiled at her when she fixed his ranger uniform. "Let's get going." He looked back at Victoria who was still pretending to sleep. "And you, little one."

Victoria smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "I'm sleeping."

Sylvanas picked up Snow and carried him in her arms, stroking under his chin and on his neck, looking down at her daughter who looked saddened at her stealing of the nightsaber. "You can have him back once the council meeting is over. If you show."

Victoria groaned and stood up. "Okay, fine. I'm going."


	45. Chapter 45

**A Cause For Celebration Part 3**

Athrodar and Sylvanas sat down at the council table, waiting for the last few members to join them before starting the meeting that was called the moment they heard about bandits being captured. "A day after it was formed and we're already being called to a meeting." Athrodar looked over to his Queen who smiled at his statement. "We should have thought about forming the council a bit longer, maybe put a rule in where we won't be interrupted for a few more days until they have settled in to their new post."

Sylvanas took hold of Athrodar's hand and kissed the top of it. "That wouldn't stop them from calling more than one meeting a day." She smiled at her King, keeping hold of his hand and placing it on her belly. "Something you will have to attend alone when this one forces me to stay in bed."

"I knew it. This was your plan all along, to get me to suffer these meetings whilst you sit them out."

Sylvanas chuckled, nodding her head and placing his hand on her cheek. "You've got me. I only wanted you to get me pregnant so you can be tortured by these people." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Of course that's not the reason. I will try to attend as many as I can with you until I am forced to stay in our room."

"Can you take me with you?" Athrodar asked, hearing her laugh lightly at his request. "I take that as a no."

"I wished I could. Maybe I could say you're needed for emotional support." She rubbed her thumb across the ring on his finger, looking down at it. "They could believe that."

"I think it all depends on how you are several months down the line." Athrodar smiled at her raised eyebrow. "If you act like a bitch to everyone but Victoria and I, they might understand you asking for me to stay with you as emotional support."

Sylvanas held onto his hand, looking over to the last couple of council members making their way to the table. "That is an interesting idea... Free range to yell at people just so I can keep you with me when I'm stuck in bed." The pair of them looked over to the rest of the table, Viraleth sitting beside Athrodar whilst Victoria sat beside her mother. "I suspect you all know about the bandits my King has captured, that's why you've called this meeting."

"We did hear about the bandits, yes." The young noblewoman said, becoming a prominent speaker for the council. "We called the meeting because we all agreed that we would talk about how to punish them, whether it's an execution, locked in the stockades or something else we can come up with."

"We need to question them, so I wouldn't say execution is on the table." Athrodar looked over to Viraleth who nodded along with his opinion. "We questioned three of them on the way back to Stormwind, but they didn't say anthing."

"Then who's to say they will speak now?" A nobleman asked, sitting opposite Athrodar. "Who's to say they won't keep quiet?"

"Because if you're questioning them and they're saying nothing, you're not trying hard enough." Viraleth stood up and looked around the table, making sure to avoid looking at Victoria as it would distract her. "I have interrogated many enemies in the past, there is always a way to get them to talk, you just have to know how."

"Are you suggesting torture?" An elderly nobleman asked, sounding a little shocked the Ranger-General was pointing towards that. "That's not how we do things here."

"Then you've clearly not been paying attention." Sylvanas told him. "My husband was prisoner for two months here, taking beatings by the Sergeant left in charge at least once a day, maybe more if he was in a bad mood." She looked over to Athrodar who looked a little troubled by that memory, not being too fond of it. "So to say that's not how you do things here would be a lie."

"I.. I apologise, my Queen. I didn't know." The elderly nobleman bowed his head and sat down. "But perhaps there is another way."

"Then I'd like to know it." Sylvanas said, looking around the table. "Any suggestion would be better than no suggestion."

"I suppose leaving them locked up could bore them to death, making them give up a name in exchange for less time in the stockades." The young noblewoman looked around the table, expecting some sort of arguement for her plan and getting nothing but a bunch of nodding heads and a few murmurs. "What do you think, my Lady?"

Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who gave her a slight nod, smiling and looking back at the noblewoman. "We will use that plan. But if they don't give us a name, we may have to take more extreme measures to get them to talk."

"How long do we give them?" Viraleth asked, looking over to her Queen.

"A week to talk, enough time to get sick of seeing the inside of their cells." Athrodar told them, speaking from experience. "If they don't say anything at all, or are adamant they know nothing, we will keep them locked in there for raiding our villages and murdering our citizens."

"For murdering our citizens they should be put to death." One of the more quiet council members said. "Keeping them alive makes murder not look like such a bad crime."

Sylvanas saw and heard a few agreements with the statement, looking over to Athrodar and placing a hand over his under the table. "They are right, my love. Perhaps execution isn't such a bad idea for their punishment."

Athrodar nodded slowly, standing up and speaking to the council. "Then it is settled. If they give us information, no matter what their crime was, we will keep them locked in the Stockades until we feel like they can be let out and not cause trouble. If they don't say anything, we will give them the punishment befitting the crime."

Sylvanas smiled when several members of the council agreed to the plan, looking over to her daughter who looked distracted. "What's wrong?" She whispered to Victoria, watching her shake her head.

"I'll speak to you and dad after the meeting." Victoria whispered back to her.

Sylvanas began to grow concerned, placing a hand on her daughter's knee and looking at the rest of the council. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

Victoria smiled a little. "No, mother. Nothing bad."

"If that's all, you are all free to leave." Athrodar said, calling an end to the meeting as everyone began to stand up and push their chairs back under the table. Glancing down to Sylvanas and Victoria who remained seated, Athrodar frowned at them and tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Our daughter would like to speak to us." Sylvanas said, watching Viraleth bow to them and leave the room shortly after.

"About what?" Athrodar asked, sitting back down in his chair.

"I have given it a lot of thought over the last few days." Victoria said, looking at both her parents and sighing. "The terms you gave Tyrande and Malfurion need to be met. This is not easy when we don't have someone we can fully trust over on Kalimdor making sure everything is followed to the tee."

Sylvanas, slowly understanding what she was saying, turned to face her daughter fully. "Are you asking to go to Kalimdor and make sure Orgrimmar and any other member of the Horde stay out of Ashenvale if their sole purpose is to cut down the trees?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. I'm telling you I am going to Kalimdor to find... something. I don't know what it is yet, but I know that I want to travel across the sea and to find myself." She smiled at Sylvanas, placing a hand over hers. "All my life I have wanted to be like you and now that you have adopted me and taught me a lot, I feel like I need to put those skills to the test." She looked passed Sylvanas and to Athrodar who remained silent. "I won't be gone forever, just a year or two. I know you want me to stay here, but I need this. And don't worry, I will check on Ashenvale every now and then to make sure the Orcs are sticking to the agreement."

Athrodar slowly stood up. "Come here." He said, waving her over and hugging her tightly when she came towards him. "You know your mother and I want nothing more than to keep you here with us so we can build a better future for you, together. But if you really want this, I won't stop you."

Sylvanas, although pained to hear her daughter wants to leave and travel to Kalimdor for a year or two, was happy at the same time that she was thinking about her future, standing up and hugging her shortly after Athrodar let go of the Princess. "Write to us often, okay? I want to hear about what you're doing."

Victoria held onto Sylvanas tightly, nodding her head profusely. "I will, mom. And don't worry, Snow will be with me should anything happen."

Sylvanas pulled back to look at her Princess. "When do you plan to leave?"

Victoria looked away from her parents. "Actually... I was going to leave today. I would have told you earlier, but you just found out you're pregnant, we went dress shopping soon after and we had this meeting."

"Oh..." Sylvanas muttered, putting on a fake smile that neither Victoria or Athrodar bought. "Then I suppose this is goodbye."

Victoria nodded her head, not stopping the lone tear from rolling down her face. "I suppose it is..." She looked down at Snow who brushed her leg with his head. "He's ready to go and so am I." She looked back up at Sylvanas whos eyes were sparkling with tears that were seconds away from falling. "Don't cry, mom... You'll make me cry."

Sylvanas shook her head, stepping forward and hugging her daughter again. "I'm not going to cry." She said just as her voice broke. "This has just been an emotional rollercoaster of a day."

Victoria laughed, holding onto Sylvanas tightly again. "I know what you mean, but you have Athrodar here to support you. You'll hardly know I was gone." She pulled herself off Sylvanas, despite her attempts to keep hold of her daughter. "We have to go or we're going to miss the ship."

Sylvanas watched the Princess leave, turning around and stepping into Athrodar's arms when he offered them out to her. "Our baby is going out into the wide world on her own." She muttered, feeling Athrodar pull her hood down as she buried her head into his shoulder. "I want this day to be over."

Athrodar kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back and looking out a nearby window, watching the sun begin to set. "Lucky for you, it's close to night time." He heard his stomach growl, looking down at Sylvanas who seemed to ignore it. "Let's go get something to eat, I haven't eaten all day."

The former Banshee Queen shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Athrodar continued to rub her back, kissing the top of her head again. "You want to go lay down in bed for a bit?" He smiled when Sylvanas nodded her head. "Okay, you go lay down in our bed and I'll be there soon. I just need to grab a bite to eat."

The moment Athrodar returned to their room, he opened the door to see Sylvanas sleeping soundly in bed, smiling at the sight and making his way around the bed to climb in from the other side, shutting one of the balcony doors and leaving the other one open before cuddling up to his Queen who instantly span around in bed to face him and cuddled up into his chest. "I miss her already."

"I know." Athrodar whispered to her, pulling the bed sheets over the two of them and holding onto his Queen until she fell asleep again. "I know..." He muttered, drifting off to sleep himself.

When he woke up the next day, he slowly opened his eyes to the feeling of the pillow he was hugging, rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes, looking around the room for his Queen who wasn't sleeping next to him. "Sylvanas?" He called out, sitting up and stretching out his arms. "You here?"

"Out here." Sylvanas replied from the balcony, looking up at the clear blue skies above her. "You slept like a baby. You didn't wake at all when I put the pillow there."

Athrodar stood up and off the bed, stretching his back before making his way out to the balcony and yawning as he shuffled over to his Queen. "Come back to bed with me and I'm sure I can sleep some more."

Sylvanas chuckled as she recieved several kisses along her neck. "It's almost midday, breakfast has already been eaten but I'm sure there are some leftovers."

"Did anyone notice our daughter was gone?" Athrodar asked, moving his arms around her.

"Everyone did, though Sera actually looked lost. She was our daughter's Captain as you know, so having nobody to protect has given her too much free time."

"I suspect you gave her something to do." Athrodar said.

"I have. She is to give the rest of Victoria's guard new jobs, Wilfred and Alonso being taken by Liadrin who was there at the time of asking, whilst also finding one for herself." Sylvanas leaned back against her King, placing a hand over the one on her belly. "He hasn't grown enough to give me a bump." She told him.

"I know." Athrodar whispered, kissing her neck. "I'm just holding you because you seemed very upset yesterday and I don't want you to still be the same today."

"I won't be." Sylvanas told him, closing her eyes and smiling when Athrodar kept his arms around her. "We have a lot to do before our daughter comes back. Most of it involves changing a district into something else. The Park into what we want it to look like and Old Town into the most important military hub on Azeroth."

Athrodar slowly span his Queen around so she was facing him, brushing some hair behind her ear and smiling when she closed her eyes again just at his touch. "And with Windrunner Spire being rebuilt at the same time, we will have more than one place to call home."

Sylvanas smiled, looking into his eyes and falling in love with him all over again. "We will be using my family home to hide from everyone when this little one is big enough." She placed a hand on her belly, already thinking months ahead and smiling a little wider at the prospect of having her King's baby. "Perhaps for a few months after as well."

"The two of us, hiding away in Windrunner spire with our baby for a few months?" Athrodar began to smirk at the idea, leaning a little closer to his Queen. "That might cause a couple of riots in Stormwind, having their King and Queen gone for so long."

"Only if Viraleth doesn't do her job as Regent whilst we're away." Sylvanas placed a hand on Athrodar's cheek and leaned a little closer to him as well. "Besides, you'll have a Queen to pamper and look after before even thinking about Stormwind." She kissed him on the lips lightly, only to have Athrodar begin to hungrily kiss her and keep her pinned between him and the edge of the balcony, the former Banshee Queen wrapping her arms around his neck when she was lifted up and placed down on the side of the balcony. "One wrong move and I could fall to my death." She told him, keeping a tight grip around his neck and pressing her head against his.

"You sound worried." Athrodar commented, grinning at his Queen who remained silent. "And you are, aren't you?"

"Let's just say I'm not that fond of heights." She told him, stopping herself from looking down. "I don't mind being this far up, as long as I know I won't fall to my death."

Athrodar picked her up again, spinning around and placing her down on the bench in front of him. "How about now?"

Sylvanas pulled him down so she was now pinned between her King and the bench, hungrily kissing him again and hitting his hand when he began to pull her tunic up. "No sex, at least not yet." She saw his confused face and smiled a little. "I just want you to kiss me, nothing more or less, just the two of us kissing each other until our mouths grow tired."

Athrodar looked at her and knew she wanted this and nothing else, slowly smiling and leaning down to tenderly kiss her this time, feeling her arms snake around his neck again, only this time she pushed her hands through his hair and let out a small moan into his mouth when the kiss deepened, making her heart race quicker. "You're enjoying this." Athrodar told her, planting many small kisses down from her lips to her neck, feeling her hold his head in place as he lightly nipped and sucked on her neck, making her toes curl a little.

The Queen had to stop herself from caving into her desires as her body was screaming for more, trying to put up a good defence against nature and practically making sure her hands were busy with something else as Athrodar continued to worship her completely. "You're making me crazy." She breathed, holding Athrodar's head to her stomach as he continued to make a trail of kisses down her body. "I just wanted us to kiss each other and now my body is on fire with need."

Athrodar chuckled, making his way up to her face once more and kissing her lips. "Just tell me when and I will gladly help put out those fires."

"Yes, please! Tear my clothes off me for all I care, I just need you!" Sylvanas cried, sounding less like a Queen with each word.

Wasting no time, Athrodar pulled down his Queen's leggings and buried his face between her legs, hearing her gasp and let out a moan before feeling Athrodar move his hands up her tunic and take hold of her breasts, tipping her over the edge already and making her arch her back as an orgasm ripped through her. "That was easy." Athrodar mused, watching his Queen bite one of her fingers to stop herself from screaming out in ecstacy for the whole kingdom to hear. "But I am disappointed at the lack of sound you made." He pushed three fingers inside her, smiling like when she closed her eyes and let out another moan. "That's it, I just need it to be louder now."

Sylvanas took hold of his head and dragged him up so she could kiss him, feeling all three of his fingers inside her and moaning into his mouth as she hungrily kissed him. "I need you, badly." She whispered in his ear, moving her hands down to the hem of his leggings and pulling them down. "Take me, please your Queen." She cooed, moving her hands to his back and gripping onto his tunic tightly as he removed his fingers and pushed himself inside her. "Yes! Oh, today is going to be a fantastic day."

Athrodar chuckled into her neck, planting kisses along it and making his Queen purr with pleasure. "You are close, I can feel it." He whispered to her, feeling her nails dig into his back as she was getting close to her peak again. He began to move his hips back and forth a lot quicker, feeling her clamp down on him and pushing himself inside her for a final time before squirting his seed deep in her nelly and making her scream out his name for the whole city to hear. She didn't need it now, though she would always tell him to finish inside her, even in undeath. "Turns out so was I." He muttered, collapsing on his Queen who began to stroke his hair.

"Imagine if someone was to come out now, seeing both their King and Queen laying on each other with their leggings pulled down to their ankles." Sylvanas and Athrodar began to chuckle, the former Banshee Queen continuing to stroke his hair. "I love you." She whispered as she watched Athrodar begin to stand up and pull his leggings up, pulling hers up shortly after and rolling onto her side as Athrodar climbed onto the bench to lay behind her.

"I love you too." Athrodar whispered to her, moving an arm under her head whilst his other wrapped around her stomach. "It's just us now." He told her when she took hold of the hand in under her head. "Our daughter is off to Kalimdor to find herself, Clea and Anya are both gone, Nathanos is looking after Undercity and Viraleth is in command of our armies." He looked her in the eyes when she rolled onto her back to look at him. "It won't be long however until this one is with us, nine months is nothing."

Sylvanas gazed into his eyes and smiled at his words. "I know, I can hardly wait."

* * *

**A/N:**** As I mentioned a couple chapters earlier (Part 1 of this 3 part chapter), this will be the last chapter focused on this part of the story as the next one will be a couple more years into the future. I know, this might as well be called five or six years later. It will still be uploaded on Sunday Night/Early Monday morning (So 3-4 Chapters this week, depending on where you're from) and will begin the final third of this "Saga".**


	46. Chapter 46

**New Recruits**

_Dear Mom,_

_I know that I said I would be gone for a year or two when I left Stormwind, but I have been having too much fun to come back when I said. There has been so much I could tell you about, but that would be repeating everything I have told you in previous letters. I am currently in a place called Uldum and believe me when I say, it's more than just a desert.  
_

Sylvanas smiled as she read the third letter this week to have arrived adressed to her from her daughter, being told there was a mix up which was why she got three weeks of letters at once.

_It's hot during the day and I am thankful to be alive because if we were still undead, mom.. Well, let's just say I wouldn't have survived the first day here, let alone the four I have spent in this place. The nights are really cool though, so I suppose that balances things out._

_Oh! You would have yelled at me if you were here, but I have been walking around without a top on since I got here and I forgot to wear anything underneath. Not sure why I am telling you this, but there you go. To say I turned heads would be an understatement, but I have definately been the more popular visitor out of those that have been here apparently. Snow has been keeping me protected from the creepy people, but he isn't liking the heat though, I have had to leave him at one of the towns when I go exploring the desert, not enough water outside the town if you could believe that._

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder and towards Athrodar who picked up their son, Tahnir, and began throwing him in the air and catching him, making the Queen wince every time he done that. "Please stop, you know I am scared you will drop him one time."

Athrodar smiled at his Queen, looking back at Tahnir who was still giggling. "Sorry little guy, turns out your mother doesn't like you having fun." He heard Sylvanas gasp, laughing lightly and looking at the third letter she was reading. "Are all of these from Victoria?"

"They are." She told him, going back to reading it. "There was a mix up and we got three weeks of letters at once. I would have killed the messenger had he not been so apologetic."

_He has grown to his full size I believe, though that was close to two years ago now so I suppose this is just repeating what you know. I don't know why I put that in honestly. Anyway, how is my little brother? I can't wait to see him, I will be there before he turns three, I promise. Also, how are you? I can't believe I never asked, I hope you are okay. You and dad wasted no time replacing your daughter because you're pregnant with another one! This one better be called Alleria, complete the dream you had._

Sylvanas looked down at her bump, smiling and rubbing it as she had less than a month left. "I don't think your big sister is happy you are replacing her as our favourite daughter." She said to her belly, glancing over to Athrodar who placed a hand on her belly and kissed her shortly after. "Are you going out?"

"I am, my mother will be round soon to look after both you and Tahnir. The new recruits are being transfered here today for the first day of training." Athrodar crouched down beside his Queen, kissing her belly. "You look after your mother until I'm back."

Sylvanas placed a hand on his face, pulling him towards her and kissing him lightly. "Don't go too hard on them, my love. We are looking to build an army, not scare ours away."

"I'll try not to." Athrodar kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sylvanas said, watching him leave the room before going back to the letter.

_I don't think I have much left to explore, so I am thinking of returning home soon. I am so excited to see everything you and dad have done whilst I've been gone, what you have told me about the Park sounds amazing, I hope the night sky is like it is here, but I don't think it is. You should see it, mom. There are thousand of stars in the sky and both moons are so bright when you see them from here, I have slept outside with Snow every night just to gaze at the stars._

_As always, I hope these get to you on time and I will be home soon. This time I promise to be home before Tahnir's birthday and before little Alleria is born._

_Love,  
Victoria.  
_

* * *

Athrodar stood in the new War District that was built where the Old Town used to be, keeping the housing and inns there but rebuilding them to match the new quarter, as well as building more houses to help build the population of the city. "Are they out there?" Athrodar asked, looking over to Viraleth and Elaria who both nodded. "Good, let's do this." He walked towards them, stopping in between both his Captain and the Ranger-General. "Also, the Queen has asked us to not go so hard on them." He smirked at them. "We can still go hard on them, just... not too hard."

"Oh I am going to go hard on them." Elaria said, rubbing her hands together. "I am going to break the recruits and rebuild them into the best soldiers possible." She looked over to Athrodar and Viraleth, both of them raising an eyebrow at her. "What? You both have your own company of recruits, I have my own."

"Just... Don't break them too much, okay?" Athrodar asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "We still need them to fight for us."

Elaria rolled her eyes when he hooked his arm around her neck and pulled her in close. "Okay, fine... I will only break half of them."

"That's my girl." Athrodar said, kissing the top of her head and feeling her push him away, knowing she always hated that. "Come on, Alina is waiting outside to give us our recruits."

"So how exactly are we doing this?" Viraleth asked, leaving the newly constructed barracks with her King and his Captain. "Split them into four even groups, or some sort of lucky dip where if they pull out your name or colour, they're with you?"

Athrodar began to smile at the second idea, nodding his head slowly. "I suppose the second option sounds more fun. Leave it up to chance on who gets the better company." He looked out at the recruits gathered in the courtyard, looking at many eager faces and knowing this was going to be an interesting year. "Do you all agree?"

"Who's looking after Sylvanas' group whilst she is away?" Viraleth asked.

"Seliana is in charge of Sylvanas' group until she is ready to return." Athrodar looked over to his Queen's Captain, nodding once at her and recieving a nod back before she pushed her way through the recruits and stood beside them. "Ready?" All of them either nodded their heads or told him they were ready, making Athrodar look over to Alina who was standing in front of the recruits. "We're ready."

Alina bowed her head at her King. "Listen up!" The ranger yelled, walking back and forth in front of them. "You are all here because you want to be rangers, scouts or warriors. Whatever occupation you wish, you are here because you want to serve the King and Queen of Stormwind and the Warchief of the new Horde-Alliance treaty." Alina stopped in front of an Orc woman, looking her up and down. "Some of you are physically better than the others, whilst the rest of you have more to offer. We don't care if you're strong, fast or smart. We are looking for a mix of all three. Fail us in this, and you will be sent home."

Elaria began to smile as Alina continued to tell them what to expect. "She is a loud one, isn't she?" The Night Elf looked over to Athrodar who laughed lightly. "It's not just me that thinks that, right?"

"We need her to be loud." Athrodar told the Night Elf. "She is in charge of this quarter as a whole. She has to be loud and scary to these recruits so they try not to fail her and face her wrath." He glanced over to Elaria who wasn't buying it. "Trust me, we had to pick someone to run this place and she blew the rest of the competition out the water."

"I still don't believe you. She's close to Thal's height and she is the least intimidating person we know." Elaria smirked at Alina standing in front of one of the few Tauren who showed up. "He could split her in two."

"I don't think she will give him the chance." Viraleth said, grinning at the small ranger who continued to yell at the recruits. "Who is looking after your group when you and Sylvanas return to Windrunner Spire?" The Ranger-General asked, looking over to Athrodar.

"Vareesa is coming by soon, her sons are joining her to continue their training whilst also training my recruits." Athrodar looked passed the recruits when the silver headed Windrunner came into view. "Speaking of."

Vareesa looked over to her brother in law, walking passed the lines of recruits waiting to pick a name out of a box that was being filled by the names of four trainers. "There he is, the King of Stormwind and my brother." She kissed him on the cheek, hugging him shortly after. "So which group is mine?"

"Not even asking how you sister is and jumping straight to the job." Athrodar smirked at Vareesa's surprised face, looking over to the group of recruits. "I'm not going to tell her."

"Good. She's eight months now?" Vareesa saw Athrodar nod. "Anything could set her off, so hearing her sister didn't ask about her might make her angry for a few days. So what group is mine?" She asked again.

"We don't know yet, but if you stay around long enough you can find out." Athrodar kissed her cheek. "I have to get back to Sylvanas, we're heading to Windrunner spire later today and she doesn't like it when I'm gone for too long in her current state."

"I can imagine." Vareesa placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Go, I can take it from here."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Bloated." Sylvanas said, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her belly. "This will be the last one for a while. Don't tell her, but I never planned to have this one, though I am happy she is just under a month away."

Illana smiled, keeping her arms around Tahnir who was playing with a raptor plushy Victoria sent when she found out her brother was born. "I sent word to Liadrin to meet us at the Mage Tower, she is almost as excited to be there for Alleria's birth as she was for Tahnir's." Illana shook her head and smiled. "That woman loves to be around babies."

"Good, because she is going to be around three of them."

Illana tilted her head. "Three?"

"Yes. Tahnir, Alleria and your son." Both Sylvanas and Illana chuckled. "Remember when I was giving birth to this one? He was more emotional than I was."

Sylvanas began to stand up, prompting Illana to place Tahnir down on the floor and helping her Queen and daughter in law up onto her feet. "Where do you want to go?"

"To the bed." Sylvanas told her, being helped towards her choice of location and letting out a long exhale the moment she sat down, placing a hand on her belly whilst the other was just a little behind her to keep her sitting up. "This was a lot easier the first time around."

Illana moved an arm around her daughter in law which made Sylvanas rest her head on her shoulder. "Pushing her out will be easier, I can assure you that. Thalina's mother told me when I last visited Quel'Thalas that it's a lot easier, but it still hurts."

Sylvanas closed her eyes when Illana began to stroke her hair, only opening them when she could hear Tahnir playing with the raptor blushy and smiling when he began to giggle at nothing. "I never thought I'd have children several years ago, now I have one the way, one sitting just in front of me and the other one travelling the world."

"I didn't want one after Athrodar." Illana said, holding onto Sylvanas' hand. "He was too much of a handful to have another."

Sylvanas chuckled, smiling brightly when Tahnir looked up and smiled at her, stretching out his arms towards his mother. "Mama!"

"Help me with him." Sylvanas said, having Illana pick up her grandson and hand him over to Sylvanas who hugged and kissed him. "What are you up to, little one?"

"Where's dad?" He asked, looking up at his mother then grandmother.

"Here should be here soon." Sylvanas told her son, kissing the top of his head and looking towards the door the moment Athrodar opened it. "Ah, right on time."

"Dad!" Tahnir cried, climbing off the bed and running towards the now crouched Athrodar, jumping up at him and knocking him over as he hugged his father.

"Hey there, kiddo." Athrodar chuckled, hugging his son and sitting up, looking at his Queen who smiled down at him and her son. "Have you been looking after your mother?"

"Yeah!" Tahnir smiled at him, being turned around to face his mother. "I protected mama."

"Good boy." Athrodar said, standing up and making his way over to Sylvanas, kissing her lightly and pressing his head against hers. "Ready to go?"

Sylvanas stood up and placed her hands on Athrodar's face, smiling and pulling his head down to kiss him. "I am. Liadrin is waiting in the mage tower."

"Good." Athrodar stepped to his right and hugged Illana. "Thank you again for coming with us."

"Of course. You're my son and I promised to always be here should you need me." Illana smiled at him, kissing her son on the cheek. "Let's not take too long, your wife shouldn't be standing up any longer than necessary."

"Yes, my love. Listen to your mother." Sylvanas smiled at Athrodar who took hold of her hand to help her walk to the mage tower, keeping their son in front of her. "Are your guards already in Windrunner Village?"

"They are." Athrodar told her, kissing the top of her hand. "Yours too, though our Captains are training the recruits, so they won't be there."

"That's fine, they all know what to do should something happen." Sylvanas looked over to Illana who frowned at her. "Don't worry, I don't expect anything to happen whilst we're there."

As they arrived in the Mage Tower, Thalina smiled and bowed her head at both Athrodar and Sylvanas, having spent the last three years in the city now and becoming close friends with the Queen after Victoria left as Sylvanas spent more time with the Magister if only to get closer to Athrodar's first child, Tanadia. "My Queen, the portal to Windrunner Village is open and waiting for you."

"Papa!" A voice cried, making Athrodar turn around and then get attacked by Tanadia who hugged him. "I wanted to see you before you left."

Athrodar kissed her on the cheek, lifting her up when he hugged her and making her giggle. "Well here I am." He said, placing her back down and cupping her face in his hands. "How have your studies been? Is Luna a good teacher?"

"She's great, though Li Li is better." The little elf, now aged ten and atuned to the light, leaned closer to her dad. "Don't tell either one of them I said that."

"I won't." Athrodar removed one hand from her face whilst keeping one on her cheek and smiled at his daughter. "When we get back, I want to hear more about your training, okay?"

"Okay, papa. I want to see my sister too!" Tanadia looked over to Sylvanas and smiled at her Queen. "Can I come and visit?"

"That's up to your mother." Sylvanas said, looking over to Thalina. "Can she come visit when she's not learning to be a priestess?"

Thalina smiled a little, looking over to Athrodar and nodding her head slowly. "Yes, I suppose she can. Once we know you've had the baby, she can come visit." Thalina place her hand on her daughter's head and began to stroke her hair lightly. "Okay?"

Tanadia smiled and nodded her head profusely, looking back at her King and Queen. "Okay! I look forward to it."

* * *

"Alright maggots, I am your instructer, your teacher and the last person on this damned planet you want to get angry!"

Seliana, Vareesa and Viraleth all watched Elaria address her recruits, laughing and joking about how she was going to be the worst teacher out of the four of them. "She does know she has to teach them, no scare them, right?" Vareesa asked, hardly knowing the Night Elf and what she sees as teaching. "Yelling at them will only make them hate her."

"Don't tell her that." Viraleth said, looking over to her group of recruits and noticing hardly any of them were talking to each other. "This will be an interesting first year." She said, looking at the other groups and noticing the same. "They're not talking to each other, so team working exercises are going to be a must."

"One final thing." Alina yelled from the balcony overlooking the courtyard. "Should you fail the final exam, no matter how good you were the entire year, you will be sent home." She looked down at the four instructors who looked up at her. "You are more than welcome to join back and try again, as many times as you wish, but we will always look for excellence, so don't be surprised if we cut you because you passed on your fifth attempt, there were just those who did it on their first."

Elaria looked over to the other three instructors who were all standing beside one another, smirking as she believed she already had the advantage after talking to them. "Okay everyone, move out into the barracks and find your rooms. We will meet back here in an hour to get to know each other."

Vareesa, Viraleth and Seliana side stepped out of the way when Elaria and her company on recruits made their way passed them, the Night Elf stopping a few feet in front of them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're very eager to get started." Viraleth said, watching the Night Elf place her hands on her hips and watching her company move into the barracks.

"I am going to prove that I am the best teacher we've got." Elaria looked over to them. "After all, I have always wanted to run my own company."

"From what I've heard, you always wanted to do many things." Seliana muttered.

"Albeit true, running a company of my own just sounds cool." Elaria turned to face the other three instructors. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to come up with an activity that will get them motivated to learn each other's names."

Seliana looked over to Viraleth once Elaria had left the three of them. "Are we sure about using these recruits to help find the bandits that have eluded us for three years?"

"It's perfect training for them since they don't have the luxury of having to fight the Amani Tribe on a daily like we all did." Viraleth looked to both Vareesa and Seliana. "I suggest you try not to keep them away from that for too long. More sets of eyes are better than three experienced ones and Elaria."

"Hopefully Athrodar is back before we get to that stage." Vareesa said, laughing a little. "I don't know Elwynn Forest like the rest of you, so it's going to be a little embarrassing when I have to rely on the human recruits to show me the way."

Viraleth chuckled and patted the young Windrunner on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will be back by then."


	47. Chapter 47

**Friendly Introductions  
**

Windrunner Village had been fully rebuilt several months after the Shamans and Druids were tasked by their Warchief to cleanse the land, having builders come in and repair or even rebuild most of the structures a few weeks after Sylvanas and Athrodar left Eversong Woods for the first time. Now that it had been fully rebuilt to its former glory, Sylvanas, Athrodar and many others had called it their home, though the Warchief made sure to keep only her closest friends in the village.

"I need to lay down." Sylvanas said when they entered Windrunner Manor, a big house next to the Spire that looked out at the sea.

Athrodar quickly made his way to a nearby couch and placed all the cushions on one side, helping his Queen over to it and laying her down before crouching by her side and kissing the top of her hand. "Do you need anything else?"

"I need you to take my boots off." Sylvanas said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I can't reach them now that this one is obstructing me."

Athrodar smiled when she placed both her hands on her belly, looking over to Liadrin who went to go find her room in the manor, bowing her head at her King. "Keep the room clean this time." He told her, making her gasp.

"I'm sorry, maybe I won't look after your wife when she's giving birth."

Sylvanas began to glare at Athrodar. "You better not scare her away."

Athrodar opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself when he saw his Queen's glare intensify, kissing the top of her belly and moving over to take off her boots. "I will apologise to her."

Sylvanas smiled and closed her eyes once her boots were off. "Good. Now if you don't mind, your bloated wife is going to take a nap."

"You forgot to say beautiful." Athrodar mentioned, leaning over and kissing Sylvanas who chuckled lightly. "Sleep, I'll take care of everything and look after Tahnir."

Sylvanas placed her hands on his face and pulled him back down when he began to pull away, giving him a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Athrodar told her. "Now sleep, I know you hate it but you need to rest more than you need to do anything."

Tahnir took hold of Athrodar's hand when he offered it to him, looking back at his mother who smiled and waved at him. "Mama is sleeping."

"Yes she is." Athrodar said, picking up his son and carrying him to a different room. "She is tired so I need you to keep quiet whilst she rests, okay?"

"Okay, dad." Tahnir looked forward and towards Liadrin who was placing her things into wardrobes and smiling at the little Windrunner when she looked over to him. "Hi."

Liadrin walked over to Athrodar and took Tahnir off him, smiling brightly at the little Prince and bouncing up and down which made him giggle. "Hello little one. Come to see your aunty Liadrin?" The paladin looked over to Athrodar after walking away with Tahnir, still holding onto the Prince and smirking at her King. "I may have to steal this one from you, since you stole me away from my apprentice."

"No doubt you'll hand him over once our daughter enters this world. You'll be all over her before Sylvanas can rest." Athrodar sat down on a nearby chair, watching Liadrin bounce up and down whilst watching Tahnir closely. "Have you ever thought about having a kid of your own?"

"Titans, no. I like to steal other people's children when they're not watching." Liadrin smiled and rubbed her nose against Tahnir's. "Both kids you've produced look so damn cute, whatever you're eating I advice you stick to it. I'm yet to see your third when she's ready to come out, but if Tanadia and this little one is anything to go by, I will want to steal her away as well."

"Well, when Sylvanas can move around without needing to rest after a couple of minutes, she will gladly fight you for them. Though don't expect her to go easy on you because you helped deliver them into the world."

"As long as she doesn't fight me for Thal, we're all good." Liadrin smirked when Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "I know about your Queen getting close to Thal just so she can get to know Tanadia. Leave my Magister out of it, Thal's mine."

Athrodar put his hands up. "I can't stop her from wanting to get close to my daughter, but I will talk to her about stealing Thalina from you."

Liadrin continued to smirk. "Good, glad we've got that sorted." She looked passed her King and towards Illana who had just noticed Sylvanas sleeping on the couch. "Your mother is here, you should help her."

Athrodar placed a hand on the back of his son's head, smiling when he continued to hug Liadrin. "He's loves you almost as much as you love him."

"I should hope so." Liadrin looked at the young Prince who yawned sleepily in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder. "Aside from his mother and I suppose your mother, my face is the most friendly face he has seen." She glanced over to Athrodar who raised an eyebrow at her. "I know what i said, you've not got a friendly face."

Athrodar leaned forward and kissed the top of his son's head. "Don't keep him up too long, portals drain his energy a lot more than ours because of his age. He should be napping like his mother."

Liadrin rolled her eyes and waved him away. "Yes, I know. Now go help your mother."

* * *

"How many rangers in a squad?" Viraleth asked, pacing back and forth in front of her recruits that stood in the middle of the newly constructed park.

"Ten?" A human guessed when Viraleth stood in front of him.

"Wrong." The Ranger-General said, taking three steps forward and stopping in front of a Blood Elf woman who decided to travel all the way down from Silvermoon to Stormwind to become a ranger for Sylvanas instead of the going to the Farstrider Academy in Quel'Thalas. "How many rangers in a squad?" She asked the Blood Elf.

"That's a trick question, Ranger-General. Normally it's six, unless the company commander is leading a squad, then it is seven."

Viraleth smiled at the knowledgable elf, finding a favourite recruit already just because of the answer. "Very good. And how many rangers in a unit?"

The Blood Elf smiled she got Viraleth's full attention. "Thirty rangers in Unit, Ranger-General. And One-Twenty in a Company." She added on the end, expecting the question.

Viraleth smiled a little wider, looking the recruit up and down and clearing her throat when she realised she had remained silent for close to a minute. "Yes, very good. Now to the most observant of you, you would have noticed there are thirty of you, but that does not mean you will be guaranteed a position in my company. There are four companies working from Stormwind, two of them belonging to both the King and Queen of this city, one is mine and the other's is Alina's." Viraleth began to pace in front of them once more. "You will not end up with me if you are in this group, all of those that graduate will be picked individually based on results over this next year."

The Ranger-General stopped beside a gnome, not stopping herself from smirking at one of the few gnomes she had seen after the war that won the Horde Stormwind and the Eastern Kingdoms as a whole. "That does mean that those who do the best may get to serve alongside either the King or Queen."

Elsewhere, in the forests of Elwynn, Elaria made her recruits race to the top of a hill she was standing on, just to see how physically fit they were and giving her a good idea on who she may send home after the first few tests. "Move it! I don't want to be standing up here all day waiting for you sorry lot!"

When the first handful of recruits made it to her, she patted them on the shoulder and told them to sit down and rest, looking down at the slower members of her unit. "Nobody wants to be the last one across the line!" She yelled at them, smirking when the majority of her recruits began to pick up the pace. "The one that is will have to carry the equipment tomorrow." Her smirk grew a little bigger when everyone began to speed up. "Let's make it the last five up here, since there is a lot to carry tomorrow."

Once everyone made it up the hill, Elaria pulled the final five away and lined them up in front of the rest of the exhausted group. "Names."

"Peter."

"Jane."

"Mokrik."

"Kuldrin."

"Azaeli."

"Two humans, an Orc, a Dwarf and a Blood Elf." Elaria nodded, looking back at the rest of the group who were too busy trying to catch their breaths to even listen to their names. "Thank you, you may join the rest of your group. I will be calling on you tomorrow to carry the equipment to the training location."

Finally, Vareesa and Seliana had partnered up for the first day with their recruits, both groups using the barracks as their choice of location for introductions and finding it to be the perfect place as a get together. "What do you think Elaria is up to?" Seliana asked the younger Windrunner sister.

"Oh without a doubt she is off to a bad start, making her recruits hate her from day one." Both Vareesa and Seliana laughed, sitting at the head table and looking over the two groups of recruits who were more talkative today than the first day they were brought together. "Viraleth on the other hand will bore them to death with her lecturing plan."

Seliana raised her glass of wine. "To the more talkative approach."

Vareesa smiled and raised her glass. "To the more talkative approach."

Alina scoffed and rolled her eyes, sitting in the middle of the two of them on the head chair whilst Athrodar and Sylvanas were away. "If I was to pick who seems the most reasonable teacher, it would have to be Elaria. She is pushing her recruits from day one." Alina took a sip of her drink, leaning back in her chair and growing a small smile. "They may hate her for a while, but she will build a stronger unit because she has pushed them from the start. They will work hard to meet her standards and in doing so, will have much more experience than both your units."

Vareesa and Seliana looked at each other, both laughing when they thought about Elaria having the better group. "She will break them before this week is over. Many will leave before the month is over, she will have a handful at best by the time the year has finished."

Alina reached over and grabbed an apple, biting into it and shrugging her shoulders. "If that's what you believe, I'm just saying what I think will happen."

"Well I think you are wrong." Seliana said, looking out at the two groups of recruits. "You'll see."

* * *

"Look at you, you're still a little cub on the inside, aren't you?"

Victoria laughed as Snow pounced at the many fireflies that lit up the surrounding area of Feralas they were camping in for the night, hugging the nightsaber's head when he made his way over to her and rest it on her lap. "But you are my little cub." She whispered, kissing the top of his head. "And you will always protect your mother."

Snow began to purr loudly whilst Victoria stroked his head, stopping when he heard a twig snap and looking over to the sound, letting out a low growl when the thing that made the sound didn't show themselves. "I have a fully grown nightsaber here." Victoria warned the intruder. "He will do everything in his power to keep me safe." She began to stand up, having Snow get up onto his four paws and stand beside her, waiting for the opportunity to attack. "If you mean to harm us, I suggest you leave. If not, place down any weapons you have and show yourself."

There was no sound for the longest time which made Snow lower his body close to the ground as he got ready to pounce, pressing his ears back against his head and waiting for the command to attack, only to flick them forward when he heard the sound of a knife dropping onto the floor. "Don't kill me, please... I have been out here for days and I'm running low on food." The voice let out a small laugh, slowly approaching the camp. "Actually, I have run out of food."

Victoria placed a hand on Snow's nose, smiling when he licked her hand and sat down beside her, proceeding to clean his paw. "Come closer, I can't see you." The Princess said, glancing over to Snow who stopped cleaning his paw momentarily but continued to have his tongue sticking out of his mouth, laughing at how silly he looked. "Put your tongue back in, we have a guest."

When the intruder made themselves known by stepping into the light generated by the campfire, Victoria saw what looked to be a young human male, barely out of his teens by her guess. "Here I am." He said, rubbing his arm that the Princess had just noticed had a rash on it.

"You went near those big, dark pruple leaves, didn't you?" She asked, running a hand through the fur on Snow's back.

The young human looked at his arm and smiled, nodding his head. "I did. I suppose that was a mistake because I can't stop scratching it."

"Sit by the fire, I picked something up a few weeks ago that should help." Victoria began to walk towards her backpack, eyeing Snow carefully as he watched the human just as carefully. "_He is not a threat, stop being so alert._" She told her nightsaber and best friend in Thalassian, knowing he could understand her. "_He is just hungry and we have plenty of food._"

The young human continued to scratch his arm, watching Victoria look for the medicine and turning his head away when Snow stepped behind the Princess to get into the human's line of sight. "I don't think he likes me." The human said, looking off into the distance.

Victoria looked over her shoulder and towards the young human, then over to Snow who was standing directly behind her. "_Cut it out, or I'm not going to rub your belly._" She smiled when Snow lowered his ears and skulked away into the tent they were sharing. "_Good boy. Now you will only come out when you can behave._"

The young human watched the Nightsaber walk into the tent, looking up at Victoria when she dangled a bag of herbs and a water pouch in front of his face. "So does he understand you completely?"

"When I talk to him in my native tongue, yes. When I speak the common tongue, he tends to ignore me, though I believe he still understands me." Victoria looked over to the tent and saw Snow's tail hanging out the flap. "Isn't that right, baby boy?" There was a low growl, making the Princess laugh. "See? He doesn't like it."

The human laughed, looking down at the herbs in his hand and frowning at them. "What exactly do I do with these?"

Victoria sat on the other side of the campfire to the human, looking down at the herbs in his hand and smiling. "Eat them. The water is to wash away the taste, but it should help with the rash and the itching."

The human popped the herbs in his mouth and chewed them, immediately being hit by the bad taste and washing it down with the pouch full of water, shivering when he could still taste it and looking over to Victoria who laughed at him. "That was horrible."

"I never said it would be good." Victoria stood up and pointed to the rabbit sitting on a spit above the fire. "Eat what you can, there is a blanket in my backpack if you get cold and my tent is just over there if you need me. Though Snow might have some objections should you wake him up too." As she was walking over to her tent, the Princess stopped and span around to face him. "I never asked, what's your name?"

"William." He told her.

"Well then, William. Good night and I hope that rash goes down." Victoria bowed her head to him before entering the tent and sleeping next to Snow who was sleeping on his side, moving his paw around the Princess when he smelt her nearby and protecting her, even as they slept. "Good night Snow." She muttered, holding onto his paw that was close to twice the size of her head. "Play nice with the human in the morning." She smiled and closed her eyes when a low growl was sound from the nightsaber behind her. "Good, glad we've got that sorted."

* * *

Night had fallen in Windrunner Village and Sylvanas was just waking up from her nap turned four hour sleep, slowly opening her eyes and looking to her left only to find Athrodar sleeping on the arm chair in front of her with their son asleep on his lap. She began to smile at how cute they looked, slowly sitting up and watching them continue to sleep in silence. "I don't want to wake you, but we need to go to bed if you're planning on sleeping." She whispered to Athrodar, though she was hoping he didn't hear her as she wanted to continue watching them.

"It's a little difficult when I have this one sleeping on me." Athrodar muttered, opening his eyes and looking at his Queen who smiled at him. "I don't want to wake him."

Sylvanas pushed herself off the couch and made her way over to her King, standing beside the chair he sat in and walking her fingers up his arm. "Well, when you're ready, I will be in our bed." She continued to walk her fingers up his arm and placing her hand on his cheek when she reached her destination. "I would very much like my husband to join me and make sure his Queen is safe. Even if it's just you holding me as we sleep."

Athrodar opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Tahnir moved on his lap, still sleeping but not as deep as his was. "You know how to tease me, my Queen. You know how much I enjoy just holding you as you sleep."

Sylvanas smiled and kissed his forehead. "Then make a decision, and do it quickly."

Athrodar watched his Queen walk away from him and towards the bedroom they would be sharing until they return to Stormwind. "Son of a..." He muttered, looking down at his son who slept soundly on his lap. "Please don't wake up..." He said, slowly standing up from his chair and holding onto his son tightly as he slowly made his way towards his bedroom. "Just stay asleep." He now whispered, slowly walking into his son's room and placing him down in his bed, moving the bed covers over him and smiling when he continued to stay sleeping. "Great... Now I don't want to leave, he looks so peaceful."

"I know.." Sylvanas whispered, placing her hand on his back and leaning on him, looking at their son sleep. "I didn't think you could do it, but he managed to stay asleep."

Athrodar looked down at his Queen's belly and placed a hand on it. "You shouldn't be standing up for too long in your condition."

Sylvanas sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. A little tired, after just waking up, but to tell you the truth I am perfectly fine." She kissed his cheek. "Can we go to bed? I don't think we can stand here and watch him sleep all night."

Athrodar yawned, moving the back of his hand to his mouth and nodding his head. "That's true. We can't watch im sleep all night." He kissed her lightly and walked her to their room, climbing in bed shortly after her and holding onto his Queen when she backed up into him. "We are home." He whispered and kissed her shoulder. "Our second daughter is on the way within a four weeks and our Princess is coming by to visit before then."

Sylvanas smiled and interlocked her fingers with his, taking hold of his hand and kissing the back of it. "Our family will be back together before we go back to Stormwind." She rolled onto her back and looked him in the eyes. "All three children under one roof, with their parents who will stop at nothing to protect them."

"No, we will not." Athrodar cupped her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. "There is protecting them, and then there is what we will do. A new word will have to be invented to explain how protective we will be of them."

Sylvanas chuckled, nodding her head and kissing him. "A whole new word entirely for what we will be."


	48. Chapter 48

**The Princess and the Nightsaber**

Victoria pulled on her boot that was in Snow's mouth, planting her heels deep into the floor and pulling as hard as she could. "Come on! Give me my boot!"

Snow growled at her when she continued to pull on the boot, slowly walking backwards and dragging the Princess away from the camp. "What are you doing? Just let go of my boot!" When they were away from the camp, Snow let go of the boot and watched the Princess fall backwards with the boot in her hand, walking towards her and laying on her legs so she couldn't get up. "What is wrong with you? Why are you in such a playful mood today? We have to go home."

Whilst Snow did hear her, he chose to ignore the Princess and rolled onto his back and further up her body, pinning her onto the floor and her back. "I'm not going to win whatever game this is, am I?" She heard him roar, rolling her eyes and letting go of the boot in her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I give up. What are you trying to do?"

Snow rolled off her and licked her face, making her go from annoyed to laughing within seconds and pushing his face away to stop the assault. "Okay, okay! Just.. show me what you want."

Victoria began to stand up, wiping her face from all the nightsaber saliva on her and looked down at Snow who was laying on his stomach, waiting for her. "Oh, so now you're going to just lay there?" She sat down next to her nightsaber and leaned back against him. "What was all of this about if you're not going to do anything?" She began to shuffle away from him, hearing him growl at her moving away and stopping to look back at him. "What?"

When nothing was said or sound, Victoria stood up and began to make her way back to camp, only to be stopped by Snow when he pounced on her, knocking her onto her stomach and sitting on her legs. "Titans I wished you could speak... That would make this a whole lot easier." Victoria turned her head to look at the Nightsaber who began to purr loudly. "I'm glad you're happy."

Victoria laid there for a long time until she felt Snow begin to climb off her, she took the best of the opportunity and darted off towards the camp, hearing Snow roar and begin to chase after her, reaching the camp and turning to face the Nightsaber and putting up her hands. "Wait! Do you not want me to be here right now?" When Snow sat down and let our a roar, she knew that was a yes. "Why? Is it the human, William?"

Another roar was sound and she began to smile, knowing that Snow was either jealous of another male being in the camp or he was trying to protect her from William who she believed was harmless. "Where is he anyway?" She asked nobody, looking around the camp and slowly moving towards where Snow saw him walk off to, being knocked over again by the Nightsaber who pounced on her, trapping her leg in his jaw and dragging her away from the camp, making sure to not pierce her leg with any of his fangs. "Son of a bitch... Can you just let me go? I need to wash before we set off."

Snow growled, pulling on her leg again and giving Victoria all the answers she needed to know where William was. "He's at the nearby lake, isn't he?" She asked, hearing him let out a small roar and feeling him pull on her leg again. "This is just making me dirty, which means I will definately have to wash in that lake." There was a low growl shortly after which told the Princess all she needed to know that she was pushing Snow's buttons. "Okay, okay... We will wait until he returns before we can wash, okay?" She felt her leg become free from the Nightsaber's jaw, turning around to face Snow and instantly being attacked by his nose when he began to sniff her.

"That's dirt because you dragged me across the floor." She told him, hugging his head and deliberately getting his coat muddy, kissing his nose shortly after. "I am going to scrub you clean, even if it takes all day, my messy boy." She laughed when he let out another low growl. "Okay, fine.. Maybe I got you dirty, but that's because you're not giving me much freedom."

Just as she kissed his nose again, she heard William come back to camp with wet hair and a different set of clothing than she saw him in last night. "Morning." She said to him, keeping her hand on Snow's nose to keep him from attacking William. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. It was nice to get some food in me before sleeping." William sat down by his bag that held his other set of clothes in and a few more belongings, glancing over his shoulder and towards Victoria who continued to pet Snow who himself was looking over to William. "I never asked your name."

Victoria smiled, being the thing she said last night before getting his name. "It's Victoria. Victoria Windrunner."

William widened his eyes at the family name. "As... as in..?"

Victoria let out a small laugh. "Yes, as in Sylvanas Windrunner. She's my mother."

William cleared his throat, nodding his head slowly. "Well... I just slept in the same camp with the Princess of Stormwind and daughter of the Warchief."

"And Snow." Victoria told him, petting the Nightsaber's nose. "Who is a messy boy and we need to clean you up, don't we?" She laughed when he licked her face, scratching behind his ear. "Come on, baby boy, we need you to be clean if you want to impress all the ladies."

William watched Victoria take Snow towards the lake he just came from, sitting down on the floor and falling backwards, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a long exhale. "I just shared camp with one of the most important people on Azeroth..."

Victoria was in the lake in no time, completely naked and watching Snow place a paw into the water. "Come on! Are you a Nightsaber or a damn kitten?"

Her question was answered immediately however when snow jumped into the lake directly on top of her, making the Princess glare at him when she made it back to the surface and splashing water on his face. "What was that!?" She yelled, finding it difficult to stay mad at the Nightsaber who was paddling around her. "I swear, I have got the only cat, big and small, that loves to swim around in water."

Snow swam towards her and placed his front legs on her shoulders, being scratched on his belly and letting out a long roar as he always enjoyed having his belly scratched. "You are just a big cat when you want to be, always loving a scratch on the belly." She began to wash his face from the dirt she placed there after hugging him, smiling when his purring got loud. "We have a long day ahead of us, my baby boy. First we will stop by a Night Elf settlement where you can try your flirt on with their Nightsabers whilst I find a safe route towards either Darnassus or Orgrimmar. Then we will eat if we have time before moving out." She smiled at Snow. "What do you say? We go to that settlement and you try your luck with their girl Nightsabers? My little bachelor."

* * *

Thal'ena rode into Stormwind with several mages, all of them returning from Duskwood after studying the dark magics there and making their way to Viraleth who was on her way to her recruits. "Ahh, you're back." The Ranger-General said, watching the royal Magister climb off of her horse along with her mages. "What have you found in Duskwood?"

"Nothing good, nothing bad." Thal'ena walked side by side with the Ranger-General, making their way to the barracks. "There was something bad in those woods a couple years ago, that much is true. I could sense it the second we entered that place, but it's everywhere. There's no one place, that I can tell, that is seeping with dark magic. Whatever was there is gone, but it's infected the land and will continue to infect it for a few more years."

"So, do we get the druids and shaman in to cleanse it?" Viraleth asked, the pair of them standing in the middle of the mess hall where most of the recruits were eating.

"I don't think so. It's a sickness that needs to be cured over time." Thal'ena looked around the room and at all the eager faces, smirking at the Ranger-General who was watching her look at the recruits. "I am jealous, you get to have the fun of breaking these milk drinkers. Make sure to keep some of them innocent, I'd like to play with them."

Viraleth chuckled, patting her on the arm. "I'll try, but don't be surprised if they're not interested." Her gaze went around the room, locking eyes with the Blood Elf woman from yesterday that caught her attention, slowly smiling at her when she smiled at the Ranger-General. "I may have a problem." She told the Royal Magister who stood beside her.

"How so?" Thal'ena asked, following the Ranger-General's gaze towards the recruit. "Oh, she's adorable. I could eat her up.. in both ways, if you know what I'm saying."

Viraleth let out a quick laugh, pushing the Royal Magister. "You're incorigable. But yes, I know what you're saying." She looked at Thal'ena who continued to stare at the recruit. "I haven't been with anyone since Victoria left and I think my body is about to cave into its carnal desires."

"Oh? How so?" Thal'ena asked.

"I might want to sleep with that recruit." Viraleth told her, looking down at the floor. "She knows a lot about being a ranger already, smells amazingly, like a summer breeze but has this hint of strawberry."

Thal'ena grinned at her. "You are so screwed. The fact that you are describing her smell, I know you are going to sleep with her before this week is over. You'll have your own teacher's pet."

Viraleth groaned into her hands when she placed them on her face. "This is not happening.. I don't need this right now, I have a city to run as well as a unit of recruits to train."

"I can sleep with you, Titans knows I need to get laid."

Viraleth shook her head. "No, thank you... After what Elaria told me, I don't think I'm ready for that sort of intensity."

Thal'ena chuckled. "Fair enough." She placed a hand on the Ranger-General's arm, squeezing it lightly. "If you ever need me, you know where I am."

"Oh yeah, I will definately not be taking you up on that." Viraleth said, hearing Thal'ena chuckle before being left alone in the barracks with the recruits. "Though it is tempting..." She muttered to herself.

"What's tempting?" Elaria asked, sneaking up onto the Ranger-General.

"Nothing, don't worry." Viraleth told her in a calm voice. "Ready for today?"

"Oh definately. We're going on a run from Stormwind to the edge of Redridge Mountains. Then training in the hot, dry climate to up their resistance." Elaria smiled at the plan. "It should be interesting, showing me who is the weakest amongst the group."

"And making them hate you even more." Viraleth told her.

"Or is it showing them my high standards and pushing them to reach it?" Elaria patted the Ranger-General's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll reward them with an hour in the lake. Maybe two if I am impressed."

"So, I have a question." Viraleth stepped closer to Elaria, keeping her voice low as she spoke. "Do you want to sleep with any of your recruits?"

Elaria had the biggest grin on her face after the question was asked. "Why, which one of yours do you want to sleep with?"

"Wh-what? I don't."

Elaria laughed, hooking an arm around the Ranger-General's neck and pulling her in close. "Yes you do. Which one?" Elaria looked around, finding a Sin'dorei woman watching the Ranger-General with more than just curiosity in her eyes. "Ahh.. That one."

Viraleth followed Elaria's gaze and felt her heart sink as she looked into the eyes of the recruit in question. "She gave it away, didn't she?"

"If I had a recruit looking at me like that, I would sleep with her in a heartbeat." Elaria turned to face away from the recruit, whispering in the Ranger-General's ear. "Try to control yourself, though. You don't want to gain a reputation as the instructor who sleeps with her recruits."

"No.." Viraleth looked away from the recruit who had caught her eye. "I do not want or need that."

* * *

Strolling back to camp, Victoria had a towel wrapped around her to cover herself up though she left her hair free to do whatever it wanted, forgetting that there was someone else she was sharing the camp with and almost tripping over her his foot when she stumbled across him. "Sorry, I forgot you were here. I'm so used to being alone with Snow that I didn't think."

William, too busy ogling at her lithe form, didn't hear what she said until Snow growled at him. "Oh yes.. It's fine, I can understand that. I'll be leaving soon and you can go on your way. I just needed a place to stay for the night."

"Right.. Well... Come on Snow, it's time to dry you off." Victoria span around and saw her companion shake his body vigorously in front of William, deliberately shaking water all over him before running after the Princess. "You are a bad kitty, you know that?" She looked over to William who was wiping his face. "I'm sorry about him, he's normally well behaved, I don't know what's gotten into him today."

"It's fine, most animals don't like me much. I think they know I am from the city." William began to laugh a little. "All work and no time for pets."

Victoria began to dry Snow's coat, smiling when he purred loudly and glancing over to William who was watching them. "He doesn't bite, you know. He will bark, if you know what I mean, but he won't bite unless you actually threaten him." She kissed the top of his head, drying behind his ear and occasionally scratching there to make him purr louder. "And if he does, he knows his punishment."

William smiled and tentatively made his way towards the Nightsaber. "What punishment?"

"It sounds silly for us, but it seems to hit him hard." Victoria stroked his nose, smiling a little wider when he licked her hand. "I keep him outside when it's time to sleep." She looked over to William to see his reaction, letting out a small laugh when he looked surprised. "I know, most people keep Nightsabers, Horses, Kodos and other mounts outside or in the stables, but he likes to sleep with me and I find comfort in sleeping beside him." She scratched under his chin and across his neck, watching him tilt his head up. "It's been like that since he was a cub, I guess some things are hard to change, but I'm not complaining. I love him and he is very protective of me."

William placed a hand on Snow's back, hearing his low growl and quickly retracting his hand, making Victoria laugh. "I don't think he likes me."

"Like I said, it's all bark and no bite." The Princess began to pull Snow towards her tent. "If you're still here when I'm dressed and this one is dry, we are heading to Feathermoon Stronghold should you want to join us, though don't feel like you have to because I offered it. We are just heading back to Stormwind after three years exploring this continent."

William smiled and bowed his head to her. "I'll think about it."

Victoria and Snow spent the next twenty minutes getting ready to leave, the Princess being distracted by the Nightsaber who done everything in his power to keep her there, even going as far as to laying on the sleeping bag when she tried to roll it up and put it into her backpack that had been magically enhanced to hold a lot more items than it should, including a small camp that she found handy, and a little coincidental. "Look, I want to go home. You are making life difficult for me with you laying on everything."

Snow let out a long yawn, resting his head on the sleeping bag and falling asleep in front of her. "You're joking. How can you be tired?" Victoria placed both her hands on the Nightsabers stomach, pushing the big cat off the sleeping bag, or at least trying to. "Mooooove!" She strained, collapsing on top of him when he didn't budge. "Please..." She muttered, stroking and kissing the Nightsaber. "We need to go home."

Spending three years with the Princess had made Snow attuned to her emotions, so when she began to grow more and more sad, he picked up on it and woke up to look at her, nudging her with his nose when she continued to lean back on his stomach and letting out a low roar to get her attention. When she didn't look at him, Snow roared a little louder, standing up and nudging her with his nose some more before laying on her lap.

"Now you want to go?" She asked, keeping her gaze off him because she knew it upset him and made him search for her attention, smiling when he licked her face and climbed on top of her. "Okay! Okay, you have my attention." She scratched under his chin and slowly extracted herself from under Snow. "Now let's get going to Feathermoon Stronghold so you can get your freak on." She smiled at his enthusiasm and began to walk out the tent. "Keep William company whilst I pack up the tent, then we can go."

As they left the tent however, the human wasn't there which saddened the Princess a little as the chance of having company had gone. "Oh well." She said to Snow who sat down in the middle of the camp. "Looks like it's just us two. Which is good I suppose, gives me more time to write a letter to Sylvanas, telling her that her daughter is coming home today."

* * *

Sylvanas sat on the terrace of Windrunner Manor, looking out at the beach that had been cleaned by the shaman that were tasked with purifying the water and beach whilst the druids worked on the forests. She sat beside Illana who was keeping her company whilst Athrodar played with Tahnir on the beach that had a few other families on it that were loyal to the Windrunners before and after the third war, more so now that their Ranger-General turned Banshee Queen and now Warchief was back home. "As much as I want to be down there with them, I do enjoying watching them just as much." Sylvanas told her mother in law.

Illana smiled and placed her hand over Sylvanas'. "That's a lie, you'd rather be down there with him." She saw Sylvanas smile and knew she was right. "But I won't tell anyone."

Liadrin joined them shortly after, carrying a tray of cakes she picked up from Silvermoon and placed them on the table in front of both women. "There you go, I found the bakery you were talking about Illana." The Paladin sat down on the bench in front of them, her back facing the beach and looking over her shoulder at Athrodar and Tahnir. "Who would have guessed five years ago that he would be this happy."

"Deep down, I think I knew." Sylvanas said, eyeing the cakes Liadrin had brought with her. "These look delicious... I am happy both times I have been pregnant that my babies have given me a craving for sweet things." She picked up a slice of strawberry spongecake with vanilla icing, closing her eyes when she took a bite into it and falling in love with the sweet treat. "Oh.. I am going to get fat." She muttered, hearing Illana and Liadrin laugh at her. "Definately the last kid I am having for a while."

"Even having these two so close together is a human way of life." Liadrin told her. "They don't live as long as we do, so they have their kids early and close together."

"What can I say? I was just eager to have a family with him." Sylvanas smiled when she could hear Tahnir giggle from where she sat, which in turn made both Liadrin and Illana smile when they saw her smile. "And I don't regret it one bit. With their big sister coming home soon, they will be well cared for without taking into account you two and the many others that will take care of them."

"When is Victoria meant to be back?" Illana asked, wanting to get to know the eldest Windrunner child as she had very little time to do so before her trip around Kalimdor.

"Her last letter said she would be leaving soon to come home." Sylvanas told her, placing a hand over hers. "So if she left the day the letter arrived, she should be home within two weeks, maybe less. She promises to be here before this one is born." Sylvanas placed her free hand on her belly and rubbed it slowly. "It's just a matter of when this one decides she has had enough inside my belly and wants to meet her parents."

"Mama!" Tahnir cried, running up the steps of the terrace from the beach and towards Sylvanas, being lifted up and placed on her lap whilst recieving several kisses from her.

"Hello, little one. Bored of your father already?" She asked, smiling when Athrodar came into view. "Or has he told you it's time to return home because he misses me?"

"A little bit of both." Athrodar told Sylvanas, kissing her forehead and sitting down beside her on the swing bench they always reserved for themselves. "He was also asking for you, wondering why you weren't playing with him." He kissed the top of her hand when he took hold of it. "I just told him you were busy."

"Daddy was lying to you." Sylvanas said in a cute voice to her son, rubbing her nose against his. "I am never too busy for you."

Liadrin tapped Illana's knee, nodding towards this inside of the inside. "We should head inside, we don't want to crowd the three of you constantly. It's your time off."

Athrodar watched both his mother and Liadrin, who he believed was now a family friend, walk inside and leaving the three of them alone. "I love you." Athrodar said, moving a hand behind Sylvanas' head and pulling her close until she was resting it on his shoulder, kissing the top of it shortly after. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked, closing her eyes when Athrodar stroked her hair lightly.

"I was thinking about our plan for when we don't want to lead anymore." Athrodar looked down at his Queen who continued to rest on him with Tahnir sitting on her lap. "And I came up with an idea that could greatly benefit the two of us, maybe even our entire family."

"Oh? What's the idea?" Sylvanas asked, moving her finger when Tahnir took hold of it, smiling when he giggled and held onto it some more.

"We don't give up Stormwind." He told her, knowing he needed to add more to his idea. "We appoint someone as Warchief who we can trust will continue to do what we started, but we stay as King and Queen of Stormwind, allowing our children to have all the opportunities in the world to pursue what they wish." He kissed the top of her head, looking down at her again when she kept quiet. "We will have the resources to do just that, a city to build into a fortress should the unthinkable happen and we are at war again whilst not being under as much pressure to lead the entire world, only a city and its surrounding lands, with help from our friends."

Sylvanas continued to smile, but this time it wasn't because of Tahnir on her lap, it was at Athrodar's plan and her acceptance of it. "I do like this plan." She told him, snuggling back into him some more and brushing a hand through her son's sunkissed blond hair that naturally sticks up on its own. "I know I said I want to run away with you and get away from everything, but I think we both knew I would get bored and would need to do something after a couple of years." She looked up at Athrodar and kissed his cheek. "I think I can give up the mantle of Warchief to Vol'jin or Baine. I know they are all for a united Azeroth."

Athrodar leaned forward and gave his Queen a long kiss, placing a hand on her cheek to keep them together for as long as possible, pressing his head against hers the second they were no longer kissing and closing his eyes. "I have enjoyed ruling with you that I don't want to give it up."

"Then we won't give it up." Sylvanas told him, closing her eyes and making sure Tahnir was distracted by her hand whilst she continued to have this closeness with her King. "At least, not Stormwind. We will train troops for the new Warchief to use on pursuing peace, but we will have our own city that we will rule, with each other."

* * *

"So... Just follow the path north until the land starts to move from green to orange?"

The Sentinal Captain at Feathermoon Stronghold nodded at Victoria, looking passed the Princess and towards Snow who was being pampered by the rest of the sentinals at the stronghold. "Precisely." She smiled when the Nightsaber rolled onto his back and exposed his belly to the sentinals, watching her company continue to pamper the big cat. "Excuse my fellow sentinals, we haven't had any Nightsabers here for a long time."

Victoria smiled, looking back at Snow who was purring loudly. "Well, I promised he could have his fun with the girl Nightsabers here, but I think he is just as happy with the attention your sisters are giving him." The Princess glanced over to the Captain giving her directions. "Thank you, by the way." She said, lifting up the map to signal she was talking about the directions. "I went east on the way down, so I have no idea where to go."

The Captain bowed her head at the Princess. "That's okay, I am happy to help the daughter of the Queen of Stormwind and Warchief of the Horde? Azeroth? I don't quite know what that role is anymore."

Victoria tilted her head at the Captain, frowning at her knowledge. "How did you know who I was?"

"Your mother sent word to Tyrande to allow entry into Darnassus should you need it, who then sent word down to all the Night Elf strongholds south of the Capital to aid you should you need it." The Captain smiled at the Princess who was impressed. "You didn't know Sylvanas had such reach, did you?" The Captain laughed. "You have been away from reality for too long, Princess. Darnassus and Stormwind have never been closer, thanks to your mother. She has kept to her original deal as well as opening the Park for my people to study and to learn."

Victoria rubbed the back of her neck, laughing lightly and nodding her head slowly. "I haven't seen it, but if it's bringing our two cities closer together, it must be great." She placed the map in her pocket, thanking the Captain again and walking towards her Nightsaber who had stop recieving love from the Sentinals the moment she crouched down in front of him. "Please, you don't have to stop stroking him." She told them, smiling when Snow continued to purr when they went back to pampering him. "I am just here to tell you that I am getting some food for the journey before we have to leave, so enjoy this time."

"We will take care of him." One of the sentinals told her, scratching under Snow's chin shortly after.

Walking around the big cat, Victoria crouched down in front of Snow and kissed his nose when he looked up at her after smelling her scent. "I'll be back soon, little one. Enjoy the attention for as long as you can." Victoria stood up and smiled down at him when the several sentinals surrounding Snow went back to giving him all the love in the world.


	49. Chapter 49

**Too Early**

"It's been a week now." Sylvanas whispered, looking over her shoulder and towards Athrodar who stood behind her on the terrace with his arms wrapped around her. "I don't know how long this little one can wait," she placed Athrodar's hand on her belly, "she will want to come out sooner rather than later."

"Victoria will be here in time." Athrodar told her reassuringly, kissing her cheek and looking out at the ocean ahead of them. "She missed Tahnir's birth and has made it clear she felt bad because of it."

Sylvanas leaned back into him, placing a hand over Athrodar's that remained on her belly. "I know she has, I just want her here." She span around to face him, keeping hold of his hand when it fell off her belly. "I miss her. It's been three years, Athrodar. I want her back, I want to hold her again."

"I know." He muttered, pressing his head against hers and hearing her quivering breath as she tried to calm herself, being very emotional over the passed two months, unlike her usual self but understandable considering her condition. "I can send out people to find her and bring her to you. Just say the word."

Sylvanas shook her head, sniffing and placing her hands on his face. "No. I believe she is on her way home, I just want her here now."

"You need a distraction." Athrodar told her, smiling when an idea crossed his mind. "Perhaps we should pay the Regent Lord a visit, I'm sure he wouldn't turn away his Warchief, especially in your condition."

Sylvanas began to smile when she saw how mischevious of a smile her husband wore. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should try to make his life more difficult than it is, or second guess every decision he makes today." Athrodar kissed the top of her hand. "Who knows? It could be fun."

Sylvanas let out a small laugh, kissing him lightly and nodding her head at his idea. "I think we may just do that." She told him, looking passed his shoulder and towards Illana who was watching Tahnir play. "I don't think your mother would mind looking after our son for the rest of the idea, do you?"

Athrodar smiled and shook his head. "I don't think she will mind at all."

Just as they were getting ready to leave for Silvermoon, Athrodar going to Liadrin to talk to her about looking after Tahnir with his mother, they both heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor followed by Sylvanas sounding hurt. "That's not good." The Paladin said, rushing into the living room where Illana was taking Tahnir away and seeing Sylvanas hold onto her belly and what looked like water on the floor. "Whatever plans you two had today, cancel them. This little one doesn't want to wait for Victoria."

"No, Victoria has to be here, she promised she would be here." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who quickly came to her side, placing down towels and holding onto her hand. "Send someone to find her."

Athrodar kissed her hand. "I'll head back to Stormwind now and be back the moment I send out all our scouts, okay?" He saw her nod and smiled at her. "Our daughter is coming into this world."

Sylvanas smiled, pressing her head against his whilst Liadrin was getting everything ready. "She is. Now stop talking and go!"

Liadrin chuckled when Athrodar left in a hurry to send scouts out to find the Princess. "Right, now all the weak ones are gone, it's just us two." The Paladin looked up at Sylvanas who had a visible look of worry in her eyes, knowing her mind was in a thousand places at once. "Look, I know this one is a couple weeks early, that you planned to have Victoria with the pair of you before before she came into this world, but Athrodar is the hardest worker we both know, he will send out those scouts and more just to find her."

"I know.." Sylvanas muttered, looking down at the Paladin who knelt between her legs. "I'm happy you're here. I don't trust anyone else with this."

Liadrin chuckled some more, patting the Warchief's knee. "Believe me, I am happier to be here just to see, hopefully, another adorable baby Athrodar has helped produce." She looked to her left when Illana placed a bowl of water and some towels down beside her. "Right, now we've done this once already, my Lady. I hope you haven't forgotten the steps." She saw her shake her head and smiled. "Good, now let's take you to your bedroom."

* * *

Vereesa, Viraleth and Seliana sat in the barracks whilst Elaria took her recruits on a morning run, all of them waiting for their recruits to wake up before even thinking about doing something. "They are going to hate her so much." Seliana said.

"If they don't already." Viraleth told her, the three of them laughing shortly after.

Just as Vereesa took a sip of her morning tea, Athrodar burst into the barracks, looking around the recruits and finding Viraleth sitting at the head table. "Athrodar?" The younger Windrunner sister said, standing up and tilting her head at him. "What are you doing here?"

Athrodar rushed to the head table and stood on the opposite side of it. "Sylvanas is having the baby today." He told her, looking over to Viraleth who looked just as shocked as the rest of them. "I need you to send out every scout we have to find Victoria. She promised to be here before Sylvanas went into labour and she's not."

"Say no more, I'll get going immediately."

"Everyone take the next couple of days off." Alina yelled from the head table, looking over to Athrodar and smiling at him. "Congralutations."

Athrodar let out a small laugh, feeling light headed all of a sudden. "I am having a daughter..."

"Another daughter." Vereesa corrected, placing a hand on Athrodar's back to steady him. "Would you like me to come back with you? Sylvanas has told me of what happened last time. Former Prince of Death and the most powerful Death Knight of our time, brought to tears when his son was born."

"Victoria's not there, but I'm sure more family would comfort her." Athrodar saw Vereesa's smile widen, slowly walking out the barracks with her. "I don't think that I can be in there with her."

Vereesa rolled her eyes, helping Athrodar walk back to the Mage Tower. "You'll be fine. You just have to sit beside Sylvanas, hold her hand and comfort her the best you can whilst Liadrin and possibly your mother help with the delivery." She smiled at him when he seemed to gain some confidence, finding the whole thing rather amusing but trying to stop herself from laughing at him. "I will be nearby if she needs her sister, but you will be who she asks for, Titans knows I wanted my Rhonin to be there when I gave birth to my twins."

Once they reached the Mage Tower, Thalina stopped the pair of them and inspected Athrodar. "What's happened? Why does he look like he is about to pass out?"

Vereesa grinned and looked at Athrodar. "Sylvanas has gone into labour and this one is hopeless."

"Sit him down." Thalina told him, looking around for some water. "He needs to drink before I can even open a portal. If he were to walk through a portal in his condition, he will need more help than Sylvanas because, well.. he'd be too weak to do anything."

"I know, Magister." Vereesa said, looking over to Athrodar who sat down on a nearby chair. "I married the Archmage of Dalaran."

"Of course, I apologise." Thalina bowed her head, glancing over to Athrodar who had closed his eyes. "Here, drink this." She said, handing him a pouch of water. "You need to keep hydrated since you look like you haven't had a drink all day."

"Thank you Thal." Athrodar said, taking three big gulps from the pouch. "But I need that portal opened as soon as possible. Sylvanas expects me back already and I don't want to worry her."

Thalina smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and keeping him sat down. "Liadrin is looking after her, okay? Just like I am about to look after you." She glanced over to Vereesa who watched her brother-in-law closely. "We both will. We can't let you through a portal to Winrunner Village until we know you are safe to travel through it. Got that?"

Vereesa sat on a chair beside Athrodar, placing a hand over his. "I will explain everything to my sister, don't worry." The young Windrunner began to smile. "Who knows, maybe she will laugh along with the rest of us, seeing as this is the second child she is giving birth to and the second time you've become a liability."

"Stop reminding me." Athrodar muttered, taking another big gulp from the water pouch.

* * *

Victoria sat on the back of Snow, the pair of them sitting still in the middle of Ashenvale after a long trip from Feralas over the past week. "Feels good to be back home, doesn't it?" The Princess asked, scratching behind his ear. "Wait until we're back in Windrunner Village, you will enjoy those forests a lot more if they've been renewed." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, patting his stomach. "Come on, Astranaar is close by and we need to stop to eat before heading straight to Darnassus and then home."

They arrived in the Night Elf village shortly after with Victoria taking Snow to the stables and smiling when he practically ran towards the other Nightsabers, watching them rub their scents over each other and shaking her head when he rolled onto his back and playfully hit one of them. "Oh yeah, he enjoys it here for sure."

Victoria walked into the nearby inn and grabbed a quick drink before looking at the map she pulled from her pocket, glancing over her shoulder and towards the stables when she already began to feel lost without Snow by her side. "Don't see many of your kind here." The inn keeper said, smiling at her when she looked over to him. "I suppose these are different times, now that Sylvanas Windrunner sits on the throne of Stormwind and Darnassus are working closely with them."

Victoria smiled, looking down into her cup when she realised he didn't know who she was. "I heard all cities are open to any race." She told him, looking back up at the Night Elf who continued to give her a friendly smile.

"Like I said, these are different times." He looked over to a group of sentinals coming towards him and Victoria. "Excuse me." He said to the Princess, walking over to them when they sat down at nearby table.

The Princess looked over to the group of Sentinals, all of them not acknowledging her as they were all too busy talking amongst themselves and laughing after the occasional joke was said, feeling left out as she didn't have this close knit group of friends as they seemed to have. "Three years away from them and only now I'm feeling homesick." She hung her head a little, reaching down her tunic and pulling out the sapphire necklace Athrodar gave her on their first mission together and smiling as she replayed that day in her head.

"Hey, you." One of the Sentinals said, standing up from her chair and walking over to the Princess and sitting beside her. "Is that your Nightsaber in the stables? We don't have many white ones here save for the Captain's and she is on a mission."

Victoria looked over to the Sentinal and smiled at her. "He is mine, yes. His name is Snow."

Slowly nodding her head, the Sentinal began to realise who this Blood Elf was, widening her eyes and looking back at her group and speaking to them in Darnassian before having them join her to surround Victoria. "You're the Princess of Stormwind." The Sentinal said, making the rest of her group whisper to each other. "What brings you here?" She asked.

Victoria looked at each group member individually, raising an eyebrow as they continued to whisper to each other. "I uhm.. I'm on my way home to Stormwind actually. I took three years away to explore this continent."

The Sentinal sat down beside her at the bar, looking down at the necklace in her hand. "Who gave you that?" She asked.

"My father, Athrodar, gave me this." Victoria told her, closing her hand around the sapphire. "During our first mission together about six or so years ago."

The Sentinal placed a hand on the Princess' back, pulling her on close for a private chat. "Is it true he and the Queen go at it like bunnies when they're alone?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Victoria's silence and smiling at her. "It's okay if you don't want to answer, it just tells me the rumours are true. Which, if they are, may tempt my sisters and I to come back to Stormwind with you, Princess. Or at the very least visit the city and its King."

"If you mean to tell me you plan to go to Stormwind just to try and sleep with my father, then I must tell you in return that Sylvanas will have your heads before you even reach the city." Victoria stood up and began to walk away after her threat, glancing over her shoulder and towards the Sentinals. "And the rumours aren't true."

"Shame... It would have been nice to have helped the King of Stormwind over the next few months, seeing as the Queen is in labour right about now." The Sentinal smiled and looked back to her group of friends. "We got word a few minutes before you arrived, apparently you are to return home to them."

"What!?" The Princess yelled, unsheathing her blade and quickly making her way over to the Sentinal, laying it across her throat and having Snow run to her side the moment he sensed danger, letting out a low growl that made the other Sentinals wary of him. "Why did you keep this from me?" She asked in a low voice, though it was full of anger.

"I.. I was going to tell you." The Sentinal stuttered, feeling a lot less arrogant now that Victoria could end her life with the flick of her wrist. "Honest, I was. I was just joking around earlier." She looked over to Snow who grew more and more menacing by the second. "I am sorry, Princess... I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." Victoria removed her blade from the Sentinal's throat, not without cutting it a little first and climbing onto Snow's back. "We've got to get going." She told the Nightsaber, patting his stomach. "We're needed at home."

The two of them began to ride home, only to be intercepted by Viraleth on the road with a group of her rangers coming from Darnassus after sending word to Tyrande and Malfurion of their task. "Princess!" Viraleth shouted, riding towards her. "Your parents need you back at Windrunner Village. Your mother, she -"

"She is giving birth, I know." Victoria smiled at her, the two of them moving on from their break up three years ago already and having no awkwardness or bad blood between them. At least the Princess didn't have any. "We are on our way back now."

Viraleth put a hand in her pocket and pulled out a hearthstone, throwing it over to the Princess. "It should take you both back to Windrunner Village. If you're lucky, you may have made it on time."

Victoria looked down at the stone and smiled. "Thank you Viraleth." She climbed down from Snow but kept a hand on him, breaking the hearthstone and teleporting to Windrunner Village shortly after, looking around the newly refurbished village and smiling when she saw Windrunner Manor. "Of course they went for the biggest house here." She took two steps forward, stopping when Snow continued to follow her. "I don't know if it's the best idea to have you nearby right now." She told him, kissing the top of his head. "Wait outside, okay? I'll be back soon."

Entering the house, she saw Liadrin cleaning her hands as well as Illana sitting with Tahnir in the living room after she had cleaned the place. "Where is she?" The Princess asked, making both women look over to her.

"Down the hall, first room on the right." Liadrin told her softly. "She might be sleeping, so stay quiet."

Victoria nodded, slowly walking towards her parent's bedroom and glancing down at Tahnir who smiled up at her. "Hey there little one." She saw he was playing with the raptor plushie she got for him, smiling back at her baby brother. "I'll be back soon, okay? I'm just checking on mom and dad."

Illana watched her walk towards the bedroom, picking up Tahnir who held onto the raptor. "That was your big sister." She told him, smiling when he repeated the last two words. "That's right. She is home now."

Victoria knocked on her parent's door, hearing Sylvanas tell her to come in and walking inside, running to Athrodar when he stood up and hugging him tightly. "I have missed both of you." She said the second Athrodar hugged her, burying her head in his chest. "I came back as fast as I could." She looked over to Sylvanas who was holding onto her baby sister. "I missed it..."

Sylvanas shook her head and smiled at the Princess. "No.. You made it just in time." She whispered to her, patting on the open space next to her on the bed. "Come, say hello to your sister."

Victoria sat in the bed beside Sylvanas, resting her head on her mother's shoulder and looking down at her sister. "Little Alleria." She whispered, smiling when she recieved a kiss on the temple by Sylvanas. "She looks just like you." Victoria said, looking back to her mother. "I have really missed you."

Sylvanas smiled, pressing her cheek against Victoria's head when she rest it on her shoulder. "You're home now, little one. And I hope you stay with us."

Victoria looked over to Athrodar and smiled at him when she noticed he had fallen asleep. "You'd think he was the one that pushed a baby out of him. He looks exhausted."

Sylvanas chuckled, nodding her head and looking down at her newly born daughter in her arms. "He sucks at this sort of thing." She whispered to Victoria. "He's a great father, just isn't good with this part." Her smile widened when she looked over to him. "And I love him more because of it. He came home to me even though he was too weak to do anything, just to make sure I was okay."

"That is what he does..." Victoria muttered, letting out a quick yawn and making herself comfortable next to her mother. "He throws all caution out the window just to keep us safe."

"He does." Sylvanas agreed, glancing down at Victoria when she yawned again. "You should sleep, we aren't going anywhere."

"Okay, mom." She muttered, sinking down in the bed until she was laying on her back. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Sylvanas said, watching her daughter finally return home to her and sleep by her side. "Welcome home."

* * *

Victoria woke up the next day when a little someone moved in their sleep next to her, slowly opening her eyes and looking down at Tahnir who slept between her and Sylvanas, sitting up and smiling at Athrodar who was just about to leave. "Morning." She said, stretching her arms out above her head. "When did he?"

"A couple of hours after you fell asleep. He likes to sleep in the same bed as his mother, something that happened because I was out a lot the last two months before we came here." As Athrodar opened the door, he saw Snow sleeping in the middle of the living room, slowly blinking in astonishment at how big the once little cat had grown. "That is the same Snow, right? You didn't just exchange your cub for a fully grown one?"

Victoria laughed lightly, trying not to wake up her brother or mother. "No, it's still him." She looked around the room when she couldn't see her sister. "Where's the baby?"

"My mother has her." Athrodar told her. "We both agreed that Sylvanas needed some rest."

"So you remember her?" Victoria asked, climbing out of bed in the same outfit she arrived home with.

"I do." Athrodar said, walking with her to the living room and towards Snow. "I remember everything about her." He added, smiling at his mother who smiled up at him. "Especially the darker moments of our family and how I had to pick her up when my father wasn't around."

"It brought us closer." Illana said, looking over to Victoria. "Hello again, little one."

Victoria made her way over to Illana when she handed Alleria over to her father, the two of them hugging when they were close enough. "Hello, grandma. I have missed you."

"And I you, little one." Illana kissed the top of her head, hugging her tighter. "I hope you are here to stay."

"I am." Victoria told her, glancing over to Snow who yawned and stretched before looking over to her. "My baby boy is awake."

Athrodar bounced up and down to keep Alleria calm, glancing over to Victoria when she sat down in front of Snow and had the big cat rest his head on her lap. "I see you two are closer than ever."

"Even closer." Victoria said, kissing the top of Snow's head. "We do almost everything together. Eat together, sleep together, wash together. It's not what most people would call normal, but he is special to me so why treat him like anyone other Nightsaber?" She rubbed his cheeks and made him purr, laughing when he licked her face. "He has protected me for those three years I was gone and I have loved him in return."

"He won't harm your brother or sister?" Athrodar asked, crouching down beside Victoria and placing a hand on Snow's head. "Will he?"

Victoria shook her head. "Not unless they're a threat to him. Which, I mean come on.. They're two years old and a day old, if that."

Liadrin, who had remained absent until then, walked into Windrunner manor and stopped at the door the moment she saw a giant Nightsaber parked in the middle of the living room. "Holy crap, big cat." She said, looking over to Victoria and Athrodar who was petting Snow. "There's never anything normal about this family, is there? Most people would keep pets or mounts or whatever he is to you, outside. Especially at his size."

"Yeah, well. He's my friend and we don't leave friends outside." Victoria kissed and rubbed Snow's nose, watching him close his eyes and purr loudly.

"Then you've clearly never met my friends." Liadrin muttered, walking passed Athrodar, Victoria and Snow and stopping beside Illana so she could look at Aleria. "Son of a bitch... Three out of three." The paladin looked over to Athrodar. "If I ever plan to have a kid, I'm coming to you." She told him.

"Thanks? I guess." Athrodar replied, petting Snow some more. "You may have to talk to Sylvanas about that though. And I suppose Thal, I don't think she will like it if we.. you know."

"No, that's a good point." Liadrin smiled at the baby before stepping away. "I am going to go check on your wife, make sure she is recovering well." She watched Snow roll onto his back and shook her head. "Thank the Titans they're King and Queen of Stormwind. I don't think I could see a normal family keeping a Nightsaber as a pet, inside their own home."


	50. Chapter 50

**A Complete Family  
**

"Are you sure she's coming today?" Liadrin asked, glancing over to Athrodar who grinned and nodded his head. "Good. It's been almost three weeks since I last saw her."

"Don't get too distracted by her, you still have to check in with Sylvanas and our daughter later today." Athrodar smiled when Tanadia came into view. "She's here."

Liadrin ran to the young Priestess initiate, picking her up in a tight hug and spinning her around. "You're here!" She yelled, holding onto her tightly.

"Aunty Li Li, put me down!" Tanadia cried, giggling at the Paladin. "I want to see my father."

Liadrin put her down but didn't let go of her. "Not until I get a hug back." She said, keeping the priestess in a vice grip until she hugged her back. "Good girl."

Athrodar made his way over to them, having Tanadia jump at him once she broke free from the Paladin. "Papa!" She cried, buring her face in his chest. "I missed you." She said, looking up at him. "Where's my sister? I want to see her."

"Which one?" Athrodar asked, smirking at her when she frowned at him. "Victoria is home."

"And Snow? Is he with her?" Tanadia asked, looking passed her father and towards the Village, watching the group she came to Windrunner Village with catch up and walk passed her and towards the village. "Is he?" She asked again, looking up at Athrodar.

He just smiled at her, moving an arm around his daughter. "He is. He is also very big now, but don't be scared. If what I'm told about him is correct, he will remember you the second he smells you."

Tanadia held onto his hand, forgetting Liadrin was there which hurt the Paladin more than she cared to admit. "Let's go! I want to cuddle him."

"And here I thought you were here to see your baby sister." Athrodar commented, looking down at Tanadia who was pulling on his arm and ignoring him. "Apparently not." He said, glancing over to Liadrin who looked upset. "What? You've got the whole day with her, and who knows... My other two might love you more."

"Until they want to become rangers like their famous parents, then they won't want to be around me." Liadrin told him, sulking the whole way back to Windrunner Manor.

Once inside Windrunner Manor, Tanadia found Snow within second and ran to the Nightsaber, having him smell her scent and pouncing at her before rubbing his scent on her. "I think he remembers you, little one." Victoria said from where she sat, laughing when Tanadia laughed at Snow's onslaught.

Sylvanas walked out of her bedroom after putting her daughter to sleep, holding her arms when the young priestess ran to her. "Hello, little one." She said, hugging her after she had finished saying hello to Snow. "You are getting so big now, you must be close to your mother's height."

"Just under a foot away!" Tanadia said, smiling and looking up at the Queen and her mother-in-law. "Where's my brother and sister?" She asked.

"Your sister Alleria has been put to sleep, but your brother is..." Sylvanas looked around for Tahnir, trying to find him and Illana who were both missing. "Honey, where's your mother?" She asked Athrodar.

"She's at the beach with Tahnir." Athrodar laughed a little. "We seem to have made a murloc. He's always at the beach or wanting to go to it, maybe he likes water, I don't know."

"Our son is not a murloc." Sylvanas told him, stroking Tanadia's hair when she didn't let go of her. "Do you want to go play with him?" She asked the young priestess in training.

"Yeah!" Tanadia replied with enthusiasm.

Sylvanas smiled and began to walk towards the door, holding onto Tanadia's hand. "Come on, let's go see your brother." She looked over to Athrodar who was smiling at his daughter getting along with Sylvanas. "You're staying here with Alleria, correct?"

Athrodar nodded. "I am. Liadrin might join you though." He said, glancing over to the Paladin who was still sulking. "Once she grows up a bit."

"I am grown up!" Liadrin cried, folding her arms and looking away from them. "I just don't like that my protégé is leaving me for the woman who took her mother's place."

Sylvanas thought she should be offended, but actually smiled at the attempted insult. "Clearly I was the better choice." She told the Paladin before leaving Windrunner Manor Tanadia.

"Your daughter is a week old now and she is already moving on to different things." Liadrin shook her head. "That's a sign of a bad mother."

"Hey." Athrodar said shortly after, narrowing his eyes at Liadrin. "That's not true and you know it. You're just upset Tanadia isn't spending time with you."

"Well I am her aunt!" Liadrin yelled, folding her arms and looking away from Athrodar once more. "It wouldn't hurt her to spend more than a few seconds with me..."

Victoria rolled her eyes, continuing to stroke Snow who fell asleep on her lap. "If it makes you feel any better, I can spend time with you. As long as you don't mind this one joining us." The Princess glanced over to Liadrin who slowly began to smile. "I see that smile. You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"I suppose I could get closer to the eldest child." Liadrin glanced over to Athrodar who was watching Sylvanas and Tanadia walk to the beach, smiling and leaning closer to the Princess. "We could leave now, he won't notice. He's too busy watching the love of his life walk away whilst he's stuck inside." The paladin whispered to her, offering the Princess her hand and pulling her up onto her feet when she agreed.

Athrodar looked behind him once Sylvanas was out of sight, finding he was left alone in the house and letting out a long sigh. "Well," he said, walking to his bedroom and finding Alleria asleep in her cot," it's just the two of us, little one." He whispered, smiling down at her sleeping form. "You have no idea how lucky you are, to be born into a family of fame and power. " He smiled a little wider when he thought about his family. "A family that will stop at nothing to protect each other, that love each other more than you will ever understand."

He let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Your Aunt Vereesa as well, she will be a constant figure in your life. Your mother is trying to convince her and Rhonin to move to Stormwind and live in the Keep with us, but your Uncle has Dalaran to run so it's not looking likely." Athrodar pulled over a nearby chair and sat down beside the cot, continuing to look down into it and gaze at his sleeping daughter. "Your Half sister will also be a constant in your life. You won't know it yet, but Tanadia will be the one person you look up to more than anyone. Victoria is the eldest, sure, but she will be leading armies one day, or at least her own company. Tanadia will be around more and you two will get along, I can see it already."

"And Tahnir, you two will fight each other to prove you're the better ranger because you were both born so close together. He will have the age advantage on you, but you will work twice as hard just to make a point." Athrodar smiled and rest his head on the side of the cot, still watching her sleep peacefully. "We will love you both the same, but you will always tease him by saying we love you more." He looked down at the ring Sylvanas gave him, smiling when he recalled the day she told him about her dream and comparing it to now. "Your mother will be your most ardent defender. The rest of us will love and protect your with our lives, but she will go above and beyond to make sure you're safe." He moved the blanket over her up a bit more, making sure she was covered up to her neck. "She has wanted this life for so many years now, she will do everything in her power to keep it."

Sylvanas knocked on the door lightly, smiling at Athrodar when he looked up at her. "Trying to predict the future?" She asked quietly, hoping to avoid waking up their daughter from her sleep. "You know she can't understand you at all, right?"

Athrodar smiled, nodding his head at her and standing up. "I know." He slowly made his way over to her, placing his hand on her waist and looking her up and down. "The noblewomen in our court who are also mothers are going to be jealous of you and how you managed to regain your figure already." Athrodar kissed his Queen lightly, pressing his head against hers when she leaned in to him. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it." She told him, smiling and placing her hands on either side of his face. "I came back to check on you. Illana is coming back too, just to look after Alleria whilst we spend time at the beach with the rest of our family." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, moving her arms from his face to around his torso, hugging him and feeling him hug her back. "I love you." She laughed lightly, hugging him tighter. "Even those three words don't feel like enough anymore."

Athrodar pressed his cheek to the top of her head when she pressed her ear to his heart, smiling when she began to slow dance with him. "And here I thought you didn't enjoy those _formal parties_ that we so often host."

"I don't." Sylvanas said softly, smiling when Athrodar began to slow dance with her too. "I just enjoy this. We can do without the dressing up and the other people." Her smile widened when Athrodar's heart began to beat a little faster. "I know you're enjoying this as well, I can hear it in your heart."

Athrodar kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes when she began to hum a song. "It's times like these that I am happy you haven't gotten sick of me."

Sylvanas chuckled, holding onto him tighter. "If you were the same day in day out, I probably would have. But you always surprise me, my love." She looked up at him and recieved a peck on the lips, smiling and gazing into his eyes as they slowly swayed side to side. "You always go out of your way to surprise me."

"It would be boring if I do the same thing all the time." Athrodar told her, looking over to the bedroom door and seeing his mother standing there. "I think we need to return to the kids before they wonder where we are."

Sylvanas looked back and towards Illana, smiling at her. "Thank you for this."

"It's my pleasure." Illana told her, stepping out the way when both Sylvanas and Athrodar walked passed her. "Gives me time to catch up on my reading whilst she sleeps."

* * *

Victoria and Liadrin had joined the rest of them on the beach, though the Princess and her Nightsaber were sleeping on the sand whilst the Paladin looked out at the sea. "I never asked." Liadrin said, glancing down to Victoria who only wore a red and gold bikini. "How was Kalimdor?"

Victoria opened one eye and looked over to Liadrin who was watching her, opening the second eye and sitting up. "It was actually very beautiful. The contrasting lands and the amount of forests spread around the place." The Princess smiled when she thought back over those three years. "I am happy I took the time off to explore the continent."

Liadrin slowly nodded, looking behind at Snow who was watching Tanadia and Tahnir play on the beach whilst Sylvanas and Athrodar were nearby to make sure they were safe. "I think he wants to join them."

Victoria looked back at Snow then followed his gaze towards Tanadia and Tahnir, laughing lightly and stroking the top of Snow's head. "Go on, little one. As long as you don't hurt them, I'm sure you can play with them."

Liadrin raised an eyebrow at the Princess when Snow ran towards both Tanadia and Tahnir, laying on his belly in front of them and being pampered by the young priestess almost instantly, Tahnir being more tentative around the Nightsaber. "He is a Nightsaber, right? You talk to him as if he was a child."

Victoria smiled, laying back down and closing her eyes, sunbathing next to the paladin. "He's a year older than Tahnir. I have been told they as long as human's, so he is a child in my eyes. A massive, furry, sabertoothed child."

Liadrin watched her sunbathe, laying back and rolling onto her side to face the Princess when a question came into her mind. "Did you sleep with anyone over there whilst you were travelling?" She saw the Princess open her eyes and look over to her in shock at such a question. "What? We're both women, not related at all in blood, nor are we a part of the same family. This is just girl talk."

The Princess looked up at the sky, glancing back over to Liadrin then returning her attention to the sky once more, thinking back on those last three years. "There were a few one nighters. Mostly women and a few men, all of them were to release any sexual desires I had at the time." She looked back over to Liadrin who was smirking at her. "What? I answered your question."

"Ahh, but I can see theres more. Someone stood out amongst the rest and really gave you a good time." The Paladin shuffled closer so she could whisper to her. "Who was it? It's Kalimdor, so I can't see it being a human."

"As a matter of fact, it was an Orc." Victoria told the Paladin, making her sit up.

"Oh? How good was he?"

"_She_ was actually very good. She looked after all my needs and showed me how to look after needs, how to take care of other women's needs." The Princess smiled when she thought back on that eventful night. "Her husband wasn't that good."

"You had a threesome?" Liadrin asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "That doesn't sound like you."

"What can I say? They were letting me stay in their tribe for a few days whilst I figured out where I was going next." The Princess sat up and grinned at Liadrin who was still shocked at this change of character. "I didn't have money, so I was the next best payment." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was safe to say we all had fun. Well, once the husband fell asleep."

Liadrin began to laugh, shaking her head at the Princess. "He was bad?"

"You have no idea. He was in, out, in, out then done. No wonder his mate was a lot more eager to get me to join than he was. Perhaps that's why she was memorable, she had all this sexual frustration build up over the years that I was the perfect outlet." Victoria leaned over to her clothes that were piled up nearby, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling out an orcish bracelet. "She gave me this so I can get free passage into their tribe whenever I next visit. No doubt so she could snatch me up and have her way with me for a few hours."

"Do they know about this?" Liadrin asked, nodding over to Athrodar and Sylvanas.

"Of course not." The Princess said with a laugh. "How do I explain to them that I was a play thing for a tribe leader's mate?"

Liadrin nodded slowly. "No, that's fair. I wouldn't be able to tell them either."

"Besdies," Victoria said, laying back down, "Snow was well looked after. Their wolf tamers made sure he was fed, groomed and most of all, had all the attention that big cat craves."

"And here I thought cats were notoriously independant." Liadrin commented, looking over to Snow.

"Oh I'm sure they are." Victoria closed her eyes once more. "I just think mine is broken." When the conversation died, the Princess began to smile when it was her turn to ask questions. "What about you, have you had sex with anyone whilst I was gone? After all, you can trust me since I trusted you. Girl talk and all."

Liadrin groaned, having her words used against her. "Sneaky bitch..." She muttered, hearing Victoria laugh. "I may have been to see Elaria a few times over the last three years. She and Luna make a very good team when it comes to pleasing women, sometimes it's difficult to leave them."

Victoria chuckled from where she was laying, keeping her eyes closed by she knew Liadrin was looking off into the distance and replaying some of those nights. "That good, huh? Are you suggesting I go to see them?"

"No!" Liadrin shouted, looking back to Athrodar and Sylvanas who both looked over to her and smiling at them before looking back at Victoria who was chuckling. "Never go to them. They are a pair of succubi, they will keep you in their sexual grasp forever. It's too late for me, but I beg you, don't go to see them. Find someone else to help you with your... urges."

"I'll keep that in mind." Victoria muttered, keeping the smile on her face. "So they're that good, huh?"

"You have no idea..." Liadrin told her. "Just don't tell Elaria she is as good as she is, or she will have an even bigger ego than she currently has." The Paladin went back to laying down beside the Princess. "Not that you should find out for yourself. Again, I advise you don't go to see them."

"I know, I know. I won't, don't worry." Victoria moved around a little to get comfortable. "Now shh, I'm trying to nap and get a tan going." Liadrin rolled her eyes and turned her head so she was looking at Tanadia and Tahnir playing with Snow, feeling a little left out as she secretly wanted to join them. "If you want to go over there, I won't judge you." Victoria muttered after glancing over to the quiet Paladin.

"But I promised to spend time with you." Liadrin said, not looking away from the younger Princess and Prince.

Victoria laughed. "I'll have you know, I promised to spend time with you, not the other way around. If you want to play with my brother and sister, as well as Snow, nothing is stopping you."

"You know, saying it like that makes me feel like a kid." Liadrin told her.

"Then just go over and supervise them. Again, I'm not stopping you." Victoria smiled when she heard Liadrin begin to stand up. "Nice talking to you."

Once she made her way over to Tanadia and Tahnir, she glanced over to Athrodar and Sylvanas, the latter of which was sitting in front of her consort with his arms wrapped around her, and let out a sigh. "Yes, I am here to spend time with them."

Sylvanas smiled when Athrodar began to chuckle lightly, elbowing him and telling him to stop laughing. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you." Sylvanas said when she began to laugh to. "This one is making me laugh."

Liadrin glared at Athrodar who was still laughing whilst trying to keep it quiet by kissing his Queen's shoulder. "If you weren't King of Stormwind, I'd kick your ass right about now."

"I'd like to see you try." Athrodar told her, laughing along with his Queen who couldn't stop laughing. "We have yet to fight each other, Liadrin. But I reckon you would lose, even after I have lost my Death Knight abilities."

Liadrin was about to argue until her hand was taken by Tanadia who smiled up at her. "Come play!" The young Princess and priestess said, pulling on her arm towards Tahnir and Snow. "We are building Stormwind Keep." She looked at the pile of sand built up into a giant hill. "Or at least trying."

Sylvanas watched Liadrin kneel down in the sand beside Tanadia and Tahnir, smiling when they all began to build the sand castle. "I have to say," she began to whisper, looking back at Athrodar, "I didn't picture this in my dreams. But having her here with them is certainly allowing me to spend more time with you whilst watching our kids play."

Athrodar kissed her cheek, watching the little Prince and Princess play in the sand with Liadrin whilst being accompanied by Snow who slept beside them. "I know what you mean, but Tanadia isn't your daughter." He told her, kissing her on the lips when she looked up at him. "Though having you think of her as your daughter means a lot more to me than you think. I don't want her to feel left out because she's not yours."

"I love her as if she were mine." Sylvanas told him, leaning back against her consort who hugged her tighter. "How long can we stay here until we have to go back?" She asked him shortly after.

"How long do you want to stay here?" Athrodar asked her in return, hoping she gave the answer he was hoping for.

"Forever." Sylvanas whispered to him, closing her eyes and snuggling up closer until she was comfortable enough to sleep on him. "But we have a city to run and the entire Horde, so maybe another week or two."

"Then we stay for two more weeks." Athrodar told her, kissing the top of her head. "I can't see them burning down the place whilst we've been here for a month, can you?" He heard her laugh, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "But maybe if we had only Stormwind to worry about, we could stay here for much longer, leaving the council in charge whilst we rule from Windrunner Village."

"That is tempting." Sylvanas said, looking up at him. "But we both know we could never run a city from our bedroom. They would riot and take control of the Keep the second we make that decision." She sat up a little and kissed him lightly, placing a hand on his cheek to pull him down to her. "We can start looking for candidates to run the Horde. I'm not saying I'm going to give up mantle of Warchief right now, but if we found a suitable replacement, it couldn't hurt."

"I think you mentioned two candidates earlier." Athrodar whispered, kissing her nose when she looked up at him. "The other day we mentioned this subject and you said Baine or Vol'jin. I personally think the Darkspear Cheiftain would be the perfect if he was tasked to follow in your footsteps, to keep Azeroth united."

"Are you certain?" Sylvanas asked, gazing into the green glowing eyes she looked into every time she needed to know he believed what he was saying. "Do you believe Vol'jin would be the perfect person to give the mantle of Warchief over to?"

"Definately." Athrodar replied, smiling down at her. "He wants this as much as we do, both him and Baine. They have a strong friendship that will help either one of them if they were picked to lead."

"Mind if I join the two of you?" Victoria asked after feeling left out and making her way over to them.

"Of course, honey." Sylvanas said, patting her hand on the sand beside them. "You never have to ask. Unless we're in our bedroom, alone." She looked back at Athrodar and smiled at him. "Then I'd prefer it if you didn't join."

Victoria went red, covering her ears once she sat down. "I don't want to hear that!" She cried, being pulled into a hug by Sylvanas.

Sylvanas chuckled, kissing the top of her head and keeping her in her embrace. "We haven't had time alone, the three of us, have we?" She asked, looking up at Athrodar before returning her gaze to Victoria who remained held against her. "Not since before you left."

Victoria smiled, closing her eyes and cuddling up to her mother. "I have missed this." She told her. "It's what I missed the most, just being with family. Especially near the end of those three years. I just wanted to come home."

"Now you're here." Sylvanas told her, looking at Liadrin, Tahnir and Tanadia who were all trying to build Stormwind Keep. "And your brother and sister are here. Tanadia was constantly asking when you were home. She missed her big sister."

The Princess' smile widened, sitting up and watching her brother and sister play in the sand. "Then I suppose I will spend time with her."

Sylvanas watched all three of their children, Tanadia included, get along together, both sisters looking out for Tahnir and making sure he was happy above all else as he was the youngest. "Hold me tightly." She whispered to Athrodar who frowned at her. "I am very emotional right now." She told him. "Having a baby does that to a woman and watching our kids get along is making me act up, now hold me tightly so I feel comforted by your presence."

Athrodar done as she asked, kissing her cheek in the meantime and chuckling lightly. "That excuse can only work for so long." He told her, watching a tear or joy roll down the same cheek. "But I will never judge you should you show this side of you more often."

Sylvanas laughed lightly, wiping her eyes to clear her vision and to continue watching their children. "I show this side of me a lot around you."

"And I love it." He told her, kissing her again. "You are still showing signs of a Banshee Queen, but I love the Ranger-General side of you that is coming out. One that cares for her people and cares more for her family." He hugged her a little tighter. "You're my Queen and I love you, emotional wreck and all."

Sylvanas smiled and cuddled up against him again. "I love you too, my King. Extended family and all."


	51. Chapter 51

**Future or Fantasy**

Sylvanas ran through the forests of Southern Quel'Thalas, hearing the occasional twig snap and quickly darting to the left or right to lose the person chasing her.

On the third time she darted to the left, she ran into a group of trees that were blocking her run, turning around to face the person chasing her and smirking at them. "You still have to catch me first."

Athrodar chuckled, slowly approaching his Queen and getting ready for whatever she was about to do. "You're trapped, my love. You have nowhere else to run."

Sylvanas glanced around at the trees trapping her in, looking up them and smiling a little. "Run? No, you're right. But I can climb."

Climbing up the trees, Sylvanas was quickly out of Athrodar's reach and forcing him to climb after her meaning he couldn't catch her. By the time she reached the first sturdy branch, she began to run along it and leaped to a nearby tree when she was close enough, watching Athrodar stand on the branch she just jumped off of and smiling when he smiled at her. "So we're leaping from tree to tree now?"

Sylvans chuckled and nodded her head at him. "You wanted to play, I think it's only fair that you have to work for your prize."

Athrodar followed her from branch to branch, both of them making sure they stuck to the renewed lands and not the places still tainted by the Scourge magic, ending up near Windrunner Village before having Sylvanas suddenly climb down from the trees and land back on the forest floor before darting off into the distance again. "I'm going to have to play this smart..." Athrodar muttered to himself, sticking to the trees and following his Queen from above.

Sylvanas began to slow down when she couldn't hear Athrodar chasing her, stopping in the middle of the forest and looking around to try and find him. "I know you're hiding from me!" She yelled, smiling when she heard a sound coming from in front of her. "You need to be lighter on your feet, my love. I can hear you coming a mile -"

Athrodar pounced at his Queen from behind, using a rock to make a loud sound in the distance to distract her and tackling her to the ground when she least expected it, hearing her laugh as he pinned her on the floor. "I win." He whispered, gazing into her eyes when she looked up at him. "Do I get to keep my prize?"

Sylvanas gazed lovingly back into his eyes, smiling warmly at him and trying to sit up to kiss him, only to sigh when he pulled away and repeated his last question. "Yes, you get to keep your prize." She told him, watching him smile warmly back at her. "Do you want to play with your prize?" She asked softly, batting her eyelashes at him. "I know your prize would very much like to be played with."

Athrodar chuckled, moving his hands from her wrists down to her chest and moving them behind her back to unstrap her breastplate. "I bet you would." He joked, kissing her on the lips and having his Queen deepen it as her arms were now free, placing them on his face and holding him there to continue kissing him.

Once her breastplate was off, Athrodar pulled down her leggings when she lifted herself off the ground and making her giggle when he began to make a trail of kisses down her body. "It's been too long since you were last inside me." Sylvanas purred, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip when he began to kiss her inner thighs. "The last several months have been painful, stopping myself from jumping at you."

"I can imagine." Athrodar commented, kissing his way back up to her lips. "I have had to stop myself from pulling down your leggings and taking you right there and then on several occasions.."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at her husband. "A little impromptu fuck when I least expect it?" She stroked his cheek, being lifted up off the ground and moved to a nearby tree until Athrodar sat back against it, sinking down until she was sitting naked on his lap. "I have to say, I would have enjoyed a little bit of surprise sex those last few weeks before we left Stormwind to come here." She placed her hands on his face, brushing her thumbs across his cheeks and smiling at him. "Titans knows I needed it."

"Maybe that's an idea for the near future." Athrodar told her, pulling his ranger leggings down slowly. "If we're alone for a few minutes, we could just have sex to both kill the time and to have fun."

Sylvanas bit her bottom lip, slowly sinking down ontop of him until she was certain he was inside her completely, leaning forward and hungrily kissing Athrodar shortly after. "I am all for that." She whispered in his ear, rocking her hips back and forth slowly and letting out a small moan. "As long as you can promise me we won't get caught."

Athrodar nodded his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, making her yelp out and bite her bottom lip to try and keep silent. "I can promise that I won't get us caught." He chuckled when she gasped at him sucking on her breast. "You on the other hand, might be loud enough to draw attention to us."

"I'm not going to be silent." Sylvanas told him, wrapping her arms around his head and burying it between her breasts whilst she rocked back and forth on his lap, letting out lustful moans and sighs into his ear, wearing nothing but her cloak that she used to keep her body hidden from anyone who happened to look upon them. "I'm going to be loud and enjoy every second of it, you are the one who is going to have to keep me quiet."

Athrodar moved his Queen onto her back, feeling her legs wrap around him whilst he held her hands above her head, interlocking their fingers. "Now where would the fun be in keeping you quiet?" He asked, grinning when she leaned forward to kiss him whilst he moved his head back to make sure she didn't. "Last I checked, you were my prize, not the other way around."

Sylvanas whimpered when she didn't get her kiss because Athrodar was too far away, begging him with her eyes for the kiss she so wanted at this moment in time. "You would torture your Queen and wife?" She asked, trying to get him to feel guilty.

"I am hardly torturing you." Athrodar said, smiling and shaking his head at her. "We're alone, in the forest with you on your back, with your flawless naked body on show except for your cloak whilst I am deep inside you." He leaned down and kissed her lightly just to keep her happy. "There, you've had your kiss."

"Aside from the flattering comment about my body, which I will repay you for very soon, that was rubbish." Sylvanas told him. "It was barely a kiss, you just pressed your lips against mine for a second, if that." She shuffled a little where she was laying, feeling him move around inside her and smiling when a tiny wave of pleasure washed over her. "Now, are you going to give me a proper kiss before we get around to the fun stuff, or are you going to disappoint your Queen for the first time?"

"Oh, now that is teasing me." He commented, watching her triumphant smile stretch across her face when he began to lean closer to her. "You know I never want to disappoint you, which means you will be getting your kiss." He whispered before kissing her, having his Queen deepen the kiss when she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his lips pressed against hers until they had to breath.

"All of this planned of course." Sylvanas whispered, biting her bottom lip when Athrodar began to move in and out slowly, rocking her hips to match his pace and gazing into his eyes. "Now fuck me into exhaustion."

"With pleasure." Athrodar whispered back and finishing it with a kiss.

* * *

"Show me what you have learnt." Victoria said, leaning back on Snow who was laying behind her, the pair of them watching Tanadia with the Princess smiling at her.

"Okay. I haven't been at this long, but I have the very basics down." Tanadia told her, closing her eyes and concentrating her mind before starting.

Liadrin leaned closer to Victoria as they both watched the young priestess initiate, smiling when she saw a small burst of holy light happened before them, coming from Tanadia's hand. "Believe it or not, that's pretty good for her age. Most of the initiates three years older than her aren't even showing that much promise with holy magic."

Victoria looked over to Liadrin who looked in awe of the little priestess, knowing the Highlord was telling the truth and seeing it in her eyes as well as how proud she looked. "Perhaps she has a great teacher." The Princess whispered to her.

"No." Liadrin said, shaking her head. "A teacher is only as good as their student. She is years ahead of her compatriots, which makes me and her mother so happy that she can pick up things quickly."

"Was Thalina the same?" Victoria asked, looking back at Tanadia who was staring at the small ball of holy light in her hand, growing a huge smile on her face and looking over to her sister and mentor.

"She was, and Athrodar too." Liadrin told her.

"I did it!" Tanadia exclaimed, looking around Windrunner Village when she saw a few of the citizens looking over to her. "Sorry." She said, realising she was being loud.

Liadrin watched the citizens smile at the little priestess, walking over to her and placing a hand on her head. "Don't apologise, little one. They know you are their King's daughter and that Sylvanas loves you as if you were her own, they are proud of you. Especially because of your age and how much you can do." Liadrin pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head and looking back at Victoria who gave her a round of applause. "Even your sister is proud what you can do."

"You're a prodigy, little sister." Victoria said, walking over to her and hugging the little priestess. "I look forward to seeing you grow into such a special talent that we will all be proud of."

The second Victoria let go of her, she glanced over her shoulder when she saw something in the corner of her eye and smiling at Serathea who had just entered the village. "I heard you had come back." The Night Elf said, walking over to the Princess and hugging her tightly. "I have missed you."

Victoria laughed, hugging her Captain back and feeling a weight she didn't know she had, lift from her shoulders. "Oh, I have missed you too, Sera. I needed my friend with me somedays and you weren't there." She hugged her a little tighter, melting into it as well and feeling safe in her arms. "I should have taken you with me."

Sera kissed her cheek and inspected her, looking passed the Princess and towards Snow who was making his way over to them. "Hello you." The Night elf said softly, rubbing the Nightsaber's cheeks. "My you have grown." She said, kissing his nose and looking up at her Princess. "If you would have me back, I would gladly be your Captain and personal guard, my Lady."

Victoria smiled and kissed Sera lightly on the lips, nodding her head. "I would love to have you back, sister." She looked back to Windrunner Manor when Illana came out with Alleria in her arms, smiling at her Grandmother and baby sister. "You have yet to meet my sister, right?" She asked, pointing towards Illana.

Sera looked over to Athrodar's mother, smiling at her and then noticing the baby in her arms. "Oh she is precious..." She whispered when she could see her, smiling at the baby elf who looked up at her, wide eyed and curious. "If I knew I could get away with it, I might have stolen her already and raised her as my own." She joked, looking up at Illana and Victoria who didn't look as amused. "Okay, sorry.. Maybe that was in bad taste."

Illana looked back down at Alleria who was looking up at all three women, bouncing up and down a little and swaying side to side, smiling at her Granddaughter. "Nobody is taking you away from your parents." She said, rubbing her nose against Alleria's and smiling wider when she giggled. "They will burn Azeroth to the ground if someone did, just to get you back."

"Sure, why not tell a baby that her parents will commit genocide just to get her back." Serathea shook her head. "That's always a positive message."

Illana smiled and looked back down at Alleria. "That's right," she began in a soft voice, stroking her cheek with her finger, "your parents will commit mass genocide just to get you back."

Victoria laughed, looking over to Tanadia and Liadrin who were practicing a new spell already. "Where are my parents?" She asked, turning back to face Illana.

"They came back from whatever they were doing in the forest a few hours ago and slept the moment they entered their room." Illana continued to bounce up and down and doing her best to make Alleria smile and giggle. "I don't know if they're still asleep, but that's the best place to check for them."

Victoria smiled and bowed her head to Illana. "Thank you." She began to make her way back to Windrunner Manor, being followed by Sera who had nothing better to do. "So what have you been doing the three years I have been away?" She asked her Captain as they made their way back home.

"I have been given the role of Captain for Stormwind's Guard, though I told them I would take it until you came back." Sera looked over to Victoria who smiled at her loyalty. "I will always serve you and your family above anyone else, my Lady. My place is by your side, keeping you safe from any danger that comes up."

"And I can't thank you enough for that sort of loyalty, Sera." Victoria entered Windrunner Manor and began to look around for her parents before going into their room, hoping they were awake so she wouldn't run the risk of accidently waking them up. "They're still sleeping, aren't they?" She asked rhetorically, sighing and making her way to their bedroom. "It's the middle of the day."

"Whatever they were doing in the forest, my Lady, it must have been early in the morning and they must have been exhausted. They were very punctual during Tahnir's first few weeks, even more so a few months after." Sera stood beside the door to Sylvanas' and Athrodar's room, pressing her ear up against it with the Princess and hearing nothing, watching Victoria slowly open the door and look at both King and Queen sleeping in the bed, holding each other close and swearing she could see a small smile on Sylvanas' face as they slept.

"I hate them when I see them like this." Victoria whispered to Sera once she closed the door. "No.. I don't hate them, I am jealous of them." She looked up at the Night Elf who smiled warmly at her. "I want what they have. That unending love that has literally lasted through life and death. To be so close to someone that even their presence will warm my heart for the rest of the day."

Sera placed a hand on her shoulder, still smiling warmly at her. "We all want that, my Lady. There is someone out there for you, you just have to keep looking."

"I know, Sera. I just wished I had it now." She sighed, leaning into her Captain when she wrapped her arms around her Princess. "I thought I did with Viraleth, but I didn't love her the same way my parents loved each other."

"She has changed, my Lady." Sera told her. "Viraleth isn't as moody and cold as she was in death, sure, but she isn't that happy elf you broke up with either. She's sort of a mix between the two, though definately more professional than before. She has the whole Horde to run whilst your mother and father have been away."

"Really?" Victoria asked, almost sounding glad at hearing this news. "Do you know if she is...?"

"Seeing anyone?" Sera asked, finishing off the question for her and shaking her head when Victoria nodded hers. "Not that I know of, my Lady. I think she is not looking for anyone after you, not for a long time." She began to smile slowly when Victoria thought about what she just said. "I don't think she would mind talking to you about it, my Lady. Perhaps she is still interested in spending her life with you."

"Where is she now?" The Princess asked.

"In Stormwind, my Lady." Sera told her, watching her begin to leave. "You're going there now?"

"Yes, Sera. I have to talk to her."

* * *

_The sound of fighting raged around the lands surrounding the King, dark beings of pure anger were fighting with the denizens of Azeroth, though their numbers seemed endless. With every one cut down, three more appeared from its body in smaller forms but all the more deadly. "Hold the line!" The King cried, looking to his Queen who was fighting by his side, the two of them cutting down countless of the monsters and rallying their troops to continue the fight, seeing their leaders fighting with unwavering ferocity. "We will not fall this day! These monsters will be pushed back, fight with courage, with honor and protect your brother and sisters in arms."_

_The Queen looked over to her mate, moving closer to him to protect his back and looking out for their Princess who fought hard on their left flank, cutting down several of the monstrosities along with her Royal Guard, making the Queen proud to have raised such a capable fighter. "Our daughter holds the left flank." The Queen told her husband, looking towards the edge of the cliffside they were pushing the dark beings towards. "Just a little more and we will trap them between our two armies and the sea."_

_Just as victory looked like a certainty, all the pools of darkness began to coalesce into one big monsterous being, letting out a bellowing roar that terrified even the most steeled of hearts. "Do not flee." The King said calmly, making all the soldiers of Azeroth look back to him as their morale dropped the second this being came to form. "We have faced worse over the years, this is just another test for us." He told them, walking through their ranks and making his way to the front, turning around to look at the men and women following him into this fight. "I am not afraid of this being, because I know we can vanquish it. We are the soldiers of Azeroth." He turned to face the monsterous being, spinning his blade around in his hand and taking two steps forward. "We don't run from a fight."_

_The Queen watched her King charge into the fight first, followed by a roar of courage coming from Azeroth's army that shook the very ground they stood on, all of them following their King into the fray._

_The second the King was close enough however, the dark being let out his own bellowing roar once more before bringing a massive fist down onto the King and the soldiers close enough to him, killing them all instantly as it was moving too fast for any of them to react quick enough._

Athrodar woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up and holding onto a knife tightly that he always kept nearby from his days as an assassin on the road, breathing heavily and dropping the blade when he saw he was safe at home and rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Are you okay?" Sylvanas asked, making him jump as he was on edge and forgot she was with him in bed. "What happened?" She asked him soon after, placing a hand on his back and watching his hands shake. "Was it a nightmare?"

"I... I don't know.." Athrodar muttered, moving his hands to his eyes to rub them again and finding it difficult to do just that as his hands continued to shake. "It felt like it... But it was so vivid." He leaned into his Queen when she hugged him. "We were on this strange land, fighting these... things. I.. I can't explain it, I had never seen them before."

Sylvanas held him tightly against her, rocking back and forth to calm him down. "Shh.. It's okay, you're here with me now." She kissed the top of his head, stroking his arm. "Tell me more about it."

"They were black and white... but they looked like.. I don't know, sludge? Smoke? Aberrations is the word I'd use actually. Black and white aberrations." Athrodar held onto one of her hands, kissing it or at the very least trying his best to as his hands were still shaking a little. "The land as well... It's like nothing we have seen. The trees in the distance were pink, green and yellow. But the land around us was black and the edge of the affected land was white, though the monsters were spawning from the ground itself and occasionally our soldiers."

Sylvanas frowned at him, not knowing a land like this or an enemy like this, trying to figure out how he could have had a nightmare about a place and an enemy they had never seen. "The aberrations were using our soldiers against us?" She asked, wanting to know more.

"Not all of them, only those that seemed to be showing signs of anger. Those that showed courage were unaffected, but the soldiers that showed negative emotions were affected. Anger, Hatred, Doubt." He looked at his Queen for the first time since waking up, being pulled into her embrace when she saw he still looked terrified. "I had never seen an enemy so powerful."

Sylvanas held him tightly, having him bury his head in her neck and continuing to rock him back and forth. "Shhh, it's okay." She told him once more. "It was just a nightmare, my love. I am here, your Sylvanas is here." She didn't admit it, but she was hurting a little inside at seeing him so scared, knowing the nightmare was more than just that but also knowing she couldn't do anything to help him other than being there for him. "I will be here for as long as you need." She told him, feeling his arms move around her slowly and closing her eyes when he began to weep a little. "Nothing is going to hurt you..." She whispered, feeling her heart break when something new was hurting her King and she couldn't do anything to stop it.


	52. Chapter 52

**Distracted**

"I need you all to do something for me. It's very important and takes priority over everything else." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who sat on the throne, going over the vision? Nightmare? He didn't know, but it troubled him greatly for the last three days. "I will be sending word to all the other major cities, asking them to do the same."

Seliana looked passed her Queen and towards Athrodar who was lost in deep thought. "Is he going to be okay, my Lady?" She asked, growing concerned for her King.

Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar and frowned at him. "I don't know. I have never seen him like this. Whatever he saw, it has shaken him so much that he barely sleeps." She let out a long sigh, looking back to her Captain. "I need you to gather our fleet and send them on the task of finding a new land where the trees are pink, green and yellow and the people look like pandas."

"Pandas, my Lady?" Seliana asked, having to be certain that's what she said.

"I know... I questioned it too, but he seems certain they were fighting with us in his dream." Sylvanas placed a hand on her Captain's arm. "I need you to do this for me. Send messangers to the other cities too, asking them to do the same thing." She looked back at Athrodar once more. "Whatever he saw, I have a feeling it's coming."

Seliana saluted her Queen, turning to leave with the other Officers who were heading to the docks. Athrodar looked up at his Queen when she placed a hand over his, snapping him out of his train of thought. "Where's Viraleth?" He asked, not recognising her voice when he thought back to the last few minutes. "She wasn't here."

"I don't know." Sylvanas said, sitting down on her throne beside his and kissing the top of his hand. "How are you?" She asked, hopeful he was much better than he was the last three days.

"I'm getting there." Athrodar said, looking distant for a few second until he felt his Queen's hand on his cheek. "I know it was a dream, but I can't help but feel there is more to it."

"I have sent people to find that land in your dreams." Sylvanas told him, kissing the top of his hand. "Now all we can do is sit and wait."

"What about our family?" Athrodar asked, making Sylvanas smile when his concern came back to their family. "Are we staying here or are we going back? I want them close by to distract me."

"I will bring them back here early." Sylvanas told him, squeezing his hand. "Let me find Viraleth and she will bring them back, okay? I'll stay here with you."

* * *

Viraleth panted, looking over to Victoria who had a huge smile on her face and smiling herself when she cuddled up to her Princess. "I have missed you." The Ranger-General said, holding onto Victoria as they both laid naked under the sheets in the Princess' bed. "You have learnt a lot over the last three years as well." She said, kissing Victoria on the cheek.

"It was a very good trip." Victoria told her, looking at the Ranger-General who was cuddled up to her and kissing her tenderly. "But at the end of the day, I looked forward to coming back." She rolled over until she was laying on top of Viraleth, smiling when she smiled at her, kissing her again and feeling Viraleth hold onto her tightly to keep the kiss going. "How badly did you need this?" The Princess asked when she broke free from her for a few seconds.

"Very, my Lady. You were the last person I had been with, I couldn't bring myself to be with anyone else." Viraleth brushed Victoria's hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. "I still love you, my Lady. I hate that you have made such an impact in my life, despite being in it for a few years."

Victoria's smile brightened, leaning down and kissing the Ranger-General for a few seconds before there was a knock on the door. "Oh no." She rolled off Viraleth and hid behind the bed. "Answer it, nobody knows I am here."

Viraleth frowned at her, watching the Princess lean across the bed and pick up her tunic before hiding behind it once more. "You want me to answer your door? What if they're not looking for me."

"Viraleth, are you in here?" Sylvanas asked, knowing the Ranger-General used to stay in Victoria's room every now and then. "I need you."

"Answer it." Victoria whispered to her, looking over to the door and staying behind the bed. "My mother definately doesn't know I am here, she thinks I am in Windrunner Village, looking after my brother and sister with Illana."

Viraleth rolled her eyes, picking up her tunic and putting on her leggings before making her way over to the door and answering the knocking by smiling up at Sylvanas. "My Lady, what is it?"

"I need you to lead our fleet." Sylvanas told her, looking into the room and finding a few pieces of clothing that were strewn out across the floor, finding it a little odd but not pressing her for an answer as she needed her Ranger-General for something more important. "I will explain more when you're dressed and in the throne room."

Viraleth nodded at her. "Okay, my Queen. I'll get ready."

Victoria stood up when the door was shut, frowning at Viraleth when she grinned at her. "What?"

"You're only wearing a tunic, and it's my tunic." Viraleth's grin turned into a mischevious smile. "And I'm shorter than you by a couple inches, so it's a little small on you." Her eyes roamed down to between the Princesses legs, raising an eyebrow at her. "I can see everything."

Victoria looked down and smiled, seductively walking over to her and cupping the Ranger-General's face in her hands. "How badly do you want it?"

"More than you think, my Lady. But your mother has summoned me to the throne room and since nobody knows you're here, I can't do this now." She recieved a long kiss from the Princess, moaning into her mouth when she began to pull away. "No.. A bit longer." She whispered, hearing the Princess giggle and kissing her again.

Sylvanas held onto Athrodar's hand whilst they waited for Viraleth to join them in the throne room, occasionally asking him how was he and getting little to no reply from him the more she asked, knowing the frequent questions were starting to frustrate him but finding it difficult to stop because she was worried about him. "I know I'm annoying you, but I need to make sure you're okay." She told him softly, moving his hand to her lips and kissing the top of it. "I don't like seeing you like this. It hurts to see you hurt."

"I know..." Athrodar muttered, extracting his hand from hers and keeping it on his lap, looking distant once again.

Sylvanas let out a small sigh, keeping her hand on the arm of his throne and looking down at the ring on her other hand. "I love you." She told him, knowing that if all else failed, her saying those three words would give her a response that would put her at ease for a while. Only, she didn't get a response from him which made her look over to her King who was too deep in thought to have heard her.

Before should could say it again, Viraleth walked into the Throne Room and stood before her King and Queen, noticing Athrodar was too distracted to even acknowledge her let alone see his Queen was hurting. "My Lady, what do you need me to do?" The Ranger-General asked, deciding not to go down whatever road Athrodar and Sylvanas was on.

"Yes, right." Sylvanas stood up from her throne, glancing back to Athrodar who was muttering words under his breath and rubbing his temple, looking distant once again. "I need you to do something very important." She sighed, looking back to Viraleth and taking hold of her hands. "I need you to lead our fleet. Seliana is gathering our Admirals and Captains, but I need you to lead them."

"Where to, my Lady?" She asked, looking back to Athrodar for a second before returning her attention back to her Queen.

"I need you to find an island. I can't explain it in any more detail than what Athrodar has given me, but it's a vast land, full of pink, green and yellow trees and this race of black and white. He described them as if they were pandas, but humanoids as well. It's not a lot to go on, I know, but I don't want him to dwell on the dream any longer than he already has." Sylvanas kissed the top of her Ranger-General's hands. "Can you do this for me?"

"Consider it already done, my Lady." Viraleth told her, smiling at the Queen. "I won't return until I find it."

"Thank you Viraleth." Sylvanas said, looking back to Athrodar. "He needs this place to be found. I don't want him thinking his nightmares are back, I want it to be a vision of our future."

Viraleth frowned at her Queen. "If it's a vision, my Lady, wouldn't that mean we have a war to get ready for?"

Sylvanas sighed, nodding her head slowly and looking back to her Ranger-General. "Yes, Viraleth. We would have to get ready for war. So the recruits needs to be placed into two groups, Alina and Elaria will have to run them whilst you and Seliana are out looking for this land." She looked behind to Athrodar. "I need to keep him company until this passes."

Viraleth bowed to the pair of them, though only got a response from Sylvanas. "I'll get going."

"Good luck, Viraleth." Sylvanas said, turning back to face Athrodar and crouching in front of him, resting her head on his knee and watching him continue to stare off into the distance. "Talk to me." She told him, taking hold of his hands. "Let your Queen know you're okay before she heads home to get our family." She whispered when his attention turned to her.

"I am fine." Athrodar told her unconvincingly. "I just need our family here."

Sylvanas saw his gaze fall away from her once more, standing up and looking down at her King with saddened eyes. "Can I get a kiss before I go?"

Athrodar looked up at his Queen and saw she looked upset, smiling a little at her and motioning for her to sit on his lap. "I am sorry..." He muttered when she sat down on his lap, kissing her lightly. "I have been worrying you for three days now and more or less ignoring you." He hugged her when she looked away, knowing it to be true. "I promise I will move on from this, It's just... I hope it was a nightmare and nothing more."

Sylvanas frowned at him, thinking he wanted it to be the complete opposite as it would mean his nightmares are back. "Why?" She asked.

"Because if it was a vision, I saw my death." Athrodar told her for the first time, placing a hand on her cheek and brushing a thumb across her bottom lip. "I saw myself die in the nightmare, which is when I woke up from it. So if it was a vision of our future, I think I know how my story ends."

"No." Sylvanas said, pressing her head against his. "You saw one of the ways your story could end, but we will make sure it won't end there." She kissed him lightly, keeping her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I will go out of my way to make sure whatever you saw doesn't happen."

Athrodar hugged his Queen tightly when she didn't let go of him, being put at ease a little with how certain she sounded about making sure his nightmare won't happen. "I believe you will do everything in your power to fulfil that promise." He whispered to her, holding onto her tightly and burying his head in her shoulder. "I just don't want to die, Sylvanas. Not now, not after we've come so far."

"I won't let you." Sylvanas whispered to him, having her heart break at the sound of him crying into her shoulder, never expecting him to be so shaken by this. "I promise you, I am going to keep you safe." She kissed his cheek, stroking his back and keeping hold of him tightly. "I need to go soon and get our family. Stay here where it's safe and I will bring them back to you."

* * *

Illana sat on the terrace of Windrunner Manor, looking out at the village with Tahnir on her lap and Alleria sleeping close so she can keep an ear out if she wakes. "What are you doing?" She whispered to nobody, watching Snow skulk around in the middle of Windrunner Village and sniffing the air as well as poking his head around in odd places, seemingly looking for someone.

Liadrin walked out onto the terrace with Tanadia following her, holding onto the Paladin's hand and smiling at Snow who was too busy smelling the air and looking a little lost. "He's looking for Victoria." Liadrin said, looking over to Illana. "I don't know where she is and neither does he." They all looked over to Snow when he let out a roar, followed by another roar that sounded sad. "I think he misses her."

They all watched Snow lay down in the middle of the Village after giving up his quest to find Victoria, folding his ears down and closing his eyes, seemingly falling asleep until he could sense her presence. "He needs someone to show some love towards him." Tanadia said, letting go of Liadrin's hand and making her way towards the Nightsaber, sitting down beside him and placing a hand on his back. "Don't worry, Snow. I will keep you company."

Illana smiled at Tanadia being selfless and showing concern for Snow above all else. "She is going to make the perfect priestess." She commented, looking up at Liadrin who smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes she is." The Paladin agreed.

"Who is what?" Victoria asked, standing behind them all.

Liadrin raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the tunic she wore to be a bit small on her. "Where have you been? Snow has been looking for you everywhere and I was worried you were lost in the woods. Titans knows what your parents would do to me if they found out you were missing."

"You were missing?" Sylvanas asked, arriving a minute after Victoria did. "When was this?"

The Princess rolled her eyes and faced her mother. "I wasn't missing. I was just out in the forest, exploring and taking in the scenary. Don't worry."

"Okay." Sylvanas stepped out onto the terrace with the rest of them, looking over to Snow and Tanadia who were in the middle of the the village. "We need to return home, to Stormwind." She said, looking at everyone around her on the terrace. "Athrodar wants his family there. This nightmare has affected him more than we first thought."

"Is he okay?" Illana asked, growing concerned for her son.

"He says he's fine, but I can see whatever he saw has shaken him." Sylvanas placed a hand on Victoria's cheek when she looked at her. "He wants his family there and we will be there for him." She kissed her daughter on the top of her head, smiling at her. "Go get ready to leave." She looked up at the rest of them. "All of you. I'm sorry to cut this short by a couple of weeks."

Liadrin shook her head and smiled at her Queen. "Don't worry, my Lady. Nobody could have seen this coming. I'll go get Alleria and bring her back to Stormwind and set up the cot in your bedroom whilst you deal with family matters."

"Thank you, Liadrin." Sylvanas watched her family begin to pack their things, closing the doors to the terrace once everyone was inside and making sure she was alone and out of sight before collapsing down onto the floor and pouring her heart out into one of the bench pillows nearby. She screamed into it for a few minutes before crying into it for three more, looking back at the pillow when she pulled back and saw she had stained it with her eye makeup. Though she didn't care, not at this moment in time. "Why... Why did he have to steal my heart? Why did he have to make me feel so weak?" She wiped her eyes to clear her vision, still looking down at the stained cushion in her hands.

Sylvanas gripped onto the pillow tightly when anger began to feel her heart. "Why do you plan to take him away from me, after _everything_ we have been through!" She spat, looking up at the sky. "Why punish us now? Why punish us for uniting Azeroth more than anyone else!?" She looked back down at the pillow, feeling her heart sink when she realised what she had just done. "I have sent our fleet to find the land where my husband is going to die..." She muttered, gripping onto the pillow tightly once more, bringing it to her face and screaming into it once more. "We should have stayed away the moment we took Stormwind.. We should have handed the mantle of Warchief over to someone else and left this world behind."

"Mom?" Victoria called out, looking for Sylvanas who was the one they were all waiting on now. "We're ready to leave." She said, making her way to the terrace and seeing the Queen look out at the village before her. "Are you okay?" She asked when her mother didn't turn to look at her.

"I'm fine, honey. I just lost myself to my own thoughts. I don't like that Athrodar is hurting and it's distracting me from everything right now." Sylvanas put on a fake smile, fooling Victoria into thinking she was okay though she didn't look at her daughter. "I just want to go home and be with him, I know he would do the same for us."

Victoria smiled and stepped closer to Sylvanas. "We are ready to leave. We're just waiting for you."

Sylvanas looked over to her daughter, showing her bloodshot eyes as well as the eyeshadow that was smeered down her face. "Let's go home to Stormwind then."

As Sylvanas stood up, Victoria walked towards her and hugged her tightly, making the Queen smile and wrap her arms around her Princess. "We will be there for him, mom. He needs us."

Sylvanas hugged her tighter, nodding her head against hers. "He does." She whispered, kissing her cheek. "I have sent Viraleth and the majority of our fleet out to find the land your father saw in his nightmare. He's hoping they don't find it and I think I agree with him." She pulled back and cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "He says he saw his death in the nightmare. So if they don't find it, we know it wasn't a vision and it was a nightmare."

Victoria widened her eyes, not knowing this before hand. "He saw his death?" She asked quietly.

"He did. Which is what I think has shaken him." Sylvanas gaze fell off her daughter's face and towards the floor. "He told me he doesn't want to die, not after everything that has happened, how hard we have worked to get here."

"He doesn't want to lose him family." Victoria said, smiling up at her mother. "We will be there for him, like he would be for us."

* * *

"You should sleep, you still have a city to run."

Sylvanas shook her head, laying next to Athrodar and watching him stare at the ceiling. "I can't sleep if you're not going to sleep." She told him, placing a hand on his chest and moving closer to him. "I want you to sleep. I know you haven't in three days."

"I have slept." Athrodar muttered, keeping his attention on the ceiling.

"For three or four hours a day." Sylvanas told him, resting her cheek on his shoulder and holding onto her King. "Just sleep, for a little while. For me."

"Do you think it's real?" Athrodar asked, glancing over to his Queen who frowned at him. "Do you think that land is real?"

"I think there is some truth to your nightmare, vision, dream.. thing. But I don't think it's all to be believed." Sylvanas sat up and pulled Athrodar towards her, resting his head under her arm and kissing the top of it. "I think the land is real and this new enemy is real, but I think the outcome is what we will make it." She stroked his hair, trying her best to make him comfortable so he can sleep. "Our destiny is what we make it, not what is shown to us. You won't die there, not unless it's a thousand years in the future and we have retired on this new land and we pass away in each others arms as we sleep." She smiled at what she wanted her death to be, glancing down to Athrodar who smiled at her planned future. "Now sleep, my love. I will keep you company, nothing will happen to you."

Athrodar closed his eyes and began to sink further down in the bed, feeling Sylvanas sink down with him and resting her head on his chest, pressing her ear against his heart and hearing it beat its normal rhythm. "I didn't reply earlier, I know I didn't." He said, stroking the top of his Queen's arm. "But I love you too."

Sylvanas chuckled lightly and held onto him a little tighter. "Good, you knew I wouldn't forget." She looked up at him and kissed him lightly when he looked back at her. "I love you too."

"I just said that." He told her, watching her grin.

"I know, but it feels odd only hearing one of us say it." She kissed him again before pressing her ear against his chest once more and pulling the bed covers up to her neck. "If you wake up in the middle of the night, I want you to wake me up." She looked up at him when he didn't respond, rolling her eyes and smiling when he was already asleep. "Nevermind." She muttered, closing her eyes and holding onto her King and she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up however, she found that she was left alone in the bed, sitting up instantly and looking around the room. "Athrodar?" She called, not getting a response from him and getting out of bed to check the balcony, not seeing him there either and beginning to grow worried. "Athrodar!?" She yelled, opening the door to their bedroom and looking down the corridor, not seeing him there either.

Fearing the worst, she began to get dressed and made her way to the throne room, being put at ease when she saw him sitting on the throne, talking to a few advisors as well as Elaria who was giving him an update on the recruits. "Thank the Titans..." She muttered, smiling at her King when he looked over to her. "You're up early." She said, making her way over to him. "How did you sleep?"

Athrodar watched Elaria bow her head to him, taking a few steps back in order to allow her King and Queen to talk. "I slept really well. Better than I have the last three nights." He told her, smiling up at Sylvanas when she sat on the arm of his throne. "What you said got me thinking and I believe you are right."

"I normally am." She said, getting a laugh out of her King for the first time since the nightmare. "But I need to know, what am I right about this time?"

"My destiny is what I make it." He whispered, recieving a kiss from his Queen when she smiled at him. "I am going to go train with Elaria after she's taken her recruits for a run." He told her, watching her frown at him. "I need to be prepared for when they find that new land. If I've sharpened my skills, I won't have much to worry about. But I need to train in order to do that and she knows how to get the most out of me."

Sylvanas nodded her head slowly, placing a hand on his cheek. "Then I will join you."

"Are you sure?" Athrodar asked. "What about looking after our children? You can't expect my mother to always be available to take care of them."

"I can't protect them if I'm not at my best. I've been out of practice for three years because you decided to knock me up." Sylvanas smiled when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay fine, maybe it was both our faults, but I stand by what I said. I haven't even been near my sword and bow for close to three years. I need the practice and since you're planning to train with your Captain, I figured a third party wouldn't be so bad."

"Will you allow her to do her own thing?" Athrodar asked, knowing Sylvanas liked to take charge of how she trained more than letting other people tell her what to do.

"Fine..." Sylvanas pouted, knowing it was that or getting kicked out of their training group already. "I will allow her to lead."


	53. Chapter 53

**Training Day**

"No flirting, no kissing, no hand holding. This is my arena and those are some of my rules." Elaria walked back and forth in front of Athrodar and Sylvanas, handing them both two training swords before picking up two for herself. "I don't have favourites, nor will I go easy on either one of you because you allow me to stay in Stormwind Keep."

"She said nothing about hugging." Sylvanas whispered to Athrodar, making him chuckle lightly.

"That is true.." He muttered, making sure to keep his voice low as well as only talking to his Queen when Elaria wasn't looking. "She also said nothing about sex."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, looking over to him as he smirked at her. "That is also true." She whispered, glancing over to Elaria. "I think it might be difficult to do that though without getting her attention."

"I may not be looking at you, but I can hear you." Elaria said, turning to face them. "If I even get a hint of the two of you running off to have sex, I will interrupt it whether or not you're dressed and drag you back here so you can continue training." She began to smirk at them. "And no, I won't let you get dressed if you've already shed your armour."

Athrodar believed she would stick to that rule, looking around at his surroundings and frowning at the choice of location. "So when you said this is your arena, you actually mean this is the sparring ring we use for the recruits." He looked over to the standings and sighed when Victoria, Sera and a few of the recruits were sitting on benches, watching them closely. "You could have closed the _arena._"

"Why? I want to humiliate the two of you as much as possible." Elaria said, smiling and placing her hands on her hips. "Right! I need to see what you're both capable of, so I'm pitching you against each other."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the Night Elf, glancing over to Athrodar who was frowning instead. "We've never fought each other, both physically or as an argument." She looked back to Elaria who was surprised at what was just said. "We've disagreed on things, sure. But I don't know how I feel about fighting him."

"Don't think of it as a fight." Elaria told her, sitting down and waiting for the two of them to start. "This is more of a test to see how good you two are, and who is the better fighter out of the two of you."

"I can answer that." Athrodar said. "It's me."

Sylvanas gasped, punching his arm. "That's not true and you know it."

"It is true, I am the better fighter out of the two of us." Athrodar told her.

"Says the one who was never Ranger-General of Silvermoon." Sylvanas retorted, poking her tongue at him.

"I never got the chance. I was sent away by the Regent Lord and killed a few years after." Athrodar pointed his wooden sword at his Queen. "You were never second in command of the entire Scourge."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that really a win?" She asked.

Athrodar thought about it, nodding his head slowly when he realised how bad that sounded. "No, okay. I suppose you're right, that's not exactly a good thing."

"What you have done that I haven't is that you've won over a Queen." Sylvanas whispered to him, stepping forward and taking hold of his hand, breaking Elaria's rule within a few minutes of being told them. "Made her happier than she ever thought she could be and given her the family she dreamed about." She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her ear against his chest and hearing his heart beat. "You fought hard and brought us back to life. I will never get tired of this sound, especially after everything we've been through."

Elaria cleared her throat, standing beside them. "Five minutes into this and you've broken at least two of my rules." Pulling them apart, the Night Elf walked with Athrodar until he was on the other side of the arena. "Now, I want you two to fight and show me what you can do."

Victoria leaned closer to Sera who was watching her King and Queen spar in the arena. "Who do you think is better?" She asked, watching them both parry and block each swing and landing no hits on either body. "They look even."

"At this moment in time, they are." Sera told her, looking impressed as they both failed to land a blow on each other. "But if they're both on form, your mother beats him every day of the week. She has the age advantage as well as being the youngest Ranger-General Silvermoon as seen. She's just the more experienced fighter and will find a weakness to exploit before Athrodar does."

"Really?" Victoria asked, sounding surprised. "I thought Athrodar was her equal in every way."

"If they were both Banshee and Death Knight, he would be her better. But since they're alive and have lost those powers, her experience makes her better." Sera glanced down to the Princess who wasn't buying it. "Trust me, you will see over the next few weeks that she will get the better of him more than he does her."

"I heard this was going on." Thal'ena said, sitting down beside the Princess. "Who are we betting on?"

Victoria looked over to the Royal Magister who was looking through the many reports she brought with her. "We're not betting on my parents." She told her, looking down at the reports in her hand and trying to read them. "Did you have to bring your work with you?"

"No, but if you're so interested Princess, you should come back to the Mage Tower and help me with them." Thal'ena leaned closer to her, placing a hand on her leg. "We haven't had much time to talk since you came back, I have missed your presence."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at her. "The last time we properly spoke, I was forgiving you for trying to mind control me into loving you so I was distracted from Viraleth."

Thal'ena removed her hand from Victoria's knee. "I thought you would have forgotten that." She admitted, looking back to the arena and watching Sylvanas and Athrodar clash swords once more. "I suppose flirting is off the cards then, since you're still holding that against me."

"Only if it doesn't come with an end game." Victoria told her, watching the Royal Magister begin to smile. "If you're just flirting for the sake of flirting, I'm not interested."

Thal'ena raised an eyebrow at her, keeping the smile on her face. "Oh, so you're saying you won't object to the flirting if there's a chance I can take you to bed?"

"Exactly that, yes." The Princess whispered to her.

"I don't know what happened to you those three years you were away." Thal'ena said, placing her hand on Victoria's knee again. "But I think I like it."

"Enough!" Elaria yelled, walking over to both Sylvanas and Athrodar and stopping in the middle of them. "Clearly you're both equally skilled... Or equally shit. Either way, I think I can work with what you've got."

"Why did we need to do this anyway?" Athrodar asked, looking over to Sylvanas who nodded her head in agreement. "You've worked alongside me for years, if Sylvanas can keep up with me, as well as blocking most if not all of my attacks, you know how good we are."

"Yeah, I know." Elaria said, smirking at her King and friend. "I only asked you to fight each other so I can begin to plan what we're going to do."

"And have you got a plan?" Sylvanas asked, hoping she did.

"I do not." Elaria admitted. "But it was fun watching you two spar, so... continue."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, looking over to Athrodar who shrugged his shoulders. "Are you sure she's the best instructor?"

"No, but we've worked together for years, so I was hoping she could be of use." Athrodar looked over to Elaria who continued to smirk at them. "Turns out I was wrong."

"I don't see any fighting going on, I told you to spar."

Athrodar could see Elaria was annoying his Queen, placing a hand on Sylvanas' arm and smiling at her. "Let's just do as she says." He whispered to her. "Whatever you may think, we are improving, even if it doesn't look like it." He kissed her on the cheek, making her smile in return. "And who knows, maybe you'll prove to me that you are better, because I don't see it."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a challenge?" She asked, grinning when he took two steps back. "Very well, you're on."

* * *

"How was your time in Windrunner Village, little one?" Thalina asked, hugging her daughter tightly.

"It was fun! Snow has gotten really big and Alleria looks a lot like Sylvanas. At least that's what Victoria was saying, I don't really see it." Tanadia looked over to Illana who was holding onto Alleria whilst Tahnir slept beside Snow who was also sleeping in the middle of the Throne room.

Thalina smiled at Illana who was rocking back and forth, whispering to Alleria who was giggling at her. "They're the best at that age." The Magister said, standing beside Athrodar's mother and looking down at the new Windrunner. "You know, she does look a lot like Sylvanas. I can see what Victoria was saying." She looked up at Illana who smiled at her. "It's the eyes."

"It always is." The Matriarch said, looking back down at Alleria. "She has been the most well behaved out of the three I have had to look after. Athrodar was the worst by far, Tahnir a close second, though he didn't cry as much as his father did." She stroked Alleria's cheek with her index finger. "But this one, she cried when she came out of her mother, as they all do, then has barely made a sound since. She giggles a lot, but not much in terms of being upset."

"Tanadia was definately well behaved, but maybe not that much." Thalina and Illana looked over to the Princess who was staring at the throne, the Magister feeling a little sorry for her. "She may never know what it's like to sit on them as a Queen." She whispered to the Sunblade Matriarch.

"Neither will the other two." Illana told her. "If what Athrodar says is true, they're grooming Victoria into the role of Queen so she can take up the mantle once they're tired of ruling." She looked back down at Alleria who yawned in her arms. "That's if she doesn't turn it down. She may want to just be a ranger her whole life, not a Queen, which means Tahnir or Alleria will be groomed next for the position."

"Not Tanadia? She's Athrodar's first born." Thalina told her.

"But not Sylvanas'. She is the leader not him, he's the King but not the one they all come to. Sylvanas leads them and she will decide who becomes her heir should Victoria not want it." Illana glanced over to Thalina who was quickly understanding that her daughter wouldn't be Queen. "But who knows, if she feels Tanadia will make the better ruler, she might favour her more. But that's a long shot, since she's not related to Sylvanas."

"I know.. I know.. It's.." Thalina sighed, looking over to her daughter. "It would be great to see her on the throne."

Illana laughed lightly, nodding her head in agreement. "She probably would make a great Queen. She is has a gentle heart that would win her people over within days, but maybe not so much when it comes to war."

"Hopefully there won't be many more wars." Thalina said, looking down at Alleria who fell asleep in Illana's arms. "I think this one needs to be put to bed." She whispered, smiling at the baby. "Do you mind if I take her?"

Illana shook her head. "Not at all. Liadrin set up a cot in the Royal Chambers for her, you can put her there." She handed Alleria over to Thalina who smiled down at the little Princess, watching her sleep peacefully. "I'll keep Tanadia company until you return."

Thalina thanked the Sunblade Matriarch before taking the new member of the Royal Family to her cot, placing her down and watching her sleep before feeling a wave of sadness wash over her. "You could have been mine..." She whispered, sitting on the nearby bed whilst keeping her focus on Alleria. "If things went my way and he didn't die in the Eastern Plaguelands, we could have had more than just Tanadia."

The Magister sniffed and wiped her eyes, smiling at the sleeping Alleria. "But that life has long gone now and I can't do anything to change it. I will however be close by if ever you need help, whether it's boys or what to wear." She laughed lightly, blinking hard to stop herself from crying. "I am your aunty Thalina by the way, mother of Tanadia who I can see being a big part of your life. My door is always open to you little one, even if you don't know it yet."

Thalina stayed in that room for close to an hour before she was interrupted by Illana who was coming to check on the baby. "Oh, you're still here." She said softly, making her way over to the Magister and sitting beside her. "It's hard to leave her, isn't it?"

"It is." Thalina told her, leaning on Illana's arm and sighing. "I know I've got Tanadia, and I love her more than life itself, but I would have liked to have one or two more with Athrodar before he joined the Forsaken.."

Illana kissed the top of her head, always treating Thalina like the daughter she never had and comforting her in this moment when she knew she was feeling down. "Don't worry, I'll try my best over the next few years to get them to come to you with problems before anyone else if their parents are busy." Illana smiled at her when Thalina looked up to her. "Just make sure you leave a lasting impression on them, make you their favourite aunt."

Thalina hugged the Sunblade Matriarch tightly. "Thank you. I should get back to my daughter, the last week or so without her has been hard and I want to spend time with her."

* * *

Viraleth climbed up to the helm of the flag ship, looking around at the twenty or so ships around them and glancing over to Seliana who stood at the wheel. "Where do you think we are?" The Ranger-General asked, seeing nothing but ocean. "Near Booty Bay?"

"I believe so." Seliana looked over to the Ranger-General who was looking out at the ocean once more. "Do you think we will find anything?"

"I can't say. If we do find this supposed new land, I hope the people are friendly. We don't have the numbers to make a foothold and hold it if they are all hostile." Viraleth walked over to the side of the helm, looking down at the water and watching some fish swim beside the flag ship. "And if they are hostile, I hope everyone else finds us in time. Orgrimmar, Darnassus and Silvermoon have fleets that should be getting ready to look for this land."

"And if we find this new land and the people are friendly?" Seliana now asked, wanting to know the plan. "Do we explore or do we communicate with them and set up an embassy before connecting a portal to Stormwind?"

Viraleth tapped her finger on the side of the ship, thinking about the question. "If they are friendly, we will explore the land and find a place to settle down. Then we will communicate with the beings who live there and work on making a portal to Stormwind."

"We just have to find it first." Seliana told her.

"Yes we do." Viraleth agreed.

* * *

Athrodar hissed when Sylvanas touched the bruise on his arm, pulling it away from her. "Oh stop being such a big baby." The Queen said, smiling when he flinched as she touched it again. "If you just went to the healers like I said, this wouldn't be as bad as it is."

"It's just a bruise, I don't need to go to the healers." Athrodar told her.

"Oh? So it's just a bruise." Sylvanas said, poking his arm and hearing him his and pull his arm away again, smirking at her husband. "If it's 'just a bruise', why are you reacting like this?"

"Because you keep poking it." Athrodar said, covering his arm with his hand and looking over to the harbour in the distance. "How long do you think it will take them to find it?"

Sylvanas hugged his arm, kissing the bruise when he removed his hand and resting her head on his shoulder, looking down at the harbour and the bustling market that was in full swing today. "It all depends on where it is and how many fleets are searching." She told him softly, kissing him bruise once more. "I can take you to a healer, if you'd like."

Athrodar rolled his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?

"Well I did beat you in those duels four times against your one." She said, grinning in triumph when he looked down at her. "After all, I am the better fighter."

"Yeah, yeah okay, fine. You are the better fighter." He kissed the top of her head, looking back down at the harbour and towards the market set up by foriegn traders. "Though I almost had you every time."

Sylvanas chuckled, shaking her head at his need to sound better than her. "Sure... You almost had me." She heard him sigh and wrapped her arms around in him a tight grip. "Look, if it means anything, you are the better lover out of the two of us. When it comes to the bedroom, you win every time."

"Yes, because that means a lot." Athrodar muttered.

Sylvanas kissed his cheek. "Believe me, it means more than you know. I could be married to the best fighter in the world, but if he doesn't satisfy me in bed, it's a boring relationship." She kissed his cheek again, turning his head with her hand and placing a third kiss on his lips. "I might be the better fighter," she began, placing a hand on his mouth to stop him from arguing, "but you are the better lover that keeps his Queen _very_ satisfied. Along with loving you deeply, that is one of the reasons I am keeping you around."

Athrodar pressed his head against hers, chuckling at what she just said. "I love you too." He whispered, giving her a long kiss on the lips and feeling his Queen place her hands on either side of his face to keep him there. "Now, where did we leave our daughter?" He asked when they pulled away. "I haven't seen her since she stopped by to see our training for a few minutes."

Sylvanas frowned at him, finding she now had the same question on her mind. "I don't know."

Whilst they were still standing near the harbour, Victoria placed her hands on Thal'ena's head between her legs and let out a long, loud moan as an orgasm burst through her body, hearing the Royal Magister chuckle before sliding up her body and kissing her on the lips, tasting her own love juices on the tongue of her lover. "Fuck..." Victoria panted, trying to catch her breath and placing a hand over her forehead. "I forgot how good you were at that."

Thal'ena chuckled, kissing her Princess again and licking the juices off her lips. "I have to say, my Lady. I think I am addicted to you. I couldn't get enough and had to force myself to stop licking you when you cried out... for the fourth time."

Victoria kissed her again, flipping the Royal Magister over so she was the one on her back and making a trail of kisses down to neck and onto her chest. "It's my turn to make you cry out." She whispered, looking up at Thal'ena and watching her bite her bottom lip as she lightly chewed on her nipple. "And I want you to cry out _my_ name, or just scream 'Princess'. I am not fussed."

Thal'ena nodded her head profusely, letting out a small moan when Victoria's tongue buried itself between her legs and sent a quick shock through her body. "Oh, my Lady... I think I will be screaming out Princess a lot more than your name. It sounds a lot hotter to scream that when you're eating me."

Victoria chuckled before burying her tongue further into the Royal Magister, making her arch her back already and knowing she was going to have a lot of fun with her.


	54. Chapter 54

**A Queen's Birthday**

"So, you know how you said you didn't want anything for your birthday."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at her King, trying to see what he was hiding behind his back. "What did you do?"

Athrodar smiled at her, moving when she moved and keeping his present hidden behind him. "Nothing too extravagant." He told her, slowly moving his present into her view and watching her take the gift off him instantly and beginning to tear the wrapping off. "For someone who didn't want a gift, you are rather eager to see what it is."

Sylvanas tore some more of the wrapping off with her teeth, going at it like a wild animal before being left with just a box. "What can I say? I like gifts." Slowly opening the box, she glanced up to Athrodar who had a smile on his face and closing the box before she found out what it was. "What did you get me?"

"Just open it and find out." He said, stepping behind her and hugging her around her abdomen. "I promise you, you will love it." He whispered in her ear.

Slowly opening the box, Sylvanas took a quick peek inside and widened her eyes, letting out a gasp and closing the box. "You shouldn't have..."

"Did I do good?" Athrodar asked, kissing her cheek.

Sylvanas opened the box and took out one of the two elven long knives inside, stroking her hand over the sapphire encrusted pummel before moving it down to the golden leather grip and across the golden hilt before brushing a finger across the Thalassian engravings on the blade, reading them in her mind and smiling brightly. "Family." She looked over to the other one and smiled brighter. "Pain."

"The two things you love the most." Athrodar whispered to her, kissing her cheek and reaching into his pocket to pull out a second gift. "This is also for you."

Sylvanas looked down at the box in his hand and raised an eyebrow at it. "Another one? What happened to me wanting nothing on my birthday."

Athrodar chuckled when she took it off him. "I don't see you putting up much of a fight."

Sylvanas shushed him and opened the smaller box, taking out the two earrings inside and turning to face her King, placing them on her ears but not wearing them. "First of all, I love them. Second of all, do they match everything else I am currently wearing?"

Athrodar looked up and down his Queen, smirking when he remembered she was wearing nothing but a sheer black nightie that showed him everything she had to offer. "No, but I do love what you are wearing."

Sylvanas giggled, walking into his embrace and handing him the earrings. "Put them on for me."

"After this." He whispered, handing her the final present. "Last one, I promise."

"How much have you spent on me?" She asked, looking at the last present in his hands.

"Not as much as you think." He told her, watching her take it off him and begin to open it. "It's not as extravagant as the last two, but I think it will have the same impact."

Sylvanas unwrapped the present and found yet another box, glancing up at her King and seeing the same smile on his face that he always wore when they were close, a smile that showed how much he admired her, that he would always care for her. Taking the lid off the box, she was left with the present and a lump in her throat. "Athrodar... this is..."

"Perfect?" He asked, watching her take the present out the box and kissing her on the cheek. "It's so you can always see them. I had a little help from Sera and Thal'ena, but it should be exactly what I wanted."

Sylvanas' eyes began to water as she looked at the picture in her hands, being magically enhanced so it was playing out the events of that day. "It was when we were at the beach, just our family."

"Sera took the picture and gave it to Thal'ena who made it move." Athrodar kissed her cheek once more, holding onto her tightly. "Happy Birthday, my Queen."

"You are too kind to me." Sylvanas whispered, turning to face her King and passionately kissing him. "I told you I didn't want anything for my birthday and yet you've given me three perfect gifts." She hugged him tightly, pressing her ear against his chest and listening to his heart beat, placing her hand on her chest and feeling her heart sync with his, making both their hearts beat at the same time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Athrodar whispered to her, kissing the top of her head and feeling her heart beat to the same rhythm as his when he hugged her. "You're doing it again."

"Shh.. I like doing this. I feel closer to you when our hearts are beating in unison."

Athrodar chuckled lightly, kissing the top of her head again. "I don't know how you do it, but I can understand the reasoning."

"All elves can do it, my love. I'm just surprised you don't know how." Sylvanas closed her eyes and focused on only his heart beat, drowning out all other distraction as the one sound that can put her at ease invaded her mind and took over her body for the next few minutes.

Athrodar took this time to hold his Queen as she listened to his heart, closing his eyes and just enjoying the closeness for as long as he could before they were interrupted.

Though he hoped that wouldn't happen for hours, seeing as it was his Queen's Birthday, a day only those close to her were aware of and knew it was one day for them both to be alone.

* * *

Victoria sat on her mother's throne, listening to several citizens of Stormwind argue over some petty market thing or something. She wasn't paying much attention to them as her attention was on Snow who was licking his paw before cleaning behind his ears with the same paw. That was until she heard threats being made to each other that sounded closer to death threats than the occasional 'my store will crush your store' threats. "Hey, there will be no killing." She told them, looking at the two families fighting in front of her.

"Where is the Queen? I came here to speak to her about this." One of the families said, demanding to see Victoria's mother shortly after.

"She is not here right now, instead you have me, her daughter. So whatever it is you have to say to her, you can say it to the Princess." Victoria didn't want to be here at the start of the day, now she hated that she was here and had to deal with this. "Well?"

"I... I.." One of them stuttered.

"He stole our spot where we have been selling our goods for years." The other one said, glaring at the rival family member. "It has been in my family for three generations!"

Victoria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose at how petty this sounded. "Just give his family the spot back. If it's been in his family for three generations, it's his by right."

"But Princess, we got to it fair and square."

"Just... give it back, find a different location and move on from this." Victoria told them, standing up from the throne and walking over to the family that lost their spot. "If it's not back in your control by tomorrow, come back here without starting a fight."

The victim bowed his head. "Thank you, my Lady."

Watching them be escorted out Stormwind Keep by guards, Victoria sat back down on the throne and rubbed her temple. "Why do I miss being away from this city already?" She asked, glancing over to Sera who had a smile on her face.

"Because of the freedom." The Night Elf said. "You didn't have to worry about anyone else but yourself and Snow." Her gaze fell to the Nightsaber who had finished cleaning himself and was now sleeping next to the throne.

"It was easier with just the two us." Victoria told her, looking down at Snow and running a hand through his fur. "We would hunt for food, he would try to eat it before I could get my share but always stopped just before we got to camp." She smiled and scratched behind Snow's ear. "_Isn't that right, baby? You would always try to steal the food before we even returned to camp._"

Sera smiled when Snow let out a low roar, stepping in front of the Princess and looking down at her. "Do your parents know you have been sneaking around behind their back, sleeping with their advisors and Generals?"

Victoria widened her eyes at her Captain, both in shock of her knowing what she had been doing and that should we even bring such a subject up. "How did you..?"

"I am your Captain and your friend, Victoria." She made sure to use her name and not her title, making sure Victoria knew she was serious. "And I am concerned for you. I know you are trying to find what your parents have, but is sleeping around with everyone the best way to go about it?"

Victoria sighed and sunk down on the throne. "No..." She muttered, looking back down at Snow. "It's just.. Viraleth has been called away on an important mission and I have been on my own for three years. I needed some release from these urges and Thal'ena has been the closest outlet."

"How do you know she isn't taking advantage of that?" Sera asked, watching the Princess look away and think about what she just said. "You need someone who will take care of you if you get any more of these urges."

Victoria looked up at Sera and raised an eyebrow at her Captain. "Are you suggesting that I come to you?"

"I uh... N-no." Sera rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from the Princess who smirked at her. "Maybe... I just.. I worry about you and I am tasked with protecting you. Something I am finding difficult when you're sneaking around and sleeping with my sisters and your parent's advisors."

Victoria knew she was right, she was making life difficult for her friend and Captain by deliberately avoiding her and sleeping with whoever she could get her hands on. "You're right... I'll come to you in the future if I ever get those urges again, okay?"

Sera smiled at her, bowing her head to her Princess. "Thank you, my Lady. But you really don't have to come to me, I'm sure I can find someone else who can help."

Victoria shook her head and stood up off the throne. "Too late, you've made my mind up for me." She gently pat the Night Elf on the arm and smiled at her. "Thank you for this. I'll probably be by in the next few days."

Sera watched Victoria leave the Keep, being followed by Snow and sighing to herself. "What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

"Are you sure we're not needed?" Sylvanas asked, rubbing her nose against Alleria's who giggled in return. "We still have a city to run."

Athrodar just smiled, looking at Tahnir who he was carrying in one arm and watching him hold up the raptor plushie Victoria got him the day of his birth. "Everyone knows you will be busy today, so no we are not needed."

Sylvanas frowned at him. "So you just told everyone that we're busy?"

"I did." Athrodar admitted, placing Tahnir down when he asked to get down, walking with him through the Park district that they were wandering through. "Now, since we are here with you wearing my gifts, even the knives which I told you weren't needed, I thought we could spend most if not the rest of the day here with our family."

Sylvanas watched Tahnir run off to the druids, being picked up by one of the trainee's and sat down with the rest of the class that was being taught today. Normally they wouldn't allow non druids to join in, but this was their Prince and someone they were visited by regularly over the last few months whenever the Royal Family came to the Park. "I think I can spend a few hours here." She looked around for one person in particular, becoming disappointed when she couldn't see them. "I see Victoria has disappeared again."

Athrodar stepped towards his Queen and kissed her lightly, stroking the top of his daughter's head and smiling down at her. "She will be here soon, I promise. I told her to meet us in the Park midday. She told me she would be here as she hasn't visited it since it was built."

Sylvanas closed her eyes when Athrodar kissed her again, looking over to Tahnir when she opened them again and smiling when one of the druids took him away from the class and let him ride on the back of another druid who transformed into a bear. "He loves it here."

Athrodar looked over to his son who was riding on the back of the druid and smiling too. "Can you blame him? They love having him around. Someone who they can practice their spells on as well as entertaining him."

Sylvanas leaned back into Athrodar when he hugged her, keeping hold of Alleria in her arms and closing her eyes when she felt him kiss the top of her head. "As long as they don't use any spells on him that could hurt him, I don't mind them practicing spells with him."

Hearing him giggle, Athrodar smiled and laughed. "He seems to be enjoying his ride." He said, watching his son hug the back of the bear formed druid he sat on. "He's going to ask to keep him as a pet, isn't he?"

Sylvanas chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. "He will. How do we tell him that it's still a person, not a pet?"

"I'm sure he'll figure it out." Athrodar began to pull his Queen away from the druids and towards the one part of the Park that was closed for everyone else, save for the Royal Family and their closest friends. "Come with me. I have been informed they've changed our area since the last time we were there."

"As long as I get my hammock, I don't care." Sylvanas told him, moving towards it quicker than Athrodar. "I have been asking for one since it was built."

"I'm sure it's there." Athrodar told her, following his Queen and occasionally glancing back to Tahnir who was too distracted by the group of druids surrounding him in their animal forms, bowing down to their Prince and keeping him entertained.

By the time they reached their private area of the Park, Athrodar saw his Queen make her way to the hammock that had been set up, something Athrodar made sure was there on their next visit and watching her climb onto it, laying down with Alleria held closely to her chest, swinging side to side slowly. "Good luck getting me out of this." She told him, closing her eyes and feeling Athrodar take their daughter off her. "What are you doing?" She asked when she couldn't feel her daughter laying on her anymore.

"You look like you are going to sleep, so I am taking this one off you so you don't drop her." Athrodar began to bounce up at down, swaying from side to side and kissing the top of his daughter's head, watching her yawn in his arms. "And it looks like this one is going to sleep too, so how about I do you a favour and let the two of you sleep whilst I keep an eye out for Victoria."

Sylvanas watched him sit down on a nearby bench, still swaying back and forth slowly on the hammock and keeping her eyes on her King who was holding onto their daughter who began to fall asleep on him. "How have you been sleeping?" She asked him when he got comfortable. "I haven't felt you wake up in the middle of the night this week."

Athrodar smiled at her concern, looking over to her. "I have been sleeping perfectly. What you told me has put me at ease. My destiny is what I make it, it's not written yet."

"Good." Sylvanas muttered, closing her eyes and swinging back and forth once more on the hammock. "Don't leave me alone on this forever, my love. When Victoria gets here, hand her Alleria and climb onto this with me."

Athrodar chuckled, looking down at his daughter who fell asleep on him. "Will do."

Close to ten minutes passed by with Athrodar being the only one awake out of the three of them, that was until Victoria was pointed towards them and sat down beside her father. "So my brother is riding druids whilst my parents and sister are sleeping in a secluded part of the Park."

"I wasn't sleeping." Athrodar told her, handing Victoria her sister when she held out her arms. "I will be sleeping now though, since your mother insists on watching over me when I do."

Victoria smiled down at her sleeping sister in her arms, glancing over to Athrodar who climbed onto the hammock behind Sylvanas who smiled and snuggled back into him. "And if by magic, our mother has returned to her favourite place." The Princess muttered, smiling when she saw Athrodar kiss her cheek. "In the loving arms of our father."

The Princess looked back down at her sister, stroking her cheek lightly with the back of her index finger and falling in love with her baby sister. "You're so peaceful. Are you sure you're a part of this family?" She smiled when Snow slowly made his way towards her, watching him sniff Alleria before laying down in front of her, knowing he was trying to get used to both her scent and her presence. "This one is going to protect you. His name is Snow and he will make sure you are safe for as long as he can. He's mine but he will protect this family as if he was all of ours."

Victoria looked over to the trees in front of her, blinking slowly. "And I'm talking to a baby who has no idea what I'm saying." She closed her eyes and laid back, keeping sat up whilst her sister slept on her, feeling Tahnir tug on her leg when he just appeared out of no where. "And here's you big brother." She took hold of his hand and dragged him up onto the bench, feeling him lean on her as he yawned and closed his eyes. "Looks like we are a very tired family today."

Moving an arm around her brother, Victoria pulled Tahnir in close and hugged him whilst he began to fall asleep, looking over to her parents who were already lights out and shaking her head. "Somehow I have become the parent of this family." She watched her parents sleep peacefully on the hammock, feeling that sting of jealousy she so often felt when she saw them look happy together. "But I suppose it gives them time to be alone. And I can't be angry at them for that."

When Sylvanas and Athrodar woke up a few hours later, it was Victoria this time who slept whilst they were awake, making the Queen laugh lightly when she saw her. "They look so cute together." She whispered, watching Tahnir sleep in Victoria's arms whilst Alleria slept in the portable cot the Princess brought with her, Snow rounding up the four of them by sleeping on the floor in between the cot and the bench Victoria was sleeping on. "I don't want to disturb them."

Athrodar looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was starting to set as the normally clear blue skies turned orange and pink, holding his Queen closer and kissing her behind her ear. "They will wake up soon whether they want to or not. Though I should really get Alleria back into the Keep."

Sylvanas frowned, turning around to face him. "Why? She's fine here with us."

"Because what I have planned will wake her and she will cry. I don't want that to distract you, now stay here whilst I take her back." Athrodar kissed her behind the ear once more, smiling when she continued to frown at him. "Don't worry, you will love it."

"You sound like you have a surprise planned. You know how much I hate those."

Athrodar picked up his daughter, predictably making her cry as she was disturbed from her sleep and waking up Tahnir and Victoria in the meantime. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie." He began to bounce her up and down to try and calm her. "I'm sorry for waking you, I just need to take you back home so you can sleep properly."

Sylvanas sat up and stretched, watching Victoria do the same and making her way over to the her and Tahnir who rubbed his eyes. "Tell me you know what he has planned." She whispered to her daughter, watching her shake her head and cursing under her breath. "He has given me too much already. I didn't want this day to be any different than the rest."

"But mom, it's your birthday." Victoria told her, taking hold of her hand. "You're two hundred and seventy and you don't look a day over one fifty. If I was you, I'd celebrate every decade if I looked like you do now." She smiled at her mother. "Especially if someone seventy-seven years younger than you worships the very ground you walk on."

Sylvanas smiled, patting the top of her daughter's hand. "He is seventy-seven years younger than me, isn't he? I never thought about it before. I guess I was just so damn persuasive into getting him to love me. A young buck to satisfy my every need, one that never seems to get tired." She began to laugh when Victoria did, picking up Tahnir and placing him on her lap. "I suppose I could go easier on him today. He just wants to make me happy and that's all he ever wants to do." She looked down at her son when he took hold of her finger, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair with her free hand. "I think I have hit a state of permenant happiness though, especially with this little one in our lives now, along with Alleria. Anything else is just a bonus."

"Like those earrings?" Victoria asked, only just noticing them. "They are definately new. He went out of his way to get them too by the looks of it, they're too special to be store purchased." She leaned closer to her mother and looked at them closely. "He must have put in a request to get them made."

"Same with these I think." Sylvanas said, unsheathing and handing Victoria one of her knives. "Part of a set too, but they are too detailed to be store bought. They go with everything as well, my earrings, necklace, armour. I think he is running out of things to make my outfit match." She joked, looking down at the same outfit she was wearing now. "Blue and gold, just like my Ranger-General uniform. He has gone to some length to base this new set off my old one."

"Well you look beautiful as ever, mom." Victoria told her, leaning her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes. "Two-seventy years old, looking like you're one-fifty and, to describe him by your words, a young buck to satisfy your every need. I am jealous of you."

"Don't be jealous, little one. You have the whole world at your fingertips and centuries of time to explore every last corner of it. At your age, you don't want what we have, not really. You have plenty of time for a family in the future, for now I would live my life however I want to." Sylvanas smiled, resting her head on her daughter's and closing her eyes too, whispering to her. "Especially if it's sleeping with your parent's advisors."

"How did you know?" Victoria asked, keeping her voice low.

"I am your mother, but most of all I am the Queen. I know everything that goes on in my city." She kissed the top of her head, pulling her into her embrace and under her arm. "I don't care that you are sleeping with my advisors, just try to be more careful about it. I found out within a few hours of Thal'ena taking her back to her room. If the council find out about it, they may not respect you when it's your time to lead."

"I'll try to be more careful next time, mom." Victoria said, watching Tahnir yawn as he was still tired, despite sleeping for a few hours already. "Dad has to be back soon with his surprise, or Tahnir might sleep through it."

"Something tells me he is already setting up the surprise." Sylvanas told her, looking up at the sky that was getting darker by the minute. "The moment the skies turn black, I bet it will begin."

The three of them sat in the same place until their surroundings were completely black, waiting for Athrodar to come back and thinking he did when a pair of footsteps belonging to a guard stopped nearby. "My Lady." The guard said, watching Sylvanas and Victoria stand up with Tahnir being carried by his mother. "Athrodar has requested you come with me."

Sylvanas moved Tahnir up until he sat on her hip, looking over to Victoria and nodding at her. "Let's see what he has planned."

They followed the guard through the Park and towards the Keep, Sylvanas looking around the city whilst they walked and finding it to be emptier than normal. "The city is quiet today." She whispered to Victoria, looking at Tahnir who yawned and leaned forward to rest his head on his mother's shoulder. "Do you want to go to bed, little one?" She asked him, smiling when he nodded slowly. "Okay, baby. When we get home, I will put you to bed." She kissed him on the cheek, tilting her head a little until it was pressed against her son's, still following the guard.

Once they reached Stormwind Keep, Sylvanas told the guard to wait there whilst she put Tahnir to bed, kissing her son on the forehead and staying sat down on his bed until he drifted off to sleep, stroking his hair before leaving him alone, looking back at him one more time and smiling before closing his door and making her way back to the guard. "Okay, let's go."

The guard led them to the throne room, then to the council room and opening the door to behold the King standing in the middle of the candlelit room, opening his arms out and hugging his Queen when she walked into his embrace. "Happy Birthday, my Queen." He whispered, kissing her cheek and closing his eyes when she hugged him tightly. "This is my last gift to you."

Victoria couldn't help but smile, wiping her eyes when she began to tear up at how much effort had been put into this, thinking there was at least two hundred candles around the room, then realised he probably put up a candle for every year she has been around. "Dad.. this is beautiful."

Athrodar beckoned over his daughter, hugging her too and kissing the top of her head. "I love you both and I am lucky to have two amazing, beautiful women in my life, my wife and my daughter."

Sylvanas looked around the room, staying in her lover's embrace and looking at all the candles, only just noticing the table in the middle of the room that could fit three. "So what is this?" She asked, looking up at Athrodar.

"Victoria and I have been planning this for a few days and, if she has stuck to her word, she hasn't told you what we are doing here." He looked down at Victoria who shook her head. "Good."

"We haven't been alone, just the three of us." Victoria said, taking hold of her mother's hand and walking her to the table. "So we have planned to spend the next hour alone, just the three of us, having dinner or whatever it is you want. Uninterrupted."

Sylvanas smiled and hugged her daughter tightly, kissing her on the temple. "Somehow, after being gifted three perfect gifts this morning, you two have outdone yourself and given me the best gift of all. Time alone with the two most important people in my life."

Athrodar pulled a chair out for his Queen, kissing her lightly on the lips when she sat down and looked up at him. "I love you." He whispered before moving to sit down on the chair opposite her. Once Victoria sat down on the final chair, he looked over to her too. "And I love you as well."

Both mother and daughter said their love for each other too before being interrupted by the first meal of many for the night, rounding off an almost perfect day for the Queen. Once the hour alone was up, she had only just realised they had gone the whole day, her birthday, without even having sex. Atleast, that was until she was alone with her King and laying in bed beside him. "We went the whole day without doing anything sexual, did you know that?" She asked, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"I know. I was saving it for now." He told her, seeing her raised eyebrow as the last expression on her face before he went under the covers for the next thirty minutes, making sure to please his Queen in every way until she was too exhausted to do the same back. After all, this was her day and he wanted to make sure it was the best day all year for her.


	55. Chapter 55

**Distractions**

A week had passed since Viraleth had gone out to find this new land and Athrodar had been busy with his training, something he was finding less joy in as the days rolled by.

"Chin up, I'm sure you'll beat me soon." Sylvanas said to him, grinning and standing over him in triumph of her fifth win that day.

"You're getting too much pleasure out of knocking me on my ass." Athrodar commented, standing up and brushing the dirt off his leggings. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you only come here to do just that."

Sylvanas placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him lightly. "Perhaps I do." She purred. "But you always put up a good fight."

Elaria cleared her throat, standing beside the two of them. "What did I say about no kissing?"

Sylvanas stroked Athrodar's cheek, kissing him again just to toy with Elaria before pulling away from him. "Let's get back to it, see if we can get you that first win of the day."

Victoria sat in the stands, watching her parents duel each other as a way of training, leaning closer to Sera who was by her side. "Dad is struggling today." She whispered to her Captain, watching Athrodar get thrown onto the defensive as Sylvanas launched attack after attack on him. "He has barely got a strike off today."

Sera smiled, watching Sylvanas in awe as she performed at her best. "Your mother is in fantastic form today, I don't think anyone will be able to land a strike on her. It just shows how good Athrodar is to have landed a handful."

Victoria looked up at her Captain and saw how intently she was watching the duel, smiling when she saw a smile rise on her features and knowing she felt the same whenever she saw Sylvanas fighting or leading or doing anything that involves being the Ranger-General she admired growing up. "That feeling you have, that's what made me become a ranger." She told the Night Elf, smiling at her when she looked down at the Princess. "She is who I aspire to become."

"I don't think you could have chosen anyone better to be like." Sera told her, smiling at the Princess. "Youngest Ranger-General in Silvermoon history, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken and Warchief of the Horde." Sera's gaze returned to the duel. "The uniter of Azeroth." She whispered.

Thal'ena sat down on the opposite side of the Princess, chuckling lightly as Sylvanas hit Athrodar twice with her swords and almost getting a third hit off but missed as the King ducked under it. "Is he still struggling against her?"

"He is." Sera said, looking over to the Royal Magister. "I don't know if he's distracted or Sylvanas is just on it today, but he has yet to land more than five hits each fight."

Thal'ena looked over to the man she tried so hard to impress and seduce when they were both under the Scourge banner, frowning at his lack of sharpness against the former Banshee Queen. "Something is definately on his mind. Even during a tough fight, he would give his enemy a good battle, but this?" She shook her head. "Something definately isn't sitting well with him."

This was also something Elaria was picking up on, frowning at her King and close friend as he was uncharacteristically perfoming poorly. "Take five." She said, just before Sylvanas was about to land another blow on him, stepping towards Athrodar and placing a hand on his arm. "A word?"

Athrodar nodded to Sylvanas who nodded back to him before making her way to her daughter, leaving her husband alone with Elaria. "What is it?"

"You're not yourself today. Actually, you've not been yourself all week." Elaria frowned at him, watching him look away as he knew she was telling the truth. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is on my mind and I am myself." Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas who was handed a water pouch to drink from. "She is just in much better form than I am."

"Yeah... No." Elaria tapped the top of Athrodar's head with the hilt of her training sword. "Something is going on up here that is distracting you. Clear your mind and you will be a lot more even against her."

"My head is clear, Elaria." Athrodar told her, walking away from the Night Elf.

"Do you want me to train you or not?" She asked in a raised voice that made everyone look over to them. "Because if you're going to argue with me, I can just pack up my things and leave. This arena at least, I still would like to keep the room in Stormwind Keep."

"No, don't leave." Sylvanas said, making her way over to them. "What's going on? Why are you threatening to leave?" She asked the Night Elf, looking over to Athrodar and narrowing her eyes at him. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing." Athrodar told her, looking back to Elaria. "And there is nothing on my mind." He began to walk away and get into position, ready to continue training.

Elaria and Sylvanas looked at each other, the Night Elf nodding her head at the Queen who took her concerns into consideration. "I'll talk to him after." She whispered to the Night Elf, stepping back and getting into position too.

* * *

Viraleth was woken up by the sound of a bell ringing out from the helm of the ship, putting on her tunic and pulling up her leggings, opening up the cabin door as soon as they were pulled up and looking up to the helm of the ship before looking to the front of the ship and seeing a huge cloud of mist getting closer. "Seliana, are you planning to go through that?" She asked, climbing up to the helm of the ship.

"It couldn't hurt. I just hope there's not a thousand rocks between us and the other side of that mist cloud." Sylvanas' Royal Captain looked over to her Ranger-General who turned her attention to the mist cloud once more. "This could be the new land."

"It could be..." Viraleth muttered, slowly gripping onto the hilt of her sword by her waist. "We may miss it though if this mist continues to block our vision."

They ventured into the cloud of mist, all of their visions becoming obscured greatly and only seeing what was a few yards in front of them. As the rest of the fleet joined the flagship into the mist, the whole fleet grew silent, only hearing the sound of the sea below them. "It's eerie." One of the rangers muttered, looking over to the Ranger-General. "I hope we find that new land quickly if it's in this mist."

"I hope so too, sister." Viraleth told her, straining her eyes a little just to see in front of her. "I don't want to be in this mist for too long."

One of the ships took the lead of the fleet, scouting out ahead of the flagship to either try and find the way out of this mist, or to find the new land. Either one of them would be a win for Viraleth as she would get through this without losing any ships. It was just trying to get through this. "Follow that ship." She told Seliana, standing beside the Captain who turned the ship and began to follow the leading one of their fleet. "Don't get too close. I don't want to share the same fate as that one if it's bad."

Turning her attention to the mages on the flagship, Viraleth called for them to come to the helm. "I need you to see if you can do anything about this mist." She asked them, setting them on the task of finding a way to clear their vision. "We can't sail all the way through this without trying to clear our vision. Use whatever you need, do whatever you can. I just need to get our vision back."

"We will do all we can, Ranger-General." One of them said, setting individual tasks to his mages before trying to clear the mist with them.

Seliana watched the mages working on clearing the mist, using fire to clear their vision but watching the mist take over once more. "It's working, for about ten seconds and then it's back to nothing." She told Viraleth, watching her nod her head.

"I know." She turned to the first mate who saluted her. "Light the torches, it should clear the whole deck and hopefully some few feet in front of the ship."

"Right away, Ranger-General." They said, ordering the crewmates to light the torches and the beacon at the front of the ship.

"Now let's hope the new land is here. I don't want to be on the sea any longer than we need to be." Viraleth said, glancing over to Seliana who nodded in agreement.

"I hope so too." The Royal Captain said.

* * *

"You know, Elaria's concern is one I share."

Athrodar sighed, looking away from his Queen who placed a hand on his arm. "There's no reason to be concerned." He told her, walking out of the throne room.

"Don't you walk away from me." Sylvanas told him, her tone showing the anger she felt at the action. "This conversation hasn't finished."

Athrodar froze in position just at the edge of the throne room. His Queen was angry and he knew this meant he had to calm her down. "Okay, I'm sorry." He turned around slowly to face her. "But there is no reason to be concerned, I am fine and there is nothing on my mind."

"Then why does your Captain think there is?" She asked, not moving from her throne. "You know our Captains are chosen to not only lead our Royal Rangers, but because they are the one person who know what is going on in our heads, who we can talk to if neither one of us are near."

"I know..." Athrodar muttered, lowering his head when he knew she was right.

Sylvanas began to stand up from her throne though not moving away from it. "So when your Captain tells me something is wrong with you, I believe her."

"Perhaps there is... something." Athrodar told her, albeit quietly.

There was a sigh, it was quiet but Athrodar heard it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because look how far we've come. I just want you to be happy, I don't want anything to upset you anymore." Athrodar took a few steps towards his Queen, though there was still a significant distance between them. "I thought if I kept distracted, I would be fine. Turns out I have been living with too many people who know me."

"What is it?" Sylvanas asked, stepping towards him and placing a hand on his chest. "Are the nightmares back?"

"Not exactly, no." Athrodar told her, placing a hand over hers that remained on his chest. "I have been sleeping perfectly fine, you should know that seeing as you haven't woken up during the night." He took hold of her hand and kissed the top of it. "It's more worry and doubt that has been distracting me. I worry that Viraleth and our fleet have set out to find this new land, found it and were slain by those aberrations I saw. But I also have doubt that if they do find it, will they be able to return?"

"Come here." Sylvanas said softly, moving her arms around Athrodar and feeling him do the same. "You have nothing to worry about. Viraleth is a big girl, she can take care of herself and our fleet. And if they do run into those aberrations, she knows how to survive and will try to find a way to get back to Stormwind with most, if not all of our fleet." She kissed his cheek lightly, both hating and forgiving him about his attempt to hide something from her. "Just talk to me if you're distracted, okay? I can't help you if you keep things from me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Athrodar whispered to his Queen, pulling back a little to look at her. "I will talk to you if something is distracting me."

"That's all I ask." Sylvanas said softly, glancing passed Athrodar when she saw Thalina walking passed them. "Heading out?" She asked, watching the Magister turn to face her.

"I am, my Lady." She said, putting on a smile for the Queen, one that Athrodar couldn't figure out if it was real or not. "Would you like to join me?"

Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar and kissed him lightly. "I would." She replied, patting her King's chest. "Get some rest, take a bath or something. You were beaten an embarrassing amount of times today."

Athrodar rolled his eyes, watching his Queen and the mother of his first leave the Keep. "Why do I have a bad feeling about the two of them being alone?" He asked himself, looking towards the corridor leading to the bath he and Sylvanas used a lot. "I suppose I could have a little rest and relaxation."

Several hours passed by with Athrodar letting every muscle in his body relax as he sat alone in the bath, hearing a couple voices outside every now and then. "I'm too relaxed to be disturbed." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes and laying back.

When two more sets of voices were sound outside, Athrodar kept his eyes closed when the door opened, only to open them at the sound of someone walking into the bath. "What are you doing?"

"I have given her a gift I know she has wanted for years." Sylvanas told him, standing behind Thalina and placing her hands on her shoulders. "You."

Athrodar watched Thalina take off her robe, followed by Sylvanas taking off her ranger attire, both of them stepping towards him but it was the Magister who climbed onto his lap. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at her Queen.

"I'm certain." Sylvanas said, kissing the Magister lightly. "As long as you stick to our agreement, you just have to ask and we can arrange this again." She looked toward Athrodar and smiled at him. "Now you can enjoy him for as long as you want, but I will be getting my enjoyment from him too and from you." She saw the Magister look over to her and opened her mouth to speak, only to place a finger over her lips and shake her head. "It's okay if you've never been with a woman, I will go easy on you."

"What's the agreement?" Athrodar asked, looking Thalina up and down who smiled shyly at him.

"Like I said, she can request to sleep with you when she so wishes, though I have to be involved. Her part of the agreement is that Tanadia, when she comes of age, will be legitimised and becomes the second in line for Stormwind, after Victoria." Sylvanas smiled at Thalina who smiled back at her, kissing her on the lips and holding her there when she felt the Magister relax into it. "If she doesn't want the throne, it will be Tanadia's by birthright."

"And you're okay with having her named as ours?" Athrodar asked the Magister, stroking her cheek.

"I am okay with it." She told him, placing her hands on either side of his face. "We have both agreed that she will still be mine behind the curtains, just known as both of yours by the public." She smiled at him leaning forward until they were seperated by inches. "I will still be her mother, she will still call me her mother. But she will be both of yours legally."

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Thalina who was still inches from kissing Athrodar, resting her head on the Magister's shoulder and looking at Athrodar. "Don't leave her wanting for too long, my love. You have explored this body before," Sylvanas kissed Thalina on the cheek, "I have yet to explore it. But I will allow you to do so first."

Athrodar saw the growing hunger in Thalina's eyes, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear and gazing into her eyes. "I'll ask once more, do you want this?"

Thalina leaned forward and closed down the last few inches between them, kissing Athrodar hard on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling Sylvanas guide him inside the Magister and hearing her moan into his mouth. "I do want this." She purred, hungrily kissing him and rocking her hips to build up the euphoric sensations building between her legs. "I also want you, so badly. I have for so many years now, Athrodar. Even more so when you came back from the dead."

Sylvanas sat beside them, placing a hand on Thalina's cheek and turning her head so she was facing her, hungrily kissing the Magister when she began to get turned on by her cute moans and having Thalina force her tongue down her throat. "I definately want to keep this agreement" Sylvanas eventually said when they broke apart, licking up the trail of saliva between the pair of them before moving in to kiss Athrodar. "Now you can taste both of us at once." She told him before pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Athrodar closed his eyes when the smaller elf on his lap began to tighten around him, forcing him to squirt his seed inside her in a matter of minutes and hearing her scream out his name as she rode out her orgasm. When he opened his eyes to lay them on the either the Magister or his Queen, he found he was alone and began to look around the room. "Hello?" He said, hearing his voice echo and nothing more.

When nobody responded, he stood up and began to walk out the bath, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around his waist before walking to the door and opening it, looking at the guard stationed outside. "Has anyone come in this room whilst I was in here?" When he asked the question, he realised how crazy it sounded.

"No, my King." The guard said, looking confused by the question itself. "Nobody has come in or out since you went in there."

Athrodar nodded his head slowly, walking back into the room. "Okay, thank you." He took the towel off and climbed back into the bath, frowning at what had just happened. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked himself, sitting back down where he had been sitting for what felt like several hours. "If I did, that was one hell of a dream... Though I don't think Sylvanas would approve of it." He began to smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Or perhaps she would, if she's in the mood."

* * *

"She is something special, isn't she?"

Thalina smiled, nodding her head and watching her daughter listen to Liadrin intently as she taught the young priestess. "Liadrin told me she is learning spells she shouldn't even know how to cast at her age." She glanced over to Sylvanas who was also watching the priestess. "She tells me she could have already passed her training if she knew how to cast spells from birth."

Sylvanas smiled a little wider, glancing over to the Magister. "If only that was possible." Placing her hand over Thalina's, she turned to face her completely. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, my Lady. What is it?" Thalina asked, keeping to formalities despite Sylvanas telling her she could call her by her name.

Sylvanas kept the smile on her face, patting the top of the Magister's hand and watching the Magister turn to face her. "First of all, I have told you countless times, you can call me by my name. I'm not forcing you to call me 'my Lady'. Second, I am having trouble with Athrodar this past week and I could use some help."

Thalina stumbled at first, not expecting the Queen and the woman that, in her opinion, stole Athrodar from her, to ask for her help. "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"He has been lying to me and keeping secrets. I confronted him earlier, which is what you walked in on, and he told me what was distracting him, but I can't help but feel like there's more." Sylvanas sighed and looked down at the Magister's hand in hers. "I would like another set of eyes to watch him and hopefully get him to open up about what is troubling him."

Thalina frowned at the Queen, looking down at their hands too. "When I found him after his five years away as an assassin, I found it was difficult for him to open up about anything. I can try to get him to talk to you, my La.. Sylvanas, but I don't know how much use I will be if he doesn't even talk to his own wife."

Sylvanas nodded her head. "I get it. It was worth a shot, thank you for your answer." She looked back towards Tanadia who was trying to copy the spell Liadrin was showing her, smiling a little as the young priestess initiate was showing glimpses of getting the spell correct. "We're friends now, right?" She asked, not looking at the Magister.

Deep down, Thalina wanted to laugh at her, to call her every name under the sun for stealing Athrodar away from her and to tell her to do many things that would probably get her thrown in the Stockades. But she found she couldn't as deep down she felt as if there was some sort of connection between them. When Sylvanas looked over to her after she didn't respond, Thalina nodded her head slowly. "I believe we are, yes. Maybe not best friends, or close friends, but we're not strangers either."

Sylvanas' smile widened a little more, not letting go of Thalina's hand and looking back to Tanadia once more. "Good. Because after everything that has happened, I do want to make peace with you and become friends. If not for the two of us, then for her." She nodded towards the young priestess. "Athrodar loves her, I can see it when they're alone and I can see she loves him too. I want their relationship to grow, I don't want either of them to be torn away from each other and if that means we have to become friends, or at the very least learn to put up with each other, then that's what I will do." She held onto Thalina's hand a little tighter. "I'm hoping you feel the same way."

Thalina nodded. "I do." She smiled when she thought about every time her daughter spoke about Athrodar and how much she enjoyed spending time with her father. "She constantly talks about him whenever she can. I know she loves him and I want her to be happy." Thalina's smiled saddened a little, knowing she was resigning herself to a life of torture as she watches the elf she loves with someone else. Someone she is building a friendship with. "So yes, I think we can be friends, just so she can be with her father."

"Good, thank you." Sylvanas said, looking to the Magister and smiling at her. "If you ever need anything, just ask me. I will do what I can to help you."


	56. Chapter 56

**Through The Mist**

Viraleth narrowed her eyes through the mist, trying to see what was in front of them. "Can you see anything?" She asked, glancing over to Seliana.

"There is something ahead, I think. It could be a thicker cloud of mist for all I know." Seliana watched the scout ship ahead of them disappear into the distance, looking up at the sails of their ship and seeing they were going as fast as they could. Before she could say anything, she heard the sound of birds in the distance, looking over to Viraleth who frowned at the sound. "Did you hear that?"

"I did." The Ranger-General replied, walking to the front of the ship and hearing the sounds of birds chirping get louder as the mist began to clear. "Keep going forward, we are near land."

"How can you be so sure, General?" One of the rangers asked, watching Viraleth walk to the helm of this ship.

"Birds don't make nests in the middle of the ocean. So there must be land nearby." Viraleth nodded over to Seliana who kept the ship on course. "Let's just hope it's the land we are looking for so we can set up camp and plan our next stage."

Silence fell across the fleet as the listened out for the bird calls, noticing that their songs were getting louder and louder whilst the mist became less and less dense, giving Viraleth and several others a clear view of what looked like a mountain. "Viraleth, do you see that?" Seliana asked.

"I do, sister." She said, smiling when the mist cleared up enough to see the mountain in front of them clearly as well as the rest of this new land. "I think we are here. Try to find a place to set port, I want to give a good impression on our arrival and not one that looks like we are about to attack them."

Seliana moved the flag ship to the front of the fleet, leading them around the landmass until they could find a safe place to dock, Viraleth staying at the front of the ship to spot a place to land as well, smiling when she saw more of the land and how beautiful it looked. "I don't know if this place is the one Athrodar saw, but damn it is a sight to see."

Seliana smiled at the Ranger-General's awestruck expression on her face, glancing over to the huge landmass to her right and spotting several groups of trees that had skinny trunks but a big shock of leaves at the top. "I have never seen trees like that." She said to herself, looking forward and seeing a wide open beach in the distance. "Viraleth, I found a place to make port."

Viraleth looked in front of the ship, laying eyes on the same beach and looking back over to Seliana at the helm of the ship. "That's where we are going to land." She told the Captain, looking towards the beach. "Prepare the fleet, we will make camp further in land and send out scouts to see what this place is."

* * *

Athrodar slowly stalked the halls and corridors of Stormwind Keep, following his Queen from afar and making sure he was silent enough to not draw attention to himself, looking to get the jump on Sylvanas and catch her off guard. Sylvanas on the other hand, was flicking through several reports whilst making her way from the Throne Room to the Royal Chambers where she could go over each one in private. "Trade has gone up by twelve percent, the population of Stormwind has also risen but only by four percent." She was hoping to come across a letter from Viraleth giving her an update on her mission, but was finding she had reports about everything but that. "The bandits haven't raided in three weeks now, which has allowed more repairs to be done on several villages."

Athrodar peered around the corner and down the corridor his Queen was walking down, keeping low and light on his feet as he quickly began to make his way towards her as she stopped and flicked through the last dozen or so reports to get a rough idea on what she was about to read. Just as he was about to hug his Queen from behind and pick her up, he heard Victoria call for Sylvanas in the distance, stopping just a few steps away from his Queen who turned around and almost screamed at his sudden arrival, having her mouth covered by his hand and being dragged into a nearby room that turned out to be where the cleaners kept everything to clean the Keep. "Well.. this is the most obvious place to hide."

Sylvanas looked around the small closet, chuckling lightly when she saw their surroundings. "Hey, you're the one who dragged me in here." She said once his hand was removed from her mouth, beginning to move her hand to his face, only to hit one of the buckets with her elbow and making it fall off the shelf it was sitting on. "This is a little cramped, my love. You probably should have went to the room opposite this one."

"Oh I don't know, a small, tight space with the one person I don't mind sharing this with isn't such a bad idea." Athrodar whispered to her, glancing down at the reports still in her hand. "How important are those?"

"Important enough to warrent my attention." She told him, slowly and carefully moving her free hand up to his face, making sure to avoid hitting into anything that would cause a loud bang. "So I have to ask, why were you following me? And silently for that matter."

"I wanted to surprise you." He told her, smiling when she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "I would have too if it weren't for our daughter."

"I'm sure you would have got the drop on me too." Sylvanas said, leaning forward and kissing him lightly, pushing him up against the door. "You know how we both were talking about how we badly wanted sex the last few weeks before Alleria was born that we would have both just torn the clothes off each other and fucked right there and then if we had five minutes alone?"

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her this time, surprised she remembered that conversation. "I do remember a conversation similar to that."

Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed him again, moving a hand to the door handle and reaching for the lock, turning it to lock the door and thus themselves in the closet. "Good, because I was thinking of taking you up on that offer."

Watching her place the reports on a nearby shelf, Athrodar saw her begin to pull down his hood and then begin to unbuckle his belt. "Now?" He asked, hearing the sound of his belt hitting the floor, followed by feeling her work on pulling his ranger leggings down soon after. "If Victoria walks passed this closet and hears us, we may scar her for life."

"Then make this quick." Sylvanas told him, turning around as quickly and as quietly as she could, trying to not knock over anything in the closet and pulling her leggings down, moving her cloak out the way and bending over slightly to give Athrodar more access to her. "Don't hold back either. I want as much aggression as you can give me."

Admiring the view from behind, Athrodar began to stroke himself until he was at full length, positioning himself behind his Queen and pushing slowly inside her warm and wet pussy, moving one hand to her shoulder whilst the other moved to rub her clit slowly. "Oh I can already feel how badly you have wanted this." Athrodar whispered to her, pushing her against the back wall and hearing her chuckle and moan as he moved his hand from her shoulder to one of her breasts, kneading it and making her moan a little louder. "These have definately gotten bigger since you gave birth to our second."

"I know." She whispered, biting her bottom lip when she felt him pull out of her to the tip and having a feeling of emptiness inside her. "Push it back in." She told him, wiggling her ass in front of him and feeling him continue to knead her breast before nipping at her neck. "Please." She begged, hearing him chuckle before pushing back into her to the hilt and having the feeling of fullness that she loved.

"Hearing you beg me is such a turn on." He whispered in her ear, kneading her other breast with one hand whilst the other one continued to rub her clit at a rapid speed, making her moan against the back wall. "I can feel you tighten around me. The next step is for you to cum for me."

Sylvanas' eyes fluttered before closing shut, letting out a long, loud moan and digging her nails into the wall. "Aaahh, fuck! I.. I needed this." She panted once her head had stopped spinning, noticing Athrodar was still buried in her to the hilt. "It's.. It's your turn, my love." She told him, pulling her head back that was plastered against the wall, noticing she had drooled on said wall and laughing to herself lightly. "I'm not fertile, you know." She whispered to him, feeling his make a trail of kisses up her neck. "There's no risk of getting me pregnant... Though I wouldn't be upset if you did."

"A fourth child?" Athrodar asked, feeling a warmth in his chest just at the question. "I know we've just had a child, but why do I feel like having another one?"

Turning around to face him, Sylvanas cupped his cheeks and felt herself being picked up and held against the wall, wrapping her legs around him. "You want another one?" She asked, smiling when he nodded his head. "We could wait a few years, until both our children are grown enough to not need our attention all day every day." She kissed him lightly, pressing her head against his and feeling the same warmth in her chest he did at just the idea of having a fourth child. "Maybe when Tahnir is ten and Alleria is seven. They would both be learning to use a bow by then and little wooden swords."

"I have said it before and I will say it again. We can have as many children as you think we can handle." Athrodar told her, looking down between them and smirking when they were still joined together. "I have yet to finish, my Queen."

Sylvanas looked down between them and smiled. "Then looks like we have our work cut out."

Close to half an hour passed by the time the two of them left the closet, Sylvanas pushing Athrodar to the opposite side of the corridor and pinning him up against the door, keeping their lips locked together the whole time. They would have stayed like that too if it weren't for Athrodar hearing two guards patrolling towards them. "We should get going." He told her, looking down at his Queen who had pressed her ear against his chest. "Ah yes.. one last thing before we depart."

"Yes, one last thing." She told him, closing her eyes and listening to his heart. "You know, I have word that I haven't been using my powers as Queen to my full potential."

"Oh?" Athrodar had closed his eyes and held his Queen against him, kissing the top of her head as he spoke. "And what powers are you talking about?"

"Well, Victoria said we have servants. Servants that will do the most mundane of tasks for us to the most.. personal.. of tasks."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at what was just said, not opening his eyes to look at his Queen. "Are you saying our daughter is sleeping with her servants?"

"What? No. She uses them to get things for her and the more personal tasks are just having them wash her when she's too lazy to wash herself." Sylvanas chuckled against his chest, hugging him tightly. "I could use some of our servants to wash me and then maybe something more..."

"Are you suggesting that you sleep with our future servants?" He asked, chuckling when she didn't respond. "As long as there are no male servants... They have to be women."

"Sounds like you are jealous if another man touches me." Sylvanas whispered, prodding the bear with a short stick.

"Because you are my Queen, the precious jewel of my life. Other men can look at you but none of them can touch you."

Sylvanas laughed lightly, holding him tighter. "Listen to you. So protective of what you have."

"Yes I am. That, and it's just sexier if you're sleeping with other women. Gives me something to think about when you're not here."

Slapping him on the chest, Sylvanas shook her head and pulled away from him when their hearts were beating at the same time. "You only want that so you can have two women in your bed."

"That may be, but still.. I know you enjoy having another woman in bed too." Athrodar watched the two guards patrol passed them, both saluting their King and Queen before continuing. "We should get back to the throne room."

"I still have to look at these reports in my.. on the shelf in the closet." She looked up at him and kissed him lightly. "I'll meet you when I'm done."

* * *

Viraleth nodded her head slowly, looking around her surroundings and glancing over her shoulder to Seliana who was doing the same thing. "Got your scouts ready?"

"I have, General." Seliana said, continuing to look around her surroundings and taking it all in. "So this is that new land. How have we not found this place before?"

"I think it's something to do with the mist." Viraleth told her. "We weren't paying attention and it closed in on us before we could turn the whole fleet around." The Ranger-General looked back at the scouts Seliana picked out, shaking their hands before they made their way out into the new land. "Don't engage unless it's a threat and if you can, don't be seen. We need them to find us, not the other way around."

Seliana watched her scouts leave their camp, turning to face Viraleth. "Wh aren't we making contact with the natives?"

"Because I need them to find us, so they can see we are not a threat. They will most likely watch us for a week or two before making contact to see if we are friend or foe." Viraleth span on her heel and began to make her way to the command tent that was set up first. "I need to write a letter to Sylvanas. Though I have no idea how to get it to her."

"I'm sure one of the mages can send it via some sort of.. spell?" Seliana shrugged her shoulders when Viraleth looked at her. "We'll find out soon I guess."

Viraleth beckoned the Captain to follow her, both walking into the command tent with the General turning to face her. "I need you to send out a scout ship too. We need the rest of Azeroth ready if this place is the threat Athrodar saw. First we need to inform Stormwind with both letter and someone to give directions, then Orgrimmar, Darnassus, Undercity and finally Theramore."

"Do you think Jaina and Varian will want to join us?" Seliana asked, watching Viraleth look up at her and then saw her begin to think about the question. "They still hold a grudge over the rest of us for taking Stormwind."

"Well.. Varian does. Jaina is just following her King." Viraleth sighed, slowly nodding her head at the Captain. "We will talk to them nonetheless and give them a chance to work with the rest of us. If they refuse, then I suppose it's their loss. Sylvanas will deal with them however she wishes, though I think she will just keep them out of anything to do with this land."

"Good." Seliana said quietly, looking towards the entrance of the tent and seeing several rangers set up smaller tents around the camp. "If they don't want to join us, they will have to learn to work by themselves."

Viraleth grinned. "Precisely."

* * *

"So back to this servant thing." Athrodar shifted on his throne once the citizen they were talking to had begun to leave, leaning closer to his Queen who was smiling at his curiosity. "Are you thinking all human, or do you not care?"

"Definately not all human." Sylvanas told him, taking hold of his hand and kissing the top of it. "Maybe some Sin'dorei and some Kaldorei." She smiled when his attention was completely on her. "A Draenei or two. And perhaps a troll, they could be very interesting to have around."

"How many servants do you plan on having?" Athrodar asked, watching her smile turn to a mischievous grin and raising an eyebrow at her. "And what do you plan to do with them?"

"Everything I told you earlier today." She leaned closer to whisper to him. "And more."

"That may explain why you chose the more inherently attractive races." Athrodar said, making her laugh lightly. "Don't get too carried away with them, you still have a King who will do what you want them to do." This time Athrodar leaned closer to her and whispered. "And more."

"That is a tempting offer." Sylvanas said, keeping her voice equally as low. "But the fun of having servants, is that I also get to have fun with them." She moved a hand to his face, stroking his cheek. "You will be there too, don't worry. I insist on you being there."

"Mmm ... I can see it now, the two of us in a bath, you sitting on my lap whilst I kiss you along the neck and watching you being washed by two of your servants." Athrodar looked around the room and saw both groups of Royal Rangers standing on guard and not listening in to their conversation, leaning towards his Queen's ear. "Only, as we're both naked, we made sure they were naked as well." He kissed her on the ear. "We didn't want them to get their clothes wet."

"How very thoughtful of us." Sylvanas muttered after pulling back and looking at him, flicking her eyes between his lips and eyes as she spoke.

"We take care of them, but not too much. They are servants after all." Athrodar brushed a thumb across her bottom lip and leaned in to kiss her. "And you make sure to rotate what servants wash you that day, to keep things fun."

"Sounds like you've really thought about this." Sylvanas purred, licking her lips sensually and forcing herself to remain seated on her throne until the end of the day, having been away from her responsibilities for a few hours already. "You may have made up my mind for me."

Before Athrodar could speak, his mother had entered the throne room holding onto Alleria in one arm whilst holding the hand of Tahnir who walked beside her. "I'm sorry about this, Tahnir was asking for the both of you for ten minutes."

Sylvanas waved away her concern. "Don't worry about it." She stood up from her throne and made her way over to her mother-in-law. "Hand me my baby, I want to see her."

Athrodar picked up Tahnir and sat him down on his lap, making his son giggle within seconds which made him laugh in the process. "I will leave you two with your kids, I need to lay down."

"Are you okay?" Athrodar asked his mother, watching her nod her head and yawn.

"I'm just tired. That little one has too much energy today and has exhausted me." She placed a hand on her son's cheek, smiling at him. "Reminds me of you at his age, though I had more energy to keep up with you."

"Some may say he has more energy now." Sylvanas said quietly, though it was loud enough for both Athrodar and Illana to hear her. "Sometimes I can't keep up with him."

"Yes, please. Tell my mother about our sex life." Athrodar looked away from Illana and sighed when she laughed lightly along with Sylvanas. "I don't feel comfortable with this topic of discussion whilst she is here."

"No please, continue. Who doesn't like to hear about their son's sex life." Illana said sarcastically, yawning and waving at them. "Anyway, I am going to go take a nap. If you need me, you know where I am."

Sylvanas watched her mother-in-law leave the throne room, glancing over to Athrodar who's attention returned to Tahnir. "Do you think we should set your mother up with someone."

Athrodar smiled at Tahnir and pet him on the top of the head. "One second, little one. Your mother is trying to start a conversation that will end up with me feeling awkward." He looked over to Sylvanas who rolled her eyes at him. "What's up?"

"It won't be awkward, I just think that we should set your mother up on a couple of dates. She's sweet, funny, helpful and kind. And since all she does is sit in this Keep all day, looking after our children when we're busy. I think she could use some company, a distraction from us by spending time with someone else." Sylvanas leaned closer to her King who was staring off into the distance. "What do you think?"

"You're asking me, your loving husband, if you could set up my mother with some stranger who, if it goes well, would become my father?"

Sylvanas frowned, looking down at Tahnir to avoid eye contact with Athrodar. "Uuuhm... Maybe?"

Athrodar tilted his head a little and looked at her. "Would you be surprised if I tell you I am against this idea?"

"Not at all." She said quietly, shaking her head.

"Good. Because I am against this idea." Athrodar went back to making Tahnir laugh and giggle, glancing up to Sylvanas every now and then who returned to taking care of Alleria in her arms. "Stop thinking about it."

"I'm not thinking about it." She told him, glancing over to him and smiling when her raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe I am a little. But she has done so much for us, I wanted to do something to pay her back."

"And just keeping her in Stormwind with us, looking after her whilst she looks after our children isn't enough?"

"Of course not!" Sylvanas cried, lowering her voice when two rangers looked back at her. "Your mother is a woman too. With needs. I just wanted to help her out."

"I can't believe we are still having this conversation." Athrodar said, finding it hard to believe the topic hasn't changed despite his discomfort on the subject. "She is my mother and I don't like hearing about her _needs_ because it makes me uncomfortable."

Sylvanas just stared at him in awe, shaking her head and slowly smiling. "You are _such_ a child." She told him, hearing him sigh. "No, seriously. Your mother is older than you and she deserves someone to love too."

Athrodar sighed again, kissing the top of his son's head and looking over to Sylvanas. "Fine. If you really want to do this, I won't stop you from finding someone for my mother."

Sylvanas smiled in triumph, going back to looking at her daughter in her arms. "Good. Then I will get onto it right away." Her smile widened a little more. "Maybe I'll get my new servants on it, once I get some."


	57. Chapter 57

**Scouting**

"What are they?" Alina asked, crouching in the middle of a forest. "They look like monkeys."

"Perhaps they are." One of the rangers in the squad said, watching several of them swing from trees and other low hanging objects. "They act like monkeys."

"But they seem more, I don't know. Civilised?" Alina moved closer to get a better look, noticing they were holding spears and other tools for what she understood to be weapons. "We should head back to the camp and inform the General. They need to be informed of this potential threat."

"Do you really think they are a threat, Captain?" Another ranger asked.

The Scout-Captain nodded. "There are more of them then there are of us. If they act out and come charging towards our camp, we need to be prepared at the very least." Alina began to make her way back to camp, being followed by her squad shortly after.

"What did you find?" Viraleth asked Alina once she returned, the pair of them looking out at the ocean as there was next to nothing else to do until they established contact with one of the races on this new land, or until Sylvanas gave them a task.

"Monkeys." Alina told her, smiling when the Ranger-General sniggered. "I know, but listen. They aren't like the ones in Stranglethorn. They are using tools."

"Tools?" Viraleth asked, just to make sure she heard it right, watching Alina nod her head. "What tools exactly?"

"I saw spears, wooden clubs. I think I saw a few swords and some of them had headgear on as well." The Scout-Captain saw her raised eyebrow, knowing she felt the same amount of surprise as she did when she first saw them. "Their numbers are close to four times what we have here. I don't know how skilled they are, but I'd rather not find out first hand."

Viraleth patted her on the arm, nodding once at her. "Thank you for this. I'll inform Seliana and she will start on the defences. If their numbers are accurate, I don't think skill alone will determine the fight if we're not prepared."

"Do you want us to head west and find, hopefully, what looks like a civilised race?" Alina now asked, moving her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth from the tips of her toes to the very edge of her heels. "We can leave right away."

Viraleth nodded slowly, a smile creeping along her face. "Yes, go. I hope we can come across this race of panda people sooner rather than later."

* * *

Victoria woke up in the arms of Sera who was holding onto her, still sleeping peacefully beside the Princess after she had requested help in extinguishing the fire burning inside her. She tried to look at the Night Elf cradling her but found that even in her sleep, Sera held her closely and tightly against her chest, mentally shrugging her shoulders and burying her head back into the cleavage of her Captain. "Sera, if you're awake or at the very least can hear me, your boobs are very comfortable."

Though she didn't respond out loud, Sera smiled and kept her grip around the Princess. Though not outright saying it and trying to keep it hidden from anyone and everyone, the Royal Captain was growing deep and loving feelings for the Princess in her arms and almost gave it away when she was asked to help her with her lust fueled problems, reigning in her feelings when she stammered the second the question was asked.

"I also want to thank you for helping me with my growing need, again. You are a true friend, Sera. I don't know what I would do without you." Victoria kissed Sera's right breast seeing as it was the closest bit of flesh to her lips, hearing her Captain let out a light moan and raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, my Lady." Sera whispered, pulling back a little and looking down at the Princess in her arms. "I have yet to fall asleep."

Victoria smiled up at her. "Staying awake to protect me?" She asked.

Unbeknownst to Victoria however, was that Sera stayed awake to listen to the Princess steadily breathe as she slept in her arms whilst also thinking about what she was doing. She was her Captain, her life was now dedicated to keeping the Princess safe and not to be distracted by anything. And she was completely certain she could accomplish this task, only she wasn't expecting the distraction to be the one person she was protecting. "Yes, my Lady. I stayed awake to protect you." She told her quietly, pulling her back into her embrace and closing her eyes. "Like I have said in the past, you are the Princess. My life is devoted to keeping you safe."

Victoria began to smile at how close Sera held her, wrapping her lips around her nipple and flicking her tongue across it, making the Night Elf gasp and hold onto her tightly as small shocks of pleasure began to race through her. "And you have done a fantastic job." She whispered to her Captain, taking the same nipple between her teeth and lightly nibbling at it. "Now let me repay that unwavering loyalty of yours."

As Sera was quickly getting used to Victoria's worship of her body, there was a knock on the door followed by a small voice belonging to one of Victoria's servants, making the Night Elf groan in frustration as the Princess removed her lips from her stomach. "My Lady. You told me to wake you when it was time for your bath."

The Princess slid up her Captain's body, planting a kiss on her lips and grinning at her. "Thank you, you can start to prepare the bath."

Sera watched three servants make their way through the bedroom and to the ajoined bathroom where they were gathering the scented oils and soaps whilst the hot water was being added. "I should get going, my Lady. I need to gather your guard. If you need me again, I will gladly accept."

Victoria watched her Captain climb out of the bed, moving to the foot of the bed and laying on her front whilst swinging her legs back and forth, watching Sera put on her armour. "Can I ask you something?" She asked her Captain, propping her head with her hands whilst her elbows were planted in the mattress.

"Of course, my Lady. You can ask me anything." Sera pulled up her leggings, glancing over her shoulder and towards the Princess who was watching her with hungry eyes.

"Why did you stay awake the whole time whilst I slept? I know the protecting me excuse isn't real."

Sera looked at herself in the nearby mirrior, reaching for her tunic and placing it on her body before turning around to face the Princess. "I couldn't sleep." She told her, smiling at the frowning Princess. "Maybe it was because I was in someone elses bed. It used to happen to me a lot when I was a Sentinal."

Having no reason to think she was lying, Victoria began to smile at her, swinging her legs around and standing up in front of her Captain, getting up onto her tiptoes and kissing Sera on the cheek. "Well, if it helps, you can sleep here or at least try to as often as you want, just to get used to it."

Sera smiled at her sitting down on a nearby chair and placing her boots on her feet. "Thank you, my Lady. I will take you up on that offer."

"Good!" Victoria said, beaming her smile up at the Night Elf and clapping her hands together. "Right! Well, I suppose it's time to go check on that bath." She took two steps away from her, stopping and spinning on her heel to face her Captain. "You can join me if you want, Sera. I don't mind and I'm sure my servants won't either. I don't think they've seen a naked Night Elf before."

Sera thought about the offer, wanting so badly to accept it and spend more time with the Princess, both naked but this time they were both wet, soapy and had a few people around they could take advantage of. "Thank you, my Lady, but I'm afraid I really have to wake up the rest of your guard and get them all fed." She bowed her head to the Princess who looked a little saddened. "If you're quick enough, there will be some food left for you. Though if my sister is awake, I can't promise anything."

Victoria watched her Captain leave the room, turning around and making her way to the bath that was now set up by her servants, climbing in and having all three pairs of hands running over her body to get the parts of her not in the water wet before the soaps were introduced. This was normally paired with a lot of talking from the Princess, though all three servants began to grow concerned when Victoria sat down and remained silent the whole time. The braver servant out of the three sat closer to the Princess, combing her wet hair and watching Victoria lean her head on her lap. "Are you okay, my Lady?" She asked, watching Victoria open her eyes. "You are awfully quiet today."

The Princess let out a long sigh. "I am at war with myself at the moment." She told them, feeling the water ripple around her when one of the servants climbed into the bath and began to wash her chest, looking at the young human woman who kept her eyes off her face. She smiled at the raven haired beauty, placing a hand on her face and tilting it up so she was looking at her. "It's nothing to do with the three of you." She told them, pulling the young woman closer and tenderly kissing her on the lips. "It's more of a personal issue."

"Perhaps we can help." The red haired servant girl said, washing one of the Princess' arms.

"Tell us what is wrong." The one behind her head said, this one being a bright blonde and a similar to shade to the Princess.

Victoria closed her eyes when she began to relax into the pampering that was being given to her by her three servants, feeling them slow down when she sighed. "The Ranger-General isn't here in the city and I miss her." She told them, hearing nothing from them and deciding to add more to what she was saying. "I am looking for the same thing my parents have, to find someone to love as ardently as they love each other. Only... I don't know if I love her as I once did. And now that I have been spending a lot of time with my Captain, the Night Elf you all saw in my bed even if you all swear you didn't notice, I think I have been feeling something for her." She sighed louder, sitting up and pulling her arm away from the red haired servant and her hair away from the blonde behind her. "But she is my Captain. Her loyalty is what has kept her by my side and I feel like I am taking advantage of that."

The raven haired servant moved forward and sat on Victoria's lap, still washing as much of her Princess as she could but keeping herself close to her. "If you are feeling something for her, and she is as loyal as claim, she will listen to what you have to say and who knows, she might feel something similar."

Victoria knew her servants worshipped her due to how kind she was to them over the last month or so, also knowing they would never lie and would speak from the heart as she so often encouraged them to do. She cupped one hand on the raven haired woman in front of her and making her smile at her shyly. "You might be on to something." She told her, glancing to her right and towards the red haired woman who was waiting for the arm that was pulled away from her. "Join us." She told her, placing both hands on their backs and pulling them closer lightly. "Distract me." She whispered to them, seeing their knowing smiles and watching them kiss each other in front of her.

The third servant sat behind Victoria's head and watched on in envy, washing Victoria's hair and trying to keep herself distracted from the show going on in front of her. "Talk to her when you next see her, my Lady." She said, grabbing a nearby bottle of liquid soap and pouring some onto her hair, rubbing it into her scalp at first and using a comb to push the soap down the length of her hair. "She may surprise you with her answer."

Victoria moved her hands behind her and took hold of the blonde servants wrists, pulling her closer and keeping her eyes on the two servants fighting for dominance with their tongues as they made out in front of their Princess. "Don't feel left out." She told the third servant, pulling her into the bath slowly and sitting her down on her lap as the other two servants were on the opposite side, being thankful it was big enough to fit at least five fully grown men, more than enough room for these four smaller women. "I don't want any of you to ever feel left out." She told them, making the two servants kissing look over to her, both of them keeping their arms around each other. "If you do feel left out, or feel like any of the others are feeling left out, talk to me and I will make sure they are not." She cupped the face of the blonde servant on her lap, smiling at her and leaning forward to kiss her. "You all belong to me and I will take care of you as if you were my closest friends."

"Are we not already close friends?" The servant on her lap asked, pouting at her and being joined by the other two.

"Even if it's only in place when we're in this bath?" The red haired servant asked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and sitting beside her, the raven haired human doing the same on the other side. "We could be very close friends then."

Victoria began to mischieviously grin at them, standing up and looking down at all three women on their knees in front of her, placing her hands on the cheeks of the two woman on the left and right, locking eyes with the blonde in the middle. "You are all my closest friends when we're in here." She purred, bringing their faces closer to her thighs. "And as friends, you all agreed to make your Princess feel better about her problem by worshipping every last inch of her body until she was cleaned by your tongues."

All three of them giggled, planting kisses along Victoria's thighs and between her legs, making her bite her bottom lip. "Good. I'm gla-had we all came to the same answer."

* * *

Sylvanas slept on Athrodar's shoulder in the middle of the Park, the King watching the civilians occasionally looking over to the two of them and bowing their heads at the royal couple. He didn't mind the attention, nor the warm smiles he got from everyone who saw their Queen looking so peaceful on this sunny day. He would occasionally look over to her and rest his head against hers whenever she made small sounds in her sleep and held onto his arm tighter, believing she felt comfort at the action even though she was sleeping.

They had started out the day dealing with many of the issues brought to them, both King and Queen waking up on the right side of the bed as they found they were in relatively good moods for such a thing. When it reached midday, they both began to take a stroll through the Park, barely saying a word and taking in the beautiful day together, not needing to speak as it would only distract them from the world. Sylvanas was against this the first time done this the week the Park had been completed, but had quickly grown to enjoy another one of the activities she could do alone with her King.

Whilst she was sleeping however, Athrodar watched her peaceful form more than anything else. At least, he watched her the best he could as her head was resting on his shoulder, making it difficult to see her face whilst her hood was up. But that was a problem he did solve, with a steady hand and a lot of luck, he managed to keep her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her hood now down and off her head, allowing him and others to see her more clearly. Though it was all done for him as he had selfishly wanted to see her with her hood down when she slept, even if she hated having it down in public.

The other reason they were in the Park was because Illana had asked for their presence whilst she went on her first date in decades. Athrodar argued against the whole thing shortly after they discussed it in the throne room alone, but Sylvanas quickly changed his mind when she got to be alone with him for a few minutes in their bedroom. The one and only rule was that they wouldn't interrupt the date unless Illana called them over, a rule he was finding difficult to stick by but was now forced to follow it as his Queen was anchoring him down. "Just so you know, I am hating this." He whispered to his Queen who didn't respond, still sleeping with her head rested on his shoulder.

Whilst the minutes crept by, Athrodar was trying to distract himself from the date going on several yards ahead of them by closing his eyes and trying to sleep with his Queen, finding it a difficult task as he just had the idea of some random guy becoming his dad instead of his actual dad who died of an illness years ago. At least that's what Illana told him, he had no memory of what happened which had stung him a little. "I need you to wake up." He whispered to Sylvanas, kissing the top of her head. "You are my distraction from something I am not happy with."

Sylvanas stirred next to him, moving her hand up to his mouth when he continued to whisper to her. "Shh... I'm sleeping." She muttered to him, falling back to sleep almost instantly and having her hand fall from his mouth to allow him to speak again.

"But you can't expect me to sit here and watch that man flirt with my mother." Athrodar told her, hearing Sylvanas sigh. "It's bad enough he's touched her hand twice already."

"You need to stop whatever this is." Sylvanas told him, sitting up and narrowing her eyes at her mate. "She is older than you, more mature than you and most of all, she is a woman. She has needs like everyone else." She took hold of his hands and removed them from his ears when he didn't want to hear what was being said. "She deserves to find happiness too and you have to grow up and face that fact."

Athrodar hated it when Sylvanas was being serious, he knew he couldn't make jokes or mess around with her, lowering his head and nodding slowly. "Okay, fine... I'll let this run its course." He felt his Queen rest her head back on his shoulder, lightly brushing some hair away from her face so he could watch her sleep. "I don't tell you this enough, but you're adorable when you sleep."

"Thank you." She muttered, moving her hand to her hood and pulling it up and over her head. "Also, stop taking down my hood. I keep it up for a reason."

"Which is why I pull it down." Athrodar whispered to his Queen, kissing the top of her head and pressing his against it soon after. "Can you teach me that heart thing?"

"Later." Sylvanas said quietly, only just getting the word out before falling asleep again.

Several more minutes rolled by with Athrodar trying to distract himself from the scene playing out in front of him, thanking his lucky stars when a messenger made their way to him and handed him an envelope. "Thank you." He said, opening the letter shortly after the messenger left and scanning through it quickly, having to reread it when he thought he misread it. "They found it..." He muttered, looking over to Sylvanas and nudging her lightly. "Hey, I need you to wake up."

"Nooo..." Sylvanas grumbled, holding onto his arm tighter and burying her head behind his back. "I told you not to wake me unless it's important. It's bad enough I have to keep telling you to let your mother be her own person."

"This is very important." Athrodar told his Queen, moving an arm around her and placing the letter in her hand. "Read this."

Sylvanas yawned and unfolded the letter, reading it a lot slower than Athrodar and not registering anything it said as her mind was still waking up. "I have no idea what this is."

Athrodar kissed her cheek, taking the letter off her. "Viraleth believes she has found the new land." He saw Sylvanas yawn again and close her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder and shaking his head. "Did you hear me?"

"Mmm.. I love you too." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his and drifting off once more.

"What?" Athrodar sighed when her head became heavy on his shoulder, lightly nudging her again to get her to wake up. "This is very important. You need to wake up so you can think clearly."

"Ugh, what?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "This better be important, you've woken me up three times now."

Athrodar knew she was annoyed, but also knew her mood would change in an instant when she reread the letter and understood what it was about. "Viraleth has found the new land, at least she believes she has."

Sylvanas scanned through the letter again, only this time she widened her eyes when she reached the part about the land, the trees and the scenery. "When did you get this?" She asked him, looking towards her King.

"A few minutes ago." He told her, taking hold of her hand and not failing to show the small hints of fear on his features. "It's coming true."

Sylvanas shook her head, placing her hand on his cheek. "No. Like I said before, our destiny is what we make it. The new land is found, yes. But you won't die there." She kissed him lightly, pressing her forehead against his. "Stay with me whilst we're there and you will be safe. I'll make sure you don't die."

Athrodar smiled, kissing her lightly. "I will still be the High General. You can't expect me to stay put if we do go to war."

"I know. But the offer is there if you change your mind." Sylvanas moved her head back to his shoulder, watching Illana enjoy her date. "I see she is enjoying her date. I think I done good."

Athrodar closed his eyes and sighed, knowing his Queen was teasing him. "Look, you know I don't want to talk about this."

"I know, which is what makes it fun." Sylvanas moved her arms around him for a hug, closing her eyes. "If she is having a great time, she will thank you more than me. Mostly because you didn't interrupt, but also because she knows you're not comfortable with this yet have still let it happen."

Athrodar smiled a little, knowing what she said was true and slowly nodding his head. "I suppose you're right. She does looks like she is happy."

"And if she does see him more in the future, who knows. You may get a father who is so much younger than you." Sylvanas began to chuckle, hugging Athrodar tighter.

"That's because you chose a human as her date. My mother is the most beautiful woman he has probably been on a date with, yet she probably doesn't care what he looks like and is just going on a date with him for the sake of going on a date." Sylvanas kissed Athrodar's cheek and watched Illana laugh at something that was said by her date. "We are going to set out towards that new land in a few days. Viraleth told us it was south so we have a heading, it's just trying to find it. If we're lucky, she said she will open up a portal connecting Stormwind to the new land so we don't have to take a ship."

"I wouldn't mind taking a ship down to the new land." Athrodar told her, taking hold of her hand. "I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind looking after our kids. It's a shame, she seems to be enjoying her date and won't be able to go on any more if she has to babysit."

Sylvanas grinned at him, patting him on the cheek lightly. "Luckily for her, Thalina is, just like today, going to help her out in looking after our children, whilst looking after her own little priestess." She kissed him lightly, hearing him groan in frustration which made her smile wider. "Looks like your mother will be able to go on more dates. Thalina will make sure of it."

"Great..." The King mumbled, hearing his Queen chuckle and hold onto his arm whilst watching Illana continue with her date.


	58. Chapter 58

**Setting Sail**

"Have Orgrimmar answered our call?"

Sera flicked through the reports in her hand, being the designated Ranger-General whilst Viraleth wasn't in Stormwind and slotting into the role as naturally as Viraleth did. "I... Don't.. Think.. Ah, yes! Here it is." The Night Elf handed Sylvanas the report, catching a glimpse of Victoria petting Snow who was laying on her lap, purring loudly. "Darnassus have also responded as well as Silvermoon. Ironforge are marching their forces down to Stormwind to sail with us and Undercity are already on their way south."

"Good." Sylvanas mused, leaning back in her throne and crossing one leg over the other, reading the report in her hand and smiling wider. "Orgrimmar and Thunderbluff are sending their ambassadors to the new land to speak to the natives. Hopefully they can make contact before we get there, but it wouldn't be a problem if they don't." She glanced over to Athrodar who was watching Victoria give Snow all of her attention. "Having the two of us there to oversee talks would be better."

"Uhuh." Athrodar muttered, paying attention but not paying attention at the same time, smiling when Tahnir fell asleep on Snow's belly whilst the Nightsaber was laying there.

"Have you been paying attention to what I have been saying?" Sylvanas asked, tapping a finger on the arm of her throne and staring at her King.

"I love you too." Athrodar told her, too busy watching Tahnir sleep on the Nightsaber to actually listen to her, though he wasn't angry or even ignoring her. He was just taking in his son's peaceful sleep state as much as he could before they left for the new land.

Sylvanas began to see what he was doing, glancing back to Tahnir, Victoria and Snow and smiling herself when she saw how cute they all looked. Victoria had moved towards her brother and hugged him as he slept, knowing he was just like his mother and slept better when held by a loved one. "When are Silvermoon and Darnassus leaving?" Sylvanas asked, looking back to Sera who went back to the report about both cities.

"Silvermoon is leaving in the next two days, leaving Grand Magister Dawnstrider in charge whilst Lor'Themar, Halduron and Rommath lead their troops. Darnassus are leaving tonight with Tyrande and Shandris Feathermoon leading them, Malfurion staying in Darnassus to train the new Druids and bringing them to Stormwind every now and then to build relations."

"Fantastic. I look forward to working and fighting alongside the High Priestess and her kin." Sylvanas stood up from her throne, glancing over to Athrodar who didn't need to be told, watching him stand from his throne too. "We will leave tomorrow morning."

Athrodar followed his Queen, keeping quiet as they strolled through the many corridors leading to their chambers, watching her hips sway seductively and smiling to himself when he knew what was on her mind. "Planning to spend the rest of the day in bed until we have to leave?" He asked, having to make sure of his hunch.

Sylvanas span around and looked at her King, smiling at him and pulling on the hem of his leggings to draw him closer. "That is the plan, though we will not be alone if we are leaving this place for an extended amount of time." There was a flash of desire in her eyes before she leaned forward and passionately kissed Athrodar on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth and being pinned against the door by her lover.

"And what fun are we going to be having today?" Athrodar asked her once they broke off their kiss, staying inches away from her face. "And how many?"

"There will be four joining us." Sylvanas whispered to him, hooking one leg around his and roaming her hands across his chest, feeling the body she was so used to but could never get enough of. "I have yet to send people out to gather the rest of our servants, but all the human positions are taken care of." Her hand moved to the doorknob, twisting it and walking in backwards, dragging her King with her. "They are in the other room, trying on their outfits."

"Outfits?" Athrodar asked, raising an eyebrow at his grinning Queen. "What kind of outfits?"

Sylvanas was lifted off her feet once asked, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him all over his face. "Maids, priests, a cat outfit. They have a wide range to choose from." She told him, giggling when he placed her down on the bed and crawled between her legs, recieving a kiss on the lips shortly after. "All very slutty, wearing lace underneath the costumes, stockings, garters, corsets. And they will do whatever we ask and to whomever we choose." She hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him down, giving him a long, wet kiss. "This will be a night to remember for the both of us. A going away gift from me to you the day before we leave."

"A very good gift indeed." Athrodar whispered in her ear, kissing down the length of it and onto her neck, nibbling and sucking on her neck lightly and making her moan lightly. "They will make sure you are well taken care of as well. I'll insist on it."

Sylvanas pulled Athrodar's tunic up and over his head, throwing to one side and catching a glimpse of her curious servants, all of them hiding behind each other, watching thier King and Queen and giggling lightly. "Come, my dears." She cooed, beckoning them over. "Don't be shy, he won't bite. Though if you're lucky, he will gladly lick you clean." The Queen looked up at her King and smiled seductively at him, stroking his cheek. "After me, of course."

* * *

Victoria stood at the helm of The Windrunner, leading flagship of the Stormwind fleet, and took control of the wheel whilst her mother slept in the cabin. "What did you two do last night?" She asked, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Actually, I don't want to know. Ever." She glanced over to her father who chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes at him. "If she's exhausted, I suppose that's good. She would be well rested by the time we get to the new land."

"So despite not wanting to know about it, you're talking about it?" Athrodar smirked at her reddened face, stopping himself from laughing outright when looked away from him. "I suppose it is good if she is exhausted, for the reason you mentioned."

"Precisely." Victoria said, looking down at Sera who was looking out at the ocean and smiling at the Night Elf who wasn't looking back at her. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Athrodar had noticed Victoria's gaze on her Captain for the past week and thought she couldn't have chosen someone better to focus her attention on. This was someone who was not only loyal to the Princess and her family, but someone who would protect them with her life. "Sure, what is it?"

Victoria's grip tightened on the wheel of the ship, shaking her head and dropping her eyes from Sera to her feet. "Nothing, don't worry."

"It's about Sera, isn't it?" Athrodar asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on his daughter's back. "Just like you did with Viraleth, you are growing feelings for her."

Victoria sighed and nodded, leaning back against her father who hugged her. "I am and I don't know what to do." She felt a kiss on the top of her head and hugged Athrodar's arm shortly after, closing her eyes and melting into his hug. "I need help, dad. I want to pursue this feeling but I know Viraleth wants to pursue that same feeling with me. I love her and all, but I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

Athrodar looked down at Sera who was still looking out at the ocean, holding onto Victoria tighter. "I can't help you like you want me to help you. At the end of the day, it's your decision who you go for, but I agree with what your mother has already told you. You're young, very young considering you're an elf. You have decades if not centuries of time to find the right person. Right now, you just need to focus on the here and now. And right now, we are making our way to this new land which, if it's as hostile as I have seen in that dream.. vision.. thing, you can make a name for yourself as a leading General of Azeroth."

"I suppose so." Victoria muttered, looking up at Athrodar and smiling at him. "Perhaps I could take your title of High General some day."

Athrodar chuckled and nodded his head. "Perhaps you could. Though I will make it a difficult task, just to test you."

"Can't make it too easy for me." Victoria told him, turning around and hugging him properly. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, little one." Athrodar whispered back to her, kissing the top of her head. "And to help you out, I would say go with Sera. If you find you're enjoying your time with her more than you did Viraleth, then stay with her. If not, then go to Viraleth or find someone new. But you still have years before this should be your concern. Live your life."

"I'll take everything you just said into consideration." Victoria turned back towards the wheel and took hold of it once more. "Can I suggest one thing?"

"Sure."

"Once they're ready, Cyndia and the new ranger recruits should join us on the new land and test their skills." Victoria glanced over her should and towards him. "Since she has been put into the teacher role there, she could use the vacation to this new land instead of staying stuck in Stormwind."

Athrodar smiled and stroked Victoria's hair, kissing the top of her head. "I'll think about it and inform your mother on the idea." He began to walk away, climbing down two steps leading to the deck and stopping to look back at her. "Right now, I will return to your mother and take a quick nap. Don't stay up there for too long, you still need to stretch your legs and walk around for a bit."

"I won't stay here for too long, don't worry." Victoria smiled and looked over to Sera. "I will talk to my Captain soon."

Athrodar slowly entered the cabin his Queen was sleeping in, making his way towards her and climbing into the bed behind her, hugging her and planting kisses along her neck when she instinctively backed up into him. "Just getting comfortable?"

"Mhm." Sylvanas whispered, keeping her eyes closed and holding onto his arms. "Where are we?"

"Nearing the Cape of Stranglethorn, my love." Athrodar closed his eyes too, letting the gentle rocking of the ship lull him off to sleep. "Once we're passed Booty Bay, it's just heading south-west until we hit a cloud of mist."

"Good." Sylvanas rolled over so she was facing him, burying her head in his chest and trying to fall back to sleep. "It's going to be okay." She told him quietly, feeling him kiss the top of her head. "You aren't going to die there."

"I know." Athrodar told her, stroking her hair to get her to sleep first. "I know." He repeated, feeling her grip on him loosen and knowing she had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

Elaria sat down beside her sister, looking out at the ocean with her and noticing a third party coming towards them slowly. "I believe the Princess is coming this way." She told her, nodding towards Victoria who suddenly stopped the moment the two of them looked over to her.

"My Lady. What can I do for you?" Sera asked, smiling at her.

"I.. I was hoping we could speak." Victoria looked passed her Captain and towards Elaria. "Alone."

Elaria held up her hands and began to back away. "I get it, I'm going." She bowed her head to the Princess and lightly punched her sister's arm. "Don't go murdering each other, there's no good place to put a body on a ship."

"Wha...?"

Sera held up her hand and shook her head. "Don't worry, she's just... Her." The Night Elf turned to face the Princess, smiling at her warmly. "What's up?"

Victoria began to laugh, rubbing the back of her neck and finding all the confidence she built up had gone the second they were alone. "I have no idea how to say this..." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down when she was getting worked up. "You're very special to me." She said, taking hold of her Captain's hand. "I have no idea how to say this, so I will just going to come out and say it." She looked into the Night Elf's eyes and smiled a little at her. "I have feelings for you and I don't know if you feel the same for me, but I just had to tell you because it's been eating me up inside."

The Princess stared at her for the longest ten seconds of her life, frowning and then feeling awkward when there was just a long period of silence. "So?" She asked, watching Sera open her mouth but then close it when she didn't say anything. "Look, if you don't feel the same way I get it, but you could at least -"

Sera interrupted the Princess by kissing her hard on the lips, moving her hands to her face and slowly moving them up until they brushed through her hair, forcing her tongue into her mouth and pinning Victoria between the side of the ship and herself. "I feel the same about you, my Lady. Since before you left for three years, even." Sera smiled at the Princess, gazing into her eyes with heavy, lust filled eyes of her own. "I have wanted to tell you since you came back, but I didn't know if you felt the same, if you felt anything at all."

"I do." Victoria said, stepping forward and hugging her Captain. "I didn't expect it, but I my feelings began to grow for you the day you first helped me with my... needs. After that, my feelings for you just snowballed fast into what I feel now."

"When you and Viraleth were tiptoeing around each other at the very early stages of your relationship with her, I found it cute that you couldn't just come out with how you were feeling that I began to get those feelings for you." Sera shrugged her shoulders. "Turns out what you two had died out and I didn't want to jump straight in, so I didn't say anything... For years."

"Well I'm glad you waited." Victoria told her, hugging her tighter. "If you told me shortly after Viraleth and I broke up, I think it might have been awkward and who knows, maybe you would have been transfered to a different company.. or somewhere else." Victoria shook her head, looking up at her Captain. "No, I am happy you waited this long, otherwise we may not be in this situation now."

Sera pushed hair out of Victoria's eyes, smiling at the shorter elf. "And what situation are we in?"

"One where you get to open up to someone who cares for you." Victoria smiled back up at her. "And I do, Sera. You had a special place in my heart before my feelings for you began to grow and now that I have told you, you are closer to me than most."

Sera smiled, leaning down and kissing her all the while picking her up and placing her on the side of the ship, keeping her arms around the Princess to make sure she didn't fall off the side. "Besides my sister, you are the only person in my heart. I will protect you, my Lady. I will make sure you are safe above anyone else because you mean so much to me."

Victoria's bottom lip began to quiver, not expecting to be hit by so much emotion in a short amount of time. "Th-thank you, Sera. I.. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be without a Captain." She told her, making her laugh lightly and hugging her. "Do we tell anyone?" She whispered in her ear.

"Not yet." Victoria told her. "Though I think Athrodar knows, so don't be surprised if he asks."

"Understood, my Lady."

* * *

Viraleth looked out at the ocean, waiting for the fleet from Stormwind to arrive so they could send out more scouts and emissaries. "Find anything else?" She asked Alina, glancing over to her.

"Just more of those monkey people, fish people and wild life such as big cats, yaks and several birds." Alina began to smile. "But I did find something of interest."

"Oh?" Viraleth raised an eyebrow at her, turning to face her Scout-Captain. "What did you find?"

Alina stepped closer, looking out at the ocean. "I believe I have found those panda people Athrodar saw in his dream. Not many, like five or six, but that's a start and a good sign into proving this is the new land we were looking for."

"Fantastic. Get Seliana and a few scout parties and an emissary or two, then show them where you saw the natives. I would like to get a relationship started before the Queen and King arrive." Viraleth turned back around to face the ocean, smiling at the good news. "This is the new land." She told herself, letting out a long sigh of relief as the pressure of finding nothing of interest was building up over the last few days. "Now I just hope they are friendly, otherwise we are going to have to defend this camp, or retreat and wait for backup."

She didn't want it to be the second option, but if push comes to shove she had to get her rangers ready to leave the moment things start to turn south. This was a foreign land after all and the natives could use their knowledge of it against them. "Just get here soon." She said to nobody in particular, looking out at the ocean. "I would feel a lot safer with the rest of our army here."


	59. Chapter 59

**Reassurance**

"I see the cloud of mist." Victoria said, looking over to Sera who was at the wheel of the ship.

"So do I. Viraleth's letter said we shouldn't change our course and just head straight through it until the mist clears." Sera shrugged her shoulders. "Piece of cake."

"Then we head straight to it." Victoria told her, standing beside the Captain and looking out towards the mist, placing her hand over the Night Elf's whilst it rested on the wheel, slowly dragging it off so they were holding hands. "I just hope there is nothing waiting for us on the other side of that mist cloud."

"Other than the Ranger-General and her company." Sera told her, smiling and glancing down to their hands when Victoria held onto it a little tighter. "Worried, my Lady?"

"A little. What if the vision my father saw comes true? So far everything else has."

Sera let go of the wheel, allowing the ship to run its course towards the cloud of mist. She lowered her height until she was level with the Princess, frowning at the look of worry on her face. "Look at me, my Lady." She told her softly, giving her a friendly smile when she did. "There's no need to worry, okay? If there was, your mother wouldn't have brought him on this ship that is sailing towards that new land." In that moment, Sera saw how truly young the Princess was, forgetting for the moment she was four centuries older than the elf in front of her until she saw the look of worry on her face. "Your mother will keep him safe, just like we will keep him safe."

"Thank you, Sera." Victoria said softly, stepping forward and hugging the Night Elf tightly. "I'm going to go check on Snow. He really hates being on boats and I've left him alone for too long."

"Okay, go. I'll go inform your parents on what is happening." Sera watched the Princess make her way to the lower deck, looking down at the cabin below the helm and beckoning over the first mate, telling them to take over whilst she made her way to the cabin below. "We are heading into the mist cloud Viraleth told us about." She told both King and Queen after knocking on the cabin door.

"Good, tell us the moment we clear the mist." Sylvanas told her, looking up at Athrodar who's chest she was laying on. "Looks like we are close to that new land, my love."

"I heard." Athrodar smiled down at his Queen who pulled herself up to his lips and kissed him. "What were we talking about again?"

Sylvanas grinned at him, placing her hand on his heart. "I was telling you how to make your heart beat with mine." She pulled herself up until her chest was level with his head, feeling him press his ear against her and smiling when she knew he was listening to her heart. "Just focus on the rhythm, let it take over you and soon your heart will beat with mine." She told him softly, stroking his hair and feeling his heart begin to slow down to match her pace. "That's it, you're getting there."

Athrodar closed his eyes and let the sound of her heart take over his mind, drowning out everything but the sound of the constant beating in his ear and working to get his heart to beat the same rhythm. He tried to distract himself from his Queen's breasts that were very close to his mouth, aiming to focus on her heart instead and slowly feeling his match up to hers.

"There you go." Sylvanas whispered in his ear the moment their hearts were beating together, sinking back down so they were face to face. "Our hearts are one." She told him before kissing him lightly. "I'm still a little rusty on the whole thing, but apparently some people just have to touch the one they love and their hearts beat the same rhythm."

"Oh?" Athrodar raised an eyebrow and grinned at his Queen. "That sounds like something you would take full advantage of the moment you learn to do that."

"Of course I would." Sylvanas sat up and immediately felt one of Athrodar's hands grab her breast, making her throw her head back a little and let out a moan when he pinched her nipple. "Just like you're taking full advantage of my naked body."

Athrodar's hand moved all over her body, brushing fingers across the many scratch marks and love bites from their half day of love making with their new servants. "You couldn't bring yourself to see a healer could you?" He asked, grinning when he remembered how much the servants ravished their Queen. "Embarrassed?"

"Not at all." She whispered seductively, taking hold of his hand and placing it on the big love bite on her neck. "I want a reminder of that fantastic night every time I look into the mirror until everything fades away." Moving her hand away from his, it began to travel down his arm and towards the scratches and tiny punctures on his chest where she and the servants had dug their nails into him during many of their orgasms. "I see you have opted to do the same."

"That's because I am not ashamed to say I was too embarrased to tell Liadrin, Luna or any other healer about that night before we left. I also didn't want them to get jealous."

Sylvanas chuckled, nodding her head and placing her hands on his face. "They would be jealous indeed, pondering if they are to be the next ones to climb into bed with us." She leaned down and kissed her King, a flash of desire in her eyes when she gazed at him. "I reckon we could entertain Liadrin for a while. Leave her mewling in the aftermath of our passion. A righteous and noble paladin, reduced to nothing but a fuck drunk elf in our bed." She raised an eyebrow at her King when she felt his stiff member on her thigh. "Did I get you worked up, my love?"

"You certainly did." Athrodar whispered, sitting up and placing his Queen down onto her back before letting out a torrent of kisses along her neck and down her chest. "And you knew exactly what to say." He told her, moving up to her breasts that were close to double the size they once were before their children were born, worshipping them more than anything else. "Having kids was the best thing we could have done."

Sylvanas chuckled and bit her bottom lip, placing a hand on the back of Athrodar's head to keep his mouth around her nipple and forcing him to suck on it. "You love that I had to get a whole new armoured bodice just to fit these two into my ranger attire."

"Exactly." Athrodar told her in a low voice, worshipping the other breast whilst massaging the one he moved away from, glancing up at his Queen who closed her eyes and let out the occasional lustful moan and gasp with every tweak he done with his fingers on her nipple. "You just look more stunning than you did, which I thought was impossible. But you have proven me wrong and now I get to enjoy your body even more."

"Those three servants certainly enjoyed it." Sylvanas told him, her voice carrying more lust with every word. "Even if you did tell them to focus on me more than anyone else."

"You are the Queen." Athrodar told her, moving up to her lips and kissing her whilst using both his hands to massage her breasts. "Their gorgeous, stunning, nypmhomaniac Queen who welcomed their kisses with open legs."

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her King down for a long, sensual kiss that stopped him from massaging her breasts and made him focus on said kiss. "They were very skilled indeed." She told him when they broke away, watching him regain focus as her attempt to knock him off balance worked. "I would have taken them with us if we had our own ship, but our daughter insisted on sharing the flagship as we would arrive on the new land together as a family."

"She wanted to be closer to her family. You can't blame her for that." Athrodar began to kiss his way back down his Queen, resting between her legs and looking at the wet lips between them as well as several love bites around the same area. "They really worshipped you down here." He whispered, pushing a finger inside her and watching it sink to the knuckle. "And you say I was getting worked up, you're soaked down here."

"Laying naked in a bed with the great love of my life usually does." Sylvanas told him, arching her back when a second finger entered her. "I'm also certain just your close proximity gets me going."

"How do you ever get things done?" Athrodar asked, pushing a third and final finger inside his Queen and watching her arch her back some more. "I'm almost always in close proximity to you."

"I'm just v-very good at m-my job." She told him, her voice breaking when he began to massage her with his three fingers. "It just be-becomes difficult near the end o-of the day."

"That's explains so much." Athrodar muttered, grinning when his Queen began to squirm. "We never stay in the throne room for long and now I know why. I thought you just didn't like dealing with people."

"I don't. It's just one of the r-reasons we l-leave the throne room early." Sylvanas tried to sit up but was pinned down by Athrodar who leaned forward and kissed her to keep her on her back. "You tease! Y-you know I h-hate not being in c-control."

"Which is what makes it all the sweeter, my love." Athrodar continued to pin his Queen to the bed, using the three fingers inside her to stroke, prod and massage all of her weak points. "I'm the one man that can make the former Banshee Queen, Ranger-General of Silvermoon and new Queen of Stormwind, weak by just using three fingers."

Sylvanas arched her back again, only this time she let out a silent moan as an orgasm hit her hard, curling her toes and closing her eyes tightly as well as holding onto the bedsheets in a death grip all whilst Athrodar continued to massage all the right spots. "Fuuuu-" She managed to cry, spasming on her King's hand and feeling her juices squirt from her.

Athrodar removed his fingers once she laid back down, replacing them with his tongue as he lapped up all the juices he could. "I really felt you clamp down on my hand." He told her softly, licking up the last drops of her juices before laying down beside her, watching her chest rise and fall quickly as she tried to catch her breath. "That was a strong one."

Sylvanas could only nod her head, trying to catch her breath and smiling when she saw Athrodar's look of triumph. "You... did... good." She breathed, placing a hand on his chest and patting him. "I need... to make.. it.. up."

Athrodar took hold of her hand and kissed the top of it, shaking his head at her. "No need. You know I will always put your pleasure above mine."

Despite being told her would put her above himself, that he would make sure she is satisfied and happy before he is, she felt sad and it showed on her face which made Athrodar give her a look of concern. "When you say things like that, it makes me feel like I am not enough for you. I love you so much, I love our babies just as much, but I feel like you could do so much better than me."

Athrodar shook his head and kissed his Queen lightly before pressing his head against hers. "No, you are everything to me. Just the thought of you not being in my life hurts and I don't like the feeling." Gazing into her eyes, he still saw her look of sadness but love in there as well and it was taking over once more. "I don't want you to ever feel like you are not enough for me. You made me the King I am today, without you I know I wouldn't be here. We love each other so much that those three words are just a fraction of what we feel."

Sylvanas shifted forward and moved into his embrace, feeling his strong arms wrap around and hold onto her tightly. "I'm sorry. I keep doing this to you." She whispered to him, burying her head in his chest. "You've been in my life for close to a decade now and I still feel like something will happen that will push you away from me. It's just... I've never had someone love me like you do and I don't want to lose that."

"You won't." Athrodar reassured her. "I am here for you. I will always be here for you and that's a promise. You are my Queen, my life and my heart. Losing you will break me and I never want to feel that." He kissed the top of her head, feeling a wetness on his chest and quietly shushing his Queen whilst stroking her head, trying to get her to calm down. "I am never leaving, okay? Even if you change your mind and want me out of your life, I will fight to stay with you."

"I'm sorry." Sylvanas whispered, sounding sincere enough. "I get emotional after an intense orgasm. I just needed to know you will be with me forever."

"I'll tell you every day if it stops you from feeling like this." Athrodar whispered back to her, stroking her hair and planting light kisses on the top of her head. "I am never leaving you."

"And I am keeping you with me forever." Sylvanas whispered, closing her eyes and focusing on sleeping. "You're my soulmate and I never want to lose you."

* * *

Alina looked around at her scouts, all of them returning to her after venturing out to find any worthy ally. "Did you find anything?" She asked them once the last scout returned, seeing several heads shake and sighing deeply to herself. "Very well, looks like we will have to return to camp and inform Viraleth of the situation."

On their return however, they found the Ranger-General talking to two of the panda people she saw the other day, walking into the tent slowly as to not startle them and bowing her head at Viraleth who glanced over to her. "What you were probably seeing were my scouts." The Ranger-General said, standing up and pointing towards Alina who looked over to them. "This is Alina, she is my Scout Captain and has tasked her rangers to make contact with anyone who would be willing to talk."

"As I was saying to your commander, I do not want any trouble with your people. We Pandaren have lived here for centuries, cloaked by the mist and away from wars. We do not need to fight, only to talk."

"I assure you, we are only here for diplomatic purposes. Our King saw a vision of this land and an enemy that terrified him, something that is almost impossible to do yet it has happened." Viraleth made her way around the table and towards Alina who whispered in her ear that she found nothing else other than the same races they've already come across. "He described them as aberrations, black and white in colour and incredibly violent in nature."

Both Pandaren looked at each other and whispered in their native tongue before turning their attention back to Viraleth. "We will return to the leader of our order and he will discuss this matter further with you when he arrives. Don't go making trouble whilst you are here, there is more to this land than you know."

Viraleth, Alina and Seliana watched them leave the tent, both rangers looking back to their General who sat back down on her chair. "What do you think he means by that?" Seliana asked.

"I don't know." Viraleth replied, rubbing her temple. "But I'm sure we will find out the longer we stay here."

"General!" A Ranger yelled, running into the tent, breathless and a little excited. "Ships... Through the mist."

Viraleth's mood brightened at the prospect of having her Queen here to take over, nodding towards Alina and Seliana who both nodded back and made their way to the makeshift port. "I'll be there in a minute, I just need to sort a few things out."

Victoria stood at the front of the ship, looking at the new land in awe as she had never seen a place look so beautiful. "Wow... This is.. wow." She looked over her shoulder and towards Sera who was at the wheel of the ship, making out the smile she had on her face and smiling back at her.

Athrodar took note of this, though Sylvanas was too busy looking out at the new land to have noticed, staying under her King's arm and leaning into him as the drew closer to the new land. "We're here." She whispered, moving an arm around him. "The new land."

"Yes we are." Athrodar whispered back to her, kissing the top of her head. "Let's check in with Viraleth the moment we make port, see what updates she has for us."

It took them several minutes to land and move all the cargo they brought with them to the beach, but when it was all finished, Sylvanas immediately went to the command tent and towards Viraleth who smiled at her arrival. "My Lady, we have made contact with the panda people. They are called Pandaren and we believe they are returning to their leader who will come by soon to talk about our arrival and what it means."

Sylvanas shook her Ranger-General's hand and sat down on the chair situated behind the desk. "Thank you Viraleth. I expect you to be here when they return, I need your advice on what you have seen here so far and what we can do to work with these Pandaren."

"I will be here, my Lady. They will need a face they have spoken to already, if only briefly."

As Athrodar entered the tent, Viraleth caught a glimpse of Sera holding Victoria's hands and smiling down at the Princess, the two of them speaking to each other and not in a way that the Ranger-General thought a Captain would speak to their Princess. "This place looks well defended." Athrodar said, snapping Viraleth's attention back to the conversation in the tent. "You done a good job setting everything up."

Viraleth bowed her head. "Thank you. Are we expecting any more?"

"Tyrande and her Kaldorei are coming, as well as the Orcs, Tauren and Trolls." Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas who was getting acustomed to her surroundings. "We've not got word from Theramore, so we don't know about them. Silvermoon and Undercity are also on their way."

"So everyone we expected. Do we know how many they bring?"

Athrodar shook his head. "Not a clue. I don't expect much from anyone, save the Forsaken. They will bring their full force if we ask for it, without question."

"I'd expect nothing less." Viraleth said with a grin, looking over to her Queen who was shifting through the little amount of reports on the desk. "There isn't much to report, my Lady. It's been pretty quiet for us."

Sylvanas nodded, looking through the reports one more time before placing them down. "I can see that." She shrugged her shoulders. "No matter, we'll be waiting for their leader to come to this camp before we start anything."

Viraleth bowed her head to her. "A sound plan, my Lady."


	60. Chapter 60

**The Pandaren**

"They're coming." Alina told her Queen, returning from the surroundings forests after spotting a group of Pandaren, all dressed in black and red leathers with what looked like scarfs covering their faces, too long for bandanas she thought. "There is another with them, he looks to be a diplomat or something. He doesn't wear their uniform."

"An ambassador, perhaps?" Athrodar looked over to his Queen who was nodding her head slowly. "That could only mean they expect to get something out of these talks."

"The question is; does it benefit both parties or just them?" Sylvanas asked, tapping a finger on the desk in front of her. "We need to make sure they know we're not here to cause trouble, but to lend assistance." She looked down at the locket in her other hand, having the jewelcrafters make it for her before they left, placing pictures of both Tahnir and Alleria inside so she could look at them when she missed them.

Which was almost every minute.

"My Lady?" Alina said when she saw her Queen wasn't listening. "What are we going to offer them?" She asked for the second time, knowing her Queen didn't hear her the first time around.

"Whatever they ask for." She told the Scout-Captain. "I am almost certain we have the resources to get them what they want. And if it's not money and they just want to explore the rest of Azeroth for the first time, we will lend them a ship they can sail to one of our cities."

"And if they just want us to leave?" Athrodar asked, knowing there was a chance of it happening.

"Then we ask why and see if we can work around it." Sylvanas let out a long sigh. "A task that is much easier if we had more than just our elves here."

"Tyrande, Vol'jin, Baine and the new Orc leader should be here soon." Athrodar told her, none of them knowing who led the Orcs after Saurfang's death. "I'm sure it's someone we can trust." He then added when he saw a look of concern on his Queen's face.

"Eitrigg or Thrall would be who I can trust. They know what we are building and want the same, so if they're not leading the orcs, I want a private meeting with whomever is." Sylvanas looked up at Athrodar who stood at the front of her desk. "Alone."

Athrodar bowed his head. "I understand, my Queen."

Sylvanas looked back up to Alina who stood nearby. "You can go."

"My Lady." Alina said, bowing her head and leaving the tent.

Athrodar sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk, looking at his Queen who's gaze was focused on the locket in her hand. "You will see them again soon. Once we get the portal network up and running, you can return home to them whenever you'd like."

"How long will that take?" Sylvanas asked, closing the locket and looking across the desk to him. "I don't want it to be any longer than a week."

"If the talks with the Pandaren go well, it shouldn't take more than a day, two at most." Athrodar leaned back in his chair, letting out a small sigh. "If they don't want to know us, we will have to sail home and this would have been all for nothing. I don't want to start a war with them on land we've got no experience on against a force we have no idea how big."

"And if we have no option but to fight them?" Sylvanas now asked, wanting to get every possibility planned now before they happen. "Do we expect the rest of them to get involved?"

"I shouldn't think so, not unless they attack us first. We won't attack them first though, would we?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "Unless they threaten what we have built for our family, we won't attack them." She sat foward and stretched one arm across the table, offering her hand to Athrodar who took hold and kissed the back of it. "Remember that conversation we had a couple years ago, a few days after Tahnir was born?"

"I'd be lying if I said I knew what you were talking about." Athrodar told her, brushing his thumb across her knuckles. "We've had countless conversations, which one are you on about?"

"We were talking about what we would do if we retired from everything and settled down at Windrunner Spire. You said you would be a hunter and a skinner for the village and I said I didn't know what I would do."

Athrodar frowned, trying to remember the conversation and slowly piecing together the conversation and smiling when he remember most of it. "I do remember a conversation similar to that. Why, what's up?"

"I may have come up with what I would do to pass the time whilst you're hunting and skinning." Sylvanas began to smile at her idea, making Athrodar smile too despite not knowing. "I will teach kids how to use bows. I'll open up my own little academy for new rangers so they can learn the basics for the Farstrider and Stormwind Academies before they come of age."

"Who better to teach them than their former Ranger-General?" Athrodar kissed the back of her hand and continued to smile at her. "Sounds like a very good plan, my love. Much more fun than what I will be doing."

"Well.. If it's succesful, I might need an extra teacher or two to handle the numbers." Sylvanas stood up and walked around the desk until she stood beside Athrodar, throwing one leg over him and straddling his lap. The moment she placed a hand on his cheek, she was attacked by her King as he kissed her hard on the lips. "Mmm.. What was that for?" She asked, licking her lips.

"You are my Queen, am I not allowed to kiss you when you sit like this?"

"Like that?" Sylvanas grinned at him, leaning closer until she pressed her chest against his and thier noses were inches apart. "I would love it if you kissed me like that every time we were alone." Her hands combed through his hair, leaning forward a little more and pressing her head against his. "So what do you say? Should I make that my plan when we hand Stormwind over to our daughter?"

"Yes you should." Athrodar told her, closing his eyes when she did and holding onto her whilst they were alone. "I have a question that you might not want to hear."

That made Sylvanas pull away and narrow her eyes at her King. "What?"

"A week or two ago, I had a very good dream. The kind you don't really want to wake up from." Athrodar saw his Queen's expression soften when she understood what he was saying. She had these dreams from time to time as well, but not like this one. "We were both in the great bath, only we had a third party."

"This is sounding good so far." Sylvanas told him, frowning at him now. "What part am I meant to hate?"

"The third party was Thal." Athrodar told her outright, figuring it was better to just say it instead of dancing around it.

"Your former lover..." Sylvanas muttered, letting out a sigh and leaning back against the desk behind her. "Where was I whilst you were having this dream?"

"You were actually alone with her, somewhere. You told me to take a bath and relax after you humiliated during training, that's when I fell asleep and had said dream."

"Do you feel anything for her?" Sylvanas then asked, catching Athrodar off guard as he had not expected the question, especially after the conversation they had on the way to this new land.

"Of course not. You're my Queen, my wife. My heart is devoted to you and our family." Athrodar leaned forward and kissed her neck, working his way up to her lips. "I'm just telling you this because it leads into my question."

"Which is?"

"If Victoria doesn't want to be Queen when we hand it down to her, we should offer it to Tanadia. What do you think?"

Sylvanas stared at him for a long time, trying to process the very simple yet complicated question. "You want to hand the throne to your daughter instead of our son?" She eventually asked, fully understanding what he was asking but making sure he knew what he was asking. "You want to give the throne to someone who isn't in line for it?"

"Sure, she's not in line for it by blood. She's not your daughter and it's your throne to give to whomever you wish. But I know you love her as if she was your own and I know she loves you. Maybe not as much as her real mother, but she loves you nonetheless." Athrodar placed a hand on her cheek slowly, trying to keep his Queen on her good side. "We could legally make her second in line after Victoria. Or we can forget this whole thing and never mention it again."

"We are going to forget about this whole thing." Sylvanas told him matter-of-factly. "I didn't want to have kids with you so they could see their half sister take the throne. She will remain a Princess at best and will be well cared for by us and anyone else close to the throne, but she will never sit on it as Queen unless something unthinkable happens."

"Okay, I can live with that." Athrodar's ear twitched when he heard voices, none like he had heard before. "I think they're near." He whispered to his Queen who looked over him and towards the entrance of the tent.

"I don't think them seeing me on your lap gives the best impression." As Sylvanas tried to climb off his lap, she was held in place and rolled her eyes. "What am I going to have to do?"

Athrodar placed a thumb on her chin whilst the rest of his hand cupped underneath it, slowly pulling her towards him whilst he leaned forward and giving her one long kiss, which only broke off when Viraleth entered the tent with the Pandaren. "My Lady. This is Taran Zhu, leader of the Shado-Pan and this Lorewalker Cho." The Ranger-General frowned at the Pandaren. "He is a historian I believe?"

"Of sorts, yes." Cho said, bowing his head to Sylvanas who climbed off Athrodar, a little embarrassed they had walked in on her sitting on his lap. "My am a Lorewalker to my people. I am a keeper of Pandaren culture and knowledge is armour. Instead of a sword I carry around a quill."

Athrodar stood up the moment Sylvanas did, noticing the smile on the Pandaren's face as he spoke about his occupation. "You seem to enjoy what you do."

"Oh I do! Most of my people's history is shrouded in mystery and it is my job to rediscover it! As such, I have found ways to unlock pieces of our past and I am sure I can do so with your people, should the need arise."

Sylvanas placed a hand on Athrodar's arm and leaned closer to him. "An opportunty to delve into a past you have forgotten." She whispered in his ear, pulling away and looking back at the two Pandaren. "And you, Taran Zhu is it? What is the Shado-Pan? I mean no disrespect in the question, but we haven't heard of the Pandaren before, let alone the Shado-Pan."

"We are an ancient order in Pandaren culture that serve as protectors of Pandaria. We were first formed to stop the Sha for taking over our lands and destroying everything in their path."

It was Athrodar's turn to ask a question. "And the Sha are?"

"The Sha are physical manifestations of negative emotions - such as doubt, fear, anger or hatred - and are malevolent spirits that were spawned from the essence of the Old God Y'Shaarj. They have been locked away for thousands of years, which means we needed a new purpose. Our recent enemies are to the West, insectoid beings known as the Mantid." Taran Zhu looked around the tent, noticing Seliana, Elaria and Viraleth standing around the tent, recognising the difference between the Kaldorei and Quel'Dorei. "I saw another one of these purple elves outside, but that was it."

Athrodar saw Elaria raise an eyebrow at the Pandaren, holding a hand up in her direction. "That was her sister. They are both Captains of the Royal Guard. The one outside is our daughter's personal guard and this one here is my Captain, Elaria."

Glaring at Athrodar for introducing her to a conversation she wanted no part of, she quickly bowed her head and offered out a hand to the leader of the Shado-Pan. "Someone has to keep him safe." She told them, giving the Pandaren a warm smile before glaring back at Athrodar when their attention returned to him.

"These Sha, what do they look like?" Athrodar asked, being stuck on their ties to negative emotions, just like the aberrations he saw in his vision.

"Oh, I have just the thing!" Cho said, sounding very happy he got to show them one of his many scrolls he brought with him. "Here."

Both Athrodar and Sylvanas looked down at the scroll that was rolled out on the desk, the Queen taking hold of her King's hand when she recognised the Sha as the creatures Athrodar described. "This is the place." She told him, forgetting for the moment they weren't alone in the room. "We are supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Taran Zhu asked, getting Sylvanas to turn around to face him. "What is it you are all doing here?"

"My King saw a vision of this place a few weeks ago. Only, we were at war with this Sha. All the races of Azeroth united into defeated this dark being." She looked back at Athrodar who was still looking down at the scroll, rolling out more of it to see what else it had to offer and coming across writing he couldn't read.

"What do these say?" He asked, looking back to the Lorewalker who moved to stand beside him.

"Ah, that. It says that the Sha are locked away underground and guarded by the Shado-Pan." Lorewalker Cho looked at Athrodar who was studying the scroll intently. "This vision, have you had them before?"

Athrodar shook his head. "Only that one time. I can't explain how it happened or why, I was hoping coming here would answer a few questions."

"Perhaps looking into your past can open up the answers you are looking for." The Lorewalker said, sounding all too happy to help this stranger. "It can also give me the chance to learn about your people."

Sylvanas saw Athrodar looked back to her, nodding her head and smiling at him. "Go. We'll still be here."

Taran Zhu watched the Lorewalker and Athrodar leave the tent, glancing over to Sylvanas who already had a look of worry on her face. "So you are here to fight the Sha?"

"It would appear so." Sylvanas muttered, looking towards the entrance to the tent.

"Then I suggest you pack up and leave." Taran Zhu told them. "The Sha have been asleep for thousands of years and if you plan to wake them up just to beat them back into hiding, you will have two enemies to face."

"With all due respect, we aren't here to wake up the Sha. I have spent years trying to build a better world for my daughter, the last thing I want is an Old God's manifestations to wake up and destroy everything." Sylvanas made her way to the desk and pulled out a parchment, handing it to Taran Zhu. "I wrote up a contract that says all the leaders of Azeroth will leave this land how they found it, should they ever set foot here."

Taran Zhu took the parchment off Sylvanas and read through it quickly. "There are many names here. I thought you were the leader of your people?"

"I am. I am also their Queen, but they are the leaders of their people." Sylvanas looked down at the parchment as well, looking down at the ten names on it and space for a eleventh, the leader of the Orcs once they arrive on the land. Nathanos, Tyrande, Malfurion, Moira, Baine, Vol'Jin, Lor'themar, Velen, Varian and Jaina. "Some of them are sailing here as we speak, on my command. They won't bring an army, just a small expiditionary force and maybe some of their goods to trade with your people, should the opportunity arise."

Taran Zhu looked down at the contract and at the many names. "Do they all listen to you?" He asked, showing her the names on the bottom.

"Most do. The last two maybe not so much, but they will follow the actions of the majority."

The Pandaren muttered something to himself before handing her back the contract. "Fine. I will leave some of my Shado-pan here to overlook the camp, talk to them if you need to know anything, but don't be surprised if their answer isn't to your liking. They're fighters, not diplomats."

Sylvanas bowed her head slightly. "Very well, thank you."

* * *

"Where are we?" Victoria asked, following Athrodar and Lorewalker Cho along with Thal'ena, the Royal Magister following them after intercepting her King and asking where they were going. After telling her, they arrived at an opening surrounded by three stones and a bowl in the middle. Torches encircled them and in the bowl looks like sticks, some of them burnt, though most looked intact.

"We are at the seeing stones. You can see the past here. Your own, your families and your race." The Lorewalker looked over to Athrodar and smiled at him. "And perhaps the answer to the question you are asking yourself."

"We're finding out about your past?" Victoria asked her father, sounding excited and curious at the same time. "I can't wait!"

"As I can't remember anything before fifteen years ago or around that, I can't wait either." He looked over to the Pandaren who was waiting for him. "I have one request however, before we delve deep into my past."

"What is it?" Cho asked, waiting for the request.

"Can we go back twenty years? I need to see something that will provide me with much comfort if what happens is what I have been told."

The Lorewalker smiled and nodded his head at his request. "Just light the incense and we will begin."

Athrodar done as instructed and held onto his daughter's hand when she stood beside him, watching a cloud of smoke envelope the four of them and block them off from the rest of the world, leaving just the stones and torches in their view. "What is so special about a day you can't remember?" Victoria whispered to him, looking up at her father who was smiling.

"It's the day Sylvanas died, but the same day she fought every fibre of her being to keep silent about the arrangement. I want to see the look on her face and her eyes to know if she was telling the truth."

Victoria watched several shapes begin to form in front of them before they were transported to Quel'Thalas and a tree where all three of them saw Athrodar sitting down in front of it. "That's you..." Victoria muttered, holding onto her father's hand tighter. "In your Lieutenant uniform as well. Your hair was so long."

Athrodar looked around the smoke vision, trying to find the woman he was looking for and found her talking to an older elf and nodding her head before walking over to the Lieutenant who saw her walking over to him, standing up and saluting his General.

_"At ease, Lieutenant."_

_"Have you ever seen an enemy so.. untiring?" Athrodar asked, watching the General shake her head. "I don't think we are going to be able to stop him."_

"You look so scared, dad." Victoria whispered, holding onto his hand tightly again. "I've never seen you look like that."

_Sylvanas placed a hand on his back tentatively, opening her mouth to speak but finding she couldn't say what she wanted to say, opting to keep it formal and instructing the Lieutenant on his new task. "I need you to protect the roads to Silvermoon so our people can get to the city unharmed."_

_Athrodar looked back to his General who had a face of seriousness. "General, no offence, but my place is in the front line with my family. We have protected our forests from the Amani more than anyone, I could be of use -"_

_"No!" She snapped at him. "I am your General and I command you to do this. We are Farstriders, we protect the people above anyone else."_

_Athrodar bowed his head to the General. "I am sorry. I will gather what's left of my unit and do this task for you."_

_Sylvanas watched the Lieutenant gather his rangers but left his second here after she insisted this is where she wants to make her final stand, watching them both hug before seeing Athrodar leave with his unit. "I just wanted to tell you that I have had feelings for you for years..." She muttered to herself, clenching her tunic under her breastplate tightly and closing her eyes to calm herself. "And now I will never get to say it." She muttered again, this time not stopping a tear from falling from her eye.  
_

As the smoke image left, Victoria looked up at Athrodar who had remained silent throughout and noticed him smile had never left, only it looked sadder than it once was. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine... I should have seen that look. I should have seen it years before then, we could have been happy together before the end." Athrodar looked down at his daughter who smiled at him, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head. "No matter. We are happy now and we have you with us, we may not have had the chance if things went differently back then."

The Lorewalker smiled at both father and daughter, stepping closer to them. "Any more requests before we delve deeper into your past?"

"I have one." Thal'ena said after remaining silent the whole time. "Can we go back to the day the Lich King was defeated?" She asked, looking over to Athrodar who closed his eyes. "I didn't get to see my mother on her deathbed, I want the chance to see her and what happened."

Athrodar didn't argue, he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. "Very well." The Lorewalker said, stepping beside the bowl. "Light the incense."

Lighting another one, Athrodar stepped back and stood beside both Victoria and Thal'ena who watched the smoke envelope them again. "Are you sure about this?" He asked the Magister.

"Certain." She replied, watching her mother's chambers appear in front of them.

_"My Prince, we are close. Close to being free from him together." Lana'thel said, hugging Athrodar in the middle of her chambers, wrapping her leathery wings around them two of them._

_Athrodar held onto her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Just a few more hours, then we will see him fall from his throne." He pulled away a little, looking at her, the Blood-Queen returning his gaze with widened eyes and a look of horror on her face. "What's wrong?"_

_"He's in my head... I can.. feel him." Lana'thel fell to her knees, clutching onto her head. "He's trying... to take... control!"_

Thal'ena winced when she saw her mother in pain, knowing the tactic of cocooning herself in her wings wasn't going to work and hearing the vision of Athrodar whispering to her, giving her words of encouragement to break free him his control.

_"So... you think you can take her away from here? Away from MY domain? Pathetic." Lana'thel said, though it sounded eerily like Arthas._

_"Let go of her Arthas. The Argent Crusade and the Ebon Blade are moving towards Sindragosa shortly. After they've dealt with her, they're moving on to you." Athrodar said, placing a hand on his chest where Lana'thel had hit him with a shadowflame spell._

Thal'ena watched the back and forth continue, fighting to stop herself from looking away when both Athrodar and her mother began to fight in front of her, covering her mouth with her hands when Athrodar stuck the Blood-Queen with his sword and getting teary eyed when she saw her mother stumble back a few paces.

_"I'm... I'm dying.. Aren't I?" Lana'thel asked, being caught by Athrodar before she hit the floor._

_"I'm sorry... I'm.. I'm sorry." Athrodar pressed his head againts hers, trying to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. "I... I didn't..."_

_Lana'thel weakly placed a hand on his cheek, having a few tears of her own fall from her cheeks. "It's not... Your fault... My Prince..." She kissed him lightly, placing her hands on his face. "You... You had no other... choice..."_

Athrodar closed his eyes, hating that this was playing out before him after already going through it once. He held onto Victoria tightly, feeling her hug him when she knew he was in pain at this memory. "It's okay dad, I'm here."

_"Hold on my Queen, hold on just a little longer. We are almost free from this place." Athrodar choked, brushing hair out of her eyes._

_Lana'thel smiled at him warmly, her eyes showing the immense amount of love she had for him. "You... you were always a bad... liar." The Blood-Queen kissed him once more. "We... we were so close." Her eyes widened as her world began to turn black. "I see... nothing but darkness my Prince... Where are you?"_

_Athrodar held onto the Blood-Queen tightly, moving her hand to his face and kissing her forehead. "I am here, my love. Your Prince is here."_

_More tears rolled down Lana'thel's cheeks once her vision was completely gone, knowing she would only see darkness in her final seconds and the the face of the man she loves. "I love you... my.. Pri..." Her hand fell from his face falling limp to her side._

Thal'ena began to cry as the vision left them, Victoria letting go of her father and walking towards the Magister and hugging her tightly. "Shhh.. Let it all out."

The Lorewalker felt saddened by what had just happened, but also had a thousand questions on his mind, looking over to Athrodar who looked troubled at the memory. "What happened to the two of you? You look and sound a lot different to that past."

"I used to be dead." Athrodar told the Lorewalker, glancing over to Thal'ena and Victoria who were holding onto each other. "We all were. But we were cured of the curse and are living once more. It's a long story but I tried to sum it up in as few words as I could."

The Lorewalker nodded his head, fascinated by these people he had never met before. "I should like to see that past soon. For now, I think we should rest and recover. Sometimes the past can be too much for those who are not prepared to revisit it."

Athrodar looked over to Thal'ena who was sitting down and leaning on the Princess who continued to hug her. "Sounds like a plan."


	61. Chapter 61

**Corrupted**

Several hours were spent looking over a past Athrodar didn't remember, most of it during his time as a ranger though some were just visions of his past with his family. The next vision was something that didn't trouble him, but certainly opened his eyes to how his family worked.

_A young King Anasterian and Athrodar's great grandfather, Dael'Thaelas, sat on the balcony of Sunfury Spire, looking out at the city below them whilst enjoying some wine. "I have to say, it's been a long time since we've done this, old friend." The King said, chuckling with the patriarch of the Sunblade house. "What is the meaning of this meeting anyway? You said it was important."_

_"My Grandson is having a kid in a few months. So I figured third time's the charm."_

_Anasterian raised his goblet of wine to the Ranger Lord. "Perhaps we can finally join our houses. Kael'thas is growing impatient and has spent a lot of time in Dalaran lately. Those humans have seduced him to their ways of magic over ours. Hopefully your grandson has a daughter that can woo him back to Silvermoon."_

_"Here's to hoping." Dael'Thaelas took a sip of his wine, watching several guards patrol the city at night, their lanterns lighting the way for them. "Something inside me however is telling me it will be a boy. Three in a row would sum up our luck on the matter."_

"I don't understand." Victoria said, looking up at her father. "They were hoping you would be a girl so you could marry the Prince?"

Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently so."

"Why didn't your family just keep trying until one of them had a girl if they wanted to join their houses together?" Victoria then asked.

"Because if they had a son first, he would inherit the Sunblade army when it was his turn to take up the mantle." Thal'ena told them, watching the vision of the past play out before them. "If any of them had a daughter as the second born, the Royal Family wouldn't inherit the army because there was an older male in the Sunblade family that had the birthright to it." She looked over to the Princess and King, though mostly at Victoria. "Your father, albeit not his fault, stopped the plans altogether. Being the last born in his family before Arthas invaded, the deal must have ended there."

_"What will you do if it's a boy?" The King asked, looking over to his old friend._

_Dael'Thaelas sighed and lowered his goblet to the small table between them. "I don't know. Raise him to be a ranger like the rest of his family, groom him into becoming the heir to my family if he surpasses his father and grandfather in talent and look for a suitable mate for him in the meantime."_

_"The Windrunners have three daughters. They have been Ranger-General more times than anyone else, you should groom him into the position of wooing one of them. Alleria looks like the next in line for Ranger-General as it is. She has a level head and inspires the rangers she works with, it could be a good match."_

_"If It's a boy." Dael'Thaelas reminded him. "Let's hope it's not. We have planned for the joining of our families since we were just starting out as ranger and mage."_

_"Over six centuries worth of planning, old friend." Anasterian said. "It's not too late to back out now, is it?" He joked, making the Ranger-Lord chuckle. "I should be heading off to bed. I have several meetings tomorrow with a council I would rather avoid."_

_"I'll come by when we get more news." Dael'Thaelas told him, watching his King retreat back into the spire and towards his chambers._

As the smoke left the area for the tenth time? Eleventh time? Athrodar didn't know as he had lost count after seven, being too engrossed on the visions of his past he had no memory of playing out before him. "Wow..." Victoria muttered, looking up at her father who was lost in thought. "They were already planning your life out before you were even born?"

"Our society does that." Thal'ena muttered, not agreeing with it and neither did her mother, being given the freedom to pursue her own life before Arthas invaded.

"I thought Sylvanas chose you, not your family choosing her?" Victoria frowned her Athrodar who's mind was racing a thousand times a minute. "Dad?"

"She told me she did..." Athrodar said, his voice trailing off as he thought about everything he just saw. "I will speak to her about this later... Right now I want to know why I saw that vision of this place."

"I might know some people who can help with that." Lorewalker Cho said. "Looking at your past, I can't see anything that would explain why you saw that vision."

Victoria took hold of Athrodar's hand and began to walk towards the Pandaren. "Let's go. I want to know why as well."

* * *

Thalina sat in Stormwind Cathedral with Illana who had Alleria and Tahnir with her, both women watching Tanadia's lesson for the day. "She seems really focused on these lessons lately." Illana said, glancing over to Thalina who was holding Tahnir on her lap. "He seems really well behaved today too."

Thalina looked down at Tahnir on her lap who was watching his sister learn with the other priests. "That's because he know's he is in safe hands with his favourite aunt." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, not breaking his focus on the priests in front of them. "And he seems too distracted by the lesson going on to notice anything else." She looked up to her daughter and smiled. "Tanadia on the other hand is trying to learn as much as she can before her father returns, just to show him what she can now do."

"Well, enjoy this time. The moment he gets bored of something, he will be the most difficult child you have ever met in terms of getting him to calm down." Illana could only smile when she thought back on several of those times. "Athrodar is always exhausted when he eventually got him to calm down. He was sleeping on the throne one night with this one on his lap, also sleeping. It's safe to say that's not the first or the last time Sylvanas has found them like that."

Thalina's smile saddened, holding onto Tahnir a little tighter when he began to slide off her lap. "I know it's been a few years now, but it still hurts seeing him with her. I can't do anything to change his mind and I'm happy he is happy. It's just.." The Magister sighed, kissing the top of Tahnir's head again. "He should have been mine."

"I know, hun." Illana said, placing a hand on the back of her head. "Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. We should just be happy for him now that he has a family that will keep him out of danger."

Thalina nodded and smiled a little, looking back towards Tanadia who was picking up on the new spell being taught to the class quicker than everyone else. She was just about to comment on how well her daughter was doing when she tensed up suddenly. "Oh no..."

Just as the Magister turned her head to look towards the entrance of the Cathedral, she heard a scream coming from a blood elf at the entrance, though it was a happy one. "Thal! My sweet little cousin."

Thalina placed Tahnir down on the bench beside her seconds before being attacked by the elf. "Landra. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd stop by!" Landra looked around the Cathedral and spotted Tanadia with the other priests. "How is she doing? Taking after her mother I bet!"

Thalina still had the arms of Landra wrapped around her, looking at Illana who was trying not to laugh. "You remember Illana, right?"

Landra looked back at the older elf, letting go of Thalina and smiling at her. "Of course! A long time family friend who's son is now the King of Stormwind!? You must be so proud."

Illana took hold of one of her hands when she offered both, holding onto Alleria with the other. "I am just happy he is back in my life. Everything else is a bonus."

Landra looked down at the baby in Illana's arms and almost squeeled with excitement. "By the light, is this..?"

"Little Alleria, yes. They named her after Sylvanas' sister." Illana looked down at her granddaughter and smiled at her sleeping form. "I remember her too, she was very beautiful but I don't believe she holds a candle to this one."

"Can I hold her?" Landra asked, looking back to Thalina who just smiled at her. "Please?"

Illana saw Thalina shake her head a little, looking down at Alleria who was still sleeping and then smiling warmly up at Landra. "I'm sorry, she's not used to strangers yet and I've just got her to sleep. Maybe some other time."

"No worries! I'm sure she needs her sleep anyway." Landra sat down between both women, keeping her attention focused on Thalina who picked Tahnir up and placed him on her lap. "So how have you been? It feels like years since I last saw you."

"It has been years, Landra. I moved to Stormwind around four years ago, I haven't spoken to our family outside of the occasional visit back to Eversong to my parents house." Thalina saw she wasn't getting through to her and sighed. "Are you still a Magistrix?"

"I am! Fairbreeze Village has been really quiet as of late, but there is a nearby manor that hosts a lot of parties." Landra leaned closer to her cousin and grinned mischievously. "Adult parties." She told her, watching the Magister go bright red. "Even after having a daughter you are still so innocent, little Thal. It's adoreable." She poked her arm with her finger lightly. "Have you found anyone yet? After that jerk cheated on you I think you deserve to find happiness in someone who truly loves you." Suddenly her eyes lit up when she got an idea. "Oh! Come to the next party with me!"

Thalina had both her hands taken by her cousin, looking over to Illana who was smiling brightly at the offer, knowing Thalina would never be comfortable with that sort of party. She was too shy about sex, only feeling comfortable about it around those she was dating. "I... I uh..."

"I.. I.. Come on, little Thal. You're a beautiful woman, you deserve to have men worship the very ground you walk on. And with Sylvanas uniting most, if not all of Azeroth's major races, these parties have many different races attending." She leaned closer to the Magister some more so she could whisper to her. "The humans practically beg us to feed them our attention." She took hold of Thalina's hand and smiled at her. "Trust me, you haven't lived until you've had men begging for you to talk to them."

"I don't know... It's not really my thing."

"Please! I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but I would really like to do something nice for you." Landra placed her second hand over Thalina's. "Please, please, please. If you don't enjoy it, I won't ask you to go again."

"Is this why you're here?" Thalina asked, watching her look away. "You came all the way down to Stormwind to bring me to an adult party?"

"That's not the only reason!" Landra cried, taking hold of her other hand. "We used to be close when we were younger. Whenever your brother and Athrodar weren't teasing you, I was the one you played with." Her eyes fell from the Magister and became sad. "I miss my little Thal. We were inseperable when we were together, remember that?"

Thalina smiled at her ability to remember those days. "I do." She began to laugh when she recalled them too. "We used to see who could make the better flower made of fire. I would never win, but I was determined to beat you."

Landra laughed along with her, remember those days. "If I'm being honest, I used a device my father gave me that made fire flowers with ease."

Thalina gasped, recoiling back a little. "You cheater!"

Landra rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the Magister. "I can't believe you thought I could do something so good at your age."

"I was so jealous of you!" Thalina said, sounding both betrayed and surprised. "Though I suppose it did make me train a lot harder..."

"You are welcome!" Landra said, smiling brightly at her. "So will you come with me in two days? That's when the next party is."

Thalina sighed, slowly nodding her head. "Fine... But if I don't feel like I am enjoying it after an hour, I will be leaving."

"Great!" Landra hugged her cousin tightly. "You are going to enjoy it so much, trust me. You don't know what it's like to be the center of attention until you've been to one of these parties."

"So you keep saying." Thalina muttered, patting the top of Landra's hand. "How did you get an invite to this party anyway?"

"I supply most of the perfumes, fireworks and drinks." Landra told her.

"So basically everything but the food?"

Landra nodded. "Exactly, yes. Oh before I forget, there is also a dress code."

Thalina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. The theme is sexy, light and animal themed."

"Really? Animal themed? Like.. Worgen and Tauren?"

Landra chuckled. "No, silly. Something fun and a little slutty. Like a cat or a bunny. Some ears and a tail, though how you attach the tail is completely up to you, if you know what I'm getting at."

Thalina's face went bright red again when she understood her. "I.. I get it. Anything else?"

"Just the standard. Make sure you're clean, smell amazing and bring a robe or a gown to cover your outfit as well as something to wear on your way to the party and on your way home. If you think you can make it home." Landra winked at her. "It's a big place after all, many rooms to suddenly fall asleep in. And before I forget, bring lingerie to match your ear and tail. Who knows, maybe you will seduce the host."

"Can I come?" Illana asked, making Thalina gasp and cover her mouth.

"Illana! What would Athrodar think if he found out?"

"Oh hush." The matriarch said, waving Thalina away. "I haven't been with a man in a long time, I want what Landra was offering. A chance to be worshipped again by someone."

Landra smiled at the matriarch. "Fantastic! I look forward to seeing you two in a couple days time."

Thalina watched her cousin stand up and leave the cathedral, looking back to Illana in both shock and awe. "You're actually going to join her?"

"Of course! Hun look.. I haven't done much since my husband died. I have been living with your mother for several years and, despite her offers, I never did anything in those years." Illana saw Thalina's face go a deeper shade of red and watching her mouth open in shock, making her laugh. "Don't look so surprised, child. You didn't think your mother and I were just close friends, did you?"

"La la la la, I can't hear you!" Thalina yelled, covering her ears and disrupting the lesson her daughter was taking. "I don't want to hear about my parents and their love life!"

Illana smiled warmly at her. "You are still just a little kid on the inside, aren't you?" She placed a hand on her arm and watched her flinch. "Relax, I haven't done anything with your mother in a long time. And she wasn't cheating on your father because he was there too... And my late husband... It was an interesting two days."

"Illana, stop!" Thalina cried again, placing Tahnir down next to her and standing up from the bench she sat on. "I'm leaving before I hear any more."

Illana just laughed lightly. "She is going to be so much fun at that party for all those men."

* * *

Athrodar looked around at the many Pandaren, both men and women, poking and prodding him as they began to inspect him with what looked like green mist. "What are they doing exactly?" He asked, looking over to Lorewalker Cho.

"They are checking out your chi. They are seeing how balanced your soul is between both light and dark forces. I believe it will tell us what has made you able to see visions, even if it was only one." The Lorewalker looked over to Victoria and Thal'ena who were looking around the temple they were currently in. "This is the Temple of the Jade Serpant. It was built to house Yu'lon, the spirit of wisdom who watches over the Jade Forest. As well as wisdom, she is also the spirit of spring, youth, growth and nurturing."

"Sounds like quite the woman, I would very much like to meet her." Victoria said, smiling at the Lorewalker.

"You can." A young pandaren woman said, standing behind both Thal'ena and Victoria. Her eyes were green like jades and she looked like she was a little child, though there was something different about her that they both had noticed. An aura that made the Royal Magister feel immense strength shrouded within her.

The Lorewalker bowed his head to the little Pandaren. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Victoria and Thal'ena looked at each other then down at the little Pandaren. "Is this..?"

"I am Fei. At least in this form I am. When I take my true form, I am known as Yu'lon." Fei looked up at the two elves who were now staring at her in awe. "So I have to ask, what are you doing here in my forest and my temple?"

"My father," Victoria said, looking over to Athrodar, "he had a vision of this land and doesn't know the meaning of it. Only that this being called the Sha were destroying everything and he was leading the soldiers of Azeroth against them."

Fei looked over to Athrodar who was surrounded by monks using green mist on him. "The Sha, you say?" Fei frowned at the King, walking over to him and having all the monks step aside. "Let me see if I can help."

The moment Fei (Yu'lon) began to shroud him in mist, Athrodar felt the huge difference in power and actually began to feel his body being healed. "Wow..." Thal'ena gasped, looking at the young Pandaren in awe. "There is so much strength hidden within that form that I can feel the difference between her and all those monks combined."

"There is a great darkness inside you." Fei said, removing the mist from Athrodar. "You were once corrupted by the forces of darkness that it consumed you fully."

"You know that by just the mist?" Athrodar asked, looking down at the little Pandaren.

"There is something else. Something still lingering inside of you." Fei narrowed her eyes at the much taller elf, walking around Athrodar who stood still in the middle of the room. "A darkness that is hidden, but trying to make itself known."

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked, stepping towards her father and taking hold of his hand. "What darkness?"

"Something terrible." Fei whispered, widening her eyes when she recognised its magic. "Something Old God..."

Victoria let go of his hand the second Fei had finished speaking, stepping back from her father. "Old God? How? He was cured of his undeath by the light... Both things had nothing to do with the Old Gods."

"The Saronite..." Athrodar muttered. "It's the blood of the Old God Yogg-Saron. We used it to built Icecrown Citadel." He looked over to Thal'ena who was now looking at her own hands. "We both touched it several times... You don't think we could be corrupted by him?"

"I.. I don't know." Thal'ena said, looking down at Fei who looked over to her.

"It would explain the vision you had. The Old Gods give them to their followers to seduce them by showing them their most desired dreams." Fei looked over to Athrodar and frowned at him. "For you however, you sound like you don't want to watch Pandaria be consumed by the Sha, so maybe he doesn't have control over what he can show you."

"Can you cure me of this? I don't want to go back to my Queen or my children knowing I am corrupted by an Old God."

"I can, but it will take some time." Fei began to transform into her true form, shifting from a young Pandaren to a huge, flying, jade serpent that towered over all of them. "My followers will take you further into the temple whilst I get ready for the ritual." She looked down over to Victoria and Thal'ena. "You can wait here or you can get a tour from one of the many monks here should you want to see more of my temple.

Victoria smiled up at the great serpent. "I would love to see more of this place. It's beautiful already, I can't wait to see more."

* * *

Sylvanas was laying in her bed, staring at the open space next to her and sighing deeply. "It's going to be one of those nights..." She muttered, closing her eyes and trying to will herself to sleep, finding it an impossible task as she had spent close to a decade sleeping next to Athrodar, rarely on her own.

This went on for almost twenty minutes before she eventually gave up trying to sleep and instead sat up and sighed once more. "Nope, can't do it." She told herself, getting out of bed and throwing on a robe to cover up her nightie and stepping out of her tent.

"Can't sleep, my Lady?" Seliana asked, standing outside the tent as she put herself on guard duty.

"He's not back yet and I hate sleeping alone." Sylvanas told her, looking around the camp shortly after. "No news from them?"

"None my Lady, sorry." Seliana said, hearing her Queen sigh and lower her head. "If you're having trouble sleeping, I could join you should just need the company."

Sylvanas laughed lightly. "No, thank you. I appareciate the offer but I think I'll just wait until he comes back or we get some news from him." She retreated back into her tent, making her way over to a desk filled with reports and blank pieces of parchment, reading through a couple and already becoming bored with the task. "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer." She said loudly, watching Seliana slowly walk into the tent and knowing she was deliberately trying to be seductive. "This won't lead to anything, got it? I just need a body next to me whilst I sleep."

Seliana held up her hands. "I wasn't planning anything, my Lady." She climbed into the bed next to Sylvanas and watched as her Queen draped an arm over her. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"I sleep better when Athrodar holds me." Sylvanas told Seliana, having her Captain's arms envelope her and closing her eyes when she was held against her chest. "Thanks for this."

Seliana shook her head. "Just a part of my job, my Lady. I'm your Captain and I am just making sure you are well protected."

"In bed?" Sylvanas asked, laughing lightly at the question.

"Especially in bed, my Lady. Sleep is very important" Seliana closed her eyes and tried to sleep too. "I'll leave the moment Athrodar comes back."

"Good." Sylvanas whispered. "I don't think he would be up to sharing a bed with a third party after being gone for longer than he planned. We haven't slept alone in a long time and I believe he doesn't want to start now."

"I don't think he would want to start now either, my Lady." Seliana whispered to her, feeling Sylvanas tighten her hold around her and smiling a little wider. "Like I said, I will be here until he arrives."

And she was. Seliana stayed with her Queen for several hours until Athrodar, Victoria and Thal'ena did return back to camp in the early hours of the morning, the Captain being woken up by her King and smiling up at him. "Thank you for keeping her company." Athrodar whispered to Seliana, kissing her on the cheek. "I owe you."

Seliana bowed her head. "It was no problem, my King. I serve the two of you and she needed my help."

Athrodar waited for her to leave before climbing into bed, hugging his Queen when she practically threw herself at him and kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, it took longer than I thought."

"You're here now, that's all the matters." Sylvanas' grip on him tightened. "I love you."

"I love you too." Athrodar whispered to her, kissing the top of her head again and holding onto his Queen until they both drifted off to sleep.


	62. Chapter 62

**Making Contact**

"So what did you do whilst you were gone?" Sylvanas asked, walking with Athrodar and being followed by their entourage of Royal Rangers around the camp. "What parts of your past did you see?"

"A lot, a few of them not even my past but were from times before I was born. Apparently my Great Grandfather planned for me to be a girl so I could marry Prince Kael'thas." Athrodar glanced over to his Queen who looked into the distance, wide eyed and a little relieved at the same time.

"Imagine... Princess Athrodar and Prince Kael'thas. What an adorable couple you would make." Sylvanas looked over to him and saw his raised eyebrow, laughing lightly at her king who shook his head. "Looks like you have learnt something about your family. Dael'Thaelas cared more about family and its public image more than hurt feelings. He was a real pain to work with sometimes."

"I do have a question I need to ask you." Athrodar said, still walking beside his Queen.

"What is it?" Sylvanas asked, walking closer to her King as they continued to patrol around the outside of the camp.

"We didn't see a lot of my past, or a past that involved me in some way. But my Great Grandfather planned to marry me off to your sister, Alleria, if I was born a boy. So I have to ask, was it him or you that came forward with the idea of us two getting together?" Athrodar saw his Queen stop walking, stopping a couple steps later and turning to face her when she looked at him in disbelief.

"I have told you what happened, I wanted to settle down with someone and you're the ranger that caught my eye." Sylvanas said quietly, frowning at her King. "They were going to partner you with Alleria before you were even born?"

"They were. My Great Grandfather and the late King Anasterian were talking about it." Athrodar stepped towards his Queen and took hold of her hand whilst she was distracted by this new piece of information. "Hey, look at me." He said softly, making her look up at him. "What do you always say to me? The past is the past, what happened, happened. All that matters is that we're together now." He smiled when she smiled. "I don't want to be anywhere else with anyone else."

Sylvanas stepped forward and kissed Athrodar before moving her arms around him. "I don't want to be with anyone else either." She said softly, taking hold of his hand when they pulled apart and gazed into his eyes. "Besides, my sister would have made you bored. She's not as fun as me."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head and walking beside his Queen, keeping hold of her hand. "I believe you. Now I did see one glimpse of my past that warmed my heart greatly."

"Oh? What did you see?" Sylvanas asked, not knowing in the slightest what it could have been.

"The day Arthas invaded." He said, watching his Queen frown at him. "You remember that day and I know you do. But not that bad parts."

"You don't mean..." She muttered, widening her eyes when he began to smile. "You saw that..."

"I saw everything." He whispered to her. "The look on your face, how much it hurt you to send me away and how badly you wanted to tell me everything." Athrodar stopped walking again, only this time he cupped his Queen's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. "I saw the love in your eyes and I wanted to take hold of younger me's neck and shake some sense into him. He was really oblivious to everything."

Sylvanas smiled warmly at him, stepping forward and hugging him tightly. "You really were."

"Seeing you in that vision, I could see how much you have changed between then and now." Athrodar smiled and closed his eyes as he held onto his Queen. "You are a lot more stunning now than you were."

"I'm already yours, my love. You don't have to keep flattering me."

Athrodar chuckled lightly. "What if I just like complimenting my Queen?"

Sylvanas smiled when Athrodar kissed her. "Mmm... Then compliment away."

"There's no need. You'll just hear the same compliments all the time." Athrodar kissed his Queen again, moving his hands down to her waist. "That you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. A benevolent mother to our children and the fiercest Queen this world has ever seen." His hands moved down to the back of her thighs, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around him. "And the only woman to tame a wild beast like me."

Sylvanas pressed her head against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding herself as close to him as possible. "You are perfect for me. I needed someone who could check my worst impulses and keep me on track of our plans. Your joining my Forsaken stopped me from using the plague after I found out you were affected by it. You kept my anger level down, which all my rangers could argue needed checking and you have given me the family I have wanted." She kissed him hard on the lips, ignoring their rangers who were standing nearby. "Now we are here in this new land, trying to win over the natives to get them to join us." Sylvanas moved her head to his ear so she could whisper to him. "Plus, you've made me very sexually active. Even right now I am fighting the urge to take you in front of everyone."

When Sylvanas bit his ear, Athrodar felt a twinge between his legs and tried to stop himself from showing off his arousal. "Not now, but definately soon." He whispered to her, nibbling on her neck lightly when she left it exposed.

Whilst both King and Queen were whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, Viraleth slowly walked up to them and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Darnassus is here as well as Undercity and Silvermoon."

Sylvanas climbed off her King, gazing into his eyes and kissing him once more, biting his bottom lip and pulling on it lightly as she leaned back, grinning at him when she eventually let go of it. "I'll be there in a minute." She turned to face Athrodar once more. "Are you coming with?"

To that Athrodar shook his head. "I planned to spend some time with our daughter. She wants to explore more of this land and I have taken her up on the offer. I'll be back before it gets dark so we don't have a repeat of last night." He leaned forward and kissed his Queen once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, watching Athrodar take hold of her hand and kiss the top of it. "I'll be waiting for your return."

* * *

Victoria looked back at Sera who smiled at her, watching the Princess go back to looking around at the part of the Jade Forest they were walking through, taking in all the new surroundings. "She's not stopped talking about exploring this new land." The Night Elf said, glancing over to Athrodar. "After exploring Kalimdor for three years, she wants to stay close to her family, but this place? She is excited about it."

"Good." Athrodar commented, watching the Princess pet Snow who was sniffing around on the forest floor. "After Viraleth, she needed a fresh start and the three years away must have helped as she has been constantly happy." He saw Sera smile a little wider, knowing she noticed the same thing. "Don't hurt her." He told the Captain. "Sylvanas loves her so much that if anything was to happen to her, she would do the same back to them tenfold."

The smile of Sera's face was gone as she looked only at the Princess. "I won't hurt her, Athrodar. I am her Captain but most of all I am her friend. I care for her too much for me to hurt her."

Athrodar saw the seriousness on her face and knew she meant her words, smiling at the Night Elf. "Perfect. Because I don't want to have to hurt you should you hurt my daughter."

Sera just smiled as she took Athrodar's promise in her stride and watched Victoria walk towards a bed of flowers and sat down in the middle of it. "Just from being her Captain, I've learnt to let her do what she wants. If you try to stop her, she finds a way to get around whatever you've done to pursue whatever she wanted to do in the first place." The Night Elf laughed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's difficult at times, but you get used to giving her a lot of freedom."

Athrodar nodded slowly, watching Snow lay down beside the Princess who looked at peace in the middle of a large field of flowers. "It's going to be difficult to convince her to come home." He whispered, glancing over to Sera who laughed lightly.

"It is." The Captain caught a glimpse of some movement not too far away from the Princess, spotting what looked to be little Pandaren hiding behind a tree and staring at Victoria. "Heads up." She told Athrodar, nodding over to them.

The King smiled when he saw the talking to each other, every now and then seeing them push one forward towards the Princess who was pretending she couldn't see them. "I wonder which one is brave enough to go over to her.

Victoria continued to pet Snow, watching the Pandaren children from the corner of her eye and smiling when one of them stepped closer to her a little. "_Don't bite them, little one._" She told the Nightsaber resting on her lap, scratching behind his ear. "_They are just scared, that's all._" She saw another one step closer to her, looking over to them and smiling brightly when they froze in place. "It's okay, he won't bite. Come closer."

Sera's smile widened when the group of three Pandaren children slowly made their way to Victoria, avoiding Snow as they weren't sure about the Nightsaber yet. "I think they trust her." The Night Elf said, watching all three Pandaren sit down in front of the Princess, poking and prodding her.

"You're so skinny." One of them said, laughing at the Princess.

"Where is your fur?" Another asked, making Victoria laugh.

"My people don't have fur." She told them, looking down at Snow. "But this little guy does. It's soft and he likes it when you stroke him behind his ears. Go on, he won't eat you."

Sera stepped a little closer, being stopped by Athrodar who held onto her arm. "Not yet. Let them get comfortable with her before we make ourselves known." He smiled when he saw Victoria pull one of the Pandaren children onto her lap. "She has a way with people that will keep them calm if they're around her long enough."

The Night Elf watched as the Princess got them to come closer, shaking her head in disbelief as they all crouded around her within minutes of meeting her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were all friends." She commented, glancing over to Athrodar who nodded his head.

"Like I said, she has a way with people. Same thing happened to Sylvanas and I." Athrodar smiled fondly on the memory as if it were yesterday. "I didn't like her when she first entered my life. I was angry and worried she might take my Queen away from me, Sylvanas could only see her as a daughter and I just couldn't see the same thing." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the Princess who looked back at them and smiled, the three Pandaren children not seeing the elves hiding in the trees. "I don't know what happened, but the day we took Thelsamar everything changed. I wanted her in my life." He looked back at Sera who was looking at him. "It wasn't long ago when I had nobody, now I have a family and I don't want to lose that. I've already been alone, never again."

Sera frowned at her King who looked back to his daughter. "I didn't think you were afraid of anything. The countless times I've seen you lead the charge I would have thought nothing could rattle you. But this? You sound like you're terrified of being alone."

"It's the only thing that scares me." Athrodar told her honestly, looking back to Elaria and his rangers who were standing with Victoria's guard, though he knew they could all hear him. Elaria more than anyone as she shared the same fear as him. "Being alone in this world is a terrible way to go. Nobody to hold you in your dying moments, nobody to help you if you're incapable of fighting off attackers." He shook his head and looked only at his daughter. "No, I don't ever want to have that again. So I keep my family close by and hopefully away from any mortal danger."

Sera kept her gaze on Athrodar, remembering what Victoria told her last night when she came back to the camp late. "Does Sylvanas know about the whole Old God thing? I spoke to Thal'ena and she wasn't cured of that corruption and she apparently had less corruption than you."

Athrodar sighed, lowering his head. "I haven't told her, no. How do I tell her that I have been corrupted by an Old God and that our two little ones might be corrupted as well?"

Sera winced at the pictured outcome of the conversation, slowly placing a hand on Athrodar's shoulder. "You have to tell her sooner rather than later. If she finds out on her own, it could only make things worse. Besides, you know what she is like. She will try to get you cured by any means necessary."

"I know she will, but at the same time she will be stressed and I want to keep her calm and happy." Athrodar saw the look of concern on Sera's face, knowing she didn't agree with him keeping it a secret. "I'll tell her soon, okay? I just.. Need to find a way to not make it sound so bad."

"Well, good luck with that." Sera told him, looking back to Victoria. "Sylvanas always knows something is wrong with you and will keep prodding and poking until you tell her."

* * *

"Lady Windrunner, how have you been?"

Sylvanas was hugged by Lor'themar, moving her arms around him and returning the hug with a smile. "I have been busy. Two kids really takes it toll more than I thought it would." She broke the hug and smiled at the Regent Lord. "And you, how have you been?"

"Trying to compete with your new ranger academy in Stormwind. A few of our rangers have gone south to join you which I suppose is a good sign." The Regent Lord smirked at her. "At least we'll have fewer rangers to focus on, making them better in the long run than your bloated squads."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "Sounds like you are challenging my academy."

"Of course not." Lor'themar said, chuckling and shaking his head. "That wouldn't be fair on your academy."

Sylvanas gasped, punching his arm. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Fantastic!" Lor'themar exclaimed, looking around for one elf in particular. "So where is your King?"

"_Our_ King. I am the Queen of the Eastern Kingdoms after all and Silvermoon as at the very top of it." She watched him roll his eyes, smirking and looking around the camp too, despite knowing where he was. "He has gone exploring this new land with the Princess and their guard. He should be back sometime later today." Her attention returned to the Regent Lord. "Why?"

"Since he has shown signs of being like his father and nothing like his grandfather or great grandfather, we have been working on a few things that you would both find to be of use." Lor'themar looked back to a couple of crates that were taken off the Sin'dorei flagship and placed by the command tent. "It's nothing special, but it's to say our thanks for keeping Quel'thalas' borders safe as well as being a major contributor to cleansing the Ghostlands."

Sylvanas had a couple of her rangers open up the first crate, raising an eyebrow at the furniture that was inside. "You brought things for our manor in Windrunner village, to this new land instead of sending it to the village?"

"I thought about doing that, but then you wouldn't know it was from me." Lor'themar chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, my mages will connect this land to our cities soon so it can be sent to your home."

"Great." Sylvanas muttered, looking back at the Regent Lord. "Thank you." She said to him after realising she didn't say it. "It's great."

Lor'themar looked over to Tyrande and Shandris who were both watching their Sentinals and Priestesses set up their camp next to the main one. "I'm still not sure about this. They sent our people into exile for using arcane magic and now they've allowed the same practice in their great tree?" He glanced over to Sylvanas who was watching the High Priestess. "They seem to go back on their laws but can't even look at us?"

"They can't look at your and the Sin'dorei. I'm still a High Elf." Sylvanas grinned at him. "Plus I have allowed them into Stormwind and given them a good portion of the Park district for their druids to train in who are living in Stormwind. So I have earned some good points in their books."

Lor'themar watched Sylvanas begin to make her way to the Kaldorei. "Well throw a good word in for us. We are as much of this Alliance as they are."

"I'll try to find a way to slip it in." She told the Regent Lord, making her way to the High Priestess. "Tyrande, thank you for coming."

"Someone has to keep an eye on you all so you don't destroy this land." Shandris said with such venom that it caught the attention of many nearby Rangers, Sentinals and a few Priestesses. "The Horde still has to pay for what they have done to our forests."

"Enough, Shandris." Tyrande said calmly, watching her adopted daughter look away in anger. "Help organise the camp and set up scouting parties to learn some more about this land."

Sylvanas watched the General of the Sentinals nod her head and leave to catch up to some of the Sentinals setting up camp, hearing Tyrande sigh. "She doesn't seem to like me." The Queen commented.

"She has been keeping the forests of Ashenvale safe for millenia, only to have the Orcs of the Horde tear down many of our trees in a matter of years for their war machine." Tyrande looked down at Sylvanas who was still watching Shandris. "That was until you took charge and focused their attention on Stormwind, giving us time to retake our lands."

"About that," Sylvanas began, looking up at the Night Elf, "It was to avenge Garrosh -"

"Yes I know, to avenge the old Warchief's assassination. But after you took Stormwind, your first task was to build relationships with the remaining races of the Alliance, offering us terms that we thought near impossible yet you and your King have managed to stick to the terms, so I am greatful. Some of my Sentinals feel the same, though there are still many who are unsure of joining up with the Horde and it will take years before they do feel comfortable."

Sylvanas nodded her head slowly. "I understand. Stormwind is open for them should they change their mind and wish to mingle with some of the other races, though I won't pressure your people into working with us."

"Darnassus is too." Tyrande told her, not trying to one up the Queen but informing her that Stormwind wasn't the only city open for everyone. "Though many of the Horde races will be watched closely when they do step foot on Teldrassil."

Sylvanas always found the talks with the former races of the Alliance to be more rough than with the Horde leaders, especially now that she was alive because at least in death she didn't care what they all thought about her. She bowed her head at the High Priestess, smiling at her. "I should get back to my tent. I have many reports that need reading and not a lot of time to go through them."

Tyrande wasn't a fool, she had been alive for ten thousand years and knew how to get out of most if not every conversation. She just smiled at the Queen and bowed her head. "Best get started then, Lady Windrunner. Say hi to your King for me too when he returns."

Sylvanas opened her mouth to speak, surprised she knew about Athrodar's lack of presence but decided to stay quiet, bowing her head to the High Priestess again. "I will."


	63. Chapter 63

**A Calm Before The Storm**

A week had passed since the races of Azeroth found this new land and the natives of said land were becoming more accomidated to them, sending more and more envoys to their camp and even inviting some of them to visit their towns, villages and even a temple or two. "This is going really well." Sylvanas whispered to Athrodar who was standing beside her, the pair of them overlooking the entire camp. "I'm yet to see any of this Sha activity you saw. I'm hoping it doesn't happen so we can just enjoy some more time together in peace and not have to worry about fighting anyone."

Athrodar smiled at the opportunity of having a longer period of peace. "That would be a nice change, not having to fight every time we go somewhere new." He took hold of her hand and looked out at the camp, feeling his Queen step closer as the cold, midnight air hit them in a light breeze. "We should get inside soon and under the sheets, we are setting out tomorrow to explore new places away from the Jade Forest."

"Back into the tent or home via the portal?" Sylvanas asked, not looking up to her King and instead keeping her eyes on the camp below them, both standing on a hill that overlooked the entirety of it. "I would very much like to go back to Stormwind, see our two little ones before we return here."

"I'm fine with that." Athrodar whispered to her, kissing her on the cheek. "It's been four days since the portal went up and since we last saw them, so let's go home and spend time with them."

Sylvanas led Athrodar to the tent they set up to house all the portals, connecting to every major city on Azeroth, including Theramore when Jaina showed up to help though Varian and Anduin remained at the city. Once they walked through it and ended up in Stormwind City, the Queen took hold of her King's hand again and led him back to the Keep and towards their son's room, both of them standing next to it and looking down at their Prince. "This was a bad idea." Sylvanas whispered, squeezing Athrodar's hand.

"Why is it?" He asked, holding onto his Queen and smiling down at his son who was sleeping peacefully. "We get to see our children."

"Because I don't want to go back now." Sylvanas muttered, leaning down at stroking her son's hair. "I want to stay here and hold him, to never be away from him again, or Alleria."

Athrodar chuckled lightly, holding his Queen from behind and slowly pulling her away. "Come on, let's go to bed. You can spend as much time with them tomorrow as you want. We don't start scouting more of Pandaria until at least midday." He kissed her shoulder when she stood up and looked down at Tahnir. "He will be fine. He's sleeping, come on."

Sylvanas was practically dragged away from her son's room and towards her own, climbing into bed once she had changed into something more comfortable and cuddling up to Athrodar when he climbed in too. "If I wake up before you, I'm going to them whilst you sleep. I want to be with my children for as long as possible."

Athrodar smiled and held onto her tightly. "I understand and I won't be hurt if you do go through with that plan." He kissed the top of her head, feeling her heart begin to beat in time with his. "I'll still be here if I wake up before you though, trying to wake you up too so you can go to them."

"Thank you." Sylvanas whispered, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep, having her King follow suit shortly after.

When Athrodar woke up, he was immediately hit with many different sensations, slowly opening his eyes and looking down at the bulge moving up and down under the covers at the top of his legs. "Good morning my King." A voice said, making him look over to it and seeing two of his Queen's servants smiling at him, laying in the bed with him and running hands up and down his chest.

Athrodar let out a sigh when the feeling of pleasure began to build from where the third servant under the sheets was, closing his eyes and letting out another. "What... What's going on?"

"The Queen is with your children. She has asked us to keep you company and to repay you for everything you have done for her." One of them said, making the third one giggle.

"And we all knew she meant this." A fourth one said, appearing on the other side of Athrodar and climbing ontop of him, moving the sheets off him and revealing the servant under them, her lips wrapped around his little ranger for a few seconds longer before she guided it in the servant sitting on him. "The Queen said you make it impossible for her to repay you because you always take over and give immense amounts of pleasure to her."

Athrodar chuckled, knowing it was true. "Like I always tell her, I only aim to make her as happy as possible." He looked up at the two servants on his right who were taking hold of his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you under our control." The one riding him said, handing the two servants some ribbon and watching them tie both his wrists to the bed, glancing over her shoulder and watching the third tie his ankles to the bed too. "This way, you can't take over when she comes back."

Athrodar began to test the strength of the knots that kept the ribbons around him, smirking when they were stronger than he thought. "Is there any way I can get out of these?"

The servant riding him smiled at him when the question was asked. "If you can remember our names, I will consider it."

Athrodar sighed and tried to remember the trick his Queen told him about remembering their names, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself distracted from the many pleasureable sensations he was getting from the four of them. "Ruby." He said, opening his eyes and pointing to the blood red haired one riding him, grinning when she nodded. "Raven." He then said, looking to the raven haired woman behind Ruby, watching her nod and looking over to the two beside him who were breaking away from their kiss to look at him. "Anne and..." He grunted when Ruby began to squeeze down on him, knowing she was coming close to an orgasm and distracting him greatly from his task. "Anne and..." He repeated trying to remember. "Scarlette!" He yelled, hearing Ruby scream out her orgasm as she continued to ride him.

"Very good." Raven said, sitting behind Ruby and holding onto her, planting a couple kisses on her neck and keeping her sat up as she became weak. "But we're not going to let you go." She told him, moving her hands over Ruby's breasts and squeezing them lightly. "We also want to have our fun before the Queen returns. After all, she did give us all permission."

Before Athrodar could argue, Scarlette moved towards his lips and pressed hers against them, making her hand travel down his chest and towards his crotch, taking hold of his member and using holy magic to keep it revitalised. "I remember why they call you Scarlette now." He said once she broke off their kiss. "Because you were a captured Scarlet Crusader, but you renounced your vows and became a priestess." He began to smirk when she nodded her head. "That was until my Queen convinced you to come back with her and renounce those vows too."

"And I don't regret it one bit." Scarlette whispered to him, looking up at Anne who was on the opposite side of Athrodar, planting kisses up and down his chest. "I brought this one with me. And she was very horny during our stay at the Cathedral. We may have broken a few laws at night that they know nothing about."

Athrodar looked over to Anne who continued to kiss up his chest, but then began to make her way to Scarlette and gave her a long kiss when their lips met. "I can see that you two are close."

"We done a lot of things that were banned during our stay at the Cathedral." Scarlette smiled at Anne who smiled back at her. "It just made it all the sexier. The chance of getting caught, being banished from the Cathedral and stripped of our ranks?" She stroked Anne's face with the back of her hand. "They didn't approve of two women sleeping together. They were very... Religious... about their couplings. One man and one woman, the only relationship they approved of."

Athrodar tried to sit up, but remembered he was tied to the bed, though it caught their attention and he smiled at them. "My Queen and I have only one rule when it comes to the bedroom and that's if we are involved, we will take control whether you want us to or not."

Scarlette and Anne both laughed at him, the former leaning down and kissing him. "Unless you're tied to the bed." She glanced up to Raven and smiled when she saw her slip a tongue into Ruby's mouth. "Your helplessness has gotten us all worked up, my King. I think you may have to start putting out the fires between our legs sooner rather than later."

"Let's begin then." Athrodar told her, seeing her grin seconds before Anne lowered herself onto his face.

* * *

"I hope they haven't been too much trouble." Sylvanas asked Illana, keeping her focus on Alleria who was being breastfed by her mother. "I know this one would have been an angel, but Tahnir is very much like his father. Always finding something to do"

Illana chuckled, keeping Tahnir sat on her lap whilst his mother fed his sister. "There was a day or two where he was full of energy, but other than that he has been well behaved. I think he just wanted his parents back."

"We are here now. Well, I am.. Athrodar is a little busy at the moment." Sylvanas smiled to herself, looking out the nearby window and to the clear blue sky that was always present in the city. "We are going to have to leave around midday. We're scouting out more of Pandaria, that new land, and your son and I are leading the party."

"Keep him safe?" Illana asked, smiling at her daughter in law when she looked back at her. "I know I don't really need to ask, but I can't help it."

"Don't worry, Illana. I will try my best to keep him safe. It's just a scouting mission after all, but should something happen, our guards will be there with us too." Sylvanas looked down at Alleria who had finished feeding, pulling up her robe and moving her daughter up to her shoulder so she could burp her. "So I have been meaning to ask, how have you been?"

Illana smiled, but it wasn't the warm smile Sylvanas was used to, it was one of mischief. "I have been having a lot of fun this past week. Thal's cousin came by to visit. Magistrix Landra Dawnstrider, and she invited the two of us to join her in this adult party that was happening a few days ago. Long story short, I had a lot of fun and attention thrown my way, a couple of second dates whilst Thalina hasn't returned to Stormwind since."

"Oh?" Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at Illana. "What about her daughter?"

"I have been looking after her whilst she isn't training in the Cathedral. Other than that, she spends most of her time there, progressing quickly just to show off to her father when he returns." Illana's smile widened some more. "Which so happens to be today, so expect her to be around a lot and wanting to show off the new spell or two she has learnt."

Sylvanas smiled back to her mother in law. "No problem. I love having her around because she loves being around us. She treats me like I am her mother and I treat her like she is one of mine."

Illana smiled warmly at the Queen. "Good. Because she should be here any minute now, we normally eat breakfast together and she shows me what she has been learning before I take her to the Cathedral for the day." Just as she finished talking, there was a knock on the door and Illana told them to come in, glancing back at Tanadia who smiled brightly when she saw the Queen.

"You're back!" Cried Tanadia, running over to Sylvanas and hugging her, doing her best to avoid hurting Alleria who was now being put back into her cot. "Where's papa?"

"He's a little busy at the moment, little one. I will go get him soon though and tell him you have woken up." Sylvanas hugged the little priestess when she was hugged by her again. "I hear you've been training a lot this past week."

"Uh-huh!" Tanadia nodded her head profusely. "I am learning how to heal people and hopefully I will heal my papa if ever he gets sick." The priestess pulled back and smiled up at Sylvanas. "I'm happy you're back! I missed Victoria too as well as Snow."

Sylvanas' smiled saddened a little, knowing she was about to disappoint her. "I'm sorry little one, we aren't here for long. We came back to spend time with these two and, if we ran into you, you as well. We are leaving around midday to return to Pandaria, which is where Victoria and Snow are right now."

Despite being told this, Tanadia still smiled at the Queen. "Oh well. As long as I get to spend time with you two, I am happy!"

"Good! Because your father and I are going to only be with you, your brother and sister until we have to leave." Sylvanas kissed the top of her head, holding onto her tightly as they hugged once more. "Tell me when you're hungry and we will go get something to eat, okay?"

"Okay!" Tanadia exclaimed, pulling back again and looking up at the Queen. "Let's get some breakfast!"

* * *

Victoria sat next to Snow who was cleaning his paw, both of them sitting on a hill overlooking the camp though it was the Princess who was looking out at those below, petting her Nightsaber to make it look like she was doing something else. "Jaina and the few humans who have shown up are keeping to themselves, as well as the Night Elves and Draenei." She sighed, keeping her hand on Snow's head but not stroking him. "The Orcs have kept them all away from the rest of us."

Snow yawned and laid across Victoria's lap, receiving a torrent of kisses on his head when he closed his eyes. "I have tried to talk to them all, Tyrande was welcoming as long as Jaina, Velen and his Draenei have even invited me to eat with him one night to catch up, or to talk stories. I don't know." She scratched behind Snow's ear, looking back to the camps in front of her. "They do talk to some of the other races of the Horde, Dark Iron Dwarves, Tauren and Sin'dorei. But not the Trolls or Orcs. At least, not the soldiers of those races. They talk to Vol'jin who is trying his best to mend bridges, but it's looking like a slow process."

Victoria moved to sit in front of Snow, leaning back against him and watching as a group of Night Elf Sentinals began to make their way towards the Orc camp. "Oh come on.. I just got settled down."

The Princess stood up and whistled for Snow to follow her, climbing onto his back and racing towards the Sentinals who were brandishing their glaives and pointing towards a group of Orcs moving some crates. "Hey! Your kind should be banished from this land. All you Orcs do is chop down trees and destroy what ever growth there is."

Dropping the crates, many of the Orcs began to raise their voices in protest to the attack on them, picking up nearby axes, mallets and anything else that they could use as weapons. "Your Alliance lost the war, our Warchief made sure to keep the Horde strong by taking Ironforge and Stormwind from you!"

Victoria stopped Snow in between both parties, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at the Orcs. "Stop! We aren't here to start fights." She pointed her sword at the Kaldorei now. "My parents are trying to build a better world without wars and if you start anything here today, who knows where it will end up." She climbed down off Snow and stood in front of the Sentinals. "Please, go back to your camp and forget this all happened." She looked over Snow and towards the Orcs. "You too. We are here to explore this new land and to make friends with its natives, not to bring a war that is already over onto these shores."

Both parties looked down at the Princess and to Snow when he began to growl, muttering under their breaths and retreating back to their camps, making her let out a long sigh. "_We were close to something happening there, little one._" She told Snow, turning back around and petting him. "_I know we won't always be here to stop it, but I'm hoping they won't attack each other the moment we are gone._"

The second Victoria climbed back on to Snow's back, the group of Orcs began to charge towards the Sentinals walking away, cutting down two of them before getting into a full on fight with the remaining Sentinals. "Damn it!" Victoria hissed, turning Snow around and charging into the fight too, knocking down two of the Orcs and trying to fight back the others with Snow. "Stand down!" She yelled at them, ducking when a wooden mallet, mostly used to hammering down nails, was swung towards her head, watching Snow pounce on the Orc who swung at her.

Whilst she was trying to deal with the fight that just broke out, more and more Orcs and Kaldorei joined the fight, starting a full on brawl in the middle of the camp between both races. "Die you pointy eared filth!" An Orc spat, growing in anger and charging towards three Kaldorei, knocking down two and killing a third.

Victoria watched as the fighting got out of hand, noticing that both the Kaldorei and Orcs were changing colour. From their original purple and green skin colours to a grey and then to a black, watching them get possessed by something she had never seen before. "What in the world..." She muttered, looking up at a black and white aberration taking form in front of her and several of the unaffected fighters.

"Get back!" One of the Pandaren yelled, wearing the same black and red uniform the Shado-Pan wore and being joined by their brothers and sisters, all of them making a ring around the aberration. "The Sha are here!"

Victoria stood beside Snow, watching the Shado-Pan work together in taking out this Sha creature. "What have we done..." She muttered, looking around at all the soldiers in the camp looking at the Sha. "See what your fighting has done!?" She yelled at the Orcs and Kaldorei who were looking on in shock and horror. "This is not why we are here!"

One of the Shado-Pan looked back at the Princess who was starting to change colour too, running over to her and placing a hand on her heart. "Calm yourself. This is the Sha of Anger, any feelings of anger that you have will multiply tenfold by just being near it, fueling it and making it stronger."

The Princess looked at the Pandaren woman, watching as a mist began to envelope her and felt its calming nature begin to soothe her anger, watching as the colour came back into her hands and the scared look on Snow begin to fade. "That was... strong."

The Pandaren woman nodded, looking over to Snow when Victoria's attention was focused only on him. "The animals of Pandaria are very sensitive to the Sha's pressence. It appears your tiger was the same."

"His name is Snow and he's not a tiger, he's a Nightsaber." She smiled at the Pandaren woman who had kind eyes, knowing she was smiling without even seeing her face. "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if that thing took over."

"One of two things. You would be possessed by the Sha, or you would turn into the Sha completely. Neither one is a good way to go." The Pandaren woman looked back at the Sha of Anger that was shrinking by the second, turning around to face it completely. "This is just a slither of its true power. When the real thing is released, I don't know how we will contain it. But we are the Shado-Pan, we will fight to keep Pandaria safe from the Sha."

Victoria watched the Shado-Pan take care of the Sha, placing a hand on Snow's back and having the Nightsaber cuddle up to her in a way to comfort her. "It's okay, baby. I am safe now." She watched as the Sha of Anger was reduced to nothing, kissing the top of Snow's head. "This is going to be a long expedition if we get more fights like we just had." She told Snow, petting his head. "Things are going to get tough."

* * *

**I am ending this story here and starting the fourth (And final) story soon. It may or may not be uploaded Monday, if not, it will be uploaded next Friday, but it will involve both the Sha and then the Legion. The title I am not too sure about, I have an idea on what I will call it, but nothing is set in stone. Overall I hope you have enjoyed the 63 Chapters to this story and I also hope you enjoy the last segment.**

**As for what I will do after the final story, I have no idea. What I do know is that I will be focusing most if not all my writing time into this story, occasionally adding to "The Sacking of Quel'Thalas" and maybe a short story or two, though as I said, most of my writing time will be taken up by the final story.**

**As always, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, any idea you'd like to throw my way in terms of what you would like me to add or to remove and finally a review on the story as a whole (Positive or Constructive, any feedback is good feedback).**


End file.
